Humanity's Strongest Woman
by xDollfie
Summary: He is Humanity's strongest, the prized Corporal with a potty mouth. She is a skilled, but shitty brat, joining the Survey Corp as soldier under his command. What happens if they meet? An exchange of fist? Or something more complex, like love? As dark secrets and inner emotions resurface, can the two find love in a Titan-filled world where any one can die at any moment? [LevixOC]
1. Prologue

******Warning: This fan fiction contains _spoilers._ If you are not up to date with the manga/anime. You have been warned.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin nor any of it's characters or plots apart from my Original Characters, all credits go to the awesome Isayama Hajime.**

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Adventure/Hurt & Comfort

**Rated T: **For suggestive themes, Levi's epic cursing and toilet jokes, Levi's shirtless sexiness, character's death, Titan gore and sometimes _not-so-innocent_ fluff, which may not actually be considered fluff but oh well. If you're not 14 or over, your innocent minds would be corrupted and tainted by Levi awesomeness. May include lemons later on, but I don't know yet.

**Full Summary:** He is Humanity's strongest; the prized Corporal with a potty mouth. She is a skilled, but bratty girl who joins the Survey Corps under his command. What happens if they meet? An exchange of fist? Or something more complex like love? As unknown secrets and hidden emotions are discovered, can the two find love in a Titan-filled world where anyone can die at any moment? The battle with the Titans rages outside the Walls, and inside their own and slowly, the dark secrets of Humanity and Titans are revealed.

This is the story of love between two soldiers in the scouting legion; an exploration of the emotions and burdens of being a scout as they struggle to handle them. In a world where Titans walk; being a soldier in the Survey Corps and establishing close bonds and attachment only leads to grievance. This line of hazardous work was all about painful sacrifices; sacrificing the warmness that you desire from a love one, sacrificing the sleep that you missed out on due to work, sacrificing your comrades and when the time calls for it, sacrificing your life.

Levi Ackerman knew that nothing good came out of attachments. He was the strongest; the elite of the elite and the symbol of hope for mankind. The strongest can never fall. He had dedicated his life to humanity and to his responsibilities - to the lives of his squad who followed him, to the fate of mankind, to all those that had died in battle.

Humanity's strongest had no other goal in his life than to eradicate Titans for mankind. But somehow, as he grew closer and closer to this strange woman, he found himself discovering a different meaning in life.

She didn't know how to love, neither did he. But throughout their hostile relationship, he found him self reaching out for her hand. Fumbling, falling, and crashing, but nevertheless, they held onto each other hand throughout everything.

**Author's note:** My first fanfiction for SnK, do support! I know OC characters aren't really popular and many of you are wary of them, but please give this fanfic a chance! If you still don't like it, leave a bad review if you must. Thank you so much! (:**  
**

Any constructive criticism and feedback are highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you!

Credits to the amazing art in my profile, as well as OC character art, and fanart!

**OCTOBER 7 2014 UPDATE:** I'm editing every single chapter from the beginning again, I apologize in advance for any errors.

* * *

"If someone were to ask me how we met, I would smile and tell them that he struck me _thrice_ on our first meeting." - _I.S_

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Prologue - The First Meeting**

* * *

**Year 849**

_…Captured, failure, agonizing hatred._

The persistent, acidic, burn in her stomach, her thumping heart, and the warm, salty tears trailing down her cheeks. She could feel all of her senses intensify, the tears searing onto her skin as if to constantly remind her of her miserable defeat.

_Beaten, broken, lost…._

Clenching her jaw, the metal handcuffs that bounded her wrist prisoner felt crippling as she twisted around uncomfortably, not caring if the rough metal grazes her skin and bruise it.

The burning fury in her chest just wouldn't die out; it was clawing onto her heart, the raging fire so hot and blazing that it spread from her thumping heart and throughout her body.

The fury, the endless hatred, and her resentment – she wanted so badly for it to stop, it was so uncomfortable, so tiring. It drained her of her every last bit of energy. She just wanted everything to end. To be this corrupted, this hateful, this vengeful for so long – it was enough to drive anyone insane.

She wanted to scream to the high heavens above, cursing them for condemning her to live like this, but her mouth was as dry as a dessert barren.

There was always a strong debate on if there was a heaven or hell in the world – it was said that the kind, the innocent, the 'good' people went to the heaven, relishing in an eternal, peaceful afterlife. It was the condemned, the sinful, and the corrupted that went to hell. But the existence of an afterlife was always debated on.

But she knew, for a fact, that there was a hell in this world. She had seen it, witnessed it, felt it.

_Why?_

It was so utterly unfair; she didn't want to be like this. To harbor such strong rage, resentment and agony – these emotions were forced onto her. She never wanted to kill, she never wanted to hate, and she never wanted to live in hell.

"Oi, get up."

She lifted her head up to the sudden cold voice in the vicinity, meeting her imploring emerald gaze with the stranger's dull gray orbs. Haunting green eyes, she observed, eyes that knew of misery.

His short black hair swayed when he bent over, releasing the chains attaching her to the pole, but still keeping the handcuffs on her. "Erwin wants to see you in his office."

Breathe, she told herself, you're not going down like this. Not like this.

Reluctantly, she stood up, maintaining her ever so impassive expression, despite the turmoil raging in her heart. She wasn't going to show anyone any sign of fear; she couldn't look weak, especially not in front of him. One would have never known the whirlwind of emotions she was experiencing with such a cool stoic face.

Her escort led her through the hallway in a thick tensed silence.

"Who's that brat beside Corporal?" She heard someone say when she passed, and through a curtain of messy dirty red hair, she found herself staring at two soldiers; a dirty blonde male and a petite ginger female.

"Leave her be, Oluo, orders from above." The woman reminded him sternly, "It appears that she's an underground mercenary that got captured. Other than that, no further information has been given."

Oluo Bozado scoffed haughtily, taking in the unknown woman's appearance – her scarlet disheveled hair was in a braid to her side, her black outfit was tattered and torn and dried blood clung to the side of her face and temples. "Huh? Why is that disgusting bitch given to Corporal to handle? Shouldn't she be turned in to the military police to handle? Do you know anything, Petra?"

Petra Ral, his veteran teammate merely sighed, holding onto her obnoxious friend's shoulder. "I don't know anything."

Her response left him looking confused. His gaze was full of contempt and disgust when he looked back at the redhead. "Well, we can't be having filth here while we work, best she be gone soon."

"It's the commander's orders. We have no right to doubt him." Petra chided her friend for his insensitivity. "I heard she's good at using the 3D maneuver gear."

Olou cocked his brow, crossing his arms on his chests he eyed on the female dubiously. "That girl? Look at her! She's as frail as a twig and she's basically shivering like she's about to piss herself." He pointed out, his voice laced with disdain.

He sighed after Petra threw him a disapproving look. "But if it's the commander orders, I will overlook it. I just can't stand filth while I am working."

His comrade beside him face palmed. "You're trying to talk like Corporal Levi again, aren't you Olou? Stop that! You don't sound like him at all!" She berated him, slightly annoyed at this weird obsession to mimic their Captain.

She could hear them as they bickered, their voices getting more distant as they traveled further down the hallway. Ignorant people, she cursed inwardly. Soon enough, they arrived in front of the wide oak wood door, and her heart sank when she knew the time had come.

The man beside her knocked a few times before swinging the door opens, pushing her in aggressively. She stumbled with the sudden rough push and heard the door slam shut behind them after her escort had stepped in.

"What are you going to do with her, Erwin? Why did you even bring her here in the first place?" The raven-haired male took no time in confronting his superior. He went forward and kicked her in back of her knees, causing her to fall over to the floor. "Kneel, brat."

Erwin Smith frowned distastefully, holding a hand up to signal him to stop his attacks. "Levi…" He chided in a harsh voice. He walked towards the prisoner, hovering above her with an indescribable expression, "What is your name?"

Silence ensued, the tension between the three growing thicker each passing silence. A loud violent smack snapped the silence in the air, when Levi mercilessly swiped a hard kick across her face.

"Speak." He demanded hotly, gritting his teeth in obvious frustration at her silence.

She coughed, the burning pain in her right cheek throbbing as she fell head first to the floor. But still, she was determined to hold her silence – she wasn't going to break, she wasn't going to cave in.

Levi made an angry sound beneath his nose, raising his leg and kneeing her right in her jawline. Blood spilled from her mouth upon the hard impact. "Do you really need me to knock all your damned teeth out?"

"Levi." Erwin reminded him harshly. Levi acknowledged his superior with a hesitant stiff nod and looked away with a grunt of protest. The commander of the Survey Corps focused his attention back on the panting redhead. "I'll ask you once more, what is your name?"

This time, she tilted her head up in an exaggerated slowness. Her emerald eyes were searing with the purest hatred as she glared at the older blonde figure, "You…" She spoke through gritted teeth, before abruptly standing up and charging towards him full with malicious intent.

She didn't have a chance to launch her attack on the Commander before she was pulled back violently and she groaned in agony when she fell backwards, exhausted both emotionally and physically. Being held captive really took a toll on her. She was so sure that she could easily defeat them if she wasn't so worn out.

"…Take her away." Erwin said after pensive consideration, turning his back on the girl as if to hide his expression.

"Did you offend her or something? She seemed to possess a really strong hatred for you. It's either she's mental, or you know what's going on." Levi analyzed smoothly, narrowing his gray eyes on Erwin suspiciously.

Over the years Levi had learned to see through some of Erwin's subtle actions, although he wasn't exactly accurate, he knew something was unsettling his usually composed commander. "Who is she? You know her, don't you?"

Erwin threw a knowing look at his leading soldier, sighing softly just as a cloud of guilt began to touch his blue eyes, before saying, "…Ida Starke, that is her name."

At the sound of her name leaving pass Erwin's lips, a flash of disgust crossed her face and she clenched her fist tightly, her nails digging into her flesh.

"A noble girl?" Levi echoed, recognizing her last name as one the of prestigious noble households in the North of Wall Sina. "I don't need to know this useless brat's name." He countered sharply, "What I want to know is why you went through all this trouble for her. Surely you could've enforced the help of the Military Police instead of the Survey Corps."

"Because…" Ida lifted her face off the floor with all the strength she could muster and spoke in a voice cool as ice, "My real name is not Ida Starke…" She glanced at the direction of the composed blonde, her raging forest green eyes loathing the sight of him. "My birth name is Ida _Smith_… isn't that right, _**father**_?"

A raw anticipating silence took over as both men stared at her speculatively. She could sense Levi's shock from his apprehensive silence, but she couldn't discern what Erwin was feeling. Finding it redundant to keep her focus on Erwin – especially when she was starting to get annoyed with the disapproving glint in his judgmental eyes – Ida lowered her apathetic gaze with a scoff of disbelief.

"Damn." Levi was the first one to break the silence that Ida was expecting to go on forever. He folded his strong arms, scowling at the news, "You really fucked up big time, didn't you, Erwin?"

Erwin didn't appreciate his jest. "Find her a suitable room and tend to her wounds." He finally breathed out, tearing his glance away from Levi's intense stare, "I leave things to you, Levi."

Humanity's strongest scowled in intense disapproval, "You're making me play the shitty role of a babysitter now?"

A sharp intense look from Erwin was all it took to send Levi hissing in defeat as he forcibly grabbed the reluctant girl up by her shoulders, dragging her out of the door. "You fucking heard him, let's go."

_This is a one-time favor,_ Levi told himself, knowing that Erwin could use some time to himself. _I'll not be held responsible for this brat._

**-x{O}x-**

In life, you don't always get what you want. Levi Ackerman had known in fact all too well, he grew up as a thug in the slums in the underground, after all. Stealing, plundering and killing were all he ever knew before he joined the Survey Corps, or to be more exact, blackmailed into joining by Erwin Smith.

But never had Levi expected that even after gaining a position of Lance Corporal and the renowned title of Humanity's strongest soldier, that he would ever have to resort to doing petty things like this ever again. It was a waste of his time, and he certainly didn't like doing something unproductive.

He stormed into the room without even knocking, aggravated beyond means he had to play the part as babysitter, "Oi, brat. Change into this."

Ida Starke looked impassively at her visitor, before reverting her gaze back to the ground. Levi raised a brow at her silence. "Are you going to keep silent forever, or what?" His irritation doubled as she continued to hold her strong silence, "Oi. I'm fucking talking to you."

She tore her gaze away from the ground again, her shimmering emerald eyes boring deep into the man by the door. Levi scowled and he dumped the clothes on the bed. "…You don't look like Erwin at all." He commented after a tense awkward pregnant pause, musing over her looks.

"I take after my mother." She said darkly, but yet there was certainly warmness in her voice when she spoke, as if she found pride in it.

Levi was surprised that she responded and he couldn't help but probe further. As much as it doesn't seem like it, Levi was intrigued by the sudden news of the appearance of Erwin's own flesh and blood, "Where is she now?"

"Dead." Ida said simply in a dark voice, devoid of any emotions, her eyes half-lidded. "Titans killed her."

He considered her dubiously, and then he questioned in a flat deadpan, "Shouldn't you be safely tucked in Wall Sina, being a noble brat and all?"

"I was born out of wedlock, abandoned by my father and frowned upon by my mother's noble family. Do you really think I would be able to live a comfortable life bathing in luxury like those swines?" She rebuffed sharply, her eyes glistening with irate, "I was cast out and lived with my disgraced mother in Shiganshina District."

"Is that why you became a mercenary in the underground? To earn a living?"

In all honestly, Levi could emphasize her situation; he too was once from the underground society as well. He knew how hard life was down there.

"It's none of your damn business." She spat with much venom. Her narrowed eyes started glazing the room, now that her handcuffs were off, she felt much more comfortable. But this also meant a chance for an escape.

"Don't even think about it brat. You're not going anywhere."

Ida clenched her teeth tightly, her fist curling into a rigid clutch on the bedspreads beneath her. Sharp, she thought, very sharp indeed, he could predict my movements. "Is that the bastard's order? To lock me up in here?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's mine." Levi deadpanned in a monotone, clearly aggravated at her sarcastic tone. "I'm going to cut to the damn chase. Since Erwin left things to me, here's my proposition. Join the Survey Corps or I will hand your useless ass to the Military Police. At least this way you will have a purpose in your shitty life."

Her expression was as cool as a bronze statue, but it was her tone that showed the intense rage sizzling inside her. She was trying hard to compose herself, but she couldn't help but let a disbelief sardonic scoff leave her lips, "Do you even know what you're saying? I'm not joining that shit excuse of a legion. Wings of Freedom? Hope for Humanity? Don't make me laugh. My biological father is the commander of the great and elite Survey Corps but my mother died tragically in the hands of the very savage beasts my father had sworn to eradicate."

"Tch, you really are a genuine brat after all." Levi scoffed in disbelief, "Then what are you going to do? Go back to the slums? Rot your entire life there? Rob, plunder, kill? What purpose do you have?"

"Why do you care?" Ida barked back fiercely, "I'm not joining that pathetic excuse of a legion. Where were the Survey Corps when the Titans invaded the Wall? The so called most actively involved in Titan combat, the 'Titan-killers', the great heroes that fight for our freedom – you couldn't even protect half of the townsmen."

Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance, "So, you're blaming us for the death of your mother?"

"Is there a problem, midget?" Ida snapped back hostility, not liking the tone of his voice.

"I thought you were an idiot, from what I can tell, you didn't inherit any of Erwin's traits." Levi replied sardonically, eying on the seething redhead in front of him with contempt. "And from what I see, you're a damn midget yourself."

Ida fumed, it was true that she was around the same height as Levi and she did have a petite figure, but that wasn't what she was furious about, "Do not compare me with that bastard."

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Levi's face was cool and calm, clearly not affected by the outrageous woman in front of him. "It's not a good idea to piss me off right now since your shitty fate depends on me."

He had come across too many psychotic women in his life before, and this brat in front of him was no weird foreign person to him. His mind flickered to the drooling face of the hyperactive Hanji Zoe while she ogled at the Titans and he shuddered inwardly at that thought.

Ida's brows clashed together in a furrow. "Just what are you trying to say?"

Levi scowled in annoyance and scoffed. Ida could see it written all over his face – he was frustrated that he was talking to someone like her. He looked down on her.

"You are just looking for someone to blame for your mother's death, you're weak and cowardly." He pointed out without the necessary filter.

She gritted her teeth in response, clearly insanely offended. "Who the fuck are you to say that?!"

"Listen, you shitty brat." Levi rolled his sharp gray eyes, clearly having enough with her insolence. "In case my words are too hard to comprehend in that pea-size block head of yours, I will put it in simpler terms. You couldn't protect your mother that time. You're too weak and useless. She died at your hands, it was your fault, but you refuse to acknowledge that and blamed it on others instead."

In a flash, Ida grabbed the fruit knife by the table and aimed it for the Corporal's neck. "You don't know who you are talking to here." She threatened cockily, her eyes flashing with hatred and malicious thoughts. She had just about had enough with this man, he was really testing her patience.

Denial. Hatred. Rage. She didn't know how to lock it all away.

Levi knew it was no idle threat, but he remained unaffected and composed. Dead locking his eyes with her determined forest-green ones, he smirked, clearly intrigued by the woman in front of him. He had to admit, she had guts, but she was reckless with her actions.

With a confident smirk that Ida did not miss, he landed a fast kick to her legs and grabbed her wrist, twisting it as he forced her to drop the blade. He effectively subdued with another sharp twist on her arm and pinned her against the table, and the knife dropped noisily to the floor.

"Same goes to you. You don't know me as well. The reason why I'm assigned with this ridiculous shitty babysitting task is because there is no one else here more skilled and capable of disciplining cocky incompetent brats."

Fast. Ida couldn't even believe how fast he was; she didn't even see his counter attack coming. Gasping as Levi spun her around, he held onto her wrist as he deadlocked his eyes with hers. "As much as it pains me to admit, you got spunk."

"Is that supposed to be a fucking compliment?" Ida snarled vehemently with hatred. She felt his cold haunting eyes observing her, like he was contemplating on what he should do with her next.

"I heard you are skilled in 3D maneuvers gear, so lend humanity your strength. If not, do it for yourself, fight for your freedom and fight to avenge." Levi's voice was firm and unwavering, his eyes narrowing down like he was expecting the right answer from her. "At least that way, you can have a purpose in your shitty life."

Releasing hisr grip on her roughly, Ida rubbed her wrist as she watched him take firm strides towards the exit, his back never turning on the perplexed woman. He stopped just before he closed the door, his voice grim, like he wanted Ida to know that he was serious. "Decide, and fucking make it quick."

Ida felt all her remaining strength disappear when Levi left, and fought hard to keep herself on her two feet. Looking at the bed where he had left her a change of clothes, she picked it up, smoothing over the dark green fabric with the Survey Corps insignia imprinted on it – the wings of freedom.

She didn't know how long she stared at it, nor was she aware that she was holding her breath. The raw silence that had became her only friend suffocated her as the seconds passed.

_Denial._

After witnessing a traumatizing, horrifying event, after years and years of refusing to acknowledge the truth, Ida Starke had slipped into denial.

It was this very day that she finally felt the glass cages of denial that had been trapping her for years splinter, crack and crumble. Then, it finally came, the realization - the agonizing sting in her heart that almost made her want to throw up.

But she willed it to fade and composed herself. She will not cry, her tears had all dried up.

"You couldn't protect your mother that time. You're too weak and useless. She died at your hands, it was your fault, but you refuse to acknowledge that and blamed it on others instead."

"Fight for your freedom and fight to avenge."

"At least this way, you will have a purpose in your shitty life."

"A purpose…huh?" She murmured softly.

With a loud exhale, she grabbed onto the uniform, slid her arms into the tan jacket and fastened the green cloak around her neck. Her forest green eyes were blazing with profound determination. Ida knew that Levi's brash comments were intended to weaken her resolve, but they only served to strengthen it.

She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror once she was done and for once, she felt a flicker of hope in her stale heart.

"…A soldier…." She echoed out in disbelief, touching onto the reflective mirror. Sighing audibly, she stuffed all her disturbing thoughts to the back of her head, deciding that she would ponder on it on another day.

_Survive_. That was what she needed to do for now.

She was _strong_ - not because of her skills, not because of how she was able to accept things and adapt quickly, but because of her ability to live through _hell_.

* * *

**The Prologue begins one year before Eren and the others join the Survey Corps, they will be appearing in this story very often and I plan to make them the main supporting characters! Thank you for giving this fanfiction a shot! Reviews are very much appreciated! I want to hear what you guys think!**

**Prologue revamped: 5 October 2014.**

**Thank you to my dear beta-readers:** **AliLaShae, TheImaginativeFox**


	2. Captain Troubles

**A/N: **Thank you for your support so far! I love all of you dearly and I sincerely thank anyone who gave this fanfic a chance!

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 01 - Captain Troubles  
**

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Captain?" Eld was appalled by the sudden news. "The enrollment of new recruits is conducted after their three year training course. You want to add her to our ranks when she has no any prior experience?"

"I agree, she will die on her first expedition." Gunther nodded his head.

Levi frowned deeply and scowled before turning to address the silent Erwin seated at their table. "I know it's pissing on the rules, I won't say anything if you object."

Erwin Smith interlaced his fingers together. "I understand perfectly that she doesn't have any prior training and may cause concerns for some time. But even with that said, she could be honed into a formidable soldier with the skills sets that she has displayed so far."

"I object this!" Oluo piped out loudly from the table causing Petra to frown distastefully at his loudness. "Even if we accept that brat into the Scouting Legion, she shouldn't be immediately placed in the Special Operation Squads!"

With gritted teeth and a frown of disdain, Oluo certainly did not look happy. He had worked his way up to his position today; spilled blood, sweat, and devoted hours into honing his skills. So it was no surprise to anyone that he had taken offense to the sudden news.

The Commander considered the cadet's words for a moment, before turning to Levi pensively. "If I were entrust her to your squad, you will be responsible for her training, Levi."

He snorted briskly in response, before grumbling grouchily, "I know that."

"Then it's settled then." Erwin nodded his head, moving out of his seat. "I expect a standard report on her training. You're dismissed."

"Eh? Are you serious?!" Eld retorted in response, but he backed down in defeat and folded his arms when Erwin threw a steaming look at him.

**-x{O}x-**

Ida Starke knew it was hard being a member in Survey Corps. What troubled her was her relationship with her biological father, she knew that joining would only mean having more interactions with him and she wasn't exactly fond of that.

Levi, her new Captain, had arrived at the conclusion that it would more beneficial if no one knew about her biological relationship with Erwin. It didn't take long for Erwin to try making small awkward talks with her whenever they met in the hallway, but Ida would merely turn away with a dull expression and walk away.

And she thought it was hard to avoid the pesky blonde. But now, she had came to a conclusion that being a soldier in Corporal Levi, humanity's strongest squad, was much harder than avoiding her father in Survey Corps headquarters.

"Your half-assed cleaning won't do! What the hell are you doing?" Levi reprimanded as he stormed into the room with a dirty rag.

She flinched at the sound of his dark voice, he sounded pissed.

It would be hard for anyone to take him seriously while Levi is adorning his 'cleaning attire' consisting of a white bandana and a white mask that covered half of his face, but Ida knew to take him seriously - she didn't want to run thirty laps around the field again for missing a spot on the windows.

"It's god damned six in the morning!" Ida, sleep deprived and extremely agitated over his cleaning antics argued back, "You wake me up at five to do cleaning, so what kind of work would you expect?!"

Levi grunted as he inspected the room, clearly not impressed. "There's nothing more respectable than a spotless sleeping area." He shot back, determined to prove his point, "I want you to sweep the courtyard after this, twice, just to be sure. God damn it, you can't even get one thing right."

She could only silently curse her wretched captain. It was just her luck to have a chauvinistic bastard for a leader. What was he thinking making her clean all around their dorms?! If she wanted to clean, she would have joined the cleaning agency and certainly not Survey Corps.

She lost count of how many times she wanted desperately to yell at him, to shout that he demanded perfection, he should've just done the cleaning by himself, but the fear of having a longer list of chores won over her anger.

"What?" Levi raised a brow when he noticed that she was hesitant to speak.

Ida couldn't hate herself more for actually caving in to his intimidation, she wasn't exactly good at obeying orders, but since this was a Military, she knew that strict rules were always enforced. "It's nothing."

"Your face says otherwise," Levi pointed out briskly. "If you got a problem, then say it."

"I'm going to have a panic attack every time I see a damn broom now," She muttered bitterly under her breath, but unfortunately for her, Levi's sharp ears had picked up everything she said.

"Oh?" Levi leveled his hard glare with hers, and he scoffed. "So, you're saying that when the discipline get too intense, it could cause a trauma?"

She hated the sound of that mocking tone, absolutely detested it. Ida mustered up her best death glare at him, clearly offended by his remark.

"Just as I thought, you're just a brat. I'll go check on the room upstairs, you've cleaned the room already, right?" Levi questioned briskly and she only grunted irritably in response, focusing back to her cleaning before she actually tried to strangle him.

When Levi left the room, she groaned in exasperation, throwing the rag she was holding to the ground in the frustration. The worst part of all? She wasn't cleaning her own dorm; she was cleaning Levi's room! But Ida knew better than to gripe and disobey orders, no matter how unfair it was.

"What is up with that clean freak?! Humanity's strongest soldier my ass, more like Humanity's most obsessive soldier," She grumbled to herself, looking around at the spotless room.

Everything just had to been precise and neat - even the way he aligned his quills and ink in his drawers had to be in a certain way. It was beyond aggravating to her, she could not comprehend his uncanny habit. Just how clean did he want the place to be? Ida was sure that the room was so clean to a point that she could probably eat off of the floor.

As she pondered over how was she going to skip out on cleaning duties, a knock on the door drew out of her mischievous thoughts. "Captain? Are you in there- Oh!"

A light ginger-haired, petite female stared at Ida, her amber coloured eyes studied her as she took in Ida's cleaning attire that Levi demanded her to wear. She smiled vibrantly, entering the room. "You're the new member right? I'm Petra Ral, nice to meet you."

Ida stared impassively at her, before picking up the rag and reverting back to cleaning. She recognized her as a member in the same dorm as her, but she hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet. "Ida Starke."

"You're a noble women? You're the girl that Commander Erwin bought in, right? I remember you, I was surprised to hear that someone like you joined the Survey Corps. Welcome to the squad." Petra amber eyes were wide, her lips curling to a bright smile. She extended her hand out for a handshake.

However despite the warm welcome, Ida did not even spare a second glance at the ginger, and merely murmured a small "Thanks" in response.

Petra awkwardly withdrew her proffered hand; slightly hurt that Ida rebuffed her attempts to be friendly. "…Captain is making you clean huh?" She chuckled awkwardly, taken aback by Ida's intimidating and unapproachable demeanour.

Ida grunted in response, scrubbing the railings harder as she imagined Levi's face on it. She smiled sadistically when she thought about how much would've she enjoyed rubbing his face with a dirty rag and watch him scream in disgust because he got filthy.

"Well, don't get so mad at him. He's like that with all newbies, even us! I have served him for three years and yet I still don't get his uncanny cleaning habits." Petra tried to make small talk but Ida was as unapproachable as a Titan; cold and distant.

Scratching her head, Petra took her grim silence as her cue to leave to redhead alone for now. "Well, see you at training later. It's your first day, right?"

"Looking forward to get my ass chewed by Captain," Ida grumbled sarcastically.

Petra only laughed softly and landed a reassuring hand on the redhead's shoulders. Ida stiffened at her soft touch, certainly not use to having someone make physical contact with her. "We all went through that rite of passage once, you can't imagine the first time I was assigned under Corporal Levi's squad, I had to clean until my arms were sore. He just wants to strictly enforce his strict habits on us, that's all."

Ida frowned distastefully. "Consider that done."

In fact, Ida never wanted to see a rag ever again. Ever since yesterday all she had done was cleaning, from wiping windows to scrubbing floors to sweeping the courtyard... This was certainly not how she expected life as a Survey Corps' soldier was.

"If you have any troubles at all, just look for me!" Petra offered kindly, grinning as she skipped out of the door. "We girls have to stick with each other out." She winked and disappeared out of sight.

What a nice girl, she thought to herself, and then, she angrily pushed out that thought of her mind. Her rational part of her mind was screaming, 'No, you can't."

Ida knew that she was better off alone - she didn't need any friends, comrades, or any companion. She was fine like this, alone. She was afraid of attachment and she avoided it like a plague .

Attachment bought grief, attachment only bought horror, and attachment only bought pain.

Scarred from the misery of witnessing endless amounts of death and drowned by Survivor's guilt, Ida had made a resolve to always stay alone. Nothing can hurt you if have nothing to lose.

It's the things that I love most, that destroy me.

Ida grumbled angrily to herself. Her mind drifting as she set herself to her task. She had never expected that she would have ever joined the Survey Corps. She just didn't know what had gotten into her when she agreed. Her late mother would have never approved of it, "Too dangerous," she would say.

Her mother, Elise Starke, was once a bright woman, but the stress of losing her beloved and her noble family abandoning her took a toll on her as the years passed. Ida witnessed her mother crumble day by day, slowly but surely, her unhappiness became clear to Ida. She knew for a fact that Elise wouldn't have approved of her only daughter risking her life on expeditions.

Teething in pain and anger, Ida shook silently from the immense pressure of the memories of her horrifying past.

She had witnessed her home being ripped apart by Titans and her mother being swiped up by a Titan and killed. She knew very well about the dreadful horrors that the Titans bring, but honestly, she didn't really care – she would probably be scared shitless in the past just by thinking about fighting them, but she was different now.

She had changed.

Since she was twelve, she had lived in Shiganshina District, but before she bathed in luxury of the riches of her maternal family. Raised in the capital far away from harm for half of her life without a worry of the fear from the Titans, she was privileged, even if she was a disgraceful love-child. Her life in the exile at Shiganshina District wasn't all too bad, and for that she was grateful.

Before, Ida had never known the hardness of work, the bitter truth of Titans or even realized how pathetic Humanity was, to live in confined cages deprived of freedom. But everything changed for her on that very day when Wall Maria fell, the day where she lost everything.

She remembered her past when her fists would only bleed, not strike. When she witnessed and touched death, only to feel her fingertips shudder in despair, where everything she had held dear were obliterated, pulverized, burnt to dust and washed away in the ferocious raging rain then forgotten forever.

But despite every, she was determined to survive.

So, she came back with hands calloused from wielding sharp blades, eyesight sharp with accuracy, and senses beyond the average human. She painfully studied the sinful wonders of weapons and mastered the art of stealth and deceit for the sake of surviving. Ida honed her skills in survival in the underground slums for years, doing anything to get by another day. She couldn't go back to her noble Starke relatives; they had all expected her to be dead after all.

Shaking her head, Ida could only sigh out loudly. Planning to distract herself away from depressing thoughts, she gripped tightly on the rag she was holding on. "…This isn't working out."

Cleaning wasn't going to get her anyway near distracted; it only encouraged her to think even more. Throwing her rag to the ground, Ida scanned her bored eyes around the room. Her eyes twinkled with vengeance as she approached Levi's bed, her mind brimming with malicious thoughts.

This would show him, that damned bastard!

She climbed on top of his bed, her dirty combat boots still intact and she began jumping around the white sheets, determined to create a mess that was sure to drive her clean-freak Captain ballistic. It felt liberating to exact revenge and have some fun at the same time.

"Ida Starke."

The redhead immediately froze, straightening up like a pole when she heard that voice. It was so distinctive that Ida was so sure that it was him. Turning around nervously, she berated herself for even attempting to pull off such a childish prank without thinking of the consequences.

Levi Ackerman levelled her with a hard furious gaze. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

For the first time, fear crippled her speech and her mind went blank. It was embarrassing enough to get caught like a little kid pulling off a childish prank, but the intimidating look on Levi's face was enough for her to gulp dryly because she knew what was coming.

His feet were tapping on the ground, his patience trickling away as he waited for a response. "Well, you disgusting brat?" She could tell he was mad, infuriated beyond means. His lips were twitching in disdain and Ida knew it was the end for her.

But what came out of her mouth was one of the most stupidest and embarrassing things she had ever said.

"I – I was trying to make the bed soft for you, S - Sir!"

**-x{O}x-**

Was she pleased to see Corporal Levi's expression after he saw the black stains on his sparkling white sheet? _Yes_. Was she overjoyed when he started turning as red as tomato, shivering in shock at the mess? _Yes_.

Was it worth it, after all? _Hell fucking no._

Ida glanced at Levi from afar and shuddered violently in horror. Somehow that man managed to look so intimidating despite his small stature. Her arms and legs ached so badly that she was surprised they were still attached on.

True to his infamous reputation, Levi was just as ruthless as one could expect. In front of everyone in the scouting legion, he dragged her by the her collar like an ashamed child caught stealing a cookie before dinner through the hallways and made her run laps around the courtyard carrying his mattress as evidence for her mischief all while shouting 'I'm an immature dirty pig!'

Almost everyone laughed at the spectacle they saw their famed captain, dressed in his trusty old cleaning suit, shouting at the panting redhead as she ensured his discipline with increasing impatience. As he shouted at her each time, he demanded that she run faster. It was almost like he was training a dog.

Now, she couldn't even walk past a bunch of Survey Corps soldiers without someone snickering or whispering the words 'immature dirty pig'. Somehow, Ida was beginning to dream about living back in the underground slumps, it sounded like heaven now.

And to further piss on her bonfire, today was the day she was about to get introduced as a new member to the Survey Corps and it was her first day of training as an official member. Things weren't looking so bright for Ida, seeing that everyone by now already knew of her existence as the redhead who dared dirty Captain's Levi belongings, or as the immature dirty pig.

Somewhere in the large courtyard, Petra Ral caught her captain just as he was about to leave the vicinity. "Corporal!"

"What do you want, Petra?" Levi looked even grumpier than usual, probably still upset that his extremely spotless bed was in risk of contamination germs and bed bugs.

Petra giggled softly in a small attempt to lightened the mood, "You could really cut the newbie some slack, you know? Not just anyone can understand your odd desire for cleaning." She smiled sweetly and cocked her head to the side, "You sure aren't giving yourself a very nice reputation!"

"Reputation means nothing to me," Levi replied coolly, turning his back on his comrade and preparing the leave for training. "She's need to learn quickly if she wants to be a part of my fucking squad."

"Well, don't be so harsh on the rookie." Petra threw him a knowing look, shaking her head in disapproval. "Cut her some slack, will you? You saw how she was chained up and bought here like a prisoner, that isn't very pleasant experience."

Levi contemplated over her advice for a moment, but he shook his head. "Impudence needs to beaten out of someone," He grumbled, deciding that there was no way he could go easy on that brat that dared to step on his bed with her filthy boots. "I never asked for your opinion, Petra."

He eyed on his target from afar, irking him even more. He headed towards where the disgruntled redhead was, seated at the very end of the bench as she watched in silence as the scouts mount their horses.

"You," He called.

"What do you want?" Ida snapped irritably, before deflating when she saw a fuming arch-browed Levi and added quickly in a soft voice, "Captain..."

"Follow me, and don't you dare think of doing anything funny. Otherwise you won't be having any damn teeth tomorrow," He warned her direly, leading the way towards the large group of assembled soldiers.

They saluted their prized soldier as soon as they saw him. Levi merely gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement and dragged a highly annoyed redhead beside him. "She'll be a new member under my squad starting today."

He smacked her back roughly, and Ida stumbled forward, her back searing. "Introduce yourself, brat."

Several gasps and even chuckles sounded through the group. Clearly, they had recognized her either from two days before where she was brought to the headquarters chained like a dog as the rumored skilled mercenary or that they saw the whole ordeal of her punishment this morning.

Words traveled fast about the rumored redhead who manage to piss off humanity's strongest soldier.

"Ida Starke," She spoke loud and clear, keeping her chin up and her face clear of any emotions. She will not let these people belittle her.

"Starke? A noble woman?" She heard someone echoed in the crowd followed by other gossip.

"She probably pulled strings with her relatives to get in, tch, riding on fame and coming here with the intention of getting special treatment? No wonder Captain Levi punished her so strictly."

Before Ida could blow her temper and scream at them, Levi stepped in to cool the situation. "Tch. You think that a noble would waste their time coming here and risk their precious lives fighting for Humanity when they fatten themselves like useless pigs in the Capital? She's an illegitimate child, drill that into your skulls."

Ida could only glower at Levi, her gaze full of hate and contempt. After the whispering died down, Levi dismissed the group back to their respective squad and signaled his group to retrieve their horses.

"You." Ida stormed up to Levi the minute they are out of earshot, she was infuriated beyond means and her cheeks were flushed with boiling blood. "Why the hell did you tell everyone that I'm an illegitimate child?!"

She hated it, the sins of her name and birth that bought along strings of accusation, contempt and distaste. It was so unfair, to be judged upon by people, to be hated and frowned upon before she even had a chance to prove her self. Ida had grown up hearing derogatory remarks about her, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it affected her.

"You are one, are you not?" Levi replied coldly, looking even more irritated than usual. "I wasn't lying."

"You don't have to say it in front of everyone! I wanted to keep that personal!" Ida scowled, affected by the indifference streaming out of him.

Levi merely glanced at her with a stoic expression. "Would you rather have them think that you're out for special treatment then? If you plan to keep your lineage a secret, change your goddamned last name. Don't be coming here and pissing on me when all I did was reveal something they are bound to find out later."

Shoving her aside with a rough knock to the shoulder, Levi took hold of the reins of two well-bred horses, holding one out to Ida. "Do not go three horses behind me, understood?"

Biting her lower lip, Ida reluctantly snatched the reins for him and scoffed. She was still irritated at her self for not thinking things through and yet still mad at Levi for revealing her past without her permission; though she knew that he meant well.

"Don't think because you're Erwin's daughter that I am going to go easy on you. This is no place for a princess; so don't expect to receive any special treatment because I know who you are. This place is all about skills and survival, and if you can't take it, fuck off."

Fury sparked her forest green eyes and she gritted her teeth. "I thank you for worrying about me, but fucking back off, sir…" She stomped her way in front of him, her face dangerously close to his. "If you're talking about skills, I can ensure you that I will take on the challenge every day. Now if you would excuse me."

Knocking on his shoulder like he did with her a few minutes ago, Ida mounted her white horse and pulled on the reins. The horse neighed and reeled underneath her. Leveling her gaze with Levi's, she spoke with conviction. "Keep that title in check Captain, you never know when someone might steal the title of humanity's strongest. But, you can't lose to a girl, can you?"

Levi looked slightly amused when she sped off on her horse leaving a dust of smoke. He quickly mounted her horse and chased after her. "Fucking brat got some spunk."

An unknowing smirk played on his lips, he was never more determined to put the brat in her place.

* * *

**Yes, Ida is a stinking brat for now. Any one want to smack her in the face with a chair? *hands out chairs* HAHA, but you'll see her develop soon.** **She's really not all that bad, I promise. There's a reason why I made her that way!  
**

**Chapter 01 Revamped: 5 October 2014  
**

Thank you to my dear BETA reader: **Suledin!**


	3. Special Operation Squad

**A/N:** Thank you all for your support so far!

* * *

**_Humanity's Strongest Woman _**by xDollfie

**Chapter 02 - Special Operation Squad**

* * *

"Don't get so cocky noob." Oluo Bozado, her assigned teammate, taunted. He leered towards Ida. "No matter how fucking skilled you think you are...just because Corporal Levi was put in charge of supervising you, doesn't mean a piss-poor brat like you-"

The rest of his sentence got cut off as he abruptly bit his tongue and Ida merely blinked at the crimson blood gushing out of his mouth.

"You were saying, Bozado?" She snarled sardonically, digging her heels in her white horse and speeding off.

The squad came to a resounding halt when they reached their destination deep in the forest. Levi had them settle their horses by the river before turning to the rest of his crew. "Change into your 3D Maneuver Gear and prepare for training."

Marie Clarie, another veteran in Levi's Special Operations Squad, came running up to Ida. "Hey! Do you need any help?" She offered with a grin.

Ida embraced her grin with a passive look, her tone as drone as it always was. "No thanks, I can handle myself."

"Leave that shitty brat alone Marie. She thinks she's good enough that she doesn't need to enlist our help." Gunther Schultz entered the vicinity. He bore his glowering gaze on the petite redhead, certainly not approving of her. He just didn't understand what Captain Levi saw in her to assign her into the squad. "Don't be so full of yourself, you underground trash."

"Gunther, that's really mean of you!" Marie, the blonde girl in pigtails chided her teammate.

Ignoring them, Ida strapped on her 3D maneuver gear fairly easily. Everything was familiar to her and for years, she had trained herself in the ways of battle. Ida just simply couldn't understand why her squad mates couldn't just leave her alone. Albeit, it would be a lie to say that she didn't expect it coming.

It was only natural that her squad mates didn't welcome her with warm open arms. Only the best of the elite was assigned for Levi's Special Operation Squad and it was hard to comprehend why a newbie like her was enlisted under the prized Captain's command.

The only girls in the squad, Marie and Petra were relatively friendly though, but that didn't matter to Ida. She would much preferred to be alone.

She couldn'_t risk_ getting too close to them.

"Starke!" Petra came running up towards her, already fully set up with her gears.

Ida looked up to see a sprinting ginger towards her just as she fastened the last buckle. "What?"

"I'm here to brief you on the objective of our training!" chirped Petra Ral with her usual bright smile. "In the forest, there are wooden Titan forms displayed everywhere and our objective is to find them and-"

"I know what to do. Slice them in the neck right?" Ida cut her off briskly. It took her awhile to realize that her words came out a little too harshly and she averted her guilty eyes away from Petra's hurt face.

She didn't really mean to be that harsh and neither did she particularly enjoy rebuffing the warm and kind's girl attempt to be friendly. As cold and stoic as she might seem, it wasn't as if she didn't have feel any remorse.

Jason Meerin, a big burly bald man scoffed beside Gunter, glaring at the redhead for her insolence. "Cocky aren't we? Titans are not as easy to fight as you think it is! Stop acting like this is a damn joke. I can't wait to see if you can keep up that arrogant demeanor of yours when you are killed on your first expedition."

"Do you know how many soldiers have been killed at the hands of Titans?" Gunter added, hissing in disdain for the unfazed redhead. Her cool composure was certainly ticking him off. "Training isn't the same as actual fighting you know. You can be killed in seconds if you aren't careful."

Though she felt the sting in her heart at their derogatory response, Ida kept an apathetic expression. She refused to show any signs of emotions and acted like it didn't bother her.

But the truth was, it _bothered_ her greatly. More than anyone could ever imagine.

In all honestly, she wasn't intending to come off as arrogant disrespect prick. She just wanted to be alone. To just be with herself and her endless thought. But since her new squad already had this impression of her and misunderstood her, then so be it.

If the _world_ continued to reject her, she will _reject_ the world.

"Tch. We will see who dies first, you bastards." Ida snapped back in an abysmal tone.

"What?!" Oluo was livid in anger "Don't you dare talk to an outranking soldier that way, you filthy piece of shit!"

Without another second to spare, and certainly not wanting to stay to listen to anymore of their threats, Ida decided that she was far too tired from her midget's Captain torturous punishment earlier on to even pretend to be listening to them.

Their words can't hurt her; she had been through worse than this.

She shot her grapple into the tree and plunged herself quickly into the dense forest, skillfully maneuvering her way through the trees.

As much as they wouldn't like to admit it, her comrades found themselves watching the "novice" in an astonished awe. Her gear work was absolutely flawless, able to make every sharp turn and move competently with ease. The wind pressed on her cheek roughly as she increased her speed. Ida had always enjoyed using the 3D maneuver gear; it was the only time she felt liberated and free.

"Wow, she isn't half as bad. To be able to maneuver through these dense areas like that and even at the sharps turns at that speed…she has skills." Marie whistled next to Petra who nodded in agreement. Their surprised eyes were pinned on the redhead as she skillfully zipped through the forest.

Gunther merely scoffed and Jason folded his arms haughtily on his chest. "Wait till she goes on her first expedition. Let's see how well she does at a battle on the plains."

Oluo, who was still recovering from his bitten tongue, smirked in challenge. "You call that skills Petra? I'll show her how we veterans do it then."

Eld Jinn, the second in command of the squad chuckled. Already in his stance to prepare launch, he said: "Go easy on the newbie, Oluo."

"She's an idiot. She knows nothing about being a soldier." Gunther added on.

With that said, the six comrades shot their grapple and pierced it into the trees, swinging their way through the dense setting with the gear mechanism. Ida Starke was already far away from them, but she was sure skilled veterans such as themselves could catch up to her in no time.

They were the elite among the elite, handpicked by Humanity's Strongest himself. There was no way they could lose to a loud mouth.

So no one could have imagined the shock on their faces when they realized that Ida had already slashed every wooden Titan in the near the vicinity. Her slashes were so precise, deep and lethal that even Gunter and Jason couldn't help but grin in amusement.

This would be a challenge.

As much as the boys didn't want to admit it, Ida Starke lived up to her reputation as being the skilled mercenary in the underground. For the next hour or so, a fierce battle raged in the forest, each aiming to earn a score with every mark on the wooden Titans' nape.

The newbie wasn't as incompetent as they had thought. She had tied the score with both Oluo and Eld, the most skilled soldiers in special operations squad.

The men have clearly underestimated her, but Eld and Oluo weren't backing down any time soon. Over the past years, they have worked up sweat and blood - there was no way that she was going to win.

"Get the last score Oluo!" Eld shouted as he made a sharp turn by the trees, his blades shining as the bright sunlight kissed it.

Oluo screamed back in response. "Of course! Who the hell do you think I am, you little shit!" He turned to look at Ida Starke who was several meters away from him, her face as calm and as bored as ever. This irked him even more. "Tsk, look at that stinking brat!"

"That Titan is mine!" Oluo let out a loud warrior's cry, charging speedily and zipping his way over. He didn't miss the narrowed eyes of Ida and the smirk on her lips as she took on the challenge.

"What the fuck?!" He heard Eld cry behind him. Confused, Oluo looked behind to see an astonished expression on his comrade face. Moving his vision to where Eld was staring at, Oluo could only gasp in shock when he saw that Ida had already overtaken him.

Ida snickered triumphantly, clutching onto her blade tightly. She could see the target clearly now, it was merely meters away from her.

Heartbeat accelerating, Ida thought back to how much she had suffered in the past four years. She had been through brutal hell, physically and psychologically. She knew what her comrades were thinking; they looked down on her and they didn't think she could do it.

She was inferior and incompetent newbie not worthy of being in their squad.

But that was all going to change now, she was going to prove to them that she was strong now. Strong enough to even take on the Titans that could make any brave soldier shiver in fear.

She tightened her grip on her blades in preparation for a lethal slash and she lifted them in the air, ready to strike the nape of the wooden titan's neck when…

_**BAM!**_

A sudden, dynamic force sent her plunging to the direction of the trees. Ida landed on the harsh surface of the tree bark with a loud thud and she groaned in agony, and as if to sprinkle glitter on her misery, she lost her footing on her branches and fell, thumbing down the branches as each hit threatened to leave another bruise. Luckily, she landed on a pile of bushes, cushioning for fall.

Ida groaned in searing agony. Her back was hurting and she felt like all her bones had been dislocated. Finding all the strength to push herself up, she hissed loudly in pain, rubbing her throbbing forehead. "What the fuck happened…?"

_"VICTORY!"_

Ida's eyes widened in realization, and she snapped her head up to see Eld and Oluo high fiving each other. She moved her gaze to the nape of the wooden titan, and found the missing piece on the wooden nape glaring back at her as if to insult her further.

Just what the hell happened? Ida clenched her teeth together roughly in bitter defeat and stumbled her way out of the thorny bush, bruised and bleeding.

To answer her questions, the reason for her failure appeared, dropping gracefully from the air right front of her. Immediately, Ida's forest green eyes sparked with immense blazing fury at that recognition. She charged towards him accusingly. "YOU DID THAT, MIDGET?!"

"Did what?" Levi's unfazed and calm expression escalating her anger even more. He swept the imaginary dust off his green cloak, cocking his eyebrow up when he saw how pisse she looked. "Oh, you mean the one who kicked your fat ass out of the way?"

Ida's eye twitched. She couldn't believe the amount of indifference he emitted! She had never met someone as cocky and chauvinistic as him. "Bastard! We can't attack each other! That is the rule, isn't it?!"

"You truly are a genuine novice." Levi spat, his tone full of venom. "The trainees can't attack each other, but I'm your Captain, hence your trainer. I thought you knew what to do since you dismissed Petra's help when she 'briefed' you on the training."

Ida could detect the sarcasm brimming from his tone and her anger flared even more. She flushed bright red, embarrassed at her backfired confidence, but yet still mad at Levi for playing around with her.

Was he trying to teach her a lesson now?

"You cocky bastard…" She gritted her teeth in a rough clash and snarled.

Her red hair was braided to the side and her fine baby strands were sticking onto her forehead in a thin layer of sweat. Her face flushed as she panted and winched from her injuries.

"You might be a little skilled, but you allow your confidence to blind you. If you weren't so concentrated on winning in the first place, you could have easily spotted my attack. But you were too confident of your skills and you paid the price. In expeditions where Titans butcher our subordinates like prey and display unpredictable behavior, you can never be too confident. If you were to act that way you were now…"

Levi's face was inches away from her, jabbing her with a heated steel-edged glare. He etched forward and spoke grimly just inches away from her earlobe, "You would be dead in a fucking snap."

Ida scoffed, looking away in defeat as she held onto her injured arm. She clenched her jaw together tightly, feeling his gaze burn into her almost threateningly. She was both humiliated and annoyed.

"Go to the medic and tend to your injuries." Levi noticed that she was bleeding and but he felt no remorse. Ida needed to learn the hard way. "Afterwards, we will be practice attacking titans on the plains where 3DMG would be at disadvantage."

**-x{O}x-**

"She really has talent doesn't she?" Commander Erwin Smith approached a yawning Corporal as he idly sipped on his tea, lazily watching the training taking place from a good distance with a veil of boredom on his features.

The blond middle-aged man eye's held a hint of pride as he watched the redhead practice working with a horse while making full use of her gears.

Levi merely acknowledged his superior with a brief glance before diverting his gaze to the training field by the distance, his glare seemingly intensified when he caught sight of Ida. "She's inexperienced, but her strength is unquestionable. What are you doing here anyway? Worried I would be to harsh on her?"

"I trust your decisions, though I had to admit, it really surprised me when you offered to place her under your squad." Erwin commented smoothly, settling on the space beside Levi. "She reminds me of you when you first came to Survey Corps. Skilled. But unrefined and uncontrollable."

"I don't know what you're thinking, Erwin. But whatever it is, swipe it off your brain. I didn't take her under my wing because she resembles me. It was because I felt that it was the best choice and we need more man force in the legion. Plus, sending your Commander's daughter to prison is a shitty idea that only an idiot would do." Levi answered with a voice devoid of any emotions, his hooded eyes looking as bored as ever.

Erwin looked amused, knowing Levi too well to take offense. "But she does, doesn't she?"

"_Tch_." Levi lifted his teacup to his lips. "I don't ever remembering being like that. She's a complete and shitty brat. She thinks far too highly of herself and if she goes on expedition like that, there's a high chance that she wouldn't be returning at all."

"She's worrying, isn't she?" Erwin smiled, chuckling softly. "Anyhow, don't be too harsh on her. Tune it down a little. I saw what you did."

"Playing protective daddy now, Erwin? If she's under my squad, let me train her my way." Levi barked back saucily and Erwin frowned deeply. The Corporal sighed, looking away from him, "Her mother is dead you know…"

Erwin's features held an indescribable expression when he heard that. "I am aware."

"Why did you leave her? You knew about Ida's existence, didn't you?" Levi couldn't help but pry further, though he knew it was rude. He was sure Erwin didn't mind.

"Elise was from a noble family, where as I was nothing more than solider. It was either that I cut off all contact with her or she would get disowned and live on the streets. Back then, I aspired to be a commander. I couldn't afford to look after her when I am out on expeditions all the time. So I did what was best."

"You didn't know she was cast out to live in Shiganshina District?" Levi raised a brow, surprised.

Erwin Smith shook his head slowly, his expression unreadable and his eyes distant, "…When I found out, it was too late. Wall Maria had fallen. I had assumed they died when the Wall fell, until I heard of Ida in the underground one day..."

"You could have explained to her you know. That brat practically hates your guts. She would feed you to the Titans the first chance she got." Levi shrugged casually, going back to drinking his tea.

"No…" Erwin spoke firmly, his fingers intertwining with each other. He look vulnerable and despaired; his commander facade cracking for a brief moment before he hurriedly sealed them back together. "Let her see me as am I."

Levi observed his hesitant superior for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and sighing. "If that is what you think is the best, do whatever you want. Not my problem anyway."

After a short, comfortable, companionable silence, both men's had their gazes glued on redhead as she brutally executed every blow. Erwin stood up, patting Levi by the shoulder. "Take care of her, Levi. I am leaving her in your care. Cut her some slack."

"Stop pleading for her benefit, Erwin. It's disgusting." Levi angled himself away from his superior touch, frowning deeply and he grumbled. "I'm going to show her how cruel this shitty world really is."

Erwin smiled faintly, nodding in understanding. "From what I can see, I'm satisfied in knowing how much you are worried for her."

"You misunderstand me," Levi shot back smoothly, balancing his cup noisily on a rock. "She's not getting any special treatment from me just cause she's your daughter. I plan to knock her off her damn high horse. She needs to learn."

The blonde laughed knowingly. "Of course, and that is exactly why I trust you."

**-x{O}x-**

Hanji Zoe knew Levi for years. She had met humanity's strongest on his first expedition. Even back then, she knew he was special, or to be in a more frank term, odd. She had never met anyone like him or anyone with his skills. Especially with that brash and unapproachable personality.

Until a relatively similar form of Levi appeared in front of her eyes years later, as talented and confident as Levi once was. But as similar in their demeanor as she was to the famed soldier, she couldn't comprehend why Captain Levi and Ida Starke couldn't exchange eye contact without aggravating each other to their wits end.

Everyone in the Survey Corps knew that Levi was extremely difficult to get along with and how he preferred the solidarity lifestyle. Though he was undoubtedly the strongest soldier, Levi lacked the need for teamwork and was often seen with a grumpy scowl most of the time, not afraid to harshly berate anyone who sparked his wrath. This of course, caused him to have a strain relationship with many of his subordinates.

Ida Starke was no different from her Captain, preferring to isolate herself and avoid conversation as much as possible. She had immense potential, everyone who had witnessed her training knew she was an outstanding woman, and anyone who had managed escaped her fury alive knew she was a force to be reckon with.

But no matter how similar they were, it seems as though they couldn't stop the urge to lunge for each other throats the moment they caught sight of each other. It was causing an uncomfortable tension in the legion.

It has been a week since Ida Starke had officially joined Survey Corps and Levi had officially declared war when he made her run through the courtyard carrying his dirtied mattress; not to mention giving her intentional disadvantages during her training. Since then, Ackerman and Starke were like oil and water: opposing each other so often that it caused laughable spectacles all over the headquarters.

Ida Starke had endured many punishments; from polishing boots to cleaning the entire headquarters. She even went two days without meals for daring to oppose her ruthless Captain. But it seemed that the redhead was determined to win this war; not backing down despite knowing she was at the losing end.

They were so incompatible that it appeared that the two couldn't even accomplish a simple task together…

...and it all started when they decided that they would share a packet of instant noodles for supper.

"You're suppose to put in the seasoning first before you put the noodles in, you dimwit!" Ida Starke cried, snatching the packet of instant noodles away from a baffled Levi.

He snatched the packet away from the exasperated redhead, glowering at her threateningly, "Fucking hell, you are supposed to boil the noodles halfway before throwing away the waxy water. Only then can you put the in soup base and extra water. Don't tell me your useless brain can't even absorb something as simple as this."

"Excuse me, but you're supposed to let the noodles absorb the flavored broth!" Ida growled back, trying to grab the packet that Levi held away from her reach.

Levi gritted his teeth in the highest form of irritation. "It's unhealthy to eat like that. Get that in your shitty brain."

"If you're so health conscious in the first place, why are you even eating instant noodles?!" Ida shouted exasperatedly. She just couldn't understand Levi's way of thinking. "Do you even know how to cook in the first place?!"

"Of course I do." He scowled fiercely. "A spoilt noble capital brat like you wouldn't know the first thing when it comes to cooking, so sit the fuck down."

Ida Starke had enough and began forcibly force her way around Levi, circling him as he tried his best to keep the packet of noodles out of her reach. "You can't keep it from me forever, you retarded midget!"

She was determined to have it done her way but Levi as equally as determined to have his supper done the way he like it. "Shitty brat! What did you say?!"

Hanji Zoe bit back a laugh, watching in amusement as the two battled it out mercilessly. Just over a packet of instant noodles.

Ida Starke lost the war when she breached serious protocol of insubordination by screaming back at Levi and then proceeding to hit him at the back of his head. Which, in turn, earned her another loud curse-filled reprimand session in front of everyone in the dining hall.

"Man, at first I thought that Starke would submit after having so many lectures and punishment. But just look at the both go." Petra Ral breathed, tapping the end of her fork on her cheek as she watched the Levi ruthlessly curse of a line of insulting swears.

"I know! Not even the most bravest soldiers could stand their ground when facing the powerful and intimidating Captain Levi, but Starke is on a whole other level." Hanji said, trying - and failing - to hold in her badly hidden grin. She was certainly enjoying the spectacle unfolding in front of her. It wasn't everyday that she saw Levi being opposed.

Ida Starke fell silent and she lowered her head in defeat as Levi finally started raising his voice, colorful words spilling from his mouth when he issued another backbreaking punishment of cleaning the legions' stables.

Just as the entire troop in the dining hall tensed up in anticipation, they released their held breaths as the vicious battle between the seasoned veteran and the amateur died down. Emerald eyes flashed with malicious intent and Ida, finally having enough of the unjust treatment, kneed her Captain's family jewels before storming out of the door, grumbling angrily.

Everyone was literally biting back their laughs upon seeing the famed and formidable Corporal crouching on the ground, cursing to the high heavens above. As hysterical as it was, they didn't want to risk the wrathful fury of Levi.

Well...the Survey Corps was filled with eccentric misfits, anyway. The entire Legion was a den of weirdoes, so it was expected that someone would eventually be unable to hold back their laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!" Hanji Zoe couldn't hold it back any longer and clutched onto her stomach, laughing until her ribs ached and tears filling her eyes.

"Is it funny, shitty glasses?" He questioned dark, steel threading behind his words. Levi was back on his feet again; the purest form of anger written all across his face. Oluo gulped dryly at that sight – it has been a while since he saw Levi this angry.

"HAHAH, SORRY LEVI, BUT, BUT, SHE - HAHAHAHA!"

Hanji Zoe couldn't help it. The hilarious scene kept on replaying in her bizarre eccentric mind and it tickled her funny bone. Even Petra Ral, known for her calm composure, had her cheeks puffed out, trying her best to contain her roaring laughter.

"That fucking brat has just dug her grave… IDA STARKE!" Levi's dull gray eyes sparked in vengeance, his voice strong and condensing. At the sound of that, many soldiers flinched, pitying the redhead for finally causing the Captain to go ballistic.

Taking a mental note of placing Hanji on his to-kill list, Levi aimed to chase after his number one prime target on that list now – a certain newbie he was dying to get his hands on. He sprinted out the room fuming, hollering her name down the hallway.

Once the entire legion was sure that their prized Captain was out of earshot, they burst into a resounding laughter, letting out all their contained humor at once. It was a common occurrence by now to see the two bickering, but it was taken to much higher stakes this time.

No one dared to oppose the two when they start their fights, apart from Erwin, who served as an occasional referee.

Once, Gaunter had tried to break the pair off and play the peacemaker. Little did the poor guy know that their wrath and building hatred would be directed to him instead and he took a sound scolding from both of them.

"If Captain Levi failed to scared that brat, I'm sure titans would." Eld Jinn commented loudly, clearly showing his distaste for the redhead.

At that, the whole legion fell back into a silence when they heard him.

The word Titan alone was enough to send shiver down their spines and with their next expedition date was drawing closer, every one couldn't help but feel a pang of fear and dread percolate in their stomachs.

**-x{O}x-**

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and move, brat!" Oluo hissed back, annoyed at her persistent questions. "Listen, if a newbie like you want to live the life like us seniors, you have to discern your position. What were you talking about so pleasantly with Captain Levi so early in the damn morning-"

Ida rolled her eyes dramatically as Oluo bit onto his tongue again. When will this guy ever learn that it was not a good idea to talk awhile riding a horse?

After what seem like ten minutes, they finally arrived on their destination. "Where is this place?" She inquired as she gotten off her horse easily.

"The Southern division training camp. We are here to deliver some reports to the ex-commander of the Survey Corps, Keith Shadis." Gunther explained, handing his horse to the stables boys. "Hurry up."

"Yeah! Don't you think of slacking off, you stinking brat! This was supposed to be the newbie's job, but I don't know what trick you got up your sleeves to get Commander Erwin and Captain Levi to cut down your duties!" Oluo clenched his fist, glaring at the unfazed female.

Ida wanted to retort back that it was because she didn't know the way there, but she decided to remain silence, knowing that Oluo would probably accuse her of coming up of excuses.

"You think this is a good idea, Oluo?" Gunther whispered to his teammate beside him, making sure that redhead trailing them did not hear anything. "She's just barely enlisted. There's really no need to be in such a hurry."

Oluo scoffed in disbelief. "She's a soldier now and needs to learn to be prepared for anything. It's up to us to pound it into her thick skull! I don't know why, but Commander Erwin and Captain Levi are going soft on her! She will never learn this way! Considering that, he may be our only hope!"

Gunther shuddered a little when the memory with Keith Shadis flashed in his mind. Ida watched the training camp with a vague look at of interest, looking at the trainees engaged in combat practice. Soon enough they reached a fearsome looking man in the middle of the field, he was frightening and imposing in his own right - with intense dark circles around his eyes, and prominent wrinkles on his forehead.

"Sir, Keith Shadis!" Oluo and Gunther saluted rigidly.

"At ease. I heard from Erwin you will be coming over today. Did you bring the documents?" Keith turned around, and grabbed the documents from Oluo roughly. He skimmed through the papers and nodded his head. "Alright, noted. You're dismissed."

"Ah, Sir!" Oluo suddenly shouted, pushing a stoic Ida to the front. "This is our newest member of our squad!" He said with a suggestive tone. Oluo knew that if Levi and Erwin failed to break her - the fearsome Keith Shadis would surely take a toll on the female.

Keith glowered at the short female in front of him, "I don't remember seeing you in the training grounds before. Which training division are you from?"

"She doesn't have any prior training, sir. Erwin scouted her." Gunther told him.

"Oh?" Keith Shadis raised a brow, turning his attention back to a composed looking Ida. "Who the hell are you, recruit?!"

"Ida Starke." She replied in an abysmal tone, not caring to even have eye contact with the man in front of her.

Gunther winched inwardly, knowing what was coming next. Every one in the Scouting Legion had been through the terror of 'Rite of Passage'. It was somewhat of a tradition that had been established. Oluo smirked triumphantly, knowing that he could count on Commander Keith to break Ida. He was sure that he was the only one that can put the newbie into submission and fear.

"Is that the way to greet a superior, you worthless pile of shit?!" Keith suddenly bellowed fiercely in her face. "You think this is some form of joke, eh, Starke? What the hell brings you here, you stupid pig?! Are you trying to be first rate Titan-feed?!"

Ida finally lifted her head and deadlocked her eyes with the intimidating man in front of her. Keith Shadis rose a brow when he saw her expression; her dark haunting emerald orbs shooting straight into his soul as she kept her strong silence.

_**BAM!**_

"EH?!" Oluo and Gunther gasped out in shock.

To Keith's surprise, Ida stood there unyielding as he slammed his clenched fist into her head violently. Her face composed as a bronze mask.

How unusual, he thought. Well, actually it was more than unusual. Keith could count the number of times on two hands that a soldier actually remained emotionless through his merciless 'Rite of Passage'. Though the pain throbbed vigorously, her expression showed no sign of pain and neither did she flinch.

"Hmph." Keith pursed his lips, observing the unmoving female in front of him. Keith was observant enough to discern the character traits of her by their expressions and mannerisms - Ida just wasn't one to cave in even with a display of authority. Her eyes showed all the terrors that she had been through in the past.

He turned on his heel instantly, moving over to the appalled Oluo by the side and kicked him by the shin. "URGH!" He cried as he held onto his shin as Gunther gasped in shock and tried to help his friend.

Keith Shadis threw one last glance at the stoic female by the side, wondering silently just what kind of soldier she was destined to be.

* * *

**Chapter 02 revamped: 5 October 2014**

Thank you to my dear BETA reader: **Kirani56!**


	4. First Expedition

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your support so far! I am really glad that you took the time to read my fanfiction! Please leave a review, I would love to know what you think! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Anyhow, enjoy! LOVE YA!

* * *

**_Humanity's Strongest Woman_**by xDollfie

**Chapter 03 - First Expedition**

* * *

The day has finally come, the day of Ida Starke's first ever Survey Corp expedition.

As a relatively skilled amateur, she was cocky. Cocky enough to think that joining the Scouting legion on an expedition outside the walls would be a fun adventure, a definite way to protect humanity and a way to avenge her mother's death at the hands of the Titans. It was thrilling to say at the very least, honestly, she had always wondered what life was like beyond the Walls.

She felt goosebumps as she stood amidst the brave Survey Corps mounted on her white mare, her stunning scarlet hair braided to the side contrasted with the prideful dark green uniform. Holding onto her reins tightly, she could hear the citizens' mummers grew louder as they await the gates to the open.

"They are here! The main forces of Survey corps are here!"

"Bring pride to humanity, Commander Erwin!"

"Look that is Corporal Levi, they say he alone counts for a full unit!"

"Slay the titans, humanity's strongest soldier!"

She rolled her eyes at their praise, if only they knew what an indifferent, clean freak midget Levi was - they would probably throw him over the walls as Titan feed because they couldn't stand his annoying habit of wanting everything to be spotless.

"Oh, is that the Starke girl? That is that bastard daughter of the disgraced Elise Starke, right?"

The redhead froze on her horse, feeling countless of tiny pricks on her head as the citizens bore their eyes on her back. She could hear their loud gossip clearly and she gritted her teeth in anger, Ida would have respected them more if they could tune their volume down a notch.

_Do not let it hurt you._

"Such a pretty face for a disgraced child, she won't stand a chance on the titans. She is definitely going to die. Why is she even in the Survey Corps, is this a new way to get rid of illegitimate children now?"

Ida knew it was inevitable, she had heard them gossip about her heritage when she lived in Shiganshina District as well. Her features contorted in irritation, but it wasn't the gossip that pissed her off, it was their pitiful stares that she detested - those disapproving eyes that condemned her existence.

She clenched her first tightly, just as Levi had rode up beside her, "They just won't shut up, get use to it."

She felt herself relax when she saw him, and she abruptly changed the subject. "Humanity's strongest soldier, eh? For a midget like yourself, you really are the glory of the Survey Corps."

"They are spouting nonsense, half of these people haven't even seen a damned Titan." Levi's voice was just as bored as ever, looking impassively at the gates of Wall Rose. "Don't go three horses behind me, understood?"

"Take care of yourself, sir. Leave me be," She rebuffed sharply, not wanting to be catered to.

She was no child and she certainly didn't want 'special' treatment from Captain. There was enough gossip and hostility among the squad as they was, and plus, Ida was sure that she could handle herself.

The large metal bell resonated its screaming rings, catching everyone's attention.

"Thirty seconds until we open the gates! All personnel prepare to depart!"

"Whoa look! It's the Survey corps! They call the emblems on the backs the wings of freedom! They are humanity's hope!"

"So cool!"

At the sound of the cheery voice, she turned to see two kids pointing towards her. Her heart warmed at the look of their sparkling innocent, wide eyes and she became conscious of the emblem on her back, and much to her surprise, she felt her heart swell with pride that she was now a part of the Survey Corps.

A purpose in _life_…

"Humanity will take another step forward! Show me what you can do, soldiers! Open the gates!" Erwin Smith yelled from the front lines, sparking a roaring warrior cry from the soldiers and the horses neighed and reeled underneath them in excitement. "We will now begin the 49th expedition beyond the walls!"

"Do your best, Starke!" Marie Clarie did a twist with her fingers beside Ida.

"Same for you," She replied back briskly, just as the brick gates opened. Ida dug her heels into her mare, snapping the reins as the whole legion charged forward in unison.

Ida gave out a soft gasp as she finally exited the gates. Never in her life had she felt anything like it, it was mesmerizing to say at the very least. Her heartbeat escalated when the warm sunrays kissed her pale cheeks and the view of the endless horizon caused her breath to hitch.

The picturesque image of the beautiful horizon, the air fresh and crisp, the overwhelming sunlight, it was all so new to her and deep down, Ida knew that this was the feeling of freedom. Even the taste of the air felt different from inside the massive walls.

She squinted her large emerald eyes as she stared directly into the sun, breathing in deeply.

Ida became aware of her pounding heart; indulging her every senses as she swept her astonished eyes across the scenery. The feeling was liberating, nothing like she had ever felt before. The taste of freedom was simply mesmerizing to her and it got Ida hooked right away. It was the first time she had ever felt so unburdened, so free and liberated.

She had never once understood why the Survey Corps would ever bother leaving the walls and embark on dangerous mission on Titans' territory, and for the first time she finally understood; this is what the Survey Corps was fighting for, this is what drives them to be motivated - it was the feeling of pure freedom that only those that went outside the walls knew.

All this time she had been locked up like a wingless bird in the cage, trapped and confined within the walls. Ida finally realized why the Survey Corps' emblem was called the wings of freedom. For the first time of her life, she finally felt like she had wings, a purpose, a direction in life.

This is really too good to be true, she thought. She had never once expected that even people like her were able to go outside the walls and experience such a magical feeling.

But of course, reality pulled her down from the cloud nine that she on… The cold, heartless reality that this freedom was deprived from humans because of the dangers that lurked within the walls.

**_"Titan!"_**

She snapped out of her dreamy thoughts, clenching hard on her jaw when she finally met her burning gaze to the very monster that obliterated her every happiness.

It was just as she remembered it – immense, grotesque and intimidating beyond words. It was enough to sent any brave soldier cowering in his knees in fear.

But oddly enough, she did not feel fear building up inside her. Instead, she felt rage, she felt hatred, and she felt resentment.

The phantom screams of the people… The horrifying glass-like eyes of the Titans… The blood and corpses that littered the grounds of a decimated town… She could remember it all like it was yesterday.

Fear – it was a heart-wrenching emotion, only experienced by people who were afraid of losing something. Humans felt fear for the Titans because they fear death. But it was different for her. Ida Starke was not afraid to die.

If the heavens were to declare that she would die today, then she would accept it gratefully.

To be frank, she didn't know how long she had felt this way. Perhaps it was because she was living aimlessly for so long, or it was because of the Survivor's guilt that still plagued her life every day.

It was not as if she felt suicidal, in fact, Ida she was grateful to be alive. Like any other human, she wanted to live… But at the same time, she was tired of living - too worn out and beaten down after walking through hell.

She wasn't afraid to die. In fact, she wouldn't mind it at all. But if she were to go down, Ida had formed the resolve to do it in a meaningful way, at least that way, her existence would have a purpose.

"Sixteen-meter class from the left of the forest, it's heading straight for us!" Marie announced, slight panic lacing her voice.

The experienced veterans immediately took charge of the situation, and Ida watched in awe at the efficient way they functioned. From what she had observed till now, Survey Corps squads were usually separated most of the times, each breaking off to different groups during lunch, but outside the walls it was different. They were a single troop united with a single goal.

"It's too close! We can't avoid it on horse, we have no choice but to take it down, do not let it destroy the formation!"

Levi made an annoyed noise underneath his nose, turning his head back to face his squad. "Eld, take Petra and Oluo, then subdue that damn thing! The main force will continue on with the supplies!"

"Roger that!" Eld took charge, pulling his horse towards the direction of the quickly approaching Titan. He raced towards it with Oluo and Petra following behind, leaving the formation. "Do not let it escape the forest! Switch to 3D maneuver gear!"

"Yes!" Petra and Oluo responded snappily, their eyes blazing with determination on the battlefield. The sounds of clicking echoed as they plugged their razor sharp blades to their hilt.

Eld balanced himself on his horse, shooting his grapple to the nearby tree. He launched himself towards the tall forest, his blades stationed readily in his grasp for the strike. "Aim for it's legs!"

Petra immediately shot her grapple towards the Titan's legs, piercing it. She propped herself up on her horse and quickly launched towards the leg. Oluo was just about to follow suit when a massive cry distracted him.

"TITAN! ANOTHER EIGHTEEN METER CLASS HIDING IN THE FOREST!" Marie screamed in horror when she spotted the distinct peach color of the massive monster's body contrasting the dense green surrounding. "WHY ISN'T IT APPROACHING US?! IT'S AN ABNORMAL!"

"OLUO, WATCH OUT!"

"FUCK!" Levi reeled his prized black stallion around, galloping at full speed towards the Titan, his gray eyes blazing with malicious intent, bubbling with rage.

But it was too late, Oluo didn't have enough time to dodge the Titan due to it's sudden appearance. Petra shrieked in horror as the eighteen meter class Titan grabbed him, "OLUO!"

"AH! Let me go!" Oluo screamed and pleaded for his life while the massive grip tightened threateningly around his body. Fear of the highest form consumed him, and tears started prickling his eyes.

Levi could only watch helplessly as the Titan brought his subordinate to its mouth, ready to chomp down and end his life. "FUCK!" He was too far from the forest and he could discern that wouldn't get there on time.

A flash of red caught his attention suddenly.

Reeling herself in as the Titan quickly snatched her comrade up towards its mouth, she tightened her grip on her fresh blades. Ida Starke impaled her grapple skillfully towards a nearby tree and when she was reached the Titan, she released the grapple, spinning in a circle with finesse and proficiency. Establishing a lethal deep slash at the nape of the Titan just seconds before it could devour her comrade.

Her attack was flawless, precise and deadly, showing extreme experience and advance usage of the 3D maneuver gear and blades.

Blood spilled from the deeply lacerated wound, and the Titan fell to its demise, releasing its grip on a wheezing and red-faced Olou. The redhead landed with ease on top of the steaming and disintegrating corpse of the monster, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Stupid damn thing."

The scarlet blood from the Titan was splattered across her face, and her blades emitted white steam as she leveled her gaze with her panting comrade, clearly thanking the high heavens for his narrow escape with death.

Though her expression was stoic and apathetic, Ida felt the tension in her racing heart dissipating - Oluo is alive, I made it in time... It was at that moment she felt a sense of pride in her field of work, as much as she hated the loudmouth squad mate, she certainly did not want him dead.

"You got to be kidding me…" A seasoned veteran on the battlefield murmured to himself, watching everything from a far. Chatters and murmurs erupted among the passing legion that had just witnessed the amateur's flawless attack.

It was an attack that no amateur should have been able to pull off, and it only further proved her level of skill. She was as capable as any seasoned veteran out there, perhaps even more so.

"She was so fast I could hardly see her…"

Marie Clarie only laughed airily, her heart rate slowing down significantly. For a moment she thought Oluo had passed the gates to hell. "That's Starke for you!"

"Fast…" Levi muttered softly to himself, watching everything from a far. He was impressed, but he wasn't going to let it show.

He pulled his horse to a stop when he reached the pair, narrowing his eyes at the stone-faced redhead. "I didn't give you the order to follow after them did I?" He inquired darkly.

Ida rolled her eyes at his comment. "If I wasn't so disobedient, his sorry ass would have be Titan feed by now. Be grateful for once that I didn't follow your orders," She spat without the necessary filter to her Captain, grabbing Oluo and pulled him up. "Get your lazy ass up, we still have a long way to go."

Erwin looked back to where his daughter and Levi was, and he couldn't help but smile to himself, pride blooming deep in his chest.

"That redhead brat really has some potential, huh…" His subordinate beside him commented, his brown locks swaying in the wind. "I always thought all she was ever good for was pissing off Corporal Levi."

"Of course she does, she is Ida Starke after all." Erwin's stunning blue eyes twinkled, focusing his gaze back on the road in front of him. He muttered softly underneath his breath, glad that the hoofs of the horses footsteps were loud enough to conceal his words.

"She takes after her father."

**-x{O}x-**

She was _alive_.

Much to her amazement, Ida was astonished that she still kicking. In all honestly, she had expected her self to be swimming in a Titan's stomach by now.

The lone redhead sat by an old box near the tent by herself, cursing at the noises erupting from the tent behind her. She just had to get away from the lunatic, Hanji Zoe, bickering about what amazing creatures the Titans were, Ida just didn't get what the eccentric brunette saw in those stark nude monsters.

Sure, they were fascinating creatures with their massive size and the amount of destructive power they have, but after witnessing the horrors that they bring once again, Ida Starke's hatred for the terrifying creatures had finally reached it's peak.

Twenty-two men, that was how much it took for them to get this far. Twenty-two brave soldiers had died in the hands of the Titans.

A horde of Titans suddenly appeared and immediately overwhelmed the entire enemy detection right flank of the formation. She had witnessed first-hand the horrors that the Titans bring and the annoying bitter memory where her mother sacrificed her life to save her kept flashing in her mind, leaving her in a sour mood.

The blood, the gruesome entrails and their agonizing screams as they begged for their lives, everything was fresh in her memory. Ida could still remember their faces from when they were slaughtered right in front of their very eyes.

Clenching on the area above her heart, she willed the stinging sensation to fade.

Suddenly, Hanji Zoe emerged from Commander's tent, chasing after Erwin. She was

desperate to convince her commander to enlist men to capture a live Titan specimen for experimentation purposes, but it doesn't seem that Erwin was going to be convinced any time soon, "Hey! Wait Erwin!"

Ida briefly met eye contact with her blonde commander, before hastily averting her eyes away, wanting to avoid him as much as possible.

Olou stood by the mouth of the tent, haughtily scoffing. "It's no use Hanji-san. We put our lives on the line just trying to kill that thing, there's no way we can take one alive."

Instantly, an enraged Hanji grasped his collar in her first and easily lifted him off the ground. With tangible menace, she cut his wide-eyed face apart with a fanatical creepy glare and spoke grimly, "Think about this, Olou. Let's say Levi's coming and he's dead set on killing you. What would you do? Could you fight him and survive?"

"O – Of course not…." Oluo panted loudly, sweat building on his forehead. "H - Hey… I can't breathe."

Hanji's brown eyes sparkled with madness. "Want me to tell you how you can win that fight? You do your homework. The place he works, the food he hates, his taste in women, the number of times he takes a piss..."

Her grip on him got tighter as Oluo struggled, foam building up his mouth. But Hanji was too drunk in her lust for information on Titans to acknowledge his difficulty in breathing. "You find out everything you can about him, once you know him, you can find a weakness you can exploit! If you don't do that before you fight you will die for sure!"

"HANJI-SAN!" Petra cried out in panic, watching in horror as her squad mate struggled for oxygen.

"Squad leader, you are going too far!" Moblit Berner, the assistant leader in Hanji's squad harshly reminded her.

Hanji scoffed when she heard her right-hand man's call, releasing her hold on Oluo and he went plummeting to the ground, gasping and wheezing as he drank the air greedily.

"Ah my bad, but you get my point, right?" Hanji went back to her usual joyful smile as if nothing had ever happened much to the dismay of the wheezing Olou.

Ida watched the scene from afar. She had sometimes wondered if Hanji's obsession with experimentation brinked to a point of insanity, but it was clear to her now that the eccentric squad leader had a few loose screws here and there.

"Tch, you are so stupid Oluo. If that were to happen, just steal Levi's rag and cleaning supplies and make a mess of his room, surely he would go ballistic to a point he would be distracted in battle." She piped up sardonically, overhearing their conversation as she sat directly outside the tent.

Her comment sent Petra and Moblit giggling. "Of course you would know, Starke! You stole his cleaning supplies before didn't you?"

Hanji giggled when she remembered the time where Levi raged through the headquarters, looking for his missing cleaning supplies. After correctly discerning that Ida was the one who hid them, he issued her an appropriate punishment of sharpening the entire legions' blades much to Ida's chagrin.

Thankfully, Petra and the rest had managed to find their Captain's precious cleaning supplies before he destroyed any more furniture.

"Tsk, it was his fault. I figured that if I hid it, I wouldn't have to wake up at five every morning to do the cleaning," Ida mumbled irritably, wrinkling her nose at that memory. "That went splendidly well," She grumbled sarcastically.

"Exactly! So you understand why it was so important to exploit the Titan's weakness right, Starke-san?!" Hanji suddenly dove in front of her and grabbed her hands, her eyes twinkling in hope that she found someone who shared her ideas.

"No, I don't." Ida tried to move her way out Hanji's grip. "Get your damn hands off me."

"I'm Hanji Zoe by the way, but I am sure you know that already! We haven't really talked have we?" She greeted joyfully, shaking Ida's hand and ignoring the growing frown on her face. "I saw the way you brought down the Titan, that was amazing! I heard you were skilled but that was over the top!"

"It's just a damned titan," The redhead replied simply, making a disgusted face.

Hanji slapped her back roughly, laughing. "Don't be silly! Hey, you didn't come here from the training corps right? Where did you learn how to use 3DMG, your skills were wicked! I was impressed!"

"I was self taught, nothing special." Ida amused her, wanting nothing more than to shake Hanji off of her back as soon as possible.

But the brunette wasn't satisfied with her short answers and tried to make conversation. "How have you been adapting to Survey Corps? Having a hard time?"

"Everyone here is hot-headed and it's a den of weirdos that won't shut up for a minute about Titans," The redhead spoke smoothly in a dull bored tone.

Hanji blinked before laughing, and she grinned a smile so wide that it seemed un-proportional on her small face, "You know... I could tell you about Titan's experimentation..."

"Stop it, you damn four-eyes. Are you trying to make me quit my job? Your insanity is contagious. If another shitty glasses starts prancing around the legion, I am quitting on the spot." Much to Ida's relief, Levi came to her rescue. For once the redhead was glad to see his face, she would have hate to experience the infamous three hours rant about importance of Titans experimentation from the brazen scientist that she had heard so much about.

"You get so worked up over nothing." Hanji pouted, looking at him earnestly. "Hey, Starke, isn't it suffocating to always be with a guy like him?"

"Yeah." Ida couldn't agree more with her statement.

"Shut up and go bother someone else, shitty glasses." Levi deadpanned.

Hanji smiled jovially and reluctantly left the scene, still going on about Erwin's misstep for not capturing a live specimen with Moblit following her shortly, trying his earnest to calm his squad leader.

Poor guy, Ida mused to herself, she pitied Moblit for being around someone like her all the time - he had his work cut out for him.

"So it was you after all who stole my supplies..." Levi stopped in front of Ida, his accusing gaze glaring down at her.

Ida scoffed, her eyes holding the fierce determination she always had on the battlefield, "Took you long enough to realize, you shit head."

"Your rudeness goes beyond the roof as usual, but I admire your valiant dedication to make my life a miserable, living hell." Levi's gaze burned into hers almost threateningly, but Ida didn't flinch.

"It is my pleasure, sir," She responded back smugly.

"That bitch is insane, she belongs to the nut house." Oluo finally recovered from Hanji's attack, glaring daggers at the retreating back of the Squad leader.

Petra sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head at her squad mate disapprovingly. "You know you're part of the scouting legion, so could you do something about that barbaric way of speaking?"

"Huh? Why do I get a lecture?" Oluo retorted, his graying brows furrowing. He turned to Levi and Ida by the side. "I mean, look at two those! Curse words basically come out of their mouth every time they open it!"

"Shut the hell up." Levi and Ida snapped in unison, their eyes twinkling; an underlying promise that if he doesn't obey their orders, a severe punishment was awaiting him.

Petra and Oluo gulped in response, hastily looking away. After saving his life, Olou had a newfound respect for the younger redhead and had personally went to thank her afterwards. But damn, when it comes to intimidation, she could rival Corporal Levi any day.

Blinking in surprise, the pair averted their gaze back to each other, surprise that at the coincidence of their words and tone.

Levi smirked in amusement as a wide emerald eyes looked at him in surprise, it was the first time Ida had seen him without the usual scowl on his face, and somehow he looked rather… _handsome_…

He smacked the back of her head, "You worked hard today."

Ida was still in shock as she watched her Captain leave the scene and she held onto her head in disbelief. "….Did that bastard just praise me?" She whispered incredulously as her chest constricted significantly.

"Petra! Are you done with the restocking?" Eld called from the stairs.

"Y - yes Eld-san! I am almost done!" Petra answered back, disarray prominent in her tone. She had forgotten that there was still work to be done.

"I will help." Ida stood up from her seat, approaching the flustered Petra. She knew that she would be in trouble if they were late. The goal of their mission is to set up a supply base after all, and time was running short - they had to get back to the Walls soon.

Petra smiled warmly, "Thank you."

**-x{O}x-**

Finally, a moment of peace that Ida was extremely thankful for.

She leaned against the brick wall of a deserted house, not too far away from the Legion. The place was relatively isolated, but it provided her the necessary comfort time that she desired. Sighing, she crossed her arms against her chest and simply relaxed in her tranquil environment.

Her moment of peace was shortly disrupted when she heard rustling sounds from the corner. Blinking in surprise, she faced the direction of the noises. It couldn't be possibility be Titans, she wasn't that far off from the Legion and she was sure that the look out scouts would signal if there was any signs of the approaching Titans.

"Tch." Ida gritted her teeth in intense irritation when she saw a lock of blonde hair coming around from the corner. She knew that familiar figure anywhere, he was the commander of the Survey Corps after all.

Erwin Smith stopped in his tracks when he saw the redhead looking away. After a moment of silence, Erwin decided to break the ice between them. "What are you doing here all alone? Where is your squad?"

"That is not my squad, I'm just a member," Ida spoke simply, avoiding eye contact.

"…I see..." Erwin trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the female. He bit back his tongue for a moment, as if pondering of topics to talk to her about. "What do you think so far? Do you like the Survey Corps."

"I have a dick-face for a captain and everyone harps on about Titans all day long," Ida replied truthfully without filter. "This is like a place for misfits."

Erwin couldn't help but smile softly, she was so like her, Elsie Starke - her mother was known to have a razor tongue, not afraid to voice her concerns and opinions without a second thought, reckless and free. Ida mirrored her in every way.

The commander decided to change the subject. "You did really well in today's fight. You even managed to take down an abnormal deviant type on your first battle, quite an accomplishment I would say. I was surprised to how skilled you are."

"If you are trying to curry me up, it isn't working Erwin," Ida snarled with obvious disdain for her Legion's commander.

Erwin shook his head softly, not taking offense to her words. "I'm just saying that your comrades can relax when they have someone as talented around you in their squad."

"They have Levi, he's the pride of the legion, is he not?"

"We need all the talent and potential like yours, Ida. The Survey Corps has made innumerable sacrifices, but yet we still don't know much about the Titans. But it is all for the sake of humanity's future, we need every person to contribute," Erwin explained in an earnest tone.

Ida scoffed, finally averting her disbelief eyes to his icy blue ones. "Yeah, I forgot. The Survey Corps are full of bastard weirdos like you who would give up everything, even your family to contribute to the sake of fucking humanity and those damned Titans."

Her words were like acid, painful and crude.

"Ida-"

"Sorry, I'm exhausted," Ida cut him off briskly before he could say anything. Turning her heel sharply, she made a beeline for the exit way roughly shoving her past her estranged father.

_My comrades can depend on me?_

As she walked back to the where the main legion was, Ida wanted to laugh at that statement that was swarming in her mind, albeit more sarcastically than anything.

_There are people that use to depend on me Erwin... But, where are they now? Dead._

* * *

**Chapter 03 Revamped: October 6 2014_  
_**

**Thank you to my dear BETA reader: Suledin**


	5. Rise

**A/N: Surprise! I have been really on the mood for writing lately... So DOUBLE CHAPTER! If you're still reading this fan fiction, thank you, I really appreciate it! Brutal fight with the Titans in this chapter. Be prepared, it's a little gorey. xD I honestly love reading scenes with Titans fights, it's the best part in the Anime after all.  
**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 04 - Rise  
**

* * *

"Movement in the forest detected! All personnel prepare for combat!"

A Survey Corp soldier hollered from above an abandoned house, effectively warning every scout that a Titan had been spotted not too far away from their campsite. Erwin Smith looked on expectantly, watching his legion scramble around in preparation to bring down the Titan in order to protect their base.

"Squad leader, it's too dangerous to go alone!"

He snapped his blue eyes to the direction of the voice, watching as Hanji Zoe hopped onto her brown horse, as Moblit tried his best to dissuade her and kicked into a fast gallop to the dense forest. "Erwin! I am going on ahead!" She shouted almost jovially, excitement clouding her eyes.

"Wait! Hanji!" Erwin shouted. It was too late; Hanji had swiftly galloped off towards the dense forest, eager to catch a live specimen to prove her theories.

Cursing inwardly, the commander looked for a certain petite Corporal to fix the problem. "Levi!"

"Tch, that moron." Levi was already mounted on his black stallion, looking increasingly irritated at Hanji's eccentric reckless habits. Snapping his reins, his horse sprinted after his idiotic comrade crazy enough to go after a Titan by her self.

As Ida Starke was part of Levi's squad, she too had to tag along, but unlike her veteran comrades, the redhead was a tad slow in realizing what was happening. "Oi! Are we going after the Titan now?"

"Use your eyes for once, or are you really just that slow?" She was greeted with Levi's usual brusque way of speaking and she frowned.

Levi sighed in annoyance. "We are going after a four-eyed idiot who rushed into the forest on her own with hopes of catching a Titan for her useless experiments. That stupid moron didn't even consider that there might be more than one Titan in the forest."

He turned his head slightly to face the redhead, his expression stoic. Ida could tell he was not pleased with having to go after Hanji, it was just extra work for him. "If you are going to survive out here, it's about time you start using that brain of yours."

Before Ida could launch into a saucy retort, Marie distracted her. The last thing they needed was for their Captain and their newest member to butt heads on an important mission. "We are going to lure the Titan away from Hanji!"

As if on cue, they heard a loud crash and they snapped their attentions to the forest, watching frightened birds flying away from the loud noises generated inside the forest. Shortly after a blonde-haired Titan came smashing through the forest trailing after Hanji.

A big wide smile spread on her face as she encouraged the Titan to follow her. "Atta boy! That's it!"

"Tch." With quick reflexes, Levi fired a red flare to distract the Titan as he muttered dully. "This way, moron."

"Hey! Stay out of the way!" Hanji screamed back in distress. She knew that Levi would slaughter her precious specimen without a second to waste.

The Titan stopped for a moment distracted by the flare. It looked like it was considering it's next movement, before it charged right back to the forest. Ida steered the horse to the left, feeling the gust of wind from the sprinting Titan rush past her.

"Damn it." Levi led his special operations squad into the forest, expecting the Titan to follow the most concentrated amount of humans.

After they reached the forest, it became clear to them that the Titan was not following them as predicated. Levi halted the squad, his black stallion neighing in protest. "It's a damned abnormal Titan, how annoying."

"Guess we have no choice now but to hunt it down." Jason Meerin sighed audibly, his bald head glistening.

Gunter hissed in annoyance. "Hanji really has to stop causing trouble."

"That four-eyed lunatic is really asking for a sound beating." Levi looked highly annoyed. "Let's go before she turns into Titan feed."

They threaded through the woods swiftly on their specialized horses bred for stamina and speed, looking for the abnormal Titan and a screaming brunette. It wasn't before long when Ida's sharp ears perked up when she heard the distinct low growl of the Titans.

"Over there!" She announced loudly. Not waiting for her captain's permission, Ida Starke turned her white horse around, charging towards the direction of the voice. She could hear Marie shouting for her to stop and Levi cursing out loud as he made an irritable noise.

"Damn that brat!" Levi grumbled, steering his horse to the left, following after her.

Ida arrived at the scene first, stunned by the gigantic beast that was hovering over Hanji, who looked as unfazed and joyful as ever. Lustful passion gleamed in the depth of her orbs as she marveled at the beast in front of her, speaking to it as if it could understand her. Ida cursed and leapt skillfully from her horse, feeling the fabric of her green cloak slap against her waist.

Scoffing in distaste, she instinctively shot the grapples of her gear, and they latched onto the nape of its neck instinctively, as she was plunged mid air.

She balanced herself, steadying her hips as she glided through the air. Just as she was about to slice through the nape of the Titan, Hanji called out for her in distress, panic imminent in her cry. "Starke! Don't do it!"

"What?" Ida was distracted while she was still air bone, confused by Hanji's startling request.

As skilled as she was in the ways of the 3D maneuver gear and fighting airborne, Ida was still inexperienced when came to fighting Titans. Before she could react and snap out of her distracted thoughts, the deviant Titan gave a roaring cry and turned sharply, swinging its arm towards Ida's small body.

She gasped at her mistake for dropping her guard because of Hanji's startling request and braced herself, twisting her hips slightly to maneuver herself out of the way of its approaching hand, but it wouldn't have mattered, the hand was much too large to avoid with just the quick shift of the body.

"Fuck!"

She held her arms in front of her, crossing them, to shield her face from the inevitable incoming.

Pain flared and pressure crushed onto her torso. She groaned when she felt her ribs suffocating her lungs and Ida somehow managed to gasp for air as her body was dragged upwards. Harsh, callous skin encased her, threatening to crush her body whole before being devoured. Ida whimpered in insufferable agony, feeling her bones threatening to break under the intense pressure of its merciless grip.

The Titan pulled her up close, tightening his grip on her as she screamed in excruciating pain. It was almost like the beast found pleasure in watching his prey squirm in its grasp. Her arms were pinned to her side with the force and power and she only managed to kick and wiggle with desperate whimpers.

This was the end for her. She was going to die. She was suffocating. The pain and fear that she was experiencing was unimaginable.

_Wait… fear…?_

How odd… Wasn't she tired of living? Wasn't she unafraid of dying? Didn't it not matter if she was going to make it out alive or not?

Then_ why…_

Why was she trembling? Why did her stomach curdle like this? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why were there tears prickling in her eyes?

Large brown eyes, resembling a porcelain doll's looked back at her. For a brief moment, Ida was stunned at the way the deviant looked at her.

The Titan gave a mighty roar as he held her towards his mouth. Instantly, the redhead was reminded of the dire situation she was in. She groaned and struggled in his iron grasp, her blood ran dry and she felt her heart stop for a moment, watching as its jaws etched closer to her with every second.

Its jaws spread back revealing straight teeth adorned with glistening saliva that clung to both it's upper and lower jaw. Her lips pulled back in fear and Ida could feel her entire senses shut down in the purest form of fear. Emerald eyes wide in fear, locked onto the darkness that was the back of the Titan's throat.

Ida clamped her eyes tightly, bracing herself and accepting her inevitable fate as the beast opened wider to shove her in his mouth to devour her with his own fist accompanied. She felt warm stinging tears gather at the corners of her eyes when she felt the hot breath of the Titan.

I guess the end for me had finally come…

The distinctive sound of a passing grapple snapped passed her ear and Ida abruptly opened her frightened eyes at that noise, only seconds before the deviant jaws were about to clench down on her. Swinging past the bulging stomach and large arms, Levi twisted himself upright as he grew closer to the Titan, hearing the desperate screams of Ida passing by him with the wind. Releasing his gear from its hold, he braced himself in mid air, straightening himself out as the wires retracted.

Cool, confident gray eyes focused on his grapples as they latched onto the beast's arm.

He focused his strength on applying pressure to slice through the Titan's arms. Levi flew past the Titan and in one fluid moment slashed the arm that held Ida captive. The limp, detached arm loosened around her and Ida felt gravity bestowed upon her.

While still airborne, Levi shot another grapple towards the Titan's neck while it was still distracted by the sudden loss of an arm. Angling himself, he spun around like a circle of death, twirling the sharp blades around him and slicing through the nape of the Titan's neck like butter.

Bending backwards, he quickly let his body fall to the ground.

Still in absolute shock, Ida watched with wide eyes as the Titan swayed in defeat, threatening to land on its back. The loud crashing sounds of its immense body making an impact on the hard ground boomed as it finally landed on the dirt beside a stunned redhead.

Unable to compose herself or bounce back, Ida laid motionless on the ground in a complete mess. Small clouds of dust hazed the figure in front of her and she focused first on regaining her comprehension and snapping back to reality.

"Oi, you okay?" Cool icy gray eyes bore down on her, unamused with her lack of talent and bravery.

Focusing on steadying her breathing, she wiped her collected tears forcibly away from her forest-green eyes which were as wide as plates. Ida grabbed onto his proffered hand and he pulled her up roughly, settling her upright.

"I – I am fine…" Was all that the redhead could mutter, traumatized from being seconds away from death. She could feel her fingers still shuddering in despair. Shaking like a leaf, she tried her best to steady her breathing. It was as if she had suddenly forgotten the very basics of breathing.

Levi squatted in front of her. Emerald eyes widened when she felt her captain's finger under her chin, lifting her gaze up to meet his. "Oi, look at me. Are you okay?" He spoke softly, his voice still stern and firm, but one could detect the underlying concern.

Doll like eyes that exploded with emotions appraised her savior. Fear, relief and horror flashed through her orbs at the same time. Ida managed to nod slowly. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things after the traumatic event, but she was sure that she saw his lips curl into a slight relieved smile.

Pressing a rough calloused thumb on her cheek, Levi wiped off a stray diamond tear. After his gray eyes bore into the redhead, as if to mentally assess her state of mind, he stood up and signaled for the rest of the Special Operations Squad to approach and help.

"Get up, we can't have you dying here. If you're going to die, it's only going to be by the hands of me." Levi stated calmly, "Move your sorry ass off the floor, I won't be saving you next time." He commanded brusquely.

Ida was still in a daze, but she felt instantly comforted by his words. It was then that Levi noticed the warm steam emitting from his hands, usually he would immediately wipe off any filth on him, but he was too distracted with Ida's well being.

"Tch… How disgusting…" He grunted calmly, taking his trusty handkerchief and wiping his blade off while muttering softly with distaste at how filthy the blood was.

Hanji fell to her knees in front of the disintegrating corpse, distress flashed across her face as she stared at it in complete disbelief.

"…This child was to be… an an important specimen." She held back tears while she watched the corpse steam and decay. "…I - If we could have captured him, humanity might have taken the next step forw-"

Hanji was cut off with a sharp pull to the collar of her green cloak, as Levi brought his face threateningly close to hers. "Shut up, you four eyed bitch! If you want to end up as Titan shit, I won't stop you. But don't you dare endanger the lives of my men!" A menacing look sparked his cool eyes, a warning that if she ever tried it again, he would not hesitate to bring her down.

After the initial shock went away, Hanji opened her lips to speak softly. "Titans don't defecate… They don't have digestive systems."

Levi gritted his teeth, contemplating on socking the insane girl in her face. But out of respect for her, he pushed her away roughly. "Tch."

Petra gasped suddenly, her breathing hitched. "Uhm… Corporal..."

"What is it?" Levi looked up from the pathetic bawling mad woman on the ground.

"Did a Titan do that? But it can't be..." The ginger took a hesitant step backwards, eyes wide with astonishment and disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Levi was losing his temper, his patience trickling away. He followed his gaze to where Petra was pointing.

On the bark of an immense tree, was a hole with a headless Survey soldier's corpse placed in it.

As she watched Levi and the others move towards it to inspect it, recognition struck her hard.

She…was afraid of _dying_…

…Because _like_ him, she wanted to _defend_ people, she wanted to save people…

She wanted to be useful, to have a purpose… She wanted to make something good out of her life. After saving Oluo, seeing how appreciative that he was… That feeling of doing something 'good'… She craved more of it… She wanted to… feel _human_ again…

**-x{O}x-**

Ida Starke rode on the back of her white mare, the fresh wind blazing through her scarlet hair.

She was glad that she had volunteered to be stationed as the enemy detection scouting squad at the very right flank of the formation - at least she wouldn't have to see Levi or Hanji. She was still incredibly pissed at the brunette for almost causing her death. In the end, they had found a notebook written by a former decreased Survey Corps soldier that documented her study on Titan on her last days.

The redhead was beyond aggravated that Hanji still had something to work on with her study on Titans' nature and it irked her that she had managed to get some information over the expense of almost killing her. Sure, it might help humanity some day or another, but she almost became Titan feed for pete's sake.

Plus the valuable notebook made Hanji delighted, and delighted was the last expression you want to see on a person's face after she almost condemned you to becoming Titan food. Ida would very much like to punch a hole through that four-eye scientist's face, and perhaps even use her as bait to lure those damned Titans that she loved so much - but she kept those sadistic malicious thoughts in her head for now.

As the right enemy detection flank suffered heavy casualties during their trip to their designated point, there was a need to station another group as look out scouts to fill in the missing places. Although Levi had heavily protested against it, as it was one of the most vulnerable positions of the formation with high chances of encountering a Titan, Ida eventually got Erwin to agree to temporarily station her as a scout upon her request.

Only after the blonde commander had come to a compromise that seasoned Veterans Marie and Jason would be stationed along with Ida did Levi finally shimmer down and backed away in defeat. Ida just couldn't understand why Levi was so adamant on keeping her within his squad, she was sure it was because of her little slip up just now. But Ida was determined to prove that she could very much handle herself.

_"If you're going to station your worthless ass at the right flank on lookout duty, then be helpful instead of a nuisance." Levi reminded her coldly, just before they departed, "I won't be there to save you if you slip up again. Confidence is ignorance, and if you're ever feeling cocky, it's because there's something you don't know."_

_Ida gritted her teeth and bit back a snappy retort, it was uncharacteristic of her but she figured Levi had the right to be pissed with her after he saved her. She will tolerate his nonsense, for now._

_"Under any circumstances, do not let them break the formation. If you do, everyone will be annihilated. That is the job of the look out flank." Levi glowered at her menacingly before steering his horse away and returning to his position. "Do your job properly even at the expense of your own life."_

_"Tch. I know that." Ida rolled her eyes dramatically. "I can do my job very well. If I survive this, I am a prodigy. If I lose, then I guess I am dead. That's the way history is always written, you damned midget."_

Levi didn't really need to remind her, Ida had expected to encounter a Titan or two on their journey back to the wall; she was mentally prepared for it, she was on lookout duty after all. She knew what to expect when she was stationed the outermost line of the formation, but she had never expected this to happen.

"FIRE THE BLACK FLARE, WARN THE OTHERS!"

Jason screamed out amongst the panicked frenzy, closing in on three deviant class Titans that had suddenly emerged from the nearby forest. "Fuck! For all the godforsaken time they choose to give us a battle at the plains where our gear has limited usability!"

Ida Starke anxiously scrambled with her trembling hands, panicking at the sudden dire turn of their situation. Loading her flare gun with a black smoke bullet, she fired and a resonating bang echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Do not allow them to break the formation!" Ida cried and she tugged slightly on the reins of her horse, a silent gesture for him to slow down and allow her comrades to pull ahead of her. "We have no choice but to fight!"

Marie rode by beside her, her kind eyes flashing with worry. "Let us handle it! You must relay the message to the center!"

The redhead shot the older women a look of horror. She simply couldn't imagine leaving her comrades behind to fight alone and began to open her mouth to protest. "B-but-"

A distant warning halted Ida's protest midway. "Titans! More of them! An entire large force!"

Piercing screams resonated through the plains, the sounds of death and the brutal slaughter ongoing. Steam of the fallen Titans billowing towards the sky.

The two women looked on at the horrifying gruesome massacre in absolute terror. "Starke! Go and relay the message to the center, we will handle them!"

"But-but we have already sent for a relay member!" Ida stuttered, panic clouding her voice.

"We need to get this information relayed to the formation as quickly as possible, just go! Trust us! We can handle this!" Marie raised her voice, anchored by urgency. She slapped the reins on her horse for it to hurry towards from the deviant.

The confusion and fear within her mixed, forming an unbearable tension in her chest when she watched her comrade leave her side. Ida didn't know how many soldiers had already fallen and her heart constricted at the thought of the death toll. They departed from the camp a strong proud group of fifteen. Yet now, she could count the number of the alive soldiers with one hand.

Her frantic eyes traced back to the plains where the brutal battle was still going on. The luscious green field was dancing in the wind and were now plagued with a cruel imagery. Blood of the fallen had polluted the once green earth. The ocean of blood swarmed over the expanse of the field in all directions, bringing with it the endless screams that shook the earth. Ida shuddered as she heard the phantom screams of her comrades as they were eaten and torn limb by limb.

It was so overwhelming when Ida registered the hectic and chaotic wreck in front of her. The smell of crimson iron filled blood was wafting in the air. It was so pungent and strong. So much to a point that Ida felt as if all the oxygen in her trembling body had been sucked away only to be replaced by only the aroma of toxic blood.

Bodies of the deceased were scattered around and blood sprayed the field as if it there was just a blood rain. She could hear the constant screams of pain, she could hear the roaring cry of the Titans, and she could hear the bones being broken and flesh of her comrades being torn. Ida bit her lip, tasting the agony and pain of the people as they fought with their lives hanging on a thin string.

They were greatly outnumbered, helpless and crippled with fear.

Cursing, she quickly tore her wide eyes from the battlefield, digging her boots into her horse and steering it towards the center of the formation where she knew the relay team was, finally making her resolve to flee as instructed.

Ida trusted her comrades, they would surely get out alive. She had decided that she needed to do her part as a Survey Corp soldier, and right now relaying the message took precedence over anything.

Faster, Ida, go faster. She chanted in her mind, snapping her reins on her horse at full speed.

_"JASSSSOOOONNN!"_

Marie's distinctive voice hit Ida's eardrums like an amplifier and it exploded into tiny fragments. It was almost as if an oncoming train going at 180 miles per hour had hit her and halted her heart beat. Her hands trembled at the voice, strands of stray red hair covering her solemn eyes.

_Don't look back._

Though Ida promised herself to not look back, she found herself gritting her teeth as she halted her horse, darting her eyes back to the battlefield. Instantly, Ida felt an aching pain in her heart while she watched a lifeless body hang from a Titan's grasp, the distinctive bald head seem to have gleamed in the sunlight from where Ida was standing.

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she watched on helplessly as the monstrous 15 meter Titan lifted Jason's corpse into his mouth with fresh, crimson blood dripping from his limp hands.

"Fuck!" Ida cursed in terror and panic, pushing her white mare to it's limit.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Marie instantly charged towards the Titan, the sight of her recently deceased comrade clouding her judgement.

Marie instantly shot her grapple towards the Titan, and reeled herself in, blinded with the purest form of fury from witnessing the death of her comrade. "You're wrong if you think I will just run and leave my subordinates behind!"

"MARIE! FIND A HORSE AND RUN AWAY!" Ida pleaded, begging to the heavens above that she would make it on time and praying that Marie could hear her from this distance.

Ida gasped loudly in realization when she saw the scene. _No, please don't…_

Her horse reeled underneath her at the painful whip as she charged faster towards her comrades. Her voice cracked as she screamed, her throat muscles straining. "MARIE! DON'T!"

It was too _late_.

Everything seemed to have played in slow motion as Ida watched another Titan simultaneously grab the unsuspecting Marie's gear wire, dragging her easily towards it. She held eye contact with Marie's horrified eyes and her heart stopped at the sight.

"NO!" Ida's voice cracked in horror, slapping the reins harder.

"Starke! Don't come back you idiot! Go to Captain Levi, save your-"

She never got to hear her comrade's final words.

_Helpless, cold, feverish…_

The redhead watched on pathetically in pure dismay and horror when the Titan grabbed Marie's fragile body with both large hands and snapped her spine into two before slowly moving her body to it's awaiting jaws to devour it.

Ida gazed painfully into her friend's lifeless eyes; pain, she could see so much pain in them – her final emotions before her death. It hurt to even breathe, now. A mixture of confusion and horror flashed on Ida's pale face, she was stunned and completely immobilized still trying to digest what had just happened.

They couldn't have died….

…Ida halted her horse, and her shifty eyes glazed at the catastrophe around her.

Whimpering. Screams. Agony. Insignificant. Crimson blood. Large glass eyes. Intestines. The crunching of the bone. Limbs. Swallowing. Spitting. Devouring.

_That's right…You can't depend on me…_

Those inhumane eyes of the Titans around her that chilled her bones and extinguished her fury, her desire to fight, her resolve to keep up her tough girl act and revert back to that insignificant scared little girl she used to be. That's useless, cowardly, scared little girl that she was long before – and Ida stood silent… Watching as another lone scout tried to flee the area after watching his friend get devoured…

Her shaking intensified when she watched him get picked up, his leg bitten out and he screamed in agonizing pain.

…Alone, she was alone now. The only survivor….

_Despair. Guilt. Remorse._

Loud. Louder.

Her sobs increased by the octaves as Ida finally released her pain and pent up anger. It was hard to breathe – so hard to breathe. The air was going in, but it wasn't doing anything. She felt herself instinctively reaching for her blade by her sides just as she felt her whole her whole body fall into a comatose state.

_I… Can't save them…_

_…Everyone around me, dies…_

_They can't depend on me…_

Trembling from shock, Ida slapped the reins of her horse, charging head first into a group of Titans.

_…That's all I can ever do, I can only avenge…_

The lone soldier allowed a battle cry to erupt from her throat. She squatted and balanced on top of her sprinting horse, readying her aim for the grapples of her maneuver gear to latch onto the nape of its neck.

Ida knew it was _foolish_.

It was foolish of her to even think that she could take them all on by herself. But she didn't care at that point; she was too blinded from her raging emotions, too despaired over her lost. The wrathful fury inside her was bubbled and she focused entirely on executing her vengeance.

Her emerald eyes narrowed down menacingly with venomous poison, glistening with determination and fury as she shot her grapple towards the first Titan, lunging herself in the air.

Hatred, fury, rage – she channeled it all into her leap of fate.

…If she were to go down, then so be it. At least she went down trying to accomplish her final job – to protect the legion; to protect humans…

_Repentance._

For all her sins, for all that she had done in the underground, for all the people she failed to protect, for all the people that she had killed in order to survive in the past…

Like a deadly dancing rapier, Ida flew gracefully in the air, maneuvering her hips and she made a sharp turn. Extracting a pair of fresh sharp blades, she charged forward and sliced the Titan's fingers. Reaching out, she grabbed a bloodied hand from the immense Titan's palm and shot another grapple to a nearby tree.

"Marie..." She whispered hoarsely, looking at her decreased friend's bloodied gruesome corpse. Her lower limbs completely torn from her upper torso. "I'm sorry…"

Though she wasn't exactly close with her, Ida was grateful for her warmness.

No one, and especially not sweet Marie, deserved to die a death like this. A death that had taken her too soon.

Gritting her teeth in a clash, Ida held back a cry of despair, containing the sorrow that she felt and locking it up in her heart. The raging cry of the Titans reminded her of what she had to do.

Holding onto her blades tightly, Ida's brows crumpled together in a frown, her jaw clenched tightly just as a lone tear escaped just underneath her lower lashes. Turning around, she glared at the monsters the with poisonous razors, seeing all eight Titans charging towards her at once.

Ida Starke pulled herself to a stance, eyes flaming with fury as she fell into a blind rage. She was never more resolved to kill the Titans.

* * *

Chapter 4 Revamped: October 7 2014.

Thank you to my dear BETA reader: **TheImaginativeFox**


	6. Saviour

**A/N: DOUBLE CHAPTER! *Drumrolls* Finally the expedition has come to an end. The next chapter will include Eren, Misaka and the 104th squad as they finally make their debut! **

* * *

**_Humanity's Strongest Woman_**by xDollfie

**Chapter 05 - Saviour**

* * *

Levi Ackerman felt unbearably uneasy, he couldn't put a finger on it, but there was a certain plague around his chest that just didn't allow him to relax. The Captain just couldn't concentrate on the road in front of him. Subconsciously, he found himself darting glances towards the right flank. Because of the constricting feeling plaguing his chest, he was grumpier than usual, already snapping at Gunter and Oluo when they merely asked a simple, innocent question.

"Captain? Captain!" Petra's high voice floated into his eardrums, snapping him out of his train of thought. Levi turned his head around slightly to acknowledge her. "Did you hear what I just said?"

The rest of the special operations squad looked oddly at their prize Corporal, it was uncharacteristic of him to be so immersed in his thoughts. Though Levi always displayed a dull passive emotionless face, his squad knew that he was very much more alert than he seemed to be, always looking out for danger or just waiting to pounce at someone who fucked up his commands.

Just what had made their leader so distracted? It was unusual for him to be distracted, the squad members could easily count with one hand the number of times that Levi had ever looked distracted. It was especially odd for him to do this on an exhibition, where danger lurked everywhere, and one can never be too careful when you are beyond the walls.

"Of course not, it's so damned noisy around here with all these horses. Speak louder." Levi looked highly annoyed, his voice infused with cold displeasure.

"The green flare has been fired, should we relay the message?" Petra spoke nervously, afraid of an outburst from the clearly agitated man in front of her. The hoofs of their sprinting horses resonated through the fields.

Levi angled his head back to the front, his grip on his horse's reins growing tighter. "Of course, how many times have you been on expeditions to not know this? Oluo, fire the signal."

Levi's tone sent a sting of surprise and fear throughout Oluo, causing him to jump before moving to relay the green flare message. "Yes, sir!"

"I have got a message!" A Survey Corp soldier steered his sprinting horse nearer towards the Special Operations squad. "The right flank lookout suffered a crushing blow, a horde of over ten Titans suddenly attacked! Enemy detection on the right flank is completely disabled! Please relay the message to the squads stationed on your left!"

"The right flank?!" The soldier flinched at Levi's uncharacteristic loud outburst. After years of experience on expeditions, Levi was not one to express surprise at situations like this, and it was extremely unusual for him to get worked up over something.

Levi bit back a groan, feeling all self-control that he had so carefully installed for years slip away dangerously. Calmly he turned and issued the order to the ginger to relay the message to the left squads. "You heard him Petra, go."

Suddenly another deafening flare was blown and the Special Operations Squad members snapped their heads to the direction of the flare.

"A black signal from the right flank! A deviant appeared?!" Eld stated in displeasure. "Fuck, isn't that where Starke, Jason and Marie are?"

The dark rage in Levi's eyes deepened when he heard Eld's comment. Then, before Levi could conjure up his usual curses, he found himself tugging sharply on his reins and he jolted off towards the direction of the black signal. "Carry on ahead without me, Eld I leave you in charge!"

"Wait! Captain! Where are you going?! You can't do this! It's too dangerous! You're the main member of this part of the formation!" Gunther called out after his retreating Captain, but his pleas were met with deaf ears when Levi didn't even spare him a glance.

Petra sighed deeply, deciding to take control of the situation. "You heard him, Eld take charge, I'll relay the message to the left squadrons. Oluo, accompany Captain, just in case." She sped away to accomplish her duty.

"Captain!" Oluo cried when finally caught up to Levi. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I told you to fucking stay within your station, are you incapable of listening to simple orders now?" Levi snapped back, clearly not appreciating his subordinate following him.

He slapped his reins again, pushing his horse to its fullest limits. Levi needed to get there on time; he knew that he shouldn't have allowed Ida and the rest to be assigned at the enemy detection lookout stations. Before he could start to berating himself, Oluo's obnoxious and loud voice found his way into his mind.

"Marie and Jason can handle themselves! Starke is skilled as well, she can-" Oluo froze in absolute fear when Levi merely turned his head around and silenced him with a menacing cold glare. If looks could kill, Oluo was sure he would have probably died on the spot.

What in the world was happening to his Captain for him to behave this way?

A large cloud of white hazy fog came into view and Oluo gasped at the sight. Levi strained his eyes to see into the steam, unconsciously releasing a held back breath. But he couldn't see or hear anything.

"Steam from a fallen Titan…"

"The steam is densely concentrated, how many Titans were there…?" Oluo spoke.

breathlessly. His incredulous eyes glazed at the scene before him. "For someone to take down this many…"

A Titan's cry caught their attention and the two men instinctively reached for their blades in preparation for an attack. Levi threaded closer towards the sound with a frighten Oluo reluctantly following behind.

But what came after the cry was something that both men could have never flashes of red gleamed as it starkly stood out against the featureless white steam. Both men could hear the sounds of the 3D maneuver gear in use, the sounds of metal blades slicing through flesh prominent and distinct.

As the red flashes glowed through the white steam, trails of crimson blood spluttered messily in its wake.

"Ida…?" Levi spoke almost incredulously, not believing what he was suspecting.

Swinging off his horse, ignoring the concerns and dissuading pleas from Oluo, Levi pushed his way aimlessly through the thick steam, occasionally coming across a corpse of a scout or a fast disintegrating leftovers of a fallen Titan.

As he walked confidentially through the steam, Levi found himself holding his breath, as if he was mentally preparing for the worst.

"Captain!" Oluo called out in distress when he spotted something by the side. "Over there! A survivor!"

Levi couldn't believe his eyes as a mop of red hair shone brightly in the late afternoon's rays.

_Ida Starke._

She was in bad shape, panting and heaving as she crouched down on one knee. Her broken blade stabbing into the ground for support while the other was barely clutched around her limp weak hand. Blood was splattered all around her, steam emitting from it as evidence of her massacre.

"Oi." Levi rushed towards her. "Are you the only one who managed to make it out alive?"

The redhead said nothing, still shaking vigorously as waves of fog swept through her brain and she fought to keep conscious. Weak, she felt so weak and helpless against the sheer power of this migraine. Struggling, she lifted a weak hand up and closed the eyes of corpse beside her, her jaw tightening in the process.

Both men's eyes zeroed down beside her, where the bloodied gruesome remains of their fallen comrades laid. Oluo could barely contain the shock, while Levi remained impassive as they took in the gruesome scene. Marie's corpse was in better shape than Jason's, who looked hardly recognizable apart from his distinctive bald head and burly features.

"D-did you kill those Titans by yourself?" Oluo found himself asking.

Oluo could hardly believe it; the steam was clearing now and his line of vision was not as clouded as before. There were at least seven Titan corpses in his view and his brain could hardly even comprehend how Ida had managed to make it out alive.

Panting, the redhead struggled to prop herself up, lifting her head to meet her Captain. Levi's eyes widen when he saw her pained face, her solemn despaired orbs stinging him as they deadlocked their gaze.

Weakly swinging the blade, she pointed the dull edge accusingly towards Levi, and she staggered forward, "…Hah, I thought you said you weren't coming to save me this time…"

Levi knew from experience that Ida had obtained more injuries that met the physical human eye. Chuckling softly, Ida limped forward towards him, her leg seemingly fractured and her voice cracked in agony. "…I didn't let those damned Titans break the formation..."

"You said it yourself, right…? Under any circumstances, I must not let them break the formation… I wasn't a worthless nuisance to the squad…." She rambled on weakly, her words barely audible.

Ida stumbled forward suddenly, losing her footing and falling straight for Levi. Warm arms snaked around her, catching her just before she hit the ground. She coughed, blood splattering out from her mouth and onto Levi's dark green uniform. The disbelieving frown on Levi's face deepened, but he was simply too shocked to do anything in response.

"…But… I wasn't able to save them…They couldn't depend on me..."

She could barely choke the last few words out. She shut her eyes tightly as she clutched onto her stomach, feeling the pit of her heart drop to the bottom of the earth. The dizziness finally hit her, sending her reeling forward. The world around her went blank when she finally gave in to the magnetic pull of unconsciousness.

Levi was stunned as he felt an unconscious Ida slip away from his arms and he fought to keep her upright. Without saying a word, he picked her up in his arms. Ida's head hung to the side, remaining completely lifeless.

His cool gray eyes traveled across her body, searching of any signs of wounds, noting that the Titan's blood should have evaporated by now. His eyes blackened as he watched blood trickle out of her cuts, dribbling down to form a tiny pool of blood beneath her. Levi checked to make sure she was still breathing. She was so incredibly immobile that one might mistaken her for a dead person if it wasn't for her faint pulse.

Huffing, he turned a frazzled Oluo by his side, gesturing for them to leave the scene.

"Fucking troublesome brat is causing me trouble everyday…"

**-x{O}x-**

"You think something happened to them?" Petra inquired with concern. The legion had halted for a pit stop in order to discern their location, and the Special Operations Squad was growing nervous when their departed Captain had yet to return.

Eld raked his fingers through tied back blonde locks. "I don't think anything has happened to them, especially if Captain Levi is with them."

Gunther sighed loudly. Though they knew that Levi was very capable in his own right, they couldn't help but worry. Titans were extremely unpredictable and their Corporal had suddenly left the formation without any reasonable explanation. Just what had gotten into Levi? It was noted by all that Levi had a very strong respect for authority, structure and discipline, so they could hardly comprehend the reason behind his bizarre behavior.

Erwin Smith came up to the squad, holding onto the documents recording the legion's death. His blonde brows furrowed when he realized that Levi and Ida were not among the squad. "Where is Levi, Ida, Marie, and Jason?"

"...Corporal suddenly left, and Oluo followed him…" Petra murmured regrettably. "As for the rest..."

Realization hit Erwin like a Titan charging at full speed. Ida, couldn't possibly... be dead right?

He felt calm demeanor crack under the appalling news, but willed to keep his stoic expression.

The noises of approaching horses caught his attention. Erwin looked up from the scouts and gasped when he saw Levi and Oluo approaching, "Levi!"

"Corporal!" The squad members stood up in relief at that name.

"Medic! It's an emergency!" Levi wasted no time to call out for help. Erwin's eyes widened in dismay when he caught sight of the bloodied female in his grasp, supported into sitting astride in front of Levi. Her head hung lifelessly, and if it wasn't for Levi's support she would have fallen off the horse.

"What happened?!" Erwin charged forward, his voice laced with concern as he took the unconscious female from his grasp. Immediately, the Medics came rushing to provide first aid.

"She fought off a horde of Titans by herself, that stupid reckless brat." Levi gritted his teeth in anger, swinging off his horse.

"By herself?" Gunther echoed out in disbelief.

The medic instantly tended to the unconscious female's wounds. "It's bad. I'm surprised she's even alive after she lost this amount of blood. Broken ribs and suspected internal bleeding, she might not make it back to the Walls." He reported ruefully.

"Save her, by all means." Levi hissed a little too harshly, scaring the frightened medic.

**-x{O}x-**

Humanity's strongest soldier was always a man of his words, righteous and proud. Everyone who knew Levi Ackerman personally could vouch for that. But for once in his lifetime, Levi wished that he hadn't enforced such crappy high values on himself.

"Hurry up, you shitty bastard! You aren't the injured patient here, you know!" A bobbing redhead in front of him shouted indignantly, beckoning him over.

Levi sighed loudly in annoyance, how on earth did he even end up in this mess? He leaned in close to her, right up until he was centimeters away from her face, his own gray eyes narrowed as he inspected hers. Ida's head lowered and their eyes finally connected for an extremely brief moment before she squeaked in surprise and backed away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ida suddenly looked very, very red and she gave the distinct impression of an imminent explosion.

Levi shrugged indifferently, scoffing as he stalked off. "I was just wondering what kind of shitty weird alien creature you are."

"What was that supposed to mean?" The fiery-haired female demanded hotly.

"It means that you're a god damned weirdo, three broken ribs plus a fractured leg and just two damn hours after you finally awake from your vegetable state coma, out of all things to ask for, you fucking demand that we go shopping?" He stated brusquely, his usual impassive expression present on his face.

Ida shrugged, "It's not my fault that you lost the bet, blame it on your poor pathetic judgement." She scowled beside him, a slight limp in her step.

Both of them stood out like a sore thumb among the bustling market place in a small city in Wall Rose, their blazing dark green Survey Corps cloaks hugging their petite bodies and the Wings of Freedom logo stamped on their backs. Curious eyes trailed after them whenever they passed by.

He trained the redhead with an intense look. "Whatever. Just get it done and over with, where the hell are we going?"

Ida snickered secretly to herself at his expression, noting how gullible her heartless Captain could be at times. During one of their arguments in the past, the arrogant Ida had declared that she would be able to hunt down at least ten Titans on her first expedition in amidst of her anger.

Levi, being Levi of course, shot the amateur's declaration down mercilessly, even challenging her with a wager on the line in front of the whole legion to hear. What was this wager? Well, if Ida had somehow so magically managed to - which Levi highly doubted - to take down ten Titans, he would do anything she wanted.

And what did Ida choose out of all things? Shopping... With everything coming out with his own pocket…

The Lance Corporal never understood women's logic, to him, women were just another species that were as foreign to him as the Titans were. Well, at least he knew how to slay Titans. When it came to the opposite sex, Levi was had no idea what the hell was going on in their brains. Take Hanji for example, he could never understand the shitty glasses freak's bizarre obsession with Titans.

In truth, the cunning manipulative redhead had honestly forgotten about the bet, as she too knew that her past declaration was an idle one. She merely said it in a fit of anger when Levi pissed her off by threatening to feed her to the Titans. After all, who had ever heard of a first time rookie hunting down ten titans on their first expedition?

It seemed that god wanted to shit on Levi's parade, because as soon as the redhead awoke, disheveled and worn out in her features as she recovered from her injuries, Levi was already beside her , demanding that she hurry and give him something to do, wanting to get it over and done with as possible.

Ida had discovered that as Levi was as unapproachable crude jerk, he was a good sport and was surprisingly honest.

Well, it wasn't her fault that her Captain was so uptight about everything, and honestly she didn't feel bad exploiting him. It was payback for all the shit he made her do in the past. You wouldn't be feeling guilty if you had to sharpen over a hundred blades by yourself, Ida reasoned.

Thick lashes and adorned sparkling green eyes lit up as Ida pointed to the store up ahead. "There! That is the shop I want to go to!"

Levi wrinkled his nose in cold dismay when he scanned the name of the store. He raised one thin eyebrow in mild interest but mostly with cold displeasure. "Really? You did all that fucking whining to visit a damned sweet shop?"

Ida's emerald eyes literally glittered when she saw the pastel pink colored store from a far. Ignoring the seething Captain beside her, she walked gleefully towards it, hardly unable to contain her excitement.

He buried his face into his hands, rubbing his face as he tried to calm down and not snap at Ida for bringing him to such a place. "Just tolerate that piece of crap… It's only for one time…" He muttered to himself comfortingly.

But then again, the last time he had declared it was a one time thing, he ended up taking a bouncing piss poor red-haired trouble magnet brat underneath his wing.

Reluctantly, he dragged his heavy feet into the store right after Ida bolted inside, even though she wasn't smiling, Levi could tell she was surprisingly excited.

Who the hell gets this excited over visiting a sweet shop? He questioned inwardly. The soft bells rang when he swung sweet shop's glass doors open and was immediately greeted with curious stares. The store was packed, filled with women, men and children alike.

"The Survey Corps? At a place like this?"

"Isn't that Corporal Levi, humanity's strongest? Why is he at a place like this?"

"Wow the Survey Corps! This is the last place I would expect Corporal Levi to come to, does he have a sweet tooth?"

The famed Corporal wanted to strangle Ida by the neck by now, he could literally feel his fingers closing in around her thin neck. He knew it was a bad idea to travel while in his outstanding green uniform, but then again, he had never expected Ida to bring him to a place like this.

Burying his face into his palms once again, he turned slightly to an ever stoic redhead, his voice laced in annoyance. "Get it over and done with you piece of worthless shit, five minutes, that is all I'm giving you."

As he looked at her, he wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes but she looked less like a promising soldier and more like a child.

"It's not my fault you are so well-known, humanity's strongest." Ida added belatedly, as she went straight for the samples. She felt her sweet tooth ache as she lusted over the jars of boiled sweets, chocolates and brightly colored candies, all looking ever so enticing and delicious.

Much to his chagrin, Levi somehow felt intrigued as he watched her sort through the candy like a little child. As mature and distant as she may seem, she looked nothing like the aloof sharp-tongued rookie back at the Survey Corps headquarters. Instead, she seemed much more child-like.

He cocked his eyebrow up when Ida signaled him to come over. "What do you want, you shitty brat-"

He didn't get to finish his curse when Ida suddenly shoved handful of hard candies down his mouth, clamping her hand over his lips. He saw the malicious playful glint in her stunning green eyes. The sudden intrusion of a large amount of hard candy took him by surprise and a few lodged down his throat. Levi began cackling and coughing, choking on the sweets.

The candies were painfully sweet and yet had a cooling menthol feel at the same time. Just what did Ida shove down his throat? Choking on enticingly sweet candy may seem like an unpleasant experience, but choking on hot menthol candy was a whole other painful searing experience.

"Tch. What a lame excuse for a man…Can't you even swallow a few peppermint candies, sir?" Ida's lips etched into a triumphant smirk, ignoring her captain's chokes.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing, you disgusting pig?!" Levi fumed, wiping off the tears that had accumulated in his almond gray eyes.

Ida feigned innocence, secretly enjoying every bit of his demise. "Feeding my Captain some candy, of course. I just wanted to test my theory if humanity's strongest could die while choking on some harmless peppermint candies… That would be an interesting headline, wouldn't it?"

Levi clenched his fist as it shook in anger, after contemplating if he should strike her right in the face for even daring to try something like that, he released his fist and looked away in defeat. He had lost the bet after all and he planned to hold his end of the deal to the very end.

"Just fucking hurry up and take what you want, two minutes, that is all you get. I will be waiting at the counter, don't you dare idle around, you pathetic excuse of crap." Levi had never felt so dis-empowered before. It took a large crack in his high ego and he couldn't believe that he allowed a snobbish redhead to trample all over his pride.

Ida merely nodded and went back to browsing through the wide selection of sweets. Gritting his teeth in anger, he stormed his way through the store, maneuvering his way around the crowd of citizens who looked at him with perplexity.

His redhead comrade was taking longer than expected and Levi could feel his patience trickle away with each impatient tap of his foot. Bored out of his wits, he allowed his eyes to browse through the counters lazily. That was when it caught his eyes, a bright pastel candy-colored charm bracelet with cupcakes and different array of sweets hanging delicately from the gold bracelet.

"Do you like it?"

The Corporal turned and saw a kind looking lady beside him, judging by the name tag on her chest, Levi assumed she worked here. He appraised her with a grim face and looked away.

"We have a special sale going on for these! They are really popular currently. I am sure your girlfriend over there would love it." She smiled cheerfully.

This time, Levi almost choked on his own saliva and he snapped his incredulous eyes to the kind looking lady's brown ones. "Keep your comments to yourself, that brat is not my girlfriend." He growled.

The old lady clasped her hand over her mouth in a polite chuckle, unfazed with the amount of toxicity emitting from the Corporal before her. "Oh, I am sorry. It's just that it's not everyday you get to see the Survey Corps in a place like this, I merely assumed, my apologies."

Ida Starke was overjoyed at how the events had turned out so far, and Levi was surprisingly forgiving. But then again, that guy is as upright and stiff as a pole, he probably valued his virtues over anything so she didn't really think anything of it.

But as she picked through the wide selection of sweets, ranging from toffees, fudge, boiled sweets and candied nuts, she felt her happiness and smile slowly dissipating.

_Remorse, guilt, hatred…_

She could feel it bubbling at the back of her mind, slowly creeping through her whole body.

In truth and unbeknownst to Levi, the only reason why she had requested to go the sweets shop was because she couldn't stand being in the room anymore – the frustration, the anger, the pent up rage. It just wouldn't go away.

…The gruesome imagery of watching her comrades being devouring kept replaying in her mind.

She couldn't even save them, so what good was she now?

When she was done picking out her selections of sweets, Ida placed on the same stoic expression and chased away any forlorn feeling.

_Lock it away_, she told herself._ You can't be seen as weak._

Dragging two gigantic bags laden with sweets towards the counter, she saw that Levi was busy conversing with store manager.

"Oi! I'm done, now pay up." She grunted, and slammed the heavy bags on the counter watching the store lady as Levi's eyes widened in astonishment.

"I hope you die of cavities or diabetes, who the hell buys half the amount of sweets in a store?!" Levi hissed, looking highly annoyed with his furrowed brows as he dug into his back pocket for his wallet.

He could feel his paycheck getting lighter already when the old lady told him the total price. "You're going to fucking pay for this one day, you little brat. I swear to god, I will skin you alive while you fucking sleep."

"I sleep with one eye open, sir." Was Ida's smart comeback.

Levi gulped his saliva down angrily, extracting enough gold coins to pay for the sweets. "Of all the troublesome brats to lose a bet to..."

"Corporal Levi!"

Levi looked down when he felt a tug on his cloak to see a midget brat looking back at him with awe-stricken innocent wide eyes. "It really is you! Wow, so cool!"

"What?" He grumbled.

"Wow! I can't believe you are here! Do you like sweets, too?" The little boy grinned, his front tooth missing.

"I don't like the damned sweets, now piss off." Levi snapped, accidentally unleashing a little of his bottled up frustration.

Ida immediately stepped in, distracting the boy before he burst into tears. Knowing that it would give the Survey Corps a bad reputation if Levi made a boy bawl his eyes out. "Hey, you want a sweet, little boy?"

Sniffling, he nodded his head frantically like a bobble head doll when Ida reached into her brown paper bag and gave a handful of packaged candied sweets to him.

"Thank you!" He grinned widely, and Ida nodded her head stiffly in acknowledgement. "Say… Are you the Ida Starke?"

"Huh?"

"It's you, isn't it! The female soldier who single-handedly took down an astonishing amount of Titans on an expedition!" The boy jumped up and down excitedly. Ida could feel her prying eyes looking at her as she conversed with the child, eavesdropping on their conversation and murmuring amongst themselves.

Before Ida could correct him, the little boy launched into a happily loud chant, "Wow! I can't believe it! I get to meet humanity's strongest soldier and humanity's strongest woman at the same time!"

"What?" Ida was wide-eyed, stunned from the sudden title bestowed upon her when an impatient Levi grabbed her by the green cloak and dragged her out the store roughly.

Ida shrugged his grasp off of her roughly, certainly not appreciating being dragged around. "Hey! What was that all about, you idiot!"

"Tch. Don't get so cocky because of your new title that some bored yapping loud-mouth citizens created, you're just a stinking brat." Levi held his scrutinizing stare for a while longer before looking away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded in humiliation. How was she the only one who didn't know about this — especially when it concerned her?

Levi shrugged lazily. "I forgot, you were lying dead in bed for a week, weren't you?"

"If you hadn't realized, you clean freak midget." Ida snapped back, offended by this seemingly obvious and insulting answer. Ida was so focused on Levi that she didn't notice that their loud exchange had attracted the attention of the bustling citizens.

"First off, you stupid shit," Levi leveled her with a hard look. "you are of the same height as me, so doesn't that make you a midget too?"

Ida frowned, realizing what he said was true. Though Levi held a more muscular figure and his shoulders were broader than hers, they were of the same relatively short height. Damn, she would have to think of a new nickname for him now.

"Don't let it get to your high horse. Words spread fast about accomplishment beyond the walls, the Survey Corps are always in the center of gossip." Levi deadpanned.

"…Tch, I don't deserve a stupid title like that." Ida scoffed, and then, a hint of guilt touched her eyes, an uncontrollable emotion that escaped, "…I couldn't even save them, what good does that make me?"

Levi considered her for a moment, his eyebrows clashing into a formidable frown, "It makes you imperfect." He answered briskly.

Ida scoffed, looking away, she had expected him to say that, "I know."

"It isn't as if anything is fucking perfect." Levi answered, "People die all the damn time, so it's best you get use to it."

"…Don't you blame me?"

He stopped. It was the first time he had heard her lower herself, the first time he detected something in her voice – something solemn and saddening. "Tsk. What use is there in blaming people? No one could predict the outcome of anything."

"I just..." Ida paused, not knowing what to else to say, and she bit her lips, her fist curling into a tight ball. This indescribable feeling that plagued her chest, she just couldn't explain it.

"I don't even know what the hell the people see in a brat like you to give you that title," Levi suddenly said flatly, "You're naïve, weak, and stupid."

Ida scowled when she heard that, the guilt and remorse disappearing only to be replaced with anger, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, people are counting on you now." Levi deadpanned. "If you're going to just keep on brooding on your shitty past and your mistakes, then your skills are wasted on a person like you. Put it to good use, fight, learn, and just shut up. "

"Fight?" She chuckled sarcastically. "For what? People die all the time in expeditions, what the hell are we even fighting for?"

"Hope." Levi answered flatly. "The hope that one day, we could be free again."

With that, he slid away from her and started walking towards the main street.

Ida Starke stood there, unblinking as she considered his words.

_…Hope…_

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ida snapped out of her thoughts and cried after him, limping along as she tried to keep up with his quick pace.

Levi looked annoyed by her high screech, "What? I can't do some shopping too? You're dismissed."

A fanatical gleam entered her emerald eyes, seeing Levi shop for things? Hah, sounds like a good way to spread some unsightly rumors about the powerful and intimidating Corporal, "I am coming along!" She announced happily.

"_Tch_. Whatever." Levi deadpanned.

He picked up his pace when he realized that the sun was quickly settling in the horizon. He wanted to get back to the headquarters as soon as possible, "Hurry up. You're too slow." Now this had piqued Ida's curiosity, what was so important for Levi that he had to rush before the store closed?

Ida immediately regretted her decision to follow Levi when they ended up in front of a cleaning supplies store.

* * *

Chapter 5 revamped: October 8 2014

Thank you to my dear beta-reader: **TheImaginativeFox**


	7. Partners

**A/N: HI! I am back with an update, thank you so much for your reviews and support so far! Finally Eren, Mikasa and Armin are introduced!  
**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 06 - Partners  
**

* * *

"This is fucking human labor exploitation." Ida Starke grumbled just as they entered Survey Corp headquarters large wooden doors. Levi Ackerman merely shrugged beside her, dismissing her complains. "Slave driver..." She snarled in a quiet voice, glaring daggers onto his head.

All eyes turned to the two soldiers who had just emerged from the door, bearing down on the unsuspecting pair. Levi sensed the gazes immediately and turned a bored gaze to the crowd, intimidating them to back away. "What are you gaping at? Something the matter?"

Petra Ral was the first break the tensed silence, running forward to the pair. "Starke! I heard you were awake, why didn't you tell any one where you went and… what are you doing?"

Ida merely tensed up as Petra trailed her astonished eyes at her appearance. She was practically holding twenty plastic bags loaded with cleaning necessities such as detergents and so forth, worst still, Levi just had to decide to buy a couple of brooms and he ordered the redhead to carry them back to the headquarters.

You could have imagine her embarrassment when she had five brooms tied to her back. She could not for the life of her, understand why Levi needed so many damn brooms. The redhead realized that as much as she had an obsession with sweets, Levi had a particular obsession with cleaning necessities. He almost cleared the stocks back at the department store.

"Corporal, Starke is still recovering! You shouldn't have allowed her carry such heavy things!" Petra chided him disapprovingly, assisting the redhead in removing the plastic bags off her aching arms.

Levi scoffed, placing his own bags down at a nearby table. "If she is well enough to whine and demand that I bring her shopping, she is well enough to hold the bags." He nodded grimly like he expected everyone to accept his theory.

A stunned silence echoed through the hallway, every member of the Survey Corps wide-eyed at the news. No one dared to breathe or move an inch, holding onto their breaths in an anticipating silence as they tried to process the news.

"W – wait… You went shopping with Captain?" Oluo recovered from the shock first, his expression indescribable.

Ida blinked and nodded softly. She didn't get the her squad mate made it out as if it was such a big deal.

"Yeah, that bastard bought me sweets. I bought enough to share, do you want one?" She stated plainly and dug into her prized brown paper bag, throwing a sweet at her stunned comrade.

The intimidating Corporal made a disgruntled sound, noticing how every one was looking at him. "It isn't what you think it is you think it is. If you lot have the time to make ridiculous assumptions, then make yourself useful and put away the supplies at the storage."

With that statement made, Levi made a sharp turn and left the vicinity, heading towards his private office upstairs and paying no heed to all the dumfounded looks that followed him. As soon as Levi left, the rest of the Special Operation Squad jumped on Ida, curiosity burning brightly in their eyes as they took turns to attack the stunned redhead with questions.

Ida was beginning to become surprisingly aware that the rest of legion had their eyes on her, whispering amidst them selves.

"What was that all about?" Gunther immediately demanded, charging towards Ida as Petra helped her settle down on a chair.

Eld huffed beside him, crossing his arms over his broad chest. His lips were pursed as if he was deep in thought. "That is a surprisingly change of character… A _sweet_ store?"

"Currying favors with the Corporal huh?" Oluo chuckled and hovered over Ida, giving her a lecherous leer. "Not such a bad idea if I would do say so myself. Way to go Starke, never thought you had it in you!"

He reached over to give Ida a hard thump on his back and the redhead glared at him in displeasure in response.

"Tell me, did you really get Corporal Levi to buy you these sweets and convince him to go shopping with you? These must have cost a fortune!" Petra opened brown paper bag and helped her self with the sweets, her eyes twinkling like she had struck gold.

Ida shook off all their oncoming inquires with a literal shake of her head, her voice as impassive and dull as ever. "Yeah, I dragged him to the sweet shop. What's the big deal?"

Gunther offered an explanation. "Because Corporal Levi hates shopping and he dislikes going to crowded places, usually it would be us who buys his large list cleaning supplies at his orders."

"_Tch_. He went with it because of a bet we had that is all. Your brain must have gotten pretty fried if you're thinking about anything else." Ida stretched her arm, winching when she felt a slight sore pain throb in her healing wounds.

"Mhm…" Petra sounded, not looking entirely convinced. "Are you sure?"

Ida stopped her stretch midway with an emotionless stoic expression. "Yeah." She plainly confirmed.

"How are your injuries? Even Erwin looked extremely distressed and worried when Levi bought you back." Oluo questioned with genuine concern, ever since the last expedition, he had learned to respect the rookie.

In fact, Ida Starke had accomplished the impossible. Just after her first expedition, she had managed to gain the approval of almost every Survey Corps soldier, seasoned Veteran or not. But the list of course, excluded a certain dismissive and cold Corporal. Word has also spread outside of the Survey Corps about her abilities, earning Ida Starke some recognition.

_"_I am perfectly fine." Ida sounded extremely bored. "Has the next training and expedition date already been set?"

"You should have rest more, just a few hours after you have gained consciousness you are already harping on about training. You're going to end up like Titan obsessed freaks like Hanji sooner or later. You should consider applying for a short leave to heal, your injuries were really serious. I am sure Captain Levi would want that as well." Petra spoke evasively, a twinkle in his eye.

Ida straightened herself out as soon as she noticed the mischievous tone she was using. "I am fine, plus I need a work out a little more. I refuse to stay cooped up in a room like a patient." She frowned deeply and spoke commandingly. "What does my recovery had to do with the midget?"

"You don't know?" Petra gasped in disbelief, mostly because she hadn't expect Ida to be so outdated on the juiciest gossip plaguing the Survey Corps.

"Know _what?_" Ida pressed urgently.

"Captain Levi insisted that you be treated by the best medics and stayed by your bed side, he even bought his paper work and tea into your room." Oluo explained before his ginger teammate could.

"Oh, he was the one who found me after all. I was lucky." Ida densely replied, relaxing when she realized that it was nothing big.

Gunther shook his head, realizing that Ida was equally as dense as her male counterpart. "Corporal Levi didn't find you by chance, he went looking for you."

Ida blinked sharply. "_What_?"

"We were nearing the Wall when he suddenly took off when the message came that the entire right flank was rendered disabled by a horde of Titans." Eld continued. "He suddenly just left his station in a hurry."

Though Ida admitted that it was unusual of Levi to irresponsibility leave his station during a crucial time in a expedition awhile engaging in Long-Range Scouting Formation, but she just didn't see why her comrades were making a big fuss of it. Levi did what he whatever he hell he wanted regardless of anyone's opinion.

From what she had seen, Levi awhile proven willing to obey any order from his commander, Erwin Smith, no matter how dangerous they may seem. His obedience is strictly limited to individuals he respects, and he has no problem showing open disdain for authority from anyone outside of this circle

"That snotty brat probably thinks I am incapable of handling myself." Ida replied sharply, clenching her jaw in disdain at that sour thought. She didn't liked how he look down on her.

Petra was looking at the redhead strangely. "Did something happen between you and the Corporal, Starke?"

It was Ida turn to look dubiously back at her team mates. "Apart from the fact that we claw at each other at every chance we get and he is a chauvinistic bastard who orders me around like I'm his slave. I don't think so…?" Ida ended her speech in a uncharacteristic confused note, wondering if that was the answer that everyone was looking for.

"I see." Petra nodded to herself with a look of slow revelation. A suspicious smile crept up the ginger face as she took a seat next to the redhead.

"Is it so astonishing to know that that midget hates me? Are you guys blind or did you not see that Levi and I had never, _ever_ get along together?" Ida was getting a little annoyed now, why was it that everyone was behaving so strangely around her?

Eld snorted. "Hate you? If you think that Corporal Levi hates you after a display like that, I don't know what else to say."

Ida head titled to the side fractionally and she scowled at Eld's retreating back. "What is his fucking problem?"

Gunter chuckled suddenly. "Don't worry about him."

"Well, whatever. I am exhausted." Ida dismissed the conversation abruptly without saying another word and limped straight for the door to her dormitory. She had enough of conversing with people for the day, she was tired and could do with some peace and silence.

In another private room in the Survey Corps headquarter, Levi Ackerman slouched back on his reclined chair, his face as cool as a bronze mask. Closing his eyes, he took a short break before continuing sorting through his large stack of paperwork that Hanji had piled on his desk.

Subconsciously his hands seems to have have dug deep into his pockets and he snapped his eyes opened when his fingers touched onto a cool metal object. Grabbing it out from the safety confinement of his pockets, Levi frowned when he held it out in the sunlight to observe it.

The pastel colored charm bracelet seem to have glittered in the warm orange sunset rays that filtered through his large windows. The beautiful charms in shapes of candies and cupcakes clinked together softly. Levi had bought it at the sweet store back then, but he wasn't sure what had caused him this impulsive reaction.

"What the fuck are you thinking, buying such useless crap as this?" Levi spoke out loud, as if he berate himself for his previous impulsive actions.

The creases in his forehead deepened as he contemplated over it. Frowning, Levi roughly pulled his lower drawers open and threw the bracelet in before slamming it shut with a long bang. _Out of sight, out of mind._

Determined to immerse himself into work and to maintain being level-headed and calm, Levi grabbed a few sheets, the papers furrowing in his rigid grasp as she skimmed through them one by one.

"Oi."

The fearsome squad leader perked up at the sound. He looked up from her notes to glare at the cadet who had just entered her office without knocking. "Do you even know how to knock?"

The red haired cadet merely frowned in response, before slamming a fresh cup of tea in front of Levi's face. Some of it sloshes out onto the table, wetting his paperwork and irking Levi at the filthy mess.

"For you… _sir_…" Ida muttered through gritted teeth, every syllable sounding like a curse. She cast a murderous gaze to a scowling Levi before looking away in embarrassment. "That is for saving me… _twice_."

Ida swallowed hard clenching her fist and curling it against her chest in a stiff salute, before sprinting out of the door in embarrassment and disbelief that she actually done that. What the _hell_ was she thinking?

Grumbling at the mess she made, Levi looked at the steaming tea cup pensively before picking it up anyway, bringing it to his lips. He broke into a smirk when the fresh aroma and taste dance on his palette.

"That troublesome brat, out of all tea you just got to serve me _peppermint_ tea." His mind flashed back to how Ida shoved dozens of peppermint rock candy down his throat just a few hours ago. He looked at steaming teacup for another moment, like he was expecting for it to retort back like her before taking another small sip.

"But… it's isn't half as bad."

**-x{O}x-**

Gunter panted, frantically chasing after a departing fully-equipped fiery-haired comrade. "You can't do this, your injuries are still healing! What will Corporal Levi say if he finds out?!"

"Oh, cut me some slack, I'm just going out for some training. I refuse to stay cooped up in a room like a paralyzed patient. I'm perfectly fine." Ida replied quickly, increasing her pace towards the stables where her white mare awaits her.

She needed to get away from here. Ida Starke wanted to die of embarrassment for delivering that tea and saluting that midget bastard. Captain or not, she wasn't going to submit to him. Figuring that she needed some time to clear her mind, she opted for a nice wooden Titan slaying practice alone in the woods. Ida couldn't afford for her skills to deteriorate. There wasn't a single fiber in her body that knew defeat.

"W – wait!" Gunter chased after her, grumbling under his breath at how stubborn his new squad mate was. He could have dragged her back, but he opted not to, knowing that Ida would fight back stubbornly.

Levi watched the scene with amusement from his office window, his fingers curling around the window rails. Unknowingly, he began silently chuckling to himself, the hot tea in his grasp swirling with each low chuckle he made.

"How is she?" Erwin Smith questioned, observing Levi's uncharacteristic chuckle dubiously. He knew he was watching his daughter.

Clearing his throat, Levi quickly reverted back to his usual frown when he was suddenly reminded that there was someone else in the room. "If you're asking if she is fit to go out for training, it's hard to say, her injuries were pretty severe. I am sure you have read the report I have send you."

"…I was uncertain that Ida would do well as a solider, but so far I have heard nothing but excellent things about her. I have heard from Petra that Ida takes training seriously and has achieved nothing but good grades. The last expedition only shows how far she has advanced." Erwin admitted with great pride, drinking from his tea cup.

"That's good, at least she can be of use. I thought that her only purpose in the Survey Corps was to bother me all day long." Levi replied dismissively, darting his gaze towards his window still. He could see the scarlet head bobbing with a slight limp in her fast pace and Gunter frantically calling out for her.

"…" A secret smirk played on the commander's lips as he watched the prized solider.

His bemused expression and the imploring gaze caught the attention of Levi, who irritably snapped his head when the silence between them prolonged. "What are you smiling at Erwin?" He inquired sharply with a slight hint of discomfort.

"Nothing." Erwin said but there was something in the tone of his voice that made Levi do double takes. Levi didn't believe his Commander and he could easily guess what was going on in his head.

With his rising suspicion, Levi confronted Erwin immediately. "Liar, you are enjoying this aren't you?"

With a raised bow, Erwin could only chuckle softly, dejecting his guilty gaze down. "Yes..." He admitted softly. "I won't deny it if it's that obvious. It's nice to see you struggle sometimes."

"So to satisfy your sick fetish you sent your daughter to bother me all day long?" Levi could only snort sarcastically.

"She's quite a handful isn't she?" Erwin locked his hard gaze with the Captain of the special operation squads. Levi only scoffed and looked away. "Is that all you want to say? If that is so, I am going." Levi placed his half drank tea back in his saucer and headed straight for the door.

"Levi." Erwin voice echoed strongly just as Levi placed his hand on the wooden door, ready to push it and to exit the room. "She might be a grown woman, but she is still my biological daughter nevertheless. Don't get too…" Erwin smirk widen. "…_Wrapped_ up around her…"

Levi was appalled by his commander subtle warning and could only scoff sarcastically. "What a stupid thing to say. Have you been hanging out with your daughter these few days to finally pick up her stupid way of speaking?"

"I'm just saying… She is an intriguing woman…" Erwin eyed on Levi suggestively, just waiting for the most tiniest flicker of emotions. "I'm sure she had…" He paused as if to find the right words to say. "Caught your interest…" He finished in an implying tone.

"_Tch_. Really, you got to stop playing possessive daddy, Erwin. It doesn't suit someone like you." Levi scorned, a frown embedding deep into his forehead. Waving his hand, he pushed through the doors. "If that all you want to say, I will be going now."

Erwin Smith could only smirk in amusement when the famed Captain left his office. As much as Erwin had quick initiative, he had never expected things to turn out like this.

Outside, Levi stormed his way through the quiet hallway with an impassive expression, grumbling underneath his breath. "We have got to change the way we report…"

**-x{O}x-**

**One year later.**

"You all have such interesting faces."

The final piercing cries of the Titan reverberated through the vicinity, before it stumbled forward as a result of a deathly blow to its nape. Steam emitted from the devastating wound, before all of the beast's strength and life force were drained and gravity pulled him to the ground.

He was as magnificent in using his 3DMG as ever. Levi leaped effortlessly in midair, turning 180 degrees with his feet suspended above the air. With a faint entertained smirk on his lips upon hearing the beast's cries, he directed his wrath on his next target.

Still air borne, he maneuvered through the wind with splendor and unsurpassed skill. A loud click was heard as he released his blades from the handles, throwing it accurately at the Titan's bulging eyes. The beast roared in agony just when Levi's brown combat boots landed squarely on his head.

"Stay still." Levi taunted with an emotionless countenance, installing fresh razor sharp blades in his hand grips. "Otherwise, I will never get a clean cut of your flesh."

Before he could leap into action to deliver the final blow, a gush of wish through the Titan's nape, slashing it deeply and ending its life. Scowling, the Captain didn't need to look to know who was responsible; there is only one other person capable of such speed after all.

Levi leaped and shot his grapple towards a nearby building, reeling himself towards the roof. He lifted his soiled left hand, a disturbing look flashing on his features when he saw the blood. "_Tch_. It got all filthy…"

Taking his white handkerchief, he wiped down his blood-smeared blades.

"I hope Titans eat you one day a while you're cleaning, I can never understand why you do it even while you're on the battlefield." The feminine voice had a taunting glint to it.

"I don't really have to worry about now, do I? Not when you're unnecessarily looking after my back and slashing my prey while I am on a hunt." Levi retorted back snappily with a smug countenance.

"Blame yourself on taking the time to enlist taunting remarks." His clever sarcastic retort painted a faint grin on the fiery-haired woman's pink lips. "Your hunts usually involves solo kills with your independent mindset and all. It's not my fault I was assigned to be your partner, so deal with it."

"That's cause you're the only one capable of keeping up with me." Levi spat the words like it was venom. "Don't like it get to your head, brat, you're still far behind me."

"Of course, _sir_. I will always be watching your back, after all I wouldn't want to miss the day where I get to save your stinking ass." Ida Starke scowled back in challenge, looking at Titan infested area around her. "You clean up on the left, I will go on the right."

"Issuing orders now? Have you forgotten who's Captain here?"

She laughed airly. "Of course not, Levi." Ida shot her grapple towards the right, a soft smile on her face before she reeled herself in.

Levi sighed briefly, looking at the direction she is headed, Ida was already charging towards an unsuspecting Titan. Over the year, Levi had come to appreciate her skills and their similarities, but the fiery-haired woman never failed to drive him nuts.

Averting his line of vision, he diverted his attention to the left side and he immediately understood why Ida wanted to pick the right. There weren't that many Titans situated on the left. Scoffing, he launched himself in the air. "Damn brat…"

Erwin Smith looked at the elite pair from afar, with a great feeling of satisfaction and pride. The brunette squad leader beside him noted his line of vision, nudging him by the side to get his attention.

"Why didn't you promote Starke as a Captain of her own squad?" Hanji Zoe inquired curiously. "She would do great as a Captain."

Over the past year, Ida Starke's capabilities had risen to be the second most powerful solider, just below Levi Ackerman. She was already skilled in the beginning of her journey as a Survey Corps solider and it didn't take her long to gain new abilities and improve her skills under the guidance of Levi. Everyone was sure that she would have been ordered to recruit her own squad, but so far, the only advancement Ida had made was that she had taken over Eld Jinn's place as second in command in Levi's special operation squad.

"I did. But Levi wasn't particularly happy with it and Ida declined the promotion." The blonde commander explained.

Hanji mouth went into the shape of a circle, bemused by the news. "_Really_? I thought those two would have been delighted to be in different squads seeing how they can't get ten meters close without going for each other throats."

"They might have a hostile relationship, but they are both greatly compatible as soldiers." Erwin replied, turning his horse around.

"Come to think of it, Levi usually does solo kills in the past, his team work as terrible. Now that there is someone compatible with him in terms of skills, is that why you assigned him both to be partners?" Hanji concluded quickly, steering her horse to follow her commander as nodded firmly in response.

"Humanity's most powerful solider and Humanity's strongest woman as partners… now that's an fearsome formidable titan's slaying pair." Hanji breathed out in awe before chuckling to herself. "Or more like… the midget duo pair… _hehehe_."

The squad leader was glad that Ida and Levi were far away slaying Titans, she would have hated for them to hear the current hottest joke circling around the Survey Corps. Though no one dared to say their 'nickname' in front of the pair, fearing their wrath after witnessing what happened during their 55th expedition.

The Survey Corps had settled into their destination for the night. It had been a successful expedition so far, they had arrived in their destination and managed to resupply supply stocks in an abandoned village. Though they were a few unfortunate deaths, the numbers were a record-breaking low. Everyone was now huddling together for the night awhile they ate their distributed rations in high spirits.

...and it was then did Oluo decide that it was fun to pull a joke in celebration for their success.

"The midget duo pair really worked well together. Who would have thought that humanity's most formidable pair would consist of two short ass ever-scowling midgets?! _HAHAH_!" Oluo was so busy laughing at own jest that he failed to notice the newest additions of their table.

"Oluo!" Gunter hissed urgently. He gave a subtle nudge with his head, attempting to alert the unsuspecting his squadmate of the intimidating presence behind him.

Oluo frowned, displeased that his comrades wasn't laughing along with his joke. "What, you brat?" He turned around to suddenly find himself face to face with two looming figures with murderous looks on their faces.

"Corporal! I apologize for not noticing you earlier!" Oluo immediately got off his seat; knocking over old chair he was sitting on. He immediately tensed into a sharp salute, every muscle poised and ready at attention.

"Short ass ever-scowling midgets…?" Ida echo breathlessly, deep in ponder. Her features were as calm as ever, but the murderous glint in her emerald eyes told a different story.

Levi leveled his subordinate with an intense venomous look. "Midget duo, huh? Now that's a first…"

"Say Levi, should we hang him by the balls in the forest as Titan bait? He sure looks appetizing." Ida proposed towards her Captain calmly, unfazed by the toxicity of her words.

The prized Corporal beside her shook his head, speaking in a cool tone. "I would very much prefer if we made mince meat out of him and leave him behind when we depart back to the wall."

"C – corporal! S – starke!"

The poor veteran solider nearly pissed his pants just like the time he accidentally wet his pants on his very first expedition as a freshly enlisted Survey Corps solider. Oluo didn't know what was more fearsome, the Titans or a severely ticked off Levi and Ida combo.

It seems like the only time Ida and Levi got along was when they were in battle or ganging up on someone who had managed to piss them off. It was worst possible scenario for a Survey Corps solider to aggravate the fame Corporal, but earning the wrath of his partner, Ida Starke and Levi at the same time instill a whole other level of fear.

Since then, the legion had learned to avoid their speaking their inside jokes in front of them after witnessing the punishment Olou had to take after coming back from the expedition. Let's just say that Oluo's arms ached a week after to being made to clean the entire head quarters spotless, sleep in the stables, and sharpen the entire legions blades all without having dinner.

**-x{O}x-**

It was times like this Ida Starke respected and admired her Captain. Through she couldn't deny that he was undeniably a chauvinistic, abrasive and cold heartless bastard. The fiery-haired woman admitted that he was a respectable figure; valiant, strong, and tall… _Well, _not really tall, but Ida didn't mind that part.

She watched as Levi firmly grabbed the bloodied hand of their dying subordinate, comforting him during his last moments. "You did great and you will do even more."

Ida respected the fact that despite Levi being so averse to filth, he would put that aside and hold onto the dying hand of their subordinate all in an attempt to comfort him. Honestly, she had never expected this side of him when she had first met him. Over the past year, she realized that Levi had a soft side, though he rarely shows it. Ida admired the great value he placed on preserving human life, and awhile subtle, Levi cared greatly for his subordinates' welfare, always advising his subordinates to properly use their judgement to avoid blunders that may cost them their lives, he was a like a leading figure to his men.

But it wasn't only her judgement on Levi that changed throughout the year, she had changed as well.

With every expedition, with every death of a comrade, her hatred for Titans grew stronger, her resolve growing deeper, and now - Ida was fully committed to Humanity.

"You spirit will stay with me and give me strength. I swear to you I will exterminate the Titans." Levi declared loudly and Ida's chest constrict painfully while she watched the distressing scene. Witnessing the death of a brave subordinate in the hands of the Titans was never a pleasant thing.

"Levi… he had already passed on..." Ida spoke softly, looking away.

They were on their 56th expedition beyond the walls, the _7th_ that Ida had attended. From the outset, she was fully aware the hazardous profession of being a Survey Corps solider meant a low chance of survival. Few would return with each expedition beyond the gigantic walls, the numbers of the legion depleting each time. During the seven expeditions that Ida had experienced, she had realized only the prized and skilled soldiers, which was an unfortunate minority, would survive in the Survey Corps.

It was a merciless world that only the victors were allowed to live.

Ida had lost count of how many comrades she had watched being brutally devoured by Titans, how many hands she had held as they took their final breaths and how many corpses she had to retrieve back from the battle field. Familiar faces that she regularly saw during the first time she enlisted as solider, many of them were gone by now.

She had grown accustomed to _death_.

But what she never gotten accustomed to looks on their faces, the look of a grieving fallen solider. Ida detested it with the same burning passion as when she had first seen it. Blank bloodied faces, hollow empty eyes and bloodied lips parted to say the last words that won't come out.

Levi face fell significantly when the hand in his grasp grew limp, averting his eyes to his partner. "You think he heard everything?"

With an passive face, Ida looked at the face of her fallen comrade. "I'm sure he heard it all... he's resting so peacefully now."

"Good then…" Levi sighed softly, standing up.

She sneaked a glance up at her Captain. She could just see the outline of his face, partially covered by his dark hair. He radiated a sense of calm, but moved forward with an air of determination. His gaze was locked firmly on the road ahead. Ida wondered if Levi felt the same grievance she was feeling. If that were the case, none of it showed in his expression or actions. His face appeared completely neutral.

"Let's go." Levi muttered, extending his hand out. Ida grabbed on and he helped her off from the ground with ease.

"Levi! Ida!" The sounds of neighing horses and running hoofs caught the pair's attention. Commander Erwin halted his white horse directly in front of the pair and said in a loud voice. "We are going back!"

Ida gasped in disbelief. "_Back_?"

"We haven't reached out limit yet." For the first time since his subordinate passed away, Levi showed a sign of grievance on his face which surprised Ida. He scowled at his commander's orders for an early retreat. "Did my men die in vain?"

Levi was visibly frustrated with the fact that his soldiers had died for the sake of a fruitless mission.

"The Titans have all started heading north towards the city. It's just like five years ago. something happened in the city." Erwin stated hastily. "Refill your gas tanks and blades and head into the city as soon as possible."

"Fucking hell, what is happening?" Ida muttered out, tucking the strays hair that fell from her braid behind her ears. Sighing, she landed a hand on her Captain's shoulders. "I will get someone to pick up the body."

Levi nodded briskly, grumbling. "You heard Erwin, let's go."

**-x{O}x-**

"Eren! Armin!"

He could hear Mikasa's familiar voice laced with concern calling out for him and the warm small child-like hands curling around his body were no doubt Armin's. But as much as he wanted to responds to his friends, he couldn't.

Weak. He was feeling so incredibly weak, the throbbing migraine in his head felt like jackhammers pounding on his brain and it was hard to even breathe. The air around him felt like toxic gas and he was incapable of inhaling it. The toll of using his Titan form was finally beginning to negatively impact his body.

Eren could hear the soft heart beat in his ears, his mind blank and incapable of processing anything. All that he knew was that Armin and Mikasa were there next to him, the very friends that have been with him through thick and thin from day one.

Armin's arms started trembling around him and he could hear his gasp of horror. Using every ounce of strength left in him, he lifted his heavy eyelids that felt exactly like the immense boulder that he has just carried to seal Wall Maria.

Two immense Titans loomed over the three figures, their grotesque hands outstretched and reaching for them. Eren knew this was the end, he was too fatigued and Mikasa's gas tank had run dry, they was no way they could have made it out alive.

Then, two fast blurry figures streamed through the backdrop of the setting sun, contrasting with the streaks of warm orange in the endless sky. The familiar sounds of pistol powered grapples echoed as it pierced through the Wall behind them.

In an instant, the crimson blood spluttered out of the freshly inflicted wound on the two Titan's neck. With a defeated howl, Eren watched in relief and amazement as the Titans landed face first into the concrete ground just meters away from him.

Along with the Titan's demise, two figures dropped from the sky, skillfully landing their brown combat boots on the fallen Titan's steaming corpses. Their rich green capes fluttered triumphantly behind them as the winds blow, the wings of freedom stamped on their backs with pride.

"Mikasa…?" Eren hoarsely whispered, squinting his vision.

_No that is… the wings of freedom… _Eren's fatigued features would have gone wide-eyed in astonishment if it's wasn't for his diminished strength.

The two figures of Survey Corps were instantly recognizable to the three friends. The black haired famed Lance Corporal and his fiery-haired female partner, Armin gasped the realization awhile Mikasa looked on in relief that Eren was safe.

Levi Ackerman turned his attention back the trainees once he was sure that the vicinity was devoid of titans. "Hey brats." He spoke in frighteningly harsh voice. "What is going on here?"

"Fucking hell..." Ida muttered beside him, she too, had turned around to face the three trainees once she discerned that there was no more Titans near the vicinity. The two Survey Corps soldiers bore their hard gaze down on them, expecting some kind of explanation.

That was the last thing Eren Yaeger remembered before he lost consciousness, unable to withstand his body's fatigued form.

**-x{O}x-**

"I don't see what's the fuss about him is. He's barely out of his diapers, clearly still a brat." Ida murmured in displeasure as she sat with a thump next to Erwin Smith as she observed the prison hold.

Levi looked as irritated as ever as he too, considered the boy. The covers were shielding most of him from his view. Erwin was clearly intrigued by the mysterious boy abilities to Titan shift, clearly not as much as Hanji, who was barred under Erwin orders to stay away from Eren for the time being knowing that she was experiment on him the first chance she got. Eren was still not under their custody, so they didn't have a say in anything now.

"All that trouble to gain approval to visit a brat." Levi spat from somewhat beside her.

"Shush, he is waking up." Erwin chided them both when Eren started stirring under the covers, the chains binding him to his cell clanking loudly as he did.

Then, Eren snapped his eyes in shock and sat up as if someone had punched in the stomach. He started breathing heavily to take in the sweet oxygen. Slowly, he focused his blurred vision at his three visitors, recognizing them immediately. They were the absolute best in the scouting legion; the leader of the Survey Corps strike force, Commander Erwin, Captain Levi and Ida Starke.

"_What_?" Noticing his bonds, he thrashed against his chains urgently, terrified. "Where am I?"

He didn't know how things had come to this.

"You can probably see that for yourself, this is an underground prison cell." Erwin explained to the panicked boy. "You are currently under the jurisdiction of the police force. We've been granted permission to see you for a few moments."

"What about..." The young boy paused in his thoughts. "What about the trainees who were associated with me?"

He wasn't giving out any names. Ida raised a thin brow, _Careful eh?_ "We will be asking the questions, boy."

"Ida." Erwin cautioned with a slight air of impatience, rubbing his nose bridge tiredly before he turned to Eren. "We are hearing them out, to obtain information about your past. Currently the top brass is deciding with what to do with you."

The commander dug out a small metal key from within his breast pocket and held it up for him to see. Immediately, Eren straightened up at the familiar object. "I know that key..."

"Sure you do, it's yous. You can have it back later." Erwin replied. "Back at your home basement in Shiganshina District, lies the answer to your powers... Correct me if I have mistaken..."

"No, Sir. Probably not..."

"So you lose your memory and daddy goes missing, eh?" Levi scowled at their situation. "Now _that_'s convenient."

"Levi, I thought we'd already established that he had no reason to lie." Erwin threaded lightly. "In the mean time, I would like to make it clear that the only way to get to Shiganshina is thru the Trost, and seeing that the gates had been sealed, we have have to resort to borrowing your Titan power. Your will is the "key". The key that can allow humanity to escape this hopeless situation."

"Answer up you little piece of trash." Levi snarled, coolly crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. "What do you want to do?"

Eren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he thought about it. "I want to join the survey corps…" He snapped his bright blue eyes towards Levi, flaming with unwavering determination. He trembled, a dark haunting look drilling deep into his gaze. "…and just slaughter the titans."

"Oh?" Levi raised a questioning brow in surprise. "Not bad."

Ida could tell that Levi was impressed by the passion that Eren had for killing the Titans and watched as he strolled towards the bar gates as if to examine the boy further. "Erwin, I will take responsibility for him convey that to the brass."

Both father and daughter were appalled by Levi's decision. "_What_?" Ida and Erwin gaped in unison.

"It isn't that I trust him, if he betrays us or lose control. I will kill him on the spot. They shouldn't complain because only I can do it." Levi leveled his hard gaze on the frightened boy beyond the bars. "I accept your request."

**-x{O}x-**

"That was so mean of him." Hanji Zoe commented with motherly concern as she addressed Eren's wounds on his face. The poor recruit face was swollen, with black and blue bruises decorating his plump cheek. "It must have hurt a lot."

Eren flinched in pain when the alcohol swab stung his face. "A – a little…"

Hanji immediately pounced forward, her eyes twinkling in fanatical interest. "Where's the pain?!" She spoke with a little too much enthusiasm causing the new recruit to back away in fear of the sadistic freak in front of him.

"Sorry about doing that, but as a result, we got you for ourselves. We were able to play our trump cards at the most effective moments. Your pain was worth our gain." Eren was in awe when the famed commander of the Survey Corps spoke to him. Erwin knelt down beside him, leveling his eye level with the Titan shifter. "I look forward to working with you, Eren."

The Titan shifter was in all high today, being able to talk with the famous commander who he had always looked up to and to join the Survey Corps was like a dream to him. He nervously grabbed Erwin's proffered hand and shook it. "L – Likewise sir!"

But, there was something fearful about joining the Survey Corps that got Eren doubting his decision, and part of that fear didn't come from the man-eating horrifying Titans, it came in a form of a short intimidating figure that had just plopped himself in the couch casually beside him

As Eren flinched uncomfortably, Levi placed his arm around the couch frame casually and spoke in his usual bored tone that seem to have Eren shaking in his knees. "Say Eren. Do you hate me?"

"N – no!" Eren quickly affirmed, not wanting to further provoke the Captain in charge of him. He had always heard rumors of the famous Humanity's strongest solider, but he didn't believe the town gossip over how intimidating he looked until he met the man for himself. "I understand it was necessary…"

Levi scoffed. "Glad to hear that."

"You could have at least held back a little! Look you even broke his tooth for crying out loud!" Hanji took out a napkin from her back pocket, unfolding to reveal the broken tooth that Levi had knocked out during the trail.

He scorned at the filthy object in Hanji's grasp. "Don't pick that up, it's disgusting. Plus, I am sure he would take being beaten half-dead than being dissected by four eyed freaks like you."

"It's an important sample for me!" The brunette retorted back defensively, shaking her head at Levi who didn't care about Titan research. She had tried many times to get him more involved, but the cold Captain just refused to budge. "Don't put in the same league as them, I won't kill Eren."

Levi sighed tirelessly, rubbing his head with his fingers. "Speaking of belligerent freaks, here comes one right now."

On cue, the door to the room slammed opened loudly, a dismayed redhead by the door with fury brimming in her emerald eyes. She was fuming mad, Eren could tell. He immediately recognized her as the other Captain placed in charge on him next to Levi, and he stared at her in wonder.

"Why the hell am I dragged into this?" Ida complained loudly, slamming her hand on the wooden desk. The desk creaked under the pressure as she ranted on. "It was Levi who wanted to be responsible for that Titan brat, not me. I don't see why I have to share the responsibility!"

Erwin Smith sighed, seated calmly on the wooden chair. "Ida, if the situation arises, it's best if we have another capable candidate to settle things."

"_Tch_." Levi scoffed, peeling himself off the couch. "Then why did you say you will take the responsibly in keeping Eren in line and killing if the him if the situation calls for it back at the Tribunal?"

"How was I supposed to know that Supreme Commander Darius Zackly would assign me as well? If I were to decline, the Survey Corps might have lost the custody of Eren!" Ida retorted sharply before glaring at her calm Commander. "Why the hell did you even suggest that Levi and I take care of him in the place?"

"Oh come on Starke!" Hanji slung her shoulders around the petite redhead in an effort to diffuse the situation. She didn't want to scare her precious… specimen on his first day with the Survey Corps.

"Look at him!" She turned Ida around to face the stunned recruit. "He's such a cute little boy, just take it as you and Levi are parents and Eren is your little kid!" Hopping over to Eren side, she grinned widely. "Eren, you can call her mama Ida!"

"Uh… Hi…?" Eren was flustered and confused, obviously appalled by Hanji's eccentric behavior.

"Shut up, you two are noisy as ever." Levi continued with his blase attitude, speaking like he'd been inconvenienced.

Ida groaned loudly, hell-bent on pulverizing the brunette's face for even thinking of such a ridiculous thing. Angered, she immediately turned her heels for the door. There was no way she could talk sense to these idiots with pea-sized brains.

Tensed silence immediately filled the room when Ida slammed the door in a dramatic exit. Levi sighed huskily at the situation knowing that Erwin would leave it up to him to convince his fiery-tempered partner to take up the job. Ida was always the first out of the door when it came to responsibility, so Levi knew he was going to have a hard time convincing her.

Well, he could always resort to threatening to her submission, but Ida was still a formidable opponent, belligerent and stubborn in her own ways.

Eren Yeager blinked, turning to Levi as a form of solace. "Do I… call you papa Levi then?" He questioned innocently, unsure of the current situation.

"Do that and see what happens, you little titan shit."


	8. Sharing Is Caring

**A/N: BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! Thank you for your support so far! Do leave a review, I love to hear what you guys think!  
**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 07 - Sharing Is Caring  
**

* * *

Eren was never good with making friends. In fact, during his trainee days he hanged out mostly with Armin and Mikasa. They were inseparable. Sure, he made a few friends here and there, Jean, Reiner, Annie and a few others – but he never was that close to them. How do you expect to be close to someone when they nicknamed you the '_suicidal bastard'_?

Plus, they never shared his views of eradicating the all titans in the face of earth. All they wanted was to join the Military Police and live a life of luxury in the inner walls of Wall Sina. Eren had never wished for that, he wanted to join the brave heroes of the Survey Corps, he wanted to kill as many Titans as possible, he wanted humanity to gain back it's freedom.

But these soldiers, these brave heroes that were riding alongside him with their green hoods up, they shared his views, they were brave and valiant, they fought for humanity's freedom, they weren't anything like those trainees back at the camp. So why did Eren feel so uneasy around them?

The answer came when he felt two burning gazes hitting the back of his head. He gulped, turning slightly to see the culprit, though he already had a hunch that was. As expected, Corporal Levi was staring straight at him, his face deprived of any emotionless, and beside him was fiery red head was looking at him too with tensed intensity.

He gulped once more to ease his tense dry throat, abruptly snapping his head to face the front. Eren just didn't know whose glare was more intimidating.

"Don't get too cocky you titan shit, don't think that because Corporal Levi are around you doesn't mean you can-" Oluo never got to finish his sentence when his horse jolted slightly and he bit into his tongue.

"Oluo, shut up and face the front before you lose your tongue." Ida commanded in a dull tone.

"Y – yes!" Oluo managed to splutter out, one hand over his mouth in an effort to stop the bleeding.

Eren watched the exchange in awe and started to ponder, his gaze sneakily darting towards his impassive red-haired superior. He had heard so much about her from the trainee gossip, the famed female who slaughter countless of Titans single-handedly on her first expedition, her expert use of 3DMG and the only one capable of keeping up with her Captain's speed.

He began to wonder what kind of person Ida Starke was. After a huge argument, she too shared the burden with Levi of keeping him in check when she finally agreed. The petite woman with blazing red hair and doll-like traits just didn't seem to be the fearsome solider he had imagined.

There wasn't any bulging huge muscles, popping out of the wrong places like Jean had predicted, she was toned and muscular but not to a point she lost her feminine figure. She didn't look like a man like Reiner had expected, she was no doubt one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with large doe like emerald eyes and porcelain pale flawless skin.

_Just what kind of a woman was Ida Starke?_

Soon after, they arrived at the former HQ of the Scouting legion; it was nothing more than an old remodeled castle. Vines crept up the brick walls and tall weeds sprouted out of the courtyard. The windows accumulated thick layers of dust over the years from being desolated.

"The building is a bit run down since it wasn't been use for a long time." Eld explained cautiously, looking at the depressing state of their new hide out. He looked nervously at his captain, expecting for him to issue the orders that would no doubt come sooner or later.

Levi scowled in disgust and Ida groaned loudly beside him, already knowing what he was going to say. "This is gonna be a big problem…" Levi spat with much disdain. "Get to work then on the double."

Ida knew where this was heading to. Deciding that she would rather stay out of it, she turned her heels towards the opposite direction, determined to get her self out of this mess but Levi firm voice stopped her in her escape. "You too Ida, don't you think of slacking off."

"W – what?" Eren didn't understand why everyone was sighing at the Captain orders. What did he mean get to work? Were they going to do some training? That thought comforted Eren, he couldn't wait to see how the heroes he had admired for so long trained for battle.

**-x{O}x-**

Eren was disappointed, truly disappointed. He cleaned the area until his arms were sore and his hands grew wrinkly like a prune from the cleaning products he had used. He had eagerly anticipated to see the heroes in action, but all he got was them done up in a ridiculous white mask and doing house chores under their Squad Leader's commands.

Though he admit, it was a sight to behold.

He looked around observing Petra and Oluo bickering over something minor. Obviously these people were under orders to watch over him and take him out if he went berserk. That dreadful thought lingered with him as he scrubbed the stone tiles of the floor.

It was unnerving to know that humanity fight to gain back Wall Maria rested on how well he could control his Titan form. Truth to be told, he wasn't exactly confident. He had attacked Mikasa, his life long adopted sister whom he had adored, what else was he capable of doing?

Plus, it wasn't exactly pleasant to know that your death could be determined on a single whim - a whim that he couldn't even fully control nor did he truly understand.

"I've finished cleaning the upper floor, Sir." Eren reported to the Corporal by the window. "May I ask where I'm going to sleep?"

Eren had noticed that the Corporal always had a peculiar expression on his face. It was almost as if he was incapable of emotions; a look of total boredom, completely devoid of amusement and occasionally twisted with disgust and irritation. So far, Eren had never noticed Levi display any other expression.

"Your room's is at the dungeon." Levi used his index finger to shift the mask he tied around his face, addressing him in a dull tone.

Eren was appalled and certainly disappointed. He was sick of staring at walls with no windows. He groaned and complained. "Another dungeon?"

"Of course." Levi said in a matter of factly tone. "You can't even control yourself. At least if you transform in the dungeon, we'll be able to restrain you."

A lump formed at the back of his throat. He was a prisoner here, a rabid animal that would lose control anytime. The thought of the Special Operation Squads taking him down made his stomach twist in dismay.

"That's a rule we must uphold." Levi continued, walking passed Eren. "It was a condition we accepted when you were turned over to us, so quit being a brat. I'll check the rooms you cleaned, start on this one."

Eren let out a silent upset sigh, watching his Corporal stroll through the hallway.

Then, he saw a bobbing head of fire red hair, and she practically lunged across the hallway to grapple with the belligerent corporal. "That is final straw you little shit! I am through with this!" She took off her cleaning gear and threw it towards her superior.

Eren watched in pure astonishment as Levi caught the gear before it hit his handsome face. But what he was surprise about wasn't the fact that Levi had such quick reflexes nor was it because of the audacity of Ida who had dared to do such a thing to the intimidating man. It was because of the fact that there was a amused smirk…

…on Levi's lips?

Just a minute ago, he had assumed that Levi wasn't capable of smiling. Yet as they bickered through the hallway, cursing each other, Levi didn't seem annoyed at all as Eren had expected, in fact he seem like he was enjoying it, like he found entertainment in it.

Was it because they are partners or that they are close to each other?

"You look upset," A soft female voice chimed in from behind him catching him off guard. "It's not uncommon for people to get upset after talking to him, you know..."

"Huh?" Eren turned to find a ginger haired woman behind him.

She gave him a calm welcoming smile, and Eren immediately felt comfortable. He didn't feel as scrutinized under her gaze as he felt among them.

"He doesn't look like the flawless hero that people imagine, starting with his short stature," Petra watched the bickering pair from afar. By now, Ida had grew aggravated at Levi's indifference and had started hitting the back of his head awhile a string of curses and threats spew of the Corporal mouth. "He's also unexpectedly tense, and rude and unapproachable.

"_Tense_? _Unapproachable_?" Eren echoed, his voice disagreeing with Petra description of him.

Levi looked nothing like that now when he was with Ida, in fact he looked rather comfortable. The pair looked nothing more than a bickering married couple. It seems that his partner had a special charm on Levi, Eren was sure that any one who did that to him was sure to be found death in an instant.

Petra followed his line of vision. "Oh, it's different with Starke." She explained to the newbie with a voice filled with mystery. "You could say they have a… special connection."

"Special connection?" Eren couldn't help but probe further.

"You think that just because he is strong and influential he doesn't have any weakness?" Petra giggled enjoying the gossip session with the new recruit. She looked around her surroundings one last time before bending over and whispering into Eren's ear. "Let me tell you a secret, Corporal Levi's weakness is Ida Starke."

His eyes went wide in astonishment. _Who would have thought?_

"What kind of person is she?" Eren found himself questioning, Petra's comment had piqued his interest. He snucked a glance back over to two, finding the Corporal flicking her forehead awhile Ida screamed at him telling him to stop.

The ginger haired smiled softly, "She's pretty similar to Captain Levi in a way. Strict, never contented with anything, unapproachable and crude in speech. They have a solitary nature."

"They don't seem that way now." Eren commented as he proceeded to sweep the floor.

"Oh, they are like that with each other. They are always sitting together drinking tea, looking at different directions, never smiling or talking to each other. I honestly think they appreciate each other company." Petra ranted on, helping Eren with his long list of chores. "They are times they are hostile to each other, but they are a team, so I guess it's unavoidable. Starke is the only one apart form Erwin who can take Corporal Levi head on."

"Sounds like an intimidating woman." Eren said. If the feared Captain didn't intimidate Ida, Eren couldn't even imagine how fearsome she would be. "I better behave around her." He concluded softly.

Eren was quick enough to pick up that there were just some people he could never afford to offend - Levi Ackerman and Ida Starke.

"Hey, Eren!" A sting of surprise and fear skated through the two bodies, causing them to jump before moving to address the voice.

"Y – yes, C - Captain?!" He immediately turned around at the fierce voice, accidentally grazing his finger at the sharp edge of the table. Eren found himself face to face with a displeased looking woman.

"The top floor won't do. Go re-do it." Ida commanded, tapping impatiently on her foot. "And I am not a Captain, there is no need for you to address me that way. Your Captain is currently too busy being a male bitch."

Ida Starke knew her Captain's obsessive and, to the unknown eye, almost unhealthy need for things to be spotlessly clean. She had went to check on Eren's work on the upper floor and knew that it wasn't up to Levi's prestigious cleaning standards that deserves a _damned_ gold medal.

Unfortunately for Eren, Ida wasn't in the mood to go over and do the finishing touches in what the Titan boy had left. She _hated_ cleaning, in fact, she detested it to the very core. Plus, let's say Levi has an uncanny annoying habit for waking her up in the wee hours in the morning to clean up some mess that she had made the previous night.

Sighing audibly, Eren nodded his head. This was his first task an official Survey Corps solider and he couldn't even complete it right. With that depressing thought, he reached out for his cleaning supplies, determined to clean the place thoroughly.

**_BOOM!_**

**-x{O}x-**

"Explain to me, in detail, how the fuck did this happen?"

Levi Ackerman sat with his legs crossed on the wooden chair. Authoritative, domineering and intimidation oozed out of him and he glared at the ever-shrinking Eren who kneeled in embarrassment in front of him.

After calming down the edgy soldiers who had their blades out in an instant, threatening to kill Eren for disobeying orders on transforming without permission, the levelheaded Levi and Ida finally settled managed to settle their squadmates down and assessed the damage. Eren's half-transformed Titan form had destroyed half of the castle.

But the worst part of all?

Eren with his shit luck had accidentally transformed the last room he wished to destroy: **Captain Levi's personal room.**

Ida Starke stuck herself to the wall, usually she would have left discipline matters to Levi, but she was curious in Eren's explanation. "I will personally lock you up in a dungeon if you don't give me a fast answer."

"I – I am sorry! I don't know what happened!" Eren admitted truthfully, he could already feel the tears stinging in his eyes. His frantic heart was pounding on his chest, afraid of the outcome. "I just suddenly transformed! I don't know why! I never meant to do it on purpose!"

Gunter stepped forward. "You little Titan shit! Stop lying already-"

"Gunter, calm down." Levi commanded immediately, his frown deepening as he pondered over the situation.

"_Why_! We should have just killed him right now!" Eld too, was anxious and panicky. They couldn't help it, the Special Operation Squad were all at risk here. Only the levelheaded Ida and Levi seemed unaffected by this situation.

"Just quiet down, we were uncertain that he could control his powers in the first place. So just listen to his explanation." Ida chided Eld in an unyielding voice. Eld backed away in defeat, cursing underneath his breath.

"We have no choice but to call her…" Levi finally concluded, standing up from his chair. "In the mean time, Eren will sleep in the dungeon."

"Wait… _her_?" Ida expression immediately curdled like sour milk, knowing where this was headed. Damn, she thought that she was going to have peace in this hide out, but the little Titan brat just _had_ to create trouble.

Levi nodded rigidly, "Yes, _her_, the four-eyed freak. She would probably have a straight orgasm on this stuff, but at least she knows what to do. Oluo sent a message to the headquarters." He ordered.

Eren blinked, surprised that Levi and Ida had decided to trust him. "Thank you… Corporal Levi, Starke-san."

To his surprise, Ida ruffled the top of his black hair. "Don't feel too safe, we might or might not kill you." She spoke in a voice devoid of any emotion, but yet somehow Eren felt safe under her touch, it was almost like she understood the terror he was going through and was trying to comfort him.

"Ok, now let's get on to the most important part of the problem." Levi suddenly stated, causing everyone attention to zoom in on him.

"_Uh_? Corporal, what is the most important part?" Petra asked in perplexity. She was confused. Wasn't deciding on what the do with Eren the most important part of the situation? What could possibly be more important that that?

Levi frowned deeply when he saw their confused faces, shaking his head like he was disappointed in his squad. "Deciding on where I am going to sleep as of now, of course."

Ida almost lost her footing in shock awhile the rest of the Special operation squad blinked in stunned silence. Ida couldn't believe that Levi would think of something so minor at a time like this. "Just sleep in one of the spare rooms, or in the stables." She scowled when Levi shot her a glare for even suggesting such a filthy thing.

"Well… there aren't any more spare rooms and from what I have checked, the castle is pretty small and Eren destroyed half of it." Petra nervously informed her Corporal, afraid of his reaction.

Luckily for her, Levi took it more calmly than she had expected. "Well, I guess we have to share rooms then. I refuse to sleep in somewhere filthy." Levi huffed, his gaze hardening as he thought hard. "Whose room has a double bed? I would much prefer not to sleep in the single bed."

"You can sleep in the stables with the horses where you belong." Ida grumbled to herself softly, glad that her room wasn't destroyed as it was at the other end of the wing.

The squad knew that their leader was somewhat… _tough_ and picky when it comes to matters like this. He demanded perfection, a no-nonsense type of guy. Being their superior and their leader, Levi usually got the largest and most comfortable room due to his rank, but now that it was destroyed, something tells Petra that he was after the second biggest room.

"Well… I have scouted the castle earlier, I remember seeing a room similar to yours… at the other end of the wing. Our rooms only have single beds." Oluo recounted, his finger underneath his chin as he pondered over whose room it was.

But of course, that second most comfortable room was certainly given to the next superior figure in the squad. At the realization, the entire squad turned their attention to an unsuspecting redhead by the wall that was too busy mumbling to herself angrily to even notice their stares. She was completely zoned out of the conversation.

Shaking his head, Gunter sighed loudly when he realized what was going to happen next. "Oh shit. This is going to be a long night."

Gulping, Petra blushed when her mind went wild with dirty thoughts. "Oh god." She gasped loudly, she knew that there was no way Ida or Levi would back down. The pair always clashed because they refused comprise and Petra didn't think that was happening anytime soon.

"_Heh_, this would be interesting." Oluo wriggled his brows, trying to imitate his Corporal cool-headed nature. He nudged Eld by the side, grinning at the thought.

Eren looked on in silence, confused by the secret message passing through the squad. Just what are they talking about? Upset at being left out, he decided to voice out his confusion in a small voice. "_Uh_… May i ask why are all of you staring at Starke-san?"

"_What_?" Ida snapped out of her daydream when she heard her name. She frowned when she noticed everyone gaze pinned on her. "Why are you all looking at me for?" She demanded hotly in confusion.

Eld shook his head and walked over to Eren who was still on the floor, pulling him up by the arm to his feet. "Let's go Eren, you don't want to be here when it starts, it isn't for kids." He advised with a hard serious voice.

"_Huh_? When what starts?" Eren inquired as the rest of the special operation squad nudged him out of the room, leaving behind Ida and Levi.

…and so the war begin.

**-x{O}x-**

Horrified? Angered? Appalled? Dismayed? Livid?

Ida Starke couldn't put into exact words how she felt. She rummaged angrily through her dresser, picking out her pajamas for the night, but her thoughts weren't exactly pinned on choosing her clothes, she was distracted in plotting ways to make Levi's life a complete living hell.

She screamed, threatened and stood her ground firmly, there was no way she was allowing some midget clean-freak bastard into her room, but alas, Levi was still her superior and all it took was a _'this is an order, Ida Starke. You are dismissed'_ for her to back down. She wasn't used to sharing a room with anyone, and was certainly not pleased with the _idea_ of sharing her room. With both parties uncompromising, they had ended the argument without a conclusion, but Ida was sure Levi would come. That jerk wouldn't give up no matter what.

But she wasn't giving up yet, _hell no_, Ida Starke was hell-bent on creating this the most unpleasant situation for Levi as possible. She was going to do anything it takes to chase him out of her private quarters. Truth was, she had specifically picked the room furthest away from his in the beginning, hoping to avoid him as much as possible.

Hissing irritatingly at her situation, she un-clipped her green Survey Corps cloak and allowed it to drop to the floor. "Bastard is going to die." She grumbled to herself, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

The door suddenly swing open, the devil incarnation himself standing impassive at the door with his belongings. Without sparing a glance at a shocked-filled Ida, he dragged his bag into the room without an invitation.

"Knock before you come in." Ida spat at him with malice, luckily for her; she had only begun to unbutton her first button.

Levi embraced her anger with a cool expression. "It's my room now, you're the guest."

Gritting her teeth, she looked away in defeat, debating if she should just kill him and get it over with. She was sure she could take him down. Sighing, she dropped the malicious thought, picking up her clothes to go to the toilet for a change.

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't just change in here!" Ida hollered in dismay when she turned around, just in time to see Levi in the process of taking off his shirt. Embarrassed at seeing Levi nude upper body, she tossed her clothes at him. "Go to the toilet!"

Levi stiffened when her clothes landed on top of his head. "Shut up, you go to the toilet." He grabbed the fabric sliding off his head, only to pick up… a lacy black bra. He stared at in in pure shock, holding it up for the whole world to see.

Ida immediately screamed when she saw what Levi was holding. "Don't touch my stuff!" She pounced at him, flushing from embarrassment. This was her worst nightmare; she had a man intruding in her private woman quarters! Grabbing her clothes from him, she glowered at the unfazed man. "Perverted midget jerk!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Levi realized this was going to be a long night. "Just go to damned toilet to change." He looked away awkwardly as Ida scrambled to pick her clothes off the floor and regain her composure.

Storming towards the toilet, subliminally her bright forest-green eyes started shifting towards the end of her socket, looking at Levi from a distance. She couldn't help but scan his upper body, the chiseled muscles that seem to have glistened under the lights.

For his short stature, Levi had a great body that came from years of using the 3DMG. His abs was perfectly cut, his defined biceps budging in all the right places. _God_, as much as Ida hated the Levi's very existence, she could feel her womanly senses tingling in excitement.

She wanted to _touch_ them.

Flustered at such a dirty thought, she quickly forced her gaze back to the door in front of her. Charging straight into it and slamming the door behind her.

Once safe in the confines of her toilet, she breathed heavily with her back touching the door frame. Slapping her redden cheeks, she berated herself out loud for losing her composure. "What the hell are you thinking, Ida? Snap out of it!"

After she had changed, readied herself for a good night rest, Ida walked back into the room with the firm resolve to not get the flustered at Levi's godly body. She was better than this; she had better composure than this. She will not allow that midget to throw her off guard.

"Hey dirty pig, you're a pathetic excuse of a woman." Levi instantly sparked an argument the moment she stepped out of toilet. Ida frowned, wondering what had gotten him so ticked off before she realized that her cloak and her clothes lying around the floor was neatly packed and placed on top of her dresser.

As expected of a clean freak like Levi, he couldn't stand the sight of a mess.

"Well excuse me for being a pathetic excuse for a woman." Ida snapped back haughtily, she paused in amidst of her steps when she realized what Levi was wearing. He was sporting a white tank top with black shorts, it was weird to see him in such casual attire, she was so use to seeing him in uniform.

The worst part of all? She could clearly see the defined biceps. _Fuck_, it was as if Levi was out to torture Ida mentally.

The same could be said for Levi Ackerman, he too was stunned when he saw Ida in her night ware - a tight pink camisole and a pair of shorts that showed off her slender thighs. Her usual braided scarlet hair was allowed to flow freely down to the tops of her breast, accentuating her sharp jaw line.

"You wear that to sleep?" Levi was astonished, he had always thought of Ida as a dirty immature pig who rolled around in mud and slept like a hog with showering.

Ida was clearly offended at his tone of speech. "What is wrong with this?" She pointed to her attire.

"Nothing." Levi looked away, diverting his attention to the double bed by the side. He began to inspect it under his scrutinizing gaze, looking for any specks of dust or stains. "Is the bed clean?"

"I had it washed today!" Ida retorted back defensively, offended that he would think that she lived in a pig sty. "And who says you're sleeping on the bed tonight? Your place is by the floor!"

Grabbing the extra pillows and blankets from the closet, she dumped them onto the floor. Levi sat cross-legged on the comfortable bed with a calm face devoid of any emotions. "Good, now that you have every thing laid out, you can sleep on the floor."

"_What_?" Ida couldn't believe what he was saying. This was her room! She wasn't going to sleep on the cold hard wooden floor in her own room! "Don't you even know how to give in for be considerate for once?"

"Give in?" Levi echoed the word like it was the first time he heard it in his dictionary. He scoffed before he gave a plain reply. "That's what you should be doing."

"How can someone be such a fucking scumbag?" The fiery red head placed her hands on her hips, scoffing in disbelief.

Levi frowned. "What did just you say?"

A playful sarcastic smile tugged Ida's lips. "Never mind if you missed it." Came her smart reply.

"Hmm…" Levi scoffed, hopping off the bed and walking towards Ida. She started to freeze from bewilderment when his face came dangerously close to her. _What was this idiot doing?_ She could feel his hot breath, her fine hairs on her cheek stood up at the sudden change in temperature. Then he stepped back and gave her a charming smirk that caused her inner fan girl to scream out in delight and pleasure. "If you want don't want to sleep there, you can come here."

It was probably the fury burning in her veins that grew her a set of her own personal set of balls and to scoff at his tone of his voice, even though it had a sexy lilt dancing in his sultry voice. Ida wasn't in the mood to entertain him tonight. Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground in a loud smack. "Are you insane? Or have you been drinking?"

"No seriously." He walked back to the double bed, falling back soft cushion. "The bed's big enough, we can sleep here together."

As much as inner her wanted to take this invitation, she did have some respect for herself – she couldn't have this fool talk her like this. Ida Starke knew he wasn't a teensy bit serious; this was his clever method on making her give up the bed.

….and sadly it worked.

As kind and sweet as she would like to call her self, she was no pushover when it came to dealing with dealing with men no matter how '_important_' they are. She would gladly use her stern voice and be as crude as she possibly can if she felt truly offended. Her quick temper and sharp tongue usually got her in trouble with her captain - she didn't really think twice of the consequences of her action nor did she fear his power.

But Levi had outsmarted her tonight.

"Ugh!" Ida flailed her hands in the air in livid exasperation, giving in. She grunted and dejectedly made her nest on the floor, tossing and turning around on the hard floor.

She could hear Levi sigh in satisfaction as he comfortably settled in into _her_ bed. Every tingling fiber in her body kept reminding her on her defeat and the rock hard wooden floor seem to mock her with every uncomfortable turn she made. _Why the hell did she give up so easily?_

Her heart began to beat relentlessly as she eyed Levi's back with complete vigilance. Discomfort was brimming within her as a plethora of confusion came flying at her - she was Ida Starke, there was _no way_ she was giving up without a fight.

Storming over to the double bed, she smacked him with her pillow. "Move over." She commanded sternly, her emerald eyes locked with his wide gray ones.

"Don't think I am some pushover. Since you offered, I will gladly take it up." Ida could feel her heart pound in disbelief at the words that were shooting out of her mouth. Her voice was firm and wasn't faltering with the teeniest bit of fear!

Fighting hard to keep the smile off her face to keep on with her acid glare. Ida puffed up her chest and crossed her arms across her chest, raising her chin high like she was an indomitable force to be reckoned with. "What you didn't think I would be bothered by sleeping next to a man would you?"

She trailed her mocking gaze up and down Levi's body with an air of superiority like he wasn't attractive and appealing enough for her. Rolling her eyes away and she smirked arrogantly. "Please, don't make me laugh. You aren't the least bit appealing to me."

Levi seemed slightly taken back by her harsh words and Ida cheered inside her head. But he recovered quickly and started to scrutinize her like she was some sort of rare-species of womankind.

Ida was so sure that speaking to Levi in this manner would hurt any guy ego _(no matter how god damn high it is)_ in the most painful ways possible and he would sulk and leave to brood in his own inferiority. But it was also because Ida was too confident of his supposing reaction that she got caught off guard when Levi gave a completely different reaction.

"Fine." Levi moved over to the side of the bed, sounding irritated. "Hop in." He stated simply, with an slight entertained look at his face. Ida tried not to choke over how sky-high ego was, and remained with her cool and smug facade. "If you're so confident that I _wouldn_'t do anything."

Determined to take up the challenge and silently praying that Levi wouldn't have the balls to do it. Ida hopped into the space beside him with a plop, taking up as much space as possible by extending her arms. Her arm landed squarely on Levi's face and she put pressure on it, hoping that it would make him give up the bed seeing how uncomfortable it was sleeping with her.

If she couldn't get him out her bed, she would jolly well hog the whole bed for herself.

She should have known Levi was a stubborn brute because he too started to play along and slung his heavy leg over her waist causing her to gasp at the sudden unwelcome weight. But still, Ida was determined to shake him off, so she concentrated on the severity of her searing glare and flared her nostrils like she was really pissed off as she slung her leg over his leg.

The two began to childishly wrestle and pushing each other using their legs and hands till Levi finally had it with her childish games. "What the fuck is your problem!" He screamed, sitting up abruptly.

"You're the one who barged into my room! Sleep in the stables!" Ida reasoned with gritted teeth.

Ida cleared her throat, and swallowed down some saliva because it was becoming increasingly dry. She placed her hands on her hips and continued to challenge him; she was not willing to lose to someone like him. "Go bother Oluo or something! My room, my rules! Deal with it or get the fuck out!"

Levi scoffed in disbelief and his gaze landed on the ground. Ida did a mental cheer in her head, she was positive that she had won this fight. Smirking smugly at him, she just about to fall back into the soft bed triumphantly when he tirelessly muttered with great exasperation, "I didn't want to do this. But since the nice method didn't work on you, I have no other damned choice."

He kicked a screaming a Ida off the bed violently.

**-x{O}x-**

_Damn this shit._

She couldn't sleep. Ida Starke just couldn't fall asleep on the cold hard floor. As if god had decided it was a good time to shit on her already bad luck, a raging storm just so decided that it would be a perfect time to drop the night's temperature, causing the wooden floor to grow increasingly cold.

For the past hour, Ida tossed and turned on the floor, wrapped only in a thin blanket. Occasionally, she trailed a sneaky glance to her Captain's back. He hadn't moved since and Ida had decided that he was asleep long ago. Lucky bastard finally got what he wanted after he threatened to throw her out of the room.

Sighing bitterly, she tried to make herself comfortable, changing positions for the fifth time. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly, shivering from the cold. Damn this, Ida knew that she wouldn't be getting any form of sleep tonight.

"Just get up here, I won't do shit. It would be annoying to wake up and see you half-dead from the cold." Levi's cold voice caught Ida off guard.

"Didn't you fall sleep already?" Ida grumbled.

Levi paused for a moment, before replying dully. "I did, your teeth chattering woke me up."

"There is no way I am sleeping there, just go back to sleep." Ida was still pissed, and her pride just didn't allow her to accept Levi offer of pity. She was better than that, she was a strong _solider_.

Levi turned around to face her and deadpanned. "Shut up, and just get in here before I kick you out of the room as well."

"You wouldn't dare." Levi gave her a flat stare, and Ida sighed, looking away in defeat. The heartless Captain would do it, she knew it deep down her heart. "I am not sleeping next to a man."

"Wipe that stupid expression off your face, it makes you look dumber than usual. Plus, you're more like a hog than a woman, so quit kidding yourself that I would do anything and just come in." Levi ordered bluntly, turning around to face his back at her. "It isn't the first time slept next to each other anyway."

Ida Starke had almost forgotten the unfortunate incident on their 54th expedition beyond the walls. A storm had disabled the formation, intervening with the signal flares of the Survey Corps. Unluckily for Levi and Ida, they were sent by Erwin to eradicate the approaching Titans from the front when the storm happened.

"This is all fucking fault." Levi paused for a moment as his unflinching stare bore into Ida's own eyes. "I told you not to wander to far, but your stupid brain just wouldn't listen."

"How was I suppose to know that an impending storm was approaching?!" She defended, shrugging off her wet cloak. They were drenched from head to toe from the sudden downpour and had only just found shelter at a cave.

"Why don't you put that brain of yours to work for once?" Levi snapped before answering. "Storm or not, I told you to stick next to me at all times. Are you so incapable of obeying simple instruction?"

"Can't be you thankful that I found his damned cave for us to spend the night at? We could have been Titan shit by now you know." Ida grumbled, offended that her Captain didn't appreciate her hard work.

Levi looked far from impressed. "Listen up you ignorant brat. We have no rations, and I don't know much gas we have left. We are no way near safe. The only thing we can bet on now is to wait for the storm to die down and look out for the signal flares."

"Doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon." Ida whistled bitterly, already building a fire to keep them warm and dry their cloaks.

"Whatever, let's go to sleep." Levi mumbled. "Stay close, if not we are gonna freeze to death by the time the legion comes."

Ida could still clearly remember that night, how she secretly marveled at how innocent and vulnerable her strong Captain looked as he slept. There were no traces of the usual frown he had, his eyelids were relaxed and his face as calm. Ida remembered giggling when she observed Levi had surprisingly long lashes for a man.

At that memory, she wistfully grabbed her pillow and approached the bed. Ida hesitated for a moment, before deciding that this was better than freezing on the floor. "Do not come five inches near me, understood? Keep to your side of the bed."

His reply never came as Ida lifted off the covers and slipped in, leaving a decent amount of space between them. For a few minutes, she simply stared at his hard muscular back. Any other day, Ida would have blushed wildly and instinctively sprang out of bed. But for tonight, it was calming to just feel warmth and a soft bed underneath her. Though anxiousness still lingered in her every nerve, she didn't want her sense of warmth to escape her again tonight.

Levi Ackerman provided her with that sense of safety and warmness, right when she needed it most. Smiling to herself, Ida closed her eyes and slowly drifted off peacefully to sleep.

**-x{O}x-**

Levi stirred in his sleep, forcing his eyes open when he felt a wet patch on his lower back. Paralyzed in the darkness, Levi stared up at the ceiling. Grumbling in pure annoyance, he turned around to see a sleeping Ida, dribbles of drool wetting his shirt as her face pressed onto his back with her mouth wide open.

"Fucking hell, you really do sleep like a hog after all. So much for maintaining distance." Levi grumbled in bitter annoyance, figuring that Ida had the tendency to move around in her sleep and slobber in her sleep. He pushed slightly and she rolled with ease to the other side of the bed.

"_Tsk._ How disgusting." His face contorted in disgust when he felt the patch of drool touching his skin again. Peeling his shirt off, he dumped it the side, already thinking of ways to embarrass the redhead when she wake up.

"Mother…"

A small voice intruded his mind, his train of frustrating thoughts halted upon the intrusion. He stiffened when he recognized the voice to belong to the sleeping girl beside him and he relaxed when he realized that Ida was just sleep talking. Levi watched her toss and turn in the bed, like she was having a bad nightmare.

He watched her curiosity, hearing her whimper ever so often before her whimpers finally died down she slept comfortably.

It was then did Levi realize he couldn't take his eyes off Ida's innocent sleeping face.

It was the first time that he was seeing her face this close.

And it was even more flawless than he had expected.

Without thinking, he reached out and touched a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. He swept it back, clearing her face. His fingers trailed from that strand of hair to the rest of her silk hair. He took back his hands as his eyes trailed to Ida's lips.

He sighed audibly, averting his eyes away apprehensively, before talking the covers and pulling it up to cover the small redhead beside him. He looked at a sleeping Ida with an inexplicable look of frustration, before drifting back to sleep. There were scheduled to do a mock exercise tomorrow, and he needed all the sleep he could get.

Morning came faster than he expected.

"STARKE-SAN!" Hanji Zoe's overly enthusiastic voice entered Ida's dreams, and she stirred in her sleep. She immediately squinted her eyes when the bright sunlight greeted her from the windows. She blinked, allowing her eyes to recoup and Ida heard the door slam open. "Have you seen Levi, Petra said that he was with you- _OH_!"

Hanji absorbed the scene for a brief moment before she showed her wide, slightly maniacal smile in all its full glory. Though slightly drowsy from being so rudely awaken, Ida knew what Hanji was smiling at, she already prepared a explanation last night anticipating that someone would rudely wake her up in the morning as usual. Over the past year in the Scouting Legion, she had realized that the scouts had a irritating tendency to barge into her room without knocking - she didn't really blame them though, she was always one to over sleep.

"It isn't what you think it is you four eyed-" Ida abruptly halted her explanation when she felt something move underneath her. Wait a minute, the bed can't move can it? Alertness quickly found it's way to Ida's eyes as she snapped it down to look…

…at a sleeping half-nude Levi.

Her shifty eyes kept bouncing back towards the glory of his defined body and towards her arm wrapped around Levi's torso, quickly assessing what the hell happened during the night. She screamed in horror when realization struck her hard; She was hugging her topless squad leader.

**_THWACK!_**

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

**-x{O}x-**

"Something happened, huh…" Eld shook his head and sighed when the rest of the Special Operation Squad entered the dining hall for their breakfast.

"Nothing to be surprised about, we had all expected it, what do you think would have happened when you put those two in a room? It's like a ticking time bomb." Gunter sighed loudly, soaking in the tensed scene in front of him.

Usually, Levi and Ida would sit next to each other in silence, drinking their morning tea. But today, everyone could feel the awkward atmosphere surrounding the two. Ida was seated at the very end of the room a while their Corporal was at another table at the other end of the room. As they glared at each other from afar, their squad mates could feel the tension was building up between them by the second.

The tension between the pair was so thick; it might have been possible to cut it with a knife. No-one dared to speak, move or even breathe as they watched patiently to see what might unfold; almost as if they were at a movie theaters watching an overly-dramatic chick film.

Gunter held his silence for a long as he could, before he finally turned to his comrades. "What do you think happened?" He whispered when he saw the red hand print on the side of Levi's face.

"D - do you think Corporal tried something?!" Petra gasped softly, her blood shot up to her cheeks, turning them scarlet. Levi Ackerman was a man after all, no matter how disinterested he seemed in women. Plus, Ida Starke was an attractive woman.

"As expected of Humanity's most powerful solider! He shows no mercy even to humanity's strongest woman!" Oluo jested a little too loud, wiggling his brows suggestively.

Eld slapped the back of the older man head in an effort to shut him up. "Shut up! Do you want them to hear you?!"

"Stop giggling like a bunch of gossiping housewives." Levi finally settled the half-drank cup of hot tea down on the table. They felt the mood dampen even further. The awkwardness that surrounded them felt like a thick barrier.

They felt fear skate through their body as Ida piercing accusing gaze studied them. "Uh! S - sorry Captain! Good morning!" Petra stuttered, flustered at being caught staring.

"Sorry I am late sir! I overslept!" The frazzled teenager sprinted into the room, praying that he wouldn't get reprimanded for his tardiness. It took him a while to realize the frozen state of everyone in the room. While he began observing them with perplexity, he zeroed in on his frowning Corporal before gasping loudly in shock. "S - Sir! What happened to your face?"

Eren really meant it out of good will. He was genuinely concern about his Captain well being, but Petra and the rest of the seasoned veterans knew better than to ask something like that.

Eld clamped his hand over Eren's mouth and dragged him towards them, hissing at him to shut up. The newbie had a lot to learn if he was going to survive in the Special Operation Squad.


	9. Hunting

**A/N: Thank you to my dearest readers for your kind reviews and support so far (: . It really is appreciated and I love reading all your reviews and thoughts! :D.  
**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 08 - Hunting  
**

* * *

"Starkeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A woman yelled out as she burst into the room with a wild smile on her face, her brown hair was choked into a high ponytail and her glasses gleamed. Her wide eyes searched the room and then smiled when she spotted the redhead sitting by the corner.

"What do you want Hanji?" Ida frowned, annoyed by her sudden appearance and her obnoxious screeched. Where was Moblit when she needed him? Hanji was usually less boisterous when he was around.

"I was wondering where your boyfriend was-"

Having somewhat anticipated Ida's response, Hanji was able to quickly dodge the kick that she suddenly launched in her direction. The red head threw her one last heated glare before gracefully making her way out of the room. "He is by cooped up in his office as usual."

Thanks to Hanji's bigmouth that couldn't stop yabbering, now everyone thinks that the Levi and Ida were currently dating. Though it took just one glare from Levi and a scowl from Ida to quickly dissipate the rumors, however, it still annoyed Ida to her wits end that Hanji still had the thought in her mind.

"Starke-san." Eren approached her carefully, covered in patches of brown dirt. He had tried to clean himself before stepping into the castle, but it merely smeared around his skin and clothes as he tried to wipe it off. "I have finished cleaning the court yard."

"Oh…" Ida merely said, observing his state. Truthfully, she kind of pitied the poor recruit.

He reminded her of the day when she had first enlisted as newbie as well, being made to clean endlessly by Levi's commands. Eren had been a better sport than her though, never once complaining and doing his job the best he could. She wondered how he felt about joining their squad, surely he must have scrutinized and out of place as she first did when she joined.

Taking the cleaning tools from him, she issued her orders. "Go clean up and take off your shoes, Levi would have a fit when he see those dirt marks inside the castle. You can take the rest of the day off. Maybe even train afterwards." She offered briskly.

"Eh?!" Eren was shocked at her offer. "What about Captain Levi? He told me to clean the attic-"

"Why don't you leave him to me, Eren? I will get Corporal Levi to give you lessons in gear maneuvering if you want." Ida Starke replied sharply, cutting through sentence. "From what I can tell from your previous lesson, you are going to need all the help you can get to improve your shitty maneuvering skills if you are going to survive."

At those words, Eren felt his heart lifting, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. As far as he knew, Levi never gave lesson in gear maneuvering, his form of training only came in the form of self-learning. "Y – you would really do that for me?!"

"What? You don't want that you ungrateful brat?" Ida frowned, leveling him with her hard glare.

"N – no! Not at all! It's just that, I am very grateful." Eren hastily said, shaking his head. He tried his best to curb in his enthusiasm, but he was extremely ecstatic. He was going to have private lessons with _humanity's strongest solider!_

"Uhm, t - thank you Starke-san!" Eren stammered, trying to dispel the awkward air that suddenly settled between them. He settled for bowing lowly to express his gratitude.

Ida stiffly nodded In response. Eren continued studying Ida unbeknownst to her, intrigued by the woman named humanity's second strongest fighter after Levi and wondering what had gotten into her for her to suddenly be so kind and nice to him. Ever since he had joined to Survey Corp, it has been nothing but surprises after surprises and it didn't take long for the Titan Shifter to realize that this place is basically a lair of weirdos.

From the maniac squad leader Hanji Zoe with a fanatical insane obsession with Titans, to Mike Zacharius who has a bizarre habit of sniffing people he first met, to his team mate Oluo who always happens to bite his tongue awhile on horseback and lastly his famous and intimidating Captain Levi whose brows are always contorted in a condescending manner but he secretly possesses an unhealthy habit with cleaning - every one had their weird habit here.

The Survey Corps seemed like a gathering point of the oddballs who seek changes.

Did Ida Starke have some _weird habits_ too?

"What are you staring at Eren? Do you have a question?" Ida snapped, noticing that the new recruit had been staring at her for a while.

"N - No!" came Eren's immediate response, snapping out of his thoughts. "_Uhm_ actually... I do have a question…" He trailed off uncertainly, fidgeting nervously.

Ida was getting annoyed. "What is it then? Spit it out."

Eren hesitated for a moment, twirling his fingers around his cape before asking his burning question with wide innocent eyes. "_Uhm_… You're a weirdo too aren't you Starke-san?! Like a sadist or a masochistic or something?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TITAN BRAT?!"

**-x{O}x-**

"You sure have some nerves making me wait that long, you bloody specs." Levi greeted with sarcasm the moment Hanji entered his office. "Were you constipated or something?"

"Thanks for asking, I pooped just fine today." Hanji smiled, placing the report on his desk. "After a thorough search, the military police couldn't find anyone who used their 3D maneuver gear without authorization. _Oh_, my poor sonny and bean!"

"Hold onto your pants you shitty four eye, I won't have you going berserk in my office." Levi glared at her, tapping his fingernails impatiently on the table as he contemplated her report. "…This would pose a problem, what are Erwin orders?"

"We will proceed with the secret mission as planned." Hanji informed, before narrowing her eyes. Her brows crumpled together. "Have you, told Starke about it yet? Erwin had deemed her as a trusted member. It's weird, _isn't it_? Only those who have been in the 5 years in the Corps were considered trust able… Why is she an expectation, I wonder?"

Levi eyed at her suspiciously and waved off her comments. He knew what the reason was - Ida was Erwin's biological daughter, there was no way she could be involved with Titans. "It's up to him to decide, he always thinks of a few more steps ahead of us."

Hanji bought his explanation, knowing that they were no way to predict what was going on in Erwin's head. "Well, I am a little worried about this large scale expedition to the outer lands, I heard the new freshly graduated recruits will join in as well."

"We just have to do what we are told." Levi said brusquely. "Tell Erwin to explain to Ida about the plan himself, it's burdensome for me to do it."

Truthfully, Levi knew that Ida would have a hard time accepting the job, in fact she would probably be _against_ it. The plan to capture the female-titan would only mean a lot of subordinates sacrifices – something that Ida clearly wasn't fond of. Unlike Erwin or Levi, Ida couldn't throw aside her humanity and sacrifice her comrades for the sake of destroying Titans.

Levi knew that Ida wasn't capable of doing that.

Though he knew that Ida had to dedicate her life to humanity, and despised the idea of letting her subordinates die in vain. His resolve was not unshakable, however, as she was hesitant to cross lines that Erwin and rest of veterans could. She simply wasn't one that was willing to throw away her humanity for change. Levi understood that you cant gain something, without giving something in return. But Ida on the other hand was ambitious and naive with lofty goals, she clearly refuse to acknowledge the harsh fact.

A knock on the door halted their secret conversation. The door swung open, admitting the very person from his thoughts. Ida popped her head inside, before strolling into the room and immediately directed her gaze to Levi, ignoring the waving brunette. "It's your turn to babysit the Titan spunk today."

Since both of them are responsible for Eren, they had finally come to a compromise _(after a huge argument)_ that they would babysit him on alternate days, and for today, it was Levi's turn. "I know, you damned shitty brat. I have already issued him jobs to do. What else do you want me to do?" Levi trained Ida with an intense look.

"All you do is give him cleaning jobs, what is your problem? I don't want any conflict, so go and give him lessons today." It wasn't a request, Ida was demanding.

"Why don't you put that incapable brain of yours to work for once? We need to put things in order around here. We will clean until there is not a single speck of dust present." Levi voice sounded slightly strained as he explained.

Ida shouted exasperatedly in response. "_Every day_?!"

"You said you didn't want any conflict." Levi replied stiffly.

Ida gaped at him in disbelief; she could never understand Levi's insane habit of having every thing clean spotless.

Levi threw her a withering look. "Are you done spouting your nonsense? Close your mouth, it's disgusting. You are dismissed, get out."

Shaking her head to regain back her composure, she hastily retorted. "I don't care, go and train him today. It's our responsibility to make sure his Titan ass does not get killed on the upcoming expedition. His skills are pure shit."

"I don't have time, do it yourself. You are dismissed, Ida." Levi set his teacup down and took another piece of paperwork from his stack.

She slammed her hand into his table, gaining a glare from the Corporal. "Surely you can take an hour off to train the little brat you wanted to take responsibility for!"

Levi frowned, glowering at the unfaltering redhead. He would have rather take extra paper work any day than to teach the titan brat. "I said you are dismissed, Starke!"

He took in the sight of the discouraged Ida and let out an imperceptible sigh as he spoke in a slightly quieter voice. "Maybe tomorrow or something."

But Ida wasn't going to settle for that. "Today." She demanded.

Hanji looked on the pair with great entertainment, trying to stifle a laugh and a secret smile. They looked like parents arguing over their kid's well being. She clapped a hand over her mouth, laughing silently in amusement and ignoring the heated glare directed in her direction, much to Ida's chagrin.

"I already told you I am fucking busy, can't you drill that in your fucking thick skull?!" Ida raised an eyebrow at Levi's sudden outburst, noticing the pile of paperwork on his desk.

Now that she thought about it, Levi did really look stress and worn out today.

Plus, Hanji made a special trip down to the hide out. _Did something happen?_

Sighing, she shot one last guilt-ridden glance at Levi before looking away, her fist clenched. Perhaps she was being a little too _unreasonable_. Levi was truly busy after all.

"Fine…"

Hanji waited for a few moments for the Ida to exit the room before she showed her wide, slightly maniacal smile that seemed a little too wide for her face shape. "She looks upset…" She commented suggestively.

"Livid, if you ask me." Levi had a deep frown embedded in his forehead as he packed away the stray papers on his desk. He tried to concentrate on getting his work done, but Hanji's expecting stare was bothering him. "Are you instituting that I follow her demands, Hanji?"

Hanji held her hands in the air as if to surrender. "_Nope_! I am just implying that Ida looked genuinely concern for Eren."

Levi glared at her, knowing that it was a flat out lie. "Fucking troublesome brat…" He muttered, looking as annoyed as ever. "One brat was enough, now I have to deal with two."

There was no way he was going to give in to her demands….

**-x{O}x-**

There was no way he was going to waste his precious time training a little Titan twerp. Levi really told himself he wouldn't do it, he really did.

So why did he summon Eren to the training grounds right after Hanji left his office?

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Eren. Before I knock all of your titan teeth out." Levi commanded, looking increasing irritated as he led the beaming recruit into the training fields, he couldn't believe he had offered to train the little Titan twerp, it was a complete waste of his time. "You can't seriously expect to train with that stupid look on your face."

"Yes, sir!" Came Eren's immediate response. He couldn't help but smile as unbridled excitement surged through his veins. He quickened his pace, trailing his Captain. "I will not let you down, Sir!"

Levi looked far from impressed from the boy's enthusiasm. "Shut up and gear on. Hurry up, I am busy today."

"Yes, sir!" Eren quickly geared up. He couldn't believe that Levi was training him, humanity strongest solider was taking time off his busy schedule to give him private lesson! It felt just like a dream. Smiling joyfully, Eren's mind flashed back to his first conversation with Petra, thinking of how she right she was.

Ida Starke was Lance Corporal Levi's weakness after all.

**-x{O}x-**

How did the hell did he get dragged into this?

All Levi Ackerman wanted a peaceful normal day, cooped up in his office, far away from the noisy bickering of Oluo and Petra, free from Hanji's never ending rant about Titans experimentation, relaxing over the fact that it was Ida's turn to take care of the Titan brat today.

…so why was he miles away from his private tranquil office and his hot cup of tea?

"Is that really the fastest you can go?" Levi taunted, as he swept through the tall dense forest with perfect gear maneuvering skills. The wind pressed vehemently onto their faces, eye sparkling with determination, yet overflowing with curiosity.

Ida Starke felt the adrenaline taking over her system as accelerated even more in an unimaginable speed while lush green forest glimmered like an aurora whirling in trance. "_Hmph_, you have always been a pain when ever you use your 3DMG because it seem like even your brain turns into muscle as well."

"And you haven't change a bit since those days when you were basically struggling up to keep up with my speed." Levi snorted back sarcastically earning a heated glare from his partner.

"That didn't happen!" Ida screeched in embarrassment – true, her skills and speed had greatly improved over the last years due to her intense training, but she wasn't that _bad_ back then. "Let's hurry up. We have to make it back for dinner."

Levi sighed, why did he even agree with this in the first place. "I can never understand what is going on in that useless brain of yours. Out of all things to do on a perfect day like this. Why the fuck did you pick hunting?" He slowed down and retracted back his wire, gracefully landing back to the ground.

Even from the ground, Levi's sarcasm could still be heard as clear as day.

"Because... I just felt like eating meat." Ida landed behind him shortly after. "Are we traveling on foot now?"

A look of doubt crossed Levi face before he scoffed. "_Tch_. Can't you even hunt by yourself?" Levi ignored her question, trekking through the woods. He winced every time his freshly polished boots landed on wet dirt. "Fancy asking me to come out to this filthy place…"

"Well, excuse me if I don't know the way around woods here!" Ida defended, wrinkling her nose. Adjusting her gun strap over her shoulders. "Plus, the rest of the squad are busy today, you were my last choice. I would be far more relieved not seeing that face of yours anyways."

Ida blinked when she passed a distinctive oddly shaped oak tree. "Oi Levi, we aren't lost are we?"

"Stop asking stupid things, of course we are not."

She didn't buy his affirmation for a second. Ida was sure as hell that she had seen that tree before. "But I fucking swear, we have passed that-"

"No, we haven't!" Levi snapped, growling as he whirled around. "Shut up for a minute will you? You are such a rotten brat."

Ida stifled a laugh. He was definitely lying. She had put her faith in her Captain for leading the way throughout the unfamiliar woods but that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention, but Ida played along anyway not wanting to pop his ego. Levi could be such an immature adult sometimes, refusing to admit that he is in the wrong regardless.

"If you say so, but I doubt we can find any meat if we continue like this. We should have invited Mike over, I am sure that damned nose of his could sniff out-"

"_Sh_!" Levi suddenly cut through her words and halted, extending his hand out in front of Ida. They strained their ears, hearing the soft rustling coming from the dense woods. Carefully and slowly, trying not to make any sounds, Ida grabbed her gun, aiming it towards the rustling.

They froze, holding onto their breaths as the rustling got a tad louder and if they strained their ears to listen harder, they could even hear the soft snorts and grunts of the animal. It was a boar no doubt, and from the sounds of its movement, it was humongous. "THERE!"

**_BANG!_**

Ida fired the shot when she saw hints of brown fur belonging to a massive boar peeking out from the green bushes. A mighty grunt was heard, and suddenly the immense animal charged through the bushes, galloping away in agony and fear.

"_Shit_! It only hit it's leg!"

"Idiot! Do you even know how use to a damned gun?!" Levi fast reflexes had already shot his grapple towards the tall trees, reeling himself at astonishing speed towards the sprinting animal.

Ida hissed in annoyance, propelling her self mid air with her gear to chase after Levi. "Piss off! We don't kill damned Titans with guns do we?!"

"Fucking hell, just leave this to me. _Tsk_. What a pathetic excuse of a solider." Levi grumbled, hoping that the animal wouldn't

"Is that a damn challenge?!" Ida shrieked, grabbing onto her handgrips and installing fresh razor blades into them. If she can't shoot it down, she will just slice it. She clenched her jaw when Levi smirked. His raw cockiness only deepened her resolve to kill the beast. "You're on!"

_Faster_, she needed to go faster. Twisting her body, she maneuvered through the forest skillfully, her emerald eyes dead set on getting her dinner. Ida was determined to outrun Levi to the sprinting animal. She knew it was a challenge, Levi had always been a tad faster than her after all, but if she pulled this off at least she had something to shove in his smug little face.

"Your skills are deteriorating Levi! Has age finally caught up with you?" Ida taunted when she finally caught up to her Captain, she stuck her tongue out childishly.

Levi scoffed, taking out his blades as he spotted the animal slowing down up in front. "As if I would lose to a little brat like you."

Ida smirked when she saw bold look in his narrowed cool gray eyes, she knew that look – Levi was determined to win. Honestly Ida had always loved how Levi looked whenever he was on the battlefield. Fierce, valor and stunning – the conviction he held for killing those Titans was unrivaled.

She was suddenly struck with the image from Levi in battle, whirling skillfully through the air, his blades nothing more than a lethal blue blur that delivered a agonizing death to any Titan unfortunate enough to cross his path. She felt her cheeks burn all the way up till her ears at that thought.

Truth was, she had always secretly admired Levi's skills.

"IDA! WATCH OUT!"

**_WHAM!_**

**-x{O}x-**

This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of Ida Starke's life.

The elite Captain bore mercilessly down on the writhing female looking extremely unamused at her current pathetic state.

"Fucking hell…" He cursed, observing her injuries. "What are you? A damn amateur?! How the hell can you even hit a tree!"

Ida sniffed with tears shimmering in her emerald eyes awhile clutching onto her sprained ankle. "F - fuck off! I wasn't even looking at the road ahead!" She cried, winching when she lifted up arm, noticing that she had received a deep gash as well.

_This was going to need stitches. _She observed.

"I – it hurts!"

"Of course it does you pathetic idiot. You literally face palmed into a god damn tree and fell from a good five meters to the damn ground." Levi squatted beside her. "What the hell were you even thinking about that you would ram into that big ass tree?"

She flushed beet-red, looking away to hide her obvious blush and began stuttering defensively. "N – nothing!"

What the hell was she supposed to say? That she got distracted because she was thinking about him? _Hell no_.

Levi sighed exasperatingly, burying his forehead into his palms. "Well, this is shitty. Not only did we lose the boar, but also you got yourself unnecessarily injured. Humanity's strongest woman my ass."

"S – shut up, it was an accident!" Ida was embarrassed beyond means, she wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide. "There is something wrong with my gear!" She managed to stutter out a ridiculous excuse, her gear was working fine.

"Oh?" Levi raised a brow. "Let's get it check when we get back then."

"_Tch_." Ida looked away, biting hard onto her lower lip.

This was the worst. She had just bloody face palmed into a damned tree! Her, a seasoned veteran and the second strongest solider in the Survey Corps after Levi, face palmed into a fucking tree…

Ida wanted to crawl into a burrow and die of embarrassment.

Levi impassive expression contorted when he noticed that blood was trickling out from her nose. He removed his white handkerchief from his front pocket, making a disgruntled sound at the back of his throat before wiping her upper lip. "Look at how pathetically filthy you look, your nose is busted. Just how hard did you ram yourself into the big ass tree?"

Scarlet bloomed across her cheek, and she tried angling her self away from his touch. "I – I am fine!"

"Stop with your damn unnecessarily fidgeting, you useless accident prone brat." In an attempt to stop her, he grabbed onto his chin and began to wipe off the remaining blood from her face with a surprisingly gentle touch.

She felt her blush sear into her cheeks, and she tried to look elsewhere, his heated touch almost became unbearable to endure. Ida bit onto her lips when she couldn't help but to look straight at him. Levi's face was so close to her that she could see everything clearly.

As she stared at him, Ida came to realize that she loved his eyes, even though it was always narrowed into a hard stare, his orbs were a beautiful cool gray and if she looked into the depths of it, she could see a hints of concern.

_Wait_ a second… _Is he really concerned about me?_

Now that Ida thought about it, since when did Levi let anyone use his personal belongings? Especially his own personal handkerchief? If she remembered correctly, Eld had once said that Levi had never allowed any one to use it.

"Stop staring at me like that, you look like a dying pig." Levi slapped the bloodied handkerchief onto her face when he was done and she caught it with her hands. "You owe me a damn handkerchief. How's your leg?"

Ida could still feel his lingering touch on her chin. Ignoring it, she stuffed the handkerchief back into her pocket before taking off her combat boots to assess her leg. She winched in agony when the throbbing pain shot up her lower back. "Fuck!" She cursed through gritted teeth, clamping her eyes shut as she tried to withstand the unbearable pain.

She could feel her eyes tear up, but she held back the threatening tears. No way was she crying in front of Levi.

His expression curled into a cringe of disgust at her action. "That looks bad, can you get your ass up and walk?" Levi peered at her injury, frowning when he saw how serious it looked.

Ida stiffened at briskness of his voice and then snapped her incredulous eyes back to her Captain. "Are you blind or are you plain stupid? Just look at it!" She felt her cheek redden in embarrassment, Levi was the very last person she wanted to see right now, given her current condition.

_God_, this was so not her day.

"Well, that would be a problem, we are quite far from the hide out." Levi noted in a harsh voice, stopping to ponder a solution. "_Tsk_. It can't be helped then, get up my back." He added as an after thought and faced his back towards her.

"W – what?" Ida blinked, not sure if she heard right.

"Do I have to repeat my orders twice?" Levi growled harshly. "I said, get up my back. There's no other way, you can't use your 3DMG can you? Plus, I think it's better if you lay off it for a moment, your skills are pure shit if you can manage to ram yourself to that huge tree."

Wait a second, Levi was ordering her to get up his back? As in a _piggyback?!_

"S – shut up!" Ida cried, wanting to kick him in the balls for saying that. "I am not getting up your back! It's embarrassing!" She whined like a little child.

Levi sighed tirelessly, irritated that he had to cater to an adult. "Fine. I am leaving you here to rot then. Would that be better?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"What other choice we have? Your leg's fucked. You're the pathetic one who can't even maneuver properly. It's either I leave you here to die or I have to carry you back." Levi taunted snidely.

At that threat, Ida flailed her arms in the air, trying to reach for Levi neck to hop on. "Fine fine! Come closer, I can't move!"

At this point, Ida Starke wanted to find a Titan and hide inside of it so that she could shrink into a corner and feel smaller.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Levi scooted closer and squatted in front of her. He felt Ida's arms snake around his neck and he effortlessly hooked his hand around her thighs to lift her up.

"B - be gentle you idiot! My leg is hurting like a _bitch_!" Ida complained. She was glad that Levi couldn't see the obvious blush on her face. She locked her hands around his neck securely before Levi got up from the ground.

"_Tsk_, this useless trip is waste of time and energy. We didn't even catch anything." Levi grumbled in annoyance, walking towards trail that they have left when they trekked into the forest. "How the hell you managed to pass training is something I want to know."

"I told you it was an accident, shut up about it." Ida retorted defensively, upset about her embarrassing situation. She willed her blush to fade, but she could still feel the heat on her cheeks.

In the back of her mind, a little voice questioned why Levi was being so nice to her today. He had complied with her request yesterday about training Eren much to her surprise and even agreed without much persuasion to go hunting with her today. Ida quickly shoved her thoughts aside—those thoughts were something she would have to ponder on later.

"_Fucking hell_ … You're so damned heavy, just how much do you weigh?" Levi complained in a monotone, much to the dismay of the redhead on his back. "This must have been the reason why you run out of gas so fast added with your equipment's weigh…" He concluded.

"W – what?! I am not fat! I am… toned and… and… _deliciously plump_!" She was so incredulous that she hadn't even been able to come up with out a proper retort without stuttering and sounding stupid. She was not fat at all. If anything, she was toned and fit.

"_Hah_! Deliciously plump?" Levi snorted like it was stupidest thing he had heard so far. "Your legs are thick enough to kick a Titan to death."

The fiery haired solider froze in disbelief, gaping at her Captain's offensive words. "S - shut up! You run out of gas just as quickly as I do!" Ida snapped back, extremely offended by his insulting theory.

She wanted to pull on his hair for saying such insulting thing and scarring her ego as a woman for life, but Ida knew that Levi would mercilessly drop her to the ground as revenge.

The two fell onto the a comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the rustling of leaves as Levi trekked through the forest and their soft breaths. Ida felt embarrassed being so close to him. She was practically hugging him!

Occasionally, Ida could feel his jet-black hair brush her cheek ever so slightly. Much to her amazement, his hair was extremely smooth for a man, something that she had never expected.

_Perhaps he use conditioner all the time…_ Ida concluded, before snickering silently at that thought. Was that the reason why he took hours in the shower every day? She was so close to him that she could smell the cologne that he had always used, a familiar musky scent that she had always got a whiff of when he passed by.

As she tightened her grip around his neck when he hopped from a rock, being increasingly aware of their close physical contact, she was so close that she could hear his breathing. Subconsciously, she began hugging his firm body tighter.

"Are you trying to choke me to death?"

Ida could feel his throat grumble and she secretly smiled, realizing that she liked being so close to him, to be able to feel his every slight movement. He gave her a sense of security, a sense of warmness.

"No…" Ida murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder to take in his scent. "I… just don't want to fall."

It was a feeble excuse. Truth was, Ida just merely wanted to be closer to him. Levi felt Ida pressing against his back as she leaned forward.

"Man, this place is filthy." He commented when they pass through a patch of wet soil. Levi was trying to distract himself from his awkward thoughts.

"Hmm..." Ida pursed her lips. "Hey, I got a question. Why are you so averse to dirt? You clean so much that sometimes I think the Clorox has gotten to your head and it's the main reason why you're such a jerk all the time."

Levi felt her hot breath tickle his ear and stiffened. Luckily, he was able to maintain his cool composure and reply in his usual dull voice. "What a dumb question from a stupid twerp. Why do you like sweets then?"

"I just like it." Ida said simply.

"You got your answer then."

The forest felt tranquil and peaceful, the birds were chirping merrily and the cool afternoon breeze felt relaxing. Ida sighed happily, before a thought crossed her mind. "Let's see, if you had a choice would you rather be covered in dirt or Titan's blood?"

"_Tch_, is that even a question?" Levi scoffed, passing through a flower meadow. "I would rather be covered in cologne."

Ida frowned at his answer. "That's not even counted in the question." She pointed out like he was stupid and incapable.

"None then."

She groaned. "You can't do that!"

"Of course I can."

The red haired girl rolled her eyes, what was she even thinking of asking someone like him a question? "Dumb ass."

"You're the dumb one. Who the hell crashes into a tree after years of using the 3DMG?" Levi retorted snappily causing the girl on his back to gasp in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" She shrieked, trying to block out the embarrassing moment from her memories. She was sure that Levi was going to use this to taunt her for the rest of her life. She tightened her grip around his neck and started moving it in a threatening form. "This is between us you hear? No one has to know about it!"

"I can say whatever I hell I want and stop moving. You're fat enough as it is, I don't need the extra weight." Levi ordered harshly and Ida made a face, wrinkling her nose and cursing him under her breath.

"I will tell everyone how much of a pervert you are then." She threatened in a low voice, a playful smile twitching on her lips.

"Go on then. I already told you it's because you slobber and move around in your sleep. You're a filthy pig that sleeps like a damned hog and drools on people at night before rudely slapping them awake." Levi deadpanned, his voice getting increasingly irritated as he thought about how he was unpleasantly woken up with a bitch slap and a ridiculous accusation.

Ida blushed wildly, Levi had explained to her the reason he was half nude in the morning but she wasn't going to admit it was her fault for recklessly arriving at assumptions. He had made her clean the courtyard for the whole week for hitting him and Ida wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon.

"I _do not_ slobber and move around!"

"Are you instituting that I made you hug me like your damn pillow then? Your head is big enough, I had a hard time breathing because of your log head on my chest." Levi scowled.

Puffing her cheeks, Ida furrowed her brows unable to come up with a retort. The sharp-tongued Levi always had a way with words. Silence ensured between them, before Ida bought out another question.

"Say, why are you so nice to me today?" She hummed thoughtfully, earning a slight head turn from Levi. His eyes were slightly wide before he reverted back to a frown.

"What other reason is there?" Levi replied snappily in an irritated tone. "If someone is under your care you have a duty to them, nothing more or less than that."

Ida felt her eyelids getting heavier as the cold crisp wind blew. She rested her head on Levi's shoulders, embracing his warmness.

"Hmmm… _really_?" She murmured a little too dubiously for the elite Corporal's liking.

Levi raised his voice in defense, turning his head look at her. "What else could it be, you little fuck-" He halted midway when he saw that Ida was peacefully sleeping. An annoyed grumble erupted from his throat before he quickened the pace to the hide out.

**-x{O}x-**

"_FUCK_! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME YOU JABBED ME!"

"Then stop moving around like you have really bad diarrhea, the stitches are getting crooked." Levi commanded sternly, a needle in hand as he attempted to stitch up the deep gash on Ida's pale arm.

"Excuse me?!" Ida gasped in disbelief that Levi was blaming her for the pathetic state of the badly sewn stitches. She wouldn't be moving if he could just aim his stupid needle properly! "You're the one that can't even address a damn wound!"

"Shut the hell up before I sew your fucking mouth shut." Levi growled, clenching his jaw irritably before groaning. "Fucking hell, you're like a little child."

Ida grabbed the needle from him, unable to withstand Levi unskillfully jabbing her raw flesh any longer. Levi may have been the best and strongest solider out there, but his first aid skills were _first class shit_. "Forget it, I will get Petra to do it."

Because their hide out for keeping an eye on Eren was far away civilization in the precaution that he might go berserk, there weren't any professional medics available to tend to her wounds. Despite that, Levi Ackerman was never Ida's first choice when it comes to first aid, but for some odd reason, he had so happen to decide that it was _perfect day_ to test out his unrefined medical techniques.

_Was he trying to torture me on purpose?_ Ida thought unhappily, glaring at him with steely eyes.

"It's already done for now." Levi grumbled, snatching the needle back from her grasp and tying a knot to secure the crooked and badly done stitches. "I will get someone to re-do the stitches later."

"It's your fault that I am in this state now." She hissed, rolling her eyes.

Levi crossed his arms across his chest, looking very displeased. "How is it my fault that you can't even look ahead?"

The fiery haired female flushed bright red when she realized she had a slip of tongue. Crap, she couldn't let him know she was mesmerized by his top notch skill that she just so happen to miserably crash onto a tree can she? He would taunt her for life!

"N - nothing!" She averted her nervous glance away.

He raised a brow, before heading towards the table where an ice pack laid. Picking it up, he tossed it towards Ida who caught with ease. "Place it on your leg. You're of no use when you're weak, even if it's for simple cleaning. Besides, you need to rest." Levi drawled before turning his back and exiting the room.

Ida felt her stomach grumble angrily and she held onto it, suddenly feeling extremely hungry. With an uncomfortable pain in her stomach and a pounding headache from the torturous process that she had to endure of Levi repeatedly jabbing her wound, she didn't know if she should settle her hunger first or sleep off the headache.

She had skipped lunch in hopes that she would be able to catch something during her hunt for the whole squad to share, it was the real reason why she went hunting in the first place.

Ida had honestly wanted to show her appreciation to the squad and treat them to a rare meat dinner, but that plan seems miles away now.

Sighing dejectedly at her failure, she placed the ice pack on her swollen ankle and sprawled herself on her comfortable mattress, deciding that she just sleep the hunger and pain off. She drifted off quickly into a sleep slumber from the throbbing pain and exhaustion.

When she woke up, it was already late into the night. Sitting up into the darkness, Ida stretched, her emerald eyes adjusting to the dim lighting that came from a single candle by on the table. Messy red flyaway strands fell over her face as she lazily limped her way to the table and she moved the stands away eyes to see item on the table better.

"What's this?" She took off her uniform jacket, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable and reached out for the silver food cover. Her eyes went wide into the size of saucers when she saw a large piece of roasted meat.

"Food?" She gasped, appalled and wondering how her squad had managed to get their hands on such an expensive cut. She turned around in the darkness, wanting to call out to Levi to question him about it before she realized he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where is he?" Ida had grown so accustomed to having his presence in her room since the accident that it felt weird not having him shout at her first thing in the morning for creating a mess and hogging the bed.

Sighing, she sat down and picked up the neatly placed utensils beside the plate and began indulging in the succulent meat, wondering where her midget Captain went.

**-x{O}x-**

Downstairs at the dining hall, the Special Operation Squad exclusive of Levi and Ida were huddle together in their usual late night chat and tea after a hearty dinner consisting of meat.

"Pay up." Oluo Bozado held his hand in front of subordinate; wiggling his brows suggestively awhile Gunther frowned in annoyance. "You lost the bet."

"_Shit_." Gunther cursed, digging into his pockets and extracting a few coins to pay up for his loss.

The female ginger frowned disapprovingly upon seeing the unabashed exchange, and placed her teacup down to berate her teammates. "Captain Levi won't be pleased if he sees you guys betting on stupid things like this."

"Are you trying to boss me around now Petra? Don't forget who has the most solo kill count among us!" Oluo shouted in defense at his female teammate, tucking his coins safely into his pockets.

"Plus, Captain Levi doesn't he has to know!" He hooked his large arm around the neck of the newest recruit of the Special Operation Squad and rubbed his knuckles into his head, hissing a warning. "You better keep your fucking mouth shut about this before I kill your little titan ass, get it you little brat?"

Eren yelped and nodded, rubbing his head when Oluo released his hold on him. Petra narrowed her eyes, glaring at the older man. "If you adopted that speech in attempt to mimic Corporal Levi, then please just stop you're nothing alike at all!"

"Stop bullying Eren, Oluo." Eld stepped in, ruffling the crown of the young teenage boy head affectionately. Over the past weeks, the squad had warmed up to the young titan-shifter.

"_Oi_! Eld, don't think I forget about you, pay up." Oluo smiled wickedly, pleased at the thought of getting extra cash.

"Not you too Eld…" Petra sighed in disappointment as she watched her blonde teammate pay his loss. Shaking her head in disapproval, Petra took a sip of her tea. "What is up with all of you…"

"Uhm…" Eren voiced out in a small voice. He was still new in the squad and hadn't really caught up with all their usual topics yet. "May I ask what are you guys betting on?"

"Levi and Starke of course, you little titan shit." Oluo growled, flicking Eren's forehead. He rested his arm on table casually, an arrogant smirk etched on his lips. "Every one in the Survey Corps in doing it. If you're lucky, you can get a few extra coins in your pocket."

"Huh?" Eren still didn't get it, what did they mean they were betting on Levi and Starke?

Eld sighed deeply, before he offered a thorough explanation to the confused boy. "I am sure you have noticed their relationship right, Eren?" He waited for a nod from the teen before he continued. "Well, we are betting on if they get into a squabble or not whenever they are out together."

"What?" Eren gasped, scooting close in interest. "Do they disagree a lot?"

"Well, not really." Petra gave him a kind but nervous smile, placing down her cup with both hands. "They just… do not compromise."

Gunther nodded in agreement. "Extremely stubborn pair, they only work well in battles and whenever someone manages to tick them off."

"Their quarrels are arduous, insanely immature are extremely lengthy. When Starke first joined the Survey Corps a year ago, they would fucking claw at each every damned day. It was a pain to watch because they would be in a foul mood the whole day and we get their left over agitation. " Oluo added, receiving a hard slap on the arm from Petra by the side.

"Don't tell him that! What if he lose respect for them!" She chided, puffing her cheeks out at how naïve and immature the elder man was.

"Well, it kind of true." Eld nodded his head awhile doing a subtle shrug of his shoulders.

Eren nodded his head in understanding. From what he had witnessed the elite pair really did bicker a lot over the smallest of things. "But what did you bet on this time?" He inquired curiously, taking a small sip of his tea.

"Well, as you know they went hunting together today." Gunther elaborated. "Starke came back with a sprain and a large gash on her arm."

"But how do you know that they fought?" Eren was having a hard time keeping up, he knew that their second in command was injured, but he didn't understand how it linked.

"You're fucking slow, titan shit." Oluo snorted from the side, before dramatically hitting the air in demonstration. "Corporal Levi probably got so pissed at her and tired after one whole year of tolerating her petty arguments that he fought her and slashed her arm!"

"What?!" Eren gasped, his eyes turning wide at the appalling news. "C – corporal Levi really did that?" He stuttered in shock. He made a mental note to never piss off his Captain.

"That's ridiculous!" Petra cried, dismissing all of their assumptions. Frowning deeply, she carried on. "Levi's self control is truly commendable, plus he isn't one to hurt a comrade."

"Well, there wasn't anyone who dared to oppose Levi before Starke came." Eld pointed out in a low tone, before scoffing in disdain and crossing his arms. "I would have support Corporal Levi if he did that anyway, honestly I never liked how disrespectful she was. She deserved it. Who does she think is she anyway?"

Out of the entire squad, Eld disliked the red-haired female the most, but out of respect for Levi since Ida was his partner (and a_ little bit_ of fear from the hot-tempered redhead), he had never once truly confronted Ida or shown any hostility towards her.

"You're just pissed that she took over your position as second-in-command." Petra snapped defensively, furious that he would even say such a thing.

"But one thing for sure, something definitely happened between them. Corporal Levi slept in his office today! So I won, I bet that they wouldn't get along on their hunting trip!" Oluo stubbly pointed out, not wanting to lose his recently gained coins.

"Perhaps it was because Starke was injured and he didn't want to disturb her!" Petra howled. "Plus, didn't Captain Levi carried Starke back here and went hunting by himself after wards? If he was in such a foul mood, he wouldn't even have treated us to meat!"

"I saw him carrying her back!" Eren lifted his hand a bit too excitedly, like he was glad that he had something to add on to the conversation. "I over heard Captain Levi grumbling about how Starke-san drooled on his shoulder just now!"

"So they didn't have a fight?" Gunther pondered out loud before grabbing a scowling Oluo by his sleeve. "Give it back! You lost the bet! Today was one of the miraculous time they got along!"

"How is that possible! They always disagree whenever they go out on assignments on their own!" Oluo retorted back, angling his pocket out of Gunther reach.

As the two boys argued childishly over their personal theories, the rest of the squad had already started their own conversation.

"Hey, is it true that today is the anniversary of the day Starke-san joined the Survey Corps?" Eren inquired innocently.

"What?" Petra blinked, looking at Eld for affirmation but the blonde man looked equally as confused as her. "How did you know? We had no clue about it."

"Well…" Eren pursed his lips, placing both hands on his hot teacup for warmth. "I asked Captain Levi why there was meat on the menu today and he said it was because Starke-san wanted to treat everyone in appreciation for helping her over the past year…"

"I didn't know about that!"

The members were so delved into conversation that they didn't even notice that the wooden door was slightly ajar. Little did they know, a particular injured redhead was by the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Normally, Ida would have just ignored them. She had just come down for a glass of water and search for a particular short Corporal. But upon hearing their childish bets and Eld's insults, she had wanted to walk in and confront them, but she neglected that thought when she heard their conversation about Levi.

"Hah, so that bastard agreed to go hunting with me because he knew the reason behind it this whole time?" Ida said out in disbelief. She considered that assumption for a while and a smile bloomed on her lips.

Did Levi really remember that today was marked her 1st year as official Survey Corps solider?

Did he really went hunting by him self because he knew what Ida had planned all along and he didn't want her to be disappointed?

Her chest constricted at that thought. "Guess you aren't such a cold heartless midget after all…" Ida mused to herself. turning her feet and leaving the rest of the squad members to talk amongst themselves. They can gossip about her all they want, Ida didn't really care right now.

The next morning, Levi Ackerman woke up with a loud groan over the muscles sores he had obtained awhile sleeping on his office couch.

But what surprised him that morning was that a blue blanket was draped over him and his personal handkerchief was back to it's usual shade of ivory, folded into a neat square and gingerly replaced on his desk.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading sweeties! Anyways, one of my awesome reviewer pointed out that she wanted Ida to be a more imperfect character. Yes I _TOTALLY_ agree! If this continues, she's gonna get all 'perfect' like which is straying into _dangerous _mary sue OC area. Don't worry, for now I am actually concentrating on establishing their LEVIxOC relationship. Ida's severe imperfections will slowly appear sooner or later. I am developing her character for now. No spoilers, but i feel that her development is necessary for her downfall. I hope you can be patient with me! **

**Thank you once again for taking your time to R&R. I love all of you guys. **


	10. Conflicted

**A/N: Hi there! Back with another chapter, will be posting a little funny _Special_ chapter for all my readers after this as a thank you for supporting me! Thank you to my reviewers and for all the support that I have received so far! I LOVE YOU GUYS! It makes me so happy to read your reviews or when you favorite/follow! *bows head* I hope you enjoy this chapter! Do R&R, I would very much to like to hear what you guys think! Suggestions and constructive criticism is very much welcomed! LOVE YA GUYS!**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 09 - Conflicted  
**

* * *

The freshly enlisted recruits from the 104th trainee squad gathered around the field, holding onto their respective horses that their instructor and unit leader Dita Ness had assigned for them specifically.

The middle-aged man smiled, his pleasant face flashing into a bright smile as he explained the animals towards the new recruits. "These are your horses. The Survey Corps' horses are known to be the prime best, bred for speed, agility and obedience."

Several meters from them, his horse was standing proud as he issued the signal to come over with a loud whistle. His stallion trotted over, neighing. "Establish a bond with them now, but don't get too close to them." He advised. "We don't need soldiers mourning the death of their horses."

"For now, you can take a short break, your next instructor will be over shortly." Dita said before his horse chewed on his white bandana that he wore around his head revealing the bald spot that his horse had recently pulled out. "H – hey!"

Connie Springer stroked his chestnut mare, sighing loudly and shaking his head when a depressing thought entered his mind. "I still can't believe it, we are soldiers. _Survey Corp_ soldiers."

His brunette teammate beside him contemplated over his words for a few moments. "At least they have food here! It's much better than the training camps if you ask me!" She replied a little too excitedly, thinking of ways to steal some food later to curb her impressive appetite.

"What is done is done, we can't go back on our decisions." Jean stepped forward, already mounted on his horse. "All we can do now is try not to get our selves killed in the upcoming expedition."

"It two days away now isn't it?" Armin Arlert piped up, his blonde bob waving in the wind. "Aren't you afraid Jean?"

The long face teenager snorted confidentially. "Of course not." He looked away, but Armin knew that he was secretly terrified of the idea of facing those monstrous Titans once again, they all were. "The Survey Corps has Eren now remember? We are pinning our hopes on that suicidal bastard."

"Don't say that about Eren!" Mikasa Ackerman stepped forward, fiercely defensive about her adopted – brother. Armin tugged on her sleeve to hold her back. "_Tsk_. I wonder what he is doing now anyway. I will kill that midget bastard the first chance I get!"

Armin pulled on Mikasa harder trying to calm her down. "Mikasa, don't do anything rash! We saw Eren when we came here remember? He's doing fine!" He reminded her quickly.

Krista Lenz walked over with Ymir, looking as beautiful as a goddess with her kind smile. Despite the given wisdom, Krista couldn't help stroking the nose of her horse and already feeling the sentimental attachment.

"Hey, do guys. Do you know which instructor will we taking us for 3DMG training today?" Krista inquired politely, her golden hair swaying gently just above her shoulders.

"From the rumors, I heard it's the loony be-spectacled squad leader with a insane obsession with Titans." Connie replied her. "I don't know her name but I over heard my unit leader talking about it."

"I think she's coming." Bertolt Hoover called out loud, nudging his head towards the direction of the hooded figure on a glorious white mare coming forward. "Well… let's get into our stations."

They lined up in a straight line with their horses beside him, arching their backs straight, every muscle poised at attention. Ymir glanced sideways at her short blonde friend, who continued to smile breezily as if she were going to a tea party.

But Ymir knew that Krista was just as nervous as everyone else.

The figure hopped off her station, looking at the newbies soldiers. The 104th training squad immediately saluted her and she took off her hood, revealing tussles of messily braided hair. Ida Starke pursed her lips, scanning her tired eyes at the stiffened soldiers.

"That isn't the loony is it?" Sasha whispered to Connie who shook his head in response. That woman certainly wasn't Hanji Zoe and she certainly didn't look like she had a strange maniacal obsession with Titans.

"Well, if all the females look like her, I don't think I will regret joining the Recon Corps." Reiner jested and Bertolt bit back a laugh at his child hood friend's comments.

"At ease. I am not a Corporal or a squad leader or whatever, so there is no need to salute me." Ida Starke went on in a monotone. "So you guys are the brats that so bravely enlisted after hearing Erwin's pathetic speech."

"Y – you!"

Ida Starke turned to face the accusing voice laden with disdain. Blinking, Ida was confused when she saw a storming short black haired girl with a murderous look on her face and a short male blond running behind her in an effort to calm her down.

"It's you isn't it! You're the other Captain in charge of Eren, what did that midget do to him!" Mikasa Ackerman waste no time in bolting into an accusation.

"Mikasa calm down!" Armin Arlert tried to calm down his raging friend. He knew that whenever it comes to Eren, Mikasa was always severely protective of him, almost to a point she would do anything.

"Which midget are you talking about? Apparently there are two people that have adopted the name in the Recon Corps." Ida grumbled sarcastically, thinking back to how she had gotten that insulting nickname as well because of her partnership with Levi.

"Where is Eren?!" Mikasa screeched, holding onto her shoulders roughly. Incredulous whispers suddenly broke out across team like wildfire.

"Shut up and get back in line you stinking brat." Ida looked unfazed at the accusation.

Jean didn't like the tone of her voice, superior or not. "Hey! We are just curious about Eren-" He stopped midway when he was greeted with a cold stare that was icy enough to have frozen the remaining words in his throat.

Ida took a mental note to kill Levi for this later on. Why did she even have to look after some stinking brats just because Hanji had something else to do. Ida had plans to do some self-training today and certainly did not expect to be stuck to being an instructor.

"Armin! Mikasa!" Eren came running over, a bright beaming smile on his face, glad that Levi had permitted him to join his classmate for training today. "A – ah! Starke-san!" He greeted when he saw her.

"W – wait… This is?" Jean's eyes were wide in disbelief. This woman was the second strongest solider in the Recon Corps? Ida was nothing like he had imagined her to be. Where were the bulging muscles? Her male figure? The boyish haircut? The heavily tattooed woman that all the trainees had imagined?

In all, Ida looked too delicate to hold such a prestigious title.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted, running over to him. Grabbing him his shoulders and giving him an all over once over to assess his mental and physical state. "Did they do anything bad with you? Did they torture you and did wacky examinations on you that cause you any mental stress?"

"N – no!" Eren stuttered, blushing at Mikasa frantic concern for him. "I have been treated very well actually!"

Mikasa's gaze hardened. "That irksome shortie was acting so high and mighty during the hearing, I am going to make that midget pay for what he did."

"A – ah you're not talking about Captain Levi are you?" Eren stammered, eyeing at Ida from the corner of his eyes wondering if she heard what Mikasa said.

Ida shrugged, noticing Eren concern. "Be my guest, you can torture that bastard all you want." She clapped her hands to gain their attention. "Let's get on with training, we are losing precious daylight."

The rest of the 104th trainee squad smiled, elated that they would be training under one of the top soldiers today, but unbeknownst to them, Eren was silently dreading. He was the only one who knew what training under Ida was like. To be honest, she was the last person he wanted to see here.

Eren turned ghastly white at the thought his previous training sessions with the redhead. If there were two people he would have never want to be his instructor, it was Levi and Ida. Let's just say that they had a maniacal and slightly _sadistic_ habit of pushing people to their very extreme limits. The last time he trained under them, he had the worst muscle ache in his life that he couldn't even move for half a day without winching in agony.

Not to mention he got brutally beaten up without mercy whenever they sparred.

Taking out a packet of sweets from her pocket. Ida began her usual routine on munching on sweets before any training, earning a curious look from the recruits.

"What? You have never seen someone eat sweets before?" She frowned, her cheeks stuffed with sweets like a fat kid. "Try it, it gives you a sugar rush and your movements are speedier." She advised, in hopes that the newbies would take her advice.

The trainees look at each other, as if to say '_Yup, the Recon Corps are full of oddballs.'_

If Levi had an unhealthy obsession with cleaning, Ida had an unhealthy obsession with sweets.

"Sweets!" Sasha's outburst was followed by a momentary stunned silence as they watched her charge towards the astonished redhead, her hands outstretched and eyes pinned on the sweets.

Ida screamed as Sasha charged towards her in full speed and knocked her down.

**-x{O}x-**

Levi watched the scene from his office window, watching Ida holler out orders with sweets spewing out from her mouth. He chuckled in amusement, knowing that she was taking out her anger on the new recruits because she was unhappy that she had been assigned to tutor them.

Ida had plans to head out to the woods to train with Petra, but thanks to his sudden orders, she was stuck to training some brats and forced to drop her plans for the day.

He felt the burning gaze of a certain gleaming eyed squad leader and frowned. "Spit it out Hanji, what do you want to say?"

"_Hm_, just wondering why you told me take the day off and trade schedules with Starke." Hanji said evasively with an amused smile. "It's not everyday the famous Lance Corporal Levi would ask me for a favor you know?"

Levi looked highly annoyed at being indebted to the Titan loving fool. "Shut up, I will help you catch a Titan next time to make it up to you."

"But, that isn't what I want to know." Hanji suddenly spun around to face Levi as an ear-splitting grin broke across her face. "Say... What's the real reason you wanted Ida to teach the classes today? She looked awfully happy that her leg was finally healed. She was looking forward to training with Petra today you know."

"_Tch_." Levi looked highly annoyed at the question and replying simply. "That damn brat is doing it as punishment."

"Going as far as to asking me to lie that to her that I had to settle some urgent matters with Erwin and couldn't make it to class today?" Hanji did not look a tad bit convinced and she eyed on him dubiously. "An awful lot of hard work you putting into punishing her don't you think?"

"I did not ask for your damned analysis, shitty four eye." Levi averted the topic, picking up his quill and going through some paperwork.

Hanji smiled wryly at his response, scooting closer towards him. "You know, perhaps you want to be a little more _obvious_ with your affections, Starke might take it the wrong way." She suggested.

At that, Levi dropped his quill, looking up to glare menacingly at the squad leader. "What are you trying to imply?"

"You're worried about her injuries aren't you? You thought she needed to rest more for the upcoming expedition and since you didn't want to openly show your concerns being the stubborn brute you are, you figured that training some the newbies would be better and less strenuous than going into the woods with Petra to do some intense advanced training." Hanji concluded smartly, hitting right on the nail.

"Are you done spouting nonsense or do you just like to come up with ridiculous assumptions?" Levi scowled fiercely, secretly wondering if he had been too obvious with his actions.

She raised her hand in the air as if to surrender. "Hey, I am just saying, there's no harm trying to show a little more obvious concern for your partner."

Levi sighed tiredly, knowing that he couldn't avoid the topic any further. "So what? As the Captain, it's my job to care for the troublesome brats beneath me, not much of a big deal."

Hanji giggled at his futile attempt to hide his frown, she leaned forward, ignoring the threateningly glare from the shorter man. "If you say so~" She hummed not sounding the least bit convinced. "Just letting you know, I'm always here if you need some womanly advice!"

"I will take that into consideration if I ever want to listen to advice from a psychotic maniac like you."

She walked towards the door, holding onto the doorknob. "Have a great time trying to get her to sleep with you!"

Hanji had already bolted out of the door by the time Levi stood up fuming, already predicting his supposed reaction. Her boisterous laughter could be heard filtering through the closed doors before she happily skipped away. Groaning, Levi allowed one last lingering glance at the window, cursing Hanji underneath his breath.

He busied himself with more paper. At the moment, Levi had more distressing things to think about.

**-x{O}x-**

"Starke-san, the commander is looking for you in his office."

Ida frowned, nodding in acknowledgement and the solider scurried away. She was not looking forward to seeing her father, wondering why Erwin was even looking for her. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to promoted as a Captain of her own squad, it would only meant that she would be seeing his face more at meetings.

She walked deeper into the headquarters, nodding her head rigidly to everyone who greeted her before heading towards stairs to the second floor.

Reaching her hand out, she wanted to knock to inform her arrival but Levi's distinctive voice halted her movements. "You're making a damn mistake, Ida should be excluded out of this mission. She won't take it well."

_Mission?_ Why wasn't she told of anything like that?

Intrigued and curious, Ida found herself pressing her ear against the door, eavesdropping once again. She heard Erwin sighed deeply before replying. "It seems you know my daughter better than I do, Levi. But we are going to need all the manpower we have and her skills are an advantage."

"She's a great solider, but she is not fit for a task like this. She puts her emotions before anything else, she will be a burden instead." Levi acid sarcasm could be heard filtering through the door. "After every expedition, she gets depressed over the death of our subordinates."

"That's your job to convince her, is it not? She has to learn sooner or later." Erwin shot back sharply, standing his ground.

She could almost imagine Levi frowning when he replied back in a monotone. "You're fucking crazy if you think that is going to work, she's as stubborn as a mule. She just isn't ready for something like this."

"Ready for what?" Ida swung the door open, growing increasingly irritated at their secret topic that she knew absolutely nothing about. If it involves her, she wanted to know. "What are you guys talking about?" She demanded rigidly.

Levi looked extremely upset, his were brows contorted into a condensing manner. "Speaking of the devil…" He grumbled before sticking himself to the wall. "You wanted to do tell regardless of my warning right, Erwin? There is she, go knock yourself out and see what happens." He challenged.

"Ida." Erwin greeted earning a scowl from his daughter at his affectionate voice. "We have something of utmost importance to discuss with you."

"I know. I heard everything from outside." Ida crossed her arms, feeling her stomach knotting in various directions. She didn't like the tone of Erwin's voice, somehow she felt like she wasn't going to be pleased with what he was about to say. "What do you want to say?"

"Because of the revelation of Eren's existence, it has confirmed the possibilities that Titan's can be controlled artificially." Erwin began slowly as if to test the waters, when he saw that Ida had no change in her stoic expression, he continued. "Hence, we can safely assume that they might be among us."

"So you're saying there is a spy?" Ida commented in a monotone, her face contorting at that thought. "A spy for the titans?"

"Yes, a spy for the titans." Erwin nodded.

So far so good, Ida seemed to be taking this pretty well, but he knew that the hardest part has yet to come. "Based on our given data Hanji's observation on Eren, we have to assume Colossal and Armored Titans that broke down the Wall Maria are Titan shifters as well."

"You are saying that those very Titan Shifters that seek to destroy Wall Rose reside inside the walls in their human form." Ida deduced quickly, pursing her lips. "That would explain the massacre of the idiotic four eye's precious Sonny and Bean… It would be disadvantageous to them if we gathered more information on the Titans."

"That is correct." Erwin was pleasantly surprised by her quick intuition. "And we have reason to believe that what they are currently after is Eren Yeager."

Ida raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"During invasion on Wall Rose, the Colossal and Armored Titan dropped their goals of demolishing Wall Rose and even after we had managed plugged the breach they worked so hard to achieve, they left us be. Why is that?"

She pondered over it for a moment, she gasped when the revealment hit her like an oncoming truck. "…You are saying, that during the attack, something happened that is of greater importance to them…" Biting on her lips, she clenched her fist, her voice deepening. "And the only thing that went out of order… Was Eren turning into a titan…"

Dejecting her gaze, she felt her finger nails digging into her palm's flesh. "And among those, who had been there at the time… There are all suspects for a spy?"

"Heh, you're not as stupid you look." Levi snorted, crossing his arms. "Erwin, tell her about the mission then."

Erwin sighed, interlocking his fingers together on his desk. "We have plans to capture the Titan shifter using Eren Yeager as bait during the upcoming expedition."

"_What_?!" Ida took a stunned step back. "Then why brief us about it only now? This information is crucial towards the soldiers! The expedition is two days away!"

"Because we are not going to, only a selected few who have been deemed trustable know about the real plan behind the expedition." Erwin confirmed firmly. "Levi will brief you on the mission.

"Why?! When we are up against titans there is always information deficiency. "If the soldiers knew about that intelligent titan before hand, their approach to dealing with the Titan would be different. This could mean life and death for-" Ida halted abruptly mid sentence when she shocking thought flashed through her mind. Her astonished emerald eyes widen significantly. "Y – you can't be thinking of just letting them die…?"

She was greeted with nothing but silence as the two men looked at her with imploring but firm eyes. At this point, Ida felt her heart drop to endless pit of her stomach.

Her appalled emotions quickly turn into rage when she grabbed Erwin by the collar. "These are our subordinates Erwin! They risk everything going out into the outer lands for expeditions! These people have family, loved ones, people that are fucking waiting for them in the walls! Are you fucking kidding me? Even if there is no way of knowing who's the spy, you can't fucking throw lives away!"

"_And_?" Erwin did not falter under her iron hold, his eyes deadlocking into hers. "I know what the results would be like. But what choice to do we have? Our foremost priority is capturing those that threaten to artificially destroy the walls. If succeeded, we can know about their plans and act accordingly. The lives of 100 subordinates or the lives of all humanity living inside the walls, we have to make a choice!"

Ida pushed him away violently, aghast by his cruelty. "You're fucking insane, Erwin." She turned towards her partner leaning on the wall. "And what about you? Are you going along with the ridiculous plan was well Levi?"

Levi looked away, not being able to hold eye contact with a grief stricken Ida. Chuckling at the ridiculous situation, Ida swiftly turned around and headed towards the exit. "You're fucking insane, all of you. Our soldiers are humans too, they deserve the right to know…"

A loud bang reverberated through the small room when she slammed the door behind her. Levi sighed tirelessly, darting annoyed glance towards his commander. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Erwin adjusted his collar, replying in a monotone. "She will get over it, she has to understand. People who don't _become_ monsters can't _hope_ to defeat monsters."

**-x{O}x-**

"This is pure shit." Ida muttered out loud into the still darkness that had become her only friend. A typhoon of anxiety and anxiousness rushed over her as she rolled over to the other side of the bed, gripping hard on the white sheets beneath her.

The evening moonlight beamed down on her and she stared out her window by her beside, noticing that the barren trees that had lost their youthfulness and color.

She couldn't understand what Erwin was thinking. How could he possibly sacrifice their subordinates, even if it meant saving all of humanity?

Ida knew what it would mean if the Titans were to breach humanity's defensive walls once again. She could remember the consequences it all too well – the relentless screams, the insignificant deaths of humans as they dangled by the mouth of the Titans, the garbled noises, her mother's pleas as she begged her to run and leave her behind.

Agony shot through her skull as she contemplated more — as she remembered more.

Ida was struck by long forgotten images of her neighbors that were kind to her even if she was illegitimate child of the Starke, the sweet fishmonger that would always give her an extra fish or two whenever she visited her store, the warm book keeper that lived by the end of the street that would always take the time to tell her stories of history of Walls.

But she could also remember how she trampled over their disfigured corpses of her friends as she sprinted towards the boats for refuge, her mind blank, stomach curdling and her heart pounding against her rib cage.

She would remember the massive walls that stretched for miles as far as the eye could see, the immense walls that stood strong for a hundred years penetrated with a just a powerful kick.

And with that blow, every trace of her happiness came thrashing down with those gates. Ida could recall her decimated village awhile she looked upon a gathering of monsters indulging in their sick feast. The grotesque Titans just stood there; their big glass eyes seem to watching her in a city of phantom screams.

The screams were so loud that it rivaled the cannon fire from the garrison.

Those bright warm eyes of her mother and friends who had loved and accepted her despite her heritage. Ida had watched in horror as each and every one of the people she had cared about were slaughtered, the light of life in their lovely eyes dying out and turning soulless.

Will those warm kind eyes of her subordinates turn soulless and dull as well?

She sat up abruptly in the darkness like someone had punched her in her stomach. She could feel lungs squeezing unrelentingly as if trying to pressure her to suck in more air.

This was different from the time at the Wall wasn't it?

She didn't have to watch her comrades die a fruitless agonizing death. Ida had the power to prevent it. She could protect them. They didn't have to die.

Kicking off the covers, she stumbled as she jolted off the bed, her hands sweaty and trembling when she reached out for the doorknob, swinging the wooden doors open with much force.

"_Ah_!"

Ida stumbled back. Her heart stopped for a brief moment before she assessed the unwelcome visitor by her door with steely eyes. "What are you doing here, Levi?" She spat after recovering from her initial shock, not hiding her distaste for his unwelcome visit.

Levi Ackerman raised a brow, dressed in a white long sleeve top a size too big. He held the iron-courting candle up as if to see her face better. There were dark bags underneath her eyes, and her blazing scarlet hair was untidy and unkempt.

Her frown deepened. "This isn't your room anymore. We moved back to the headquarters for the expedition, so what the hell are you going here?" She demanded wanting to know what he was doing standing outside her door like a stalker.

"Where do you think you're going, Ida?" Levi voice was stern and dire and she froze at the sound of his voice. He never talked to her in that tone before, not even when she accidentally kicked him into a mud pool once.

Shocked at how he was treating her, Ida felt her words die on the base of her tongue. Levi glare harden vehemently. "Your superior is asking you, Ida Starke, where the fuck do you think you are going?"

"…" Ida looked away, holding onto her arm nervously. She knew exactly why Levi was here.

Levi had already predicted what she was going to do.

It was to be expected after all, Levi was always one step ahead of her. If Ida Starke was reckless and unimaginative, Levi was precise and calculating. Lance Corporal Levi was more of a strategist, thinking four or even five steps ahead, while Ida had always reacted faster and made decisions recklessly, but some how they always seem to work well together.

Charging inside and knocking Ida by the shoulder, Levi closed the door behind him and placed the lighted candle on top of the dresser before addressing the silent redhead once more. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Get out of my room. I can go wherever I want." Ida had managed to keep her composure with much effort. She wasn't going to tremble underneath his scrutinizing gaze - she did nothing wrong.

With his back still turned at her, Levi inquired. "Ida, what are you thoughts about the mission?"

"I – I…" Ida stuttered, paralyzed at his sudden question. "I can't do something like that, I can't throw away my humanity and sacrifice my comrades like that…"

"So, to be exact, you don't want to partake in this mission…" Levi concluded listlessly, his eyes narrowing down.

"I want to… but not like this…" Ida words were just above a whisper.

"Understood." Levi grumbled, his expression indescribable. "Then quit the Recon Corps then and run away, but…"

Suddenly, Levi stormed towards her and in one quick fluid motion before Ida had the time to react. He knocked her towards the wall, pinning her with his arm on her neck, putting his chiseled face closely to her.

"Don't you dare fucking spoil our plans that we worked so hard to achieve. You think by leaking the fucking plan to every one they would be safe, that at least wouldn't be so many casualties?" The spiteful words spilled through his gritted teeth. "Just what the fuck are you planning to achieve?!"

Ida Starke knew that Levi had tendencies to express his frustrations and explain his feelings through violence and insults; it wasn't any different from when Levi would reprimand the soldiers or Hanji when he annoyed her – but what Ida found hard to understand was that he was establishing this treatment to her as well, something he had never done before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, let me go Levi." Ida growled lowly, trying to stop the shaking in her voice. She felt his arm relax for a second before he pinned her even tighter.

"I will not have you destroying the entire plan and risk the entire population of humanity just for the petty sake of your emotions that you can't even control." Levi looked so livid that even Ida felt her heart stop for a split second, Levi truly looked intimidating. "So you want to prance your little ass around the legion, telling every one about the real mission behind the expedition. Just what the hell do you expect is going happen?!"

"So that my comrades wouldn't have to sacrifice themselves for a cause they don't even know about and they could be more prepared! They could fight!" Ida outburst took Levi by surprise, and he roughly released his hold on her.

"Just because you are skilled and have quickly risen to the top few soldiers over the past year doesn't make you as mature and ready as you think you are. In all else, you are nothing but an amateur." Levi sneered, locking his gaze with her. "With that naïve thinking of yours, you are going to cause a damned panic attack among the soldier when they are already feeling anxious for the upcoming expedition as it is."

Ida clenched her jaw, reality slapping her hard as she contemplated over the Levi's reasoning.

"Go ahead and open your mouth to save those few subordinates of ours." He etched his face closer to her and Ida felt her heart stopped when he continued. "But are you prepared to take the consequences? And what if there really was a spy in our legion? Are you prepared to shoulder the responsibility if the walls were to fall because of this? What do you plan to gain by being an indecisive rascal?"

"Brats act before thinking of consequences, that's why they are called brats." He glowered vehemently.

After a pregnant pause between them, Levi sighed, dejecting his eyes away. "Go ahead then, do whatever you like. I wouldn't say your decision is right or neither is it wrong. Because I don't know either."

He stared into space with piercing hate-filled eyes. Then he moved his gaze to look at her with an inexplicable look of frustration. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it, hesitating to say anymore. Moments of silent in the darkness passed, without each of them saying a word.

Paranoia swept Ida over and over again as she contemplated Levi words. Instantly the memory of Wall Maria falling ravaged her mind. Levi reached out slowly to touch her but Ida recoiled from it and violently maneuvered away from his grip.

Fear slipped into her gradually when she realized her momentary lapse of judgment could have held such dire consequences.

Levi hastily took his hands back just as flash of hurt ran across his face. Sighing, he made his way towards the door. "Get some sleep, every one in the legion is summoned for the briefing tomorrow."

**-x{O}x-**

"Today will be our final combined exercise. We will officially embark on the Recon Corps' 57th Expedition beyond the walls tomorrow." Erwin Smith, commander of the Recon Corps stood proudly on the podium, the wings of freedom flag blowing in pride with the wind.

He paused for a moment, scanning his eyes among his hundred brave soldiers adorning the forest green capes and their usual brown uniforms, every muscle poised as they stood in their organized lines.

"As many of you know, when we embark on the expedition and leave the safety of the gates there will be many of us, but what the most important thing I want you to learn is how to survive."

Clenching his fist, he stumped it over his chest in a salute. "For the sake of humanity's freedom and for your bravery. I salute you." The loud echoes of the shifting soldiers waved through the lines as they poised themselves in a salute. "Take the rest of the day to rest up and prepare yourself. Those who wish to visit their families have to permission to do so. That is all, you are dismissed."

_Why…. _She wore an expressionless bronze mask as she stood in the front lines. _How can you say things like that when you're keeping essential information to yourself that could result in life and death?_

Her emerald eyes framed with thick black lashes watch the tall blonde man walking down the podium. Suddenly, Erwin turned and made eye contact with her.

Curling her fingers tighter to a ball, she looked at him impassively before reverting her eyes. She couldn't _possibly_ have someone like that as a father.

"You can't leave here you titan brat, _haha_!" Oluo roughly slammed his hand down on a winching teenage boy head. The older man ruffled his jet-black hair as he went on with his obnoxious speech. "There is no need for me to go home and say goodbye because I am going to come back alive with my amazing skills! Get that you little twerp?!"

"Oluo, leave Eren alone."

Eren and Oluo felt fear skate through their bodies when Levi's voice came from behind them. "Y – yes, Sir!" They immediately straightened like a pole.

_Am I imagining it…?_ Ida watched her squad with a doll-like face devoid of any emotions, and her chest constricted unbearably at the sight. _Why… does everyone seem so agitated? _

Her eyes darted to her subordinates from the other squads, picking up the very same aura of anxiety and anxiousness. Were they _afraid_? Why hadn't she noticed this before? Ida dejected her eyes to the ground, biting hard on her lower lip.

"Starke-san!" Petra came running up to the red-haired, the usual bright smile on her face. "My family had sent me some tea leaves, would you like some?"

Ida contemplated for a moment before answering. "Sure…"

Petra grinned brightly and laced her arm around Ida's toned ones and the redhead stiffen at her touch. "Oh! I almost forget! Here you go!" She handed Ida a small little pink bag with a red ribbon tied on the top to secure its contents. "Our present from the squad! Sorry it took so long, but I can't believe it has been a year since you had joined!"

Ida blinked, surprised that they had bought a present for her. An uncharacteristic small smile tugged on her lips as she kept it her back pocket, a warm fuzzy feeling blooming in her chest. "Thank you, Petra…"

Entering the dining hall. A flustered Eren came running from behind. "Petra-san help me!" He cried charging over to the ginger for protection.

"Get back here you little Titan shit! I ain't done with you yet!" Oluo hollered, storming into the room and making an attempt to grab Eren hiding behind Petra's back. "Give me that stinking brat! My skills are first-rate class you hear!"

"Cut it out Oluo." Petra said fiercely as her frowned deepened. "Don't go bullying Eren again."

Oluo snapped his incredulous eyes to his ginger teammate. "What did you say woman! Since when do I take orders from you-"

He never got to finish his sentence when Petra swung her fist towards his face and he flew to the ground, clutching his assaulted face in shock.

Petra gave a warm smile to a stunned Eren and led him by the shoulders to an empty seat, pushing him down. "Join us for tea Eren! Don't bother about that senile old man."

Humming a merry tune, Petra brewed a fresh batch of tea. She walked back to the table and placed a steaming hot cup in front of Ida and Eren. "It's nothing high-grade, but even tea leaves are expensive now a days."

"T – thank you, Petra-san!" Eren happily grabbed the teacup from her, lowing his head in gratitude. The smooth green tea felt good as it ran down his throat.

"Thanks…" Ida muttered.

The three fell into a comfortable silence as they drank. Ida had never once touched her cup. Instead she opted to look at it dejectedly awhile watching the whips of white steam flow out from it. Some how, just watching it felt soothing to her.

"Hey Eren… I am sorry about that." Petra suddenly said in a small voice, earning a curious look from Eren and the silent Ida.

"Huh?" The teenage boy frowned in confusion. "Why are you apologizing to me, Petra-san?"

She placed down her cup, her two small tender hands still wrapped around it. She stared at it for a moment in silence. "Everyone… is just…" Ida eyes widen when she noticed the slight trembling of her hands. "…Afraid."

Looking up, Petra's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. "Everyone is on edge… and I think it has caught up with Oluo as well… so don't blame him for acting up…"

Petra waited for a reply, but when none came, she continued.

"Don't you think it's ironic? But honestly, everyone is the same. We grow restless and anxious when the expedition date draws closer. Even though, we know what is waiting for us outside the walls, and even though we know our own strengths and believe in our teammates…"

The trembling ginger voice cracked when she muttered out the last words. "We…. just don't want to die…" She held tightly onto the cup to calm her trembling fingers and looked at the appalled teenage boy with water-filled eyes. "Aren't you afraid too Eren?"

Eren smiled sadly, nodding his head. "Of course I am… But we have Survey Corps to believe in. No matter what happens, as long as we are a team out there, I believe that we can one day gain back humanity's freedom."

"That's a positive way of thinking." Petra smiled, feeling a little better at Eren's positive thoughts. "I wish I could think that way as well…"

Eren noticed that Ida had been relatively silent throughout the conversation, and he opted to invite her into it as well. "Are you afraid too, Starke-san?"

At the sound of her name, she snapped her eyes towards him, taking in his imploring and kind orbs. Her stomach twisted and knotted in all directions, and Ida casted her guilty gaze away. "I…."

"Haha, what a weird question to ask her! Of course she isn't afraid, she's humanity strongest woman after all! You should have seen her on her first expedition! She was as brave as ever!" Petra laughed softly, her bright as bright as the sun.

Ida hid her shivering hands underneath her cloak, her chest constricting unbearably. Her face lacked of any emotions as she stared blindly at them. Nothing was detectable on her face.

"Unlike you, Petra. If I recalled correctly, I remember you weeping and even pissing your pants during your first expedition." Eld joined in the conversation, smiling wickedly as he suddenly came from behind the ginger and poked her cheeks playfully.

"_Eeh_?!" Eren yelped.

"AHH! Eld-san! Don't tell him that, what if he loses respect for me!" Petra shrieked in horror at her embarrassing past _incident_ being revealed to the newbie. "You were afraid too you moron!"

"We are always afraid! But at least I don't piss my pants." Eld jested, dodging a punch that Petra threw in the direction of his face.

"Wow! So did it sprayed every where?" Eren piped out innocently.

_These people…_ Ida gritted her teeth together, clutching onto her cloak's fabric. She watched their squad members bicker away happily. _They know what is on the other side on the wall, they one of the most experienced veterans out there, Titan killers of their own right... and yet… they are afraid… _

_They just… don't want to die…_

Standing up involuntarily, Ida held onto her stomach as she rushed out of the room. She clenched her jaw together, trying to salvage the last bit of guilt was entrenching her body and growing with every passing second. The disgust for herself built up in her stomach and she could feel the bile threatening to pour from her throat. The loud slamming of the door caught the attention of the bickering squad members, noticing that their fiery-haired member was nowhere to be seen.

Petra blinked when she saw the untouched cup. "Where did Starke go?"

Eld shrugged dully. "Beats me, she has been acting weird ever since yesterday. You think the Corporal and her got into a fight again?"

_Colors_.

Colors of the core of the rainbow flashed across her and blemished her eyesight. Ida Starke felt her world tip on a deadly axis. The guilt had consumed her stomach - it so acidic, so poisonous that she could feel the bile of disgust at the back of her throat ready to puke out any moment.

Slamming open the toilet door, Ida couldn't breathe. She bolted into the room and closed the door behind her. She doubled onto the ground, writhing in pain in front of the toilet. The acidic tastes chased up the back of her throat. Ida groaned in pain as she puked out nothing but strings of saliva. Her mind was screaming; her stomach was twisting; her arms and legs left like rubber.

The physical manifestation of her mental and emotional pain was getting worse and worse.

Ida Starke couldn't understand how they did it - how her very own biological father could withstand looking at his frighten and anxious subordinates who placed all their lives and trust in the Recon Corps, not knowing that they were nothing but sacrificial lambs.

How could they keep the truth that would separate life and death?

She didn't know who was going to die tomorrow, she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but what Ida knew was that she was guilty of staying silent and because of that, there was a chance that many of her subordinates would be making their last trip home today.

For the first time, Ida Starke was _afraid_ of embarking on an expedition.

**-x{O}x-**

Levi Ackerman had his mind on a particular red head as he walked down the silent hallway with his hands tucked into the pockets. He was wondering how Ida was coping. They hadn't talk or even made eye contact since yesterday and honestly, he was feeling a tad guilty for treating her so harshly.

Sighing and telling himself that it was the right thing to do in an effort to make himself feel better, he opened the door to his private room to find the very person that he was thinking about. "So, is this your way of getting back at me? Charging into your superior's room without impression and making a mess?"

Ida Starke embraced his irritated expression with a sad smile, sitting cross-legged in his chair. "There is no one else around, every one has gone home…" she admitted straight off, much to the surprise of Levi. "And I am lonely..."

"So you decided to get yourself piss drunk into my damned room?" Levi eyebrows clashed together when he saw a bottle of half-drank ale in her grasp. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't bother me, I just want to be around someone… I was waiting for you before I drank, but you took your damn sweet time, were you taking a shit or something?" Ida sneered, earning a glare from him.

Shaking his head, he walked off to the side of his bed and removed his cloak. "Stop making a ruckus like little children, if you have nothing to do, go to your room and rest. That is your job too."

Ida took a long chug, gasping when she released the bottle from her lips. She eyed on her Captain from afar, feeling instantly comfortable with his presence. She watched as he took of his weapons and un hook the buckles of the gear.

_Has this man… never felt afraid of what is outside the wall?_ She pondered, musing at that thought. Levi always looked so confident, so skillful and brave that it amazes her how fearless he is, even if it tens of Titans, Levi would charge into it without a second thought. He was that confident in himself. Ida glazed her eyes over his side profile, wondering if he was feeling the same amount of anxiety and guilt as she was.

_Perhaps he doesn't know fear. _She concluded.

"Hey… Levi…" Ida murmured out before she could stop herself. "Don't you have some where to visit on your day off? Like a family… or a lover or something?"

She had noticed that Levi never really went anywhere or visited any one on his days off, he was basically at the Recon Corps everyday. Just like her.

Levi stiffened slightly at that question, hesitating before he answers. "None."

Ida nodded her head, looking straight ahead. "So you dedicate your life to the Recon Corps and to flying around and killing Titans huh…" She took another long swing on her ale bottle. "Every one… is in high-spirits today..."

"Noisy as ever."

"Were they always like this?" She angled her head to look up to the spotless ceiling. "Have they always been this anxious before an expedition?" She smiled bitterly to herself. "…I have been in the squad for a year, but I never knew how they felt until I observed them today..."

Levi said nothing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt awhile carefully listening to her surprising words as she went on. Ida wasn't one to openly express her emotions or wear her feelings on her sleeves. Ida always had a protective barrier around her, as if she was frighten of any one knowing how she felt.

But in unguarded moments, Levi learned, he could still catch rare glimpses of her true feelings. But those moments were far and in between. Levi had come to understand that she was an extremely sensitive and emotional person in those moments.

This was probably one of those moments where Ida had her guard down. As Levi watched her, he could see the depicted despair on her expression and the agony hidden in the depths of her emerald orbs.

"When I first came to the Recon Corps, I avoided everyone and shunned them, preferring to keep to myself… That was pretty mean of me, wasn't it?" Her grip on her bottle tightened. "But truth was… I was just afraid. I was afraid of becoming attached to someone, I was afraid of feeling the same pain that I felt when Wall Maria fell."

Levi changed into a casual white shirt, replying her in a monotone. "This is the Recon Corps, people die every time we depart on an exhibition beyond the walls, death is inevitable."

Ida chewed onto her lower lip, looking away. "Of course I know that you midget bastard."

"Then why are you fucking acting this way?" Levi said sternly, turning his heel to meet her gaze. "You are a contradicting brat you know that? Saying that you didn't want to get attach to people yet you make a big fuss over some necessary sacrifices."

Ida smiled sadly at his point, nodding her head. She bought the ale to her lips and downing a couple of mouthful. Suddenly, she felt a lone tear stream down her cheek. Appalled, she touched her cheek, her eyes wide with wonder when she felt the wetness on her fingertips.

"Ida?" Levi frowned, stunned that she was crying. She was always so cocky and confident, never allowing her self to show any weakness. He had never expected tears coming from someone like her, Ida Starke was stronger than this.

"_Hah_!" Ida grinned bitterly, like she was amused with her tears that finally came after the emotional turmoil she experience. "I am still capable of crying like a normal person…"

Levi stilled his movements, and a certain silence filled the air. The room became much dimmer with the curtains closed, and Ida could barely make out Levi's expression as he turned around. At first she thought that there might be a grimace on his face, but then she blinked, and the grimace was replaced by the frown he forever wore.

"Do you…" Levi started unhesitatingly in an uneasy voice. "Want to stay here tonight?"

Ida eyes widen at his offer before he interjected sharply into her thoughts. "Whatever you're imagining, stop it, it's creepy. Don't misunderstand, I am saying just sleep here tonight. It's cause I don't want you to hear your piss poor crying in the night. You feel better when you're with someone right?"

Levi lifted the covers off his body and slid into it, turning his back to her. Ida thought for moment, before she drank the last of her ale and walked towards the large double bed. Hesitating, she slid in and pulled the covers to her neck.

No matter how much she tries to be logical and detached, her actions are honest, what Ida desired most tonight was someone to depend on, someone to be around her. Ida held her eyes on his back, seeing his back rising and falling with each breathe. It wasn't anything new, Levi would always face her back towards her whenever they shared a room. A silence hung in the air as a new stillness filled the room.

"Hey Levi, can you turn around?" Ida inquired softly, tugging on his shirt.

"What for? I don't want to see your damned face first thing in the morning."

"Fine." Ida murmured, not knowing what had gotten into her. She scooted closer, closing her gap between them. Still holding onto his shirt with her clench fist, she rested her cheek on his back and sighed. "Then at least, let me stay like this…"

Levi didn't say anything but his body stiffening didn't go notice by Ida. She relished in his warmness for a few minutes and sighed once more before she broke the silence.

"…You know, I killed my first man the very day Wall Maria fell…"

"It was after I took refuge in Wall Rose, the panic and chaos was massive, and I strayed a little too far from the refugee camp. I knew no one, had no one, every one I knew had died." Ida went on in a low emotionless voice. "I was caught eventually by a stranger eventually, and just as he was about to rape me, I panicked and took grabbed a knife from him and stabbed him to death."

"…I didn't know what to do then, I just kept stabbing and stabbing the lifeless corpse until I grew tired… When I finally realized what I had done, my hands were already tainted. I lived a devastating life in the underground for the next years, wandering aimlessly without a goal, doing odd jobs in other to survive, I killed, I stole, and I did almost anything to survive… It was horrible..."

"Then… I joined the Recon Corps…" Ida grip around his shirt tighten. "I never… expected to be welcomed here... to find a place that that I belonged to… and slowly but surely, I came to love this place and I came to appreciate the people here…"

Sighing, a thought crossed Ida's mind. "Say, Levi. I heard you lived in the underground city as a thug before you joined the Recon Corps, was it hard for you as well?"

Ida could feel him tensed up uncomfortably, perhaps she shouldn't have asked such a personal question. But to her surprise, Levi answered. "…You too were from the underground, you should have known what kind of shit that place is…"

"Did you do horrible things to survive as well?"

"Isn't that the only way to survive?"

Sniffing, she buried her face into his back. "I am sorry…"

Levi answered her in his usual monotone. "…What for?"

"I'm… afraid of going outside the wall… I am afraid of seeing my subordinates killed as a sacrifice… I don't want to lose them, I don't want to lose the Recon Corps, and I don't want to lose this sense of belonging that I longed so much for… I don't want to lost every thing again… I just can't stand the fact that I am letting them die…" Ida sobbed into his back, unable to contain back her overfilling emotions. "It's shameful and pathetic isn't it? You must have noticed…"

"Did you… initially join the Recon Corps as a meaningful way to die?"

Ida gasped softly, peeling her back from his back, assuming that he would say more but to her surprise nothing came but silence. "You… knew?"

She could almost see him frowning in irritation. "I suspected. You were a childish brat, recklessly charging at every Titan in your way despite being a newbie, unafraid of everything. You looked like someone i knew, someone that had condemned yourself to death"

Ida smiled softly, remembering her first expedition. "Yeah… but I guess along the way, I fell in love with being a solider… To do something meaningful for humanity, to find some worth in my existence..."

"Have you forgotten why I kept you alive instead of shipping your brat ass off to the military police? Don't run away, fight to survive." Levi deadpanned in a serious tone. "If you want an instant peace of mind, I will kill you right now."

A pregnant pause skipped between them. "...How do you do it? To be able to throw away your humanity and sacrifice people like that?" Ida asked.

"I don't know. I am an weird person and I think it's because I have seen and been through so many fucked up shitty scenarios in life. You have seen what type of hell is waiting for us if the wall is the fall. I am fine with playing the role of the heartless that would sacrifice my comrades because I would rather choose the guilt of shouldering the deaths of the people I know than the hell of being devoured by Titans. At least… that way, all of humanity wouldn't need to take part of it... But then again I guess my hands are already tainted, so it doesn't make much of a difference."

Ida moved on the bed, breathing hot air as the tears continued to flow; she buried her face into his back and continued to sob. "_Tainted_ huh…? I guess that is what I am now as well…"

"_Tch_, what kind of a idiot cries over something like this?" Levi grumbled, not liking that her tears was dampening his shirt but he kept his silence about it.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, staring blankly on the wall as he waited for her sobbing to ease and for her to fall asleep. Once he was certain that she had slept, Levi turned around, peering at her sleeping face. Her body heat felt nice and comforting, making Levi yearn to fall asleep.

Her face looked so peaceful and calm, almost as if she wasn't bawling her eyes out just minutes ago. Reaching out, he wiped the built up tears at the corner of her eyes and she stirred underneath his touch.

_You're going to be just like me huh? Shouldering your dead comrade's sacrifices for the sake of humanity and continuing forward awhile the guilt slowly eats you inside._ Levi thought bitterly as he watched her sleeping face. _You will reach out and beg for someone to help you, but then there's no one there._

"Hey Ida… You won't abandon this shitty world will you?" Levi whispered hoarsely, not expecting her to respond.

"Of course I won't." Ida murmured, opening one tired eye to look at him, laughing silently at his stunned expression. "Hey, told my hand to sleep ok?" Closing her eyes, she snuggled into the pillow and sighed blissfully.

Levi silently nodded without a second thought, grabbing her hand that she had placed in the space between them. Ida's hands were warm and slightly calloused hands from years of using the blades, they felt so small and vulnerable beneath his grasp.

"It's ironic isn't it? Two tainted hands finding comfort in each other as a diversion to their sorrows." Ida said in a whisper, her eyes still shut tight. "...That's how fucked up the world we live in is."

"_Pfft_, what a stupid way to put it…"

Levi watch her breathing slowing down as she slowly drifted into sleep. Watching her, he thought about of the words he wanted to say.

_That's right, Ida. No matter what, you have to choose life._

_…__that's because in your case, you have someone to hold on your hand and help you regardless of anything…_

_…__You don't have to feel be alone in this._

_That is why, you must live, no matter what…_

Levi gripped her hand tighter and shut his eyes, the warmth of her hands tickling into his palm.

_…__You won't leave me as well, will you?_

**-x{O}x-**

Awkwardness surrounded them like a thick veil that morning. Ida was already dressed in her beige uniform and had moved on to securing the belts around her legs and waist, occasionally she would throw Levi a fleeting glance ever so often, watching him go through his morning routine and in preparation for the expedition. Ida was half-expecting Levi to tease her about her pathetic state yesterday or reprimand her for intruding his room, but surprisingly, the Lance Corporal was uncharacteristically quiet today.

"_Oi_."

Ida gulped, deciding to stay close to the door. There was a very slight chance of escape if things got violent that way. Paralyzed with paranoid thoughts, Ida fidgeted nervously. "Y - yes?"

"Pass me my cloak, it's by the door." Levi said in a stoic voice, and Ida eased up, relaxing when he didn't seem that mad. She hooked the last of her belts and went pick up his cloak before going to where Levi was.

"Here." Without even thinking, Ida subconsciously wrapped the cloak around him, missing Levi's frozen stature. She adjusted the cloak around him, securing it around him with a brown button at the base of his neck. She smooths the creases out on the shoulders, knowing that Levi always liked the prim and proper look. "Done." She did a little smile, pleased at her work.

When Levi kept his silence, Ida blinked looking up at her Captain to see him leveling his hard gaze on her. _Oh shit._ Blushing vividly, she gasped softly when she realized what she had done. "_Uhm_..." She stammered, not knowing what she should do. Levi looked paralyzed from shock and Ida desperately thought of a way to ease the awkwardness.

So, she did the first thing that came in mind. Ida poked the space between his eyebrows, earning her a even sterner glare.

_Crap! What the hell did I just do?!_ Instantly, she recoiled her hand back.

"Ah! S - sorry! It's just that you're always frowning and I wanted to know if there is distance between your brows!" Ida mentally kicked herself for even doing such a thing. She always did stupid and embarrassing things whenever she is flustered.

Luckily for her, a knock on the door distracted them before Levi could say anything else. Eren swung it open, seeing his two superiors surprisingly close to each other and an uncharacteristic blush on Ida's cheek. "Oh! I - I am sorry, I didn't know you were here Starke-san..." For once Ida was glad that the titan brat was around.

"What do you want to say Eren?" Levi coughed, glowering at the poor boy.

Eren stiffened under his stern glare. "Commander Erwin is asking for all the members to the court yard. They are distributing the gears and weapons for the expedition..." He fidgeted nervously, wondering if he had interrupted at the wrong timing.

"We will be down there soon."

Quickly Eren nodded his ahead vigorously and turned around to close the door, silently praying that his Captain wouldn't kill him for unknowingly interrupting his moment with Ida.

They fell into a stunned silence as the door closed, just looking at each other intensely as the awkwardness from before came crashing back between them. Ida bit on her lips, thinking of what to say, and she opted to thanking him for accompanying her last night. But when she opened her mouth, Levi coughed and turned his back on her. "Kids these day..." He grumbled, probably referring to Eren.

Levi started walking away towards the door. Ida scrambled to form coherent sentences in her mind, thinking that this was probably the best time to thank her fellow partner for all that he has done for her. But Levi was already reaching towards the door, and Ida did the unthinkable out of the spur of the moment.

Running towards him, she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him into a tight hug. "T - thanks for yesterday!" She spitted out quickly, squinting her eyes.

**_BAM!_**

Ida was knocked backwards when Levi instinctively spun around and kicked her in her shin. Howling in pain, she clutched onto her throbbing shin and glared at her stunned partner. "Hey! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Levi eyes widen a little, realizing what he had done. It was an instinctive action honed from years and years on the battle field, he didn't really mean to attack her, he just wasn't use to someone hugging him like that. "D - don't go charging at people like that you stupid brat." His voice sounded uncharacteristically nervous, looking away.

She opened her lips to throw him a acid retort but she stopped mid way when Levi threw her a lollipop. "Here, you eat sweets before your battles right?" He said in a low voice as Ida caught it before it hit her face. "I am expecting your best performance today, don't go bawling around like a little brat and letting your emotions get the better of you. You're a veteran solider so act like one."

Ida looked at the candy in her hands and smiled softly, instantly feeling the weight of her burdens yesterday lifting despite his insulting words.

"Oh, and Ida." Levi called out just before, he exited the room. "Come back alive."

Her eyes widen at his words, a smile blooming on her lips. She unwrapped the lollipop and popped it in her mouth. "Is that a challenge you bastard?!" She called out in an obnoxious tone, rushing to keep up with him as he trekked further down the hallway.

Levi felt his lips twitch into a little smile when he heard her from behind, pleased that she back to her usual self. "Glad to know that your shitty bratty self is back." He mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ida finally reached him, knocking at the back of his head.


	11. Special (1)

**A/N: Hi there! So, there won't be much humor in the upcoming expedition. I mean how do you even make things funny when your characters are at risk of being eaten by Titans?! I had a lot of cute and funny ideas in my mind during the time when Ida and Levi were staying at the hide out, but i never got to including them in a chapter. So, HERE IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER TO PROVIDE A LITTLE COMIC RELIEF FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! All these scenes did happen, and there might be reference to it in the future! Hehehe. Just a little chapter of drabbles and cute short scenes.  
**

**Just a small little thank you to my readers for supporting me, I hope you enjoy this Special Chapter. (:**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter Special (1)  
**

* * *

**Puppy.**

Erwin Smith frowned when he entered the room, stunned at the sight of the Eren Yeager standing dutifully beside a stone-faced Levi slouched on the chair. Placing his files on the long table, he turned to the elite Captain. "Levi..." he began in a low voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?" He pointed towards Eren who instinctively hid behind his captain.

"Supervision." Levi said plainly, crossing his arms. "It's my turn to babysit him today because Ida went into visit the sweet shop. Apparently, Ida threatened him to not stray 3 feet away me, so I have this annoying brat sticking to me all day, even to the toilet."

"STILL!" Erwin was appalled beyond words. "THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MEETING, HE CAN'T BE IN HERE! Plus, I don't think the poor boy enjoys tailing you around!" Eren sweat dropped.

Levi frowned, his tone suddenly dire and serious. "Do you know what is going to happen to us if Ida ever found out we disobeyed her orders, espesically on a day when Ida visits the sweet shop? I will have the a whining sugar-rush red head hollering insults at me all day and Eren would probably have his titan ass handed to him. That annoying brat is still pissed at Eren for transforming and destroying half the castle that she wouldn't take a second chance at giving him some freedom."

Eren nodded vigorously, agreeing with his Captain. The newbie learned quickly that no one wanted to offend Ida after she came back from the sweet shop. If she was hot-tempered and reckless normally, a sugar-rushed Ida was ten times worst. It wasn't because Levi was afraid of Ida, but he would very much prefer not not hear her screeching loud and obnoxious voice awhile he worked.

Erwin slapped his face into his hands, wondering what had happened to the cocky and proud Captain that he once knew. "He can't stay in here Levi... We have _important_ things to discuss."

Sighing, Levi stood up leading Eren to the door. "It seems that you can't stay in here Eren, just stay outside and wait." He commanded and Eren saluted him.

"Yes Sir!"

Hanji Zoe and Mike walked towards the meeting room a few minutes later, darting a nervous glance towards Eren squatting on the hallway floor by the door, his legs clutched towards his chest and looking unbearably nervous as he rocked back and forth.

"He looks like a lost puppy doesn't he?" Hanji commented, laughing.

**-x{O}x-**

**Sugar Rush.**

"I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW THE HELL YOU PASS YOUR TRAINING! RUN FASTER, YOUR TINY SCRAWNY LEGS AREN'T GOING TO DEVELOP ANY MUSCLES LIKE THIS EREN!" Ida hollered loudly through the court yard, a packet of sweets in her hand as she watched the poor teenage boy panting and sweating as he ran his 50th lap.

"S - starke-san can... I please have a break?!" Eren requested pitifully, feeling his legs turn to jelly and his heart pounding like jackhammers on his chest.

Ida's eye brow twitched. "Break?! That is for the weak! Run faster, we still have more things to do! Don't you think for a moment I am done with you yet!"

Petra and Oluo observed the scene from afar, shaking their head in pity for the poor boy. "She's high on sugar again isn't she?" Petra commented, smiling awkwardly at the scene. The poor teenage boy had been running non-stop for the past 2 hours.

"I pity the poor boy..." Oluo shook his head, pitying that Eren had to encounter Ida during her 'snack time'.

**-x{O}x-**

**Body wash.**

"Levi..." Ida came out for the toilet, a pink towel wrapped in her hair as she approached the unsuspecting Captain in her room who was too busy in his newspaper to notice her murderous aura. Snatching the news paper away, she glowered at him. "What did you do?!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi eyebrow twitched, at her sudden accusation.

She shoved a empty pink bottle into his face, gritting her teeth. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TOUCH MY STRAWBERRY SCENTED LIMITED EDITION BODY WASH?!"

"I ran out of soap, plus it smelt nice." Levi replied plainly, taking back his newspaper before Ida snatched it away again.

"YOU RAN OUT OF SOAP?! How is that possible, you stock up like a crazy hoarder!" Ida screamed at him. "Plus, WHO THE HELL USES THE WHOLE BOTTLE TO TAKE JUST ONE SHOWER?!"

Levi looked stunned and Ida nostrils flared, upset that her body wash was completely gone to the very last drop, she had expected an apology coming from her Captain by Levi simply looked stunned. "_Wait_... you don't use the whole bottle every time you shower? Tch, filthy weird pig."

"YOU'RE THE WEIRDO HERE!" She rammed the bottle into his head, storming off out of the room to loan some body wash from Petra.

**-x{O}x-**

**Weird habits.**

"Levi, where is my cloak?" Ida approached him in the dining hall, her eyes narrowing down in a frown.

Levi looked up from his tea cup. "I don't know where is it."

"Where. Is. My. Cloak." She wasn't going to buy his lies this time, she had known all too well that Levi was the culprit, who else would have stolen her cloak?!

"...Fine, I washed it ok?! It's fucking filthy. "Levi admitted, growling in annoyance. "I am surprised you even let such a thing touch a thing touch your skin."

"And what about my jacket?" Ida sneered, her eyebrow twitching in irritation at Levi's uncanny habit of stealing her clothes to wash them.

"...I washed that too..."

**-x{O}x-**

**Misunderstanding (Part 1)  
**

"Ida, open your legs."

"_Ugh_, not now Levi. Can't you do that later?"

"Now, that is a fucking order."

"Fine."

Eren fidgeted nervously outside the Levi's and Ida's shared room, gasping and blushing wildly at what he had accidentally overheard. He had come to report to Levi that he had finished cleaning the dining room and that Eld was urgently looking for him. Flustered and embarrassed, Eren turned his heel and ran towards stables where the rest of the squad was, leaving the two to carry on with their '_business_'.

"Done, now close them." Levi ordered, his words slightly muffled by his cleaning mask on his face. He swept the remaining dust from under neath that couch that Ida was sitting on, annoyed that Ida legs were blocking his broom from reaching underneath the couch.

Ida rolled her eyes, crossing back her legs, holding onto the romance novel that she was reading before she was rudely interrupted by her Captain. He glared at him. "Tch, what the hell are you staring at? Shouldn't you be cleaning?" Levi growled.

"You don't have to clean the room everyday you know." Ida sighed, closing her book.

Back at the stables, a frazzled Eren with a red blush still prominent on his cheeks nervously approached Eld, wondering how he was going to explain the circumstances to him. "Uhm... Eld-san..."

"Oh, Eren. Where is the Captain, isn't he in his room?" Eld turned around, halting his conversation with Gunther.

"Well..." Eren fidgeted nervously, playing with his fingers behind his back as he avoided eye contact.

"What are you blushing so much for?" Gunther noticed that the young Titan boy was nervous. "You don't know where his room is? We need to find him urgently, one of our horses has grown ill and we can't do anything without permission."

"I know where his room is, but..." Eren mumbled out, chewing on his lips. It was just too embarrassing for him to explain. "H - he... is currently busy right now..."

"Busy?" Eld frowned in confusion. "How can that be, he finished all his paper work hasn't he? What did he tell you?"

"I - I didn't exactly speak to him..." Eren held onto his hand, not liking the way his conversation was headed to. "But... he is just busy."

Shaking his head, Gunther clamped a hand on Eld's shoulder. "Look at that flustered boy, he probably forgotten his way around the place and is too embarrassed to admit it, I will go call Captain Levi myself." He offered.

"YOU CAN'T!" Eren shouted grabbing onto Gunther before he could leave the stables. Eld and Gunther stared at him in astonishment at his sudden outburst, looking at each other before questioning the boy.

"Why not?" Eld inquired.

"B - because..." Eren stuttered, not knowing if he should spill what he had over-heard. When he heard Gunther sigh and walking away, he shut his eyes tightly, praying that Levi wouldn't kill him to telling. "H - HE IS BUSY DOING PRIVATE THINGS WITH STARKE-SAN NOW!"

The words took awhile to sink in and process in their heads. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Eld and Gunther grabbed Eren, shaking him vigorously.

"_HAHAHAHAHA_!" Oluo emerged from one of the stalls, a mischievous smirk on his face. He smirked wickedly, stabbing his broom on the wooden floor. "PAY UP ELD, GUNTHER! I told you didn't I? This is be expected for Humanity's most strongest solider! He could even take on Humanity's strongest woman no matter what! _HAHAHA_!"

Grumbling, Eld and Gunther unhappily dug their hands into their pockets for spare change to pay up their lost in their bets, their mind scarred with the revealment that Eren had unwillingly bestowed upon them.

"Who would have thought that those two..." Gunther grumbled in annoyance, handing over his coins.

**-x{O}x-**

**Misunderstanding (Part 2)**

"Oh god I am starving." Her stomach growled loudly at the thought of a steaming bowl of hot vegetable stew for dinner.

Levi snorted beside her, lifting his tea cup up. "As expected from a shitty pig like you."

Ida glared at his insult, slamming her cup down on the table. "I am not heavy, you little midget punk!"

Over the other table, the rest of the squad fidgeted nervously, eying at the couple on the opposite table. "Are you serious Eren? About them? I just can't process it in my mind!" Eld whispered urgently towards the newest recruit who nervously nodded in reply.

"Do you think they are dating in secret?" Petra added, in disbelief that Ida would actually get into a relationship with the cold and abrasive Levi. She had always thought that they disliked each other.

"_Hoho_! I told you brats didn't I? Corporal Levi is the man!" Oluo hollered, pumping his fist up in the air in victory.

"Oluo, why am I a man?" Levi questioned coldly, over hearing every thing that the loud and obnoxious man had said. Ida frowned, looking at the rest of her squad suspiciously. They had been rather reclusive and secretive since yesterday, did something happen?

Oluo froze, paralyzed in shock. Petra and the rest hid their face in their palms, secretly cursing Oluo for being too loud. They should have known that the loud mouth couldn't keep a secret. "What are you guys talking about?" Ida inquired, observing that they looked relatively stressed out.

Petra, being the closest to Ida, stood up and dragged the female towards the other corner, away from the boys. "What are you doing, Petra?" Ida questioned with wide eyes, allowing herself to be dragged away.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Petra immediately questioned, holding one excitedly onto her arms. "We are both girls aren't we?!"

Ida frowned, shaking her head. "I am afraid, I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Tell me..." Petra's eyes gleamed mischievously. "How was he...?"

"_He_? Who in the hell are you talking about?"

"Corporal Levi or course!" Petra said a little too excitedly.

Ida blinked in shock for a moment. Trying to grasp what she was going on in the gingers' mind. "Oh! You're asking about what I think of him?"

"_Duh_!" Petra said, not knowing that Ida had completely misunderstand what she her question.

She frowned and clasped her arms around her chest, pursing her lips at her questions. "He's as dominating as ever, that little bastard, ordering around all the time." Petra slowly turned a bright shade of red at as the redhead continued on her elaboration listlessly. "But, not like I don't enjoy it. I will take on any challenge he throws at me. He thinks he can break me, stupid cocky midget bastard."

Levi clenched his teeth, the girls conversation was loud enough for the entire room to hear. "Please, your little brat ass were screaming and complaining all the time." He thought back to the time when he had ordered Ida to clean the stables, she came back an hour later smelling like dung and screaming that she had enough of his insane cleaning obsession.

"I do not do that!" Ida retorted back sharply.

The rest of the squad paled as they listened to their conversation. Eren, being the youngest and most innocent, stood up and ran out of the room in embarrassment awhile Eld merely shake his head, his thumbs rubbing on his temples. "I can... never look at them the same way again..."

Ida did not like the tone of the blondes voice. "Is it really that surprising that I think of him this way?"

The rest of the squad nodded silently, leaving Ida to ponder over their answer. Levi frowned. "You guys really have nothing better to do than to think of crap every single day. Ida and I have been like this since day one."

"For that _long_?!" Gunther gasped, turning even paler at that thought.

"HAHAHA! Corporal Levi really is humanity's strongest solider after all!" Oluo laughed out obnoxiously, slapping on the face of a pale-faced Eld. "I told you didn't I, you little stinking brats!"

Ida went back to her seat beside Levi, frowning as they watch Oluo accidentally bit his tongue awhile laughing, blood spurting out over the table. She turned to a emotionless Captain. "They really are acting weird today..."

"_Tsk_. As noisy like bickering children as ever." Levi grumbled, sipping on a steaming cup of green tea.

**-x{O}x-**

**Kids **

Levi Ackerman never liked kids, in fact he hated those midget mysterious brats. Yes, kids were what he would refer to as true midgets. Levi firmly believed that he was not short in stature at all, every one was too god damned tall. His partner, Ida Starke walked silently beside him, exhausted with her recent trip. She and Levi were called back to the headquarters to discuss the next expedition plans and their allocation on the long distance formation, and it felt good to finally return to their hide out.

"Hopefully Eren tried his damnest to not destroy the fucking place again." Levi muttered in a monotone, inspecting the state of the worn down castle. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the accumulating dust on windows, mentally taking down notes to assign someone to clean that area again. It appears that the squad had neglected their cleaning schedules a while he was gone.

Ida pursed her lips. "That four eye is there, so it's probably unlikely that things got screwed over that seriously awhile we were gone."

Since there was always a need for a leader in a squad, especially since there the Special Operation squad needs extra surveillance because Eren's titan shifting abilities. Hanji Zoe was assigned to step in a Squad leader awhile Ida and Levi left for the headquarters. Of course, the slightly insane, obsessive be-spectated leader was delighted to spend some _'quality time'_ with the precious Eren.

You could have imagined Eren's ghastly white face when he was told that Hanji would be taking care of him for the next few days.

"Ah! C - Corporal! You're back!" Petra stiffened like a pole, looking unbelievably fatigued.

"Petra, how were things when I was gone?" Levi nodded his head rigidly, awhile Ida smiled softly at the ginger.

"U - uhm well..." Petra mumbled, but before she could say anything Hanji Zoe came strolling into the room with the same maniacal smile that she always wore.

"What? Do you have a bad diarrhea or something? Why do you look like that?" Levi looked unamused to see the eccentric squad leader, knowing that she would immediately launch into a rant about the experiments she had performed on Eren and her useless findings.

"Well, I did a take a shit before I came here." Hanji mused, use to the Corporal's toilet jokes. Her eye glinted behind her framed glasses, and she spoke in a mysterious low voice. "There is something I would like you two to see..."

Ida tapped her foot impatiently. "What?"

Petra sighed, shaking her head and stalking off, not wanting to be there when it begins. Ida and Levi followed shortly behind Hanji, a frown embedded deep into their foreheads, expecting the worst possible outcome - nothing good ever came with Hanji's experiments.

"Oi, shitty glasses. Where is Eren?" Levi growled, noticing that the overly-enthusiastic teenage boy was no where to be seen, usually Eren was the first one to greet him. He narrowed his eyes and quickly assessed the situation. "...What did you do you fucking do this time?"

"Fucking hell, I told you it was a bad idea to get Hanji to babysit." Ida immediately pushed the blame to Levi, hoping that he would take the blame for any of the shit that Hanji had created. She was too tired to bother with Hanji nonsense.

Hanji's smile grew wider, a little too maniacal for the pair's liking. She pushed open the door, to reveal... a sobbing kid...?

Levi immediately grabbed Hanji by the collar, lifting her up with ease into the air awhile she choked and squabbled. "Hanji, you fuck face. What the fuck did you do?!"

"Hehehe, calm down Levi! Eren is not going to stay that way for long!" Hanji Zoe choked, tapping to Levi's firm grip around her collar in an effort to get the infuriated Corporal to release her.

Ida's emerald eyes widen, a little slow in catching up with the situation. "W - wait. That little kid is Eren? What the hell do you do to him?!" She gasped, observing the sobbing black-haired kid from afar.

By this point, Hanji was choking and turning purple. Noticing that she couldn't talk, Levi dropped her to floor and dusted his hands off. "Talk you shitty glasses, before I kick your worthless ass."

"I - I was just testing his Titan shifting abilities! I didn't expect for things to turn out like this!" Hanji explained quickly, wheezing deeply as she got up from the floor. "I kind of pushed him to the limit to how many times he could simultaneously transformed and I guess the strain was too hard on his body. His body reacted in a way to stabilize his regeneration and preserve the minimal strength he has left, so to cut the long story short, he is temporarily in a child like form without much prior memories."

"Why is he sobbing then, get him to stop, it's getting on my nerves." Levi grumbled, irritated at the sobbing noises from the miniature sized Eren. The three year old Eren suddenly snapped his head up at the familiar voice, suddenly running towards Levi.

"PAPA!" He charged forward, clutching onto Levi leg.

"Eeh?!" Ida and Hanji gasped simultaneously, watching as Levi glowered at the little boy hugging onto his leg.

Levi mercilessly began to shake the poor kid off his leg. "Get off me you fucking brat."

Eren fell to the ground, his warm innocent eyes looking at dismay of Levi's action and he started sobbing loudly, irritating the Corporal further. Levi turned to Hanji and Ida angrily. "Get that Titan brat to stop! Fucking hell, it's noisy as it is!" He ordered.

"You're scaring the poor guy!" Hanji cried, placing a warm assuring hand on Eren's head. "Don't cry, Eren! Papa is just being a little angsty that's all!"

"Tsk. This is going to be bothersome. How long will he have to stay like that?" Ida stepped in, looking at Eren miniature form.

Eren's eyes blinked for a moment, choking back tears before he ran towards the astonished red-head and extended his hands up towards her. "Mama!"

"Pfft!" Hanji bit back a laugh at the scene as Ida took a stunned step back from Eren. "It looks like he think you are his parents."

Some how, Ida wished that she had stayed at the headquarters longer.

**-x{O}x-**

**Mornings (Part 1)**

Ida was never the most alert in the mornings. True, after a year of getting up in the unearthly hour before the sun was even up to clean had granted her the ability to pretend to be awake and aware, but honestly, most of the time, Ida was extremely fatigued and tired (hence the need for sugar). Now a days, the schedules were more lenient, thanks to a new newbie in the Squad, but it still took her some time in the morning to really wake up.

She yawned, stretching her arms up as she trekked into the dining hall to prepare her morning coffee. She instinctively took two cups, grinding a large amount coffee beans into the pot because Levi likes his coffee strong. Levi was always awake before her, he was always out of the bed before Ida was awake. Levi had the record of being first up in the squad and from what Ida had noticed now that they were sharing a room, he slept the latest in the night as well.

But Lance Corporal Levi never looked fatigued, though there were evident eye bags underneath his eyes, he was always extremely observant and sharp regardless of the amount of sleep he had. How else could he zeroed in on the dirty tables that Oluo tried so desperately to hide under some table cloths?

It had become a routine thing for Ida to prepare their morning coffees, apparently, Levi had found a new way to torture her by commanding her like his waiter, ordering her to retrieve his tea and coffee as well as meals. Taking the two steaming cups of coffee, Ida walked up the stairs to his private office, not bothering to knock and entering.

"Oi, I have got your-" She stopped when she saw that he was sleeping ins his office chair, his hands interlocked around his belly awhile he snoozed. He peered speculatively at his sleeping form, before placing his cup of coffee on his desk. "Tsk, what is he thinking sleeping at a place like this?"

Her eyes started scanning around Levi's neat and organized desk, eyeing the large stack of remaining paperwork with thinly veiled disdain. Was this the reason why he had to wake up so early in the morning?

"You should have known better than to take time out of your already busy schedule to clean. Why can't you sleep earlier in the night?" Ida voiced out softly, staring at his calm and peaceful face.

A devious plot came into her mind when she realized that she was too knocked out to even respond to her. Giggling like a little girl, she picked up his quill and ink and began to work her master piece.

Oh well, if anything, she could blame _Eren_.

If was his fault for allowing her to see him in such a vulnerable state.

**-x{O}x-**

**Mornings (Part 2)**

A sharp knock on the door caused him to jolted out of his seat awake. Coughing and clearing his throat, Levi called out to the door. "Enter."

"Corporal, I have some- What the fuck!" Gunther jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he saw the state of the elite and intimating Captain face, and nearly doubled over on the floor laughing if it wasn't for Levi's searing glare.

Eren strolled in shortly after, his eyes widening in pure shock when he saw Levi. With shaking hands as he tried to remain his composure, he pointed towards his Captain's face. "S - sir! What happened to your face?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi opened his drawers to retrieve the mirror he had so conveniently kept in case he had wanted to fix his perfect hair.

Bringing the mirror up to his face to see what Gunther and Eren was talking about, Levi tried to maintain his cool and calm composure when he saw a badly drawn mustache had been drawn in ink around his mouth, but in truth, his insides were boiling in fury for the humiliation.

Levi's mind immediately shot through the possible suspects for the childish prank, at first, he had wanted to blame the newest amateur in the squad, but after seeing his frightened and appalled face. Levi had come to a conclusion that there was only one person capable of establishing such a immature thing.

"Petra, let's go training today!"

The culprit's voice flowed through his open window and instantly, Levi shot out of his office chair and towards the window behind him.

"You fucking fuck face! You just earned yourself a day worth of cleaning the entire castle by yourself!" Levi screeched through the second floor window, glowering with immense hatred at the mop of fiery red hair.

Ida doubled over in laughter when she saw Levi hilarious state. "Still! It's better than seeing your stupid face!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

**-x{O}x-**

**Spiders.**

Today was one of the greatest days of his life. Why? Because for once, Levi Ackerman had finally found her weakness, _Ida Starke's_ weakness, and it came in a form of a disgusting 8-legged creature that he had so happen to find awhile cleaning the dining hall with her.

Of course, Levi wanted to killed the damned creature, if there was one thing that Levi hated more than man-eating Titans, it was the disgusting and filthy creepy crawlies that harbored thousand of bacteria and plagued the area with their irritating webs.

But after seeing Ida's horrified reaction at the insect, Levi had a better idea.

"It's just a damned insect, touch it. It's a fucking order." He had finally cornered her after a long hard chase. Levi held the insect on his palm closer towards the sweating red head.

Ida Starke was regarded as one of humanity's greatest solider ever, she was a natural at the 3DMG, her slashes was lethal and deep, her maneuvering skills were top knotch and she had the ability to adapt to almost any situation. She was admired and respected by her peers and famed throughout the walls for being the partner of the elite Levi Ackerman.

But of course, it didn't mean that she had any weakness. If there was one thing that Ida hated more than her Corporal, it was _spiders_.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Ida cried, pressing her back into the wall as hard as she possibly can, praying that somehow, she could magically pass through it and escape from Levi constant taunting.

Levi smirk grew at her reaction. "Why? I thought you liked filthy things seeing how dirty you are."

"Fuck you, you're going to hell for this!" Ida screeched back, squinting her eyes shut as hard as she could when Levi etched his hand closer towards her, the damned spider growing closer to her face.

"_Tsk_. Of course I am going to hell." Levi said in a monotone. "So why the hell should I even bother about my actions now?"

"JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Say please then."

Ida snapped her incredulous eyes open at his words. "Why the hell would I do that you midget bastard?!"

"I will throw this fucking thing on you then." Levi taunted wickedly, he etched his face closer to her. "Say please."

She hesitated for a moment. But when he bought the spider closer to her, she trembled and spilled the words. "P - PLEASE!"

"Please what?" Levi raised an amused and entertained brow.

"Please get that spider away from me, S - sir!" She stuttered out the words as fast as she could, holding onto her breath and shutting her eyes. She immediately relaxed when she sensed that his hand was moving further away from her.

Until Levi mercilessly placed the spider on top of her head.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

**-x{O}x-**

**Ida's closet.**

Levi stood by the tall wooden closet, a towel wrapped around his waist as he contemplated over his choices.

Because of Eren destroying half of the castle because of his uncontrollable Titan powers. Levi and Ida had came up with three rules awhile they lived together as roommates.

First and foremost was the most important of all - no intimacy. Of course, he had never once thought of doing anything towards the obnoxious redhead, though he admitted that she was a very attractive woman and had the tendency to wear revealing tops, but he wasn't going to stoop that low.

The second rule was his favorite, and of course, implemented under his firm orders; everything was to be kept clean and pristine. Ida Starke was a repeat offender in this rule, leaving out her dirty laundry around the chairs and throwing her sweet wrappers on the floor. Levi had made it a point to reprimand her every morning because of this and to issue to appropriate punishment in hopes that she would remember. But it got to a point that the elite Corporal had concluded that there was no way the red head had the capacity in her useless brain for learning.

The third and final rule was to respect each other privacy. He had another ordered Eld to bring another closet into the room so that they could separate their belongings. This rule of course meant that they weren't to peek into each other personal storage.

But a dripping wet Levi Ackerman contemplated on breaking this rule, he had run out of body wash half way through out his afternoon shower and it just so happens that his back up storage of body wash went missing. He suspected Ida for hiding it as revenge for using her soap without her permission. So now here he was, soaking wet with just a white towel wrapped around his waist as he eyed on his roommate closet, knowing that there was definitely an extra bottle of body wash in it.

Raking his fingers through his wet hair, Levi muttered a curse before swinging Ida's closet door open. Hell to it, he was the superior and elder here, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. He regretted it immediately when countless packets of sweets fell from the over flowing closet, causing him to step back in shock.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled. "Who the hell keep this much sweets in their closet?!"

"This must be the damn reason why she runs out of the money all the time..." Gritting his teeth, he pushed away the packet of unopened candy out of the way with his damp feet, and dug through her closet.

Levi had never seen such a disorganize mess in his entire life that he wanted to pick up his cleaning supplies immediately and clean up. He had come to realize that Ida was a weird girl. As cold and unapproachable as she looked, Ida's closet had a weird and wide array of different useless item ranging from dirty old soft toys, different colored animal printed socks that Levi knew she wore underneath her boots and even... an old bicycle wheel and an extra horse saddle? How the hell did that even get in here?

He stared at it in dismayed shock, before shaking his head and continued his scavenging through her items. Finally, he found the extra stash of body wash and shampoo, well to be exact, he found HIS extra stash of body wash that Ida had stole.

"That fucking brat really has some nerves." He grumbled irritably, grabbing the bottle just as a black object dropped from the closet and landed on his feet.

"The hell?" Levi frowned, bending over and picking up the fabric. He held it up to inspect it, but before he could drop the object in shock and horror, the door to the room creaked open and a redhead strolled in.

Levi was paralyzed as Ida scanned her shifty and delirious eyes, from the chiseled and damp shirtless body of her Captain and back to her black lacy underwear that he was holding up in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMNED PERVERT?!"

**BAM!**

_The end._

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a joy to write, I assure you. Do follow and favorite if you like this story and leave a review! Suggestion and constructive criticism is very much welcomed! It would be very much appreciated! Some of the scenes are inspired by Levi meme hehe and etc._**

**_HAVE AN AWESOME DAY EVERY BODY! I LOVE YOU MY READERS!_**


	12. Silent Reunion

**A/N: This has got to be one of the HARDEST chapter to type because of the intense emotions in this chapter and my writer's block. Oh god, I had to watch Levi and the squad tragic reunion and listen to "The light behind your eyes" about a hundreds times until I actually bawled out loud and typed out this chapter. Yeah stupid I know, but I had to find some way to get into the mood. ._. Anyways, YAY FOR NEW COVER IMAGE! Woohoo! Again, thank your for your kind reviews and support so far! Really appreciated! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 10 - Silent Reunion  
**

* * *

_You're doing great._

**_BAM! _**

"Wh – what's that sound!" Petra cried in dismay, anxiety thrashing like a vicious tsunami at full force into her petite body. "It's right behind us!"

Ida Starke clenched her teeth, the wind pressing vehemently on her face as she rode beside Levi on her white mare. Digging her boots into her horses' rib cage, she charged faster, knowing all too well what was trailing after them. The worst possible scenario had finally arrived for her.

_That's right, keep going ahead, you're doing great. _She chanted again in her head repeatedly like it was a prayer to her. She ground her teeth together, and tightened her grip around her horses reigns, determined to carry out the plan to the finish line. She had already come too far to change her mind, she had already tolerated too much. Ida couldn't even _give_ up now.

"Something that was coming from the right is making that sound…?" Eld concluded, his voice straining in anxiousness.

The fiery-haired female could feel the anxiety emitting from the squad, she could feel every bit of their emotions penetrating into her soul - their nervousness, their fear, and the unbearable confusion that struck them dumbfounded with undeniable doubts. They were grief-stricken and anxious over the complete wipe out of their right flank and the minimal amount of explanation they were receiving.

"Everyone." Levi called out in a deep voice. He held his handle grips and plugged fresh blades into them. The steel metal gleamed with razor sharpness when he extracted it from his blade box. "Blades at the ready, that something will be here in a moment."

Occasionally, the Captain of the squad threw a fleeting glance at the fiery red head beside him, frowning when she saw her jaw clenched unbearably as she took her blades out in ready.

_You are doing great, Ida Starke. _A voice whispered into her head once again, her frantic beating heart stopped in preparation for the hell she was about to witness and her breathing hitched.

Loud sprinting thunderous footsteps echoed from behind them, no doubt belonging to a grotesque and immensely huge Titan. Gunther stiffened in fear when he turned to see a skinless distinctively feminine build Titan charging at full speed towards them, her short blonde hair covering her large eyes.

"Oh shit!" Gunther cursed the hells below them when he saw the Female Type Titan possessed intense speed and agility. "There's so way we can avoid it in advance inside the forest!"

"It's so fast! It's catching up to us!"

Realizing her palms had grown unbearably slick in cold sweat, Ida clutched harder, deadlocking her apathetic gaze towards the front. She wasn't going to look back, Ida didn't know what she would do if she turned around.

"C – corporal!" Petra pleaded urgently. "Let's switch to the 3D maneuver gear!"

The red head tilted her head slightly, sucking in all of her partner's stoic countenance, the distinctive frown that never seem to leave his furrowed brows, the determined narrowed down gaze that made him seem so intimidating – but yet, he was cool, calm and composed.

She could tell he was processing the best possible solution to their problem – the Female Type Titan was advancing too fast, something that Erwin had never expected. Their dire state that they were in seems even bleaker than before, there was still a long way before they reached the central squad with their explosive trap, but there was no way they could outrun her on horses.

_Were they_ _dropping the plans and fighting instead?_

Levi gripped his blade tighter, his muscular body angling towards female Titan, he lifted his blade up in his usual stance, his gray eyes set on lean muscular Titan approaching – Ida knew that vehement gaze and that intimidating posture, Levi was planning on attacking. She found herself gripping onto her blades immediately as well, twisting her body around. She had worked together so many times with Levi that it had become second nature to react immediately with him.

"The squad behind us is backing us up!"

The sounds of the gas mechanism reeling the soldiers towards the Titan blended with the constants thumps emitting from the hooves of their sprinting horses and of the thunderous footsteps of the approaching Female Type Titan.

The back up Recon Corps soldiers maneuver skillfully with years of training and practice, avoiding the female Titan's grotesque fingers, the squad behind them were compressed of the most skilled experts in killing of Titans.

**_SLAM!_**

Blood squirted out from the space between the bark of giant trees and the Titan's back as the female Titan lunged herself towards the swinging solider, swiftly ending a life in a single smart blow. Ida watched in pure horror, her fingers trembling when Titan grabbed another solider by the air and smashed him towards the tree. Crimson blood, the source of life seem to have been spilled endlessly from their intense injuries.

_They could have survived if they knew… _

The corpse dropped lifelessly towards the ground, the upper body clothed in blood. Ida caught a glimpse of the lifeless eyes of the corpse, still wide opened with grief and shock when gravity pulled it to the ground.

Immediately, she snapped her eyes towards Levi, desperately pleading with imploring eyes for an order to attack, but the indifferent man beside her had already lowered his blade, solely concentrated on maneuvering through the forest ahead, he was planning on using the back up squad as distraction.

"Corporal! Give us the order!" Petra shouted after witnessing the horrific splendor of blood spewing out from her subordinates.

Oluo pleaded urgently, his blood running cold at the thought of fighting such an intelligent deviant type Titan that easily slaughtered the back up squad. "Let's do it Corporal! She's really dangerous!"

"We must do it now!" Eld urged through clenched teeth, pulling his blade in front of him. "I am gonna turn her into mince-meat…" He promised with vehemence, determination flickering in his nervous eyes.

"Corporal! Starke! Give us the order, please!" Eren shouted, anxiety clinging into the rookie's every word.

Her heart sank further into her stomach, praying that there was something to distract her from the constant pleas of her comrades. Ida looked at rest of her squad with un-imaginable guilt, before snapping her head back to the front.

_You're doing great… Do not give in…_

But the rookie was determined to not give up. Ghastly horrified and scarred by the murderous image that plagued his mind, Eren shouted a desperate plea to his two superior figures once again. "Corporal, Starke what are you doing?! Please, give us the order!"

"Every one, plug your ears." Levi commanded in a monotone, extracting a hidden flare gun from his cloak.

A high-pitched note resonated within the vicinity, sending shivers down Ida's body. Shrill, painful and piercing, she could feel the note pierce deep into her body, like the sound was foreboding an impending disaster, just silently waiting in the deepest shadows to strike.

"Men, what is your mission again?" Levi's deep voice provided a sense of relief in her ears, sounding like a soothing lullaby. "Was it to lose yourself to your raging emotions?"

Her breaths hitched when she made a brief eye contact with her Corporal, knowing that his words were a silent encouragement for her. Levi always saw through her tough façade no matter what, it was as if he could see all of her; her vulnerable state, her inner emotional turmoil, her struggling desperation as she tried to fight her innermost emotions.

…Was Levi struggling to hold back as she was as well?

"That's not what your order were, now is it? The duty this squad was assigned to, is to do our damnest to make sure that this piss poor brat won't get a single scratch on him." Levi continued listlessly and Ida was sure he saw a flash of guilt the depths of his orbs. "…Even if it cost us _our lives_."

Ida bit her bottom lips as she mind went flashing back to her last conversation with Levi before they embarked on the expedition.

"No matter how much you think of it, it's not something we can do about it is it?" Levi slowed his horse down so that they were out of earshot from the rest of the legion, noticing that talkative red head had grown relatively silent throughout the ride to Karanese District, too deep in her thoughts to even notice he was beside her.

She hesitated for a moment, before deciding on a retort. "I know that there's nothing I can do, but no matter how you look at it-"

Levi swiftly cut through her sentence, already knowing what she was going to say. "Everything the Recon Corps does its for the good of mankind, it's practically the reason for our damned existence. You should throw away your stupid doubts, you don't need them."

Sighing deeply in defeat, Ida dejected her eyes down as Levi continued with his speech. "Did you _forget_? You aren't a normal person any more. We are soldiers. All we have to do is to fulfill our duty as such. Even if we are on our way to fucking death in the midst of our battle, it's not our jobs to think about what is right or wrong. We obey orders before we decide on any personal feelings."

Lifting her eyes off the ground, she looked at the rest of her teammates riding up in front of them, their silhouette proud, confident and strong as they rode through the cheering crowd. "…But is that what everyone thinks? Can they really obey orders and sacrifice their comrades without a second thought if they really knew what is happening?"

"_Tsk_." Levi rolled his emotionless eyes away. "To think that someone like you would doubt your squad."

Perhaps he is right after all, Ida concluded in her mind. Levi was an elite solider, the ultimate best with countless years of experience in the Recon Corps and perhaps everyone in the legion thought the same way as him, perhaps she was just thinking too much and complicating matters for herself. Orders over personal feelings and superior over the amateurs - this was the curse of being a solider.

"Corporal Levi! Ida Starke! Kill some fucking Titans for us!"

"Someone please shut these god-damned brats." Levi hissed under his breaths as usual. The red head watched the cheering crowd in great disdain and displeasure. At first, Ida had always wondered why Levi was so annoyed with the common folk who came to cheer on them, she couldn't understood why he disliked them showing their support for the Recon Corps.

But after a year on embarking on expeditions, Ida, too had come to despise the crowd. She finally understood why Levi detested their shouts of praises and encouragement. They were nothing more than hypocrites who marvel at their courage for going outside the walls for the good of mankind and then, condemn them for wasting their taxes when they come back after assessing the death toll.

The people cowardly living inside the walls like caged animals knew nothing about the world outside and the horrors the Titan infested land brings, yet they blamed the Recon Corps for making useless sacrifices.

"Ida, do you know, out of all the people left in the world, most are them weak and only a handful of them are strong." Levi struck up a conversation after noticing her scowl. "The weak do not want the burden of responsibility so they opt to remain weak and yet, those same weaklings cry like begging dogs for equality and authority to no fucking end."

"Disgusting hypocrites." Ida gritted her teeth, glaring at the cheering crowd.

Levi slowly nodded his head, focusing his listless narrowed down eyes at the crowd. "It's fucked up isn't it? They wish to have as much authority even though they are weak and cowardly, even sometimes more than the strong, they condemn us for doing things that their weak fearful self aren't able to do."

"These are how pathetic humans are and this is why, we, the Recon Corps soldiers will always receive crap." Ida growled. "To think that we are sacrificing our comrades to save these ungrateful bastards makes me sick to the core."

"You might think that we are trying to be heroic by sacrificing ourselves to save all of humanity, but no matter what, you will never get use to your comrades dying…" Levi eyed her from the side, before glazing the cheering crowd before them. Ida noticed some sort of sadness emitting from him. "These people who hide themselves like little fuck tarts inside the walls will never understand the burdens nor of the horror outside the damn huge ass walls."

"I would like to dump them outside and laugh at their pathetic pitiful reactions." Ida mumbled bitterly.

"This is what it takes to be a solider, Ida. To throw away any stupid petty emotions like fear or guilt, this is the stupid responsibility of the strong." Levi stated firmly, tilting his head to meet her gaze. "Are you up for the task of being a solider?"

Ida knew what Levi was silently implying. He was asking if she was willing to throw away her humanity for the better good. "I am…"

He pursed his lips, scanning her like he was trying to find a red button to press at, or a flicker of doubt in her emerald orbs. "…I see..." He said, riding off to the front lines.

But saying was always easier than executing, and Levi Ackerman understood that better than everyone. He watched her secretly from the corner of the eyes during the entire expedition, watching her fight to suppress her emotions; jaw tightened, guilt-ridden eyes and hands trembling to reach for her blades to help her comrades.

He scrutinized her as if to assess her physical and mental state, before issuing out his next command to his squad. "We are going to keep advancing on horses, is that clear?"

"Roger that, Sir!" Petra shouted back, shocking both Ida and Eren.

Ida eyes widen, finally understanding what Levi had meant when he said that he was surprised that she doubted her squad. Petra and the rest had always laid their faith and lives in their superiors regardless of everything. They would follow orders in a heartbeat. Out here in the Titan infested lands, _trust_ and _faith_ was all they kept them together as a legion – the only thing that kept them alive.

Eren thought hard for the reason behind the appalling decision that Levi had made, but the rookie just couldn't understand. "On horses?! But… just how long?! Not to mention she will catch us soon!"

The sounds of the 3DMG gas mechanism entered the vicinity again, another back up squad fighting to keep the female Titan from breaking the formation.

"More people…!" Eren shrieked in horror, knowing well that the Female Titan could easily end their lives. "Another group of backup! If we help them right now, together we may stand a chance!"

"Eren, look straight ahead!" Gunther ordered snappily, pushing his horses to go faster.

"Gunter-san?!" Eren just couldn't believe it.

"Stop screwing up the pace! Maintain your fastest running speed!" Eld shouted.

"But… why?!" Eren retorted back. "Who's going to stop her if not the Special Operation squad?!"

_Everyone is going forward, even if it looks like suicide and means leaving their fellow scouts to their death. Levi keeps looking ahead, and the others too…_ _They trust him with their lives. _Ida turned her head back, just in time to watch the female Titan slam a solider right into the bark of the tree. A lump formed in her throat, the bile from her empty stomach reaching up to the back of her mouth in horror.

_Another insignificant life lost, another family to shed tears of despair..._

_Forgive me…_

"Another person has just lost his life! There's a chance we could have saved him!" Eren desperately tried to reach out to his comrades. "The other one is still fighting courageously, if we go right now, we can make it in time!"

"Eren!" Ida finally snapped, tears stinging in her eyes. "Look only in front of you and keep moving, listen to fucking orders!"

"Are you telling me to just close my eyes to the desperate battle happening behind us?!" Eren couldn't believe what Ida had just said. "To leave my comrades to their death and run for my life, is that it?!"

_Please Eren… don't make me hate myself more than I do. _

"YES!" Ida voice cracked in agony, a pool of blood forming in her lower lip as she bit down too hard. She clamped her eyes shut, intense guilt digging deep into her soul. "That is precisely what I am fucking asking you to do, so shut the hell the up and obey your superiors orders, you little brat!"

_Eren…. I am jealous of you. You are strong enough to go against our inhumane actions. You fight for your humanity._ Her heart twisted and turned at that thought, her hatred for her weak self growing deeper at how a 15 year old was much more courageous than she was.

"I don't get why we must let my comrades die! And I also don't get why you're not telling me the reason behind your unwillingness to help them! Why?!"

"Cause the Corporal judged it's not something he should explain, that's why! You don't get it cause you're still a sucker and now that you know this, shut the hell up and obey!" Oluo's outburst left Eren stunned.

A loud shrill scream erupted from the entrapped solider came from behind them as the female Titan clenched hard into his body and lunged him into the tree.

_Another life lost…_

_…__Forgive me._

Ida shut her eyes, the tears she had fought so hard to keep back spilling.

"KEEP RUNNING AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" Levi firm voice pierced the air. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

_That's, right…. Keep going, you're doing great…_

She lashed her reigns on her horse, sprinting as fast as she could from the female Titan. A lone diamond tear of atonement streaming down her cheek.

**_"_****_FIRE!"_**

Loud explosion erupted in all directions, razor sharp steel spears piercing the female Titan body in a flash, immobilizing her joints. Ida felt all her guilt erupted into rage in that explosion, her emerald eyes shimmering in vicious vehemence and irate.

Finally, it was over.

"_Eh_!?" Eren gasped.

"Tether up the horses up ahead and than switch to 3D maneuver gear." Levi sounded just as composed as ever, immediately calming his frenzied squad. "This time I will be taking action separately from the rest of you, I am leaving Ida in command of the squad."

Levi launched his grapple into a tree, launching himself mid air. "Keep a safe distance away from the Titan and hide Eren, and take care of my horse. Is that clear?" He didn't wait for a reply before he reeled himself towards the direction of smoke explosion.

"Eld, you take charge. I am going with Levi. Stay safe!" Ida quickly said, launching herself mid air to keep up with her partner.

"W – wait! Starke-san!" Eld called out into her retreating figure, cursing when she was already too far to hear him.

Levi frowned when he saw a flash of fiery red hair and the sounds of the gears operating behind him. "Didn't I order you to stay with the squad and protect Eren?" Levi snapped angrily.

"You think I am going to let that little cunt go unscathed after what she did?" Ida retorted back with a sharp voice, rage blinding her. She tightened her hands around her unsheathed blades. "I will kill her with my bare hands if I have to."

Levi frowned deeply, looking back at the road in front of him, he completely understood her rage - because he too, couldn't wait to get his hands on the Female Type Titan in revenge for killing his subordinates. "What about Eren?"

"The rest of the Squad can take care of him." Ida explained, the fierce wind pressing against her cheek as she sped through the tall trees. "Plus… I _trust_ them to do the job right, they will be safe."

**-x{O}x-**

She panted, her heart pounding onto her ribcage to keep up the flow of oxygen as Ida heavily exerted her body. "There's no end to them!" She huffed, landing on the branch beside her blonde commander after the he gave the signal to retreat. "You miscalculated Erwin. To think what lengths that stupid bitch would go to when cornered…"

Even after Ida and Levi had so desperately tried again to break through the Female type Titan crystallized harden skin, they were only left with depressing results and broken blades. To point off their failure, the worst possible scenario had arrived for the Recon Corps as a large amount Titans charged to devour the Female Type Titan after her cornered cry.

Heavy white steam clouded the area the heavily Titan infested area before them. Erwin sighed. "Who would have expected that she would go so far to getting Titans to devour her to prevent us for extracting information from her…"

"What a mess… and right after my taunting words too. Havoc all around and no benefit for us what so ever." Levi landed beside the redhead, wiping blood off his cheek. "I wonder what those military bastards would do to Eren and us when we nonchalantly come back after a failure like this…"

"We will think about it after we have returned. At the moment we must concentrate on returning safety without suffering any more damages." Erwin replied.

"_What_?!" Ida snapped her incredulous eyes to her blood father. "Then what about all those sacrifices that our subordinates made to stall that little bitch! Are they all meaningless deaths?!"

"Ida, calm the hell down." Levi held her back by her wrist, reminding her in a firm voice. "For now, we have to get back to our squad. Hopefully they didn't get very far from here yet."

Gritting her teeth, Ida turned her head away, figuring no good will come out of arguing in a dire moment like this. "Fine... let's go."

"Wait." Erwin suddenly called out, his brows clashing together in a furrow like he was deep in thought. "Go refill your gas tank and get new swords."

Levi halted in his steps are frowned. "We are hard pressed for time as it is, I think we can still hold out with what we have left… Why waste any time resupplying?"

Erwin commanded back sharply. "It's an order. Do it."

"We have to get back to squad, Erwin. Are you going to use us as baits in distracting the Titans now too?" Ida accused mercilessly with hate filled eyes.

"Fine understood, Erwin." Levi muttered beside her. Ida snapped her head back to retort but was immediately shut up by a glower from her partner. "I will trust your judgment on this one."

**-x{O}x-**

"…All those meaningless deaths are for nothing, huh?" Ida said softly after the depressing results of their mission sank into her, She picked up new razor sharp blades from the deserted supply wagons and inserted them into her empty blade carrier. "Just what are we fighting for, Levi? Did we, no... did I… make the right choice...?"

"I don't know." Levi replied plainly, tossing her a fresh tank of gas. "I told you before didn't I? I don't know if your decisions are right or wrong. No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong till your arrive at some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do, is believe that we won't regret the choices we made."

There was something else to Levi's aggressive and blunt demeanor as he made his statement, some sort of pain underneath the coldness of his eyes, Ida had realized. Levi had been hurt before… Storing that thought in her mind, Ida made it a point to ask him about it later.

"_Hah_. Guess, I know the outcome now. I should have trusted my judgment when I said mission shouldn't even have taken place in the first place. But I thought… that if I could extract the person inside the Titan, or even kill her, that I would at least feel better about myself… But look at where my judgment has bought me." Ida replied bitterly.

"There isn't time for regrets now, we have to get back to our squad." Levi reminded her sharply, sighing audibly, he lowered his voice when he saw her dejected state. "…You did well today…"

Ida gave him a small smile, locking the gas tank securely on her straps. "I… honestly never expected that Petra and the rest would have so much faith in the legion and you… To even go as far as to obey orders to abandon their struggling comrades without an explanation..."

Levi snorted before giving her a sarcastic reply. "Who would have thought?"

"I guess I am still an amateur after all huh? Despite my status…" Ida mumbled dully, turning her head away from him. "…I couldn't even trust in my legion or put my faith into my squad even when I know the reason behind the orders."

"It's to be expected from a brat like you." Levi grumbled irritably, but it sounded more like a tease instead. He took out his handkerchief to wipe down his blade holders.

"That's why…" Ida took her eyes off the floor. "Starting today, I am going to trust in my squad fully."

He eyed on her curiously, opening his mouth to speak just as a loud thunderous roar erupted from the forest. It took Ida just one look on Levi's distorted face to fully understand who that roar belonged to – Eren Yeager.

Something had happened to their squad.

**-x{O}x-**

A field of corpses greeted them, telling a tragic story that took place not long ago. The temperature around the forest was a numbing cold despite the heat from the late afternoon sun rays, it was so cold that it made Ida want to shudder in despair. The air was eerily still, pure silence. It almost resembled the fallen comrades who had only recently rested here, dead, the light behind their eyes long gone.

Gunther _greeted_ them first, not by his usual wave and the cheerful tone that he always did when he saw them. He hung by the tree branch lifelessly by his still attached grapple, the fresh warm blood still dripping from the devastating blow on the nape of his neck that caused him instant death. His eyes were pale, mouth slightly agape, the last words never leaving his lips.

Her stomach curdled in pain, feeling like her heart had been clenched tightly by someone but she forced herself to carry on forward. Her companion beside her countenance was as impassive as ever, but an inner turmoil raged in his heart.

_You're doing great… _Ida chanted in her head again._  
_

Eld _greeted_ them second, not by his usual slight look of disdain he had always shown her or the great amount of reverence and respect he had for his elite Corporal. His narrowed down eyes were now wide, empty and soulless, the light of life long gone along with ripped lower half of his bloodied corpse. Blood splattered gruesomely over his disfigured corpse. His hands were still gripping around his blades - the proof of a fallen solider that died in battle.

Her beating heart fell to the bottomless pits of her stomach, she couldn't breathe, it was so hard to breathe, but still she forced herself to carry on forward with every ounce of strength she had left. She had to stay strong; _they_ would have wanted her to stay strong.

_That's right, keep on going… _

Oluo came forward next, uncharacteristically silent and bloodied from the hard impact that crushed his ribcage. She missed the usual cocky smile he had always displayed, the constant blabbering of his greatness and his usual failed imitation of Levi. He laid lifelessly on the tall grass blowing in the wind, never to rise again. Silence just didn't fit her elder teammate… He use to be much more talkative, so talkative that he would bite his tongue all the time...

Her fingers started shuddering in despair, the dire situation finally making its impact within her petite body as the tragic reality sunk in, Levi gaze was devoid of any emotions as he glanced at their final comrade in the distance not to far from Oluo.

_Be strong…_

Petra. Sweet dear Petra was the last to meet them. The warmness of her usual smile wiped out completely from her face, replaced with nothing but despair, sorrows and the lingering attachment of fear and horror; her _final_ emotions before her tragic death. Her bloodied body was still propped up against the bark of the tree, telling the silent story of her untimely death, a death that had took her too soon.

_"__Starting today, I want to trust my squad fully."_

_Too much_. It was too much for her to take. The words ran through her head like a torn-page from some book. No matter how she tried to block the images from her mind, the tragic scene was right in front of her eyes - her silent reunion with her squad without words. Even after all this time, Ida Starke was still weak and emotional. If only all the people that knew her could see her now, behind the tough exterior she had labored to build, when broken down, Ida was still the same as _ever_ – weak and emotional. A mix bag of depression and tears… Unspoken words and time-binding pain…

Losing control of her balance, Ida allowed herself to fall the ground, struggling to land on the branch above Petra's body. Her knees felt weak when she landed, causing her to tumble over into a kneeling position.

_Why…. Why is this happening…? _

She heard the soft thumps of boots landing beside her. Levi looked on impassively at the gruesome merciless massacre with an indescribable expression on his face, his eyes blank and empty. The tension between the two continued to build, adding layers and layers that would eventually have to be destroyed.

"_Ah_…" Ida dug her finger nails into her chest, clutching the area above her heart. An overdue bomb finally detonated in her chest, spreading intense agony throughout her trembling body, the hurtful reality finally sunk into her. Pain, guilt, resentment, horror; they came crashing into her mercilessly like a raging tsunami at once.

Her _comrades_... her _friends_... they were all **dead**.

She gasped, wheezed, clenched, but it just wouldn't come out. The tears just wouldn't erupt from her eyes. Ida told herself she had to show some form of repentance and grief, but she couldn't. All she could think about was shocking pain, the agonizing pain that was paralyzing her to the ground and keeping her from breathing. The shock of her comrades' sudden death kept her from developing any other emotions.

A warm hand suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her roughly up from the ground. "Stand up." Levi commanded, his voice was strained, almost as if he had been screaming for the past hour.

"L – Levi…"

Her body shook vigorously, her breathing hitched, like she had forgotten the way to breathe. Levi immediately tightened his grip around her shivering hands.

"Don't lose focus of the main objective, hold my hand and get up." He managed to pull his dry lips apart to speak, his voice quiet yet still deep and commanding.

"P – petra… Ol - uo… Gunther… Eld…" Ida mumbled on incoherently, her shifting shock-filled eyes moving back and forth their lifeless bodies, she didn't want to believe it. Ida was slowly falling into denial. "They are…."

Levi gritted his teeth, his eyes growing darker and more empty. "**Dead**."

Her heart abruptly stopped at his firm confirmation, suddenly feeling her consciousness slipping from her. But a sudden grip on her hand bought forth a sense of warmness and reassurance to her, as if reminding her that she still had someone there.

"Not now, Ida. Store it all away, lock everything you're feeling away." Levi commanded stiffly in a voice devoid of any emotions, _lifeless_ just like the comrades that lay around them. "We have to leave now."

"B – but…"

A sudden piercing roar of agony caught their attention, a dire reminder of the mountain of hardship that they still had to endure in the road in front of them; Eren was still out there, the Female Type Titan was still out there.

"Get up on your feet." Levi commanded grimly. The birds scrambled into the sky from the left side of the tall dense forest, petrified of the fierce battle ensuing in the forest. Levi cold eyes were dark, pure hollow emptiness completely filling his gray orbs.

Clenching onto her teeth, Ida squeezed his hand in her grasp tightly, hating herself for mumbling out her next sentence. "…We have to get back Eren…" She realized. Ida couldn't let the female type Titan, take away Eren who her squad had fought to their death to keep safe. She had to put her feelings aside, her mission and duty came first.

They couldn't afford to grieve for the fallen, they couldn't afford to do it now.

They were soldiers, Recon Corps soldiers; this was the burden that they carry, the heavy responsibility the strong must bear no matter what.

She had to carry out the will of her death comrades.

**-x{O}x-**

Levi watched her pain multiply right in front of him and evolve into a whole other level of despair. He knew that sooner or later, she was going to break– but he didn't know how bad it was going to be. Ida was never good at coping with death, what worst was that this time it was the death of her squad.

He didn't know if she should feel a little proud at this moment, Ida had skillfully assisted him during their battle back for Eren. Her head was cleared of her troubling emotions, her eyes vivid with nothing but rage and pure determination as she slashed with utmost prowess at the Female Type Titan. But after that, Levi watched her strong façade crumble with every passing second. She hadn't spoken a word since they arrived back to the camp with Eren.

Ida walked aimlessly through the temporary camp that the legion had made, the surviving soldiers scrambling on their horses to pick up any corpses of fallen from the forest. She watched as the bodies of her comrades were laid in a strategic straight line. The sorrowful mood plagued the legion, the soldiers solemnly making their way around the camp. Around her, the rest of the soldiers were casting their eyes to the ground or listlessly looking out for approaching Titans. No doubt they were silently grieving and mulling over their fallen comrades and their mission, a mission that had failed in the a short span of four hours.

Too much blood was shed, too many subordinates were killed.

"Corporal…" Mikasa muttered from beside the cart, earning a hard look from him.

"How is he?" Levi tore his gaze away from the stumbling redhead and back to the unconscious injured boy lying in the empty cart.

"Fine…" Mikasa muttered, grabbing the blanket and bringing it up to Eren's chin. She thanked the heavens that Eren was alive, tears of gratitude shimmering in her eyes. "He is knocked out now, but his injuries weren't severe…" She paused for a moment, biting onto her lips, her eyes guilt-ridden for her slip-up just now. She wouldn't even be alive now if it wasn't for Levi interference. "Your leg… You should get it treated."

"It's fine." Levi replied plainly, the sudden reminder of his injury made him conscious of the intense pain throbbing in his left leg, he knew it needed medical attention immediately, but he was much too busy looking out for Ida than to care about that now.

Mikasa followed his gaze, pinning it on the redhead standing as still as a statue with a frozen mask on her face as she looked at the wrapped up corpses before her. "Starke... She was injured too wasn't she? She hit her head pretty hard from the impact just now, she should get treated."

Levi said nothing, his still gray eyes still locked on Ida. Fresh blood heavily coated the side of her face, trickling down from the wound on her head. Levi had expected her to lose her consciousness when she received the immense impact on her head when the Female Type Titan had managed to land a blow on her, but somehow, Ida had managed to hold onto her conscious.

"Thank you… for saving me, Corporal." Mikasa muttered out, tearing her eyes away from Ida and back to her beloved sleeping Eren. She felt guilt intensify inside her, berating herself for allowing her emotions to cloud her judgment and make that fatal error of going for the female Titan neck. "…You should go to Starke now."

Seeing the melancholy look on the Ida's face made Mikasa realize that even the strongest had no shame in eliciting emotions. She had witnessed first hand the battle prowess of Humanity's strongest solider and Humanity's strongest woman, and was stricken in awe at their confidence and skills, but upon arriving back at the camp, they were nothing different from the soldiers surrounding them; depressed and severely dejected over their failed mission and their fallen comrades. Out of the whole surviving race, the Recon Corps were the ones who saw the most deaths, and Mikasa had deduced that something must have happened to the rest of the Special Operation squad.

Ida could feel the blood hardening under the sunlight drying her face and arms. Her boots were covered in dried blood and dirt, the heavy gears around that clung around her waist felt immensely heavy. Emerald eyes sparkled underneath the light as she stared at the corpses of her fallen subordinates.

_Would they have lived if she had stayed behind, if he hadn't had gone after the Female Type Titan?_

"This is the part I just can't get use to." Jean muttered bitterly, loading another body into the cart.

Armin smiled gently at the dejected look on his friends face. "Nobody gets use to it, Jean."

"How are my friends going to die, how am I going to die? It's all I can think about. That is why, I will protect my comrades no matter what."

Upon listening to the conversation happening several feet from her, Ida dropped to the ground in horror as she contemplated over their words. They were new trainees, immensely frightened on their first expedition, yet Ida had come to the horrible revealment that a veteran like her had never once thought about the way her friends were going to die, she had always skipped the thought because she was too caught up in her own pride, in her own achievements.

Ida Starke was _selfish_.

She didn't know what was fear until today, and it was today that she was reminded of the horrors of her despaired past, where she had witnessed and touch death only to feel her fingers shuddered in despair. Ida had always trusted her squad and believed in their capabilities, but it was trust that had she instill in them that caused her friends their deaths.

_Would they have lived if she had stayed? If she had listened to Levi orders? If she had protected them?_

"Ida…"

Lifeless emerald eyes moved to greet the person who had said her name. Levi frowned upon seeing her crouched to the ground, extending a proffered hand up to lift her up. Ida got off the ground by herself, ignoring the hand extended out in front of her and walked away, her silhouette grim and sorrowful. Levi sighed, before following her.

"We are almost done!" A passing solider handed the report over to his blonde commander. "There were few casualties we couldn't recover, not even parts of them. We couldn't get close enough because of the Titans. It's probably best for the families if we don't bring them back."

Pausing in her tracks, Ida turned her emotionless eyes towards the commander and the solider, eavesdropping in their conversation.

Erwin scanned the report for a moment, his expression contorting before passing it back. "Report them as missing."

"Yes sir." The solider dutifully replied before continuing. "We have sighted several Titans near the forest, but for now, none are headed in our direction yet."

"We are moving out now, inform the squads." Erwin commanded grimly, turning his heel.

"I refuse to accept this Commander Erwin!" Dieter stepped forward, calling out to the retreating commander and bluntly ignoring his friends' efforts to calm him down. "Ivan body was right in front of us!"

The solider next to Erwin immediately chided Dieter for his rude outburst. "There was a Titan right next to him! We would just end up losing someone else if they attack us!"

"We can take them out! Ivan and I are childhood friends from the same village! I know his parents, if nothing else, I'd at least like to bring him home!" Dieter persisted with him attempts to reach out to the commander in hopes for a change in command.

"Quarreling children?" Levi stepped out from behind the boulder along with a stoic Ida. "If you confirmed his dead, that's enough. Whether or not you have a body, the dead is dead. It doesn't change a thing."

"We will say Ivan and the others are missing." Erwin issued his firm orders, beckoning Levi to follow him. Levi frowned in response and obliged. "That's my final decision, leave it at that."

"D – don't either of you, possess any human feelings at all?!" Dieter angrily screamed at his retreating superiors, threatening tears welling up in his eyes.

"Human _feelings_?"

"Ida Starke…" Dieter and his friend immediately bowed their head in shame when they saw the approaching redhead, surprised that that aloof and distant elite solider known for solitary nature would even spark a conversation with them.

Ida spoke in a monotone, but a small smile played on her lips. "Ivan… Was he your good friend…?"

"Y – yes… We entered the trainee camp together and aspired to be Recon Corps soldiers… B – but if I would have known if the Recon Corps were this heartless, I would have given up my dream of fighting for humanity's freedom and joined the Garrison instead!" He admitted, shimmering tears pouring out from his eyes.

"…Did you fear your friend's death…?" Ida inquired stoically.

"Of course I did!" Dieter was taken back by her question.

She chuckled lowly, averting her blank eyes back the corpses of her comrades. "Then… at least, you're more human than me…"

"It must be nice… being so skilled and strong…" Dieter muttered softly, rubbing his wet eyes as his friend placed a comforting hand on his trembling shoulders. "You get to protect your comrades… you don't know what it is like to lose a dear friend… I was too weak to defend Iva, and because of me and my incompetence, his dead..."

Ida bit on her lips, watching the grown man burst into tears in front of her. She wondered if he knew she was experiencing the same emotional turmoil as he is.

Why she couldn't be like that, to show _emotions_ openly? Why couldn't she _cry_? Why couldn't she be more… _human_?

**-x{O}x-**

Levi was worried, immensely worried in fact. He couldn't take his mind off Ida's pained figure, and was plagued with nothing but worries for his unseen red haired partner as he rode on the front lines beside Erwin. He had assumed that she wanted some time alone when she had shrugged him off, but he was beginning to regret his decision to give her some time when he realized he couldn't find her anywhere in the squad no matter how hard he had tried.

The sound of flare guns erupting caught his attention and pulled him out from his train of thoughts. Immediately a solider shouted out a report. "The Rear guard has sighted Titans!"

Erwin's expression contorted when he issued out his orders. "Full speed ahead!"

"I don't see any tall trees or building, it will be difficult to fight here. We are better off trying to outrun them to the walls." Levi concluded sharply, tugging on the reigns of his horse to slow down so that he could go to the rears guards to attend to the panicking soldiers.

"Corporal Levi!" A solider guarding the cart of corpses shouted when he saw the elite solider. "They are going to catch us! We will have to fight! I will circle behind it, when I draw their attention you-"

"No!" Levi ordered in a strict dull tone, noticing the fast approaching Titans behind them. Too many, he deduced, they was no way the Legion could kill that many and without suffering casualties. He clenched his jaw in disdain and issued out his firm order. "Just dump the corpses, otherwise they will catch us."

"W – what?!"

"On past expeditions, dozens of bodies never made it back. These guys are no different." Levi reminded them, averting his eyes towards the massive hoard of Titans approaching from every direction. His eyes widen in shock when he saw soldiers behind, a flash of red whirling in the air to save a comrade from the grasp of the Titan. "Dieter and Ida?!"

"They went to retrieve Ivan's body and the Titans followed them here!" A solider reported to Levi.

Levi cursed under his breath, becoming greatly aware that he was unable to fight because of leg injury he has sustained during his battle with the Female Type Titan. "_Fuck_!"

Ida Starke knew that the 3DMG had limited functionally in open areas, but still, she disregarded her judgment and continued on her mission to protect the rest of the legion, it was their fault that the Titans followed them here after all. The Titans breaking the formation would only mean death for the entire legion.

"Get on your horse and run!" She shouted towards Dieter who was still trying to pry himself out from the Titan massive grotesque hand. "I will stall them off here!"

"T - there are too many!" Dieter was immensely grateful when Ida had offered to help in obtaining back Ivan's corpse, but he had never expected her to continue on a suicide mission, they was no way she could take on that many Titans in an open area, no matter how skilled she was. She would have run out of blades and gas before killing them all.

"THIS IS AN ORDER! I will catch up after!" Ida hurriedly stated, shooting her grapple at the next Titan and launching herself midair.

Levi watched in absolute horror, wondering if the death of her comrades had driven Ida into a state of despair that she couldn't even think straight. "Dump the corpses and go and full speed! Ackerman, grab Ida and go!"

Mikasa hurriedly steered her horse around. Reeling herself with gas mechanism, she skillfully sliced the Titan's hands that were reaching out for her and launched herself forward towards the Titan that Ida was currently trying to hold off. "Starke! There is order for retreat!"

"They would catch up with the legion with we just leave them! The carts are full!" Ida hollered back, spinning around gracefully, creating lethal slashes on the nape before falling back the ground. "We can't just leave the Titans as they are! They would catch up with the carts!"

"We are dumping the bodies and outrunning them to the wall!" Mikasa explained quickly, mounting back on her horse.

"_WHAT_?!" Horrified and appalled by the thought, Ida turned back the retreating legion to confirm the newbie's information. She watched in helpless dismay, as the soldiers were busy throwing the bodies to lighten the cart's loads. A tuff of ginger hair appeared from the one of the dumped bodies, the bodies of her fallen comrades.

Running towards her horse, she mounted it quickly and sprinted towards the abandon bodies, slowing down to pick them up. "Ida!" Levi came sprinting on his horse towards her. "What the fuck are you doing?! Leave the bodies and retreat at full speed!"

"W – what are you saying?! These are our comrades! We can't just leave them here!" Ida argued back, suddenly falling into a state of panic. "I – I will stall them… Levi take the b – bodies… we must bring them back-"

"There is no fucking choice!" Levi swiftly cut across her pea, noticing the fast approaching hoard of Titans. "We have to go!"

"B – but!" Ida stuttered, shock at the turn of events.

She had just wanted to help him, to help Dieter retrieve back his friend, to protect the comrades with her skills…. She hadn't expected things to turn out like this.

"Fucking hell! We have to go!" Levi reminded her harshly once again. "What would our squad want you to do?! They would want to fucking get your ass out of here!"

"B – but…"

"NOW!"

**-x{O}x-**

The place felt different. She observed the atmosphere plaguing the legion as they made a quick stop to rest the horses and to check on the direction they were heading. Every one state was despaired and depressed over the loss of the bodies of their fallen comrades – not a single one of their fallen subordinates were in their carts, they were all abandoned.

…And it was all _her_ fault.

Her fault for wanting to feel better about herself, her fault for wanting to do something good with her skills as a form of repentance, her fault for foolishly making the decision to help Dieter because she allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

It was all her _fucking_ fault.

The item nestled her palms felt heavier and heavier, as if reminding her of it's constant presence, but it provided her a sense of warmness. It was the last thing that her fallen squad had given to her – the present that they had given her before the expedition. The pink sachet with the red ribbon only seemed to remind her of her dire mistakes that bought along a wave of devastating consequences.

"What is that?" Levi's calm, slightly irritated voice suddenly entered the vicinity. She had been so engrossed in her depressing train of thoughts that she didn't even notice he was standing in front of her, arms crossed as he looked at her ruefully.

Ida dejected her gaze back to the ground, sitting on a low rock. "…A present… From the squad…."

"Have you opened it?" Levi squatted in front her, leveling his gaze with her.

Shaking her head, she pulled off the red ribbon that secured the present contents. Her fingers trembling as if they had touched despair. "…Sweets..." She mumbled with hooded eyes when she opened the sachet, revealing her favorite peppermint candy.

Levi breathed out heavily and reached out for her hand, grabbing it and placing four bloodied Recon Corp emblem in her palms, taken from their comrades uniform. "This… proves that they were alive… to me at least…"

"…I…"

Levi kept his eyes back on Ida when she spoke. He waited for her to continue but she never did, nor did she move, she was paralyzed in shock. It looked as though she was forcing her eyes to push back the tears.

Sighing, Levi grabbed a a sweets from her opened sachet and stuffed them into her slightly agape mouth. "Sweets make cheer you up doesn't it…?"

His gestured forced Ida to look at him. She faced them directly for the first time since that incident back on the field. Ida had forgotten just how haunting his eyes were. Underneath the sunset, he looked so much older than he was supposed to. It was probably because of the worry and concern that made his face look so solemn.

"...It's sweet…"

She gasped when she finally gave into the oppressing memories, allowing it to swallow her whole. Ida moaned, biting her lips in resentment. She grabbed her emblem in pain. The hot pain shot up her lower back, and then twisted around to her heart. The hot, stinging tears finally came – after hours of witnessing her comrade's death – they finally spilled out of her eyes.

The tears continued to run down her cheeks. The acid smell of blood clung into her like perfume. Her mind was completely distorted and one-way. She finally gave into the depths of her despair.

"…It's very… _sweet_…" Ida managed to mumble out through hiccups and tears, bending forward and clutching the items into her chest.

Her memories with her squad was sweet…

…yet her silent reunion with her squad so bitter and tragic.

It was the first time Levi had ever seen someone in so much emotional pain; it was the first time Ida showed to him that there was a limit to how strong she could to be pretend to be. Levi wanted to reach out and hug her, but he remained was motionless. She looked so different when she cried; she was a different person when she cried.

"I am sorry… it's all my fault…"

He could read the pain in her eyes. All he saw in the depths of her emerald orbs was an endless pit of misery, guilt and pain. Finally after a pensive moment, he grabbed her and led to her his chest, hearing her sobs clearer as tears streamed down her face.

"I am sorry…. I am so sorry…"

She muttered over and over again, crying deeply into his chest. Levi watched her crumble beneath his grasp. He couldn't help but feel a sense of protection for the vulnerable figure sobbing into his chest. Levi listened silently as stinging tears collected in her eyes and spilled out one by one.

Ida gasped in deep strokes as Levi hugged her tighter.

He saw colors of the rainbow dancing in front of his eyes for a moment. Levi was trying hard not to cry, but this type of agony was a close excuse to. Combined with his recent grief that he felt over the loss of his comrades and the fear that shook him when he saw the danger that Ida has so foolishly plunged herself in, Levi too, was finding it hard to control his emotions.

He was mourning over the death of his squad, yet he was grateful that she was alive, that Ida had listened to his plea and retreated.

_Fucking hell, you can take away my everything... _Levi thought as he buried his face into her mop of disheveled red hair, breathing in her scent, sharing in her elevating agony. _But only her, please, let her live. Even if it's just another day or even another second, just let her live. Don't take her away._

After years of hiding behind a hidden strong facade, Levi Ackerman finally felt a little crack in his demeanor. For the first time in years, Levi had finally felt fear - the deepest fear of losing someone precious to you._  
_

**-x{O}x-**

Her facial expression remained expressionless. Ida felt as though all the emotions were all drained from her after the tears finally stopped. The tension-filled ride back to the Wall took every ounce of her self-control. Just hearing seeing the wall again had stirred something up inside of her that Ida couldn't explain in coherent words.

She was returning the walls, without her comrades…

It didn't help when Petra Ral's father came running up Levi and her, totally oblivious to his daughter death. With a bright smile on his face, he waved the letters in their faces, speaking cheerfully of glad he was to meet the meet the famous elite pair and continued on by expressing his daughter's gratitude and pride of being able to serve underneath them. It was then did Ida felt guilt like never before.

Her body was finally allowing all the tension and exhaustion she felt from expedition catch up with her. And for that reason, Ida was sore all over her body, becoming greatly aware of the throbbing pain in her head injury – and especially in her mind. She emotionally and physically drained.

If Levi wasn't there to help her, she would have gone on a blind emotional rampage and stop Titans alone, which would have surely ended her life. With a heavy heart, she mulled over her actions that had led to the devastating state of their squad.

...Her comrades died because she had decided to leave them behind.

And her comrades' bodies didn't even get to make it back to the walls because she allowed her emotions to get the better of her….

With bandages and medicine in her hands, she dragged her heavy feet across the hallway. Knocking when reached her destination. "Enter." She pushed open the doors, meeting her gaze with a scowling Levi. "Aren't you supposed to be resting instead of walking around? Haven't you treated your head?" He noticed that dried blood still clung to her side of her face.

Without a word, Ida sat down in front of him, gesturing her him to give injured leg. Levi regarded her with hooded eyes and replied flatly. "It's nothing big, you should get-"

He couldn't continue with his retort when Ida lifted her head up to meet him. One look into her despair plagued teary eyes, and for some reason, he just couldn't say no. He allowed her to grab his leg, removing the dirty boot off his feet, watching Ida as she assessed the severity of his injury.

"I can do it myself." Levi voice was raspy, but managed a to keep a hint of it's smoothness.

"You can't even stitch up a simple straight wound, so shut up for a minute." Ida finally spoke, moving forward to apply some medicine to the swollen area. She knew first hand of how shit his first aid skills were. She rubbed the swollen area hard, causing Levi to bit back as groan of agony when the pain resonated through his body.

Together, the two sat next to one another in silence. Levi watched her profile with careful eyes, watching her bloodied slender fingers wrapping the clean bandage around his leg with great skill and precision.

"…I am sorry…" Ida finally broke the silence between them, looking as though she was fighting to keep back her tears. "If I had followed your orders… I could have protected the squad and stalled the Female Type Titan… _They_ could have lived… If I hadn't allowed my emotions to get the better of me and stopped to think for a second… We could have at least bought their bodies back with us... back to their grieving families..."

Levi opened him mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What else could he say to ease this pain?

"You… lost your squad because of me…" Ida continued on, her voice cracking as if to show her deepest emotions. "Because of me… your foolish stupid partner… the so called Humanity's strongest woman… who couldn't even save my squad with my so called 'incredible' skills… I couldn't even bring back their bodies to their families… What kind of elite solider am I? Do I actually deserve the praise that the people give me...?"

"…No matter how much I tried to distant, in truth, I actually liked them, I loved them in fact. They were one of my first friends, my first comrades, even though we got onto a rocky start… I loved them…" Ida bit onto her lips, securing the bandage with medical tape. She lifted her head up from her work and smiled softly at Levi. "..How terrible it is… to love something that death can touch…" She ended ruefully.

Done with her bandage job. Ida lowered his leg down carefully, standing up. She gave Levi a small smile, reaching out to adjust his simple white cravat that he had always wore. "Your cravat is crooked, you hate that right?"

Once done with her job, Ida packed up her bandages, leaving for the door. Suddenly, Levi grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn at him. "Oi… Don't-"

"I am exhausted… Can you leave me alone please? I want to rest…" Ida sliced through his sentence before he got the chance to speak. Gently pushing his grip off her wrist, she slid out the door and back to her room.

* * *

**So sorry to end it at such a depressing note. *fidgets* Well, this chapter is overall just depressing, ugh, I hate typing chapters like this! But well, things can never be so smooth sailing, hope you guys understand! Please R&R! And thank you to my supporters so far! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. Comfort

**A/N: Hello back with another update! Once again, thank you for your support for far! I really appreciate your reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully it's more light-hearted than my previous chapter. Heres a sulking heichou emoticon that one of my reviewers showed me - 눈‸눈 HAHA, he's upset over the lost of his team.  
**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 11 - Comfort  
**

* * *

Levi sat in the large and seemingly lonely mess hall. The place almost resembled the fallen comrades who had only recently resided in the area – dead. He could still feel their shadow presence lingering around him. It was near impossible to imagine that it was the very same mess hall that excited and happy chatter came from. He sighed, the only source of warmth he was retrieving in the room came from the of a cup of tea, which sat between his pale palms that still hosted a slight tremor of shock from the recent events.

The other form of life in the room came from a young teenage boy sitting a good chair space away from him, seemingly also drowning in his sorrows. Eren consciously realized how the vivid lively mess hall became so silent and haunted just after one expedition, the shock and despair from the loss of his first comrades still lingered in his body. The boy could only bathed in the silence, not knowing what to say to his Corporal.

"They are late…" Levi stared at the flickering light with vague interest, his mind swimming with thoughts. "Erwin and his damn folk are making me wait." He took a long sip from his warm tea before continuing. "Our military police escorts are gonna arrive first... Maybe he's agonizing over being constipated again…"

Eren offered a small smile at his jest. "You're quite talkative today, Captain."

Levi had an indiscernible look in his face as Eren searched his face. "Oh, cut me some slack." Levi said flatly, sipping on his warm tea. "Talkativeness is my personality."

The young Titan shifter fidgeted in his seat, the wooden chair he sat on creaking in protest every time he made a move. "I'm sorry…" He finally said. "It was my fault. If only I had made the right decision."

With an audible sigh, Levi placed his tea back on the saucer. He had enough of listening to apologies or watching people mull over their decision. Levi couldn't help but make the connection that Eren and Ida had a similar personality, in all truth, Ida was naïve but smart, but she was nothing more than innocent child like Eren - pure-hearted and naïve deep within.

"I told you, no one could foresee the outcome." Levi replied dully, casting his gaze somewhere else.

Things had never been the same since the last expedition. It was always Eren and his Captain now in the hide out. "…How is Starke-san…? Have you been talking to her?" Eren took the courage to ask despite knowing it was a sensitive question to his Captain.

The Corporal felt a miniscule pain in his chest, the most he had felt after his last conversation with Ida. "…Why don't you ask her yourself, Eren?" He snapped irritably.

Eren berated himself for even asking such a thing – he was a fool to even ask such an obvious question. His other surviving superior had locked herself in her room after the expedition, only coming out for a glass of water here and then. She was completely distant and reserved, even to someone like Levi who was she so close to.

Every now and then during her occasional visit out of her room, Eren initial reaction would include questioning if she was feeling well before assisting her in getting her a glass of water. Her ghost like appearance certainly told another story, but through glass like tired eyes and cracked dry lips, Ida would mutter out a deny and insisted she felt fine.

To add to her performance to soothe the young boy's guilt that he was some how indirectly responsible for her current depressed state, Ida would scowl and add along a poor insult to drawl her self before giving him a small smile and heading back to her room.

Not once did she make eye contact with Levi nor did she even talk to him. The once non-stop bickering pair suddenly seemed to have fallen apart completely from the expedition. It was no doubt that the death of her comrades affected them both greatly.

Levi suddenly grunted, holding onto his leg when he shifted slightly, the pain taking a toll on him. Eren quickly reacted, standing up. "S – sir! Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Levi shot him a glare, before breathing out heavily, suddenly thinking back to how Ida had bandaged his leg for him. "Eren, did you give Ida the medicine for her wounds as I had instructed?"

"Y – yes! But I don't know if she treated her wounds yet." Eren spoke quickly, sensing great agitation from the older man. "…Don't mind me asking, but is Ida going to participate our next mission?"

He eyed him with a glare, wondering what had caused the younger boy to be so bold with his questions tonight. "I have requested for Ida to be exempted for this mission, she needs all the rest she can get now."

Eren smiled softly, nodding his head. "I see… Corporal really cares for Starke-san huh?"

Slamming his cup back on the saucer, Levi mentally prepared insulting sharp comeback, but luckily for the petrified boy, Erwin came to his recuse just in time, entering the mess hall with the newest recruits.

"You guys!" Eren gasped audibly upon seeing his classmates, he stood up abruptly, knocking the chair he was sitting on down. Mikasa looked relieved to see Eren physically well.

"Excuse me." Erwin interrupted swiftly, making eye contact with Levi. "We have identified the person likely to be the female-form titan. This time we _will_ catch her."

**-x{O}x-**

Levi let out a tired long sigh. Today was definitely a long and tiring day. The maniacal Squad leader had been practically going on for hours about her pre-planned Titan experiments she planned for her newest 'baby' – which, in reality, was the Female Type Titan that they were planning to capture. Levi was beyond exhausted, as had he always been when it came to a conversation with Hanji.

It had all started with a meeting between him and Hanji to discuss about her plans for capturing the Female Titan using her newest invention of explosive barrels and steel spears studded net to incapacitated the Titan shifter awhile Eren and the legion assisted, then somehow along the way, Hanji had strayed off topic and continued on her endless rant about her experiments.

"And so, based the findings we get from Eren and his Titan form, we can safely assume that the host is a female… So what if-"

He droned out of the conversation, over the past hours, he had efficiently learned the art of blocking out her words from his mind. Usually, he would have told the bespectacled squad leader to shut up and throw in an insult here and there to get his point across, but for tonight, Levi actually didn't mind the company. Eren was busy with his classmates at the headquarters and Levi was all alone for the day.

"Are you even listening to me, Levi?!" Hanji sharp voice suddenly pulled Levi out from his thoughts.

Levi scowled deeply, looking at her almost threateningly. "Of course I am fucking not, shitty glasses."

Hanji sighed, debating if she should continue on with her rant, but another troubling thought popped in her mind, Levi had never once bothered to hear her talk about her experiments. Why was he so _tolerant_ tonight? Hanji had a clue though. "…Will Starke be joining us in the assistance to subdue the Female Type Titan? Erwin hadn't told me about her assigned position yet." She thread lightly at first, trying to test the waters.

"She won't be participating." Levi crossed his arm snappily, wondering why every one had the sudden interest in the red head. "Don't ask why, you shitty four eye."

With pursed lips, she pondered over why Levi seemed agitated over the mention Ida. Being the '_fantastic_' scientist she is, Hanji was good at calculations, she was amazing at predicting outcomes and observing things, but the only thing she was best at apart from her Titan experiments, was seeing through a certain Lance Corporal.

"She hasn't been talking to you huh?" He tapped her pen on her cheek, giving him a knowing look at why he is so bitter. "…Just give her some time, she probably feeling as guilty as it is."

Levi scoffed, placing his cup down, trying to act like he was indifferent. "What does it fucken matter to me anyway?"

Hanji noticed the half empty cup in front of her company. She realized that its contents weren't Levi's usual tea or coffee. "Liquor?" She raised a brow. "Since when have you started drinking?"

"What are you trying to say? That I have to get permission from you whenever I want to touch some alcohol now? How old am I? Five?" Levi argued back sarcastically.

She shrugged quickly, backing down. "Well anyways, who would have thought that both of the Recon Corps elite soldiers would have been unfit for battle at the same time. We are going to need all the help we can get you know, we have suffered heavy causalities during the last expedition."

"It can't be helped." Levi replied simply, looking bitterly at his injured leg that he got over the blunder that Mikasa made.

The sounds of doors opening caught both of their attention and Hanji noticed a red head she hadn't seen since the last expedition. "Ida?" The woman with auburn hair didn't even turn to acknowledge them, but trekked with heavy legs into the dining hall.

Ida looked beyond haggard. Hanji probably wouldn't have notice her if it wasn't for her striking hair color. She had grown considerably skinny, and her complexion pale as a ghost and dark eye rings accentuated her lifeless eyes. Hanji threw Levi a look, as if silently asking him what the hell had happened to her.

Levi stood rooted to his chair, completely helpless. He watched her disappear into the dark kitchen and back into the room with a glass of water.

It had been a total of four days since the squads' death, and Ida had completely changed. She barely ate or drank. She hadn't left the hide out. She refused to see her friends. She refused to see _anyone_. She refused to talk to anyone except to tell them to leave her alone. She refused to let anyone in her room once she was inside.

The squad's death affected everyone differently, but somehow it seemed to have hit Ida in a way that Levi could've never predicted.

With her glass of water in her grasp, Ida turned her heel towards the exit once again. Suddenly, her legs gave way she and doubled over to the floor in pain. Levi rushed out, immediately leveling himself on the ground next to her. "Ida –"

"Leave." Ida tried to push him away. "Leave me alone - let me."

"Why the fuck are you burning up?!" Levi immediately felt her abnormal high temperature when he touched her. "You have been living off water for the past days! You need to eat something!"

"Just leave me alone!" Ida screamed at him. She coughed excessively afterwards from the outburst. "P - please..."

"What happened to her?" Hanji came running forward and reached out, trying help an increasingly irritated Levi knowing that he has short temper. She touched Ida's forehead. "She's has a fever." Hanji stated.

"I am fine." Ida pushed her helping hands away. She forced herself up, and then started staggering around the dining hall, holding onto her stomach in pain. Seconds later, she fell back the ground, completely drained of strength.

Levi was fast into the catch her before her head hit the ground. He was mildly miffed now, feeling frustrated that Ida had gone and done something stupid again to get into this mess. Muttering a curse, he carried a limp Ida towards the room with Hanji following shortly behind.

The pain that was thriving on his left leg built up to burning intensity. He held his breath, breathing in and out in strategic patterns as he moved – carrying Ida in her arms and up the stairs.

Knowing well that Ida's room was a neglected and in complete mess, Levi kicked the door to his room open before placing her down on his bed. "I will get some cold towels." Hanji offered hastily, rushing over to the closet to get some extra blankets and towels.

Levi eyes drilled towards his partner that laid lay unconscious, pale and cracked lipped. She was almost completely still, taking shallow breaths as her body trembled in pain. He bit his lip, trying to keep his rage at bay as he look at her. Ida wasn't supposed to look like this. She was supposed to be sugar-rushed and annoying. She was supposed to be groaning and complaining at his actions. She was supposed to be acting all high and mighty and getting into senseless arguments with him. She was supposed to be _anything_ but like this.

Hanji quickly came back with a bucket of ice water and towels, immediately sitting on the bed and wetting the towel before dabbing it on Ida's sweating forehead.

"What is wrong with her?" Levi chest constricted when he approached. Ida looked so fragile, like she could break under the slightest touch. For once, he was glad that Hanji was here to help.

"Infection from her untreated wounds it seems, I will get the medicine later." Hanji muttered softly, knowing a little about the medical treatments, well, at least more than Levi. She turned her accusing eyes back to the male hovering over her. "What the hell were you thinking of letting her succumb to this state?"

His face contorted, unable to come up with a retort to defend him self. It was partially his fault for not taking care of her anyway. He dragged a chair towards the bed and sat beside it. He made an annoyed noise underneath his nose when he saw how slow Hanji was moving. "Give me that you stupid clumsy klutz."

Snatching the towels away from the brunette, he began to quickly ring out the excess water before dabbing it onto the wheezing red head's forehead quickly in hopes that it would bring down her temperature. He continued on with the process a couple of times before finally placing a cold towel on her fore head.

"Troublesome brat." Levi muttered, slipping his hand underneath the blanket to find cold boney ones. He pulled her hand from her side and held it in his hand. He wanted nothing more than for Ida to wake up and start throwing insults at him, at least this way he would know that she was fine.

"_Hehehe_. Really, Levi, you got it real bad."

Damn it, he forgot that Hanji was still here.

"Keep your comments to yourself, shitty glasses, before I sock your damn mouth." Levi glowered menacingly, his eyes boring deep into the slightly _mental_ woman beside him – a silent threat that if she didn't shut up, she wouldn't be able to attend the upcoming mission and capture her precious test subject.

The Titan fanatical merely smiled widely, her glasses gleaming in the light. "You know, I know everything about the encyclopedia about the human body since it's vital for Titan studies. I know where are a woman's sensitive spots are…" She wiggled her brows.

"…How to make her fall head over heels for you…" Hanji mumbled on, enjoying very bit of Levi's stunned demeanor. "…How to touch her in a way that would make her whimper…"

Levi frowned, his hooded dark eyes growing large as he realized what Hanji was implying. He threw a kick towards her face but Hanji, already predicting his reaction, swiftly dodged the attack. "Shut the fuck up." He pinned her with a severe glare.

Hanji was still giggling, her maniacal smile still plastered across her face. "Relax, Levi! It's perfectly natural for a guy to behave this way! Afterall, men have needs as well-"

The Lance Corporal interrupted her a second time, launching a fist towards her, who in turn, ducked out the way stealthily. After years of teasing Levi and getting on his nerves, Hanji had developed a useful skill for predicting his attacks. "Hey! That's a good thing you know, some of us actually thought you were gay because you never- EEK!"

Levi finally caught her by the ponytail. He spun her around to glare at her threateningly. "Shut. Up." He warned her a final time. It was much easier to get angry with the squad leader than to listen to her suggestive comments.

"Ok! Ok!" Hanji finally gave up, lifting her hands in the air to surrender, knowing that it was no idle threat. "I am just saying it's ok to like some one!" She goaded, Levi glare harden before he pushed her away roughly.

"_Tch_. What a stupid thing to say." He scoffed, averting his eyes away.

"You don't need to be ashamed for needing what a man needs, you know…" Hanji continued to tease, yelping when Levi threw another kick to in her direction, but luckily for her, she stumbled backwards just in time to feel the wind when his leg slice the air in front of her.

"Shut up!" Levi was livid at this point, both from embarrassment and rage that Hanji would dare imply something disgusting like that. Had her obsession with Titans finally got into her brain?

"_Ugh_…" A small crackly voice whimpered into the room, causing the two to snap out from their quarrel.

All rage subsided in an instant and was replaced with concern as soon as he heard that voice. He rushed over to its source and found that the towel had grown warm. Picking it up, he ducked the towel back into the ice water before placing it back on her head.

"You really can't hide it, it's too obvious."

Levi rolled his furious eyes back the eccentric woman. Cursing that his concern for Ida had caused him to temporarily forget that she was still there watching him.

This time, Hanji smiled softly, walking over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be a stubborn brute and just admit it already." She coaxed him to talk.

His face softened when Ida whimpered once again, turning around in her sleep. He turned to look at Hanji smiling face in resolution, figuring there was no point in lying. Plus, it wasn't like the Squad Leader was going to be flaunting around the legion about his little _weakness_. Hanji Zoe valued her life more than to attempt to pull a stunt like that; she still had many experiments she wanted to conduct before her death.

"Fine. I care about her, so what?" Levi grumbled irritably, debating if he should just sock her in her face. She can't talk after she lost all of her teeth right? He shook his shoulders, trying to get her filthy hands off him, who knows what kind of disgusting Titan crap she had touched.

Hanji was unfazed at his confession and only returned a haughty smirk. "Nothing! Just wanna let you know I am here for advice!"

"Fuck off, shitty glasses." It took Levi everything to not launch another kick at her face, the only thing holding him back was that he didn't want to disrupt Ida from her sleep with the noise.

Taking her hands off his shoulders, Hanji happily skipped towards the exit, giving the pair a much-needed time alone. "Oh, and Levi!" She called out, her hands already prepared at the doorknob for her grand escape. "I am glad you aren't gay! _Hehehehe_."

Levi took a mental note to grant a certain squad leader's death wish later.

**-x{O}x-**

_"__Haha, Starke-san! What on earth happened to you?!"_

_"__Don't ask, Petra."_

_"__Corporal was behind this again huh?"_

Ida Starke was conscious, but somehow her mind was still in a dream-like state. With her eyes still close, she replayed another fresh memory in her mind. The wetness from her sweat still clung onto every tangible part on her body. Even parts of the bed beneath her were wet, but it didn't bother Ida.

She couldn't even feel anymore.

A small whimper escaped her cracked lips when the she became consciously aware of the fire burning in her chest, but she liked it, the physical ache in her body subdued her emotional _pain_. She pried her eyes open a little, falling back into the memory that she was playing in her mind.

_Petra Ral laughed airily, her slightly graying elder teammate, Oluo snickered beside her awhile the red head in front of them trembled in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Ida had once again, managed to tick off Levi. Of course, her Captain wasn't one to look pass her insolence without a proper punishment. _

_So there she was, holding two heavy pails and a large bucket balanced on her head filled to the brimmed with water. Ida couldn't let a single drop of water spill from the pails, in fear that she would have to redo her punishment from the start. Her arms and neck was undeniably sore from the immense weight, but she had to continue on until Levi deemed that she had repented on her actions._

_"__What did you do this time again?" Eld came from behind Petra, a slight scowl on his sharp features. "You just can't listen to orders without causing a ruckus huh?"_

_"__Shut up, Eld." Ida muttered bitterly, her voice strained as she fought teeth and nail to keep her composure. "I don't see how you guys can listen to that midget bastard unreasonable orders without a protest." _

_"__That's because we respect him, and if you had an ounce of respect for him, you would follow for his orders too. Just because you are a little skilled from the rest, you look down on everyone." Eld snapped a little too harshly and Petra nudged him by the ribcage._

_She smiled softly, moving towards Ida to diffuse the tension. "Don't listen to him, he's just spouting nonsense as usual." She told her kindly, taking the heavy bucket of water off her friend's head. "Let's get rid of this."_

_"__W – wait! You can't take that off! If Levi saw that, he would get pissed at you too!" Ida quickly said when Petra took another pail from her grasp. Afraid that her teammates would get into trouble with their strict Corporal, Ida tried to take her pails back. "Just leave me be. This punishment is nothing."_

_"__Oh, don't be so uptight." Petra laughed warmly, passing the pail over to Oluo to put it away. "Corporal is busy in his room, he wouldn't know. Plus, you guys won't tell right?" She moved her hazel eyes over the rest of the squad. Oluo and Gunther nodded awhile Eld merely scoffed and looked away._

_"__B – but why are you helping me? Just let me be." Ida mumbled quickly, appalled that her new teammates would help her. It has just been three months since she had joined the squad and she hadn't really established a bond with her teammates, usually opting to avoiding talking to them unless necessary. _

_Eld snorted a little, still a little upset that the newbie had demonstrated better battle skills than a skilled veteran like him. "You're still underground trash- OW!" Petra pinched him by the side to shut him up._

_"__Well, you did save me back on your first expedition." Oluo mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He pointed an accusing finger at her when he realize he sounded a bit too soft and continued in a loud obnoxious voice. "B – but don't get so full out of yourself you stinking brat! I have the most solo kills, you have yet to catch up with me!" _

_Petra rolled her eyes at her friend antics; she really couldn't understand Oluo sometimes and his need for mimicking Levi's rude way of speaking. "Don't mind these idiots, Starke! We are a team right? So we need to look out for each other!" She moved closer to Ida, whispering secretly to her ear. "Even if it means covering each other assess from Captain's mood swings."_

_Ida emerald eyes grew wide, certainly not expecting the warmness from them. "...You don't need to force yourself to accept me." _

_"__Who says we are forcing ourselves?" Gunther came forward with a small smile. "We are a squad now you know."_

_The ginger smiled at Gunther words, grabbing onto Ida wrist. "Forget your punishment, have lunch with us! I heard there's mash potatoes today!" _

_"__H – hey stop!" Ida stuttered but allowed Petra and the rest to drag her into the dining hall. Ida had always taken her meals alone, this was the first time she was actually invited to join someone, usually Levi would eat in his room and the rest of the soldiers would be too afraid to talk to her because of her aggressive and rude personality.  
_

_"__Oh, don't be like that! We are an officially squad now that you had went on your first expedition! We want you to trust us and depend on us from now on, ok?" Petra giggled, pushing her into the dining hall. "And you should talk to us more! You're always avoiding us!" _

_Gunther smiled softly. "Yeah, your skills were very impressive, you should go training with us more instead of going on solo like Corporal. We are skilled too you know?" _

_"__We are counting on you from now on Starke! Don't screw up!" Oluo gave her thumbs up, howling in pain afterwards when he accidentally bit onto her tongue._

_Petra wrinkled her nose at her silent blonde teammate, gesturing him to say something when they made eye contact. Eld sighed, crossing his arms, giving in to Petra's demands. "Welcome to the Special Operation Squad, Ida Starke." _

Ida Starke could remember the day like it was yesterday, the first time she had truly smiled ever since the fall of Wall Maria, the first time she had actually felt warmness and acceptance, the first time she actually felt like she belonged to somewhere.

She bit her lip, letting the memory suffocate her. She closed her eyes again, embracing the agonizing pain that stung into her empty grieving heart. Then, another memory hit Ida as though it was an Armored Titan charging at full speed.

Ida didn't even have time to mourn.

_"__MY ONLY DAUGHTER! MY PETRA! WHY?! WHY?!"_

_The elder man was sobbing uncontrollably. He grabbed fistful of Ida's cloak, bringing her down with him to the ground. He wailed loudly, wretched in complete pain when the emotionless red head informed him of her daughter death shortly after he came forward to thank her for taking care of Petra after the legion came back from their failed expedition._

_Ida had bought the Petra's father to the side, informing him bluntly that his daughter died heroically in battle._

_"__I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ida was apologizing solemnly to the elder man. She never took her eyes off of Petra's sobbing father. "I couldn't protect her, it was my fault."_

_"__You were her superior! You are Humanity's strongest woman aren't you?! WHY COULDN'T YOU EVEN PROTECT HER?!" The elder man was mad with grief, blinded with rage. He never left his condemning eyes off the redhead front of him that dejected her head to the ground in guilt._

_"__Get up, Starke. You're bleeding." Hanji came forward to her defense upon noticing the ruckus happening at the side of the streets. "It's not her fault that-"_

_Ida reached out, stopping Hanji from saying anymore. All she could do, as she watched Petra's father sobbing on the streets with countless of gossiping spectators watching, was to repeat over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"__She was so young! Your sorrys can't bring her back! She was so proud of serving under you, she was so proud to join the Recon Corps, but look at her now! My poor daughter! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! GIVE ME BACK MY PETRA!"_

The memory washed away, like waves pushing into the shoreline, bringing Ida back to reality.

She couldn't deny it any longer, it was unreasonable – she was the cause of their deaths.

Her squad did not pass away in their comforts of their bed, graying of old age. There were no family members surrounding them, comforting them as they took their final breaths. They died in the gruesomely in battle. Their bodies were probably rotting in the beating sun, abandoned by their legion.

_Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther…_ They died that tragic way because of her poor judgement.

They died because of her.

She became frozen as the words hit her over and over and over again – right where it hurt the most – over and over and over again.

She felt ashamed, she felt rage, and she felt grief. But above all she felt angry.

She felt angry with Eren, the boy with such a destructive ability who just stood by and watch her squad die to protect him from the Female Type Titan. She felt livid at her father, Erwin, who could have done more to protect his own men, who had continued on with this ridiculous mission knowing that his legion would suffer heavy casualties.

But over all, she felt most of her anger directed at her self. If she had have secretly told her squad that the Female Type Titan was actually a human clad in Titan flesh, if she had obeyed orders to stay behind, she could have protected them with her skills. She should have been there. Had her agility and stealth been better, had she made the right judgment at the time, she perhaps could have saved him. Or at least to have been with them as they passed on. Those were strong recruits, who could have greatly benefited humanity. She could have been able to save them.

She had done humanity such a disservice by being so lacking. She couldn't even bring her self to leave the confines of her room, too humiliated and embarrassed. The remaining soldiers' pitiful glances of condolences, or their mourning friends, or Levi's empty grieving cold eyes. How could she ever look them in the eyes after what she had done?

Her destructive train of thoughts suddenly stopped when a pressure on her hand made Ida realize that she wasn't alone. Gasping, she snapped her eyes open. Warily, Ida raised a hand to feel the sweat cascading down the sides of her forehead. She tried to calm her respiration but there was no way her heart was going to go down after such a memory.

Pressing a hand against her heart, she tried to coax it to steady. But the damage had been done. The memory of Petra's father face was the sole reason his heart was beating the way it was – far beyond a physical reason. It was a _reaction_, a heart-wrenching reaction.

It took her a moment to collect her memory, and then she hurriedly stored it into the back of her mind again. She was only allowing herself a moment to remember, and then it was back to her own reality construction. Paralyzed in the darkness, Ida stared up at the ceiling. She could hear her heart pounding all over her body. She swallowed her dry throat, paralyzed with a sense of nostalgia and dread.

In the darkness of the night, Ida could feel a steady breathing beside her. For a while she thought she was dreaming, but the warmth of his body next to hers was undeniable.

A tear slid down her cheek as he watched Levi sleeping peaceful profile, his hand still holding onto hers awhile he slept in the chair beside the bed.

She had wanted to say _sorry_, but it was too late.

Ida groaned when she propped herself up from the bed, causing a snoozing Levi to suddenly jolt awake in his uncomfortable chair. "Where the hell are you going?" He demanded harshly when he saw that she was moving out of the bed.

"Back to my room." Ida held onto her pounding head, becoming greatly aware that her head was wrapped up in a thick white bandage that she didn't remember she had before. "What happened to me?"

"Hanji fixed you up. You collapsed." Was it just her imagination, or did Levi sound greatly irritated? Her heart wrenched when she contemplated over it.

"Sorry, I will get back to my room." Ida kicked the covers off her, but Levi held her back.

"Lie back, you're sick."

Ida tried to shove him off. "Let me go, I am fine."

"What the hell is your damn problem?" Levi finally snapped after days of pent of frustration. The Corporal was never one to hold back his anger. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Taking a deep, lucid breath, Ida hesitantly turned her reluctant eyes to meet his. "The sight of me must be hard for you to bear, just leave me be."

"_Why_?" Levi voice softened, but the raw bluntness still remained.

"It was me to caused you to lose your squad, I must be revolting to look at. Don't force yourself." Ida told him simply, ignoring the throbbing headache pounding on her head. Since when did she feel this weak?

"Stay."

"No."

"It's a damn order, Ida."

"Fuck off, Levi."

"I said to just fucking lie back down!" Levi finally had enough from her stubbornness and grabbed her shoulders roughly, pinning her back down on the bed awhile he hovered over her. "If you keep fucking aggravating me-"

He stopped.

Levi immediately stopped when he saw the tears welling up in her grieving emerald eyes. The new set of tears sprung from her eyes, wetting her entire face. Ida gasped for breath, and then with all the strength she could muster – she pulled Levi down, relishing guilty in his comfort.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. It was too hard, so hard.

"I am sorry Levi… I am so fucking sorry…" She was sobbing irrevocably into his neck, the cracked words slipping out out her lips like venom. "It's ridiculous isn't it? I am so obstinate, so full of myself, so selfish... I want to feel comfort, to feel warm, yet I know I don't deserve it… It's my fault they died…"

They slipped into silence, occasional sobs and wheezing gasp only jabbing the still air occasionally as Ida dropped infinitesimal tears, hating herself for being so weak, detesting the way she desired comfort despite being the cause of her sorrows, despising that she so was helpless against her pain.

"Isabel and Farlan."

Ida sniffed quietly, forest green eyes widening as she heard Levi's soft voice and two unfamiliar names – for the first time, it sounded so vulnerable, so weak, totally missing his confident and haughty note that he always had. She pushed him off her gently to look at his face.

It was an image she would always remember – how the elite flawless Corporal finally displayed a flicker of grief and regret in his cold eyes, how he finally showed that he too, was human and capable of experiencing pain.

"They were my first comrades, we met in the underground and joined the Recon Corps. His voice was soft, hesitant, but he pushed himself to continue on. "They died on our first expedition."

Levi deadlocked his eyes with forest green ones, the brief moment of vulnerability gone and only replaced with blank emptiness. He fought to keep his last vestiage of strength so as to not collapse on top of Ida beneath him. "It was my pride that killed them. I left them to fend for themselves believing in their abilities, even though I knew they were afraid, even though I knew very well how they placed on a bold and strong front, but in all damn reality, they were fucking trembling in fear."

Ida didn't move. She didn't breath. She remained paralyzed at his words and suddenly remembered the times where she felt she saw a certain pain underneath the coldness of his eyes. She had wanted to ask him about it a couple of times, but she had certainly never expected Levi tell her by himself.

She realized how lonely he must have been, how hard it was him to carry on without somebody to confide in. Just how long has he been suffering?

"The prestigious titles that we carry – it was intended to be a show of courage, valor and heroism, a ray of hope for weak. But with each success, each Titan we bring down and with every badge of honor pinned to our chest, our burdens grow heavier and heavier. Until we grow fucking frustrated and tired of escaping death."

Levi paused for a moment, as if trying to come up with the right words to say. "But things are expected from us… Not from the piss poor brats hiding pathetically behind the walls, but that expectation came from the hopes of our fallen comrades…"

Those cold eyes, she had forgotten how haunting they looked. Those eyes could have seen through a person easily, like a predator stalking it's prey. Ida felt like she had been transparent from the way he was looking at her.

It was then did she realize, Levi was the same as her, along with the similar title he carried, he also harbored the same sins and regrets. He understood her agony.

She began to mentally to peel away his protective layers, slowly realizing the reason behind his aggressive and brash demeanor.

It took great amount of cruelty and strength in one person to be able to lead those who were little more than children beyond the walls knowing that only a few of them would return. Only strong individuals with little principles and morals could ever stomach the task. It required unmoving frozen hearts to face the waiting families of their fallen comrades to tell them of the untimely deaths of their beloved children.

The easiest option out was to become cold and unfleeting, to be completely incapable of feeling pain or suffering. A stoic nature and hard inhumane mentality of stone was the easiest adaptation to escape.

And it was that adaptation that Levi had adopted over his long years of service.

Lifting a trembling hand up, she landed a soft warm hand on his cheek, a small smile etching on her lips – a thankful smile. Ida was grateful that despite all everything she had been through, there was always someone who understood her, someone to find comfort in, she didn't have to feel lonely.

"You are humanity's strongest woman. So fucking act like one." Levi smooth voice spilled from his slightly agape lips, not moving a inch as Ida's hand cradled the side of his face.

Tears escaped her lower lashes – tears of happiness and realization.

Ida had always hated the title of Humanity's strongest woman that was bestowed upon her, it came as an insult towards her, a title bringing nothing but endless burdens, loneliness and fatigue.

But only him, it was only when Levi Ackerman referred to her in her title that she felt pride and happiness for once.

It was only because of her title that she was allowed to create such sweet memories with her comrades, it was because of her title that she was lived to relish in happiness and comfort like this, it was only because of her title that she was allowed to remain beside _him_.

Dragging her heavy arms around him, Ida pulled a stoic Levi back into her arms.

Two pained and hurt individuals; Humanity's strongest solider and Humanity's strongest woman found comfort in each other. It was a secret bond that held them together rigidly despite their arguments – a secret bond that only they understood.

They were vulnerable and transparent in front of each other, stripped of the protective barriers that they harbored to built around themselves. They understood in each other pain, hardship and burdens in a level that no one else would. They will always be there for each other. They didn't have to wallow in emptiness and loneliness. They could depend on each other.

Ida Starke was never more grateful to have Levi by her side.

Some relished death, whilst many others feared it. As sure as the sun will set, death was unavoidable for all humans, whether they chose to accept it or otherwise. Some left the world in luxury, in the comforts of their families and riches awhile some died degradingly, their bodies never claimed and left in the slumps.

There was no dignity in grieving and neither was there in overlooking your innermost emotions. Death was grief, death was sorrows, and death was pain. With each time a solider would buckle their gears and prepare their horses, they would have to mentally prepare for it, for you can only run from death for so long.

Every one dies, strangers, families, comrades – and for once Ida was fine with that. Levi made her understood that a while the presence of their fallen comrades would no longer be physically around, their undying spirits will always linger in their hearts – giving the power to carry on until the day they finally take their final breaths.

Humanity's Strongest Solider and Humanity Strongest Woman only had one task in their lives – to obliterate the every Titan beyond the wall and fight for humanity's freedoms in the name of the fallen that had passed before them.

And perhaps someday, they would finally be free of the burdens of their titles. Both Levi and Ida didn't know when nor did they know where, it could be up in the heavens or on the promised lands of ice and green fields beyond the tall walls that held humanity captive.

All that matters now, was that they had strength to carry on…

Because they knew that had the spirits of their fallen comrades giving them strength, and the warm comforting supporting hands of each other.

**-x{O}x- **

"How is she?" Erwin Smith questioned the moment he arrived at the hide out, he was panting slightly after rushing here from the headquarters when he heard Ida had fallen severely ill. He knew from Levi that she was emotionally unstable, but he was shocked that it got the a point her health was affected.

Hanji shrugged her shoulders listlessly, pulling a chair out and sitting down. "I currently have no idea if her condition now. Levi is with her in his room."

"In his room?" Erwin blinked in confusion, moving out of his chair instantly to go check out the condition of his daughter for himself. But before he could enter Levi's room, Ida strolled weakly out of it.

"Why are you here, Erwin?" Ida bluntly questioned when a tall blonde figure stood in front her in her tracks.

Erwin was appalled at her ghost like appearance, he held onto her shoulders in haste, scanning his worried eyes laced with nothing but concern on her body in search of any further abnormalities. She was grown considerably skinnier and a large bandage was wrapped around her head. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me." She shook his hands off her, frowning deeply. "Shouldn't you be planning for the next expedition or something instead of neglecting your duties and coming here for a pointless visit?"

"If she can come up with so many insults, then it's obvious she's feeling rather well." Levi grumbled at the sudden ruckus, exiting the room. "Oi, come down to eat something after you're done talking. Even those damned Titans wouldn't want to eat you after seeing your state."

Turning his heel around, Levi left for dining hall, leaving the father and daughter pair to continue their conversation.

"I am glad that you are feeling better…" Erwin started in a nervous note, dejecting his eyes down to look his petite red haired daughter who resembled so much like her mother. He paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right words to say. "I heard about the rest of the squad-"

"If you're here to give me your condolences, then save it, Erwin. As you can tell, I am alive and well, so go back to the headquarters." Ida sharp words cut through Erwin words like a fresh wound. Rolling her eyes away, she started to move away from him.

"Wait, Ida." Erwin caught onto her hands, surprised that Ida didn't react as violently as he had expected, instead she paused in her tracks to look at him expectantly. "…I am sorry." He managed to mutter out after a pregnant pause. "I… failed you as a father."

She scoffed briefly, averting her eyes to the flicker candles in the hallway. There was a long pause between them before Ida opened her lips to speak. "I can't say that I don't hate for you literally condemning my squad to death with your orders and abandoning me."

Erwin opened his lips to say something but Ida quickly continued. "But..." She flashed her eyes back to him, understanding marring her expression. "I can't say that I don't understand your actions, _father_."

He was loss for the words when Ida gave him a small smile, patting his shoulder before she left for the dining hall, leaving him completely appalled, wondering what had happened to her. After recovering from his initial shock, Erwin followed her into the dining hall, watching his red haired daughter shout an insult to Levi who in turn scowled and flicked her forehead.

As long as she was happy, as long as she was alive. Erwin could never be more content.

"_Hehehe_."

He swirled around at the sound of the voice, watching a certain squad leader giggle silently at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he asked. "What are you snickering at, Hanji?"

Hanji couldn't hold back the excited little laugh that bubbled out from her when she realized exactly what Levi was doing. "Oh, this is going to be so good!" She clapped her hands together in glee.

"_What_?" Erwin followed her gaze and immediately caught on the situation. "Levi and Ida?"

Wiggling her brows, she whispered suggestively towards her commander. "Hey, how long do you think it would take for Ida to find out?"

"_Heh_." He let out an amused chuckled himself, crossing his arms. "It depends, she can be very dense and stubborn at times, but at least it seems that Levi had dropped the subtle approach." He frowned subtlety at the thought of Levi and his daughter together, he knew that Levi had an interest in her, but he didn't know if it had reached to a point of calling it love yet. "I told him to get so wound up around her." He mumbled, making a face.

"Pfft! Please! Look at him! He is _hooked_." Hanji informed him, not knowing that Erwin was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with fatherly worries. "Just this after noon I have given him some advice on _acquiring_ his target. _Hah_! You should have seen how flustered he got, it was hilarious."

"Acquiring his target?" Erwin echoed with a deep frown, not liking the sound of it. "What do you mean?"

Hanji crossed her arms around her chest, glad at the development in the couple. She knew that Levi would eventually reach out to Ida and get her out of her emotional circle sooner or later. "Oh, you know, _things _that happens between a man and woman…"

Erwin choked on his saliva instantly, horrified at that thought. Hanji gasped in shock, patting the back of her blonde commander in concern. "Hey! You ok Erwin?"

"I am fine…" Erwin mumbled out, wiping the sides of his mouth. He took a mental note to confront Levi about this matter after wards.

"_Hmmm_…" Hanji relaxed when his coughing died down, moving her gaze back the pair seated at the very end of the hall. She winched in sympathy when she saw the scene, making a face when she saw what was happening. "God, he really doesn't know anything does he?"

Both soldiers watched in silence as Levi stuffed a piece of bread into Ida's mouth, shouting at her to just shut up and eat awhile Ida flailed her arms in the air, pieces of bread flying out of her mouth as she choked on it.

Erwin pursed his lips. There was so no way that Levi liked his daughter, maybe it's just one of Hanji stupid assumptions. It's not the first time the slightly crazy squad leader came up with some crazy theory anyway.

"Are you trying to kill me, you midget bastard?!" Ida shrieked after gulping down a glass of water.

Levi kept his unfazed expression. "Is it really that obvious?"

She rolled her livid eyes away in irritation, slamming her cup back down on the table. She reached out for her dinner, feeling incredibly hungry from starving herself, but Levi fingers suddenly curled underneath her chin and pulled her face towards him.

"You even eat pathetically like the shitty brat you are. You have got disgusting crumbs all over your mouth." He wiped the breadcrumbs away from her mouth and cheeks with his fingers. His frown deepened as he concentrated on wiping the crumbs away from her mouth. "_Ugh_, how filthy." He made a twisted face.

"Would you look at that development!" Hanji laughed gleefully. "Who would have thought that Levi would one day unnecessarily touch something filthy with his bare hands?"

Erwin paled. Could it be? Did the stoic and cold hearted Corporal feel something for Ida Starke?

The blonde commander knew about the gossip and talk going on among the legion – the talk about a certain intimidating Corporal and an elite red head. The talk varied from different things, from how the soldiers feared their strict no-nonsense characters, to how amazing their battle skills were and how they _could_ and _would_ probably kill any solider who put a toe out of the line.

Ida Starke pretty much shared the same reputation as her partner – strict, intimidating, and reserved, always parading around a cool dull-face expression.

But then, there was also gossip that would leave Erwin contemplating over the relationship between his elite Corporal and his only daughter. Of course, there was the harmless gossip that spread beyond the legion, like how many found Ida and Levi a cute love team and called Eren their 'kid' since they take turns to keeping him in check.

And then, there was the '_dirty'_ gossip that would leave his blood running cold.

Erwin had originality wanted to investigate where the source of that gossip came from, he knew it probably one of the loud-mouth trainees, but he couldn't be too sure. If he ever did find out though, he would make it a point to question him or her mercilessly.

Far away at the Recon Corps headquarters, Eren Yeager sneezed out loud. He sniffled and pinched his nose. "I wonder who is cursing me…" He mumbled, before continuing to talk to his classmates who leaned in inventively to listen.

"So… As I was saying, now Captain Levi and Starke-san is having a lover argument, it looks pretty bad... You should have seen how loving they were back in the days, once, I over heard them doing some dirty stuff, god, it was so embarrassing!" Eren continued with great enthusiasm.

Jean jaw dropped. "You can't be serious, we are talking about Starke here!"

"Seriously Eren?! Tell me more!" Armin gasped.

"I will make it a point to punish that damn shorty for tainting your innocence, Eren." Mikasa promised with a clenched fist, a murderous aura clinging onto her.

* * *

**Do R&R! I would love to hear what you guys think! Have an awesome Levi filled day!**


	14. Courting Troubles

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewer: OtakuGoesRawr who always help me with my fail-excuse of proof-reading. I tried to involve more of the characters from 104th training squad inside this chapter, they need more love! This was an amazingly fun chapter to write, really hope you guys enjoy it! Thank for your support so far! By the way, have you guys read the latest Chapter 60 of SnK yet? Levi was so epic and hot in that chapter!  
**

**BunnyBree9: Thank your for leaving a review! I am glad you like my story so much that you decided to review :D. Haha, I guess it pays off to literally stalk Levi on the internet every single day, am a die heart Levi Fan :D  
**

**Belle: Thank you for taking the time to review! I am glad that you liked it :B  
**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 12 - Courting Troubles  
**

* * *

He grumbled irritably for the umpteen times, his fingers nail tapping impatiently on his wooden desk. His eyes were on the stack of paperwork in front of him, but occasionally, he found his gaze and concentration shifting towards the closed door.

Just what was taking her so long?

Levi was never a patient man, but if there were someone beside him to cool him down, he would try to be tolerant at the very least. Thus, Hanji Zoe, knowing Levi personality well from years of working together, sat on his couch on his office, carefully watching the Corporal's patience tricking away by the minute.

"Maybe she's constipated or something? She will come soon enough." The bespectacled squad leader mused, trying to ease the tension brimming in the room.

He snapped his eyes towards her with a scowl so intimidating that Hanji flinched in her seat. "Are you sure you told Ida that I was looking for her? You didn't screw things up again did you?"

"Of course I did!" Hanji snapped back, offended that Levi thought that she couldn't even handle something so simple. Grumbling under her breath, she shifted her eyes towards her files. "She was with Eren and Armin by the dining hall."

Levi frown deepened at the sound that name – _Eren_ Yeager. For once, the elite Corporal hated coming back to the headquarters. The boy's trail was days away, which meant that their operation to capture the Female Type Titan would commence soon enough. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that Levi was brooding over. He was appalled and slightly _pissed_ that a certain redheaded partner of his was… ignoring him at best.

Ida had been sticking towards Eren and his little gang of noisy brats for the past few days. Frankly, the Corporal had thought that she had gotten over her depression stage and things were back to normal between them, but some how, Ida had decided that she preferred that Titan brat's company over his.

As if on cue, a knock on the door sounded enthusiastically, signaling the arrival of the very person Levi was thinking about. She twisted the doorknob and went in, "You were looking for me?"

"You have some nerve of making me wait." Levi grumbled, slouching back on his chair.

Ida broke the eye contact with her partner immediately, dejecting her gaze to the ground. Instinctively, she lifted her hands up and touched her healed injury on her head. Levi had been tending to her injuries back at the hide out. Ida would never forget the look he gave her those days. There was concern there, yes, like any good Corporal would have for his subordinates, but he also seemed rather… annoyed. It was a huge surprise to see him react like that.

Any other time, Ida was certain that he would have maybe snickered at her clumsiness and throw in an insult about how inferior and incapable she was. Instead, everyday without fail, he would arrive with bandages and cleaned her wounds despite her protest and simply grumble, "Troublesome brat."

There was something… different about him lately, though she wasn't sure what. He certainly acted the same the majority of the time, but there were times that he was quieter, gentler with her; times that the vibes she got from him were completely odd.

"I was helping Eren and Armin out, they wanted me to teach them advance techniques in preparation for the day of the trial." Ida replied simply, puzzled at why Levi seemed so pissed. She knew he was never a patient man, but she could have never expected that he could look so intimidating over such a small matter.

With a scoff, Levi issued out his orders. "Clean my room today."

In turn, Ida threw him an annoyed look. It infuriated her to no end that Levi had an annoying obsession with repeatedly cleaning things that don't need to be clean. "I have already done that."

"Do it again then." He argued back grimly.

Over at the corner, Hanji muffled a laugh, hiding behind her files but occasionally peeking at disagreeing pair. Oh _boy_, she couldn't wait to see how things progresses from here on.

Ida wasn't about to give up yet. "I don't have time for this, midget bastard."

"It's a damn order, shitty brat." Levi clenched his jaw and retorted.

With a grunt of frustration, Ida clenched her fist and muttered a curse before grudgingly storming her way out of the office. She hated that she didn't have power of Levi's orders; no matter how much of an unreasonable bastard he was, Levi was still her superior, which meant that she had to listen to him unconditionally. This was the military after all, and Ida Starke understood that.

Levi made a dissatisfied noise under his nose when the door slammed shut, grabbing onto another paperwork and begin to sign them off quickly without even scanning its contents.

"Really, Levi? That is the best thing you can do?"

He growled tiredly as he waited to hear exactly what the eccentric squad leader was making a huge deal about this time. Frankly, it appeared to him that there was nothing visible on his character worth making any kind of deal about. He had been very careful after that huge _discussion_ about him taking a certain liking for his partner.

"It's obvious she still upset over the last expedition, is that the best you could do to cheer her up?" She told him crossly, as if challenging him to correct her.

Levi had to try extremely hard not to launch another kick at her face. "Stop thinking about stupid shit and do your work right." He rebuffed her comments harshly, flipping through his paper work.

He inwardly grimaced at his thoughts; he was wishing that Ida would at least tell him what was bothering her so much. There was no doubt that she was still upset over the squad deaths', though she had improved considerably, eating, drinking and spending the days like she usually would – but what puzzled him was the depleting conversations between his partner and him.

Was she still feeling so guilty to a point she still couldn't talk to him like before?

To top it off, that wasn't what was really digging into him. It was Ida's sudden attraction and dependence on the shitty Titan shifter that made him feel this insecurity and agitation. Levi had never, ever felt so completely hopeless before. In battles, even if the legion was over-powered and had already failed in their mission, there was still consolation they fought back their hardest and there was still a chance of getting out alive.

But not in this, Levi's battle-filled mind had absolutely no clue on what was going on in the fiery head of Ida's.

As if reading into his thoughts, Hanji balanced her head on her palms, the corners of her mouth lifted gently. "Women are _way _more complex than battle strategies will ever be. I would know. I am a woman after all."

"_Tsk_." Levi certainly did not appreciate her interruption. "I am surprised that you consider yourself a woman, you are a shitty four-eyed Titan at best."

"And I am pleasantly surprise a clean freak like you would struggle so hard when the answer is so simple." Hanji retorted back smartly, earning a glare from Levi.

Levi tried to act indifferent, like he wasn't truly curious at all, but before he knew it, his stupid mouth opened the words spilled out. "What's simple?"

"A date!" Hanji clapped her hands and responded hurriedly.

He almost fell off his chair at her suggestion. "What the hell are you saying? I don't have time for nonsensical crap like that, are you even listening to yourself?"

Hanji watched his finger twitch and tighten into fist and couldn't hide the smirk on her face. "It doesn't have to be a 'date' like to go a restaurant or something, it can be something simple! You know her well enough. Surely there is some _mutual interest_ between you two, you can do something that interest both of you to cheer her up!"

She walked over and handed her the file that she had revised over to him for a review. Levi snatched it away from her. "Is that all I am good for?" He growled, flipping her papers and wincing at Hanji's terrible scrawny handwriting. Her handwriting resembles her, messy with no type of order. "To cheer up some troublesome pathetic excuse of a solider up?"

With that said, in truth, Levi understood Ida's behavior better than anyone. Despite the being famed for her well-honed amazing skills and being a legend in Titan slaying in her own right. Some how, with the fame and glory that came with her success, many had forgotten that Ida was still merely an amateur when he it comes to being a solider. Levi knew that a true solider value did not only lie on skills, but in how to act professionally and to counter internal struggles. Despite being skilled, Ida still had many things to learn. She wasn't the role model and ray of hope that many thought she would, though she would occasionally put up a strong front in order to live up to her reputation, Ida was merely a innocent naive child.

"Of course not!" Hanji retorted. "_But_, you're pathetic when it comes to womanly matters."

Levi looked at her with a bored expression and Hanji stiffened like a pole, berating herself for saying too much, she was waiting for a kick or perhaps a punch, but Levi merely got off his chair and went to the corner of the room. Relaxing, Hanji turned her heel around and opened her mouth to speak just when Levi shoved something in her face.

Hanji gulped when she noticed a flash of amusement in his gaze. This is not going to be good, she could feel it in her veins. "U – uh… Levi, why did you give me a broom?" She asked nervously.

He crossed his arms on his hard chest, and with a raised brow, he replied simply. "Since you enjoy hearing yourself spew senseless shit, I figured you could at least make yourself pathetic self useful by cleaning up my office awhile you listen to yourself ramble on."

"What!" Hanji cried, holding onto the broom.

A menacing glower was all it took for the brunette squad leader to clamp her lips shut tightly. With a sadistic smirk on his lips, Levi said grimly, urging her to get lost. "Well, get on with it. I don't have all day, I want it done when I come back."

_Sadistic bastard! _

Hanji grumbled as she proceeded to dejectedly sweep the spotless area around her, she heard the door close behind her and instantly a maniacal smile shot up her face. "_Hehehe_, he thinks he can fool me, that clean freak." She muttered in amusement, dropping the broom and skipping towards the door. Silently, she cracked it open and popped her head outside, hoping that she wouldn't get caught by the hawk-eyed Levi.

There was no way she would spend her day cooped up in this room, even if it meant experiencing Levi wrath later on, there was much better things to do.

Like stalking a certain Lance Corporal to see what he was up to. Hanji Zoe had a clue where he was going to though.

**-x{O}x-**

"That stupid midget clean freak son of an asshole." Ida Starke launched into a string of curses, wringing the water out from her cleaning cloth. She began wipe the counter of the dresser, wincing when she saw that her ivory white cloth was still spotless after she was done. "This place is as clean as hell!" She shouted exasperatedly.

Hanji Zoe could barely contain her laughter when she heard Ida's irritated voice flowing into the hallway, biting onto her tongue, she carefully peeked from her hiding spot, seeing Levi prancing outside his room with a deep frown in his head.

"Kekeke. Now this is a comedy I would buy tickets for." Hanji stifled her laughter, trying various ways to shut up, like pinching herself so that she wouldn't get caught. There was no way she was going to miss this for all the Titans in the world - Levi Ackerman, the cold stoic unmoving Corporal was finally asking someone out for on a _date_. Straining her ears, she listened to their conversation.

Finally, Levi with a determined frown swung open the door with a loud bang earning a loud squeal from the frightened red head inside. "_WHA_!"

Ida frighten demeanor immediately changed when she saw Levi standing by the door. "You scared me! I thought you came for my heart or something!" She complained, wrinkling her nose.

"No one wants your stinking heart." Levi defended dully, leaning against the door frame. He watched her carefully, as if to contemplate something.

The redhead frowned nervously under his scrutinizing glare, wondering what she had done wrong this time. Picking up her dropped cloth, she went back to her cleaning. "I am almost done with your room, don't make such a big fuss, I already trying my best- OW!"

Her explanation was cut short when Levi smacked the back of her head with his palm. Rubbing her heart, she snapped her incredulous eyes towards the culprit. "What was that for?!" She demanded hotly.

Levi glowered at the pouting red head before replying grimly. "Listen when your superior is about to talk."

Wondering what she had done wrong, Ida pursed her lips and crossed her arms against her chest, watching him expectedly as Levi reverted back to his emotionless expression. "Ok, what do you want this time Levi?"

"Ida…" Levi began slowly, eyeing on her so intimidatingly that even the obnoxious red head shrank back in fear at his glare. "Do you… want to go _slaughter_ some Titans together with me or something?

"_PFFT_!" Hanji slapped her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to bite back her laughter. She could feel her stomach clench down painfully at Levi pathetic '_request'_ for a date in an effort to cheer Ida up. Sure, she had suggested to do something that interest both of them, but she could have never expected in her wildest dreams that Levi would come to a conclusion that they was the only _mutual interest _both of them had!

Ida blinked, and blinked, and blinked. But no matter how many times she blinked, she couldn't understand what her Captain was asking of her. Pointing her herself, she mumbled out nervously. "You... want me to go along with you to kill Titans? Like together? Alone?"

Levi nodded swiftly. "As long as you don't leave my side, it would be troublesome if you died."

In truth, Levi was expecting a _'Yes Sir' _or something along that line from his red head partner, but all he got was a wet cloth being thrown to his face and an extremely infuriated red head in front of him.

"What the hell. I knew you were a rude bastard, but you're an insensitive clean freak midget!" Ida screamed, pointing an accusing finger at a paralyzed Corporal. "Even after all the things we have been through you want us to go out and kill some damned Titans for the sake of a challenge?! Plus, your leg is fucked up you can't even fight now! Is this your new way of insulting me huh?!"

Gripping onto her cleaning bandana that Levi insisted that everyone wear when they are doing their chores, she threw it on the floor at stormed out of the room in anger. "I am not going to tolerate your shit anymore! You clean this place yourself! _Despicable_ bastard!"

It took Levi a few moments to finally gain back his senses, hissing irritably when he felt the wet spot on his cheek where the dirty cloth landed. He grumbled to himself, storming out of the room to follow after the raging redhead to give her a piece of his mind for her insolence.

"_BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA_!"

A distinctive maniacal laughter distracted him from pursuing Ida and Levi immediately snapped his eyes towards the source of the laughter.

"L – Levi… Y- you…" Hanji clutched onto her stomach and she tried to speak coherently through her boisterous laughs. Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at murderous aura clinging onto Levi, usually it would be enough to shut her up, but she couldn't help but laugh this time.

"That wasn't even romantic at all! I know I said to find something to do together that involves both of your mutual interest but… Talking about killing Titans?! HAHA! Might as well cheer her up by using Titan body parts! You're such an idiot, what do you think you're doing- EEK!"

Levi trembled in embarrassment and anger, immediately gripping onto the snickering squad leader's collar. He lifted her up easily in the air, glaring menacingly at her. "Is that all you wanted to say, shitty glasses?" His voice was menacing, his expression spelling death.

"Ah! I am suffocating!" Hanji kicked in the air, grabbing onto Levi's iron grip on her collar. "Ok! I give up! I give up!"

But Levi merely glared at her, debating if he should just slice her on the spot. Hanji gulped nervously, opening her mouth to speak. "But seriously though, don't you think that was a little bit too insensitive? She is depressed because her friends are dead because of a Titan, you know? Of course she took it the wrong way!"

"_Yelp_!" Hanji squeaked when the grip on her collar tightened, blocking out her air passage. "O – ok! I am… seriously going to have a problem breathing!"

With a last threatening glare, Levi tossed her angrily to the ground. Hanji wheezed and spluttered before shouting out to a retreating Corporal back. "You should get a more feminine point of view!"

"I don't want your fucking advice." Levi turned back and gave one last murderous sharp glare at Hanji before stalking off.

Entering the mess hall, Levi noted that it was at its usual boisterous and idle state. This place was after all, one of the few places where Recon Corp soldiers could simply relax without fretting over Titans. Thought the mood was overall pleasant, still a certain sadness clung to the air, occasionally if he watched closed enough, he could see a flash of grief and despair when the soldiers eyes darted to the empty seats beside them – seats where their fallen comrades once resided.

"What's he even doing here?" Connie wondered out loud when he noticed Levi by the door. "I thought he was injured after that whole female Titan fiasco."

"Apparently he's recovered," Armin said, as Lance Corporal Levi limped through the crowd of soldiers, his cold eyes seemingly scanning the sea in search of something. "Who do you think he is looking for?"

"Perhaps he's here to clean the place." Jean snickered at his jest. The new group of trainees had acknowledged the elite Corporal strange obsession for cleaning things thanks to a certain loudmouth Titan shifter recruit.

"Sorry to burst your bubble you little stinking brat, but I am looking for Ida Starke." A cold voice behind them drawled.

Armin and Connie both gasped, and Jean looked quite taken aback and pale by the sudden appearance of the Corporal. They all hastily stood up and saluted. "C – corporal!"

"Calm your brat asses down." Levi rolled his eyes at the saluting trio, before looking around at the mess hall once again. "Where is Starke?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen her." Armin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, nervous at the intimidating questioning look that Levi was bestowing upon them.

"If you see her, tell her that I demand her to come to my office immediately." Levi words spilled through gritted teeth, and the three recruits paled at the sound of his menacing voice, wondering what had gotten him so angry.

"Y – yes sir!" Jean saluted immediately, relieved that Levi had ignored his previous jest.

With a firm nod, Levi stalked off. Leaving the three recruits to let out the breaths that they were holding. "What could he possibly want with Starke?" Jean sounded concerned. "This is the first time he's even been out of his office since his injury."

"He was limping pretty badly." Connie whispered back, eyeing at the retreating back of the famed Corporal. "Must be something pretty important for him to come get her himself, you think that they are quarreling again like what Eren said?"

Armin picked on his left over food uneasily, watching Levi scan the crowd once more. "Don't think so. Perhaps he just wants to assess her well being. Starke-san was pretty depressed over the death of her friends you know."

The three slipped into silence as they contemplate over Armin's words. Eld, Petra, Oluo, Gunther – the soldiers whose talents were head and shoulders above any normal solider, hand picked by Lance Corporal Levi himself. They were fearsome Titan slayers, each holding a record for their Titans killed, and yet they were butchered - every single one of them, wiped out and gone.

The recruits could only shudder when they think about what awaits them in the future.

Levi Ackerman was growing increasingly annoyed at the disappearance of Ida. He would have Hanji to thank for this mess. It was an error of judgment on his part for even considering her stupid advice. That woman only knew how to experiment on Titans, what on earth was he thinking of listening to her shitty advice?!

In the corner of his eyes, he picked out a tuff of golden hair and immediately zeroed in on the subject on his interest. Going forward, he knocked the table to get the attention of the two females who were so engrossed in their conversation.

"Ah! C – Corporal Levi!" Krista Lenz immediately stood up to greet him, surprised at his appearance.

Ymir scowled at the sudden intrusion, she held Krista arm back defensively. "What do want, sir?"

"Sit." Levi commanded, pulling out the chair and plopping down. He crossed his arms over his chest, studying the golden haired female in front of him. _Yes_, she would do. Someone like her would definitely know things in comparison to that fanatical insane squad leader. "Krista right?"

"Y – yes!" She mumbled nervously, appalled that Levi would even acknowledge to someone like her. Her skills were nowhere great and she didn't really do much to stand out. Did she do something wrong?

"What do you want with Krista?" Ymir immediately questioned him, not happy with the way that Levi was looking at her friend.

"Is this the way you talk to a superior?" Levi replied grimly, not once turning his head to acknowledge her. "I want to ask her a question, so cool your ass down and shut up for a minute will ya? Your obnoxious screech is hurting my ears."

Ymir swallowed to ease her dry throat but still kept her glare pinned on him. Krista fidgeted in her seat, avoiding eye contact with the legend in front of her. "May I ask why you are looking for me, Sir?"

"What do you do when you want to cheer up?"

Ymir was so taken aback by his question that she even dropped her glare for a moment. Krista blinked, puzzled. She had expected Levi to berate her for lousy skills, not ask her a question like this. "Wh – what?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Levi growled, causing Krista to squeak in fear.

"Yes! I heard you, Sir!" Krista sped through her words like a charging Titan, fearing that she would have to experience his _'wrath'_ that she heard everyone talk about in the legion. "Uhm… When I am sad, I tend to eat something sweet…" She admitted ruefully, playing nervously with her fingers.

_Bulls eye_. Levi nodded approvingly at her answer. That sounded like someone he knew. "Go on." He urged her to elaborate.

"Like… Cake or something!" Krista eyes lighted up at the sound of it. "Whenever I was sad when I was younger, my care taker would _feed_ me some sweets, but cake was always my favorite!"

"_Tch_, you can be such a baby at times." Ymir teased from beside her.

"Hey! Don't say that, Ymir!" Krista pouted at her friend's remark. "Anyway, may I know why you are asking this, Corporal – _Eh_?" She had turned her attention back to Levi sitting on the chair in front of her, only to find out that he was already making her way out of the mess hall.

Confused, Krista turned to her best friend beside her, as if asking her if she knew what was going on. Ymir shrugged idly, going back to eating her bread. "Your guess is as good as mine, Kirsta."

**-x{O}x-**

"Explain to me why Eren keeps almost getting killed since he's been hanging around you, Humanity's strongest woman." Mikasa snarled, her expression so frightening that even Armin was taken aback. Her death glare, however, was directed at one person.

"How the fuck would I know, you gloomy brat. He's such a pain in the ass, I want to feed him poison sometimes." Ida growled back in a voice so cold, that most of the legion watching shunned away from her in fear.

Eren Yeager sweat dropped at the two furious women in front of him. He had made a blunder when he was out practicing with Ida and had gotten himself injured and because of his little accident, Eren knew that it was going to start raining blood soon.

"Ah, _uhm_!" Eren tried to interfere. "I am fine now! Please calm down both of you!"

But his plea seems to have fallen on death ears as Mikasa continued on with her accusations. "If you can't protect Eren by yourself, then you're just a useless pipsqueak with no skills at all!"

"If you want to protect that little Titan brat so much, why don't you stick to him like the creepy stalker girl you are?!" Ida clenched her fist, infuriated at the recruit's insolence. She knew that Mikasa was overly protective of Eren, but she wasn't about to let her berate her for something that the clumsy Titan brat had gotten himself into.

In all truth, Mikasa was jealous that Eren had been sticking to the red head superior more than he was to her. She was prodigy. Eren could have come to her anytime he needed help with training. Plus, she didn't trust the Ida with Eren yet.

"I would! If you would stop disappearing with him all the time!" Mikasa argued back.

Ida glare hardened, not caring if she was looked like an immature adult at this point. "That only proves how much of a creepy stalker you really are!"

Hanji Zoe finally intervened. With a warm awkward smile, she stepped in between the two women and tugged Ida away. "Look at how much you two frighten my poor specimen oh, I mean, Eren. It's just a little scratch, nothing that his instantaneous amazing regeneration capabilities wouldn't heal!"

Eren exchanged uncomfortable glances with Mikasa and Ida, not liking the sound of Hanji's fanatical enthusiasm. Immediately Mikasa held onto Eren protectively. "Don't you think about experimenting on him!"

For once, Eren was grateful for Mikasa constant nagging and fussing, he would have hated to sit down for hours again listening to Hanji ramble on about his amazing Titan capabilities.

Ida looked away and sat down, finally deciding that didn't want to continue this pointless argument with a petty gloomy brat. "Whatever." She mumbled, poking her dinner with her fork.

Dinner as usual was a noisy affair. Levi watched over this scene from his table with an impassive stare, throwing fleeting glances over at Ida, who was seated with the members of the 104th Trainee Squad at another table.

Suddenly, Levi sat abruptly up from his table and went towards the kitchen.

Mike threw him a questioning glance. "Levi? What are you doing?"

"Where is he going?" Erwin echoed, looking up from his meal. Levi ignored both of his questions and continued on with his walk.

Hanji, who was observing Eren minor wounds at the Trainee Squad table, looked up excitedly when her sharp ears picked up her commander's question. It took just once look at Levi before she threw Eren's hand back at him and scrambled over to Erwin's table.

"Oh god, oh god! It's happening, I just know it!" Hanji snickered excitedly, plopping down next to a perplexed Mike who choked on his bread when she suddenly slammed into him.

"What is happening?" Erwin inquired sharply. Hanji's eccentric behavior was a common occurrence, but this time, something actually caught her excitement awhile she was studying Eren, her precious specimen, so it had to be important.

"Just watch!" She giggled, a wide mischievous smile split across her face, skipping excitedly back to the Trainee's Squad table.

"Eh? Why is Corporal Levi holding onto that cake?" Armin wondered, when he saw that Levi was approaching with a frosted chocolate cake. "Are we having a celebration?"

Jean shrugged, looking up curiously from his plate. "Beats me, what is there to celebrate after all? I mean we just failed out mission."

Ida was too engrossed in poking around her meal and brooding in ways to punish Mikasa when Levi plopped something in front of her. "Eh?" She jumped, staring at the delicious looking cake. She averted her eyes to Levi, who was now looking at her with the same frown that he always had.

"Ok everyone! Today is Starke's birthday, so we are celebrating!" Hanji suddenly piped up, figuring that her comment would be convenient for Levi. The whole legion murmured in surprise, all eyes pinned on the unsuspecting redhead.

"B – but it isn't my birthday!" Ida retorted, her mind still swimming with confusion.

Hanji paused for a moment, before replying with a maniacal awkward smile. "Ok! We are celebrating over Eren's amazing injury so that I can gather more data-"

She didn't get to finish her speech when Levi launched a kick at her back for interrupting. Hanji looked at him at disbelief. She was just trying to help! A perplexed red head was still staring at Levi at this point, ignoring Hanji protest at how ungrateful the Corporal was and waited for Levi to explain the bizarre situation to her.

He gestured impatiently to the still uneaten cake. "Eat it, dumbass." Levi said flatly, noticing that she was looking at him.

"Oh my god! It's cake!" Sasha shrieked in excitement, drooling visibly at the sight of the expensive looking cake. She swooned over it with greedy eyes, her fingers etching closer to her object of interest. "You will share won't you Starke-san? EEK!"

Levi slammed his hands on the table, causing Sasha to abruptly snatch back her fingers. He glowered threateningly at the frightened recruit. "Keep your greedy hands off, you thieving pig."

Tears accumulated in Sasha eyes' as nodded furiously at his commands. Ida was paralyzed to her seat, staring at the cake as if it would give her an explanation. "Is this an attempt to poison me?" She mumbled to herself, looking at the delicious cake dubiously.

"Are you so pathetic to a point you don't know how to eat a cake?" Levi grumbled impatiently, sitting down beside her. He grabbed a spoon and jabbed the cake, extending the bite towards Ida. "Eat it."

Flustered, Ida angled away from the spoon, mumbling incoherently as her mind tried to keep up with the appalling situation. "Huh? Uh… This is… _What_?!"

Incredulous whispers suddenly broke out across the dining hall like wildfire.

"Oh my god." Levi could hear Sasha's whimpered cry from down the table.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her obliviousness, he was becoming greatly aware that every one was looking at them. "Just eat it already!" Levi shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"AH! UFF!" Ida screams were muffled by the sudden intrusion of delicious sweet pastry, she stood up angrily with her mouth full. "What the fuck do you think you are-" She paused when the sweetness flowed through her palette, pleasuring her sweet tooth. She couldn't help but grin at the divine heavenly taste.

"Good?" Levi asked, his tone making it quite clear what answer he expected to receive.

Ida nodded her head, feeling all her anger melt away with scrumptious taste in her mouth. She beamed happily when she swallowed, licking her lips. Wanting more of the divine cake, she extended her hand out to reach for the spoon in Levi's grasp.

"Hey! Give that to me!" Ida pouted when Levi angled the spoon away from her.

"No." Levi replied grimly. Hanji was muffling her laughter when she realized what Levi was doing. Things are not going to turn out well again. Hanji could feel it in her bones.

Ida frowned, anger flashing her eyes when she realized what Levi was trying to do. "You are the one who gave the cake to me, so hand the spoon over!"

"I said no, so shut the fuck up and clean the cream off your cheek. You're an embarrassment." Levi grumbled irritably, digging the prized spoon back into the scrumptious cake.

But unfortunately for Levi, Ida had misunderstood his intentions once again. Upset that Levi was depriving her of the glorious cake in front of her, Ida was determined to get the spoon from him. "Give it to me!" She extended her hand out, trying to grab the spoon away from his grasp.

**_SPLAT!_**

"Ah!" Ida gasped loudly and retracted her hand when she realized what she had done. She gulped nervously when she heard the reoccurring gasps from the onlookers around her.

_Shit_, just what had she done?

"I am sorry! I wasn't looking in front of me!" Ida quickly apologized, shrinking back in fear as Levi's intimidating glare hardened. "I didn't mean to dirty you!" She scrambled to make things up for her mistake. Dread was making it way to her stomach, there was no way Levi was going to forgive her for this!

She had just committed the greatest sin that no one in the legion had ever dared to accomplish – she had smashed cake on the famous Lance Corporal Levi's face. She had _dirtied_ the _clean freak_.

"Ida…" Levi finally muttered. His cold glare still pinned on her as the small spoonful of cake slid off his cheek, leaving a trail of cream.

"A – ah… Yes?" Ida asked nervously in a small voice. In one quick movement, Levi grabbed the tray that housed the glorious cake and…

**_SPLAT!_**

"…You can eat the remains, I am going to wash up." Levi told her in a cool voice, getting off his seat and stalking off. Ignoring the wide-eyed stares, he turned his heels and slipped out of the hall – leaving everyone to stare in shock at the elite fiery haired woman that had her face buried in cake. He closed the door, leaving a impending frenzy at his wake.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"AHH! STARKE-SAN! PLEASE CALM DOWN, CAKE IS FLYING EVERYWHERE!"

"AT LEAST CLEAN THE CAKE OFF YOUR FACE FIRST!"

"SASHA! DON'T EAT THE CAKE OFF THE FLOOR!"

**-x{O}x-**

Hanji Zoe couldn't help but laugh whenever she saw Levi Ackerman, she couldn't help it.

"Oh god, don't you think that doing that to her was a bit too much? I mean you smashed the cake that was supposed to cheer her up onto her face! _HAHA_!" Hanji slid into the vacant chair beside Levi. She felt that her sides would split open if Levi continued on with his fail attempts in trying to cheer Ida up.

Levi glared at the laughing squad leader with upmost annoyance. Hanji, oblivious to the murderous glare, continued on. "I mean, seriously! You could have just told her you wanted to feed her instead of denying her the spoon! She's even more pissed with you now!"

Grabbing onto Hanji's head, he slammed her face towards the table in anger. "Shut up, shitty glasses. Damn woman, you really don't know when to shut up." Ignoring the cries from Hanji awhile she held onto her bleeding nose, Levi picked his teacup up, noticing the silent visitor sitting at the very edge of the table.

Oh damn it. He had already come this far. What is asking another person going to do?

"Ackerman." He called out, happy that the teacup was blocking his scowl as he brooded over how his attempts had all failed. "You have been talking to Ida lately..."

"Don't beat around the bush and just spit it out." Mikasa replied flatly, her steaming cup of tea warming her palms. She already knew what he was going to ask of her.

"Sweets. Things. Clothes." Levi couldn't believe the words that were exiting his mouth. "Do you have any idea what she likes?"

Mikasa looked up from her cup impassively, pausing for a moment before replying. "She likes people taller than her."

Levi choked on his tea at her flat reply awhile Hanji doubled over in laughter beside him. Slamming his teacup down and wiping his mouth. Levi decided that he had enough of this nonsense that he had gotten himself into, what was he even thinking in the first place? It was so out of his character to do useless things like this. He would have rather do shitty paperwork over this any day.

"I told you… _hehehe_. Women are far more complex than battle strategies Levi!" Hanji spoke through her boisterous laughs.

He agreed with that statement whole-heartedly, Ida Starke was just more puzzling to him than a horde of Titans.

"_Tch_. Whatever, this is a waste of my time." Levi got up from his seat, livid at himself for even bothering to attempt to cheer Ida up. Scoffing, he decided that they he was not going to bother with that childish troublesome amateur partner of his, she can brood over her inferiority for all she wants.

"Corporal." Mikasa voice halted him in his steps. She looked at him with listless eyes devoid of any emotions. "Sometimes, it's just good to be direct."

He scowled, making an annoyed noise under his nose. _Direct huh?_ That is never going to happen.

**-x{O}x-**

Ida couldn't understand what Levi was thinking, in fact, she never _understood_ him. From the days where they first met, she never understood his uncanny habit of cleaning, she never under stood why he was so specific on rules and she never under stood why Levi was giving her cake out of all things now.

Sighing, she walked through the hallway grudgingly, trying to crack her brain on what the hell her Captain was eating for him to act so out of character. She sighed again as she headed back to her room slowly, attempting to organize her thoughts. In the end, she hadn't gotten any of the answers she was looking for and had an argument that led to her getting her cake smashed in her face. Ida decided she needed to put her curiousness aside for the night and to sleep it off.

Until, she found the devil incarnation standing in front of her and blocking her pathway. "What do you want now? I am exhausted."

"Choose a place to go to, it is an order." Levi told her simply.

Ida was stunned, as if a lighting bolt had struck her. "W – what?"

"There is some where you want to go right? Choose it, and let's go." Levi grumbled in annoyance at how slow Ida was in figuring things out.

"Outside the headquarters?" Ida inquired with wide eyes. "Have you forgotten? We are on probation until the date of Eren's trail arrives."

"I can go wherever the hell I want." Levi retorted snappily, looking increasingly irritated.

She froze in shock, not knowing what to say. Ida had always though that Levi was an unaccommodating kind of person, but surprisingly, he also shrinks the rules. But the question is, _why_ now? With that thought in mind, Ida dubiously questioned his intentions. "Are you trying to get rid of me quietly or something?"

"Ow!" Ida held onto her forehead when Levi flicked it.

Glowering, Levi demanded in a grim voice. "Don't just stop and ask stupid shitty questions and just choose already, you little annoying brat."

Rubbing her forehead, Ida considered his offer for a moment, her lips suddenly twitching upwards when a malicious thought crossed her forehead. "Well, if you really insist…"

**-x{O}x-**

"This is one of the best perks of being a solider!" Ida shouted gleefully, the cool breeze blowing her hair and kissing her cheeks. "_Wow_! Just like I thought, this scenery is awesome up here!"

"EEK!" Ida was suddenly felt gravity pull her down when Levi released his hold on her legs. She sniffled and rubbed her sore bum, winched painfully. Glaring at her_ 'ride'_ up the wall, she complained. "What gives?!"

"Well, aren't you clumsy." Levi muttered sardonically, crossing his arms across his chest. The pain on his injured leg stung, but kept a cool composure on his face.

Ida frowned, pushing herself and towards the edge of the wall. She sat down on the edge and dangled her feet in the air, loving the crisp air on the top of the wall. "Doesn't your leg hurt?" She inquired.

"If you really care about my well-being you wouldn't ask me piggy back you all the fucking way up to the damned 50 meter wall would you?" Levi instantly shot down her concern with a scowl.

"True." Ida laughed softly at the contradiction, swinging her feet in the air. Levi immediately softened when she smiled and a comfortable silence enveloped them as they stared into the endless horizon beyond the wall.

"You know, I have never been up the wall, even after a year in the Recon Corps." Ida spoke softly, relishing in the beautiful endless night sky and the soft twinkling of the stars. "It's beautiful, just like I had expected ever since I was a little girl. I have always wanted to do this and look down on the city."

She turned towards the impassive Captain standing beside her. "Don't you think it's beautiful?" She urged him to talk.

Levi felt his heart paused at her question and uncharacteristic smile. "I guess it isn't so shitty."

"If you don't climb up the wall, you can never experience a feeling like this, there is no way you can see the endless horizon from within the walls." Ida continued on, a small sad smile still plastered on her face. "The world beyond the walls is so big and vast. When you look at the endless horizon, no matter how big your worries, you would feel that it's insignificant. An individual like me is just a small existence in the world after all."

Frowning, Levi darted his attention back to her. "Are you worried over the upcoming trail?" He guessed.

Ida shook her head briefly. "Nope."

"Oh?" Levi raised his brow.

"…You wanted to cheer me up, didn't you? That's the only reason you bought me to this place." Ida voice sounded distant. Slowly, she moved her eyes to observe the breath taking scenery in front of her.

"_Tch_. Why the hell would I do such a thing?" Levi defended poorly.

"…You don't have to worry about me. It's just that, when someone is injured or killed because of me, the regret always stays with me. But I am perfectly fine." Ida muttered softly, avoiding eye contact with him, suddenly her voice turned energetic like she was trying to distract herself from depressing thoughts. "That's why if it's in my power, I have decided to use my abilities in the most effective way."

"Didn't you say so, Levi? To choose the option that you believe that you wouldn't regret? That is why I have offered to help out in the upcoming mission, regardless of how I feel when I see that stupid bitch Titan once again… I have come to realize my emotions are insignificant. The reason I fight isn't to aid humanity in achieving victory against the titans, it isn't to avenge the lost lives, and it isn't so we can so can live without the fear of being devoured in Titan, I fight for the dream of accomplishing my fallen comrades hopes. I would do whatever it takes to get there… even if it cost me my life. I will fulfill the dream that my comrades gave their lives on to achieve."

"Aren't you afraid? This is first time you're fighting without me, I won't be there to save your shitty accident prone ass any more." Levi questioned with a tinge of concern, studying her small frame. She looked so small and fragile against the humongous wall.

"…Of course I am afraid." Ida dejected her gaze down, biting on her lips. "But… If I could be a shield for Humanity and use my abilities to protect everyone, I would fight even if means death…" She turned to look at Levi with a small smile. "This is the burden of our titles isn't it not?"

"…Have you given up on living?" Levi inquired firmly, realizing what she trying to say.

A small nervous chuckle erupted from her throat. "No, but I am not afraid to sacrifice myself for the sake of Humanity. Protect my comrades, and kill all Titans, that is my only goal now."

"From the standpoint of the Recon Corps, you are someone that we cannot lose." Levi retorted in a grim voice.

"I know that." Ida smiled softly, feeling Goosebumps pricked her skin when the cool night wind howled in the night sky that had just started to streak orange as the world transited into a new day. "But it doesn't matter if I die." She glanced towards Levi. "I mean even if the worst happens, Humanity still have you. You're Humanity's strongest aren't you? Every one can trust you with a peace of mind, I am insignificant worthless being."

Lifting her hand in the sky, she tried childishly to reach out for the disappearing stars. "You know, they say when you die, you become a star in the sky to watch over the people that you left behind on earth." Clutching her hand in the sky, she bought it towards her chest and closed her eyes, relishing in the tranquility. "…When I die, I am going to the brightest star, and I will watch over every one… Even an asshole like you..." She grinned at the final part.

Levi rubbed his face with his hand in annoyance. "Fucking hell… You really are a genuine brat aren't you?"

**_BAM! _**

"H – hey!" Ida rubbed the back of her head where Levi had landed a hard kick, tears welling up her eyes at the pain throbbing at the back of head. "What's with that?! Dropping me and then kicking me out of a sudden, what would happen if I fall and die huh?!"

She gasped when she saw the intimidating look crossing his face. Grabbing onto her collar, Levi pulled her towards him, anger flashing in his eyes. "This is what we call getting carried away, you stupid indecisive shitty brat. What kind of a stupid human would think about idiotic things like that?"

Pushing her roughly towards the ground, he squatted beside her. "Do you think by sacrificing yourself it will be successful for the revival of Humanity? Isn't that only because you wish to put your shitty guilty heart at peace that you are sacrificing yourself? That is not a sacrifice, only a brat's cowardly way to display sheer conceit. If you want to atone for your sins, then live and feel fucking guilt everyday instead of running away."

"You are better off benefiting humanity when you're alive and spewing shit all the time than when you're silent in your grave. You are not insignificant to us and if you put your stupid useless brain to use for once, you would know that." Levi growled through gritted his teeth, looking visibly upset. "So, not matter what, I won't let you die. It doesn't matter how many times you recklessly plunge yourself into a dangerous situation, I will always pull you out without fail. You won't die as long as I live." He promised.

Surprisingly after his harsh speech, Levi landed a large warm hand on her head, his voice suddenly lower and softer. "So… don't give up on yourself, you useless brat, live."

Tears bubbled up in her wide glass like eyes, those forest-green honest eyes that reflected every thing she was feeling like the purest form of water. Those eyes had always mesmerized Levi. Ida had always struggled to hold everything back but whatever the case, but Levi knew that her eyes were always honest.

"H – hey…" Ida finally mumbled, breaking out the awkward silence between them at his sudden outburst. A faint blush painted her cheeks as she meekly requested. "Can I hug you?"

Levi snorted sarcastically. "For what? Why should I permit your filthy hands touching me?"

A pregnant pause echoed between them and Levi sighed tirelessly when he saw the dejected look on Ida's pouting and blushing face. "Whatever, if it's just once." Extending his arms out, he looked at her with a bored expression. "Come here."

Honestly, Ida Starke could be such a child at times despite the intimidating front she put up.

A bright smile beamed across her face as wrapped her arms around him, embracing in the warmness that contrasted against the cool crispy night air. Laughing silently at how Levi was frozen at her touch, she released him and gave him a small awkward smile. "Aren't you cold?" She noted that he wasn't wearing his usual cloak.

"Tsk. Of course not." Levi replied dully, looking away.

Ida moved towards the edge of the wall and sat down. She patted on the empty spot beside her and lifted her green Recon Corp cloak up. "If I put this around us, we will be warm." She offered in a nervous tone.

She gulped when she noticed that Levi was glowering at her. "Uh… _No_?" She guessed meekly with an awkward smile, ignoring the acid glare that he was shooting at her.

Just as she thought that Levi was about to berate her for even suggesting such a shitty thing, she felt him move towards her and sitting down beside her. "Well?" He muttered grimly when Ida stood frozen at his unexpected agreement.

"Oh!" Ida shook her head quickly, sorting out her emotions and placed the cloak around him. "It's warm isn't it?" She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Levi didn't reply her, but merely stared at the horizon above. The gentle warm sun ray was already starting to peek through the horizon, signaling the start of another day. Ida gasped in awe when she saw the beautiful scenic view in front of her. "_Beautiful_…" She mumbled softly, unconsciously leaning her head towards her companion.

For a while, the two soldiers watched the beautiful sunrise in silence, hearing the birds sing in harmony as they welcomed the glorious sun.

"Hey… Levi…" Ida murmured softly, breaking the tranquil peaceful silence between them. But before he could reply, she moved forward and quickly landed a soft peck on his cheek. "Thank you." She flushed crimson as she took in his stunned look, praying that he wouldn't kick her off the wall for attempting such a bold move.

But well, if it was Levi who was going to kill her, frankly, Ida didn't mind at all.

Giggling, she rested her head back on his shoulder, trying to hide her rapidly growing blush. "…But that doesn't mean I am going to forgive you for fucking smashing that perfectly awesome cake in my face, you midget clean freak bastard."

As long as they are together, every thing was going to be alright, even if they are up against the world.


	15. Being a Leader & Insecurity Issues

**A/N: Hi there. I would like to exaggerate once again that this fanfic is based on the main SnK plot line but with my own little twist and turn on it. This chapter will contain spoilers from the manga. I don't want any PMs cursing me for spoiling the series for them, but if you hadn't read the Manga, do read it! It's amaze balls. I have never expected that my fanfiction would receive this much support! I am truly grateful for all the reviews/fav/follows! Thank you to all my reviewers who took that little bit of time to review! LOVE YA GUYS!  
**

**SnowFlakeChild: Thank you for writing a review! I am so happy that you liked it. :D  
**

**Guest: Thanks for leaving a review. Glad to know that it placed a smile on your face!  
**

**guest: HAHA, that sounds like a funny epilogue, I have some plans for the ending already. Still procrastinating over it though. So I can't say that it will be like that! But that really sounds so Levi and Ida-like. xD Thanks for leaving a review!**

**SNKrista: Keke, well, I don't really know if Ida is a virgin or not actually. Haven't decided on that yet. LOL. Honestly, I don't even have an exact age for her, just an estimated 23 - 28 years old. I am kind of indecisive when it comes to things like this, but we will see! Thanks for leaving a review!  
**

* * *

**__****Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie_

**Chapter 13 –Being A Leader & Insecurity Issues**

* * *

Click.

Ida Starke grimaced grimly as she secured the last of her gears. Grabbing her forest green cloak, she stared at it for a few moments, before swinging it around her shoulders and fastening it around her neck. A knock on her door disrupted her from her thoughts and she turned around.

"It's time." Levi Ackerman stated in a low monotone, leaning idly against the doorframe.

She stared at him briefly, before averting her eyes away. Ida was so use to seeing him in his uniform that she had forgotten about his unhealed injury. A cold lump formed in her throat when she realized this was the first time she was going on an operation without him. "I know. I am almost done."

"Do you want to quit?" He inquired firmly, observing her unrest state.

"When have you started to spew nonsense?" She shot back snappily, avoiding eye contact.

He raised a brow at her sharp comment. "Since I saw your shitty state."

Biting onto her lips, she forced herself to look at him. She breathed out heavily, before deciding to change the topic in her favor. "Your shirt is crooked." Ida pointed out, noting how black suit was shifted towards the left side. Seeing his un-amused expression at her comment, she sighed. "Where's Erwin?"

"With your team downstairs, we are waiting for your slow ass." He told her.

With her gaze still dejected on the ground, Ida heard him walk further into the room.

"Let's go then." Ida replied hastily, taking one last look at her reflection on the wall length mirror. _You can do this._ She told herself grimly, moving towards the exit of the room. She didn't realized that Levi was standing behind her and she bumped into him. Looking up at him briefly, she angled herself away from him and continued on her walk towards the exit.

"Those brats will be depending on your guidance." Levi reminded her just as she passed him, turning around to look at her, he continued on. "It takes more than strength to guide others."

Ida chuckled softy, pausing in her steps. Turning around to face to her Captain, she considered his wise advice for a moment before replying. "Save the talk. I know that well enough. It takes mental fortitude and quick initiative. You don't have to keep reminding me about that you know? I won't screw this up."

"Do you plan to do things freely again?" Levi confronted her with a scowl. "After all, you think it's fun to eat our strategies recklessly."

Smiling softly at his harsh accusation, she waved a hand as if to wave off his concerns. "I cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today. So don't worry about me and stick to worrying about taking care of your self since you will be surrounded by those Military pigs." She told him sardonically, moving towards the meeting room in the hallway.

"I hate having unnecessary casualties." Levi told her in a monotone. "Use your judgement properly to avoid blunders that may cost lives."

"I don't need your advice. I know what I am doing." Ida was growing tired of his constant reminder. She knew that Levi valued preserving human life and cares greatly for his subordinates welfare, but his constant nagging was getting a little annoying to her.

Just as Levi placed her hand on the wooden door leading to the room where the rest of the squad was waiting, Ida voice halted him. "Hey, take care of Erwin for me."

"Starting to mend your estranged relationship now?" Levi grimaced sarcastically, looking as bored as ever. "I can't promise you that with the shitty state I am in right now." He said, pushing the door open.

She greeted the people in the room with a stiff nod and a dull expression. Erwin stood up from his chair, holding onto a sheet of paper. "The military escorts will be arriving soon, remember your sham practice and your positions." Erwin told a bunch of recruits, before moving his gaze towards Ida by his sides. "Ida Starke will be your squad leader for this operation."

Ida moved her gaze towards Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Eren, members of her temporarily squad that she will take charge on. "Well, let's hope that we don't screw things over." She said in a grim tone.

**-x{O}x-**

**_BOOOOOM!_**

"What the hell is that noise?!" A Recon Corps solider shouted in panic when the impact of the loud boom resonated through the underground tunnels, shaking the narrow underground in its fury. A rain of dust dropped from above the brick roofs, showing signs of age.

Ida gritted her teeth in disdain. "It appears that they have failed to capture the Female Type Titan. Plan A has failed. Let's go!" Ida immediately started to hastily sprint through the underground tunnels, with members of the Squad 3 following behind her shortly.

She ran through the concrete gray stairs leading to the designated meeting spot with her squad. "OI!" Ida called out, waving towards a frenzied looking Armin, Mikasa and Eren running from the other end of the narrow underground passage.

"It's the third squad and squad leader!" Armin quickly told his subordinates, sprinting towards them to regroup. "Plan A has failed, we have to switch to Plan B right now!"

Ida opened her mouth to speak, but only a loud gasp of realization escaped her lips when she felt a distinctive rumble above the grounds above her. "GET BACK! SHE'S ABOVE US!" She screamed loudly to warn the other soldiers. With unprecedented reflexes, she grabbed onto a stunned solider collar and shot her grapple, reeling herself and the solider forward.

"WHA!?"

**_BWOOOSHHH!_**

The brick roof above them came crumbling down with the impact of the grotesque Female Titan foot, burying the screaming soldiers underneath, granting instant death.

"Squad leader!"

A loud cough echoed through the narrow tunnels, the dusty smoke from the fall of the roof dissipating into thin air, revealing a fiery-haired woman crouching down on the floor. Ida hissed in annoyance, her heart elevating when she realized she had just escaped a narrow death. She snapped her head back to look at the rubble, before moving her eyes to the solider she had grabbed before making her lucky escape.

An indescribable expression flashed across her face when she realized that the subordinate she had tried to save was half buried under the rubble, blood leaking out between the cracks of the rubble. There was no way that any human could survive a blow like that. She clenched down hard, reluctantly letting go of her grip on her fallen comrade's collar.

She had failed to save her subordinates once again.

Burying her emotions, she stood up hastily and turned around to look at her squad. She felt her chest tighten when she took in their stunned and frighten looks, reminding her that they were depending on her with their lives. She couldn't possibly afford to break down now, she was a leader today - people depended on her.

_That's right, you're doing great. _

"We got to help them!" Eren finally snapped out of her stunned state, charging forward towards the large rubbles to save the soldiers buried underneath.

Mikasa held him back by the shoulder, bellowing in a loud frantic voice. "Eren! You stay back!"

"But what about them?!" Eren argued back in disbelief that his adoptive sister would allow their subordinates to die like that.

Ida looked on with a bitter look, remembering how she used to be like that – allowing her emotions to get the better of her, reckless, naïve and completely stupid.

But where has that got her? A dead squad and a grieving heart full of regrets.

This is reality, there are bound to be casualties no matter how hard she tried. In a world such at this, Ida realized she had to keep going even if she failed instead going by her usual morals of fighting until she succeeded. There was no such thing as virtuousness or honorability in a cruel world like this. In a world where death was just as constant a flu, Ida couldn't afford to be grieving.

"Leave them, Eren." Ida commanded. "We will die here if we stay here any longer. The Female Titan is making a gamble. That crazy bitch made a reckless gamble that Eren wouldn't get crushed underfoot, and that makes the situation much more shitter for us. We will continue on with plan. Eren will turn into a Titan and assist the legion in capturing the Female Type Titan alive."

"She cut off our escape route and staying here is simply going to get our asses killed." Ida immediately took control of the situation, her brain actively plotting a way to get out this mess. Pursing her lips in annoyance, she turned back to the young Titan Shifter. "Eren. Turn into a Titan immediately."

"Yes!" Eren nodded in understanding, signaling them to come closer to him. "Come closer!" He called out, lifting his hand towards his mouth and biting down hard. His sharp teeth sank into his soft flesh, a pool of blood accumulating at his freshly instilled wounds.

"Eh…?" Armin echoed, seconds after realizing that Eren still had not transformed.

"Why now!?" Eren gripped onto the hand, the pain throbbing through his body. He fell to his knees, screaming in agony when the aching burn resonated through his arms and into his body. "Aw, shit! It hurts, damn it!"

"You can't transform without a clear goal in your mind right?" Armin asked softly, panic anchoring his tone. "Picture it in your mind in vivid details and try again!"

Eren bit onto his hand once more, feeling the agonizing pain surge through his veins. Despite the torment, he bit down again and again, each time harder and more violent, but not matter what - his body just wouldn't listen to his commands. "That's exactly what I am doing! But… it just doesn't work!"

Mikasa looked down grimly on her adoptive brother, crouching over to meet him at eye-level. "Isn't it all because you're hesitant… about fighting Annie?" Her voice was low and serious, accusing even. "Don't tell me that still think even now, that Annie being the Female Type might be just you imagining things? Didn't you see it happen before your eyes?"

"S – shut up!" Eren growled, his teeth still plunged deep into his hand, but the flickering determination in his eyes wasn't enough to convince Mikasa and neither were his words, "I am resolved to fight it, don't you get it?!"

Ida assessed the situation with a depressing look. "Forget it, let's stick to another plan. Mikasa and Armin, get out of here using the two exits simultaneously. The Female Type will surely go after one of you, I will handle Eren from here on. Let the Scouts deal with that bitch for the mean time, and make sure that you do your damnest to not your ass killed."

Mikasa and Armin nodded. "Let's go!" Armin immediately stood up, moving towards the destroyed entrance that they came from.

"W – wait! Squad leader what are you doing?! With this plan one of them will die for sure!" Eren called out desperately, but Ida simply ignored his pleas.

"If we stay here, all four of us will die." Armin argued grimly, looking back at Eren with a flash of disappointment. He raised his hand in a signal. "Mikasa, on your mark!"

"Mikasa!" Eren shouted desperately, hoping that his beloved adoptive sister would stop, but the jet-black haired female merely stood up and headed towards the hole. With another signal from Armin, she propelled herself out of the dungeon without another word.

"Squad leader!" He screeched in a severely distressed voice, looking back at Ida for answers. "How can you let those two fight against her?! They will die!"

**_BAM!_**

Ida launched a rough kick towards Eren, sending him flying towards the wall. Her emerald eyes were narrowed down vehemently at the boy. "You stinking brat." She growled menacingly with utmost hatred. "Do I need to beat your little Titan ass like how Levi did to knock some sense into you?"

"Ugh…" Eren held onto his bleeding nose, looking up with wide eyes at the approaching figure emitting a murderous aura.

Grabbing onto his collar, Ida pulled him towards her violently. She could feel the rage within her flare. "I am not as understanding as your friends, and I certainly do not give a shit about your opinion on your Titan turning bitch out there. What the hell is wrong with you?" Eren was really testing her limits, and soon enough, she would be at her _limit_.

"Ah… Starke-san…" Eren found it hard to reply her with the murderous glare she was emitting – she had seen her mad before, livid even, but the anger she was emitting now was on a whole other level. Her hands were trembling to hold back her anger, her eyes were flashing in rage and even her voice sounded strained, as if anchored and sore from the surge of pain she was feeling.

"We have the entrust the world, humanity and even our lives to you and this is how you repay us? By letting our subordinates get butchered alive like squealing pigs awhile you stay here and brood over your idiotic attachment to some girl?!" With a swing of her hand, she swiped a hard punch over his face. A dark malevolent look crossed her face.

"Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld!" Her voice cracked painfully, picking up a groaning Eren by the collar once again. "They died to save you and you're telling me that can't accept that little cunt out there killed your comrades?!"

"The one… who killed your squad mates…" Her voice grew low. "Is out there effortlessly killing your subordinates right now, innocent civilians are dying right now. Your friends, Mikasa and Armin are out there fighting to save you from her clutches and you're staying here like a little coward?!"

**_BWOOSH!_**

"WATCH OUT!"

It was too late. Eren's warning call was just a second too late. Suddenly, the tiles of the roof came crumbling down above them as the Female Titan plunged her foot into the tunnels, burying them underneath the rubbles.

She was going to die. Ida felt her heart stop for a brief moment and she felt her back hit the hard concrete floor. She waited with her eyes shut tightly for the heavy rubbles to consume her, squash her and end her life, but the expected pain only came in the form of searing hot pain shooting through her right arm.

Opening her eyes hesitantly, she gasped in astonishment when she saw Eren lying on top of her, taking all the weight of the rubbles and protecting her. "What are you doing?!" She cried in distress. There was no way Eren could take all the weight in his human form. He would die!

"T - Thank you for reminding me, squad leader..." Eren sounded strained, and Ida could tell that he was trying to tolerate the immense pain flowing through his body. Blood dripped him his head and flowed down to Ida's cheek. Tilting his head slowly, he saw that a rubble had fallen on top of her arm, injuring it. "Sorry… about your arm."

"What are you saying?!" Ida screamed, ignoring the pain throbbing in her arm. "You will die if you continue on with this!"

Eren smiled softly. "...Don't worry about that. It wouldn't be necessary."

"What?"

**_BOOOOM!_**

She shut her eyes instinctively as a bright light blinded her, she could feel the searing heat above her, the louds crackling sounds of the blinding lighting from above and the sounds of destruction as the debris around them gave way to the impact of transformation.

A mighty roar bought her back to reality and she snapped her eyes open, instantly realizing what Eren had done. Eren in his well-defined lean muscular Titan form hovered intimidatingly over her, blocking out the sunrays from the late after noon sun.

"…_Heh_, that stupid brat." Ida could only allow those words to slip past her lips as Eren roared another thunderous battle cry before charging towards the inner cities of Wall Sina.

"Squad leader!" Ida heard Armin's cry and she turned towards the running blonde hair male. "Are you alright?!" He immediately moved to remove the small but heavy rubble crushing her arm.

"I am fine." Ida merely muttered, looking onto her bloodied arm. She sat back up with the help of Armin and tried to move her injured arm. She grunted in agonizing pain when she realized she had probably fractured it.

"We have to get you to the medic straight away!" Armin offered, concern clouding his voice. Grabbing onto her arm and he assisted in lifting her off the ground.

"Forget that, I can still fight." Ida was determined to carry on with her mission despite the set back, her movements would probably be restricted, but she could still tolerate the pain for now. "What happened to Hanji's plan? Did it fail?"

Armin nodded his head, still holding onto her to support her. "The traps weren't enough to incapacitate the Female Type, our Scouts are currently trying to hold her back."

"We have to go then and regroup with Hanji's squad. We will assist Eren in battle." An unwavering flash of determination sparked in her emerald eyes. But there was something in her narrowed down cat like eyes that left Armin shuddering - it was the malevolent intent sparkling that displayed Ida's malicious thoughts.

Though Ida might show concern and loyalty to her comrades, there was a obvious indifference in her behavior when it came to eradicating things that threatened Humanity. Armin was glad that he wasn't a Titan right now.

**-x{O}x-**

She pushed herself past the half-destroyed city, smoke and fire raging. Ida didn't know how many homes were destroyed, nor how many people had died. But the extent of destruction only proved just how frightening a Titan's power could be. The endless phantom cries of the despaired haunted her as she flew pass grieving families and frighten civilians hiding in their houses. At the point, Ida knew that any more damage could be prove detrimental, they had to capture the Female Titan fast.

Spotting Hanji from a far, she pressed the button her hand grips and propelled herself towards the top of the roof, hearing Armin landing behind her a few seconds later.

"What is this?" Moblit Berner, a member of Hanji's squad said when he observed the destructive power that the two battling Titans have left on the city. "Squad leader, even if we capture the Female Type, they might destroy the whole city first!" He pointed out, too troubled by the squad leader's unprecedented actions to remain silent.

"We still do it regardless." Hanji told him rigidly. A shiver passed down the leader's back and the hair on her neck stood up as witness another house effortless destroyed as the Female Titan crashed into it. "This is Erwin decision."

"Let's get ready to capture that cunt."

At the sound of Ida's voice, Hanji and the rest of the platoon turned around. "Starke! Your arm!" Hanji immediately noted her bloodied arm, but was stopped by Ida from saying anymore.

"Leave it, we have much more important things to do now." She reminded her, looking onwards towards the two Titans involved in a bloody battle.

"Ah…" Hanji rubbed her face, pushing her glasses up towards her head. "Levi is going to kill me for letting you get injured you know?"

Ida made an annoyed noise, shooting her an acid glare before deciding that it was much more important to secure the Female Type now than to get into a useless bicker with the eccentric squad leader. "We will wait for Eren to incapacitate her before we move, they will blow us away if we interfere now. Be on standby."

After a resounding yes of understanding from the platoon, Ida moved her gaze and concentrated on the violent battle between the two Titan Shifters. Eren charged forward, grabbing onto the Female Type leg before it could land a hit and threw her violently across the city.

"Look at that brat go." Ida's whistled with a sense of pride and fondness.

"This time, it seems that he is retaining control." Hanji noted expectedly, watching Eren chase after the Female Type, destroying every object in his way.

"But Eren has never managed to beat the Female Titan." Armin pointed out in a depressing note.

"Now that he's a Titan, he must be prepared to fight." Jean argued. "He won't go down that easily."

"Willpower isn't enough in a battle." Armin stated firmly. "You should know that Jean. Defeating Annie will require far more than that."

Jean watched in dismay as the Female Type lunged towards the Eren lying in the pile of dermis of a destroyed house, throwing violent punch after punch at his healing and disabled body. The image of massive amount of steam pouring off Eren as he was pulverized came back to the forefront of his mind, there was no guarantee that Eren could win. He watched as Eren got up and tried to deliver a hit to her, but was only knocked back with a immense kick to his stomach.

The impact of the destructive kick set out a strong wind towards the all directions of the city. The scouts covered their eyes with their arms and dug their feet firmly to the roof just as the strong wind hit them. The impact of the hit was so strong that the wind generated the motions could have easily blown any human away.

"She's just too strong!" Armin cried out, noticing how Eren's Titan form was completely incapacitated and immobile, the steam from his healing injuries streaming out of his body in massive amounts. "We have to help him!"

"No. Eren will beat her." Ida's cold voice stopped Armin in his tracks, watching Eren's Titan form with a twinkle of mystery. "I have honed skills into that little useless brat after all, if he fails and dies, I would dig him up from his grave and kill him again."

She thought back to the times when she had taught Eren the ropes behind the gear as well as Martial Arts skills – it wasn't simply for the sake of improving himself, it was for the sake of defeating the Female Type. It was for the sake of getting revenge of her fallen squad mates that died in the hands of the Female Type.

Ida was determined to capture the Female Titan or die here without honor. She was going to make that bitch of a Titan pay.

As if on cue, a mighty roar was reverberated through the burning city and Eren risen from the ground, his body displaying streaks of glowing crimson red. He sprinted towards the retreating Female Type in an unimaginable speed and knocked her towards the ground.

"EREN!" Mikasa loud frantic cry was heard above the agonizing screams of the Female Type as Eren clutched down hard on her bony face, tearing through her muscles and crushing her bones. Blood drenched the area around them, painting the city of screams crimson.

"Don't!" Hanji shouted at Mikasa before she could launch herself towards the two Titans. "Right now we don't know if Eren can recognize you!"

The phantom cries of the Female Type distracted Ida from the argument happening beside her. She watch the gruesome spectacle with a face devoid of any emotions, relishing in the agonizing cries and the frighten look of the Female Type as Eren launched destructive blows on her over and over again. She felt invigorated, it was almost as if the agony the Female Titan was experiencing gave her energy and strength.

"The wall!" Hanji cried when the Female Type plunged herself towards the wall, her crystallized fingers digging onto the bricks. "Does she intend to climb it?!"

"_Fuck_! Split up and surround the Female Type! We must not let it escape!" Ida instantly issued the command, winching when the pain shot up her arm and tightened around her lungs, reminding her of her injury. Gritting her teeth, she tolerated the aching pain and launched herself forward to keep with the squad.

**-x{O}x-**

It was too late.

In only a handful of hours, they once again suffered a record-breaking losses in their mission to capture the Female Titan. This time, it wasn't the military who had lost their lives, but defenseless civilians as well. With the heavy reminder ever present, most of the soldiers hung their heads and slumped their shoulders, preventing them from even glancing ahead. The sense of heavy foreboding lingered like parasites.

Among the broken spirits, there were only a few heads raised. Ida Starke was staring relentlessly forward, eyeing the massacre that had just plagued the desiccating city. While she didn't outwardly show any signs of anguish, the heart wrenching scene playing out caused her to inwardly flinch. Just how many people died today?

With her chest constricting, she moved her emotionless gaze towards the immense skeleton bodies with dread hitting her stomach before averting her glance towards the large crystallized figure on the ground. Still holding onto her blades, she immediately began to assess the situation of her squad. Mikasa was holding onto an unconscious Eren, red square like marks dotting the sides of his face. Armin was beside his friends of course, assisting Mikasa to prop Eren up.

After mentally ensuring that her small squad was alive at the very least, she turned towards the figure beside her. "I thought you were injured."

Levi folded his arms around his chest. "I can still move a little, a move like that wasn't that strenuous."

"You're putting a strain on yourself." Ida berated him harshly.

She was surprised when Levi suddenly appeared in front of her and had managed to successfully slice the nape Eren's Titan form to extract him out before he lost his senses. Though she was wondered why he had changed in to his gear when he was exempted from the operation, she was secretly glad that he had decided to help out in this operation. Her arm injury slowed her down, and frankly, Ida wasn't sure that she would have made it on time to get Eren out of his Titan shell.

"Why are you injured?" He saw the large bloody patch on her cloak.

Ida shrugged, placing her blades back into her box. "Nothing serious."

Levi face hardened briefly before looking away. "You worked hard today."

Loud clanking sounds caught their attentions and they moved towards the crystallize figure in the open field.

"Damn it! What is this?! We have come this far and you won't say a word, Annie? Come out! Come out and finished what you started!" Jean screamed in angst, plunging his broken sword into on the impenetrable crystal over and over again. "Hey! This isn't fair, Annie!"

"Stop it." Levi grabbed onto Jean's shoulder. "It's useless."

"Use the wires to make a net!" Hanji ordered the rest of the surviving scouts. "We will tie it up and carry it underground!"

**-x{O}x-**

Ida wandered through the halls of the Recon Corps base, thinking. She had survived her first mission as a squad leader, yes, but they hadn't gained any information on from Annie who had encased herself in an impenetrable crystal. Though it wasn't what she had expected, she was at content that the Female Type was in custody, encased in a crystal or not.

She held onto her numb bandaged arm absentmindedly, thinking back to how Eren had saved her. He was probably in the recovery room now. Ida knew should have visited him earlier, but there were bigger things to worry about. Erwin had been summoned to the inner walls for questioning and Ida couldn't help but worry about the fate of her father. Not only were they heavy casualties among the civilians and military, the damage on city was beyond imaginable. There was no guarantee that Erwin wouldn't be held responsible. Ida could only hope that monarchy would see sense in what the Recon Corps were trying to do.

Trudging through the hallway, Ida mind flashed back to the shocking accidental discovery that had left the entire legion in a state of unease. _Titans? In the walls?_ Ida would have probably laughed at that insane theory if she hadn't been there to witness it herself. She could still remember the mortifying scene when the pieces of the wall fell when the Female Type destroyed parts of it in her quest to escape, revealing a immense but idle Titan in the wall. She still felt the shivers whenever she remembered the image, how it's pearl glass like eyes moved as if to inform the world that it was alive. As shocking as it is, every one could only wait patiently for Hanji's report on the investigation from Pastor Nick of the Wall Cult.

"_Oof_!" Ida stumbled backwards when bumped into something. Had she been wandering aimlessly around the halls so that long? Rubbing onto her forehead she gasped when Levi greeted her with his usual cold stare.

"What are you thinking about that you can't even see straight?" Levi spoke in an indifferent tone.

"Nothing." She denied flatly, though she knew it was a pathetic attempt. Moving to the tea set by the corner, she picked up two cups from the cupboards. "Want a drink?"

Levi watched her as she took the box of tealeaves from the drawers, noticing how she flinched every time she moved her injured arm. "Let me do that, go and sit." He offered, grabbing the tea sets from Ida.

"B – but!" Ida started to protest but clamped her mouth shut shortly after, knowing that a stubborn man like Levi would never change his mind after he decided that he wanted to do something. Sighing, she moved towards the benches, sitting down.

Weird though, Levi had always made her brew his teas and coffees. He wouldn't let any one else do it. Apparently according to his claims whenever Ida confronted him over asking her to do such a petty job when they are so many new recruits, it was because she knew his taste in beverages, the new recruits would only screw things over.

"Here." Levi placed a steaming cup of tea back in front of her and sat beside her.

Picking up the tea, she noticed it was of a different color this time, it was a pale green and the fragrant was different as well. It was only after she took a sip did she confirm her suspicions. "Herbal tea?" She asked.

"Good for pathetic injured folks like us." He told her with a monotone.

Ida was silent for a while after that. Her mind still wandering over multiple different things, her gaze blindly fixed on the wall in front of her. "Why didn't you sent me to the Military police back then?"

She was so distracted that she didn't even realize that she had spoken aloud until Levi hard voice broke into her wandering mind and pulled her back to reality. "What did you say?"

"_Ah_… nothing." Ida mumbled, going back to drinking her tea. She berated herself in her head for even asking such a question in the first place.

"If you're asking of the reason why I invited you to join the Recon Corps…" Levi started dully. "Well, you can't really send your commander's daughter to jail could you? That is like a direct message to ask for an ass beating."

Ida snorted at his words, she had gotten so use to his manner of speaking but Levi always seemed to come up with the funniest and weirdest way to describe things. "Ah, I see."

"But it wasn't only because of that." Levi continued on quietly, looking at the hot tea in his cup. "You reminded me of my past."

She blinked for the first time during the condition, now that she thought about it, Levi had never openly spoke of his past before.

He went on listlessly. "Foolish but strong and without a goal in life, but don't get me wrong, I never wanted to take a troublesome brat like you under my wing, it was a hindrance. But was a fire in your eyes that just didn't die, so I decided to give you a chance."

"Bet you're regretting it huh?" Ida muttered bitterly, looking down.

"I don't."

She snapped her wide eyes back at him again, surprise etched across her face. Before she knew it, a small smile spread across her mouth. "…But aren't I a trouble some brat?" She inquired.

"Trouble some, but not useless." Levi corrected her sharply. "You proved that today at least."

In all truth, Levi was proud of Ida today, though unexpected Ida had proven him wrong and had managed to rise as a leader for the new recruits. Yes, he was worried. In fact he couldn't even sit still in the carriage at the thought of her fighting alone without him. His worries were proven to be just paranoid thoughts when he saw how much he had evolved, though he was still glad that he changed into the gear, Eren wouldn't be alive if he weren't for him.

"…How's your leg?" A small voice inquired and he saw her peeking at his leg, but she couldn't get any information since his black pants covered his bandages.

"Better, probably need a week or two to heal." Levi told her in a cool voice. "What about your arm then?" It was his turn to inquire about her injury.

Ida chuckled at how silly their conversation sounded. "I am fine, just a little fractured. Nothing serious but it appears I would be playing sit and watch with you now since we are both unfit for battle now."

"Just when I was beginning to enjoy the quiet life of watching by the sidelines without your annoying voice." Levi grunted, but somehow Ida felt that his insult was sounding more like a tease.

"Oh come on. I bet you _missed_ me." Ida teased back. She didn't know why, but ever since the incident was the squad, she had grown closer to her Captain, which of course meant she was bolder with her words now.

Levi glowered at her, but Ida remained unfazed still keeping her little smile. "Yeah, I _miss_ you."

"Eh?" Ida smile was immediately replaced by a frown and a subtle blush on her cheek, did Levi just…? She was probably hearing things, there was no way that he said that he missed her. "W – what did you say?"

"Wipe that stupid look off your face and wait for me to finish my words. I am saying I miss putting your little brat ass in place and ordering you around like my slave." Levi smirked sarcastically, enjoying every bit of her flustered appearance.

"Sadistic bastard." Ida grumbled, glaring at him. Oh, how she wanted to reach out and strangle him to death, she could practically feel his neck around her hands.

Levi allowed an uncharacteristic smile to slowly tug on his lips. "Pleasure to be one."

She laughed softly at his words, hiding her smile behind the teacup that she holding towards her lips. They fell back into a comfortable silence. It was always like this with them – silent but comfortable, it was as if the pair was satisfied with just each other company, nothing more. At times there were no words exchanged, or even eye contact made. It was their thing – just sitting in the corner and drinking tea, staring into the space, never doing anything, but still, together regardless.

She shifting uncomfortable in her seat, gathering her courage. Ida raised her eyebrow as if in polite inquiry. "…So, what is going to happen to us now?" She quesitoned in a high disturbed tone.

He placed down his cup, his hard eyes narrowed. "Don't know. The Female Type wrecked havoc around town and turned herself into sleeping beauty right after. Not to mention the discovery of some huge ass Titans in the walls. Erwin probably has his hands full now. We can only wait for orders."

"To think that if one day they could walk all at once…" Ida commented in a sour note, her stomach twisting at that devastating thought. "How ironic, to think that the walls that protected us from the Titans outside are made up of the very same monsters."

"Well, life is always made up of this damned little ironies, that why living is shitty."

"Are you afraid?" The words escaped her lips before she could choke it back down. Ida swallowed to ease the dry tension forming in her throat, silently berating her self for even asking such a question. What was she going to gain by asking such a thing anyways?

He looked at her briefly with the same bored look he always wore. "A man who has nothing to lose is not afraid of anything."

"Don't you have anything in life that you value then?" Ida found herself asking. She knew it was prying but she couldn't help it.

"…" He paused midway in bringing the tea to his lips, as if paralyzed by her question.

"_Ah_!" Ida instantly sensed how uncomfortable he looked. "Sorry, it's rude to pry. It's just that, you seem so fearless all the time, always knowing what to do. You dedicate your life to the Recon Corps, right?" A brief sadness flashed in her emerald eyes. "…Sometimes I wondered how life would have been for me if I wasn't a solider. Perhaps I would have been married by now with beautiful children by my side. You know I would even be content if I was a farmer's wife."

"Do you regret becoming a solider?" He asked after a lingering moment of silence.

Ida smiled sadly at his question. "Of course not. If I wasn't a solider, I wouldn't get to meet you right?"

Time seem to have paused for a moment, the silence becoming obvious between them, but this time, the silence was uncomfortable, awkward even. Drinking the last of his tea, Levi slammed the cup back to the table. "Its really fucking noisy here."

Ida stared at his retreating back in silence, her eyebrows forming into a frown and her lips tighten into a thin worrisome line. Sighing, she moved her concentration back the steaming cup in front of her. Levi was always grouchy, she wasn't going to let some grump little midget ruin her mood.

But her resolve to stay unaffected was wavering as Ida found herself muttering angrily to herself with a pout. "What is wrong with that midget bastard?"

**-x{O}x-**

She was troubled.

Very, very troubled in fact.

As she stormed angrily through the halls, Ida didn't know if she it was a blessing or a curse that her troubles this time didn't involve the death of somebody she knew or because those damned man-eating Titans, but this time, she found herself having the problems of a normal average girl.

She was having _womanly inferiority issues_.

The young fiery haired woman had finally come to a bitter conclusion after a day of asking endless questions around the legion – she just wasn't attractive enough, perhaps she was disgusting and detestable to look at even.

And how just did she, Humanity's strongest woman and one of the top leading soldiers in the Recon Corp known for the strict and hot-headed temperament ended up brooding over her inferiority? Well, it all began with a simple request, a simple request that would spiral up into a huge traumatizing quest for answers.

"Eren."

She saw him stiffened like a pole at the sound of her voice. The young boy turned around almost reluctantly, his eyebrow twitching when he came face to face with his intimidating superior.

"Yes… Starke-san…?" He asked meekly, moving towards her in baby steps to see what she needed. His head was still bandaged up from the wounds he had obtained from fighting the Female Type Titan.

Emerald eyes looked upwards to the taller boy, but it was no doubt to any on looker who was the dominating one in their relationship. "Be my date." Ida commanded bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"_EH_?!" Eren would have fell to the floor if Ida hadn't grabbed him by the arm.

She frowned irritably, a tad bit offended at his surprising reaction. "I said… be my date for the upcoming gathering of the Military forces."

"No! I can't do that, I can't be your date!" Eren immediately launched in to an explanation at the sound of her cold voice.

"It's an order then." Ida wasn't about to give up any time soon, not only was she offended by Eren blunt and very, very honest rejection – this was a once of the life time opportunity!

The Military supreme commander, Darius Zackly, had decided to host a social gathering this year in an effort to mend abrasive relationships between the three divisions after the whole Female Titan fiasco. Of course, this gathering was only meant for the high-ranking officers, so why was Eren rejecting her and this rare opportunity?! She absolutely had no intentions of getting into a romantic relationship with him. Though it wasn't necessary to have a date, from all the rumors going around, it seemed that all the female soldiers had a date and Ida merely wanted someone to accompany her so that she wouldn't look like a loner!

But instead of her expected reaction, which involves Eren cowering at the sight of her fearsome scowl and agreeing to her request. The boy immediately held his arms out defensively as if trying to stop her from coming any closer to him. "P – please! I can't go with you!"

"Why not!" She demanded, furious and surprised that her infamous threatening scowl did not work on him for once. Ida was so sure that it would work, Eren had never defied her orders after all, he was a wimp when he came to her.

"I am… Going with Mikasa!" He tried to come up with a suitable excuse, but Ida immediately saw through his lies. It wasn't like Eren could stop his shivering legs anyways. He was terrified out of his wits of the fuming female in front of him.

Ida called out his lies mercilessly. "She's not even invited to go to the gathering and so are you." She was insanely infuriated at this point. Eren had to resort to lying to her to reject her, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I can't!" He spluttered out desperately, a panicked look in his eyes. "I really, really can't! I am sorry! I would be hanged by my neck if I were to go with you!"

And just like that, Eren ran away from her in panic, leaving Ida completely perplexed at his words. At this point, she was flabbergasted, partly because Eren had never once been defied her orders and also because she was regarded as such a terrible catch that even a fifteen year old boy wouldn't go on a date with her as mere friends!

Ida actually hadn't planned to go to that stupid gathering in the first place, but it was at the sound of the rumored amazing spread of food sponsored by Monarchy did she decide that she was going. They even had sweets for dessert, the finest sweets! She wasn't going to miss that for the world!

For all of breakfast she brooded over Eren's peculiar behavior – it was just so unlike the boy to defy her orders, even if it meant going on gathering as her partner. But never in her wildest dreams did she expect Eren to be so stubbornly defiant, he was always fearful of her. The more she thought about it, the more puzzling it was, the only other person that Eren feared more was no other than Levi, but it was irrelevant at this point, she was rejected by a damn fifteen-year-old boy with raging hormones!

Sure, she might have kicked and punched him around like he was no more than a mere punching bag, punish him whenever he placed a foot out of a line and sometimes she would secretly passed him her cleaning chores when Levi wasn't looking, but still! That wasn't a reason to reject her like that!

So, with that thought in mind, she simply came to a comforting conclusion that Eren was merely too afraid of her to think of her as a woman, she could be a little intimidating at times after all. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't attractive! Eren was simply too afraid of her!

Though she soon found out that was not the answer to her problems. After a little make over, Ida headed out in the legion to find her next target. With her luscious crimson hair released from her usual braids and allowed to flow down to her chest, and a little more makeup, she went to find Moblit Berner next.

He was he perfect target – a skilled veteran solider with more years of experience and under Hanji's command. There was no way he was intimidated by her! Plus, Ida saw the way he eyed when she first arrived at the Recon Corps, he was attracted to her to doubt.

So you could have imagined her disappointment when Moblit instantly paled at her request, spluttering uncontrollably as he backed away from her like she was Titan trying to devour him. "I can't! There is no way I can escort you to the gathering! I – I… am going with squad leader!"

After that scarring blunt rejection, Ida went back dejectedly to her room to look at her reflection once more. She had always been relatively confident in her looks – silky blazing red hair, large emerald eyes and flawless milk skin. She even had an acceptable figure, but she had lost to that four-eye idiot in terms of womanly appeal! Moblit chose Hanji over her! Was she really _that_ undesirable?

Was it because she was always so cold and distant? Perhaps that was the reason? Maybe every one found her hard to please woman? Crap, she just didn't know!

Having enough with the humiliation, Ida opted for a change of clothes. It was common knowledge that men were no more than hormonal meat bags that didn't think with their brains when it came to the opposite sex. If neither intimidation nor beauty could get her a date, then she was sure sexual appeal would. Ida knew that awhile enchanted by sexiness and beauty, men were easily manipulated.

Armored with an extremely tight revealing shirt underneath her training jacket, she went forward to the mess hall where she new her next victim would be – Mike Zacharius. Sure, he was a weirdo with an eccentric habit of smelling people and she did punch him in face the first time they met because he tried to sniff her. But it was also because of his uncanny sniffing habit that led Ida to believe that Mike was a _secret_ pervert at heart, which is perfect trait for her next target.

Ida made sure to have a subtle approach this time. She had forgotten that men liked the chase. Sitting in front of Mike in the mess hall. Ignoring the loud banter of the soldiers and the stares at her unusual attire. She began to openly flirt with Mike, occasionally revealing a little bit of her cleavage ever so often. She wore a smirk of certainty when she saw him pause briefly.

But to her utmost dismay, Mike blinked like he hadn't even noticed and went back to his lunch.

Not only was she completely embarrassed, but also her whole confidence level had taken a devastating plunge. Ida was so confident that it would work this time. She knew Mike was a serious and collected man, but certainly not a point that even her womanly features did not affect him! Giving up on her initial plan to get Mike to ask her to be his partner to the gathering, she bluntly opted to take the first steps.

"What?" Mike looked astonished, but with a straight face, replied her. "Sorry, no can't do Starke-san!"

At this point, Ida was shot down and full of anger for men. She'd given up on why they wouldn't respond to her advances and opted to threatening instead, she didn't care how desperate she looked. "If you don't accept my invitation, I will get tell Levi that it was you who hadn't been flushing the toilet and you will get cleaning duties all week!"

It always works, every one in the legion hated Levi obsession with cleaning and no one wanted to get stuck with cleaning duties. So imagine her surprised with Mike merely snorted, scooping up his mash potatoes and stuffing it in his mouth. "Go ahead, I rather do that than die a horrible death."

"Why!" Ida furiously slammed her hand on the table, insanely offended at this point. "Are you trying to say that if I am the last woman on earth, you wouldn't even be attracted to me?!"

"No! Uh, I mean yes!" Mike stuttered quickly, becoming greatly aware of the murderous aura in front of him. "I am sorry! But I just can't betray a _friend_!"

"Betray a friend?" Ida echoed just as Mike scurried away. She wasn't sure if she had heard wrongly or if she just simply lacked the mental capability to decipher his bizarre answer.

Ida had never been more humiliated and insecure in her life. She was angry, spiteful at the entire male population for not noticing a catch like her! She even had to go through Erwin's fatherly berating session when her when he saw her in that revealing outfit in the hallway, saying that it was not appropriate for the Military.

Giving up on her plans to snag a date, Ida figured it was probably best to go as a loner than to receive any more traumatizing scars on her ego. She sat alone by the corner of the mess hall, sighing as she lamented over her non-existent womanly appeals. Perhaps Levi was right after all.

Maybe she was really a man. Maybe her thighs were really so huge that she could kick a Titan to death.

Her depressing thoughts were put on a hold when a strong arm hooked over her neck into a tight friendly choke hold. Ida didn't even need to look behind to know who it was. "What are you doing here all alone? You look so depressed!" The voice rang cheerily.

"Shut up, leave me alone." Ida groaned loudly, wishing that Hanji wouldn't bother her with her experiment rants.

Hanji Zoe raised her brow, sensing something interesting happening. Pulling the chair out, she sat beside a Ida who had her head buried in her arms. "Say, is anything wrong with you? Every one is in high-spirits, we can finally forget about our worries for a day."

True, everyone was delighted and hyped up because of the social gathering. With all the Female Type Titan drama and great revealment of the secret Colossal Titans in the walls, a distraction was what the scouts needed most right now. The events had left a traumatizing scar on the Recon Corps after all, only a good sixty percent of them survived.

"I hate that fucking event, why the hell do they even have to host it anyway?!" Ida grumbled grouchily, bitter that she was going to be the only female solider without a an escort.

Some how, Hanji had a clue what was going on. Ida was just as easy to read like her partner. "Whose your date?" She spoke carefully, watching how the red head face contorted at the sound of her question.

"Don't fucking ask." Ida growled, flattening her body on top of the table.

A small grin etched on the eccentric squad leader face when she grasped what was going on. "Can't get anyone to go with you?" She guessed.

It a futile to tell a lie at this point, honestly, Ida just wanted to rant to someone now. She was frustrated and she felt that she was going crazy if she didn't get this off her chest. "It's like all the males have lost their raging hormones now a days! I wonder if it's because of those damn Titans that made them this way. Perhaps they would be more attracted to Female Titans now."

"Oh trust me, if it was because of the Titans. I would know." Hanji spoke evasively, nodding her head. She leaned in towards Ida, urging her to go on.

"No one will go with me!" Ida cried, finally admitting her embarrassing situation to Hanji. She was a girl after all, not like she would make fun of her. "Not even Eren who is scared shitless of me. Every one seems to be so afraid and distressed with the thought of going out with me that they fucking shun me the moment I ask! What am I? A fucking Titan?!"

With a loud sigh, she plopped her head back on the table. All she wanted to do is to run to her room and feel smaller. "Am I so terrifying and cold to a point that all the males fear me to a point that they wouldn't even be my partner to a simple gathering…?" She pondered dejectedly, pouting. She might be Humanity Strongest Woman, but that didn't give her the immunity to feel insecure when it comes to her looks, she was still a female after all.

"_Oh_, I don't think it's **you** that they are afraid of." Hanji grinned cheekily, snickering.

Sitting up straight at the sound of her snorting chuckles, Ida eyed on her dubiously. "…Say, you have been acting weird…." She started off slowly in a low threatening voice, as if to test her. The moment she saw a flash of nervousness in the squad leader's eyes, she pointed to her accusingly. "Spill, you stupid four eye! You know something!"

Hanji angled her head away from the finger. "Relax, relax! If you really want to know the reason so badly, why not just ask a male instead?" She suggested.

Still looking her with suspicion, Ida couldn't help but nod in approval. It didn't matter any more, if it has something to do with her, she wanted to know!

As if on cue, Jean walked passed the woman's bench and Hanji reached out and caught him by the ear, pulling him towards her. "Caught one!" She shouted, earning a gape from Ida.

"E – eh! Squad Leader Hanji, please let me go!" The poor boy whimpered, he didn't like the way that the two woman were looking at him like he was some sort of grand prize that they had won in the gambling dens. What did the two female want with him? Perhaps Ida wanted to kill him for something he did or Hanji wanted to use his body for some weird ass experiment, regardless of the reason, Jean knew that no good was going to come up with these two.

"Shut up, kid." Ida scolded him, not really caring if she sounded like a brute. Jean immediately froze at the acidity of her voice.

Hanji patted the frighten boy on the back comfortingly with a warm smile. "Jean, we just have a few questions for you…"

"U – uh, yes?" Jean meekly piped up, noticing how Ida was now facing him, her long slender legs crossed and her face completely serious and grim. He felt like it was an interrogation rather than a question. Had he done something wrong?

"Ok, we just want you to tell us what you think of Starke-san here! No lies but the pure hard core truth!" Hanji immediately told him straight forwardly, causing Ida to glare at her actions. _What the hell was she doing?!_

"Eh? What do I think of her?!" He said almost incredulously. Upon sensing the red-head killing aura he yelped and immediately launched into an elaboration. "Uh, I – I think she's an amazing person!"

"Starke! You are scaring the poor guy! You won't get any creditable and honest opinion like this." Hanji chided her.

Sighing, Ida rubbed her forehead to soothe the jackhammers pounding in her head. "Fine." She murmured hesitantly, peeling off the frown from her face and replacing it with a emotionless stoic face. "You can be completely honest and I will guarantee that you live regardless."

Jean froze in his spot once again and Hanji gaped at her for a few moments. "Really now…" She sighed, placing a hand on Jean's shoulder, she gave him a warm reassuring look as if it tell him that it's ok to talk. "Jean, it would be really helpful if you could tell us honestly what you thought about Starke-san here."

He contemplated over answering. His shifty nervous eyes bouncing from the comforting smile of Hanji and back towards the scowling elite solider. Honestly, he didn't know who he feared more, Titans or Ida Starke. Levi Ackerman was still intimidating to him, but in Jean's mindset, a female Levi was much more scarier, especially in the eyes of the male population.

Gulping, Jean fidgeted nervously, slowly gaining confidence. "_Uhm_, she could be really terrifying at times, and her cold and abrasive personality makes it difficult to be around her and unsettles people. But I respect her and look up to her as a solider and superior. Her skills are amazing."

"Ok. Now, what do you think of her as a woman!" Hanji chirped happily, slapping him at the back.

"As a woman?!" Jean stuttered in shock, pinching him arm as if he was trying to know if he was dreaming. When Hanji nudged him once again, he awkwardly moved his gaze and considered Ida for a moment, her face devoid of any emotions as he did so, then suddenly he turned beet red and turned back to Hanji.

"Definitely pretty. She looks young for her age, almost like she is still a teenager. One of the most beautiful girls in the legion, very attractive." Jean concluded, nodding his head as if agreeing with his words.

Ida felt her heart lightened at the sound of it. She didn't know if Jean was actually telling the truth or he was just trying to make her feel better of her self – but it was the latter, it was certainly working.

Hanji smirked a little. "If she asked you on a date would you go out with her?"

Jean's reply was almost instant. "Oh fuck no!"

"Why not?!" Ida snapped in humiliation, insanely offended by his obvious and insulting blunt answer.

The young recruits' instincts was to run as far as he could, praying that Ida wouldn't catch him, but Hanji had already got an iron grip on him to prevent him from evading the topic and running away. "Uhm…"

Ida was growing increasingly irritated by his lack of answer. "Well?"

"You're Corporal Levi's _lover_, who the hell would want to go with you after knowing that?! I would very much like to live!" The recruit explained hastily, and Hanji nodded vigorously in his answer.

The squad leader released her grip on the recruit and told him. "You can go now awhile she is still in a state of shock." Jean nodded and quickly walked away.

Ida stood rooted to her seat, completely paralyzed as she tried to decipher the meaning behind Jean's astonishing words. There was no way she and Levi would ever be some sort of couple, because the only way that would happen was if he turned into someone other than himself!

Sure, they might have shared a few hugs, slept together on the same bed, shared a common room, and not forgetting that little thankful peck on the cheek she gave him. But they were merely friends, enemies, partners, Captain and subordinate, they were anything but a couple! Romantic relationships were not forbidden in the military, but many of the soldiers found it a distraction and an unnecessary attachment. There was no way in telling who would survive.

So why? How did the scouts get this ridiculous idea that a high ranking Corporal like Levi and a leading solider like her would get involved in a relationship? Though she didn't gloat about it, she was very much aware of Levi and her position as Humanity's strongest team. The fate of mankind depended on soldiers and they were already so many casualties already. What Ida didn't get was how people would actually believe this insane theory! Levi and her dedicated their lives to Humanity! They couldn't afford to have a hassle attachment like love!

There were so many things to consider when it came to the acid-tongued Levi. She was his partner and he was her Captain. He had never shown any interest in her whatsoever, in fact, he never did show any interest in woman! There was no way, that grouchy bastard and her could ever be… **_lovers_**?!

"No! You got it wrong! I am not dating Levi!" The redhead quickly said in swift denial when Hanji gave her a knowing look.

"That's not what the entire legion thinks. Every one calls you the love team you know? Even out of out the legion every one suspects that you two are dating." Hanji told her simply, enjoying every bit of the dismayed woman frustration.

Ida vaguely felt as though she'd been shot through the chest at her revealment. Oh god, this was so embarrassing! Why didn't she know about this earlier?! Sure, she had noticed people had been giving her looks and gossiping around her, but that was normal! It was normal for soldiers and civilian to gossip and talk, it was the one of the ways they could distract themselves from thinking about the horrors beyond he walls, but Ida certainly didn't know that they were gossiping about _her_!

"Why is it that I only know about this now?!" She demanded furiously.

"Well, this has been going on for quite awhile you know." Hanji shrugged idly, distancing herself from the redhead in case she would launch into a violent attack. "It's just that you and Levi are too dense to even notice that. Say, is it true? Did you two really took it to the next level already?"

She felt as if her jaw could unhinge and drop the ground. Her face was slowly turning the same shade as her hair in embarrassment. "Wait, you think that we... did that _thing_?! You can't be fucking serious." Ida groaned loudly. She felt hopeless at this point, it was almost as if she had entered another universe where every one thought that Levi and her were a couple.

"Well, why do you think that Eren is so stubborn on rejecting even when you threatened him to go out with you? It's obvious, that because he is terrified of Levi even more than you. You know what they say, a man's jealously is a terrible thing." Hanji told her in a matter of factly tone.

Ida was livid at the fact that this humiliating conversation was getting around the whole legion, how the _hell_ could she not know about this? All those times when Petra would have gave the wiggly suggestive brows and Oluo would give her a surprising cheeky thumbs up – did they really know about this insane rumor back then?!

"I am not dating him!" Ida slammed her fist onto the table, not caring if her injured arm throbbed painfully. Her loud outburst earned the attention of every scout in the mess hall. Shooting a furious death glare at Hanji, she stormed out of the room in embarrassment.

Hanji laughed at her expected reaction, frankly, she was getting tired of watching the two idle around. It was about time they knew anyway. Waving her hand awkwardly in the air, she told the legion. "Oh, relax. It's just some girly denial issues, go back to eating everyone!"

Slamming the wooden door to the mess hall shut behind her, Ida stormed her way through the halls of the Recon Corps' headquarters, giving off a murderous killing aura that got every one shunning away from her, every one expect from a particular high ranking Corporal.

"Ida." Levi called out grimly, standing in front of her tracks.

Ida stiffened at the sound of his voice, he was the very last person he wanted to see. She began fidgeting nervously when Levi moved forward, his cold eyes never leaving her. "What do you want?"

Levi eyed on her dubiously, wondering what was going on with her to act so flustered. With a raise brow, he replied in his usual monotone. "You will be my partner to the gathering." He told her simply in his usual bored tone.

"No." Ida muttered stubbornly, avoiding eye contact with him and flushing scarlet red.

"It's an order." Levi used the same old trick on her again. "I don't want to go to that shitty place and be around those Military swines but Erwin insisted that I attend with you, so I have to humor his constipated ass."

But surprisingly this time, his supreme '_orders'_ did not work. "I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU, FUCK OFF!"

The prized Corporal stared at her in bewilderment, watching her storm away muttering something incoherent under her breath. Wondering what he'd done wrong, he scowled immediately when he heard the soft chuckle by the hallway.

With a fearsome frown, he immediately charged forward and grabbed the culprit by her brown ponytail, dragging her towards him. Hanji Zoe chuckled nervously when she came was face to face with an extremely un amused Levi, his expression indescribable with rage. He was pissed, severely pissed in fact.

"Remind me again why I keep you alive?" Levi deadpanned.

Hanji smiled nervously. It only made sensed why no one dared to make any romantic advances towards Ida when Levi could be this terrifying. "Because… I am an amazing squad leader and my Titan research benefits humanity…?" She tried.

But Levi was not amused by her answer. "Fucking shitty glasses. You will tell me everything you know, and I mean fucking everything. If not, I will throw your ass outside the walls so you can be with those damned Titans that you love so much." He threatened indignantly, aggressively pulling onto her hair.

Hanji could only gulp in fear. This was the first time he had seen him so terrifying and domineering. Those narrowed merciless gray eyes were pressuring her to speak, and there was no doubt that the grip on her hair was getting tighter by the second.

"Ok! Ok! I will tell you everything I know! Don't, EEK-!"

"_Ah_! Corporal, please stop! You will kill Squad Leader!"

**-x{O}x-**

"_Ahchoo_!" Eren sneezed, rubbing on his nose. He sniffled, wondering if he had caught a cold. He had been sneezing a lot lately.

The color of blood had begun to sky as the sun sunk closer to the horizon. Picturesque as it is, Eren Yeager shuddered as he took in the scene. The violent streaks of red in the sky just didn't sit well with him today. Eren didn't know why, but he had been feeling a sense of ominous foreboding all day and he was getting increasingly paranoid over his unsettled feelings. As he swept the stables, he sighed audibly, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with Ida this morning.

What was she even thinking of asking such a request? She had Levi didn't she? Was it because she was arguing with Levi once again? Regardless, he dreaded having to face her once again after he had so rudely denied her orders. Who knew what she was going to do him? But still, Eren figured that facing a pissed off Ida was way better than facing a jealous Levi with a killing intent.

"Oi."

Eren froze at the sound of the voice before relaxing. There was no way that Levi was behind him right now, he was busy talking with commander Erwin the last that he knew. Someone couldn't have possibly overheard Ida asking him out to be her partner to the gathering right? So there was no excuse for Levi to come looking for him! With that consolation, he went back to sweeping, wondering why he was suddenly hearing things, was it because he was too anxious?

"Shitty brat, are you ignoring your superiors now?"

"Eek!" Eren immediately turned his heels when he realized he wasn't hearing things and went into a poised salute immediately. "I - I am sorry, Corporal! I didn't see you there!"

This was not going to be good, Eren could tell with just one look on Levi's face. He looked visibly annoyed and there was no doubt that there was murderous killing intent emitting from his short, but intimidating stature. "So..." Levi deadpanned. "You are the reason why Erwin is suddenly being an old fart and telling me to _'take responsibility'_ for something I didn't even do."

"E - eh?!" Eren back away, praying that Mikasa was nearby to save him. "I don't get what you're trying to say, Captain!"

Cracking his knuckles, Levi stalked Eren with a malicious glint in his eyes. "I am saying..." He growled lowly, moving forward like how a predator would do it it's prey. "That you really have a loud mouth."

Eren gulped, dread coiling around his stomach. He held his broom to his chest as a form of protection. "W - what?!

"i have told you before didn't I Eren? Pain is best tool for discipline. You don't need to be educated by words, you need training." He said darkly with immeasurable ferocity. His face grew darker, shadowed by his jet black fringe.

"_YELP_!"

From that day onwards, Eren learned that he should just trust his instincts. You would never know when Levi would come running up to you with a determined goal to make your life a living hell anyway. He could only thank the gods that Mikasa had arrived just in time to save him.

* * *

**Phew, this was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Do R&R and fav/follow if you like it! Any constructive criticism will be much welcomed! HAVE A AWESOME DAY EVERY ONE :D**


	16. Objections, Puppies and Booze

**A/N: Hi there! Back for an update. I was totally bummed out with a writers block out of a sudden. Thank you again for all your support, it's one of the things that motivates me to write so quickly! I love reading your reviews, it makes smile whenever I see them! :D Involved alot of the 104th squad in this chapter! YAY!  
**

**Monster: Thank for you leaving a review, I giggled when I saw your guest name. Thanks for your feed back! I am delighted that you like my fanfic.**

**Guest: Hi, thanks for leaving a review. Fall of Wall Sina? I think you meant Wall Rose right? Yep, that's coming up soon enough. I am glad you like my fanfic. **

**Casey: Thanks for leaving a review! I am glad you liked it.**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman **_by xDollfie

**Chapter 14 - Objections, Puppies And Booze.**

* * *

After making sure that a certain good friend of his was nowhere to be seen, Eren nervously called out to his childhood friend in a secret whisper. "Armin."

The short blonde male stiffened at the sound of his voice before going back to his usual cleaning. "Forget it Eren, there is no way I am going to share my present with you." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"But, I haven't even said anything yet!" Eren cried in dismay, flabbergasted that Armin already knew what he was going to say.

"Jean, Connie and Sasha already tried that one with me." Armin replied simply, shaking his head. He would have really liked to help out his friends, but that would have made his present seem such more insincere. It was gift that he had specially crafted for Mikasa – he didn't want to share it. "You guys really shouldn't wait till the very last minute to find a present for Mikasa you know."

"You didn't get a present too, horseface?" Eren addressed to the light ash blonde male by the other side of the mess hall.

"Shut up, Titan freak." Jean grumbled, secretly pleased that Eren hasn't prepared a present for Mikasa's birthday as well. He couldn't afford to lose Eren when it comes to Mikasa, and he was glad that he wasn't the only one screwed up. "I was so busy with the expedition that I forget."

"Damn it." Eren cursed, feeling an impending headache. He couldn't miss this important event, there was no way he could face Mikasa on her birthday empty handed! Mikasa had never forgot about his birthday, _never_, no matter how busy she was. Swallowing up his pride, he quickly thought of an idea. "Jean, want to go out and get a quick present?"

"The things that you do when you're desperate, Eren." Armin grinned in amusement, pleased to see the two archenemies getting along for once.

A glimpse of surprise flashed across his expression, but it didn't last for long. "It doesn't matter anyway, we are screwed regardless." Jean muttered bitterly, his brows crumpling into a frown. "We can't go out of the legion without permission remember?"

"…We could ask for permission…" Eren suggested weakly, playing with his fingers and Jean instantly glared at him.

Jean immediately saw through Eren, he was just too easy to read. "So this was the reason why you invited me out, that's because you're too chicken to ask Corporal Levi for permission and you want me to do it." He called out his intentions.

"I will help you choose your present! I know Mikasa better than you do." Eren pointed out with an air of confidence, hoping that Jean would go along with his plan. He wanted Jean to help him, but he wasn't going to beg, his pride just wouldn't allow him to. "You know how Corporal Levi is, he takes it out on me when he get's mad!"

Jean stopped cleaning mid way, his face contorted as he considered Eren's proposition. After awhile, he sighed and nodded his head in defeat. "Fine, but we are doing it today. God forbid. I would hate any more stupid stable duties. Horse shit is disgusting."

"But seriously…" The Titan Shifter looked upset when he regarded Jean's assigned area. "How many times did I tell you to not leave the crumbs behind?!"

Exasperated with Eren's constant nagging whenever they were assigned to cleaning duties together, he threw his rag on the table in frustration. "Damn it, you suicidal bastard. I already cleaned this area twice!" He hollered.

"I can still see the coffee stains and little crumbs on that side! Plus, you didn't clean underneath the tables again didn't you?!" Eren pointed out snappily. After months of being under Levi's squad and after countless times of being punished for not doing a proper job, Eren, too had developed a keen eye for picking up dirt. "Do you want to get in trouble with Corporal Levi?!" He threatened.

"_Ugh_!" Jean hissed, picking up his rag and getting on with cleaning again, remembering the times that he had to wash the linens until his hands literally wrinkled up like a prune. "He really is an irksome shorite. I join the scouting legion to fight for humanity's freedom, not to be a cleaner."

It wasn't for long before the elite Corporal strolled into the room to inspect on the cadet's cleaning. With his usual scowl and narrowed down gray eyes, Eren could only gulp when he saw his expression. Wiping a finger on the cabinets, he rubbed his fingers together, feeling the fine dust in between. "You failed once again." He declared, sounding a little irritated at the recruit's pathetic job at cleaning.

Armin and Eren sighed dejectedly. "What? But I made sure everything is spotless!" Jean cried in protest, holding tightly onto his broom. He didn't want to be stuck here all day cleaning!

"I gave you all one job and you screw it up." Levi shot an acid glare at the cadets, flaring his nostrils, he issued out his orders. "There is so much disgusting dust in here, it better be spotless when I check on the three of you again."

With a loud sign, Armin went back to his work languidly awhile Eren and Jean eyed on his other, passing secret messages with his subtle gestures. Grumbling, Jean finally gave in and called out to Levi before he could exit. "Uh, Corporal."

"What is it?" Levi replied sternly, turning to look at them.

Jean felt his throat tightened and the words collapsing at the base of his tongue. He pushed Eren to the front, bellowing loudly. "Eren has something that he wants to tell you!"

"W – wait, what?! What are you doing you stupid horseface!" Eren yelped when he was pushed forward, glowering at Jean who had betrayed the tiny mutual trust that they had with each other.

Levi tapped on his foot impatiently, a curious eyebrow raised when he saw how skittish the two boys were. "Well? Get on with it, I don't have all day."

Eren found it hard to face him. "U – uh.. Uh…"

"No."

Eren looked appalled at Levi's swift objection, distressed that he didn't even bother to hear him out. "But you didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

"As usual, you're shit when it comes to hiding your emotions." Levi grumbled grouchily. A single glance was enough for Levi to discern that Eren was about to ask a stupid question and that Eren's question wasn't going to be worth his time. "You're going to request something that I would most likely say no to, so don't even bother."

Seeing that his attempts to get Eren to convince Levi had failed, Jean stepped up reluctantly. "We would like to go to town to get a present for Mikasa's birthday." He explained, hoping that Levi would understand.

"No. Get back to cleaning." Levi rejected rigidly again, swiftly moving out of the room before the brats started whining.

Eren sighed in defeat, knowing that the Corporal's decision is unyielding. "What are we going to do?" He pondered out loud, depressed that he wouldn't be able to get a present for Mikasa.

"Where are your brains?" Jean snorted sarcastically, a mischievous thought popping up in his head.

"What do you mean?" Eren inquired, noticing how Jean looked surprisingly unaffected. Picking up the playful smirk on his face, he scooted closer towards his teammate in curiosity. "Just what are you planning?"

Jean crossed his arms against his chest in a confident pose, a mysterious smirk etched widely on his lips. "Well, you know what they say. If you can't convince the man, go for his woman."

**-x{O}x-**

"No."

As predicted, Ida Starke was just another unmoving boulder when it came to compromising, but it was well known in the legion that the fiery-haired female had the slight tendency to be slighter softer at times compared to her partner. She was an easier target. With that small consolation, Eren persisted. "Please!"

"I said, no. Stop whining like the little brats you guys are." Ida told them sternly once more. Ignoring the two pairs of wide pleading eyes, she went back to popping another gummy candy in her mouth. As usual, she tried to push the responsibility to her Corporal. "Go and ask Levi instead."

"We already tried!" Jean howled, desperation clinging onto his tone. "We are only going to take an hour! It won't be very long!"

Ida snapped her incredulous eyes towards the pair and gave out a soft sigh. "Eren is under strict surveillance, do you think that he would be allowed to go into town? The people would probably kill him the first chance they get." She reminded them firmly, hoping that it would dissipate their strong attempts to convince her, but upon seeing their hopeful eyes, she frowned. "And don't you have cleaning duties to do?"

"We will do it when we come back!" Eren retorted quickly and Jean nodded in agreement. "There is no way that Captain would allow us to slack off, so don't worry about that!"

She eyed the cadets dubiously, suspicion and disdain anchoring her tone. "Are you trying to tell me that you want me to convince Levi because I am the only one that could?" She scowled, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"N – No!" Eren yelped. Ever since the whole fiasco with Ida and Levi realizing how every one thought they were dating, it had become a sensitive topic around the legion and Eren knew that he had to thread lightly in order to not agitate her. "We are just saying that he would listen to you more than us!"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Ida stuffed another sweet in her mouth. "No."

Eren slumped his shoulders in defeat, shaking his head at Jean who looked on for consolation. But before Eren could turn around dejectedly, Jean thought of a brilliant plan. "There is a sweet store where we are going." He said with a mysterious twinkle.

She paused midway in her chewing, slowly moving her gaze to the cadet. "What did you say?"

Jean fought back to keep the smirk off his face, mentally patting himself in the back for thinking of such a genius idea. "You can come with us to town, I mean, you are responsible for Eren safety right? You can keep him in check!"

Pursing her lips, Ida thought hard with an amused smirk on her face. "You're smart, I give you that." She said, rising up from her seat. Dusting her hands, she motioned them to move. "Fine you little brats, you win, let's go."

"Seriously?!" Eren chirped in excitement beside a very, very pleased looking Jean.

"Of course I am serious, would I be joking?" Ida shot them a threatening look. "But if you brats start fighting among yourself, I will make sure that you're stuck with cleaning duties for a month, understood?"

"Yes!"

**-x{O}x-**

It wasn't for an hour.

Eren and Jean were delighted that they got their presents for Mikasa, but their trip to town has sucked every bit of energy they had. Exhausted beyond means, they couldn't be more delighted that their shopping spree was finally over. Arriving back at the head quarters, they plopped their heavy baggage back on the tables wondering how on earth Levi puts up with this whenever he went to town with Ida. The fiery-haired woman stayed in the sweet shops for nearly two hours, sampling every candy inside before hoarding a bunch back (making the cadets carry them of course).

"My back aches." Eren complained, holding onto his back. He did a little stretch, relaxing his tensed muscles.

"Holy crap man, I swear she is going to die of diabetes one day." Jean groaned, twisting his back and massaging his sore arms. "Who the hell buys this much sweets?!"

"Eren!" Mikasa panicked voice boomed through the mess hall when she finally spotted him. "I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

The moment he saw the jet-black haired teenager, both boys immediately felt that all the tortuous shopping was worth it.

He smiled when Mikasa enveloped him in a tight hug. Eren wrapped his hands around her body, before replying. "Out shopping with Jean."

She gasped, pushing him away her by his shoulders, quickly giving him a once over. "Are you ok? Do you have a fever? Perhaps you're not feeling well? Did you eat something bad? Stomach ache maybe?" Mikasa could have never imagined that Eren would willingly spend time with Jean!

He rolled his eyes, was it that unbelievable that he could along with horseface for a day? "Of course I am fine!" Eren beamed brightly.

Jean hissed irritably over Eren getting fawned by Mikasa. "He was being a douche bag all the way, going on with his usual whining and complaining."

"I did not, you stupid horseface!"

"You did to, you suicidal bastard!"

** -x{O}x- **

"No."

Ida was flabbergasted, at this point, she understood why Eren and Jean came looking for her when Levi objected their request – he was as unmoving as the damned Walls! Stubborn and acid-tongued, Levi was a formidable opponent, but unlike the two cadets, Ida wasn't one to give up easily, especially not when it came to matters like this. "Come on!"

Hanji and Erwin watched the scene in amusement, their hands laced around their hot beverages as they both mentally took note of how Levi acted like a stubborn kid around Ida. "Five bucks says that he would give in eventually." She proposed to her commander with a smile.

"Ten bucks says that he does it under five minutes." Erwin mused in entertainment, accepting Hanji's bet with a smirk.

The squad leader allowed an incredulous laugh to bubble out of her lips. "Just as calculating as ever Erwin, but you're on!" The two superiors shook hands, sealing their bets before moving back their attention to the two bickering pair by the other end of the room.

"No, we are not keeping that cursed abomination." Levi angled away and Ida shoved a brown furry object to his face, he glared at object in great disdain and hissed at the woman shoving it at his face. "They are disgusting, full of crap and dirty. I am not cleaning it's shit up."

"I never asked you to clean up after him! We can Eren or someone to do it!" Ida proposed loudly, still firmly determined to get things her way. "I mean just look at it, how can you even say no that adorable little face?!" She yelled, still pushing the brown fluffy object in his face in attempt to get him to soften up.

Levi crinkled his noise in disgust, still moving away from the puppy that Ida shoved in his direction. It was weeks old at best, it's eyes barely open. The little puppy scrunched up its pink nose when ever Ida cooed at him. As cute as that chocolate brown puppy was, Levi was hell-bent on opposing. "No, it's covered in dirt and probably cow shit. There is no way in hell that I will allow that thing around me."

"How can you be so heartless, stupid midget bastard!" Ida yelled at him, her brows furrowing. She had found the young pup when she went out with Eren and Jean earlier today, and she just couldn't leave it on the streets to fend for himself! Stubbornly, she shouted once again. "We can put him in the horse stables!"

"Who even allowed you to bring it here anyway? This is a Military, not a fucking animal shelter." Levi deadpanned, still keeping on his cold glare.

"I consented to it." Erwin piped up. Honestly, he would have rejected the request it was any one else, but upon seeing Ida pleading round eyes, what could he say? It was the first time his daughter ever asked him for something, he didn't have the heart to reject her.

Levi face palmed, rubbing his face irritably. "Of course you fucking did." Glaring at Erwin, he continued in a sarcastic voice. "I don't see how a Military Commander could be so taken in by a damned dog."

Erwin just looked at him amusedly with a knowing look. Ida continued shoving the little pup at her scowling Corporal's face. "Levi, just look at him. He is adorable!"

"Hell no." Levi growled back, cursing Erwin for even consenting in the first place. "I fail to see how something as filthy as that could be considered adorable in your eyes. It has no use other than to create a fucking mess and poop all around, it's not even worthy enough to be Titan feed. I will chase it out the first chance I get."

"When he grows up, he can chase away those Military police pigs you hate so much!" Ida was getting desperate to convince him. Biting on her lips when Levi glare hardened, she took the sniffling pup back into her arms and pouted. "…Please?"

"I said, fucking no." Ida flinched at the harsh tone. Seeing this, Levi tried to soften his voice a bit, but still make his words firm. "Do you really want to keep that filthy crap?" He let out an audible sigh.

Ida nodded her head furiously and Levi saw the childish twinkle in the depths of her green eyes. "Yes! I will get the stable boys to take care of it! You wouldn't even know it's there!" She promised in great enthusiasm.

Running his fingers through his hair, Levi groaned irritably. "Whatever. Just make sure that damn thing does not get in my fucking way." With that, he stormed out of the room awhile Ida yelped in joy, hugging the puppy to her chest.

"Pay up." Erwin casually extended his hand out, a victorious smirk on his face.

"_Damn_ it." Hanji dug into her tanned jacket, extracting out a few coins to pass to her commander. She smiled indulgently. "You're getting better at this."

Erwin chuckled softly, gratefully accepting the coins. "That's because I know Levi all too well."

"Hey, Starke. What's that pup name?" Hanji called out.

Ida turned around, an uncharacteristic childish smile on her face. She looked so much more approachable when she didn't have her usual dull expression. Holding onto the puppy in her arms, she glanced at it for a moment, before replying with a smirk. "It's called... _Levi_."

Erwin and Hanji never laughed so loud.

** -x{O}x- **

The words refused to leave her head, spewing out the same three words over and over again as she held her head in her hands, willing the words to stop repeating themselves. The room is spinning around. She tentatively pulled her hands away from her head and reaches for her pillows.

_Levi likes Starke._

Ida knew it was bad idea to listen to anything that comes out of Hanji's mouth. The only thing that could be creditable when it came to the bespectacled squad leader was her leadership skills and her findings on Titan experimentation. Ida knew it was a bad idea to eavesdrop, and it was an even more bad idea to believe in gossip – but she couldn't help but to ponder over it's credibility.

Hanji sounded so happy as she explained the reason behind Levi's bizarre uncharacteristic behavior these past few days to her squad mate Morblit. Ida was walking past their rooms, picking up some mundane everything topics like Titans or Expedition from the two chattering pair inside, but was halted mid-stride when her sharp ears picked up something that awoke a typhoon of mixed emotions in her heart.

"Squad leader, you really shouldn't bother with Starke and Corporal Levi." Moblit told his squad leader out of good will. He didn't know what would happen if he wasn't there in time to stop Levi from strangling the living daylights out of her whenever she teased him.

Hanji's joyous ringing laughter could be heard miles away. "_Pfft_, please. This is the first time I have seen Levi like this. Oh god, you should have seen how stressed he looked after his pathetic courting attempts. It's ridiculous! I wouldn't give up this entertainment for the world!"

Moblit did not sound pleased at her answer. "You're being too reckless, you should have known better than to bother with Corporal Levi's personal life. Plus, I don't think he actually appreciates your advice." He pointed out.

Ida could almost picture Hanji pouting when she answered. "True, but that doesn't stop me! Love is a beautiful thing you know. Levi likes Starke, any idiot could see that apart from those two."

It was times like this Ida wished she had gone through with her malicious thoughts whenever Hanji went on a fanatical rant about Titans – she should have just socked her in her mouth back then so that she couldn't talk anymore.

It was **_impossible_**. Hanji was merely being an idiot once again. It was all just stupid gossip that bored scouts spread out the legion to waste time. Levi did not like her, he _hated_ her, _detested_ her, she was a troublesome brat to him and was no more than a nuisance. But even with those firm convincing thoughts, Ida couldn't help but feel a small, _tiny_, part of her heart bloom at the thought of Levi actually liking her.

Making a note to herself to kill shitty glasses at the nearest convenience for giving her a mind throbbing headache, Ida moved around in her bed before letting out an imperceptible sigh. This was all so ridiculous.

It was true that Levi was more tolerant with her, and occasionally, much more gentler with her in comparison with how he treats others – but that was because of their mutual respect for each other! Just the thought of the detestable Levi actually liking something other than killing Titans or cleaning was inexplicable to her. _Please_, that cold heartless man didn't even like an innocent puppy!

But there was no doubt it was there, that warm fuzzy feeling that seem to blossom whenever she thought of Levi taking a fondness to her, be it romantic interest or not, Ida couldn't deny that she _liked_ the fact that Levi didn't hate her. Though there was no credibility in that theory, a small part of her secretly wished it was true.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Ida muttered out to the dark ceiling above her.

She felt like she was a teenage girl all over again, helpless in trying to sort out her emotions.

What was she even doing? She was wasting time in thinking about mundane stupid things like this. Humanity was in the middle of a war with Titans. They were both leading soldiers of the Recon Corps and not only did their legion experience the highest death rates, but it was no doubt that they both were important and valuable soldiers – they had no time to think of petty distracting things like this.

Love always bought attachment, and Ida knew that well.

This kind attachment was hurting the people around her from the day she was born. Ida knew that their mother loved Erwin with all her heart, and even if she wore a tough exterior when she was still alive, it was completely obvious how completely agonizing it was for her to keep away from Erwin who had abandoned her to chase after his dreams. She remembered the times when Petra would cry silently in the night, missing her father that she had left all alone when she joined the Military. She saw how most of the scouts were plagued bitterness when they thought of their families back home each time they embarked on an expedition.

In all truth, it was no doubt a hassle to have any devotions and attachments when you're a scout in the Recon Corps. You never know when anyone would die. The people that you ate dinner with, the people that you trained with, the people that you spend the past years with - any one of them could be dead in a second.

This had bought Ida to believe that it was only because Levi and her didn't have any serious attachment to anyone that they were exempted from experiencing such agony. _Yes_, they did feel sad and guilt whenever a comrade passed on, but it was still bearable at the very least. The pain would be much more severe if the person was a loved one.

A small little voice in her berated her when her mind thought over it.

She frowned when the a small voice in her head asked herself if she had been scared of losing someone before. Yes, she'd had been shaking on when she went on the 57th expedition knowing that a Titan Shifter was waiting out there just waiting to kill her comrades, and she couldn't deny the shaking feeling in her heart when she saw Levi had injured his leg in an attempt to save Mikasa.

Was she afraid of losing Levi? Of course, but Ida didn't know just how much yet. She had never seen Levi physically in danger before, _well_, apart from the small incident that caused him his recent leg injury – so honestly, she just didn't know how much he meant to her yet.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to remember the time when she saw Levi getting injured by the Female Type, possibly in danger of being losing his life.

_Rage_, yes she remembered feeling rage – the purest form of anger that she could possibly feel. She wanted to kill the bitch Titan for hurting him. She wanted to sink her blades into her nape and end her life for even daring to hurt him. She wanted to murder whoever that was inside that nape for even thinking of killing him.

_Sadness_, it was a little pinch in her heart, subtle but still there. She wanted to cry out loud when she saw his injury, she hated seeing him in pain, in fact, Ida would have gladly taken the blow for him. Being hurt was much better than seeing Levi in pain.

_Concern_, there was no doubt about it, she was concerned for his well being, but this emotion was debatable. It was normal for any subordinate to feel concern about her Captain after all.

_Fear, _the purest form of it. It was so acidic in her stomach that it clenched down unbearably in protest, she didn't want to lose him, she didn't even want to think of a world without him.

Groaning in distress, Ida turned once more on her bed, suddenly feeling just how big the bed was. Unconsciously, she started to extend her hand out, feeling the empty cool space beside her.

_Levi_.

He used to sleep beside her back at the hide out; his loud teeth grinding would wake her up in the night ever so often and she would smack him awake then, telling him to shut up before she kicked him off the bed. She felt herself smile at the fond memory. As annoying as it is, Ida secretly liked the fact that he was beside her. He bought a sense of security, warmness, and acceptance.

_Stupid_. Her smile soon faded when disturbing thought plagued her mind. She sat up at that thought, messing her hair when her hands in frustration. Kicking off her covers, she swung opened her doors and quickly stormed out of her room. Ida was going crazy with all her thoughts.

Ida Starke was stupid, she didn't know how, but there was no doubt about it now. She felt _attached_ to that midget bastard of a Corporal, in fact, the attachment etched dangerously over to the line call love. She shook her head vigorously as if to deny that fact.

There was no way she was in love with him.

She can't be in love with him.

** -x{O}x- **

"Guys, look what I found!" Sasha looked around sneakily, before extracting a bottle that she was hiding in her jacket out for her friends to see. She grinned wickedly and held the bottle of alcohol, one of the rare commodities still around, in the air like it was a prized trophy. "Any one wants some liquor?!" She hollered out excitedly, a wide grin smeared was over her face as he looked at her fellow soldiers, none which returned her smile.

"Potato girl!" Jean gasped in disbelief when he saw the bottle. "You stole from the Military pantry again?!"

"It's Mikasa's birthday is it not? Don't be so gloomily guys!" Sasha chided them, but none of her friends seemed amused. She pouted when she saw their expressions. "Come on! It's alcohol, we need to loosen up now and then!"

Mikasa was stone-faced as usual, not even bothering to acknowledge Sasha efforts to celebrate her birthday. She was pleased enough with all the gifts she had received and that every one stayed past midnight to celebrate with her.

Armin fidgeted nervously, looking at the closed door. Being one of the most mature cadets among his class mates, he knew better than to go against the rules. "Put that back Sasha!" He hissed a warning. "You will be running laps tomorrow if you get caught. Plus, we are pretty much underage."

"But… I already opened it." Sasha pouted, dejecting her guilty gaze down when her boring comrades face-palmed at her stupidity. They couldn't possibly put the bottle back now!

"I don't want any trouble." Eren was the first to piped out. He didn't want to get caught once again, he winched painfully when the image Levi's death glare flashed in his head. Waving his hand, he said. "You guys can go ahead without me."

Jean snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering softly underneath his breath. "Wimp."

"Oh come on guys, don't you guys wanna try some for once!" Sasha tried again to convince her friends. Thankfully, it didn't take long for somebody to give in, they were still teenagers after all - teenagers placed in depressing circumstances and from all the stories they knew, alcohol did help to relieve stress.

"Give me some!" Connie sprang up from his seat in excitement and Sasha patted him in the back. Pouring him self a cup, the boy immediately drank down the contents in one shot, his face suddenly flushing red as the alcohol instantly buzzed through his body.

At this point, Jean just couldn't contain his curiosity. "How is it?" He inquired when he saw Connie's sudden frozen expression.

"It's… good." Connie slurred, his eyes getting all hazy and his heart beat pumping up to his ears at the sudden intoxication. "Really good!"

"Eren, don't you dare touch that." Mikasa warned grimly, noticing how Eren was getting all beady eyes at Connie's explanation.

Jean frowned at the scene. Upset that Eren was always getting the attention from Mikasa, he held out his empty cup towards Sasha as well. "Give me some as well!" He demanded, looking at Eren in utmost disdain. "I bet I am a much better drinker than that suicidal bastard." He scoffed haughtily.

"Is that a challenge horse face?" Eren moved out of Mikasa grip when he was provoked, his eyes twinkling in challenge. Grabbing his cup, he extended it out to Sasha as well. "Bring it on!"

Armin could only sigh at his best friend's behavior, shaking his head. "We are going to get in trouble, if we are lucky, Squad leader Hanji would cover for us, but if we get caught by either Starke or Corporal Levi, it would be the end for us." He shuddered when he thought about what would happen, he didn't even want to think about what sadistic punishment they would come up with.

Eren and Jean were too engrossed with their challenge that they completely ignored Armin's words, taking shots of alcohol over and over again in an effort to impressed a dull-faced Mikasa. They tilted their head back, letting the alcohol burn through their throat. The bitter and copious taste rattled the cell lining in their throats, the burn felt almost _addicting_.

"Eren, you are drinking too much!" Mikasa cried out in concern, but Eren was too pumped up in the adrenaline to really care.

Instead, he shoved a filled cup towards her face. Eren's face was as red as a lobster by now. "Mikasa! It's your birthday! Drink!" He suggested happily, urging her to take a sip. "Don't be so uptight!"

Mikasa Ackerman was usually a very composed person, but when it came to Eren, she found herself flustered most of the time. "W – what?"

He didn't wait for a response, but he shoved the cup into her mouth and made her drink. Jean, of course, was not happy with Eren forceful reaction and hit him at the back of his head. "Eren! You are hurting Mikasa!"

"Shut up, horse face! She needs to relax!" Eren retorted back in a slight slur, hatefully glaring at his friend. "Go make yourself useful and get Armin to loosen up!"

"I don't need to loosen up!" Armin retorted back, frazzled when Jean eyed on him with malicious intent.

Sasha could only giggle out loud, happy that all her friends were getting involved. Noticing that the bottle was getting lighter, she chirped happily and headed to the pantry, with devious plans in her head to steal another. "I am going to get more!"

By the time Sasha got back with another two bottles, Armin was choking on the bitter acidic taste of liquor and Mikasa looked pretty buzzed out and appalled. It took the boisterous recruits awhile to notice that Sasha was standing by the door, completely frozen and not saying a word.

"Potato girl! What are you doing just standing there!" Connie hollered out cheerfully, waving for the paralyzed girl to enter. "Come in! How many bottles did you steal?"

"U – uh guys…" Sasha began nervously, trying to keep her trembling grip firmly on the bottles in order not to drop it. "I ran into someone in the pantry…"

"W – what?! Who!" Jean immediately stood up, tugging onto his hair in horror. Oh crap, judging from Sasha reaction, it could only be one or the two infamous soldiers.

As if on cue to grant Jean's nightmare, a red haired woman raised a brow when she popped out from behind the much taller Sansa. Shaking her head, she murmured in a low voice. "_Well_, just what are you brats up to now?"

The group sat there, stunned, too afraid to move or do anything when Ida's sharp green eyes inspected the room, she immediately picked up the obvious bottle of liquor in the center of the table and a bunch of red-faced recruits. "Minors drunk on Military's alcohol..." She whistled putting two and two together. With a snort, she pushed Sasha into the room.

Connie thought he just peed himself, Eren wanted to bury his head in the ground and Sasha was close to tears at this point. Mikasa was the only one brave enough to reply her stern-faced superior. "We were drinking." She stated honestly.

Eren clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh! Mikasa, what do you think you are saying?!"

Shaking her head, Ida strolled into the room idly. The recruit's nervous gaze followed her as she walked. "Well, at least one of you noisy brats is honest." She took the bottles from Sasha and slammed it on the table. Everyone trembled at the sound of it, and looked up anxiously at their superior, waiting for their punishment.

But to their surprise, Ida sat down beside on the table, opened a bottle and began drinking from it. The woman arched her eyebrow, releasing the bottle from her lips with a loud pop when she noted the disbelief stares she was getting. She allowed a moan of satisfaction escape her lips when she felt the transparent liquid burn her throat and stomach.

"Close your mouths and stop staring at me. If any one finds out about this, I will be an outcast you hear?" He grumbled irritably, bringing the bottle back to her lips again. "Honestly, drinking at your age." She muttered disapprovingly, but she made no attempt to stop them.

Every one jaw's dropped to the ground, not believing that Ida would join them in their childish fun. Nobody would have ever thought in their wildest dreams that that one of the most strictest soldiers in Recon Corps would ever join in a bunch of teenagers in their sneaky fun. They were expecting her to start shouting at them, perhaps even beat them to plup or cut to them to pieces, but the red haired woman did nothing but gestured the bottle to them. Ida could honestly use the alcohol to distract her tonight, so she didn't let the cadets' mischief bother her.

"Why are you here?" Mikasa was the only one brave enough to talk to Ida at the moment.

Ida's eyes narrowed like a cat when she heard Mikasa's question. She brought the bottle that she was drinking down and balanced it on her thighs. "What, am I too old to be joining you kids in some fun now?" She replied sardonically.

A stunned silence was heard after that, and Ida made an impatient noise. "I came down for a drink as well." She admitted to the awkward group of teenagers. "So don't bother with me and just carry on with what you brats were doing before I came."

Sasha smile bloomed. Taking Ida's nod as the green light to continue on. She took the new bottle and raised it in the air. "Let's all forget about our worries today, shall we?!" She declared in great enthusiasm.

Jean sighed, giving in. He took heartily gulps of liquor from his cup. "Well, if we are not going to get in trouble for it…" He stared Ida nervously from the corner of his eye.

"Just drink, you stinking brat." Ida snapped when she saw that he was looking at her. "Don't make a mess, lower down your volume and clean up after yourselves, you hear?"

Armin started to giggle at the sudden turn of events. His face was turning beet red by now. It was as if all the alcohol had shot up to his brain at once. "How strong is this?" He reluctantly looked another swig of the booze.

"I don't know!" Connie said a little too loudly. The effects of the alcohol were finally beginning to kick in. All the teens felt was pure bliss, no worries, just freedom and ability to do whatever they wanted. Hell, this one a once in a life time opportunity! Not only did they successfully snag a few bottles from the Military Pantry, they got caught and didn't get in trouble for it!

Even Mikasa who was always carried the stoic and emotionless facade cracked up a small smile at the joyous mood. Eren was beside her, overly ecstatic that he had escaped punishment. "Let's play a game!" He hollered, slamming his fist on the table. The table shook under his palms, causing Ida to hissed in annoyance. Nervously, he looked at his agitated superior and softly offered. "…Uhm, do you want to play as well?"

_Bad choice Eren. _

** -x{O}x- **

He was in his room, drinking. Though Levi wasn't one to indulge in alcohol, today was one of those nights where he just couldn't sleep no matter what he did.

Levi was busy thinking.

It was so unlike him to think of senseless things like this.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on his chair, his legs crossed and his hands wrapped around a bottle of liquor. He wasn't sure how long the rain had been pouring, but before he knew it, the sound of the rain was suddenly thunderous in his silence. And perhaps it was due to the angry pattering of the rain against the window, but the sharp eared Levi was not aware of a loud insistent knocking on his door.

The visitor by door interrupted his deep contemplation with a sharp shrill voice. "Levi! Oh god, you have got to help me! Are you awake? Wake the hell up!"

He frowned deeply when another string of loud banging flowed into the once silent room. Releasing the lock on his door, he swung the door open, greeting a frazzled Hanji with a murderous scowl. "What the hell do you want now? It's in the middle of the fucking night!"

Hanji stood speechless by the door when the odor of alcohol flowed from his breath. "Oh shit, don't tell me you have been drinking as well?" She had enough of drunks for one night.

"I am not buzzed so what the hell do you want?" He snapped irritably, wanting nothing more than to go to bed. "Why are you back anyway?" He questioned, the eccentric squad Leader had been stuck to the Crazy Wallist for the past days and Levi hadn't expect her to come back to the headquarters so soon.

She didn't even offer an explanation, but immediately launched into an anxious filled request. "You have got to help them!" Panic was anchoring her tone and her shifty eyes bounced back and forth from the hallway and back to Levi.

Grunting, he raked a hand through his hair messily, leaning on the door frame. "Help who now? I don't have time for your nonsense, shitty glasses. Go back to sleep and leave me the hell alone. Do you think it's fun to disturb someone in the middle of the night?"

"No, no! You don't get it!" Hanji tried once more, tugging on her hair from the stress "Those cadets could be scarred for life if you don't help them! Seriously, there is no way I can get them away from her! I tried everything! I even tried to lure her with sweets! It doesn't work at all! You're the only one that can help!"

Levi opted to smack her in face for annoying him so late at night, but something caught onto his attention. "_Her_?" He echoed, raising a brow.

**-x{O}x-**

There were always two types of drunken people in life – the first type of drunk was the less annoying type that would simply knock out and become immobile the moment they reached the max of their alcohol tolerance, and then there was the extremely irritating and crazy drunk who simply just won't shut up no matter how much you tried.

Well, unfortunately for the cadets, Ida Starke was the latter type of drunk.

"Suck it up you brats!" Ida hollered once again in a boisterous laughter, holding onto her aching stomach. "God, you guys are such punys!"

All around the table, the recruits had their heads on the table. They felt horrible, and sick to the stomach. But somehow, their elder superior just wouldn't seem to shut up and pass out from all the insane amount of alcohol she had consumed, nevertheless, she was hammered to the very core. The recruits had thought it was a good idea to challenge Ida to a drinking game, figuring that it was easy to get their superior drunk and it would all be in good fun. But it was a lack of judgment on their part when they realized half way into the game that Ida had a insane tolerance for alcohol and that she was ten times as crazier and just as reckless when intoxicated.

"Armin!" The drunken woman roughly grabbed onto the cadet beside her, slapping hard on his back as he choked from the loud impact. Frowning when she didn't get a reply, Ida began shaking the helpless blonde vigorously by the collar. "Don't be a wimp and drink some more! It's your turn."

Armin darted a hopeless sidelong glance to his best friend Eren, pleading him for help. But Eren was had his own problems, how was he suppose to help him when Hanji couldn't even handle Ida?! His head spun fiercely like a merry go round cranked on full speed, Eren breathed in air and pain, clutching his stomach tightly. He wrenched, feeling the throat muscles contracting to accommodate the residue that the alcohol had managed to drive up.

Just like any alcohol induced night. After a round few shots, you start to feel a new surge of energy, you began to feel euphoric, intoxicated and drugged with the alcohol. But after everything comes to a screeching halt, all you are left with is a truckload of dizzy spells and endless of bothersome thoughts to worry about. In the end, all there is left after a joyful road is just the plain inauspicious mess that you have to clean up regardless. Everything comes down to being a pile of shit in the end.

And the gang's hectic night was beginning to skyrocket to the point of being called _shitty_ diarrhea.

"I… Can't drink anymore…" Armin burped, groaning in pain. He was never going to touch alcohol ever again in his life, this was probably the reason why his grandfather told him never to touch it when he was younger. It made you high and happy at first, but when the effects died down, you feel like a living pile of wobbly crap.

Ida scorned at his futile attempt to stand up. "Fine." She released her hold on him. "You're doing your forfeit then! Go and kiss Eren!"

"What?!" Eren managed to sit up straight despite the room spinning around him. He cursed Connie for coming up with such a stupid game, but then again, he had agreed to it so easily because he wanted to see his strict superior do a ridiculous and embarrassing forfeit when she rejected a shot. Sadly for him, his plan backfired when he realized Ida was a much better drinker than the rest of the recruits.

She pushed Armin violently towards Eren. "Come on, do it! Don't be such a fucking pansy, it's either you drink or you got to kiss Eren!" She scolded, her face flushing red from anger and liquor. "Don't tell me you have never kissed someone before!" She teased.

"Haha…. Titan shit, you really got the worst forfeits…" Jean managed to mutter out despite being extremely hammered. Eren shot a glare at him. He was so sure that even if Jean had his legs chained to the ground, he would probably cut off his legs and crawl if it meant witnessing his demise.

"Squad leader Hanji…" Sasha whimpered, banging her head on the table. "Come back soon… and save us…"

Hanji had arrived back the headquarters after days with the crazy Wallist and upon witnessing the depressing situation that the recruit faced, she tried to get Ida to leave the cadets alone by luring her away with sweets. Sadly for her, Hanji was only shoved away and threatened when a drunk Ida told her shut the fuck up. Since then, the squad leader had scurried away after assuring the cadets she would be back with help.

"Kiss, that is an order!" Ida wagged a finger in front of Armin's face. Gagging, Armin turned to look at Eren with pleading eyes, he just couldn't drink anymore, he had no choice but to comply!

"No! No! Armin! Don-t!" Eren's screams were drowned out by the sloppy wet kiss. The gang belted out laughing. No one could remove the scarring image of a very scared Eren and a very drunk Armin out of their heads.

"OK! WHOSE NEXT!" Ida suddenly screamed, almost scaring the life out of Jean, who she had been leaning on for support. She moved her half-lidded eyes to the next target. "Ok, Mikasa! Drink or a forfeit!"

Mikasa cleared her throat, trying to look away from Armin and Eren and remove her silly thoughts from her drunken head. Surprisingly, she picked up her cup and drank. Ida beamed happily, taking a quick gulp of her drink as well. "Strong drinker aye?" She murmured. "Fine, let's move on to Jean!"

"Eh! I don't want to play anymore!" Jean cried. With no food in his system and his overworked muscles, his body was beginning to shut down. He swallowed his nausea when Ida glared at him threateningly, sending a silent warning to not be a wet blanket and spoil the fun.

"We are going to continue playing until I end this damn game!" Ida was determined to not let the recruits go, she was having too much fun torturing them.

"…I can't drink…" Jean admitted softly.

"Forfeit then!" Ida chirped happily. The rest of the gang winched, suddenly realizing that Ida had a sadistic streak hidden deep inside her. It was like she took joy in seeing them suffer. She pointed to Jean drunkenly, before moving to Eren. "You two… make out and Jean has to give Eren a lap dance!"

"Oh god! I have been waiting for this moment forever!" Connie's lobster red face shot up from the table, suddenly energetic at the sound of Jean and Eren kissing and horseface dancing. Even Mikasa was grinning at this point, the alcohol taking full control of her.

Ida leveled her gaze at Connie."You're noisy, stupid onion head."

"_Eh_?! Why am I always the victim!" Eren protested loudly, but his rage was cut short from Ida kicked him in the shin. "_OW_!"

"That's because you're a dick for spreading those rumors about that midget bastard and I." Ida scowled menacingly. Her frightening look soon reverted back to a glorious drunken smile and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Ok... So Jean go on ahead! He is all yours! You can touch him all over if you want!"

"No way in hell! I am going to get some Titan disease if I touch him!" Jean moved out of Eren way, praying that Hanji would get to hell back quickly and save them. It was the only way he could escape from the Devil named Ida.

Ida grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back. "Are you defying your superiors orders now you little twerp?!" She growled.

Suddenly, being drunk made Jean claustrophobic. His stomach tightened with every step he took, and he blinded by this point. Barfing in his mouth, he ran to the toilet to puke out its contents, leaving Ida roaring in laughter. "_Pfft_! PANSY!" She shouted insultingly to his retreating back, suddenly missing a step and falling to the bench. "Whoa!"

As Jean slammed open the door to the exit, Eren gasped when she saw a very pissed off looking Levi and a fidgety Hanji by the door. "C – Corporal!" He cried out in joy. Levi looked like a ray of hope to him now, an angel from heaven even. He never thought he would be so happy to see him.

"Save… us…" Sasha muttered weakly, lifting her head up, showing a display of her exhaustion and half-closed eyes. Finally giving in to the effects of alcohol, her face slammed back to the table with a loud slam. "Pot...ato…" She slurred, her eyes turning swirly.

Immediately catching the sight of several bottles of booze, Levi eyed on Hanji angrily, his expression demanding an explanation. "Explain to me what the fuck is happening."

"Starke got drunk and refused to leave the poor cadets alone." Hanji lifted her glasses to her head, scratching her head perplexedly as she watched the disastrous scene with wide eyes. The entire mess hall was a complete chaotic mess, bottles and food was every where and even Armin was sleeping on the floor, his face completely smashed to the ground. "I tried everything, she wouldn't listen."

"Fucking hell." Levi cursed, walking into the room. A part of him was pissed that the recently clean mess hall was filthy, and another part was pissed that he had to take care of some shitty brats in the middle of the night. "This is a nuisance."

Upon hearing the sudden noise, Ida forcefully pried her eyes upon when she heard the familiar haughty voice. All of a sudden, she sat straight up, groaning and moaning due to her throbbing headache. She turned to see who had started the noise, her blurry vision focused and when she saw Levi scoffing, she jumped as if he had intentionally scared her.

As if it was her natural reflex, she bolted out of the chair. "OH SHIT, IT'S THE GRUMPY IMP BASTARD!" She gasped loudly, losing her footing and falling straight onto Levi's open arms.

"Let me go!" Ida squeaked, struggling to get away from his rigid hold. Even though her mind was intoxicated to some point, her drunken mind knew one thing very well - not to get caught by the spawn of Satan.

"Stop fucking moving, you little shit!" Levi struggled to keep his hold onto her, getting his face smacked by her long scarlet locks a couple a times. He could feel his irritation growing by the second.

Ida knew that it was futile to try to escape from his clutch, so she drunkenly decided to turn to the perplexed squad leader by the side for help, "Four eye! I don't know him! You can't let him- MHMM!"

Levi clamped a hand over her mouth before she could say any further, glaring at the red-faced recruits and back to Hanji. "Get the damned brats to their rooms and make sure Eren sleeps in the dungeon tonight in case he transforms in his sleep, I will handle this troublesome brat." He ran through his words quickly.

"Have a nice night, Levi! Don't take advantage of her and if you do, don't be too rough!" Hanji shouted playfully, waving languidly awhile a grumpy and extremely aggravated Levi struggled to drag a screaming and kicking Ida out of the room.

"We are saved!" Levi could hear Eren squeal out in relief when they left the room.

"MHM! MHM!" Ida tried to tackle her way out of Levi hold, but her attempts were futile because soon enough she was forcefully dragged out room and into the quiet hallways. She squeaked once Levi released his hand over her mouth and she gasped for air, sucking in the sweet cool night air.

"What is your hell problem?!" Levi took no time at all to launch into a rigid reprimand session. Now that they were away from prying eyes, he could finally let his anger explode. "Being so fucking noisy in the fucking night, are you retarded or something?"

Ida who was still inundated by copious amounts of alcohol, frowned at him. She pointed a finger towards him and jabbed him in the middle of his nose with her fingertip, "I... am not retarded... You narrow minded jerk!" She defended.

The world swirled around her in all kinds of clashing colors and swirly images. She staggered around, trying to remain upright in a fight against the earth's magnetic pull. Levi scoffed at her pathetic attempt to stabilize her self. "Look at you. Even pathetic is an understatement."

Ida grinned wildly, barely moving her lips as she answered, "Candy…."

Levi frowned at her reply, confused. For some reason, he had forgotten that drunken people were neither great conversationalist nor were they sober. He ran his hand through his tousled hair in great irritation and mumbled a few incoherent words.

Lifting Ida's heavy right arm over his shoulder, he pulled her up and proceeded on a hard journey back to his room. In all honestly, he was surprised that she could even speak right now after consuming all that booze. Their balances challenged every step of the way as Ida staggered and swayed from side to side. The small petite Ida seemed to have gained a few extra pounds from all that booze and even Levi was having a hard time supporting her. After torturous journey, he finally managed to get her into his room.

Hopefully, no one would have saw Ida in such a state. He made a mental note to scare the recruits into keeping their mouth silent. Ida reputation as a veteran solider would take a plunge if words got out that she allowed underage recruits to drink alcohol.

"Fucking hell." He whispered breathlessly, catching his grip on her just in time before she befriended the black asphalt, Ida drunkenly waved her hand in the air awhile mumbling something incoherent and had somehow managed to smack Levi in the face.

Levi bit his lips to hold back a curse and struggled to hold onto her while silently praying that she wouldn't vomit on him. "I am going to fucking kill you when you wake up." He promised vehemently, dumping her roughly on the bed.

Ida felt offended when she realized that Levi was addressing her. It wasn't something to get mad at, Levi always threatened her, but when you're drunk, it makes all the difference in the world. "…I would... like you see you try!" She glared at the figure before her.

Levi made a disgusted face at the state of her hygiene and the heavy stench of liquor. "Drinking this much even when you're injured. You're a genuine troublesome brat you know that?" Levi gritted his teeth in anger and his face contorted again, "Just what the hell is wrong with you, stop being a nuisance."

"I don't give a flyingggggggg fuccccccccccck!" Ida waved her hands in the air and cried out in joy, dragging her words to get her point across. Of course, this made Levi fume in anger at her mockery.

He punched the back of her head, wishing that she would just shut up and sleep. Levi was desperately trying to contain his boiling rage. He knew better than to blow his anger at someone this drunk, they wouldn't even care if you point a knife at them. He would save his rage for tomorrow instead when Ida has sobered up. Cleaning the stables, washing the entire legion's linens, or even confiscating all her candy - yes, he would issue a suitable punishment for her tomorrow.

But instead of falling asleep, Ida stared at him for the longest time. Her head was spinning at a million-miles per hour. Then, she clumsly got of the bed and stumbled forward so that she was at the same eye level as him, "Oi…"

"What, you little brat?" Levi grumbled distractedly, in the middle of silent mental debate if he should just knock her out cold so that she would shut up.

Ida bit her lower lip and debated whether or not to tell him what her heart was telling her to do. Levi stood by frowning, waiting for her response. In Ida's drunken mind, she decided it wouldn't hurt. She had grown to care for him, and she deserved at know at least that much - she wanted to know her feelings for him, she wanted to know if it was possible between them.

Looking at him, Ida nodded. "I want you to do something for me."

Levi was surprised at her request. He had expected a straightforward blunt answer from her, not such a shady request. "Whatever." He promised, wanting nothing more than for her to shut up and sleep so that he could have a peace of mind.

Suddenly she stumbled forward, holding onto Levi shoulder and closed her eyes. "Kiss me." She requested as she tightened her closed eyes, as though to do so, she was ignoring the shame attached to her request that no decent woman would have dared.

"What?" He echoed.

Ida frowned impatiently, opening her eyes a little. "I fucking said… Kiss me."

Of course, Levi took her words with a pinch of salt. It was common knowledge that intoxicated people say senseless things at times. "Fine, you want to do to it. Go ahead then." He challenged. He did think the request was peculiar, but yet he felt a strange unexplainable magnetism that pulled him to her. He fought hard to maintain his composure.

He honestly hadn't expected Ida to carry out his dare.

As if it wasn't possible, her drunken face flushed ever redder. She leaned over to him, placing both hands on his shoulders, and her eyes closed as their lips met. It was fast quick peck, nothing special, nothing emotional, no passion at all. Ida could feel herself resisting and she pulled away quickly. Perhaps she didn't really have any feelings for him after all.

Surprisingly, when she pulled away, Levi looked extremely unsatisfied. His brows furrowed together, telling a story of how his mind was busy pondering about something. They stared at each other in silence, as if to sink right back into reality. Her version was blurry and no matter how hard she tried, she felt as if she was in heaven – she didn't how this feeling came about, for all she knew, it could be the side effects of the alcohol or because the small little kiss she shared with her Captain.

"_Tch_. Even when you have my permission…" Levi voice was low with mystery. "You settled only for that."

"What?"

Ida felt her breath hitched when Levi lifted her chin with his finger, until her eyes met his.

Levi kissed her.

But it wasn't a sweet kiss; it was a _punishing_ kiss, plundering her senses, insulting her. Levi didn't know what overcame him as he violently possessed her. Perhaps it was the little alcohol he had consumed, he didn't know, but at this point, it didn't really matter. He buried his hands in her hair and pulled, so he could access her as he wished. He could taste every bit of her, the bitter acidic copious taste of the liquor meshed together with her sweet saliva.

She tasted intoxicating.

This time, there was no resistance from Ida as her lips parted, inviting and welcoming. She took selfishly from him, wanting to cling to the moment, so one day when she was to look back, she could relish upon this small vestige of their times together. She devoured the feel of his hot lips and relished in the scent of him, as though there was no tomorrow. As a matter of fact, there might as well be no tomorrow for her, in a cruel world such as this, there was no telling when any one would meet their end.

_Passionate, heart pounding, emotions fluttering. _

She had never expected to feel this way. Ida allowed a small moan to escape her lips, flustered from the emotions exploding in her chest.

Levi certainly hadn't expected her to respond in fervor, to spill the height of her passion into the kiss. Her hands were bunched into tight fists, clinging onto his shirt. She responded to his kiss, but she was gentle and pliant. His intention to become the punisher backfired as he drowned in her sweetness.

She couldn't remember if it was him or her pulled back. But in a matter of seconds, his chest was aligned with hers, as he gently tried not to hurt her injured arm. Pulling onto a handful of his hair, she tried to apply as much pressure between them as possible, as though she couldn't get enough of him.

When Levi's hands gradually drifted from her shoulder onto her hips, Ida pulled back reluctantly. No one spoke as their forehead rested upon each other, trying to catch their breaths.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Levi spoke in a voice so smooth that Ida felt the fine hairs stand up at the back of her neck. "That's what you call a kiss. Don't forget it."

There was nothing that could ruin a perfect moment like this…

…well, they always say that when a person is pissed drunktard, anything is bound of happen.

Levi expected Ida to launch into an explanation, but she never did. Instead, the spark in her eyes slowly died out as her right hand came up. Levi was quite aware that her hand was coming very near his face and he blinked severely when her cool fingertips brushed on the sides of his jaw.

"What are you doing-"

Ida's finger reached out for his mouth, shutting him off as she placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh... I need to..." Then, it happened. She lunged forward abruptly, emptying out the last of the crazy alcohol-fueled night on her clean freak Corporal.

"FUCKING HELL!"

_Holy fuck._

Levi almost felt faint when she puked all over him.

Right then and there – Ida could no longer hold her balance. Somewhere in between hearing Levi curse a string of colorful words and her headache hurting even more vividly, everything around her went darker.

"Shit!" She felt arms snaked around her before she hit her head on the pavement.

Ida Starke effectively slipped into a _drunk-coma._

He was going to kill her for this.

Levi gritted his teeth while he struggled to keep this hold onto an unconscious Ida, his eyes traveled across her lifeless state and he groaned. As if it wasn't hard enough to keep his support to on her in this awkward position, he also had to ensure that none of her vomit on his shirt was to touch her.

He grunted irritably, taking a huge breath to stabilize himself from dropping her to ground out of spiteful anger. It was bad enough when someone barfs on you, but it was even worst when they pass out immediately after that.

He wanted nothing more than to storm off in anger, perhaps even slice her to pieces, or leave her to lie in her own puke. Levi was going to hold this grudge on Ida for the rest of his life.

Placing her on his bed and tucking her in, he stormed off to the bathroom after cleaning up the area. He cursed a string of colorful words, wiping off as much of the puke as he can off his shirt. Levi tried not to barf at the rancid stench, breathing in and out in strategic patterns in an effort to calm himself down; no use taking his anger out on an unconscious person.

Especially when the unconscious brat was none other than Ida Starke.

He could feel his crazy compulsive-obsessive self was coming out, his mind was sparkling with malicious thoughts. The tissues wiped the puke off, but the smears were still there. "Fucking hell." He threw the tissues on the ground after deciding that he got as much of it off as he could. It wasn't everyday that someone of his caliber could say that they got puked on.

After a much-needed shower and a change of clothes, Levi walked back into his room in a foul mood. He could only scorn bitterly when he saw a sleeping Ida on his bed. He was stood frozen in his stance for a few silent moments, just gazing onto her as he tried to decipher what kind of a person she was, a walking accident prone troublemaker no doubt, but there was something about that kiss that bothered him. It stuck to him like needles that needed special tweezers to get out.

Sighing, his hand moved on his own and landed gingerly on top of her head. Right then, she moved. For the first time since Ida had passed out dead drunk, she snuggled up comfortably, embracing her pillow and sighed. Levi couldn't take his eyes off her as Ida Starke sighed right in front of his face.

Without thinking, he reached out and touched a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. He swept it back, clearing her face. His fingers trailed from that strand of hair to the rest of her silk hair. He took back his hands as his eyes trailed to her lips.

His heart quickened, and puzzlement washed over him and he withdrew. Quickly, he straightened himself out and grumbled.

He took a note to murder Hanji for putting such perverted thoughts in his battle filled mind. Pulling out the covers, he slipped in beside her. He felt her arms snake around him as she snuggled, but for once, Levi didn't edge away in repulsion but simply stayed silent.

A good night rest would clear all of his worries.

* * *

**Thank your reading! Hope you liked this chapter, do leave a review! It brightens my day whenever I read them and motivates me! Fav/follow if you like this fanfiction as well! I hope you all don't kill me for spoiling the romantic mood between them, but I couldn't help it, seeing Levi covered in vomit is just too hilarious in my mind. JUST IMAGINE HIS FACE, hahaha! Got the inspiration when my friend Tanya got really drunk a few nights ago.  
**

**Just a little _question_ because I am curious: What are your favorite pairings? I am kind of curious to see what kind of pairings my reader ship! Also if you have any suggestions or if you would like to see something, do tell me! I am currently in the process of making a Special Edition 2 since alot of you liked it - if there is anything you want to see, do tell me!  
**

**As usual, hope you all have a fantastic day! XOXO  
**


	17. Special (2)

**A/N: Hi y'all! I am back with another update! Here's the promised Special chapter since so many of you liked the last one! Let me know if you want more chapters like this in the future. Hopefully it will provide a little comic relief for the upcoming chapters! The scenes are a little more longer in comparison to the previous Special, hope you don't mind. Chapter 15 is coming soon, I have already finished half of it! i will reply PMs and replies later, I have been rather busy with exams this week! Sorry about that. Might have a few grammatical errors cause I didn't really proof read this due to lack of time, will fix it when I have time.  
**

**SNKrista: Haha yes they did! Thanks for leaving a review!  
**

**SnowFlakeChild: Sadly, that would be in the next chapter ._. Hope you enjoy this chapter though! Haha, yes, i will update soon! Thank you for leaving a review  
**

**casey: Oh, she will remember it. :3 I like awkward situations. LOL. Thanks for leaving a review!  
**

**Guest: Thank for your leaving a review. Oh, I am glad I gave you some motivation! xD Good luck on your story!  
**

**Guestt: Babies? Yeah probably, we will see how it goes. The epilogue wouldn't be coming anytime soon though. HAHA, that is so accurate! Your scenario sounds hilarious! I think seeing Levi and Ida with their own little brat sounds funny. xD Thanks for leaving a review!  
**

**guest: Thank you for leaving a review! I will try to update more often!**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter Special 2**

* * *

**Over Budget.**

They met in front of the Erwin's office, their faces composed and calm. Both of them knew what this meeting was all about and the reason why they were summoned, but honestly, they didn't even feel one tinge of guilt about it.

"So…" Ida crossed her arms, looking at her partner and Captain. "You were called in as well huh?"

"_Tch_." Levi looked highly irritated as usual, his eyes darkening as he glared at her. "Don't give me that look, I am sure you know what all is this about. You're equally as guilty."

She shrugged, knocking on door. "I guess if you put it that way." She mused and entered the room with Levi following shortly behind.

"Take a seat." Erwin Smith looked extremely stressed. He held a stack of papers in his hands and he sighed tiredly, registering the two soldiers in front of him. "We are over budget this month again, I have the Supreme Commander chewing on my ears. I would usually turn a blind eye on this, but this time, we are extremely over budget, in fact, so over budget that we are the we are in debt."

"_So_?" Both Ida and Levi replied in a dull unison, looking expectedly at their commander.

Erwin wanted to face palm at their indifference, he rubbed his face in dismay and continued explaining patiently. "I have done some research… and I have reason to believe that you two are the main culprits behind the deficit."

"You probably just asked four eyes and she told you." Ida snorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Levi deadpanned, looking as bored as ever. "It's a possibility, I require some basic necessities to uphold this shit hole." He stated honestly.

Erwin threw the papers on the table in exasperation. "Ok, so what did you two blow on again this time? Blades? Gas? I know you two are our leading soldiers, but you really have to stop throwing your blades at each Titan you see and preserve your gas usage. You go through twice as much blades and gas compared to an average solider."

"But apparently, we kill twice as many Titans as your average solider." Ida defended haughtily, crossing her legs. "Plus, throwing blades is a good technique to temporarily blinding the Titans you know?"

"I understand, Ida but-"

Erwin tried to retort but Levi cut him off with a sharp interjection. "I agree, if you ask me, I propose that we should confiscate every one else gears until the next expedition. Have you even the shitty embarrassment that they called training yet?"

The commander rubbed his nose bridge tiredly. "Thank you for telling me but I can't do that, Levi. They are-"

This time it was Ida who interfered. "In an effort to control resources, I suggest that all the lazy brats that use their gears to fly around for fun and do absolutely nothing should pay for their own equipment."

Erwin gaped at her. "That is absurd-"

"Especially the newest recruits, do you even know how many times I have caught them using their damned gears for no apparent reason at all but to play some stupid game of tag?" Levi cut in, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Erwin knew that he should call them in one at a time. He just couldn't handle them both! It was an error of judgment on his part. Back in the past before Ida came, he already had a hard time handling Levi and now he was struggling just as hard now to handle both of them. They were like a tag team combo out to make his life a living hell.

"Ok!" Erwin slammed his hand on the tables to get their attention. Sighing, he went back on topic, trying to look serious and intimidating, but the two soldiers were unfazed. "So it was the blades and gas I presume?"

Both Ida and Levi looked at each other, before they shook their head and Ida spoke. "I don't think it was the equipment who caused the over budget, we are both injured as you can tell." She told her commander, holding up her bandaged arm.

The blonde rubbed his face in exasperation. "Then what the hell did you guys buy and how on earth did you manage to get pass Nifa who's in charge of our finances?!"

"We asked and she _agreed_." Levi replied stoically.

Erwin shot him a dubious look that caused Ida to elaborate for her Captain. "And when Nifa tries to reject us, we ask again _nicely_."

Still, the commander did not look convinced. Levi lips tightened in a straight line when he elaborated further. "Nice requests sometimes come in a form of death threats, blades angled at a specific lethal spot and hard threatening glares."

Erwin paled and then turned red, breathing out heavily in an effort to calm him self, he locked his hands together by his back and spoke rigidly. He reminded himself to comfort Nifa after wards. Who knows what hell the poor solider had been through trying to handle these two. "And may I ask just _what_ is so important that you need to you use the Military funds for?"

"Cleaning supplies."

"Sweets."

"Cleaning supplies… sweets…." Erwin echoed in disbelief, well it wasn't actually that hard to believe when it comes to these two, they had a strange… _obsession_. "Levi, I understand your _need_ maintain the hygiene, but just how much supplies did you buy for the budget to blow up?"

"You certainly do not understand." He shot back fiercely. "Do you know how fucking disgusting some of the soldiers here are? Every body here is pathetic lazy piece of trash. You have no idea how much I bleach I have to use to remove the stains of the white uniforms pants and how much detergent I need to use to thoroughly cleans the linens."

"Bleach… detergent…" Erwin echoed in disbelief, trying to keep up.

"On that note, why the hell are our pants fucking white in the first place? Blood, dirt, grime all shows up on it and it stains so damn easily – it's fucking filthy. It's a pathetic excuse for a fabric if you ask me."

"I have to agree on that part." Ida nodded her head in agreement. It would be much easier to evade Levi hawk eyes for picking up dirt on their uniforms if it was in a darker shade.

Erwin wanted to pull out all of his hair. "Yes, I understand that Levi, but-"

"I haven't even gotten started on our damn jackets yet, that stupid thing bleeds all over the place whenever you wash it. Plus, there is a need for tremendous amount of brooms and cleaning wipes. I suggest that we implement a rule that any imbecile that leaves their filthy shit behind should lose a tooth or a finger." Levi suggested darkly, his frown growing deeper as he remembered the disgusting mess that Eren and the recruits leave behind all the time.

"Oh god." Erwin buried his face in his hands. He didn't even know what to say!

Levi was still hell-bent on getting his commander to understand. "Have you even seen the pathetic state of the troop's uniform whenever we come back from an expedition? Do you know how long the Eren and rest have to stay in the laundry room to get those shit stains off? If you ask me, I would much prefer they spent their time doing something else more productive like cleaning my room."

"Levi, I am sure the scouts wouldn't mind a tiny stain or two." Erwin tried to reason calmly, but unfortunately, the Corporal wasn't planning on listening.

"Sure they don't, that's because those twerps do not value their morals and dignity. Stains are disgraceful and obscene." Levi stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "It's disgusting and it's my job to uphold the standards of the Scouting Legion since every one else is being a lazy useless good for nothing asshole."

"I think it goes against your morale more than any one else…" Erwin muttered bitterly, sighing in defeat. Rubbing his temples to ease his pounding headache, he turned to silent woman beside the frowning Levi. "Ok, what is your excuse Ida?"

"Sweets give me energy and I like eating them." Ida replied plainly, her eyes firm.

_Oh boy_, here we go again. "Yes, Ida. I know that you have a… _fond_ liking for sweets, but I don't think your supply of sweets should warrant the entire budget. Plus, you're not supposed to use the legion's budget for personal items."

"More like an obsession." Levi rolled his eyes.

Ida raised a brow, making an impatient nose underneath her nose. "Sweets help me to perform my duties to my fullest, and seeing my Titan kill count, I truly believe that my supply of sweets should preside over anything."

"Just exactly how much sweets do you eat everyday…?" Erwin inquired, though he wasn't sure he would actually like to know.

"It varies, about twenty bags a per day."

The commander was suffering at this point, he attempted to glare intimidatingly at them, but it was futile. Ida and Levi both did not look even a tad bit affected, it was obvious that they both didn't think they that had done anything drastically wrong.

Shaking his head, Erwin tried one last time. "I understand that… cleanliness…" He moved his gaze to Levi. "…And sweets…" He turned to look helplessly at Ida. "Are very dear to your hearts, but for the love of god, you two have blown the budget to a point that the Legion is in debt."

Ida and Levi glanced at each other, before launching into another defensive debate.

"The legion's cleanliness should take top priority regardless of some damn budget."

"I have said this before, Levi, but I think you're being entirely too picky about the state of the legion's hygiene." Erwin shot him down instantly.

"I think that we should make it a point that every one consumes sweets before we embark on sham exercises or expeditions so that the troops can be more alert and not get their asses eaten by Titans."

Erwin glared at his daughter. "Ida, that is ridiculous. I know that sugar gives you energy, but I believe that the troops are well rested enough. Consuming that insane amount of sugar would probably cause health problems among the scouts."

With arms crossed on their chest, eyes narrowed down and the same scowl plastered on their faces, Erwin knew that Ida and Levi were not convinced. He gave up. "Fine. You two can do whatever you want as long as it does not exit the legion's budget. I do not want any more enormous receipts billed to me, is that clear?"

They considered his proposition for a brief moment. Knowing Levi, he probably had an enormous stash of extra supplies somewhere in his room and Ida certainly did have more than enough sweets to last her for a few months if she conserved a little.

"Fine." They replied in unison.

"Good, you're both are dismissed." Erwin was elated to finally get through them.

"I never want to hear the word cleaning or see another sweet ever again." They could hear Erwin mutter exasperatedly under his breath as they left the room.

After exiting the room, Ida nudged Levi by the ribs. "I say that we threaten Nifa to secretly bring in more sweets and cleaning supplies." She suggested evilly. It was only at times like this did she actually appreciate Levi's cleaning obsession; he was her partner in crime.

"_Tch_. I would rather we get her to hand over the position of financial adviser. I could do a much better job at handling the damned budget. It's obvious that she's doing a shitty job if she allowed the budget to blow up like that." Levi rolled his eyes.

**-x{O}x-**

**Wake Up Call.**

"Oi, Arlert."

Armin Arlert looked up nervously from his breakfast to find Levi looming over him. "Yes, Corporal Levi?"

"Where's Jaeger? It's almost like to leave for the sham exercise and he hasn't even shown his brat face yet." Levi grumbled, looking around the mess hall for a certain Titan Shifter. "Have you seen him?"

"I haven't, but he's probably getting ready." Armin told him, upon noticing how angry he looked, he spoke out a polite offer. "I can go find him if you're busy."

"Don't need to, I will deal with that nuisance by myself. Go and get ready." Levi replied stiffly, glowering at the rest of 104th training squad at the table.

"You seem more pissed than usual." Ida walked up to the tables with her breakfast bun. Smirking when she saw how irritated he looked, she spoke in a mocking tone. "What have gotten you in such a bad mood so early in the morning?"

Levi deadpanned. "_Tch_. Not really."

"Not really, huh?" Ida sat down on the empty space in the cadets' table. "Should you be making that sort of expression then?"

"I have always had this expression." He crossed his arms, his eyes darkening.

"If you make that kind of expression, that usual scowl you got is going to look even worse." She shot back sardonically, enjoying every bit of his irritation.

"You're noisy… Shut up." Levi snarled grumpily, storming away. "I got to clean up some trash."

"Yeah, yeah." Ida waved him away, chomping down into her bun. She looked at the recruits with great interest. "What did he want with you guys?"

"He's looking for Eren." Sasha replied, scarfing on her large portion like a wild hyena. When she was done, she looked over at her friend's plate. "Connie, do you still want your potatoes?"

Winching and certainly not wanting to deal with a rabid Sasha so early in the morning, Connie pushed his plate towards her. Ida shook her head, sighing. "That stupid twerp… Eren slept in again huh? Damn it, I thought it was going to be a peaceful morning. It's going to get noisy." She grumbled sourly.

"Noisy? What do you mean?" Armin turned to look at Ida.

Ida rolled her eyes dramatically, knowing what is going to happen all too well. "Well, just listen and you will get what I mean. This happens all the time back when we were living at the hide out. Eren really has some shit luck, he always oversleeps whenever Levi is in charge of him instead of me."

Suddenly, a loud banging was heard entering into the mess hall. "First, Levi bangs relentlessly on his door, looking like a grumpy angry imp zombie." Ida narrated listlessly, chewing on her bread.

"Why am I not surprised that he is going to get his face smashed by Corporal?" Jean smirked, knowing that his friend is going to get was going to get ass kicked. "Stupid dumbass."

Ida ignored Jean and went on with her breakfast. "Afterwards, he finally get's enough of waiting being the impatient bastard that he is and smashes down Eren's room door." True enough, the sound of wood breaking echoed into the mess hall and the cadets paled at how accurate Ida was.

"A – ah shit! Good morning Corporal!" Eren's loud panicked voice could be heard.

Taking a sip of her tea, she continued on with her narration. "Once Levi is in Eren's room, he starts beating the living shit out of him and threatening him. This where the noisy part comes in, so prepare yourself." She told the recruits in a monotone, idly biting another bite of her bread.

As if on cue, a bunch of loud thuds, choking and groaning streamed into the mess hall, an obvious violent battle going on in the room down the hallway. Agonizing screams for help and Levi's explicit swearing followed the brutal beating session.

"Holy crap." Connie shuddered in fear. "Remind me never to oversleep."

Armin, Sasha and Jean all nodded in agreement, gulping in horror when another string of loud thuds and grunts could be heard. "Even with Eren's regenerative abilities, that's got to hurt really bad." Armin covered his ears, pitying his best friend.

Ida looked at them, unfazed by the noises; it was a regular occurrence to her already. "After the little wake up call, Levi tells Eren to stop being a whiny bitch or else he would either chain him to a pole and feed him to Titans or lock him in the dungeon." She ended.

As predicted, Levi swearing was as loud as the day. "Stop being a whiny bitch and get the fuck up Eren, or else I am going to lock you in the damn filthy dungeon again like the pathetic shit you are."

Ida smirked, pleased at her accurate recount. "Lastly, any minute now, Levi is going to come into the mess hall, dragging a battered and bruised Eren by his collar and commanding me to take care of the Titan brat like the cocky lazy bastard he is."

Knowing better than to judge Ida's frighteningly accurate predictions, the recruits snapped their heads to opened door, all silently holding their breaths as they await the two soldiers to show up. Sure enough, loud angry footsteps were heard and a terrifying Levi appeared holding onto a whimpering Eren.

"Oi Ida." Levi scowled angrily, glowering at the frightened boy in his grasp. Pushing Eren towards the direction of his other superior, he gave him one last glare. "Take care of the damned Titan brat, I have my hands full as it is."

Keeping his face in a deadpan, Levi coolly turned his heel around and left the hall. Armin immediately went to help his best friend.

Pursing her lips, she darted a glance at the pitiful Eren before looking at the stunned recruits. "I told you so." She said haughtily.

"…Hell, it's like you have a Levi-detector in your head your something." Jean shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Pfft, not really. It's just that that bastard is just too predictable." Ida ate the last of her bun, and stood up, sweeping the crumbs off her hands. "Oi Eren, it's your fault for over sleeping again."

**-x{O}x-**

**Rumors concerning your Superiors that you never knew.  
**

**_Rumors about Lance Corporal Levi._**

1) His cravat is said to be a cursed talisman that would make him shrink one millimeter every year, apparently, Levi doesn't know about this.

2) The first time he was enlisted as a scout the legion corps, the entire scouting legion was rendered immobile for a week because Levi made the entire legion clean.

3) It was said that whenever you want your bathroom cleaned, get Levi to use it – it's magically cleaner every time he uses it. Free service.

4) He maintains his perfect youthful complexion because he frequently baths in blood of the Titans he slayed.

5) During formal meetings and whenever Ida Starke cruelly insulted his height, he places insoles in his combat boots to boost his height and confidence.

6) Whenever he smiles in front of you, you have only ten seconds to run for your life or beg for forgiveness like your life depended on it.

7) Once, someone in the crowd tried to throw cow bile at him for fun. When Corporal caught him, poor guy couldn't shit properly for a week.

8) He sleeps like a girl with lavender scented pillows and silk blankets.

9) Lance Corporal Levi had managed to successfully convince Commander Pixis to polish his baldhead everyday to a point it's sparkling. (Some say he threatened the Garrison Commander into submission instead because he found the his head unkempt.)

10) Once, Ida had managed to successfully hide all of his cleaning equipment. The following day when he finally found them, he got so paranoid that he started locking his precious equipment up in a unbreakable iron safe.

11) He got into a staring contest with a Hanji's Titan once. Even after he won the battle, he did not blink for the entire week, scaring every one in the legion shitless.

12) The reason why Lance Corporal Levi joined the scouting legion was because Erwin promised him a lifetime of cleaning supplies in exchange for joining.

13) He secretly suffers from constipation, that's the reason why he always looks like he's about to take a hard shit all the time and is obsessed with toilet jokes.

14) It was predicted that on the day Levi smiled brightly, all the Titans would be wiped out from earth.

15) He can't climb onto his horse without assistance or a wooden stool.

16) Lance Corporal Levi had almost killed a scout once with just a wooden broom because the scout got fed up with his cleaning obsession and refused to clean.

17) Mike once revealed his secret to obtaining his height to Levi, he said that he was so tall because with every Titan he killed solo, he grows a millimeter taller. Levi believed him and killed 20 Titans by himself that very expedition. Up till now, he stills prefer to go solo because he still believes in Mike's theory.

18) When Ida Starke got drunk one night, she revealed to everyone that Levi has a secret hobby of wearing pink flower crowns because it made him feel beautiful. Following that incident, she slept in the stables for the next few days.

19) One time, a new solider had given Ida Starke a rose and tried to court her, Levi got so pissed he made the poor guy eat it with just a death glare.

20) He uses Windex as cologne in hopes to purify the air around him.

21) One time, someone had placed his cleaning supplies at the top shelf, he couldn't reach it because he was too short, so he sliced the entire cupboard in half. Ever since then, it has become a point for everyone to put his belongings in the lower shelves.

22) In the local gossip magazine, Levi was voted "The solider I would like to keep in my pocket because he is fun sized" by female and male readers.

**_Rumors about Ida Starke._**

1) Hanji fed her precious Titans specimen Ida's sweet supplies once for experimental purposes. The desperate redhead practically cut open the Titan in an attempt retrieve it back out.

2) She likes to read SMUT novels in her free time and makes Levi practices the romantic scenes with her.

3) One time Levi had issued a sweet withdrawal punishment. Ida got so lethargic from the lack of sugar that she fell off her horse, into a mud pile and slept in it.

4) She nearly strangled a Military Police officer to death once using only her cloak because he joked that eating sweets is forbidden whenever they were having a formal meeting The solider only survived because Erwin had to physically subdue her.

5) It was said that she steals sweets from orphan children to feed her obsession.

6) She wears only underwear made from Titan skin. Apparently Levi likes it that way.

7) Everyone in the legion has developed a 'Ida radius' on days when she looks like she was having severe mood swings.

8) Once, a man tried to hit on her using really cheesy pick up lines. She responded by kicking him in the family jewels so hard, the poor man became impotent and killed himself from depression.

9) Ida Starke secretly participates in cage fights with big burly men in the underground in order to pay for her sweet addiction. She wins every time.

10) Ida Starke is a secret sadistic and masochistic at heart. Her hobby is to make Levi's life a living hell and getting punished for it.

11) If you ever disobey her, she will hand you to Corporal Levi due to insubordination. At this point, you must get on your knees and grovel for your life because Ida had lied to Levi and told him that she caught you littering.

12) She had successfully plucked the Commander's prized eyebrows when he fell asleep in his office once. The precious strands of blonde hair are currently being auctioned in the black market and is rumored to be going for 500 gold coins per hair.

13) It was said that she eats Titan flesh to curb her craving for sweets whenever she leaves on expeditions.

14) She once killed a woman once by making her choke on hard candy.

15) Once, she tried to feed all the Survey Corps horses a 'Sweet diet' claiming that they would go faster when they are sugar rushed. The upcoming expedition was suspended because all the horses fell ill.

16) She used to be a well-known wanted criminal in Wall Sina because she had successfully stole over a thousand bags of sweets from the sweet shops.

17) If you ever steal her sweets, you die.

18) Ida Starke is banned from entering over 13 sweet shops within the Walls because she went on a rampage when they ran out of stock.

19) One time when Commander Nile won in a bet against Ida, he asked her to steal Levi's cravat and give it to him. This incident almost caused a civil war among the Military police and Survey Corps when Levi went to look for it.

20) She had killed a 15 meter Aberrant Titan once just by throwing her life time supply of sweets on it.

21) Ida Starke has a sweet fetish, so much to a point she made Levi lie naked on a table with sweets on his body and ate the candy off him naked-sushi style.

22) In the local gossip magazine, Ida was voted as "The solider most likely to die of diabetes instead of a Titan" by male and female readers.

**_Rumors about Hanji Zoe. _**

1) Hanji Zoe had once stole all the linens of every scout in the scouting legion to sew pajamas for her precious Sawney and Bean because she thought they felt cold.

2) She and Moblit occasionally discuss about the '_sexiness_' rating of each Titan they see.

3) On days where Hanji had successfully caught a Titan specimen, her name becomes an expletive in the legion and every one avoids for the next few days in fear for her endless rants.

4) She writes Titan erotica stories that involve her and her specimens during her free time. According to Mike, he accidentally found a stash of it once.

5) Her research lab is the forbidden garden of the legion, it was said that whoever goes inside would be cursed with insanity forever.

6) She makes little Titans dolls and talks to them whenever she feels lonely.

7) Hanji Zoe doesn't need your permission to perform experiments, poor Eren lost count of how many times he woke up in the middle of the night with her hovering over him with maniacal eyes. He couldn't even escape because he was strapped to the bed.

8) She had special glasses made to Titans look more attractive by making her eyesight worse. Even the most grotesques Titan look attractive when seen through her glasses.

9) Hanji Zoe got drunk in the mess hall once and openly admitted that she dreamt about a raunchy encounter with a handsome prince Titan.

10) She had seen the naked body of every single person in the scouting legion for research purposes. Some of older soldiers had reported seeing her camping in their bathrooms for days for a chance to look at their naked body.

11) Once, she decided that she would take on the Titan lifestyle for research purposes and went for a few weeks without bathing. Lance Corporal Levi got so irritated with the rancid smell that he washed her down with a hose.

12) She was almost killed by Lance Corporal Levi because she had tried to bite him like a Titan to see how he would taste like. According to her, he tastes like soap and strawberries.

13) Monarchy had deemed _'Listening to Hanji Zoe's lecture about Titans'_ a suitable capital punishment for robbery.

14) Hanji Zoe uses a special fragrance on every expedition that she made by herself by extracting Titan fluids from her caught specimens in hopes that the Titans would be more attracted to her.

15) In the local gossip magazines, Hanji was voted as "The solider most likely to marry a Titan" by male and female readers.

**_Rumors about Erwin Smith._**

1) He shaves his beard using his 3DMG blades because it's more efficient.

2) The commander's blonde eyebrows are insured by the Military.

3) He spends over five hours a week just on trimming and plucking his eyebrows.

4) During his free time, Erwin writes erotic poetry to Levi in his office.

5) Erwin Smith has made out with Commander Pixis and is currently in a relationship with him.

6) He sings sad love songs in the shower and uses mango-scented shampoo.

7) When Nile got drunk at a formal gathering once, he called Erwin sexy and Commander Erwin blushed.

8) The Commander likes dancing, once Mike caught him dancing with an invisible woman in his office awhile trying to serenade her with his singing.

9) Monarchy has deemed _"Plucking Erwin Smith's eyebrows without permission_" a capital offense.

10) Back when he was a new recruit, someone shaved half of his eyebrow off in his sleep as a prank. He got so depressed he didn't come out of his room until it grew back.

11) Commander Erwin is so prepared for anything, he could even communicate with Aberrant Titans using only his farts.

12) Commander Erwin has official names for his eyebrows. Apparently, he calls the right one '_Wings_' and the left one '_Freedom_'.

13) Monarchy has once hosted special festival in the Capital to commemorate his eyebrows because Erwin forced them to.

14) His gorgeous smile is said to get all the females in the vicinity pregnant just by looking at it.

15) In local gossip magazines, Erwin was voted as "The soldier with the best eyebrows" by both male and female readers.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Armin came running up to his best friend. Eren peeled his eyes off the notebook and waved at his blonde friend. "Every one is looking for you, w - wait… Are you reading something?"

Eren slammed his notebook shut and smiled, tucking his precious collection safely into his pocket. "It's nothing Armin! Just a little collection…"

**-x{O}x-**

**Master Plan (Part 1)**

_Pondering_.

Hanji Zoe kicked the dirt around listlessly, scheming up her next master plan. Sadly for her, it seem that her genius mind was low on brain juice for the day. Pursing her lips dejectedly, it wasn't until she heard the boisterous laughter of cadets did her mood took an abrupt change for the better.

_Bingo_.

"Hello guys!" A bespectacled brunette chirped happily, waving at the recruits sitting by near the stables. She skipped cheerfully towards them, grinning maniacally at the devious plot in her mind.

"Squad Leader Hanji." Krista greeted in a happy note. "Do you need anything?"

"What are you guys doing?" She peered curiously at them, stunned when she saw buckets of soapy water. "Chores, again huh?" Hanji guessed, smiling sadly.

"It's that irksome shortie." Mikasa grumbled, scrubbing the linens until they were a spotless white shade. "He's making us do the household chores again."

Jean sighed angrily, his hands in a bucket. "My hands are going to crinkle up like a prune after this."

Ymir snorted beside him, busy hanging up the wet linens to dry. "Don't complain horseface, you're moving too slow."

"I am hungry!" Sasha suddenly complained.

An amused smile spread across Hanji's face as a idea popped in her head. "Hey… What if I were to tell you that you can skip the chores as well…" She looked around, before moving in closer to them. "As well as get a little revenge on Levi?"

Connie head snapped upright. The short teen had a shocked and confused look on his face. "What did you just say?" He asked insistently.

"I say, if you help me with a little favor. You can skip on your chores for a day and have a little fun messing with Levi." Hanji exclaimed, confident that her bribery would certainly move the teens.

Of course, this have caught the attention of the teens – they hated that Levi were always issuing house hold work and honestly, the sound of Hanji's proposition on messing with the fame and stoic Corporal had sparked their interest.

Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, Hanji added on a seductive reward. "And… If you guys help me, I will reward you with extra supper."

"What do we have to do?!" Sasha asked excitedly, she was just about willing to do anything if it meant getting extra food.

Eren's eyes twitched erratically, not liking the sound of the idea. Apart from his friends, he held a great respect for the elite Corporal and honestly, he didn't have to balls to go through with Hanji's plans. "Count me out of this."

Of course, the squad leader had already prepared a counter-attack for the Titan shifter. "Eren, if you were to help me. I would stop pestering you to attend my amazing experiments for an entire week!"

"Seriously?" Eren looked taken in.

"What do we have to do?" Jean was definitely in on Hanji's plans. Anything was better than scrubbing linens and feeling the damn bleach eat into his skin. Plus, if he could evoke a drastic reaction from the stern-faced Levi, he was sure that it would be hilarious.

"Come closer!" Hanji signaled them and the recruits gathered around the squad leader as she explained the contents of her master plan to a bunch of giggling and blushing recruits.

They placed their master plan in action that very night.

"Corporal!" Jean came running into his office without knocking, earning a hard glare from over-worked Levi behind his desk.

He observed Jean frantic state with narrowed suspicious eyes. Was it an emergency? "What?"

"There's a rat infestation in one of the Storage Room A in the west wing!" He reported snappily, saluting.

"WHAT?!" As expected, Levi slammed his hand on his tables and stood up in a panic. "How the hell did those filthy creatures get there? Have Eren been slacking off in his cleaning duties?"

"I don't know, Sir! But it looks pretty bad!" Jean responded with every muscle poised at attention.

"_Tch_. A damned crisis like this in the middle of the night." He grumbled grouchily, just the thought of those germs infested rats in the headquarters was enough to spark his rage. "I will go check it out, thank you for informing me."

With gloves and a mask as armor, Levi wasted no time in heading towards the storage room. He hated pests. Those stupid little creatures shit everywhere and create a fucking mess every time. A bugging sensation flickered at the back of his mind, Levi couldn't understand for the love of all cleaning gods in the world why there was rats in the legion, he had always ensured the place was in pristine order!

He would get his answer soon enough.

Opening the wooden doors, he lifted the oil lamp into the narrow damp room and with his trusty broom in his other hand as a weapon, Levi bravely threaded inside. As soon as he felt something moving, he wasted no time in killing it with his broom.

**_THWACK!_**

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

_Eh, rats can't talk can they_? That voice sounded strangely familiar to Levi's ears. Moving the oil lamp towards the source, Levi was ready to kill that person but he paused when he realized it was none other than Ida Starke.

Rubbing her assaulted head, she glared him, her incredulous eyes demanding an explanation for his assault. "What the hell is your problem?!"

He dismissed her accusation with his own rigid question. "What are you doing here?"

Pouting, she grabbed the bags of sweets on the floor. "Krista told me that she found my hidden stash of sweets here, some idiot hid it this morning." She explained. Levi cringed when he saw the littered sweet wrappers on the floor.

He raised a brow. "So you sat here in the fucking dark to eat some damn sweets? You're pathetic you know that?" Levi grumbled grouchily at the obscene state of the floor.

"What are you doing here then?" Ida snapped back, offended by his insults. It wasn't her fault! Someone had stolen her sweets in the morning and she had been sugar deprived for the whole day!

"Jean told me that there was a rat infestation here, clearly I can tell the reason why." Levi growled, pinning his broom in front of him. "Clean up this place, its an order."

"W – wait! Rat infestation?!" Ida paled at the sound of it, she hated rats, or more correctly, she was afraid of them. "Weird. I didn't see any rats so far though..." She scratched the back of her head.

"What?"

**_SLAM!_**

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and immediately the sounds of keys rustling to lock the door echoed through the wooden door. "_Fuck_!" Levi shot towards the door and started banging on it. "Oi! There are still people inside here you idiot!"

"Quickly, quickly! Before they break down the door!" Hanji's excited voice could be heard from beyond the closed door.

Ida ran towards the door in panic and started banging on it. "Shitty glasses! We are still in here, fucking open up!"

"Eren, you are useless! Grow more muscle!" Jean insulted his friend. The sounds of heavy boxes being lifted and dragged along the wooden floor filtered through the door.

"I am trying! Just how many boxes do we need to lift?" Eren snapped back at his friend.

"Oi brats! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Levi started banging even harder on the door, getting extremely pissed when he didn't get an answer once again. "If you do not open the door in five seconds, so help me Hanji, I will raze your damned makeshift lab to the ground."

In response, the wooden door shook as if something had been leaned against it. "Squad Leader Hanji, will this be enough boxes?" Krista's kind sweet voice streamed through the door.

"Hopefully. Knowing those two, they would probably just break down the door. So the more the merrier!" Hanji chirped in response, her voice infused with excitement.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Ida cried, still banging on the door in anger. "Are you guys in the right mind to lock both of your superior officers in a fucking closet, open up this instance!"

"_Ooo_… They sound pissed." Ymir muttered amusingly.

"I don't even want to think about what they are going to do to us when they get out from there." Armin admitted, his voice nervous and small.

"Open up this door and I will consider sparing your pathetic lives!" Levi growled out a menacing threat, still banging on the wooden door. The door creaked, and from the sounds of it, there was something heavy outside the door to withstand his slams.

"What are you trying to achieve, tricking us into coming here?!" Ida immediately picked up on the situation, her voice growing desperate.

"This is revenge for hitting Eren, you irksome shortie!" Mikasa cruel hard voice said through the wooden barrier between them.

"I will skin Eren alive in front of you if you don't open this door." Levi gritted his teeth, starting to kick violently on the wooden door in an effort to break it.

"You can't get out of there, Levi! We sealed the door with over twenty boxes of blades!" Hanji giggled when she heard his loud kicks. "You are going to stay there until next morning!"

Ida started kicking the door as well. "FOUR EYE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well, we are going to play a game I read in my romanic erotic novels! It's called 7 minutes in heaven!" Hanji responded and the entire gang belted out laughing.

"Who said we are playing your stupid game?!" Levi and Ida hollered out in unison, still desperately kicking and punching the wooden door, hoping that it would break.

"Uh, Squad Leader… If they are playing 7 minutes in heaven, why do we have to keep them trapped until morning?" Armin nervously squeaked.

Hanji laughed musically. "That's because Armin, they kill twice as many Titans we do, so they get twice as many minutes!" She pointed out in a factual smart tone.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN COME UP WITH THAT CALCULATION?!" Ida screamed in exasperation.

"That would be only 14 minutes shitty glasses, and here I thought you weren't that stupid." Levi almost wanted to roll his eyes at her stupidity. Beats of sweats were started to form on his temples as he mercilessly punched and kicked the door that trapped them.

"HAHAHA! My bad! Well it's already been decided!" Ida could almost see Hanji's fanatical eyes gleaming sadistically. "You two can thank me later for the precious alone time that I have planned for you!"

"I will say my thanks to your beheaded head, shitty glasses." Levi growled threateningly, but unfortunately, Hanji didn't seem like she was going to be taken in any time soon.

"Good night, Corporal!" Krista giggled. "I hope you have a nice night with Starke!"

"You stupid brat! Acting like a goddess when you're a devious demon!" Ida screamed, upset that she was fooled by Krista lies. She should have known that this was a trap the moment Levi strolled in.

Ymir defended her best friend protectively. "Hey! Don't say that about Krista!"

"U – uh Corporal, I really didn't have anything to do with it, they forced me into it!" Eren's nervous voice leaked into the storage room.

A loud smack was heard followed by Jean's accusing voice. "Shut up, you were just as excited as we were when you heard Squad Leader Hanji's plans!"

Oh god. Ida didn't even want to think what Hanji had told the kids – she probably tainted their innocent mind with vivid sexual descriptions about Titans or something. "Eren, get me out and I will spare your life." She tried to reason with him.

"I hope Sawney and Bean wakes up from the death and eats you alive, shitty glasses." Levi growled grouchily, still not giving up with his relentless kicks – he was determined to get out of here.

"You're so mean Levi! They died a horrible death, my poor babies!" Hanji sniffled and cleared her throat. "You are so ungrateful, I thought you guys needed a little alone time! There are even sweets in there for you Starke, you can get Levi to satisfy your sweet _fetish_ or something!"

"_WHAT_?!" Ida shouted incredulously, flushing scarlet at her scandalous comment.

"Hehehe…. Goodnight you two! By the way, you can be as noisy as you want because there's no one coming here until morning, I restricted this area!" Hanji announced proudly.

"God, this is hilarious, two of our leading soldiers trapped like helpless mice in a storage room." Jean couldn't help but laugh at his superiors pathetic situation.

"Shh, they can hear you!" Connie chided.

"FUCKING TWERPS!"

"SHITTY BRATS!"

"Let's go. Hopefully that shortie learns his lesson." Mikasa grumbled and the sounds of footsteps and laughter eventually faded away.

"YAY! Extra supper for yes!" Sasha cheered.

"I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"CLEANING DUTIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!"

The trapped soldiers kept kicking relentlessly on the door. It creaked painfully in protest, but there wasn't even a tiny sign of it giving way any time soon. Sighing and giving up, Ida placed her hand on Levi's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"It's no use, the boxes at the other end are just too heavy. We are trapped." She admitted ruefully.

Levi scowled, gritting his teeth in anger. "I am going to butcher them all and feed them to the damned Titans."

"Well, it's all your fault we are in this mess in the first place." Ida pointed out, pushing the blame towards him. Crossing her arms on her chest, she haughtily scoffed. "Are you an idiot or something for falling for Jean's stupid trick? You should have known there was no way rats would even live in here when you keep the place so damn clean."

"And what about you then? You come running into the traps like a little fat twerp the moment you heard that there was candy here." Levi bit back harshly.

"At least that's better than you, you act as if you are fucking a rat exterminator!. Why don't you quit the Military and sign up for that job instead?" She defended herself, growling with ferocity.

Thankfully, morning came faster than expected. You can imagine Mike and Nifa astonishment when they found dozens of stacked boxes in front of the storage room.

"Holy crap, why the hell are all of these here?" Nifa said out in wonder, carefully carrying the boxes away.

"Beats me, Hanji suddenly said that this was place restricted for her experiments. Who knows what that loony have done to this place." Mike replied, lifting up another heavy box.

After a backbreaking work, they opened the doors to the storage room to retrieve their gears. "Ah! Shit!" Mike yelped out in surprise and took a step back when he saw two bodies huddled together on the floor. His eyes widen when he realized just whom those bodies belonged to. "Uh… Corporal Levi… Ida Starke…?"

Ida was the first to stir awake, dark eye bags underneath her eyes showing proof of a hard sleepless night. Nifa blinked in astonishment at the bizarre situation. "What you guys doing there?"

Rubbing her eyes, Ida didn't even bother to respond to her comrades. She knew she looked like shit and her hair was probably sticking out all over the place. Smacking the stomach of her sleeping Captain, she shouted at him to wake up. "_Oi_, wake up. It's morning."

Groaning, Levi too, looked like a complete mess. Mike and Nifa found it very unusual to see their famed Corporal in such a messy state. Levi was usually so neat and prim. Pressing his strained neck, he looked at Ida. "Fucking hell, your head is like a rock. My neck is so damn sore."

"Shut up. We have more important things to do now." Ida growled, reminding Levi of the malicious promise that that made last night.

Stretching, Levi face suddenly contorted. "_Tch_. There have been a lot of rats running around the legion lately."

"It's about time we sweep the floor." Ida nodded in agreement, taking the proffered hand that Levi extended out to her.

He pulled her off the floor and glared at the open exit, cracking his knuckles. "Time to do some fucking extermination…"

On cue, Ida and Levi stormed out of the storage room in a jiffy, hell-bent on catching every single one of the brats that conspired against them yesterday.

"…So what just happened?" Mike nervously asked Nifa, still stunned from the turn of events.

"Beats me, but from the looks of it, it's best avoid them today. It looks like they are out hunting again."

True enough, screams echoed through the hallway soon after, signaling the capture of their victim.

"EEEK!"

"SHIT! WE ARE SCREWED! LET'S LEAVE EREN AND RUN FOR IT!"

"I WILL NOT LEAVE EREN!"

"MIKASA! EREN WON'T DIE BECAUSE HE HAS REGENERATIVE ABILITIES, JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, HORSEFACE!"

**-x{O}x-**

**Master Plan (Part 2)**

Some people just never learn.

One prime living example is none other than Hanji Zoe. That lunatic Titan obsessed freak just never seems to learn, not even after Levi and Ida hunted her down after her last attempt on playing match maker and gave her a good beating for her insolence.

Ida had to admit. Sometimes, it was a good thing to be stubborn. But certainly not a point like Hanji's, and if having just one annoying match-maker in the legion wasn't bad enough, that four eye freak had somehow magically managed to enticed the younger recruits into following her using some magical means.

And man were they persistent.

All week Ida was worn out by her subordinates attempts to get her and Levi together. They had tried literally every single method in the book. Hanji even sent her a lacy underwear with a fake note that it was from Levi and she had sent Levi a whip and a rope because she thought he liked dominance, well, let's just say it resulted in Hanji being tied in the court yard with the underwear on her head and being whipped.

"That stupid four eye…" Ida sighed at that memory, sinking further into her wooden bathtub full of bubbles. She smiled contentedly, there was nothing like a nice warm soak after a tired Hanji-filled day.

There was nothing that could ever ruin this perfect moment.

_Until_, Levi slammed the door to her bathroom open, dressed in his cleaning attire.

They looked at each other in stunned silence, not knowing what to say or do. When it finally sink into Ida that she was nude under the bubbles, she screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE YOU PERVERT?!"

Throwing her packet of sweets that she holding, it hit her intruder right smack in the face and he fell onto the floor. "_Shit_!"

"BWAHAHAHA! HE FELL FOR IT!" Hanji boisterous laughing could be heard. She had told Levi that Ida bathroom was a complete mess (something that she knew was irresistible to the clean freak). Of course this master plan of hers required some planning. So, she had sneaked into the redhead's room to screw up her door lock prior to the events.

Fearing for her life when she saw a red-faced Levi storming out of the bathroom, she ran away in a hurry.

**-x{O}x-**

**Misunderstanding Version 2 (Part 1)**

Ida Starke hopped into the bustling mess hall with a large smile planted on her face. It was undeniable that she was in a splendid mood today. O_f course_, this bizarre change in behavior frightened her comrades. It was almost as frightening as seeing the clean freak Levi littering.

Walking through the mess hall, she spotted him. His usual narrowed bored eyes staring vaguely into space, raven-haired hair framing his chiseled face and his signature cravat and scouting legion jacket. Although he was small of stature, he was undeniably large of presence.

"Levi!" She chirped, prancing over the table he was sitting at. She grinned at Hanji, Mike and a few of the 104th trainee squad seated on the same bench before averting her attention back to her Corporal.

"What?" Levi amused her in a dull tone, not looking away from his teacup.

Ida giggled, causing the rest of the bench mates to become unbearably nervous at her bizarre behavior, was she plotting something malicious? She slapped Levi back happily. "Thank you for last night!"

"_Huh_?" Levi looked up from his cup, looking as bored as ever. "Oh, no problem."

The rest of the bench mate froze in shock, all looking at each other in disbelief as the conversation between the midget duo continued. "We should do it again some other time _eh_?" Ida said.

"Whatever, you know where to find me." Levi muttered back, idly sipping back on teacup. "But fucking hell, you really should doing more of the work."

"Fine by me." Ida replied with a bright grin. "I will be on top next time then!"

Hanji wore a strange look of confusion and a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks, she darted her glance back and forth the conversing soldiers. Armin started choking on his bread, Jean paled and Mike merely looked at Levi was a sense of manly pride. Eren on the other hand couldn't wait to spread this latest gossip and Mikasa was blushing red awhile desperately trying to cover her adoptive brother's ears.

As usual, Levi and Ida was so immersed in her argument to a point that they didn't notice the looks of horror, soft gasps of realization and the blushing red cheeks from their fellow comrades that were totally misunderstanding their conversation.

"No way in hell, you will do a fucked up job." Levi snapped back in a ferocious voice. Things like this were _very_, very important to him.

Ida scowled, offended by his lack in trust in her. "I can do it much better than you!"

"_Pfft_. Yeah right, you're much better than the bottom squirming and complaining pathetically for me to hurry the hell up." Levi rolled his eyes, placing his teacup down and glaring at her.

She stomped her foot like a defensive child. "I did not do that! It's not my fault that you were taking your god damn time until I felt so sore!"

"A – ah! Armin, let's go and… _CLEAN_!" Jean said a little too dramatically, grabbing the poor coughing blonde by the arm and pulling him away from the table. Kids did not need to listen to scandalous adult conversation like this. Following the suit, every one on the table apart from Levi and Ida got up simultaneously and left the scene, leaving behind a very confused pair.

"ERWINNNNN! I WON THE BET THIS TIME!" Hanji hollered down the hallway like she injected with a dose of wild excitement and ran towards his office in a puff of smoke. She just couldn't wait to report this scandalous matter to her blonde commander.

"…The hell?" Ida raised a brow, appalled at her comrades' weird behavior. "What's wrong with them? You think Hanji scared them away with one of her Titan rants again?"

Levi shrugged, going back to drinking his tea. "Tch, a bunch of noisy bickering children." He held the empty cup towards her. "Refill it, it's the least you can do after I helped you yesterday."

Well apparently, regardless of quick adaptation skills in battle. Levi and Ida were just as dense as ever. Taking the cup from him she nodded her head. "Fine."

It was just another misunderstanding. True, Levi and Ida had spend most of the night together, but instead of doing scandalous things like their subordinates had suspected, they were out in the court yard in the wee hours of the night.

"Hold that damn thing properly, I give you one damn job and you can't even do it right!" Levi's acid sarcasm could be heard even from the bottom of the ladder. Ida was wobbling the ladder too much and he just couldn't clean the brick roof in peace without fearing for his life.

With her hands clutched around the wooden ladder, she scowled. "You are taking too slow! How much longer do you have to clean the damn roof?!"

"You were the ones that wanted to save those stupid baby birds! The roof is an obscene mess and there are dead leaves everywhere! So hold the ladder properly damn it!" Grumbling in irritation, Levi began to clean the tiled roof. He made a horrible misjudgment on his part - he had totally neglected the roof in his cleaning routine!

It wasn't until Ida had come running to him in the night, begging him to help her hold a ladder so that she could save some abandoned baby chicks did Levi realize just how horrible the state of the legion's roof was, it was dusty and full of disgusting dead leaves.

Ida had woken up in the night when she heard the sounds of chirping, and had discovered a nest on the top of the headquarters roof. The legions 3DMG were locked in the night in precaution for thieves so that was no way she could get up to roof without a ladder. Thankfully, Levi was still awake and she went to him for help.

"Fine! I owe you for helping me get the birds down, but could you hurry up my arms are sore!"

"Cleaning is a meditation, you can not rush meditation moron." Came Levi simple retort.

"Why don't we change places then? I go on top and you hold on the ladder at the bottom." Ida tried to reason, it had been an hour already and her arms were getting sore.

"Hell no, you will do a pathetic job at the cleaning." Levi growled back ferociously.

Pissed that her Captain was taking too long, she began shaking the ladder threateningly. "Just hurry up already, I am exhausted and my arms hurt!"

"Drop me and you are dead brat." He held onto the roof for dear life when the ladder swayed unevenly. "I will sent those stupid birds to the slaughterhouse if you don't stop shaking the damned ladder!"

"Heartless!" Ida gasped in horror, looking protectively at the nest on the grass beside her. She smiled vividly when she saw just how adorable they were – there was no doubt that she was going to wake up in a _splendid_ mood tomorrow.

**-x{O}x-**

**Misunderstanding Version 2 (Part 2)**

Just what did Erwin _want_ with him did this time?

Still pondering over why every one suddenly left the bench in unison just now, Levi wondered if they were trying to pull a prank. Knocking on the door three times, he entered the room. "What, Erwin?"

The blonde commander looked paled and stressed, as if he had just experienced a recent shock of his life. It was expected, any father would be in a deep state of anxiety after a certain bespectacled squad leader came bursting in your office to report the latest scandalous news and collect her bet money.

Erwin cleared his throat, trying to remain composed. "Levi, take a seat."

The Corporal plopped in the vacant chair in front of him, crossing his legs and strapping his arm on the chair frame in a casual manner. He raised a brow when he realized Erwin looked nervous. "What do you want?"

He paused for a brief moment before sighing. "Ok. Seeing that we are both men here, let's have a _men's_ talk and be honest with each other."

"Sure why not." Levi embraced his commander with calm cold eyes.

"…Ok, Er… How do I say this..." Erwin was struggling. The master strategist could plan a hundred ways to counter Titans any day, but when it comes to fatherly duties like this, he was a complete mess. "Levi you… have to keep… personal matters to yourself." He beat around the bush, hoping that the Corporal was sharp enough to pick up what he was saying.

"_Personal_ matters?" Levi cocked his brow. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"I - I am not saying that it's not ok to do your uh… _things_… It's perfectly natural! But you don't really have to involve the whole legion in it right?" Erwin prayed that Levi would understand what he meant. He certainly did not want to hear any blood-chilling rumor about his daughter and him ever again.

Levi blinked, not understanding what his commander was trying to say. Then it came to him, this was probably one of Erwin's stern reprimand session about his obsession with cleaning again. "Why can't I involve the whole legion in it?" He demanded.

Maintaining the hygiene of the legion was every solider job. Levi just didn't understand why Erwin found fault in it.

"Because Levi, you should respect Ida!" Erwin rubbed his face in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he was talking about things like this with Levi. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he would be a potential future son-in-law.

Levi cringed the sound of the name. "I _do_ respect her."

"Then I suggest you keep your personal matters with her out from the legion prying ears." Erwin looked at him in exasperation, his blue eyes looking imploring at him and hoping that Levi would understand.

Unfortunately for him, Levi was thinking about a totally different matter. "Why? It's not like she's embarrassed with it, she goes around telling every one all the time."

True, Ida Starke wasn't one to be embarrassed whenever Levi gave her a punishment, she would always truthfully admit that she was being punished when spotted by a comrade, usually screaming _'That midget bastard made me do this again!'_ or something along that line. Ida was a repeat offender when it comes to pissing him off, so much to a point that it was common knowledge to the entire legion that Ida was immune to feeling embarrassed by now.

But unbeknownst to him, the blonde commander was talking about a different kind of _'personal matters'._

Erwin clenched his fist, his lips tightening as he tried to calmly reason with the Lance Corporal, he would need a good talk with Ida after this. "Fine, let's put that matters aside for now. Let's talk about taking responsibility."

"_Responsibility_?"

"Responsibility for your actions…" Erwin tried again.

Crossing his arm on his chest, Levi looked weirdly at Erwin. "You should know better than any one that I _do_ take responsibility, Erwin."

Of course he did, whenever he gave orders to clean, he would always check on the scouts' work regardless of how busy he was, he was that kind of leader that demanded perfection and truthfully, Levi truly believe that he was responsible for the state of every one's hygiene.

"Well, that's good to know." Erwin nodded approvingly. "But, I think it's best to not let the legion know about your _involvements_ with Ida."

"Why?"

Erwin coughed, clearing his throat. This was going better than he thought. "Because it's not very nice Levi."

"Every one already knows that she's practically my _slave_." Levi grunted grouchily, rolling his eyes away. Was Erwin really that outdated with what is going on in the legion? Levi ordered her around all the time and honestly, he really did enjoy giving her tedious orders to put her brat ass in place.

"S – slave…?" Erwin paled, his blood running cold. Did Levi forget that this was his daughter he was talking about?

"Yeah. She might complain and so forth, but it's not like I treat her that fucking bad. I reward her sometimes." Levi nodded to himself, thinking about the times where he treats her with a piece of candy whenever she did a good job. Honestly, Ida was so easy to manipulate if you knew her weakness. "Honestly, I believe she's a fucking secret masochist at heart, no matter how many times I punish her, she never ever listens."

"M - masochist...? _Punish_?"

For the first time in his life, the blonde Commander blacked out from shock.

**-x{O}x-**

**Cursing.**

"Fucking hell, just die already you little piece of shit!"

Reiner and Bertolt looked at each other once they heard the hissing obscenities and threats of body harm growing progressively more louder and graphic with each passing second. They knew where the source of the strident threats was coming from, it was no doubt's Captain Levi's. Reiner grinned and signaled for his friend to search for the authoritative figure.

Following the loud curses, it really did sound like Levi was about disembowel a poor luckless scout. Nervously, they etched closer, contemplating if they should just run to the squad leaders or Ida to stop him. It was well known that Levi's discipline lesson were a little... _rough_...

By the time Reiner and Bertolt had finally spot the elite solider, Levi had already successfully manage to get out the damn stains out of his white pants.

Turning around, he looked for his detergent. "Oi Ida, which asshole used my Lavender detergent again?!"

"How the hell would I know, I don't touch your shit! I gave the laundry job to Reiner and Bertolt yesterday!" Ida shouted back.

Reiner and Bertolt paled, they had always wondered what who was the owner of the marvelously expensive lavender scent detergent, and they might have used a _little_ too much yesterday without permission. They turned around and ran before Levi discovered that they were the culprits.

Sadly for them, Ida had spotted them before they had a chance to make their grand escape. "Levi, there they are. Go and ask them yourself."

It turns out, Reiner and Bertolt were the poor luckless scout today.

**-x{O}x-**

**Birds.  
**

"Ida, I have no fucking idea how you had manage to get the damn thing up here, but you have got just 10 seconds to get that filth off my bed. All four of them, else I am burning them with the sheets." Levi snarled at the redhead on his bed. "And that includes you."

He had come to his room in the middle of his office to pick up a few documents, and that's when he found out that Ida had sneaked into his room and shamelessly made herself comfortable.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get a respond. Ida was knocked out and was happily napping on his bed awhile the baby birds that she had recused a few days back chirped around her, all hyper and walking around his perfectly _clean_, freshly washed sheets.

He wanted to make mince meat out of them when he thought about their dirty little feet trekking all over his bed. Levi cringed, scowling at the birds in disdain.

Levi fumed at her indifference, as usual, Ida remained completely unfazed to the toxicity streaming out from him, it was almost like she was immune to him or something. Anyone else would have jumped out of the bed the moment he heard his stern voice, but Ida was different, she just didn't care.

"Is that _my_ extra cravat that those things are sitting on?" He gasped out loud in disbelief when he caught a white familiar object that the birds were making a nest of.

_Oh no, she didn't!_

"It _is_." Levi felt his anger reach all time high when he went forward to inspect it, confirming his suspicions. Glaring at her sleeping figure, he cursed. "I am going to beat your sorry ass so hard that you won't even get to take a proper shit for a year."

He contemplated on just kicking her awake, but her peaceful face made him do double takes. Groaning, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Fuck this shit, I'm just going to punch you in the face first thing tomorrow morning." He grumbled, storming out of his room.

**-x{O}x-**

**Drunk Heichou.  
**

"Irksome shortie." Mikasa snarled viciously, slamming a bottle of alcohol on the table. "If you can out drink me, you will release Eren from your squad."

"Oh?" Levi raised a cocky brow. He smirked at her insolence finding amusement in it. He looked at the bottle of liquor and then back the recruit's irritated face. "…Fine, you're on." He smirked, taking on her challenge.

It all started with a little challenge that Mikasa had foolishly started. Little did she know, the entire legion had a secret rule to never, ever, _ever_, get Levi drunk, even if your life depended on it.

About an hour later, Erwin, Ida, Hanji and a few of the recruits came strolling into the mess hall for supper. The moment the blonde Commander saw the state of the Levi, he cursed. "Oh shit…"

Ida, Eren and Armin were looked puzzled when even the eccentric Hanji looked scared. "Crap, Erwin! H – his drunk!"

Immediately Erwin issues drastic measures to the stunned cadets. "Go and hide every single broom stick in the legion. _NOW_."

"What? You want us to hide Corporal's cleaning supplies? He will kill us!" Eren protested, still looking at the knocked out Mikasa and Levi by the benches.

Erwin grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "If you don't, he _will_ kill us."

"_Huh_?" Armin looked curiously at his commander.

"You don't understand, that last time he was this drunk was at the Annual Military meeting a few years back, he nearly castrated a solider with his broken tea cup because he denied him… of his…" Hanji gulped, her blood running cold at the memory.

Stirring awake from the ruckus, Levi narrowed his eyes at the noisy guest. "I - Ida! Bring me my cleaning supplies…" He pointed a finger towards a stunned red head.

The commander paled. "_Shit_, it's too late…"

Instead of obeying his orders, Ida burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHA!"

The drunken Lance Corporal slammed his fist in the table. "You _dare_ to fucking defy the orders of the cleaning god?! BRING ME MY STAFF YOU DIRTY IMBECILE!"

Armin gulped when he saw how intimidating Levi was. "C – commander… just what is this staff is he talking about…?"

Erwin face palmed in exasperation, "It's his broom stick…"

Let's just say that the rest of the legion had a very fun hectic night trying to stop a drunk Levi from rampaging through the headquarters in search of all his brooms all awhile declaring that "I am the cleaning god, bow to me!" It was such a serious crisis that the soldiers even had to gear up with 3DMG in order to restrain him from causing more damage to the headquarters. Luckily, they had manage to catch him when Levi stopped mid way of his rampage to scrub a stain on the floor.

Afterwards, Erwin had officially made _'Subdue the Drunk Lance Corporal'_ an official emergency exercise after he was left with huge bills to pay for the damage the Levi had caused in search for his _magical cleaning staff_.

Broken furniture, injured solders and property damage...

Guess the Recon Corps is going to be over budget this month again…

**The end.**

* * *

**Phew! Hope you enjoy reading! Thanks for letting me know your favorite pairings! If you have any suggestions or request do tell me :D. Please Fav/follow if you like this story! Reviews are also very much appreciated! Ok, gonna log off for my exams now! Will type the next chapter/edit this chapter when I am back.  
**


	18. Promises

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay of chapter! Been busy brainstorming for future plots, plus school is shit. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all those that reviewed, faved, and followed! You make my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**_

**Guestt: Thank you for reviewing! I guess I will give them kids in the future. (: _  
_**

**ChibiLevi: Thank you for your review! Glad you found the chapter hilarious.  
**

**Guest: Thank your for your review!** **Oh god, I realize most of the reviewers are requesting for babies now a days. HAHA, in the future!**

**OMG: Thank you for leaving a review and for your compliments! Glad to know you like my fanfic.**

**Kace: Thanks for reviewing and your compliments. I am so happy that you like my fanfic. I don't think I would abandon this story!**

**Oh I forget to mention, one of my reviewers p3nny did an amazing artwork of Ida and Levi! Do check it out on my profile, her art work is amazing.**

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman **_by xDollfie

**Chapter 15 - Promises  
**

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

Erwin Smith sped through the hallways in frenzied panic. The Recon Corp's headquarters was in complete chaos. scouts were running around in frenzy, gearing up in preparation for the impending battle. Thomas came up hurriedly, catching up with his commander's fast speed.

"I just got the full report from the Mike's squad located in the Southern district of Wall Rose!" Thomas reported quickly, still trying to keep up with his commander speed. "There were no titans among the scouts of the 104th trainee squad that were under quarantined under the suspicion of being an accomplice to Annie, but a vast number of Titans are invading from the south, Wall Rose has been breached!"

"To think that this would happen just after the Mike's squad left this morning with the suspects…" The blonde commander hissed in disdain. "We are moving out at once!"

"Yes, Sir!" Thomas shouted back.

Earlier this morning, a bunch of Recon Corps scouts belonging to the 104th trainee squad left for the Southern district of Wall Rose for a thorough investigation under suspicion of being an accomplice to Annie. It hadn't even been half a day since their departure and there was already devastating news.

Wall Rose had been **_breached_**, Titans were pouring in by the second.

It was a dire crisis, and yet Erwin Smith found that a certain raven haired male and his fiery haired partner was nowhere to be seen. They hadn't been down for breakfast and it was already late in the afternoon.

"Disappearing at a time like this…" Erwin grumbled, picking up his pace to their rooms to look for them. Both Levi and Ida were one of the most important figures in the Recon Corps and yet, they were missing in a crisis like this!

Erwin didn't even bother to knock when he came to Corporal Levi's room but simply slammed it open. He nearly felt his jaw unhinge and drop to the ground at the appalling sight. Levi and Ida were still both fast asleep despite all the noises generated from the raging chaos in the headquarters, worst still, Levi had his arms wrapped around Ida's waist as they slept comfortably.

The commander felt his anger uncharacteristically explode at that very moment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN A MIDDLE OF A CRISIS?!"

**-x{O}x-**

The loud creaking of the wagon blended along the hooves from the moving horses. The scouting legion was traveling towards the Hermiha District at the south edge of Wall Sina to investigate the appearance of Titans in Wall Rose.

Ida lowered her head and as the wagon moved on, listening to the snap and crackle of twigs and leaves beneath the wheels. The sounds became more and more distant from each other as the dirt road began to widen and less debris covered the tracks. Tilting her head to look at the night sky in a depressing note, the moon had a blueish white tint and casted an almost visible eerie illumination on the dark area around them.

"What do we supposed to do now… Wall Rose got breached out of a sudden and now I don't know what we should do anymore. Even if we managed to deliver Eren to the front lines, I doubt it will change anything." Armin said dejectedly, looking at his feet.

It was a devastating crisis, one that held great importance, yet Ida found her eyes wandering towards a certain Corporal seated in front of her, her mind still confused by the events that happened yesterday. Even if she was completely hammered, waking up next to Levi and shouting Erwin gave her a little insight of what happened last night.

The memories were fuzzy, but as she thought hard about it, she found the missing memories of her hectic night coming back to her eventually. She remembered forcing the poor recruits to drink, making Connie wear Mikasa's skirt, Armin kissing Eren…. and eventually, the image of her kissing Levi suddenly flashed in her head.

One part of her heart that doubted that the kiss ever happened, but another part of her heart knew that it definitely did happen.

_She kissed Corporal Levi._

Ida didn't any time to question Levi about it since the breach of Wall Rose took importance over anything else, but she didn't know if she could hold it any longer, she was becoming increasingly bothered by her thoughts and unsettled emotions. Ida sighed deeply keeping her gaze pinned on indifferent Corporal. She wondered if Levi felt the same disorientated emotions that she was feeling.

If that were the case, none of it showed in his expression or actions. His face appeared completely neutral – as it often did.

As Ida watched him, there was nothing new she could discern from his carefully neutral expression. He didn't act any different, but she knew it was still too early to judge. Given the dire situation that humanity was in, Ida doubted that Levi even had time to think about things like this.

It was expected of him after all, he was a solider like her, he was expected to put aside his personal problems and focus entirely on the Military matters. Suddenly, Levi looked up and caught her gaze.

As soon as Ida caught his glare, slight remorse consumed her and berated her for actually thinking about stupid things at a crucial moment like this. Before allowing herself to succumb to regret, she re-prioritized and at that moment, settling the dire circumstances in Wall Rose took precedence over her sorting out her personal feelings. She would deal with her emotions later.

"Why the hell is the priest from the Wall Cult with us?" Ida found herself asking when she caught sight of Pastor Nick seated next to Levi. The old man looked strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't put a finger on where she had seen him before.

"Ah, well that, we're friends with Nick here now you see." Hanji wrapped her arm around the stoic Pastor Nick and smiled. "He knew about the Titans in the wall, but till now he has been keeping silent about the amazing fact. I have no idea why, but he seemed adamant about keeping his mouth tightly shut when the secrets of the wall are concerned, even if he has to die for it. Apparently, the members of his sect know a lot more things about the walls."

"I was going to ask some other Sect members to come with us, but he chose to come with us out of his own will. The situation has changed, so it seems after he witnessed all that happened. He has been having doubts if he still follows the rules so he wants to see the real state of affairs with his own eyes." Hanji continued her explanation.

"If you know something, please tell us. What could be more important than preventing total annihilation of the human race?" Eren pleaded, but Pastor Nick seemed unconvinced.

"I wonder about that, and I only come up with the conclusion that there might be a cause more important than preventing the downfall of humanity." Hanji told Eren.

"Well from where I stand, this one seems to have some guts, but what about the other fanatic from their little sect, I highly doubt all of the can boast this kind of willpower." A clicking sound was heard as Levi pointed a gun towards Pastor Nick's side. "Oh well, there's lots of ways to make a person talk. I may be useless in combat right now, but I sure as hell am capable of keeping close tabs on one old man. So do us both a favor and don't try anything that might result opening up new holes in your body."

Pastor Nick look nervous as fear thrashed into him. Occasionally, Ida noticed that Pastor Nick was darting glances at her and for some reason; she just didn't like the way that he was looking at her. Ida's lips tightened at that uneasy feeling bubbling deep inside her. "We are almost at the Hermiha district, it's our stop isn't it?" She inquired.

"Yeah. This is as far as Ida, the pastor and I can go with you." Levi deadpanned, addressing the group. "I will everything to you, you're the members of the impromptu squad chosen by Irwin."

"I trust you get your role Armin? Keep coming up with ideas together with Hanji like you did. Mikasa use your ability to protect Eren." Levi said dully before their stop came to a halt.

"Yes, sir. I will." Mikasa replied rigidly.

He considered her for a moment. "I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but remember to control yourself, don't make another blunder."

Her eyes narrowed down at the stern reminder. "Yes, sir. I will make sure there won't be any." Ida looked at the teenager briefly – she had so much potential. Ida was sure that she was capable of protecting Eren.

"Let's go." Ida muttered when their stop came to a halt. Hopping off the wagon, Ida walked in silence next to Levi and the Pastor. Then, she felt it again, the searing glance that seem to get every danger signal in her body ringing. "What are you looking at?" She snapped at Pastor Nick.

"Ida Starke." Pastor Nick muttered for a moment, the words seem foreign to his tongue. Ida chest constricted briefly when heard him speak for the first time - she just didn't like the way that he called her name.

Just when she was about to snap back at Nick, Levi kicked him violently in his back. "Hey, keep walking. I don't need you getting lost and making extra work for me." He snarled, terribly annoyed by his slow movements.

**-x{O}x-**

She rubbed on her bandaged arm, silently wishing that the injury wasn't there. Ida wanted nothing more than to escape from the refugee camp and fight on the front lines. The faces of the despaired refugees fleeing from Wall Rose was almost enough for her to saddle up a horse and follow Hanji's squad to battle.

Being assigned here bought back too many unwanted memories.

As she watched the refugees flocked into Wall Sina for safety, she took note of how they all had the same despaired expressions - heads hanging low, anxiety and anxiousness etched on their faces, the feeling of hopeless and desperation haunting the air around them. Ida felt her uncomfortable at the scene being in that situation before. The wretched feeling was still fresh in her memory.

The loud sounds of a crying child made her look up from the ground in bitterness. _Yes_, she recalled crying, calling out for her mother in salty warm tears, alone, lost and completely helpless.

Even now, she couldn't do anything now but just sit and watch.

Snapping a hate-filled gazed at the mortified looking Pastor Nick seated in front of her, Ida could hardly contain her rage when the prick still chose to remain silent after witnessing the horrifying state of the refugees, only willing to offering to name of a person that can reveal the secrets to the legion in place of him.

It was a cowardly act to shift the responsibility to someone else.

Pastor Nick held his strong silence after witnessing extent of the war. Ida could understand his horror, since he lived within the peaceful Wall Sina, witnessing bloodshed for the first time was no doubt mortifying. As much as she sympathize with him, Ida just couldn't put a finger on why he was still hell-bent on keeping his silence.

_Why_? Just what was so important that nothing could change his mind?

Ida felt agitated at the fact that every thing seem to be just mystery piling on top of more unanswered questions. No one could have ever expected that the very person that Pastor Nick mentioned was none other than sweet _Krista Lenz, _but the Pastor refused to speak about the matter anymore when questioned. Personally, Ida had wanted to sock him in the face until he talked more, but she opted not to.

"Here."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to find Levi shoving a field provision in her face. "Ah, thank you." She took it from him awkwardly and he settled beside her.

"Sucks to remain by the sidelines eh?" Levi muttered, scowling at his own words. He swung his arms around the bench frame and leaned backwards. "Who would have thought we would be stuck with babysitting again. God really has a way to shit on us by breaking the damn walls when we are in such a pathetic state."

"I guess." Ida muttered bitterly, agreeing whole-heartedly with everything he said. "So... Everything falls back to Eren being able to plug the breach with his Titan hardening ability and even with that, there is no guarantee he even possess such a trait. It's just another of Hanji's theories."

"_Tch_. That stupid brat again… It's not about if he could do it or not. He has to, he doesn't have a damn choice." Levi grunted lowly, his frown crumpling at the hopeless of their situation. "At this point we can't do anything else other than doing our damnest."

Ida pursed her lips, nodding her head slowly. "If only that preachy old man there would start talking. But he chose to kept his damn mouth shut." She shot detestable look at Pastor Nick, channeling all her frustration towards him. "Say, are you just trying to be a dick and fuck humanity over?"

"…" Pastor Nick remained silent, staring listlessly at her with the same disturbed expression.

"Maybe I should just cut off your tongue since you're so insistent on keeping silent. You don't need your tongue if you're going to stay silent forever right?" She snarled vehemently at him, hoping to provoke a response.

Pastor Nick flinched subtly at the Ida's vicious words while he uncomfortably readjusted himself on the bench. It was clear in his reaction that he was disturbed with the woman's sadistic threats. Levi scoffed, pointing his thumb casually to the raging female beside him. "Feisty one isn't she?"

Ida rolled her eyes at his inappropriate comment. "I am sure you would take joy in doing that too, Levi. Don't start act all saint now, you're the devil in disguise."

"And this devil got puked all over yesterday by a little twerp, you owe me a new uniform and you would be cleaning until your hands fall off when we get back." Levi winched at the traumatizing memory, he wouldn't be going near drunken people any time soon.

They fell into an awkward silent after Levi bought up the events of last night and Ida cleared her throat, shooting her nervous glance somewhere else. She hadn't confronted him about the kiss, and honestly, she didn't know if she had the courage to.

Levi didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it, so Ida planned to keep silent at least for now.

"Levi." Erwin called.

He looked around when his commander called for him "What?"

"A word please?"

Grunting the Corporal got up from the bench and followed the blonde commander to a private room. Ida relaxed when the source of her nervousness left the vicinity. Suddenly she felt a piercing gaze gnawing at her head and she turned to find Pastor Nick staring once again. Finding it redundant to keep her focus on his eyes – _especially_ when she was starting to get annoyed with the disapproving glint in his judgmental eyes anyway – she lowered her apathetic gaze onto the golden colored band he wore around his neck.

It was unexplainable on her part but she couldn't help but shift awkwardly whenever Pastor Nick looked at her. She didn't know what it was about the old Pastor that bothered her and got her feeling unsettled. There was just something about the way he looked at her that held a captive audience out of her, something about the mystery surrounding his gaze that bated her breath and commanded her unwavering attention.

"Ida Starke." For once, Pastor Nick was the one who initiated the conversation. "You're the daughter of Elsie Starke aren't you? That red hair and green eyes, there is no doubt about it."

Ida found herself strangely unsettled when confronted and replied in a steely sarcastic voice. "It's common knowledge. Does it bother you that a disgraced bastard is keeping tabs on you, Pastor?"

The bags of age under his eyes became darker, giving more potency to the scrutinizing gaze he was imparting to her when the bored-like expression on her face remained. "Why did you join the Scouting Legion?"

She scoffed at his question. "_Ha_. Can't say that I haven't got that question in awhile. It's already been over a year since I enlisted old man, it's old news."

"I know that. You're Humanity strongest woman, Ida Starke, one of the leading soldiers in the Scouting Legion." He paused as if to bite back his works. "But the question is, _why_?"

It was only when it came to Ida's attention that Pastor Nick was growing uncomfortable with her focused silence, did she finally return she vacant eyes back onto him, suspicious streaming in the depths of her orbs. Realization hit her. "…You know me…"

He kept his strong silent, neither denying nor confirming Ida's suspicion. A flash of doubt crossed his face as he studied her further, like he was in a silent debate with himself.

"Talk." She demanded. Her acid attention finally focused on Nick. "What do you _know_ about me?"

"I lived in Wall Sina. I knew about your household, the Starkes is a famous prestigious noble family in the east district." He finally replied simply. His jaw clenched when the dubious lint Ida's eyes made him elaborate. "I knew your uncle, Jaron Starke."

Her chest constricted when he mentioned the name, striking back a sense of disgust in her. Keeping her steely gaze still pinned on him, Ida hissed. "I was disowned by my noble household, I am no Starke and I do not acknowledge my heritage. That bastard is not my uncle." She reminded him sternly, crossing her legs.

"Why didn't you change your name to _Smith_ then?"

It was a _slip_ of tongue, an _error_ of judgment, but when Pastor Nick finally realized his mistake, it was all too late.

Pastor Nick opened his mouth to make up for his slip of tongue but a dynamic force choked his explanation midway. His explanation was futile now. Ida's hands curled around his neck threateningly, roughly pushing him towards the bench frame he was leaning on.

A dark malevolent look crossed her face as she addressed the elderly man trying to maneuver his way out her powerful grip. "You _know_ something."

The violent conformation had caught the attention of the soldiers bustling around them, and Jean gasped loudly when he saw Ida choking the Pastor. "Starke! What are you doing?!"

"Stay away!" She commanded.

No on made an effort to step forward to stop her. Every one stood stunned in horror when they saw the potent malicious look present on Ida' face. It wasn't because her commands that stopped them – it was because of the unmistakeable thirst for blood in her vindictive eyes, the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer.

"You seem to know a lot of little girls and their dramas between their relatives, old man." Ida snarled lowly, referring to how Nick knew about Krista's real identity. The clutch around his neck grew tighter. "Jaron never told anyone about my father, fearing that it would further taint his pompous damn noble household name. So tell me, Pastor, how did you _know_ that Erwin Smith is my father?"

"_Urgh_!" Nick choked, struggling to get out of the chokehold, but he remained helpless, overpowered by the force.

Her sharp nails plunged onto his neck, livid over the lack of respond. "Is my family _related_ to the Titans in the wall as well?" She questioned darkly with immeasurable ferocity. "I am not like that stupid four eye, I have no qualms in killing right here if it pleases me despite getting an answer or not."

"I - don't know anything!" Nick stammered to conjure up a reply, choking for air. He was determined to take the secrets to his grave, to not betray his faith, to keep his ironclad pledge of his cult.

"TALK!" She demanded venomously, her eyes twinkling with malevolent thoughts running through her a wave of strong vindictive emotions consuming her, Ida clutched down on his neck even harder.

"URGH!"

"_Shit_!" Levi's loud curse could be heard. He ran up towards his fiery haired partner, roughly breaking her chokehold away from her victim and tugging her towards him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Why are you even interrupting me! Leave me alone!" Ida screeched, pushing him away by the chest. Shooting an acid glare at her unwelcome disturbance, she felt her rage flare within her and she turned around to direct her wrath back to the wheezing Pastor once again. "I would like to see how long that bastard could keep his ironclad pledge to remain silent." She challenged.

"Stop it." Levi commanded, holding on her wrist to hold her back.

Ida did not appreciate his attempts to stop her. Rage had already blinded her. "Let me go!"

Unfortunately for her, Levi was the stronger force this time. Ida hissed in irritation, overpowered by his rigid hold. Levi considered her for a moment. "Stop being a damned brat. There is already enough havoc and panic around here and here you are fucking strangling an old man for everyone to see like an idiot."

She cooled down enough for her to consider his words, Ida looked around to see that all the scouts were looking nervously at her. She groaned in intense irritation, shooting one last hateful glare the wheezing Pastor before storming off in defeat.

**-x{O}x-**

"So that's how it is." Erwin Smith murmured, rubbing his fingers on his forehead when Ida finished her explanation. He moved his gaze towards the distressed looking Pastor. "…I suppose you still plan to remain silent?"

"…I don't know anything." Pastor Nick lips tightened, his fingers curling around his pants.

"He's lying. This dumb system of iron clad pledge that has been existing for generations is getting on my damn nerves." Ida told Erwin, her arms crossed as she looked disapprovingly at the Pastor. "Why not just take their tongues of every one in their little cult since they like to remain silent so much."

"Ida…" Erwin chided her, reminding her to be careful with her words. Sighing, he stood up from the benches. "It's redundant at this point, since his devotion is so great to a point that even death threats couldn't sway him, we have no choice."

"Do you know anything? Did Elsie tell you anything?" Ida moved her gaze to her blonde father. She paused when she realized what she had just said and quickly averted her eyes away. She had never once asked him about his relationship with his mother. Ida didn't see the need to. But due to circumstances, there wasn't really a choice now.

Erwin shook his head. "I don't know anything about her family relation to the Wall Titans."

"That's just great then." Levi snorted sarcastically, swinging his arm on the bench frame. "More shit for us poor folks to clean up."

"What about Jaron Starke?" Ida inquired, scowling in disdain at the sound of his name. Every syllabus sounded like a curse to her. "Surely you knew him."

"Met him once, but we had never once discussed about Titans." Erwin admitted. He turned around when he heard the commotion going on with the soldiers happening behind him. "I need to have a word Commander Pixis of the Garrison, I leave things to you."

Levi waved him away idly, slouching back on the bench. Seeing a bunch of Military Police soldiers nearby, he made an irritated sound. "So Monarchy is finally taking the Titans seriously eh? They even assigned their lap dogs here."

She followed his line of gaze to the Military Police Brigade officers nearby. Ida knew that Levi never liked the Military Police. It was common knowledge that the elite Corporal held an open resentment for the Military Police because of their constant interference and attempts to undermine the Recon Corps.

In all truth, Ida too, disliked them. She certainly did not appreciate their interference. To her, they were nothing but a herd of cowardly pigs; they hadn't shed blood, sacrifice their comrades nor have they ever experienced the horrors of Titans. They were shut away safely in Wall Sina, fattening up over liquor and making merry awhile the Scouting Legion have been constantly placing their lives on the line for just the small chance to make a progress to get back the freedom the Titans stole from Humanity.

"_Tch._" Ida clicked her touch in disgust when she caught side of the another squad of Military Police soldiers arrival on horses. Scoffing, she turned to look at Levi and opened her lips to speak but flushed beet red when she realized he was staring at her.

_Awkward_.

Obviously it would be, she had shared a kiss with him, a very hot if she would say and the after-effects were clearly still there. Ida couldn't believe what they had done. Never once had she thought about doing kissing him… _Ok_, maybe that was a small teensy lie. She did think about how it would feel like kissing Levi once in awhile.

Putting the abrasive and acid-tongued traits aside, Ida admitted that Levi is a very attractive man, probably one of the sexiest and good-looking in the Scouting Legion. In all truth, Ida actually admired the midget – he was great leader with superb commendable skills.

Over the past year working together with him, Ida knew how her Captain was deep inside. Though he hides it well behind a veil of cynicism and hard glares, Ida knew that he cares deeply about the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well being, even at the risk of his own.

But no matter how well she knew him, it was at times like this where Ida had no clue what he was thinking. Levi seemed as indifferent as always, acting as if nothing had ever happened between them. This of course, had induced a wave of insecurity in her.

_Just what was he thinking about?_

"…Why did you do that…?" She finally managed to muster out the courage to ask him after a long silence. Ida tried hard to suppress her glowing blush. Still keeping her gaze pinned at the stationed horses at the stables, she asked again in a meek voice. "…Why did you… You know…"

Being the perceptive man he was, he understood what she was trying to say immediately. Levi paused for a moment, like he was astonished that she could still remember the events of yesterday's drunken night, before he answered her in a flat voice. "Your drunken obnoxious screech was giving me a headache and I needed a way to shut you up."

Ida snapped to gawk at him with incredulous eyes at the simplicity of his answer.

She certainly hadn't expected that!

"_What_?" Ida snapped, clearly offended.

Levi arched a brow. "What? You asked, I complied."

Ida couldn't help but show her disappointment. She bit her bottom lip. "That's it?"

"Were you expecting something more?" He questioned stiffly.

_Disappointment_.

Ida felt as if she had fallen from the cloud nine she was on and down onto the concrete ground. When she finally hit the ground, just like everything else when it falls from such a height – she was flattened and _scarred_. What was she expecting anyway? A confession or maybe an explanation? She didn't know, but she certainly did not expect _this_.

Just what made her feel so _disappointed_?

She should have known better, there was no way there was anything deeper going on in that kiss. Ida berated herself for even thinking about petty things like love for a moment when they are soldiers in amidst of war, she should have had her priorities set right.

Biting onto her lips, her fist clenched around her cloak. "No, of course not." She lied. Hurt and disappointed, she stood up and fought the tears. "Just… don't do that again you fucking midget moron!" Spinning her heels, she moved away from the scene.

Levi gritted his teeth as he watch her storm away, her silhouette clearly sadden. Pulling his eyes away from her forcibly, he restrained himself from chasing after her. An inner turmoil of contradicting emotions raged within him.

He noticed that the certain priest was watching him silently. "You got something to say, old man?"

"She's hurt." Pastor Nick stated simply, raising his brow.

"_Tch_. Even an idiot can tell." He rolled his eyes dramatically, a pang of guilt suddenly shooting his heart but he allowed none of it to show on his expression. If it was three things Levi was good at, it was fighting, cleaning and restraining his emotions awhile maintaining a stoic face.

Pastor Nick looked at the elite solider in pity. It was sad really, the state of the lives that the soldiers were living. Levi was afraid – he was terrified of what would happen if he had grown too attached to Ida. It was the reason why soldiers refused to get into relationships. There was no telling when any of them could die, if you were lucky, you could pass on before your beloved first. But that would only leave your loved one in grief.

In a world when anyone could die at any moment, emotional attachment brings nothing but grief in the end.

Knowing Ida, Levi just couldn't afford to hurt her like that. She was an sensitive person, kind at heart really, but she wasn't emotionally strong. If she had to go thru her losing her loved ones again, there was no telling if she could recover. Levi could only hope that Ida would not grow too attached to him, though a small part of him was sure that it was far too late for that.

"Living is a precious thing." Pastor Nick suddenly spoke. "Seeing the state of war we are at now, it's best if you embraced the beautiful things in life."

Levi glared at the man. "_Oh_? Hearing that from you, the old man who had the potential to condemn thousands to their death by keeping his mouth shut, I am fucking convinced." He spat sarcastically.

"…I lost my family as a result of alcohol addiction." Pastor Nick admitted ruefully, looking down at his feet with regret. "…But being with my family was one of the most happiest moments in my life. Even if I were to die today, I wouldn't regret it because I had truly experienced life."

Levi scoffed sardonically. "Is that your stupid reason why even death threats couldn't even sway you?"

"Maybe."

"_Tch_. Just shut up, the last thing I want right now is to get preached from an old idiot like you." Levi snarled, slinging his hand idly over the bench frame. He silently wished that he hadn't invited Ida to join the Recon Corps in the first place; she was too fragile for a job like this. Regret consumed him as he thought about the life she might be living now.

Remembering the times where Ida admitted she had dreamed of a normal life, Levi heart sank even further. He wouldn't be able to give her that, she wouldn't be able to obtain her dreams of a peaceful life if she was to remain a solider. There was no denying that Pastor Nick words affected him greatly.

_Embrace the things in life huh?_ He thought. _Tch, what a irrational thing to say._

Determined to get shake of the depressing thoughts, he looked around for a distraction. Spying Jean walking pass, he called out to the recruit. "Jean."

"Yes, Sir?" Jean reported in, looking nervous.

"What's the situation now?"

"New Titans had stopped appearing at the first and second lines of defense, searching parties has already been sent out to search for the enemy." Jean replied.

Levi raised a brow in surprise. "What about the Vanguard squad sent to locate the location of the breach?"

"The Vanguard squads have yet arrived back with information about the breach." Jean said. "There is a chance there is no Titan invasion, but we have yet to confirm."

"I see… You can go now." Jean saluted and scurried away.

This was a good distraction for Levi indeed, usually when there is Titan Invasion, the lines of defense would have a hard time warding off Titans, but surprisingly, things were weirdly quiet for a Titan Invasion. He pondered over the situation, could there really no Titan Invasion?

"Hey! Look at this! We've come all the way here cause it was supposed to be a full-blown emergency, and look what we found! It's damn slow and peaceful here, huh?" A Military Police commented snidely, smirking when he spotted Levi from the corner. "Hey, Levi! Where's our prey?"

"Oh, you guys look like you regret it's peaceful in here huh?" Levi deadpanned. "Sorry for not providing you with a hot titan date. Well you may be outta luck this time around, but you know… There are always plenty of opportunities to go outside the walls on a scouting expedition. So how about we all join forces and go fight titans, you know you and us, together, side by side?"

As expected, anxiousness struck the police officers. "We, uh… We have our work to do inland, you know… So…"

"THE VANGUARD SQUAD IS BACK! SOMEBODY INFORM COMMANDER PIXIS!" A running garrison solider reported loudly. Immediately soldiers dispatched, running to find their commander.

Sighing, Levi stood up from his seat. "Looks like it's time." He looked around briefly for a mop of red hair, but he was only greeted with a sea of tan jackets.

Walking towards the gathering point, the soldiers waited for their commanders to arrive. The Vanguard squad looked undeniably tired, and Levi immediately picked up the air of panic surrounding them. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"W – We found no abnormalities or breached in the wall." The Garrison solider reported, fighting in pants to gain his breath back.

Commander Pixis looked pleased. "I see… I thought so…"

"B – But the situation is grave anyway! When we were on our way back to Trost to deliver our report, we encountered the scouting legion forces lead by Hanji! They had several new recruits from the former 104th trainee squad not equipped with 3DMG with them… among those recruits… There were _three_ who turn out to be Titans!"

"Huh?" Jean gasped in disbelief, charging towards the solider in shock. "What the hell are you saying, there were… more Titans among them? _WHO_?!"

"Jean, wait." Erwin held the boy back with a hand before addressing the solider in a calm fashion. "What happened after their identities was exposed?"

"The scouting legion engaged the Colossal and Armored Titan, when we joined the battle it was already too late and in the end, they had managed to escape with Eren!"

"What?" Ida stepped forward to the front, shock infused in her green irises. "They look _EREN_?!"

Erwin sighed, looking at Commander Pixis. With a nod from the Garrison Commander, Erwin issued out his command. "Prepare all troops! We are heading towards the Wall in pursuit to retrieve Eren back!"

**-x{O}x-**

Armored with her gear, Ida Starke observed at the chaos around her. Soldiers were scrambling around in preparation for the pursuit of Eren. They were afraid no doubt. Usually, Ida would enjoy a good laugh at the looks of the Military Police soldiers scared shitless by the thought of going out off the wall, but the disturbing thoughts in her head prevented her from doing so.

She stopped a passing ash-blonde haired solider. "Jean, prepare a horse for me. Any horse would do."

"You are going on this expedition?!" Jean looked taken aback, he did a quick once over at the gears at her waist and her full uniform. "But you're unfit for battle…"

"I can still move my hand, so go and get me a horse." She insisted.

"What do you think you are doing?" Levi came from the corner, holding onto his black jacket. He eyed on her attire, scowling at her when he realized what she was planning. "You are not going."

"Didn't you hear? Hanji and most of the superior officers are heavily injured." Ida retorted in a sharp voice. "To deploy formation for enemy detection, we will need a lot of people, as many as possible and especially skilled ones."

"Do you think you are of use with that hand of yours now?" Levi bit back harshly, looking at her bandaged arm.

"I can manage." Ida snapped back with just as much venom as she reverting her attention back to Jean. "Do it now, recruit."

"No, you are not going." Levi argued back with unshakeable determination. "That's final."

"We are sending kids to battle fields!" Ida pointed towards Jean in exasperation to make her point. She had made her resolute decision – she needed to retrieve back Eren, no matter what. "Do you expect me to stay here like a idiot awhile they fight?!"

Levi was unyielding. "I expect you to stay alive."

"Eren is my responsibility." Ida spat.

"Not when you're so pathetic to a point that you can move your hand two inches without winching, so calm the hell down and get back to the benches." Levi replied in a monotone before turning to address Jean. "You can go now, do your damnest to stay alive."

"Yes, Sir." Jean saluted and walked away to report to his squad leader.

"Do you really think that I would just wait here?" Ida looked at him with conspicuous ferocity. "Why the hell do you even care?"

"It's only proper for a Captain to care for those underneath him." Levi said simply.

Ida rolled her eyes at his weak excuse, turning her heel to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

Levi cleverly eyed on blonde commander walking pass with his horse. With a confident smirk, he called out to him. "Oi Erwin, your brat wants to join the scouting expedition."

Ida gaped at Levi in disbelief that he would sell her out to Erwin. _Damn it,_ she had planned to sneak in the expedition! "That's such a low move!"

Erwin raised a brow, looking disapprovingly at Ida's gears stuck to her waist. "You are not going Ida, that is final."

Ida wanted to curse Levi for selling her out. Frowning deeply, she made a steadfast retort. "You will be needing all the men in the legion."

"I will be needing capable and healthy soldiers Ida, not injured ones." Erwin shot back. At the sight of her crestfallen face, he sighed deeply, placing a hand on her shoulders. "Just stay here and be safe. I have got to go now."

Watching his retreating form, Ida looked on with worry and concern. "Oi!" She called out before she could stop herself. Erwin paused in his tracks, and turned around with a small surprised smile on his face. Upon looking at his contagious smile, Ida found her lips etching upwards as well. "Get back alive…"

Erwin chuckled fondly at her nervousness. "If I have such a pretty daughter waiting for me, of course I will come back." Waving her off, he took his horses and joined his commanding squad.

A brief silence fell upon the two injured soldiers before Ida broke it with a small whisper. "…Levi..." She looked at the busy legion with a sense of helplessness. "Erwin is a impulsive calculating crazy asshole… But he wouldn't die right?"

"I would be surprised if he did." He replied flatly.

"Can I make one request?" Ida looked towards her Captain with imploring eyes. "Let's go to the wall and wait for them at least, we can help the injured soldiers there when they get back." She clenched her fist and placed at her heart. "…I can't help but feel uneasy for some reason…" She admitted.

Levi was surprised that she would ask in such a polite manner. Scrutinizing her to pick up any traces of lies knowing that she would very well be tricking him, he sighed softly when he discovered nothing out of the ordinary, only a pair of marble emerald eyes looking imploring at him.

"Fine. I was getting bored of this filthy place anyway." Levi snorted. "But only under the condition that you hand over your gear."

"Fine by me." Ida nodded her head in agreement. "You're not touching any of the patients though, god forbid that with your shitty medical skills, you would probably worsen their conditions."

Levi glowered at her with incredulous eyes, offended by her remark. "Ungrateful brat."

**-x{O}x-**

It was the first time she had ever watched the legion depart without her. Ida found her breath hitched at the inspiring sight; all the brave soldiers going forward unison without looking back, hearts joined together in a single goal, their capes fluttering in the wind as the wings of freedom glowed proudly.

She smiled softly when remembered the first time she went on the expedition, how she told herself how she wanted to be brave like them, to help Humanity, to put her life on line for the defenseless civilians.

Hanji stirred below her, dragging Ida out from her thoughts. She placed a comforting hand on the squad's leader head. "Hanji, just rest for now. You're in bad shape."

"E – Erwin…" The squad leader groaned weakly.

"Gone to get back Eren, just rest. We will be bringing you back to camp soon to see a doctor… So do your best to stay conscious." She told her reassuringly, having just finished addressing her wounds. The Garrison teams stationed on the wall were all the more happy to retrieve Ida and Levi help being short-staffed.

"Where's Mike?" Levi suddenly came forward with a disturbed frown. He had been looking for the tall male, but he was nowhere to be found.

A stunned expression flashed on her face. "He's not here?"

"S – squad leader… Stayed back to defend the Titans for us to get away safely… D - don't know where he is now…" An injured solider from Mike's squad managed to report weakly awhile groaning and turning on his stretcher.

Ida and Levi locked their gazes for a moment, both with knowing looks on their face. Biting on her lower lips, she tore her eyes away as grief consumed her. Mike was a splendid solider, a valuable asset to the Survey Corps and a great comrade, yet he was _gone_, _missing_, probably _dead_.

This was the cruel reality of being a solider. Any day could be your very last.

After she had finished assisting the Garrison team with first aid, she left the job of transportation the injured back to the camp for further medical assistance. Clutching on her cloak as the cool wind kissed her face, she walked up to her Corporal.

Though subtle, Ida could detect certain sadness in his form. Levi and Mike were close friends, working together side by side for years; his death probably affected him more than her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a small smile. "We don't know for sure yet, he could still be alive." She tried to comfort him.

Levi's expression contorted in response. "He's _dead_." He stated plainly, his eyes completely lifeless as he spoke.

Her grip tightened on his shoulders. Levi was always much more practical then her. He knew that Mike was never one to leave his squad, if he had managed to get out of the situation alive, he would have surely joined his squad by now. The only reasonable explanation was that he was killed in the process of acting as a decoy.

She frowned when she observed how apathetic he looked. "It's ok to grieve, you know." Levi was always strong, capable, and collected – but Ida saw more to him than the emotionless face he put on. All those times he had comforted from her, she found a different side of him, a more vulnerable side that deeply cared for his subordinates.

He pulled away from her like it was a natural reaction, "Grieving can wait. We have more important matters on hand."

She couldn't help but frown at his predictable reaction; as usual he was being stubborn as ever.

The sun had already set by the time that they were done with transporting all the injured soldiers back to camp. The noisy crickets sang around them as if to serenade the moonlight and the soft light reflecting off the glorious round moon kissed her wind-strewn hair as she sat down on the edge of the wall, swinging her legs off the edge.

Breathing in the cool crisp night air, she tiled her head upwards taking in the beautiful sight; a full moon glistening on the dark blue ocean, a somber theater with shimmering stars, an endless black sky that seem to spread out to infinity.

_Quietness_, peace, all forms of light sleeping. Yet the departed legion had yet to come back.

Seeing how silent Levi was beside her, Ida opted to spark a conversation. "I have been breathing the air inside within the walls. Back when before Wall Maria fell, I could never understand why Erwin left us to pursue freedom."

The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on, a light breeze among them. "It has always been like that for over 100 years, humanity being caged like animals. At first I thought it was normal. I only realized that on my first expedition, the air outside is different. It was a world of hell but, it was liberating. The thought of endless freedom, I loved it."

She turned to look at him. Pausing for a minute, she contemplated for a moment. "Were you like that as well?"

"Maybe." Came Levi's simple reply.

Looking at the vast wildness beyond the wall, she sighed. Suddenly, Levi stood up, narrowing his eyes at the darkness beyond the wall. "They are back, we have to inform the Garrison."

Gasping, she squinted her eyes in the darkness until she spotted the legion. "Heavy casualties…" She murmured. The legion looked smaller than before and from the way some of the soldiers rode on their horses, many injured as well. Her heart clenched tightly as she thought about the soldiers that didn't make it back to the wall.

She hesitated in moving. Ida knew that she had to face reality once again – the reality of seeing her subordinates depart to the other world. In all truth, Ida didn't know if she was prepared for it. Waiting by the sidelines for her friends to come back to the Wall was much more different than fighting side by side with them.

It was nerve wrecking to say at the very least.

"Let's go." Levi noticed her anxiousness and extended her hand to help her up. "They probably got Eren back." He reassured her.

Looking at his hand briefly, Ida didn't hesitate to grab it. The warmness seemed to spread from her palm and throughout her body, reminding her of his presence.

**-x{O}x-**

_A wretched day of grief,_ she thought as she scanned the state of the legion. Many of the soldiers were wounded, some couldn't even stand without support, and some even took their last breaths as they finally succumbed to their fatal injuries. The feeling of despair hung onto the air like poison, stinging her eyes with every breath she took.

"Hurry up and tend to the wounded first!" Ida called out, rushing around towards Krista who looked faint. She extended her arms out to support her. "Hey, Krista! Are you ok?"

She pushed a bottle of water to the blonde's lip in her arms. "Drink. There are no more Titans here, you're safe."

"Mikasa needs help too!" Eren supported Mikasa as she stumbled around, holding onto her ribs as she gasped in agonizing pain. Shortly after, a solider went to attend to her.

"Rib fractures compounded by long periods of being shaken on a horse, huh?" The solider noted, digging through his first aid kit for painkillers. "You better see a doctor quickly."

"I'm fine." Mikasa muttered out, raising a hand. But Eren knew better, her complexion was paling and her condition didn't look good. "I am sorry… Eren…"

"You kids made it back alive... You did well." Ida approached them with her arms supporting Krista. She thanked the heavens when she saw that all of the 104th trainee squad made it back alive, she didn't know what she would do if they didn't. Smiling at them sadly, she handed Krista to Armin. "Take care of her."

"COMMANDER?!"

Ida's eyes widen at the sound of the desperate call and she snapped her head towards the commotion. "_Erwin_?"

"Commander! Can you hear me commander?!" The solider tried to support Erwin back up, but the toll from the massive blood loss from his severed arm was just too much for his body to take and he stumbled back the ground in gravity's pull.

"Shit he is losing consciousness!" The solider cursed.

"Commander?!" Eren stood up, shocked when he saw the state of Erwin.

But the young boy's shock could hardly compare the paralyzed red head by his side. Her lips quivered when she saw the massive amount of blood on his cloak. "Erwin!" She cried, charging towards the barely conscious blonde a few feet away from her.

_No_…

"Get out of my fucking way!" Ida screamed at the soldiers blocking her path, roughly pushing them aside. She instantly crouched down onto ground, cradling Erwin in arms. The blood leaked onto her cloak and hands, but Ida just didn't care anymore. "Erwin! Erwin! Can you hear me?! Wake up damn it!"

He couldn't die. There was no way he could. She wouldn't let him die.

"I – Ida…" Erwin only managed to murmur out, on the verge of losing consciousness.

"God damn it! What the fuck happened to you?! STAY WITH ME!" She hugged him tighter, her heart stopping as she watched him slowly drift away into the dark depths of unconsciousness. "SOME ONE HURRY AND TAKE HIM AWAY!" Ida yelled, shrieking as though the world was going to come to an end.

It was too much.

The hot pain shot up her lower back, and then twisted around to her heart. The hot, stinging tears spilled out of her eyes as she cried over and over again for him to wake up. She couldn't see a thing; her eyes were giving up on her. _Too many_ tears.

They couldn't take him away from her, not Erwin, not her father, not her only family left.

"Father! FATHER!" Ida wailed, feeling the burn shoot up her chest. The tears continued to run down her cheeks. The reek of blood surrounded the air. Her mind was completely distorted and one-way. All Ida cared about was keeping him alive.

"F – _father_?" The soldiers around her echoed in shock.

"What happened?" Levi suddenly appeared at the scene, pushing through the frozen soldiers crowding the scene. His blood ran cold when he saw Ida crouching on the ground holding onto Erwin. As she rocked him back-and-forth in his pool of blood, she was sobbing irrevocably uncontrollably. Uncontrollably irrevocably.

She felt numb to everything else around her. The world seemingly spun in slow motion as she watched Erwin bleeding and gasping for breath. She became deaf to the raucous sounds around her and failed to notice that medical team was already coming towards her direction.

The new set of tears sprung from her eyes, wetting her entire face. She gasped for breath, and then with all the strength she could muster, she shouted. "BRING THE STRETCHER DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" Her hands were trembling, her voice was strained and cracking.

The pain was excruciating, insufferable and unimaginable.

**-x{O}x-**

She didn't move. She didn't breathe. Her stomach hurt so much.

Levi kept his composure as best as he could when he walked up to her. Ida was still sitting in the pool of blood, completely paralyzed with intense shock. The Garrison team had already taken Erwin back to the camp for further medical assistance, but his daughter still sat in the exact same spot, unmoving. It was almost as if Ida's senses had dull and she felt as if the whole world was on pause as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

No one dared to approach her after her outburst, no one but Levi.

"Stand up." Levi commanded when he reached her.

She didn't respond, her pupils were dilated, but she was only staring hopelessly in front of her. Her mind felt so heavy, her thoughts scattered. Levi felt absolutely hopeless when he realized that Ida had gotten to this depth of despair - the depth where very few people ever returned.

"I said fucking get up." Levi tried again, this time firmer.

He remained unfazed as Ida's condemning eyes pierced through him. "E – Erwin… where is he?" Her lips quivered as she spoke, her glass like marble eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"He is being transported for further medical assistance." Levi told her, he proffered his hand towards her, gesturing for her to get off the ground. "Stand."

Tears were falling down her cheeks, yet she showed no sign of despair.

_Only hatred..._

"They did this…" Ida finally said through gritted teeth. "Those bastards…"

"Where the hell are you going?" Levi frowned when she got up on her feet, slightly stumbling from the imbalance of her numb feet.

"I – I will kill them all… Every fucking Titan shifter out there…" Ida promised with vicious maliciousness, taking weak steps towards the edge of the wall.

He immediately grabbed onto her hand. Levi knew what Ida wanted to do. "You can't go after them, not now."

"They are still out there now… Those bastards, I will fucking kill them…" Ida voice was weak and low. She was crying and smiling lightly - but it wasn't the kind of happy smile, it was a sadistic smile, one that only a heartless killer wore. Her eyes looked vacant, as though the real Ida had left.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Levi said incredulously, pulling on her arm. "Leave now, it's an order."

She hated the tone of his voice – absolutely detested it. Ida threw his arm away from her, stepping back. Ida's eyes lit up once again; the soft growl in her voice returned. "Yes, perhaps I have lost my mind! Would that satisfy you then?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Levi snarled back, still reaching to grab her, but she stepped away.

"Everyone is gone! THAT'S WHAT WRONG!" Ida's angry eyes bulged. She looked up at him, stopping him in his tracks. Through her tearful eyes, Ida croaked in excruciating pain. "E - everyone is leaving me…"

As the tears continue to slowly gain passage out of her eyes, Ida swatted the stinging tears away from her face, trying to look strong. "Everyone is dying, every one is leaving… I don't _want_ this…"

"Erwin might survive. There's no telling yet." Levi reminded her firmly, feeling his heart straining as he watched the pain in her eyes. His voice grew softer, but it was still firm. "Stop being a nuisance and let's go." He said, turning around to catch up with the rest of the departing legion.

Fear struck her when she saw his retreating back, and a strange phenomenon occurred and her hands automatically reached out for him as if it was a instinctive reaction. Ida rushed towards him suddenly and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest into his back. "Don't go... Don't leave me. Don't ever die, don't ever get injured... Please... Don't ever leave me like our squad did…"

His heart moved. Levi turned back finally, breaking Ida's hold. He stared down at her tear-stained face, not knowing what to do. "You told me before, the strength of your comrades gives you strength to move. So stop being a doing this and move on."

She smiled sadly, looking at the man that she had admired for so long. Ida felt so vulnerable under his haunting cold eyes, but at the same time she felt liberated and free because of the lint of warmness in the depths of his beautiful orbs.

It was only in front of Levi that she could show this side of her, to show that she was still human, to show that she was weak and afraid, that she nothing like the fearless hero that people had made her out to be. It was only in front of Levi that she allowed all the walls that she had painstakingly placed up to crumbled to dust, leaving nothing but a messy array of raw emotions.

He was her Captain, her teacher, her confidante, and her pillar of support.

"Thank you…" She croaked, reaching up and touching his cheek. "Thank you for being my by side… Thank you for teaching how to live… Thank you for picking me up whenever I fall…"

"So… please…" Ida gasped slightly as she continued to cry. "Promise me, promise me that you wouldn't leave me. Promise me that you wouldn't die. Promise me that you will live no matter what happens."

Wiping off tears that stained her face, Levi registered her carefully. When she didn't get a response, she echoed again desperately. "_Promise_ me…"

"I promise."

"Thank you." Ida breathed into his chest, smiling sadly at his emotionless face. She didn't move when Levi reached out to touch her face. "Thank you…" She echoed again, still choking on tears.

Like it was a natural reaction, she stepped forward and wrapped her hands around him, boldly planting her lips on his. Surprisingly, he didn't move or back away. After a brief pregnant pause, Levi groaned softly, giving in and pulled her closer towards her. The Corporal cursed the high heavens above as he drowned into her warmness. He knew he shouldn't have made that promise, he knew better than to get attached to her especially after seeing how their fearless commander on the brink on death - it was a grim reminder that any one could die, even the strongest…

Ida could _die_…

And so could _he_…

But for once, he didn't really care. For once, he wanted to be reckless. He wanted to be irresponsible. He wanted his emotions to lead him. He wanted to not give a damn about the consequences. In fact, Levi didn't want to even think about what hardships lies ahead of them. He wanted to be impetuous, honest to his emotions and reckless like her.

He wasn't Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's strongest or a even solider now. Despite being revered as the war hero every one had made him up to be, he was nothing more than a simple man in front of her, stripped of his titles, his burdens and responsibilities.

He might live to rue over this impetuous decision, but he briskly shoved that sour thought back in his mind.

Nothing else mattered now.

_Love_ was never easy when you live in a cruel world where everyday feels like a living hell. _Love_ is a vicious emotion that could be your very downfall. _Love_ is a nonexistent in a world where Titans raged. But somehow, it all felt right in Levi's mind. Even the strongest could fall, and perhaps the strongest _did_ fall.

Ida didn't care and so did Levi, if falling was this sweet, then it they would continued falling.

Under the starry stars, an eternal promise was made, a promise that was sealed with a _kiss_.

**-x{O}x-**

"I apologize, ma'am, but I do not the permission to give you access to the room." The guard repeated once again to the annoyed looking redhead in front of him.

Ida crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. The guard who was admirable in his rigid persistence to deny Ida from entering the room he was guarding, twitched with each annoyance-filled tap. "I am a Captain in my own right and that is my Commander in that damn room. I have every fucking right to enter that room. So move."

"I apologize, Captain Starke." The guard apologized stubbornly. "But I do not have the authority to-"

"Then call someone who does." Ida snapped in great annoyance, debating if she should just punch the guy in his face for preventing her to see Erwin.

The guard flinched from the animosity in her voice, but shook his head stiffly. "I have stern orders-"

"Is Commander Erwin a prisoner now?" Ida spat in disdain. "I would like to know which idiot assigned you here. Where do you morons even think he is able to go to with his condition like that?"

"I am stationed here to guard Commander Erwin until he recovers and answers to the royal summons-"

"He will answer it when the time comes." Ida cut him off sternly. "Now get out of my face."

The guard stood up straighter. "I can't-"

"Look." Ida stepped forward, tilting her head upwards to glare at the tall guard. Exhaling a sigh, she closed her eyes to contain her anger, before opening it to reveal a menacingly narrowed down emerald pupil. "I don't want to come to this, but move out of the damn way before I forcibly take you down."

"I am sorry ma'am, but I am afraid I can't do that." The guard gulped nervously. He knew of the famed woman in front of him and that she more than capable of taking him down, but the higher ups would never let him off if he were to allow her access to the room.

"I suggest you listen to her, she won't stop otherwise." Levi brushed past her, handing a piece of paper to the guard. "Here's your damned approval, now move."

The guard quickly scanned the slip of paper, before saluting and stepping aside. "Yes, sir."

Levi smirked at the woman beside him who looked at him incredulously. "You're always so quick to use force, Ida. You should use your brains too." He mocked her slightly by tapping his forehead idly.

"Shut up." Ida spat, fuming. She quickly entered the room with him and attempted to kick him in the face, but unfortunately, his senses were sharper than usual and he quickly dodged her jab.

She waited for the door to shut behind her before she hissed out in annoyance. "Which stupid fucktard assigned that dick here? Where do they even think Erwin is going to run to in that condition?!"

"It's a royal summon, apparently someone in the higher ups is getting anxious." Levi explained, eyes focused on the unconscious man lying on the bed.

Ida walked to the bed, still covered in hardened dried blood. She had been waiting anxiously outside the building for the operation to finish ever since she came back to camp. She lifted her trembling hand to touch Erwin severed stump as her voice grew low "…He won't be able to continue on as commander and fight anymore right?"

There was a long pause and then Levi replied. "I suppose so."

"How fucking terrible…" Ida murmured, falling to her knees beside the bed. "For a man like him with so much great ambition to be crippled like this…" A lone tear streamed out from eye as she clutched onto the sheets the bed as the sear in her chest burned. "How fucking terrible…"

Levi watched with solemn look. Ida sniffled when she noticed that he was eyeing on her surreptitiously as if he judge her mental health. "I am fine." She wiped of her tears, trying to look strong.

"I never asked." Levi said, walking towards the seats.

"You're worried about me." Ida stated, standing up from the ground. "Don't. I am fine."

There was a short pause, as if Levi was contemplating on believing her. "Don't be ridiculous, I am not worried. You are Ida Starke, if you allow something like this to stop you, I will personally sent you to hell because it's an embarrassment."

Ida knew Levi better than to be offended by his words, though she did feel a little bit disappointed that he wasn't worried about her. She didn't dwell on it when Levi threw her an emergency ration. "Eat, you hadn't had anything since yesterday."

"Thanks." Ida murmured, peeling off the wrapper and biting onto it. It was just as plain and dry as she remembered it, nothing good, but still filling. Mid way through her meal, she looked from her the ration. "I am going to stay here until he wakes up…"

Levi raised a brow. "I know that already. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am asking for permission to." Ida replied solemnly. Levi looked surprised by her answer. He hadn't expected that from her. Exhaling a loud sigh, she continued. "I know I have been rather irresponsible ever since I entered the Survey Corps… I apologize. I know we have many things to do settle because of the breach and we probably have our hands full, but I want to stay here for the mean time… So please relieve me of my duties for now."

"After this I won't be deterred because of my emotions anymore. Seeing Erwin like this, I realized that we, as the soldiers fighting for Humanity's freedom have to carry the corpses and cross the river of blood in exchange for the new generation to live in happiness." Ida continued, dejecting her gaze to the sleeping commander. "Erwin believed in that in order to make a change, we have to throw away our humanity. At first I thought he was just selfish and heartless because it wasn't his life that was used a sacrifice… But he proved me wrong when he threw away his arm to get Eren back…

Ida smiled sadly. "Since he won't be able to fight anymore, I will inherit on his will."

Levi looked amused by her narration. "So you finally decided to not be a nuisance brat?"

"Asshole." Ida rolled her eyes at his inappropriate comment, couldn't he just say something nice for once?! She moved in her seat uncomfortably when he realize he was still gazing and tried to suppress a glowing blush.

The Corporal suddenly stood up and headed for the door. "I will do something about the damned guard outside, permission granted for your leave."

Once she heard the door clicked shut, Ida placed the half eaten ration by the side. Her stomach was just a pool of churning mess and she was sure that she couldn't force down another mouthful without vomiting everything out. Holding onto Erwin's hand, she pressed her cheek to her, praying that he would be up and well soon.

"I will be a good solider, Erwin." She murmured, looking at his peaceful face. "I will be your right hand and carry on your will, so just rest well and focus on recovering…"

_Everything was going to be ok right?_ But somehow she still couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in her constricted chest. Somehow, Ida knew that an inevitable war was stirring in the darkness within the narrow Walls, but she just didn't know how prepared they were yet.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R, I would like to know what you think. Well after this chapter, I am going to be focusing more on the plot now, rather than humor. Actually, most of the funny scenes are there for the characters to bond and establish a relationship. Now that we are at that point, I feel that I have kind of neglected the plot - so this chapter is to kick start the main plot line! Thank you for reading!

Have a fantastic day! XOXO


	19. Awkward Feelings

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Will get to replying reviews now! Enjoy!  
**_

_**Cyborg: Thank you for you review! Glad you like this.  
**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review, haha. About that, I am still considering.  
**_

_**Monster: Thanks for the review. Happy you liked this fanfic.  
**_

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman **_by xDollfie

**Chapter 16 - Awkward Feelings**

* * *

**_2 Days Later. _**

Commander Pixis sighed as he walked through the narrow hallway with his trusty assistant by his side. Ever so often, he could feel her eying on the alcohol bottle in his hand. Reaching his designated location, he knocked before opening it. "My, my." He rose a brow when he saw Ida sleeping by the edge of the bed.

She stirred awake when she heard noises. Rubbing her eyes, she spotted the Garrison Commander by the door. "Commander Pixis." She greeted respectfully, trying to get up from her seat to salute.

"Sit, child. No need for formalities here." Pixis waved his hand in the air with a cheeky smile. "You really should get some rest, there's no use in staying here. Erwin would have a fit when he realized you haven't left his side since he was admitted. Just what is Levi doing letting you stay here?"

Ida frowned, looking back to the unconscious Erwin's pale and unshaven face. The Commander had miraculously survived despite having his right arm torn off and losing copious amount of blood, but he has yet to wake up.

"I want to be by his side when he wakes up." Ida admitted softly, gripping onto his hand tightly.

Pixis looked amusedly at her, pulling a chair out so he could sit. "Erwin would be delighted to have such a filial daughter."

She snapped an acid glare at the elderly man. Because of her outburst at the Wall, the secret relation between Erwin and her had been leaked. Thankfully, Levi had made it a point to inform everyone about it on her behalf since there was no point in denying it now.

The Garrison commander raised a hand defensively in front of him. "Oh don't get me wrong, I knew that you were his daughter all along."

"He told you?" Ida inquired, surprised.

"We are close friends, he would always talk about you whenever we met. He was so proud of the magnificent solider you had become. Though, I have to admit, it would become annoying occasionally whenever he complained at how you were still ignoring him. Your strained relationship is settled now, I presumed?"

Ida pursed her lips, regarding the question carefully. "There's was no point hating him for what he did, what is done is done. After getting to know him, I realize that he wasn't the type to leave his family behind. He was just too caring, a great leader, he wouldn't do something like that… But whatever the reason is, I don't know."

Pixis looked surprised. "You don't know? Elsie never told you?"

She deadlocked her eyes with him. "You knew my mother?"

"Of course I did." Pixis snorted, bringing his alcohol bottle to his lips. He took a few good gulps before sighing in satisfaction. He winched inwardly when he felt Ida's intense glare, obviously still demanding for a further elaboration. "Erwin would probably kill me for telling you."

Ida gritted her teeth. "Tell me." She demanded.

"_Haha_, you really do act like Elsie." Pixis chuckled lightly at her headstrong personality, smiling to ease the tension. "Jaron Starke had threatened to disown Elsie and you if Erwin didn't leave her. Elsie was originally engaged to be married in order to seal off political alliances you know? But she got pregnant with you."

"…So he didn't leave us after all. He was forced to…" Ida felt a bullet of guilt shot through her heart as she sank into realization. She looked at Erwin's sleeping face. Perhaps if she had known, things would be different between them. She would have definitely tried harder to mend their relationship, perhaps they could have even function as a normal family now.

"Don't get all guilty now. Erwin didn't want you to know." Pixis said when he noticed how tears were collecting in her red-rimmed eyes. "At least you found out in the end."

"That bastard Jaron." She cursed with utmost ferocity, just thinking of that name bought a layer of hatred and disgust on her tongue.

Pixis laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Go get some proper rest now, I will stay here. You should go back to the legion. Everything is a mess now, we are about to release the refugees back to Wall Maria. There is much conflict with the refugees and with the stationary guards. It's chaos out there."

"It's like hell had been unleashed …" Ida nodded in agreement, sighing. Levi had kept her informed in the state of affairs, and things were not looking good within the Walls. "There's no doubt about… If Wall Rose ever falls, people will start turning against each other for land and food."

"The food storage for the refugee will only last a week. It's either they plunder to survive or starve to death. We are planning to declare Wall Maria safe before the situation turns sour." Pixis said, taking another gulp of his alcohol bottle. "Have you heard about the Recon Corps' situation?"

"What about it? I know there most of the battle-tested veterans were eaten during the last mission, the casualties were heavy, but I haven't heard about anything else yet." Ida replied, leaning in with interest.

"Well, regarding the sudden appearance of Titans in Wall Rose… Hanji has pointed out a possibility that the Titans were turned from the Human residents in the Wall since there wasn't a breach. They are going to investigate it soon." Pixis informed her.

"_What_?" Ida gasped in dismay, the news slapping her in the face. Dread indignantly percolated in her stomach. "Titans are originally humans…?"

"It's a possibility, there isn't a confirmation yet." Pixis sighed deeply, rubbing the creases in his wrinkles. "There isn't much that Humanity knows about Titans."

"Jaron Starke might know." Ida suddenly said, gaining the unwavering attention of the elderly commander. Taking in his appalled expression, she decided that it was safe to tell him, he looked reliable since Erwin trusted him. "…The Wall Cult priest, he knows something about the Starkes… Something related to the Titans in the wall. But I don't know for sure yet, it was a slip of tongue. For all you know, he could be just blabbering shit to stall us."

Pixis rubbed his face with his hand, the reek of alcohol streaming from his mouth as he sighed. "This is getting more confusing by the hour…"

Suddenly standing up, Ida took her cloak by the side of the table and fastened it around her neck. "I will go back to the headquarters, I can't stay here any longer."

"You're right." Pixis nodded in agreement, looking up at the redhead. "You better get some rest though. How's your fractured arm?"

Ida moved her arm effortlessly to show him her condition. "It's already healed. All the more I shouldn't just stay here, right? The legion needs me."

Pixis smiled at the determination in her emerald's eyes. "_Haha_. Go then, I will keep Erwin company."

"Thank you." Ida replied, saluting and moving out the door.

The Garrison commander looked back at his sleeping friend. "You really got a brilliant daughter eh? She's like the exact copy of Elsie, you're going to have your hands full." He chuckled, taking another gulp of his alcohol.

**-x{O}x-**

Walking through the headquarters door, Ida Starke noticed how every one was staring at her, probably because of the recent shocking news that she was Commander Erwin's daughter. No one asked her any questions though and she was grateful for that. She wasn't in a mood to answer anyone's questions.

She walked towards the sick bay and psuhed the door open. Eren gasped when he saw her, jumping out of his seat. He hadn't expected Ida to come back to the headquarters. "Oh! What are you doing here squad leader?" He inquired, looking nervous.

"I am not your squad leader anymore." Ida told him flatly. She walked towards Mikasa lying on the bed, observing her physical condition. "How are you?"

"Fine." Mikasa muttered simply, her gaze still focused on Eren.

Ida nodded her head in response, she certainly did look like she recovering well. "That's good to hear." She moved towards Eren and Jean in the room and said, "I need a report on the current situation."

"...Hanji and Connie are scheduled to go to the Ragako village to investigate." Jean replied in a sour note, leaning on the wall. "When we were hiding out at Castle Utgard during siege of Titans, a really large aberrant Titan that looked like a monkey appeared. We had a hunch that he was the one that turned the humans into Titans."

"Ragako Village…" Ida echoed, rubbing her chin. "Isn't that Connie's village?"

Eren looked disturbed as he replied. "Yeah, it is…"

Ida sighed, dropping her hands back to her side, sympathizing with Connie. Poor boy was probably devastated. She took a mental note to subtly comfort the boy later. "I see... Well that's shitty. Anything else to report?"

Jean and Eren looked at each other briefly. Eren nodded softly as if telling Jean that it was fine to tell her. Making a frustrated noise with his nose, Jean opened his lips to speak. "We are assigned to be under Levi's squad."

"What?" Ida was stunned that they were appointed to join her squad. "Erwin didn't give that command..."

"Corporal Levi did." Jean told her, his eyes narrowing like he was greatly disturbed. "It's a confidential matter. We are going to hide Eren and Krista at the hide out tomorrow actually."

"Hide out?" She echoed, appalled by the sudden news. Sighing, she wondered why Levi did not inform her about this. But Ida knew that something serious was happening if Levi had decided to make critical decision by himself, including the composition of their new squad.

"Corporal Levi didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to disturb you." Jean told her reassuringly when he saw her dismayed expression. He picked his words carefully, not wanting to upset Ida because of her father's condition.

Sighing, she peeled herself off the wall, her fingers on her forehead. "I see… Thank you then." She looked at the injured Mikasa lying by the bed, observing her bandaged torso. "Take care."

Ida walked towards the door, her hand on the knob and ready to twist it before Eren called out to her loudly. "Uh, Starke!"

"What?" Turning back, her brows clashed together when she saw the guilt clouding the young boy's eyes.

"I am sorry about Erwin… It was my fault that I was caught in the first place." Eren apologized with a veil of regret, bowing his head. He was still filled with guilt after learning that Erwin was her father. Never in his life could he expect the fearless solider to cry like how she did back on the wall. Eren had always respected Ida, feared her – but he had come to realized that they was a softer side to her as well.

"Eren, it isn't your fault." Mikasa chided disapprovingly, Eren shouldn't blame himself for the Commander's condition - Erwin was the one who recklessly charged towards the Titans.

He frowned at her words. "Yes it is, Mikasa."

"Yeah it's your damned fault." Ida interrupted coldly, her eyes apathetic as she continued. "It was your fault that this happened in the first place."

"Don't blame Eren he couldn't help it!" Mikasa screeched at her the redhead, lifting herself up from the bed and shooting an acid glare at her direction. "Don't go blaming people for-"

Eren stopped Mikasa with his hand, his imploring eyes begging her to stop. Mikasa grunted, looking away reluctantly. Sighing, he moved his attention back at Ida and apologized again. "I am sorry…"

"You're sorry…?" Ida echoed as if it was the hilarious thing that she had heard so far. She released her grip on the doorknob and walked intimidatingly towards the boy. Eren didn't run this time, but he stood still, waiting for the punch to come. He deserved it. He deserved every bit of her hatred. Jean looked away, not wanting to see the impending beating.

But the punch never came. Instead Ida placed her hand on the taller boy solider, her determined hard emerald eyes deadlocking with his. "Then save Humanity if you're sorry."

"_Huh_?"

"Do I need to repeat myself twice?" Ida said stiffly, her grip clenching down hard on her shoulder. Her voice grew harder and direr as she regarded him with cold eyes. "I heard that you had this miraculous ability to control Titans. Do it. Control the god-be-damned Titans and fucking seal up Wall Maria."

Releasing her grip on his shoulder, she pushed him, still glaring at him. "People died in order to retrieve you back, it's depends on you to make their deaths meaningless or not." She told him, hatred infused in her voice. "Do it Eren, we can only count on you now. No more trying, no more false claims, you have to do it."

Eren couldn't help but smile softly, he knew that it was just Ida's way of telling him to not give up and blame himself. Over the months Eren had come to learn that, like Levi, Ida just didn't know how to phrase things properly. While caring at heart, it was their brash personality and way of speech that made them unapproachable. "I will capture Reiner and the other and make them pay, I will see to it that the sacrifices of every one is recognized as service to humanity. I will not let them die in vain." He promised, clenching his fist.

"Good then." Ida nodded, a secret smile playing on his lips, amused of the younger boy's determination. "I look forward to seeing your accomplishment, brat."

Walking back out to the hide out, she headed towards her room to pack her belongings. Looking at her feet, she trekked through the hallways, ignoring the stunned looks that the scouts were throwing her.

"What are you doing here?" Levi's voice entered the vicinity and she stopped in his tracks to address him.

She found it hard to keep eye contact with him, feeling awkward and confused with her feelings. "I came back, you will need someone else to look after the brats." She told him in a suggestive voice, subtly hinting that she knew about his plans to hide Eren and Krista. She knew that there was a chance that people might be eavesdropping on their conversation and she couldn't take any chances.

"It's safer if we lock them up for now, who knows what trouble they might get themselves into." Levi replied back, looking visibly frustrated. He knew that Ida would pick up on the secret meaning behind his words. They had worked together for a year after all.

Ida raised a curious brow, Krista was the key to root out all the organization that know more about the Titans and with Eren's ability, retaking Wall Maria was possible. They couldn't allow such important figures to fall to the enemy's hand, no matter _who_ the enemy was. Seeing how Pastor Nick, a member of the prestigious Wall Cult knew about Wall Titans, there's a high likelihood that there are enemies in within the Walls as well.

She contemplated on the matter for a moment. Then it came to her. "That idiot outside Erwin's room..." Ida said softly, looking at Levi for confirmation.

Of course, why didn't she think about it before? It's was just puzzling that someone would establish a guard outside their unconscious Commander's room, why were they so anxious that Erwin might escape? He was never one to ignore a royal summon...

Someone in the higher ups was getting anxious, but _why_?

He looked vaguely pleased with her quick hypothesis and nodded.

"I understand. I will start packing." Ida quickly said, growing uncomfortable with Levi's haunting cool gray eyes. Trying to hide her awkwardness, she quickly maneuvered herself away from him. Things were just so awkward between them that she couldn't even hold a proper conversation with Levi now.

When Ida finally disappeared through the corner, Levi hissed out his collected frustration, irritated at how things were so awkward and weird between them now. He racked his finger through his hair, scowling in cold displeasure.

_Damn it._ He should have thought about this over.

He thought back to the casual talks with Erwin in the past, about his reasons for not marrying and starting a family, of course this was before Levi had discovered about the commander's secret love child. The risk for emotional attachment was just too great – they couldn't afford to think about things like love. It was known to every solider that the moment he puts on his uniform that it might be his burial clothes, there was no telling when anyone could die.

Close bonds and attachment only lead to grievance once they are gone and no one wanted to subject them selves to such painful agony after knowing what is install for them. Once the path of being a solider is chosen, and _especially_ when you are a scout in the Scouting Legion; the moment you take your oath to swear loyalty to humanity, all freedom and rights were stripped from you, even your _life_.

This line of hazardous work was all about painful sacrifices; _sacrificing_ the warmness that you desire from a love one, _sacrificing_ the sleep that you missed out on due to work, _sacrificing_ your comrades and when the time calls for it, _sacrificing_ your life.

Levi's life did not belong to himself - he had dedicated his life, blood and sweat to his comrades and humanity. His had offered up everything he had for betterment mankind.

This was his job, his life, his duty, his everything.

But, not anymore...

Somehow, at the back of his mind an imagery of a grinning Ida chewing on sweets popped up, and he found himself frowning at that image, desperately trying to swipe it away from his brain. _You're being stupid_, he told himself, allowing the voice of reason to take over. _Stop thinking about useless crap._

The statement sounded half-hearted, even to him.

However at the back of his mind, he knew better. She was part of his life now, and somehow, Levi knew that he had dedicated his life to her as well.

But the Corporal also realized that it wasn't a good sign, he had allowed himself to _fall_ too deep. How was he going to dedicate his life to humanity if he's tied down by personal attachment to another person?

_How foolish and irrational._

With a tangible menace, he stormed away to the other side of the hall. _That's right_, he didn't have time to think about things like this, not when Humanity was amidst in a war, not when Titans threatened to wipe out mankind every day, not when there was a danger lurking in the shadows.

But still, Levi found himself still stuck in a mental debate. Erwin, the man he had grown to respect, had a love child. Surely at some point of his life he had gave in to his emotions and ignored the consequences, surely he had enjoyed loving someone and living a normal life even if it was temporarily, surely he had wished for a long life with his lover.

Erwin was a idiotic fool to give in to his petty emotions….

And just look where it had gotten him; a deceased lover to grieve about, an estranged relationship with his daughter and now that he was hospitalized, a heart broken family member filled with nothing immense regrets and despair.

As trekked through the hallway, Levi made a firm resolution to be no fool.

Levi Ackerman was _no_ Erwin Smith and he wasn't going to let history repeat it self.

**-x{O}x-**

"This place is a filthy mess." Levi grumbled grouchily, looking increasingly irritated at the state of their hide out. It was a small house, far away from civilization and deep in the mountains. It was an ideal place to hide Eren and Krista, but Levi just couldn't stand the miserable state of the house since it was isolated for a long time.

The new squad excluding Connie, who was still back at the headquarters with Hanji, entered the house. Sasha's eyes sparkled when she saw the interior, "Wow! It's been such a long time since I have been in a house like this. It's just like my house back at home!"

"It belongs to a small group of hunters back in the days." Ida told her, looking around the dusty place and cringing. Levi was going to make her clean again for sure. "Guess this pathetic place is going to be our home for the time being."

"Let's assign the rooms first, since we have yet to purchase provisions, we have to survive on those shitty emergency rations for the time being." Levi scowled at the thought of eating the disgusting plain tasting rations. "How many rooms are there?"

"Three, we have to share the rooms." Ida murmured popping her head into one of the rooms. She cringed inwardly at the grim state of the furniture. "Girls in one room, boys in another and Levi can take one for himself. I will sleep with Mikasa, Sasha and Krista."

"_Eh_? You're not going to share a room with Squad leader?" Eren piped out innocently and paled when he saw Ida shoot poisonous glare at him, secretly telling him to shut up.

Ida flushed red at that thought and quickly covered up her embarrassment with anger. "N – No! Do you know how hard is it to share a room with him? He cleans even in his sleep!"

Levi raised a brow at her comment, looking visibly offended at her comment. "You wake up in the middle of the night to eat those god-damned sweets that you love so much and go back to sleep without brushing your teeth."

She gasped when Levi revealed her little embarrassing habit. "I do not do that!" She cried in protest, shooting steely daggers at his head. "Don't listen to that midget bastard! He grinds his teeth in the night!"

The recruits' sweat dropped as their two superiors continued exchanging insults about their embarrassing sleeping habits. The door suddenly opened behind them and an excited looking Hanji popped her head in. "What's up!"

Ida and Levi snapped their attention at the unexpected visitor. "What the hell are you doing here four eye?" He demanded, growing increasingly irritated by her unwelcome appearance.

Her face was crestfallen for a moment at her hostile welcome but an annoying overly joyful expression soon returns to her face. "I decided to drop by! We had decided to put the investigation on a halt since we need the Garrison's green light to confirm that all the Titans had been completely eradicated. Apparently they found a Titan in the southern part of Wall Rose."

Connie appeared shortly behind Hanji, followed by Moblit. "Hi guys."

Ida rubbed her face in annoyance, much preferring to have the psychotic idiot scientist as far away from her as possible. "God damn it, and here I thought that I would have peace for the mean time."

"Oh don't be like that! I even bought some provision!" She chirped cheerfully, gesturing to the heavy carton that Connie and Moblit was carrying. "It's not much but it's all that I managed to sneaked out from the headquarters pantry without raising suspicion."

"_Woo_!" Sasha eyes twinkled, ecstatic that she didn't have to eat emergency rations for the time being.

"Don't even think about it potato girl." Jean had to hold the drooling brunette back from charging towards Connie and devouring everything inside the carton. It had been a long trip and Sasha was famished. "Shit! She has the _I-am-so-hungry-I-can-eat-a-whole-cow_ face! Someone subdue her!"

"Mikasa, how's your injury?" Hanji inquired when she saw the silent girl standing by the side.

Mikasa pulled her red muffler over her mouth and replied in a small voice. "Better."

"She's still recovering." Armin pointed out, smiling at the squad leader.

"_Tch_. Whatever." Levi grumbled, somehow in the back of his mind, he knew that Hanji and her idiotic antics would only mean hectic day ahead. All Levi wanted now was get into cleaning so he could get far away from her and turn this dreadful place into a certified clean freak territory. "Let's get to cleaning."

Ida sighed knowingly, there was no way Levi was going to slack off on cleaning despite traveling for half a day. "Split yourself into groups, either help out to cook dinner or clean up the place." She told the recruits.

"Man you two are too strict for your own good." Hanji said lightly, shaking her head. The recruits nodded their head in agreement. They wanted to take a rest after their long travel, but it seems that their superiors were certified slave drivers.

Levi threw them once last glare, as if to mentally say '_Get your brat assess to work before I skin you all alive'_ before disappearing into one of the rooms. Ida shook her head knowingly and signaled for Moblit and Connie to bring the provision to the kitchen. After placing the provisions at the cabinet, she began to work on dinner for the squad.

As she chopped the vegetables, she couldn't help but thank Hanji for conveniently bringing the provisions, at least this would give her an excuse to skip out on cleaning duties for awhile. However her reason this time for skipping was not because she hated doing the chores, it was because cleaning would only meant interaction with Levi, something that she would much rather avoid at the moment.

Pushing the chopped vegetables into a shimmering pot of broth, she proceeded to make a gravy when Hanji, Sasha and Connie came into the Kitchen to help out. "Haha, I know right? Starke and Squad Leader-"

"Nothing happened between us!" The flustered red-faced woman suddenly exclaimed when she over heard their conversation, pointing a ladle threateningly at their faces.

The recruits raised their hands in the air as if to surrender, stunned by her sudden outburst. Hanji blinked at Ida's uneasy demeanor, before a wide joyful grin flashed on her face. "We were just talking about the way you two wield your blades in a similar fashion…" She clarified slowly.

Ida mentally slapped her self. She had thought that they were talking gossiping her and Levi again. _I have had been too on edge lately... _She thought_. _Clearing her throat in an attempt to hide Hanji's awkward chuckle courtesy of her peculiar thoughts, she went back to stirring her broth.

"Say…" Hanji scooted closer to Ida, her fanatical eyes silently scrutinizing her. "You have been acting weird lately, did something really happen?"

"I don't know what you are trying to say." Ida grumbled in irritation. She tried to sound like she was in a really bad mood, hoping that eccentric scientist would just drop the subject and leave her alone.

"We are all girls here! You can tell us!" Hanji was just as persistent as always. She chuckled when Connie snapped his eyes towards her accusingly. "Well, apart from Connie, but he is practically a girl!"

Connie was offended by her comment. "_HEY_!"

"Why don't you go fuck a Titan, Hanji?" Ida spat, knocking her by the shoulders as she went to the other side of the kitchen to prepare the potatoes. "Sasha, if I catch you stealing any thing, I will slice off your fingers."

"E – eh?!" The compulsive food hoarder's eyes went wide at her accusation, red-face at getting caught. She hadn't expected Ida to find out about her plans to steal some food for her midnight snack so soon!

Hanji stalked Ida all the way to the other side of the room. "You two have been acting weird lately… I asked Levi the same thing and he launched a kick at my face." She said, fixing her glasses on her nose bridge.

Ida immediately pointed the knife at her in a threateningly manner. It was much easier to cover up her embarrassment with anger instead. "I will smash your face in as well if you don't stop asking ridiculous questions. If you are not here to help, screw off."

"But it's true!" Hanji gulped when Ida went back to peeling the potatoes. She turned to busy recruits by the corner for help. "Don't you two think so as well?!"

"Well, I did realize that Squad Leader and Starke were kind of avoiding each other! Usually they would ride side by side, but when we were traveling here, Squad leader was all the way in front awhile Starke was at the back!" Sasha pointed out happily, oblivious to the dismayed look on Ida's face.

"See! You can't deny it!" Hanji prompted Ida, who frowned at her quick analysis.

She placed down her potatoes in exasperation. Hanji's series of persistent attempts to squeeze information out of her did not fail to seriously tick off Ida's uncompromising and impatient personality. She had just about enough of the brazen scientist. "Look, I don't know what the hell you are trying to say. But if you want to fucking listen to your self talk shit, go bother someone else."

"Oi Ida." Levi popped into the kitchen holding onto his broom.

"What?" She replied snappily in a sour note, facing her back towards him to avoid eye contact.

"I'm hungry, how much longer?"

"Just be patient and wait, I just started."

Levi frowned deeply. "I just want something in my stomach, it's totally empty."

She sighed, pointing towards the cartons of provisions by the corner. "I saw some crackers and cheese there."

"Hand it over." He demanded.

"Take it yourself." She snapped back.

"That's not fair! Give me some too!" Sasha cried out in protest.

Ida glared at the food hoarder. "No, you just have to wait until dinner."

"What?! NOOO!" Sasha whined, tugging onto Connie by her side. "Connie! I can have some too right?!"

"The Corporal is a special case!" Connie replied hastily, trying to get away from a rabid and whimpering Sasha.

Levi sighed in annoyance at the noise generated by the pair and walked into the kitchen to retrieve his snack. He cringed in disdain when he saw the microscopic dust on the counters. "You are fucking cooking in this obscene place? Every one will have diarrhea for the rest of their fucking lives."

"Shut up, midget." Ida spat hotly in reply. "Why don't you cook then?!"

"Are you trying to poison us?" Levi bit back harshly, pushing his white mask down with his index finger.

"Then clean this damn place yourself!" Ida turned around and threw a ladle towards his direction in irritation. It was bad enough to have Hanji breathing down her neck, she didn't need another annoying pest around her.

Levi dodged the ladle, glowering fiercely at her insolence. He clenched his fists in anger the moment their eyes met. "You're a filthy pig, you know that?"

"Well, you're a grumpy midget imp."

"Are you two fighting again?"

"_No_!" Levi and Ida answered in chorus as Hanji sounded behind them. Ida immediately rolled her eyes away from him. His persistence was just too overpowering. "Whatever, just go and clean this place up before you start any of your lame shitty toilet jokes again."

Channeling her frustration her into peeling the potatoes, her cuts started to get more messy and dangerous. "Ow!" She cried loudly when she accidentally sliced her finger, she gripped onto the fresh cut, warm blood oozing out of it.

"Idiot." Levi scowled when he saw the pain written on her face. Storming over, he grabbed her injured hand. "Let me see."

Ida peeled back her hand from the sliced finger, her palm bloodied. Levi frowned deeply when he saw the wound and his cold gray eyes narrowed down in concern. "Stupid moron. It looks deep. Hanji, go get the first aid kit."

"N - No! I will... D - do it myself!" Ida hastily stuttered, nervous at their close proximity. She roughly yanked her hand away from him and ignored Levi's intense glare as she quickly stormed her way out of the kitchen and into one of the vacant rooms.

Slapping her cheeks to regain her composure, Ida realized that things were just never going to be the same between them again, she couldn't even continue on an argument without thinking about that damn kiss!

"It's nothing, we do not like this each other. We are just friends, enemies, Captain and subordinate! There is no way that Levi likes me." Ida mumbled quickly to the air around her as soon as she slammed the door shut behind her.

_This was just so frustrating!_

Why did she even have to do that back at the wall, she had to be out of her mind asking him to promise something like that and then kissing him!

Deep down, she knew for quite some time, but now there was no denying it.

She, Ida Starke, had a little _crush_ for her Captain, Levi Ackerman.

The thought of him only served to magnify her frustration, and she found herself groaning out aloud; behind that burning anger for even thinking she felt strongly about him, there was a current of excitement pulsing through her veins as the raven hair and cold gray eyes came to her mind.

It made sense though - even with her resolve taking a traitorous turn - as far with everything she'd been feeling around him. Ida recalled the countless of times she adoringly sneaked glances at him when his attention was some where else, the weird fluttering feeling in her stomach whenever he was too close for comfort and not to mentioned that outrageous audacity of her's to muster up the balls to actually kiss him.

This type of thing did arise from being hopelessly in _love_, right?

She slapped her cheeks furiously in a futile attempt to clear her head. _You're being ridiculous_, she told herself, allowing the voice of reason to take over. T_here's no way you like that disagreeable midget imp clean freak of a bastard._

That statement sounded half-hearted, even to her.

Ida didn't know if she should call what she felt for Levi love. The statement held too much heaviness and too many complications. She couldn't even bring herself to try and explain why she felt such a thing towards him. He was annoyingly stubborn, rude, disagreeable and he never listened to other people. He had a great habit of pissing her off and they certainly do not though click well together.

_Though_... His impeccable looks and glorious abs easily squashed half of those exasperating qualities.

She groaned under her breath when an image of her shirtless body came into her mind and she kicked the door in exasperation. She was hell-bent on being rationale and unclogging her mind from all these traitorous thoughts.

Plus, it wasn't even possible to say that Levi the least bit interested in her. He acted as indifferent as always! She grumbled out an annoyed sound when she thought back to the time where he admitted that he kissed her only because he wanted for her to shut up.

"Who does he think I am that short asshole!" Ida screamed angrily towards the wooden wall, flaring her nostrils. She was still in disbelief and angry that Levi said that! What did he take her for?!

_What was she even thinking?_

Ida shouldn't be trapped in her room, pondering over a trivial matter like this. She shouldn't be embarrassed and avoiding him. "_Yeah_! Why the hell should I get affected when he is prancing his little brat ass around like nothing has happened?!" She told her self out loud, her fist shaking in the air, showing her unyielding determination.

Making her resolve, Ida dug through her bag to extract out a clean set of uniform and a first aid kit. She was determined not be affected by her Captain ever again knowing that he would only find amusement out of her misery. She quickly bandaged her sliced finger and moved on to changing.

Placing her clean set of uniform by the side, she proceeded to change into it. Grabbing the ends of her dirty shirt, she started pulling it upwards until…

The door opened and Jean popped into the room.

Stunned by the recruit appearance, Ida was rendered paralyzed in shock as Jean flushed red and instantly launched into a defensive explanation, waving his hand in the air. "I wasn't trying to- UH! I am sorry!" The poor frazzled boy helplessly stuttered, embarrassing at walking in on her changing.

"_Eh_?!" A hand suddenly grabbed Jean by the collar from behind and violently pulled him to the ground, smashing the luckless scout face ruthlessly onto the wooden floor.

"Levi?!" Ida gasped, running to the door just in time to witness Levi gripping the passed out recruit's shirt as he launched a painful swipe across his face.

"Hey! What's going on?" Hanji came running into corridor when she heard the noises. She gasped when she saw an extremely pissed off Corporal brutally punching Jean repeatedly in the face. "God, what did Jean do this time? I asked him to look for you to tell you that your gravy was boiling over!"

Ida scratched the back of her head in puzzlement. "Well, I was kind of in amidst of changing..." She admitted, cringing when Levi launched another punch in the poor scout face. That looked painful.

"Didn't you lock the door awhile you were changing?" Hanji inquired.

"I must have forgotten." Ida pursed her lips. Well it wasn't like Jean saw anything. The shirt was just pulled up to her stomach area when he came in.

"Well, this is an unfortunate misunderstanding." Hanji analyzed, laughing boisterously. "Man, Levi is pretty protective of you huh?"

Ida blinked. "_What_?"

"He's jealous, can't you see that?"

Her emerald eyes widen as she stared back at the intimidating Corporal glowering unforgivably at the brutally beaten Jean who lay unconscious on the floor. Levi's cold eyes narrowed in menacingly fashion as he picked up Jean by his collar and dragged him roughly through the corridor. "You're fucking sleeping in the damn stables tonight."

She couldn't help but let a laugh bubble out from her throat when she saw his irritated expression. "He's kind of cute when he's jealous huh?"

The sounds of Hanji falling to the floor choked her chuckle midway. The redhead raised a brow when she saw the bespectacled squad leader's disbelief gaping expression. "Why the hell are you looking at me that way?" Ida inquired curiously.

"Y – you… Just called Levi _cute_!" Hanji stuttered out in shock, never in her wildest dream did she expect anyone to find that disagreeable Corporal _cute_ and she certainly did not expect it to come from none other than Ida!

Ida burned bright red right up till her ears when she realized that she had said it out loud, much to her chagrin. _Damn it_. "Shut up." She spat, turning her heel and instantly bolting back into the room in livid embarrassment.

Hanji's boisterous laughter was heard filtering through the door when Ida slammed it shut. "Your gravy is still over boiling by the way! _HAHAHA_!"

"SHUT UP!"

Outside the small house, Eren sweat dropped when he saw the unconscious body being dumped on the hays stacks. He could recognized his arch enemy's horse face any where. "Uh... Corporal... Is that?"

"It's trash, Eren." Levi grumbled.

Eren debated on helping his ash-blonde teammate, but he merely snickered as he decided that Jean belonged in the stables - horse face and all.

**-x{O}x-**

The new composition of Levi's squad sat around the bench as Ida went around and served them dinner on metal trays. Ida bit her lips as she placed the tray nosily in front of Levi, rolling her eyes away is secret amusement.

"Ida, what the hell is this?" Levi demanded furiously when he saw his tray.

Snickering, she smiled sweetly at her squad leader, fluttering her eyelashes as she responded in a sarcastic innocent voice. "Your meal, _sir_."

He picked up the half piece of bread on his tray, cringing when he saw its pathetic state. "This is a meal worth for a damned dog, why the hell are my portions cut in half?"

"Because…" Ida pursed her lips, pausing for dramatic effect. "You are practically half the size of a normal man, so you should only eat half portions."

The recruits muffled their smiles, stuffing their faces with food in hopes to choke down their laughter. Studying her rigid posture, Levi almost wanted to smile at her flippant remark. He realized he was soon becoming fond of her simple but witty comebacks. "_Tch._ Says the one that has thighs huge enough to kick a Titan to death."

Ida gasped out in shock, flushing red at his ridiculous comment. The scouts coughed awkwardly, each trying to look away as they tried to hide their smiles. Reaching over the table, Levi took her bread in replacement for his and glared at her annoyingly.

If it wasn't possible, she flushed even redder, not sure if he just did what she thought he did. For some reason, the act of him sharing her food was more intimate than a kiss.

It made no sense to her.

Nothing made sense to her anymore when it came to Levi.

As though her thoughts had conjured him up, he was now eating silently beside her as though nothing had happened between them. Their hot kiss had been on her mind the whole day. She still couldn't believe it happened, nor was she willing to acknowledge her wanton response to him.

"In a few days time, Wall Rose will be declared safe before the food supply runs out and the situation get any shitter at the refugee camps." Levi started, poking around his gravy. "Krista… Or _Historia_, I would need you to tell me what you know about the Reiss family and the Wall Titans."

Historia had been hauntingly quiet lately, her once bright blue eyes suddenly turning vacant and lifeless after they had returned to the wall. Placing down her spoon, she dejected her gaze on the steamy gravy in front of her. "I was born on a small farm in the northern part of Wall Sina…"

Unfortunately for Ida, she was too distracted in her own dark cloud of thoughts to hear the narration going on. Occasionally, she threw stealing looks at the intimidating man beside her surreptitiously and she began to wonder about how he felt about her.

Ida finally admitted to herself, what she had not allowed her thoughts to linger on, that if Levi were to make love to her, he would be an ardent lover, holding nothing back.

_Wait_, what the hell was she even thinking about something like that?

Jabbing the piece of vegetable with her fork, she glared at it awhile silently berating herself for thinking about scandalous things like this.

Her hands were suddenly clammy. Ida felt like a teenage girl, debating over her feelings about her first crush. She couldn't recall ever feeling so anxious about the opposite gender. It was as though Levi had the complete power to give her heaven or hell. Ida didn't know how she had become so vulnerable, but she did. The realization left her feeling a bit uneasy, but also very thrilled.

"Ida, what are your thoughts on the matter?" Levi's low voice suddenly tugged her away from her own world. But unfortunately for her, Ida was still half-stuck in her cloud of thoughts.

Before she could even hold her tongue back, she found herself distractedly speaking out loud in a response. "I don't know how I feel about him…"

A deafening silence echoed through the table as every one looked at the female solider that was still fully immersed at glaring at the piece of potato on her fork. It took Ida a few seconds to realize what she had just said and to acknowledge the stunned looks she was getting.

_Shit! _

She scrambled to find a way out of the awkward situation. "A – ah! _Fuck_. I wasn't even listening. What were you guys saying again?"

Levi cleared his throat uncomfortably, playing along with her desperate attempt to chase away the awkward tension. "Quit spacing out and listen." He chided her in a rough tone and averted his eyes away awkwardly. "We were talking about Historia's upbringing."

"Uh, could you explain it to me again?" Ida brought her tea to her lips to hide her growing blush behind the cup.

"No time." Levi deadpanned, frowning. "Since you have a similar background like her, you would know how those damned fat pigs in Wall Sina function. What is your opinion on it?"

Ida sighed, placing down her cup. "It's different for me. Historia's noble blood comes from her father. I wouldn't say there's anything suspicious with Rod Reiss demanding that Historia change her name and not acknowledging her as his daughter since she is a illegitimate child. In my case, it's different. My mother was noble by bright right. There was no way to deny that I was her child. To put it in simpler terms, my uncle, Jaron Starke was practically forced to acknowledge me as a member of the Starke family."

Levi frowned deepened when he listened to her explanation. "I see. Well, the shitty problem lies with why the Reiss family is privy to the secrets of the Titans in the wall." He locked his fingers together, balancing his elbows on the table. "Also, there is a chance that the Starke family knows something about the Titans according to the idiot Pastor."

"Krista, do you know anything about Titans in the wall?" Mikasa inquired.

Historia merely shook her head solemnly, her eyes still vacant and dead. "Nothing."

"Well, that's a good way to start off things." Levi snorted sarcastically. "There is nothing we can do at the moment other than wait like an idiot for Hanji's investigation."

**-x{O}x-**

She could hear the distant chattering coming from the doors. Sighing, Ida stood out side the door, hesitant to open it. Her red hair slung from her shoulder, still damp from her recent shower. She couldn't remember the last time she had shared a room with a female, perhaps it was months ago, when Petra was still alive.

Clutching onto her towel, she felt herself suffocate from the memory. Petra Ral used to come to her room for sleep over at times, especially before expeditions. There they would share late nights together, toasting on vine from the Military Pantry as they empathized with each other. Those were good times, but the sweet memory seemed so distant now that Petra was no longer around.

Petra, Eld, Gunther, Oluo – they were no longer around.

This was her new squad now.

Opening the doors, the recruits halted their conversation as they turned to register her. Ida bit on her lips, moving towards the center of the room, feeling very much out of place. The girls were huddled up in the space between the bunk beds in their nightclothes, snacking on the food that Sasha had stolen earlier.

Sasha paled when she saw Ida walk through the door, praying that she couldn't get her ass handed over to her for stealing some cheese that she had found. Thankfully for the brunette, Ida merely ignored the mess that they had made in the room.

They hadn't really expected Ida to come, usually she would be so adamant about having her own personal room. Ida had always come off as distant and unapproachable, so it was a surprise to the recruits that she was actually willing to share a room with them.

"Where am I sleeping?" The redhead asked, breaking the awkward silence.

The recruits look at each other, tense and silent. Mikasa, being the brave one, was the first to speak up. "Anywhere, we aren't picky like you. Take your pick."

"The top bunk then." Ida was slightly taken aback from Mikasa's hostility. She wasn't exactly close to her new squad members, usually speaking to them only when she needed to or whenever she reprimanded them. Even back in the days where she would share a table with them during dinner, she would always remain out of the conversation, distancing herself from them.

She moved to the table and sat down, giving them some privacy. Ida busied herself with towel drying her damp hair, silently musing to herself. Perhaps sharing a room with Levi was better after all, she didn't feel a tad bit welcomed here. At least she was comfortable with that disagreeable man, here, she just felt out of place.

"You can continue on with your talking, just don't mind me." She spoke when she noticed that the three recruits remained silent, merely giving each other shifty eye signals. "I won't say anything about what you do, so just pretend I am not here. Don't make so much noise awhile I am sleeping though, that is my only condition."

Sasha exhaled loudly in relief when she heard that, she was so afraid that Ida was going to punish her for stealing food again. "Do you still want your cheese, Krista?" She asked, leaning over like a wild rabid wolf.

Krista kept her strong silence, pushing the tray towards the brunette. She huddled her legs together as she watched Sasha gobbled the cheese up in one go. Ida watched Krista, wondering what was going on in the blonde's mind. That teen used to be so bright and happy… but she had changed completely after Ymir left. Ida emphasized with her, knowing how it feels like to lose someone precious to you.

"Oh god, I am still so hungry!" Sasha complained, hugging on her stomach.

"I have got some sweets in my bag, you can take some." Ida offered, pointing to the backpack bag at the corner of the room.

"REALLY?!" Sasha's eyes lit up, excitement infused in her voice.

"I said, SOME, Sasha. Not all." She told her sternly.

Mikasa raised a brow, surprised that Ida was actually sharing her sweets. She had always thought she was a disagreeable and uncompromising person, what had caused her to suddenly become softer out of a sudden?

Sasha already had her cheeks stuffed with sweets by the time Ida was done with her hair. "Mikasa! Don't think you are going to escape again!"

"Leave me alone." Mikasa said in a stern tone, hiding her face in her red muffler, but Ida noticed the faint blush on her cheek.

_Wait a second, the moody brat was actually blushing?_

"What are you guys talking about?" Ida couldn't help but ask, intrigued at just what had caused the stone-faced Mikasa to actually blush beet red.

Sasha snorted out in laughter. Her broad grin widens, almost seeming too wide for the expanse of her face. "Oh, we were just talking about-"

"Shut up, Sasha." Mikasa slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth, glaring at the confused Ida in front of them. "It's none of your business."

"That's mean of you Mikasa! She could give you some advice you know!" Sasha cried, pulling Mikasa's hand off her mouth.

Ida cocked a brow. "Advice on what?"

"Girl problems!" Sasha said excitedly, yelping as Mikasa tackled her to the ground awhile shouting at her to shut up.

Ida still didn't get what Sasha was trying to say. She looked at the quiet blonde in the corner for an answer, which Krista obediently gave in soft voice. "Mikasa likes someone, but she won't tell us who."

Mikasa gasped in horror when her secret was spilled, Krista had been so silent ever since that had gotten back from the Wall, she hadn't expect her to betray her! Ida looked amused as she regarded the flustered recruit. "_Tch_, who would have thought that a moody brat like you would actually take a liking for someone."

The raven-haired female gritted her teeth in anger and embarrassment, wrapping her red muffler tighter around her face. Ida sat down on the floor with them, crossing her arms. "So is this the reason why you guys are so noisy in the middle of the night?"

Sasha nodded her head enthusiastically and Ida sighed, emphasizing with Mikasa. Guess she wasn't the only one with boy problems at the moment. "Whose the guy?"

"We don't know! She wouldn't say. I caught her writing a love letter the other day, but she burned it before I could read it." Sasha said.

_Of course she would,_ she thought. "Well, you guys are on your own when it comes to the love department." Ida shrugged her shoulders idly. How could she give advice to someone if she didn't even know what to do with her feelings? "Oi Sasha, pass me my sweets."

Catching the brown bag that Sasha tossed her, Ida began indulging in a little midnight snack as Sasha and Mikasa continued on with their conversation. She zoned out eventually, submerged in her thoughts, before the silent companion beside her spoke in a soft voice, "…How was it like for you?"

Ida blinked, not understanding what Krista was trying to say. "What?"

"…Your family…" Krista murmured softly again, hugging her legs tighter to her chest.

She felt herself pause at that question, feeling the scarred part of her heart throb painfully. It was a sensitive question for Ida, one that she would rather not answer. But looking at Krista again, she couldn't help but sympathize with her.

"…Family huh?" She started, popping another candy into her mouth. She allowed the sweetness to soothe her palette, as if to mask the bitterness from her words. "I was the disgraced bastard of the Starke family, the unwanted child. I lived in the Starke mansion until I was eight, listening to how the servants gossiped and badmouthed about my mother and I. From a young age, I knew that my existence was not desired, but my mother loved me regardless. She was kind, beautiful and warm…"

She dejected her gaze to the ground. "…I was not acknowledged by anyone apart from my mother. My uncle loathed my existence, he found me to be a stain that could not be removed from the household's reputation no matter how much he tried. It didn't matter much to me though, I was satisfied with just being with my mother… Years past, and suddenly one day, my mother told me we were going to live somewhere else…. We left for Shiganshina District, Wall Rose fell, my mother died, and that's pretty much it."

Her heart twisted and turned at that memory, but she allowed none of her emotions to show on her face. "It's nothing compared to yours, but at least you are still alive now. You have comrades that care about you, a place that accepts you regardless of your origin… Isn't that good enough?"

Krista remained mute, her vacant eyes staring lifelessly at the wooden floor in front of her. Ida reached out and ruffled her crown of her blonde hair. "…People at the scouting legion come from all walks of life, so don't fret yourself over something shitty like this."

Ida stretched her arms, yawning tiredly. "Oi brats." She glared at Mikasa and Sasha who was still engrossed in her loud bickering. "I am going to sleep. Not everyone is as young as energetic as you. Jean and Armin are pulling and all nighter today to stand guard, so you better get some sleep awhile you can."

"Understood! Good night!" Sasha laughed, as cheerful as ever awhile Mikasa scorn in disdain beside her, clearly irritated.

Ida shuddered inwardly, somehow, Sasha reminded her of Hanji. She could only prayed that she wouldn't grow up to be like that idiotic squad leader, having just one obsessed fanatic freak was enough.

As she climbed up her bunk bed and sank into the softness of her mattress, she could clearly still hear the conversation still going on between Sasha and Mikasa, but she didn't let it bother her. In fact, she found the brats' presence soothing.

She couldn't remember the last time that she slept this comfortably. Usually, she was a light sleeper, but tonight, she slept well despite the noise. Perhaps it had something to do about sleeping in the same room them.

Truth was. It was comforting to be around their presence, it reminded her of the times with her deceased squad.

**-x{O}x- **

Being one of the leading solider in the Scouting Legion, Ida Starke is regarded as one of the humanity's greatest solider. She's a natural when it comes to slaying Titans. Her gear work was flawless, her cuts lethal and deep, her agility was speed was astonishing and she could easily adapt to any situation.

Though she had a tendency to disobey orders, and at times, allow her emotions to cloud her judgment, but there was no doubt that she deserved all the praises that came with her title. But Ida felt that one of her well-honed skills set was deteriorating over the past years – her hand-to-hand combat skills.

Fists were practically useless when it came to Titans, but it could be of use to humans, Ida concluded. And with the danger lurking at every corner, just waiting for the chance to grab Eren and Krista, it was a skill set that could mean life or death. So with that thought in mind, she set out early in the morning for some training.

Ida dodged a swift jab coming from the male in front of her. _Fast_, she thought, _but reckless. _Taking advantage of her momentum, she swiped a fast kick towards the weak point behind her opponent's ankle, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You are fine when it comes to your punches, but you leave yourself open." Ida wiped the dust off her hands, standing straighter. She proffered her hand out for Jean to take. "You can not afford to lower your defense."

"Damn it." Jean grunted out, embarrassed with his defeat. This was the fifth time since Ida had handed his ass over to him. He had underestimated her small stature when she came to him this morning requesting that he be her sparring partner. Jean had honestly thought that he could have easily subdue her, but Ida was incredibly agile and clever when it came to fighting, her powerful punches and kicks would always seem to aim for the pressure points of the human body.

Ida watched the boy wobbled in front of her, weakened by her blow. "_Tch_. I told you, you need to exploit a weakness or vulnerability in the human body in order to gain an advantage over an opponent." Returning to a defensive stance, she signaled for him to start attacking her. "Again."

"Just where the hell do you learn this stuff?" Jean huffed out in exhaustion, wiping the slight sweat sheen off his forehead. They certainly did not teach this back at training camp.

"…I use to fight a lot in the past." Ida admitted, looking relatively distracted. Then, her expression changed, her piercing eyes never wavering sight as she concentrated on her opponent. Taking in a deep breath, Jean puts up his fists and bends his knees.

He charged at her. With plans to take her off guard, he crouched down slightly when he reached her, launching a powerful punch towards the direction of her lower jaw.

"_Tch_." Ida managed drive her head away just for his knuckles to graze her skin. Taking advantage awhile he was distracted, she launched a straight punch to the middle of his chest. Jean hissed in pain, clutching his stomach, but unfortunately Ida wasn't done with him yet and proceeded to she slam her elbows at the back of his neck.

"Argh!" Jean groaned in agony when the blow knocked him forward. He stumbled, holding his neck in unbelievable pain. "Are you trying to kill to me?!"

"Don't be a brat." Ida growled, dusting her hands. "It's not my fault your skills are so shitty. You need to learn how to exploit your opponent's weakness and to adapt. I make up for my lack of strength with speed and precision."

_Yeah right, you have the strength of a man, _he cursed silently. Jean bit his teeth together, humiliated at being beaten again. He knew that he lost to her when it came to 3DMG skills, but he never thought that he would lose to her in hand-to-hand combat!

"You are making the entire male population look bad if you keep getting your damn ass whipped like that." Levi's distinct low voice came from behind them.

"What are you doing here? Want to get your ass handed to you as well?" She taunted snidely.

Levi looked amused. She was glowering at him with the same damn expression that never failed to make his blood boil. That disrespectful, indignant stare that he virtually mirrored. "Fight me then. You won't be making any progress if you train with someone as shitty as him. Quit wasting your time."

"Oh?" Ida's felt her lips twitch at that offer. "Fine with me." Crackling her knuckles, she felt exhilarated just by the thought of kicking Levi's ass. "Jean, you can go now. Go see to your wounds."

"Yes ma'am." Jean mumbled, walking back to the small house. Now he knew why Eren would always avoid training with these two psycho, Ida's blows were merciless, never holding any thing back even though it was a friendly spar.

"Sure you up for this, _Corporal_?" Ida smirked, a murderous expression on her face.

He breathed in at that thought, his expression as calm as ever. "Since when are things so formal between us, _Starke_?"

"Since now."

It was always good to have the element of surprise whenever you're engaging in a formidable opponent, Ida knew, so without further warning, she went to for the blow awhile he was off guard.

"Too slow." Levi grunts as he catches her fist in his palm. Before she can wrench it away, he twists, forcing her arm and the rest of her body to turn with it.

Ida smirked, maintaining her composure. As expected Levi was just as skilled as she was. "Not bad." She said, spinning her self so that she was facing him and did a sweeping kick. Levi reflexes was as quick as ever when he released her hand and barely dodged her kick.

She smirked when he dodged it, as expected Levi was no easy opponent. Getting pumped up from having a skilled sparring opponent, she swiped the sweat gathering at her temples before shrugging off the sweaty white button top that she was wearing, tossing to the ground.

"I expect nothing less from you Corporal, don't hold back." She taunting snidely, feeling much cooler now that she was in her spaghetti top.

"I don't plan to." He replied, loosening his own cravat. Ida averted her eyes away bashfully when she saw his well-defined collarbone. Her nervousness did not go unnoticed by Levi. "What will I get if I win?"

"Anything you want, that is, if you can beat me though." Ida smirked haughtily resuming a defensive stance. "I am going to beat your midget ass until you can't take a proper shit."

Levi observes her with some amusement, she was just as confident as ever. "_Tch_. Defeat me then."

Without a hint of remorse, Ida attacked with all her might after his snide remark. The sparring session kicks up a notch, as Levi blocked all her incoming attacks no matter how sharp her strikes were or how powerful her kicks. "Still, too slow."

Ida cursed inwardly, gritting her teeth. She knew that the blocked hits would cause some bruising, but Levi was just as composed and calm, showing no sign of pain. Worst still, Levi wasn't even attacking all he did was defend or dodge her blows courtesy of his gift of implausible speed.

_Was he going easy on her?_

"Don't tell me you don't hit girls now." Ida growled, exhaling loudly as she tried to calm her breathing. She was getting worn out from unleashing a round house of unsuccessful jabs and kicks.

"I didn't say that." Came his simply reply, accompanied by a handsome smirk. This sparked her anger, she hated how calm he looked – he was underestimating her.

Channeling her anger into her blows, she ultimately lost their composure after a bout of unsuccessful but powerful punches. She was taken off guard when Levi suddenly attacked and she was forced back by a powerful kick straight to her stomach. The blow so strong that she temporarily lost her sense of balance.

Ida gritted her teeth and her face was briefly a mask of pain, but to her credit she made no noise. "Not bad, but not good enough."

As they continued their intense sparring session, Ida grew increasingly irritated at the lack of progress, only managing to knock him backwards once with punch to his chest.

"You let your emotions control you and your attacks become more predictable." Levi said insultingly, countering another attack.

"Shut up!" Ida snarled, aiming her clenched fist straight for his face. Levi swiftly grabbed her wrist mid air, twisting it awhile pressing on her motor nerve center to subdue her. She cried in agony, the vivid pain traveling from her wrist to her shoulders.

Swooping in for the chance awhile she was off guard, he did sweeping kick to her legs. Falling to the ground, he got on top of her and pinned her shoulder down with one hand, and clenched his fist, going straight for a impactful swipe to her jaw.

As a natural reflex, the defeated Ida closed her eyes, but to her surprise, the punch never came. When she opened them, she found the clenched fist right in front of her eyes. She blinked, confused at why he stopped. Levi regarded her with his usual arrogant expression, clearly amused by her defeated state.

Levi bends over with a triumphant smirk and spoke in a slow soft voice. "You're too _slow_, Starke."

A spark enlighten back in her emerald eyes, offended by his insulting remark. Seeing the chance for a counter attack, Ida rammed her forehead on his. Following the momentum when she felt his pin on her loosen, she roughly pushed him off her with all her strength and immediately got on top him of, straddling his hips.

But before she could claim her victory and launch a punch, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her downwards so that her hands are pinned to the ground on either side of his shoulders.

"Slow." He murmured, his cold gray eyes locking with hers.

Ida flushed beet red when she could feel the heat of his breath tickling her cheek and immediately began conscious of the intimate position they were in and their close proximity. Her heart was pounding so loud on her ribcage that she wondered if Levi could hear it.

"L – Let me go!" She demanded, flustered. When Levi released her wrists, she immediately scrambled off his lap, biting on her lips.

"_Tch_. You're doing the damn laundry today." She heard Levi grumble grouchily and she turned her eyes back at him to see that he was dusting the dirt off his white shirt.

"W – wait! What are you doing?!" Ida cried anxiously, flailing her arms in the air when Levi begin to undo his cravat and shirt button. Tanned muscle and scarred skin were revealed underneath the clothing, memories from years of fighting titans and she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from letting out a strange inhuman sound of surprise and glee.

Her blush did not go unnoticed by Levi. "Undressing? You took off your shirt."

She could practically feel the amusement radiate off of him and she shut her eyes in embarrassment. "I – I was wearing something underneath!" Ida retorted but she found her eyes opening slightly and watched in pure admiration as the material peeled away from his skin. Ida found it hard to admit, but she was getting increasingly hot at watching his slightly tanned skin stretched out over his well-defined muscle.

He turns to face her and raises an eyebrow when he catches her stare. "Stop staring, it's creepy."

"I am staring!" Ida defended immediately, averting her eyes away. Levi observed with a hint of amusement when she sub-consciously touched her flushed cheeks.

"Whatever! I am going back inside!" She cried out loud, bolting off the ground instantly. She was about to run back to the house and curl in a corner, embarrassed at getting caught, but something caught her eye on the ground.

The object gleamed in the sunlight, it's beautiful pastel colors shining in pride. Ida bends over to pick it up, attracted by the colors. "What's this?"

It was a beautiful charm bracelet. Pastel colored charms of candies and cupcakes hung from the gold band, causing Ida to gasp at how adorable it looked. But what was a charm bracelet doing out here in the courtyard? Did Jean drop this a while he was fighting her?

Levi's eyes widen in shock when he caught sight of what she was holding in her palm. "Give that to me." He roughly grabbed, hoping that she didn't realize what it was.

"_Wait_, it's yours?" Ida inquired, wondering why Levi had something like that. She knew that Levi had a few loose screws here and there, but she hadn't expected him to carry something like that. "Where did you get that? It looks really familiar…"

Where had she seen it before?

Levi glowered menacingly at her, hoping to scare her to dropping the topic. "It's none of you fucking business."

Realization hit her when she noticed how uncomfortable Levi looked. "Wait… Wasn't that from the sweet shop at Wall Rose…? The one you bought me to after my first expedition?"

_Damn it!_

"No." Levi denied flatly with a formidable scowl, stuffing the bracelet back into his trousers pockets.

"You can't lie to me! I have been to every sweet shop in Wall Rose! That bracelet was selling at the boutique sweet shop in Karanese District! I would know because I went back to purchase that bracelet a year ago after I saw it, but it was sold out!" Ida called out his lie. There was no way a sweet fanatic like her wouldn't know. No wonder that bracelet seemed so familiar.

He cursed her good memory. "_Tch_. You are noisy, shut up." Levi rebuffed her accusation. He found it hard to keep his gaze with her so he averted his gaze away. "I am going back inside."

But unfortunately for him, Ida wasn't planning on letting him escape just yet. "Did you buy that for me…?" She found herself shamelessly asking before she could stop herself. Ida's breath seized as she locked her eyes with him for an answer.

A small part of her heart couldn't help but feel hopeful. What other explanation was there? Levi certainly wasn't the type to buy useless stuff like these and there was no way he was going to wear that. Why was he even carrying it around in the first place?

"_Tch_. Don't be ridiculous." He spat annoyingly, cursing inwardly at her persistence. The dark frustration in Levi's eyes deepened.

_Damn this._ Levi cursed himself for buying the gift a year ago on impulse and carrying it around with him ever since and he damned Ida to the depths of hell for having such a good memory.

"What the hell?!"

Out of the blue, Ida shamelessly shoved her hand into his pockets and extracted the bracelet before Levi could even stop her. He opened his lips to curse at her, but he paused when he saw the bright smile on her face. Ida hardly smiled, but she was beautiful when she did.

Couldn't she smile more often? Smiles like that could warm a frozen heart.

"Wear it for me." She proffered out her wrist out with a sweet smile.

Levi had another thing to be surprised about as he felt his own heart skipped a beat momentarily, he had to recoil a bit at that, but he found him self obliging to her demands. Wordlessly, he took the bracelet from her and closed the clasp around her wrist.

"So cute!" Ida exclaimed joyfully, instantly falling in love with how it looked. She held it up closer the sun for inspection.

He had never expected her to react this way, Ida never looked so genuinely happy. Levi found it hard to admit, but truth was he was carrying the object around after he got it but his pride never allowed himself to give it to her. So for the past year, he held onto it like it was a lucky charm.

"Whatever, if you want it so damn much. Keep that shitty thing." Levi grumbled grouchily. He scowled and turned his heel, walking back to the inn.

_Since when had he gotten so bad at lying?_ Ida found herself asking. She followed him, attacking him with a hug when she reached him. "Thank you!"

"Get off me you brat." Levi scowled, trying to shake her off him, but Ida held on tighter.

She rolled her eyes, "You know, you could have just given me this a year ago. Are you being shy now for once?" She teased, laughing when she felt Levi stiffened.

"_Ah_!" Ida cried in surprise and pain when Levi suddenly turned around and kicked her hard in the shin. She fell to the ground, clutching her shin in agony.

"If you have time to say nonsensical stuff then go and do something about your shitty fighting skills. It's an embarrassment to even call yourself a solider." Levi glowered threateningly at her. "Don't forget, you owe me something now."

With that said, Levi stormed his way back to the house, leaving a flabbergasted redhead in the court yard, still sitting on the ground.

"Men and their arrogant pride..." Ida grumbled grouchily, pushing herself off the floor. Though dreading what Levi had in stall for her, the fluttering feeling in her heart masked the ominous feeling well.

_Well, perhaps that midget isn't so bad after all…_

* * *

_If some of you had forgotten about that bracelet that Levi bought. It's in_ _Chapter 06 - Partners. _Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows! Have an awesome day and do R&R! I would like to know what you think!


	20. Meanings

**A/N: **Wow, I don't know what else to say. 200+ reviews and follows, I could've never imagined that! Thank you so much for your support & giving this fic a chance! Sorry for my tardy update, I was in Thailand for a week+ on a holiday cause my friends wanted to celebrate their birthdays in a different country. It was so hectic and I was sleep deprived most of the time. But, I managed to type this chapter on the plane and post it via airport wifi. xD Replies to guest reviews on the bottom since it's too long to put it up here!**  
**

* * *

**_Humanity's Strongest Woman_** by xDollfie

**Chapter 17 – Meanings  
**

* * *

"So, as I was saying! What if we can educate Titans? Perhaps even one day, we would even have people falling in love with Titans and getting married to them!" Hanji concluded on a happy note, cheering her booze in the air.

Levi shook his head hopelessly, wondering how in earth did he get roped into this. "I wonder what kind of parents you had Hanji, probably weirdos like your self as well."

"So are you saying that if you had the chance and Titans finally stop trying to tear our limbs apart from our bodies, you would marry a Titan?" Ida inquired grumpily, gulping on the booze that Hanji had bought.

"Hoho! That's private information, sorry!" Hanji clicked her fingers, grinning as her glasses gleamed under the flickering candlelight on the table.

Levi snorted. "_Tch_. You're weirdly private for someone who never shuts up."

"Well you guys are being weirdly kind for two people who never stops being a grouch, you've just listen to me rant for an hour!" Hanji giggled in a rather rambunctious high note. "Say, aren't you two supposed to be patrolling around a while your squad sleep? I thought standing guard meant standing outside the cabin with guns."

"We _were_ standing guard." Ida reminded, her green eyes hardening a considerable amount. "Until someone dragged us back in the cabin to share a drink with her. Plus, it's cold outside and I don't want to freeze my ass off."

"_HAHA_! True, but I doubt any one would come here anyways!" Hanji replied, taking another swing of her booze before slamming it back down in the table. "Well, that doesn't matter. I am here until tomorrow, so might as well have some fun out of it!"

"I would prefer if stop trying to infect us with your weirdness, four eye." He grumbled with narrowed eyes.

Hanji frowned momentarily, before the same fanatical wide grin spread across her face. "Well, we are all weirdoes here! Don't be so stiff and rigid all the time. You need to learn how to loosen up. The youngsters are asleep right? Let's play a game!"

Ida didn't like the sound of that. "No. I refuse to do anything with you."

As usual, Hanji wasn't planning on listening to their protest. "Ok! Guess who I am!" Then, she proceeded to make an overly exaggerated determined expression with narrowed down eyes and brows and clutched the fist in the air, shaking it. "URGAHHHH! I will kill every one of those fucking bastards Titans all by myself! TITANSSSS!"

"That's easy, Eren." Ida snorted a little at Hanji's accurate impression of him.

"Correct! Ok, what about this: _Eren! Eren!_ Oh my god, are you ok?! Are you hurt? Did you eat? Did you poop right? Did the irksome shortie abuse you again?!" The bespectacled squad leader wrapped her green cloak around her neck like a scarf, mimicking a high-pitched tone that sounded seriously like a certain raven-haired female.

Levi rolled his eyes. "The gloomy brat, Ackerman."

Hanji laughed boisterously as she clutched onto her stomach, nodding her head. "Correct!"

"Your imitations are too easy." Ida said, chugging down her booze and slamming it back to the table with a loud exhale.

"I am short, adorable and innocent." Hanji started, pulling her bangs down and making a maniacal face with wide beady eyes. "My hair is so big because my brain is two times larger than average because of my crazy intution skills. I am the future Erwin Smith!"

"Arlert." Ida and Levi echoed at the same time.

Hanji made a long face. "Neigh."

The redhead snorted. "Jean, the horseface."

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! BREAD! FOOD! FOOD! POTATO! FOOD!" Hanji started whimpering like a rabid dog, drool leaking from the side of her mouth.

"Blouse." Levi deadpanned, elegantly placing his cup on the table. "You suck at this shitty glasses, stop it."

Hanji pouted at his insult. "Fine what about this: _Titans! Titans!_ Oh my god, I can't wait to see what is inside your stomach!" She failed her arms in the air like a flapping duck.

Ida glanced at Levi for a moment and they both agreed on an answer, before replying. "A cross between you and Yeager."

"What?! _No_! Yeager does not act that way! It's me!"

"Yes he does, he's full of shit and never shuts up about Titans." Levi pointed out in an unfiltered tone.

"That's mean!" Hanji protested with a childish pout. She placed her hands on her hips with an exuberant grin that almost made Ida reel back from its sheer force. "Fine what about this then…"

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, placing on a serious stone-faced expression.

"_Tch. _ I wear a cravat to act fancy as I mercilessly clean every single speck of dust and scrub every grime I see with my microscopic clean-freak vision all awhile making toilet jokes because I am awesome like that. My love for cleaning goes so far that one time, I even held up the entire legion during an expedition beyond the walls because I went to the rivers to clean my gears-"

"Oh god, _HAHAHAH_!" Ida started laughing loudly and rocking back in her chair, completely ignorant of the offended look she was receiving.

Who could ever forget that one time in the past where the almighty _oh-so-perfect_ Lance Corporal made a slip up during an expedition? He had went to the nearby rivers in the forest to wash his gears that were stained with blood and had held up the entire departing legion who was waiting for him. Erwin made sure to reprimand him for his causing a dangerous inconvenience afterwards, and of course a scowling Levi getting reprimanded was a sight to behold.

Levi snarled through a row of pearly white-gritted teeth. "You're full of shit four-eye."

"You really are a clean-freak midget!" Ida grunted, laughing.

"Midget?" Levi found himself saying incredulously. "_You're_ the midget, you stinking diabetic brat."

And the laughing came to a dead halt, as did the chair-rocking. Ida let the chair's front legs come back to the floor with a louder than necessary, harsh, smacking sound, and she looked her Captain in the eyes.

"You're the damn irksome shortie." She glanced the little spilled booze on the table, before moving back at glare at him. "I can tell with one look at your face, you're totally thinking of cleaning now right?" She sounded quite pleased with herself before confirming in a solid voice, "Clean-freak midget."

An exasperated hiss escaped the raven-haired male as he began to thickly protest with lowered eyebrows set over stern-looking eyes. But before he could do that, Hanji stepped in quickly to diffuse the situation. "kekeke. Too accurate?

"Shut up and swipe savage creepy look on your face." Levi snapped.

Hanji pouted like a child. "But you look like this."

"Idiot." Ida snorted. "Give us another one, Hanji."

Hanji kept the same stern expression on her face, only this time, she did a chewing motion with her teeth and popped some imaginary sweets in her mouth.

"I hate my disagreeable Captain, he's such a brute and his dick is probably the size of my pinky which is why he's so bitter all the time. The main reason why I hate him is cause he occasionally takes away my sweets as punishment and I would go to the corner and sulk with teary eyes like a fat kid until he agrees to give it back. I'm _sooo_ much better than him, he's such a jerk!"

Ida gasped in horror and glared at the smirking man beside her, "Don't you dare fucking laugh."

"Well, you really do look like a fat brat deprived of candy." Levi shrugged his shoulders, a secret smile playing on his lips behind his teacup.

Ida decided that she did not like this stupid game any longer. "Whatever."

"Chill you two. Ok, last one!" Hanji uttered cheerfully, pulling her brows up with her fingers.

"Join the Survey Corps, Children! We give out free awesome uniforms that might or might not be your burial clothes! I want you to offer your hearts to the Titans for the sake of Humanity! Scouts! Do my bidding without any question awhile I stand here and think of awesome strategies to overcome the Titans with my perfect sexy eyebrows, even if I ask you to scarifice your newborn baby! For the last time, Hanji! You cannot use the legions' sheets to sew underwear for Sawney and Bean! Levi, Ida! What the hell did you two buy again for the legion's budget to explode again?!"

At that, Ida and Levi both simultaneously choked midway on their drink, bursting into coughing fits. Ida started laughing until her sides hurt. She really shouldn't be laughing, I mean, Erwin recently just had his hand torn off for Pete's sake! But Hanji's impression of him was just… _spot_ on.

Levi took out his handkerchief to clean his mouth. "What the hell."

"That was epic." Ida managed to utter out in through laughs, wiping the tears off the corner of her eyes.

**-x{O}x-**

"Oi, Ida."

The still redhead peered over the shoulder when she heard Levi's voice and was greeted was the same stern expression that never seem to fade. The scowl he wore darkened the dark bags underneath his eyes. No doubt he had been looking for her and was getting impatient.

"_Ah_. Levi." Ida looked surprised to see him as she shield her eyes with her hands from the glaring afternoon sun. "Were you looking for me? Connie and Hanji already left to Ragako Village."

The adept Corporal pierced her with a stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Look." She uttered out, rolling her eyes back to the large tree in front of her. "It's a Magnolia Tree, the flowers are in bloom now."

"_Magnolia_?" echoed Levi as he steered his head to gaze at the tree studded with beautiful white flowers that contrasted with the bright green leaves.

Ida nodded dreamily. "It's pretty rare within this part of the Walls, I have never seen it before."

"I see…"

She exhaled loudly, the wind picking up strands of her red locks and bringing along the faint scent of the wild flowers in the forest. "It's beautiful, right? The innocent color of white, unstained and pure, the glorious petals delicately flowing out from the stems... Say, do you know what the white Magnolia means?"

Levi regarded the redhead beside him carefully, observing how peaceful she looked. "What?"

"Purity, perfection, beauty and perseverance."

"_Oh_?" Levi raised a brow at her answer, glancing back up at the tree. "So even a brat like you can appreciate the beauty of flowers, _eh_?"

She chuckled softly, tucking the strands of red head behind her ears. "_Tch_. What a thing to say. Of course I can." She exhaled loudly, enjoying the afternoon air in July. The air was warm, but not too warm, and there was the lightest breeze for comfort. "It's funny how things as beautiful and pure as this still exist in the world we live in, don't you think so- _Eh_?"

She did a full turn on her heels, looking for her missing companion who was just beside her a moment ago. Then, she heard shuffling sounds coming from the trees branches above. "_Levi_?" Ida cocked her head to the side in perplexity.

How on earth did he climb the tree that fast?

The branches shifted to the side and Levi popped from between the branches. "Oi, catch."

"_Huh_?" Ida sounded, moving forward with outstretched arms just as a branch of beautiful Magnolia flowers in full bloom landed within her palms. She clutched the branch tightly, staring it in confusion and Levi plopped down from the tree beside her, landing skillfully on his feet.

"What's this? You want to decorate your room with flowers now?" Ida mumbled, touching the soft white petals.

Levi dusted his hands. "No, it's yours."

"Eh?" She blinked. "_Mine_?"

"You like them right? It's for you." Levi confirmed in a dull monotone.

Ida tried to hide her blush behind her flowers shyly upon his confirmation. What was he trying to do, giving her flowers out of all things now? _No_, she told herself. A lot of people randomly pluck flowers for someone, right? Just like how a lot of people would receive them without a second thought. Just because Levi would climb a _dirty_ tree for her doesn't necessarily mean that he… well, he _likes_ her right? Because that would just be downright ridiculous.

"Like them?" He made it clear in his tone for the answer he was expecting.

At this, Ida could only lower her eyes and nibble on her bottom lip as she nodded. It was a half-shy, half-submissive gesture that the redhead rarely let loose unless she was around either Levi or Erwin.

"Good."

Levi was surprised that it evoked such a reaction from her, in fact, a lot of things surprised him when it came to Ida now a days – she was much more open, more shy… more delicate. She wasn't like how she was a year ago – stiff and without emotions. He didn't know if it was because she was comfortable around him, but from what he observed, she hardly ever shown this rare sight of her to others. Only _him_.

"_Uhm_… Thank you."

Levi recoiled inwardly when he saw that shy red blush on her cheeks as she peered with wide emerald eyes through the gaps flowers. "...Just shut up and get back inside. You got the flowers you wanted right? So stop wasting time here gawking like an idiot at some stupid tree when you can be doing something more productive."

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel when Levi said that. A part of her was flattered—because, _hello_, the ever-stiff midget was giving her flowers! - But another part of her was almost… disappointed upon hearing his comment. She didn't know why, either. There was nothing really all that disappointing about having a _friend_ give her flowers; at least, there shouldn't have been.

"Alright." She nodded, following him back to the cabin where the rest of the squad was waiting. As they walked side by side, Ida played with the flowers petals awhile mumbling something underneath her breath.

"Oi, what are you trying to say?" Levi demanded in annoyance when he heard her mumbles. "Speak up and spit it out."

"_Eh_?" Ida snapped her head up. "Oh. I was just wondering what kind of flower you wold be. I mean, there isn't really a flower with the meaning of _'Clean-freak midget bastard' _or '_You're an asshole'_, you know."

"_Pfft_. Only idiots will think of something like that." Levi grumbled irritably, his lips twisting into a scowl.

She rolled her eyes dramatically at his comment. "Fuck off. There's no way there's a flower in the damn world to describe you. You're far too disagreeable and complicated… But if I have to choose something that perfectly describes you… it would be…" She paused, nibbling on her bottom lips as she contemplated over her choices. "A Geode..."

Levi stopped in his tracks at that unfamiliar word. Was she trying to insult him right now? Because it certainly sounded like a pile of dung from some animal of some form, "What the hell is a Geode? A fancy word for shit?"

Ida bit back a laugh as she stopped beside him, looking at him straight in the eye. "It's a rock."

"A rock?" He echoed incredulously. Out of all things to relate him too, Ida relates him to a damn fucking rock? After all the things he did for her? After he tolerated all of her bizarre sweet obsessive antics and disrespectful insults?

Was she asking for a_ death wish?_

"Yeah. It's a rock." She elaborated, dropping hands to her sides. "A Geode is a rare volcanic rock that is found in the extinct Volcanoes in Wall Sina, I saw one when I was little… It's a ugly rock… Dull, grey, and rough around the edges… No one would even think of approaching it or picking it up at first glance – just like how no one would ever approach you after seeing that stupid dull pissed-off expression you always put on. You just look too intimidating and disagreeable."

"Oi, what's the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded fiercely, feeling that familiar burning sensation in the tips of his fingers. He itched to drive a well deserved, punch-of-death to the face of the cocky, snorting, redhead who was now shaking her head in what appeared to be disbelief.

"Wait for me to finish, asshole." Ida said sternly. "...Despite it's outside appearance, if you break into a Geode's outer ugly shell, it's filled with sparkling beautiful purple crystals… Which is why it's highly prized, because it's so hard to find."

Levi's eyes widened a fraction, the feelings or irritation suddenly vaporizing into thin air, and he stared her without so much as a grunt of protest.

"It's just like you, don't you think? Highly valuable as a solider, since talent like yours is so hard to find… but you have such a disagreeable aura that just unsettles people. You put on such a hard ugly shell around you, that hardly anyone would even approach you… You stalk around with that dumb intimidating scowl so nobody really sees the real you."

She deadlocked her eyes to Levi beside her, staring into the depths of his cold grey orbs. "But I've always seen you… You're sort of cold, grouchy but you're mostly kind and beautiful inside. You care for your subordinates deeply and you show how dependent you are… So, you are a Geode, only those who would take the time to break your shell can see you for what you truly are: kind and caring."

There was silence, as she'd expected—what the hell was she even thinking for saying something like this to Levi? Had she lost her mind? Ida grated her teeth against her bottom lip, anxiety creeping through her veins like frozen slush as they continued to stare at each other in a tense silence as they stood side by side.

The silence that loomed around them seemed to last forever, the atmosphere growing tenser by the very second. Ida became greatly aware of his haunting penetrating gaze that seem to pierce right through her and how close their hands were beside each other…

If she would just move an inch, she could hold onto his hand… The warmth emitting from his calloused hand was so intense to her, as if begging for her to clutch onto it.

Levi, too had realized this. Unknowingly, he moved his fingers towards her petite hand barely one inch away from his, but upon touching the back of her hand with his fingers, he pulled away and broke the gaze.

He coughed, straightened his back, and Ida swore she caught the rise of a blush on his cheeks when he looked away. But when she looked again, he was wearing the same intimidating scowl. "You're being spewing nonsense again. If you have time to think of dumb things like this, go and clean the cabin."

"_Whatever_."

Ida awkwardly turned away and continued on with her march towards the cabin, she played with the flowers distractedly, wondering what have over come her to say something like that.

"…Hmm… If I was a flower, I wonder what I would be…"

Unbeknownst to her, the Lance Corporal was paying acute attention to her soft mumbles.

_Magnolia,_ he thought hazily.

Beautiful and pure… No matter how cruel and dark Levi knew the world was, her innocence and beauty would always be a vivid bright light in his eyes.

To him, Ida was pure and beautiful. Nothing _more_, nothing _less_.

**-x{O}x-**

"What on earth are you doing?"

At the sound of Levi's voice in the living room, Ida stilled. "Oh, morning." She called, sounding surprised and proceeded to wipe the upper shelves, balancing her self on the stool. She dipped her rag into the pot of soapy water on the shelf and ringed out the excess water.

"Oi..." Levi's voice was aghast, "You're… cleaning?"

Ida faced her back to him. "Yeah…?"

"I didn't ask you to clean, did I?"

"No…"

"What the hell…." Levi echoed, shaking his head in disbelief at the rare sight.

Who could have ever imagined, Ida Starke was cleaning on her own – a rarity. He didn't for once think that dirty savage who lived in a pig sty would've ever cleaned on her own if he didn't command her to. Like, ever. She hated cleaning with a passion, _'too much effort'_ she would say.

Plus, she was awake… _Early_. Earlier than him for once, and Levi was known to wake up the earliest. Ida on the other hand, was known for her tardiness and avoiding responsibility, usually preferring to laze in a corner by herself with her bag of sweets or train alone.

So what had gotten the redhead this morning?

From where she was, Ida could hear the clinking of dishes and she could smell the scent of herbs. He was making his morning tea. She abandoned the wiping the shelves for favor of squeezing her fist.

The silence that had settled between them was… uncomfortable, to say in the least. Ida didn't know how to strike up a conversation—without using a terrible ice-breaker, at least—and he seemed as though he was perfectly content with the quiet.

God. She really didn't know what was wrong with her… Why did she wake up this morning was the sudden urge to clean? Was it because she was hanging with the disagreeable clean freak Corporal a little too much lately? Or maybe… was it because she wanted to please him for once…? _Maybe_.

She didn't know.

Ida wasn't particularly good at cleaning, she wasn't too thorough in her work and neither did she enjoy having her fingers wrinkle up like a prune from all the cleaning products.

Plus, she was clumsy… and _clumsy_ was the last word that you want to be around Levi.

With a loud exhale, she decided that she would sweep the floors instead, her arms were getting sore from being outstretched for so long. She hopped off her stool and took the broom by the wall and proceeded to sweep.

She could feel his glare scrutinizing her with every move she made, Ida knew what he was waiting for. He was waiting for her to screw something up or to make a blunder and for today, he was observing for any signs of her being unwell too.

Well, she didn't blame him, Ida had assumed she had a few loose screws this morning as well. Never in her life could she ever expect herself to clean without Levi's orders.

"Let me do it, you're missing a lot of spots." Levi's stern voice came from behind her, startling her.

She maneuvered her prized broom away from his grasp. "No, I can do it myself."

"Your shitty cleaning is a pain to watch." He insisted in a deadpanned. "Hand it over."

"Just point out which spot I miss and I will do it over again!" Ida continued to stand her ground firmly and scowled at him. _Hey_, she woke up early to clean this morning, couldn't he appreciate that for once?!

"I can do my work perfectly fine, just watch and see-"

**_CLANG! _**

Shit.

She slowly turned her sheepish gaze towards Levi, who was now mumbling a string of colorful curses that went along the line of _'This damn brat just can't do any thing right even if her shitty life depends on it'_ all awhile rubbing his face in livid exasperation.

"...Sorry." Ida apologized sheepishly, holding out her broom as a form of protection.

When she had tried to move broom away from his grasp, she, being the clumsy fool that she was, had accidentally hit a vase by the corner with her broomstick. Of course, it just had to be the damn vase that Levi had admired when they first came to the cabin stating that it was a one-of-a-kind antique vase that came from beyond the Walls.

Damn her shit luck.

She watched as Levi's expression went into a vicious debate, flickering from tighten-lips and clenched fists and to a frightening formidable scowl. Levi was trying to control him self, but the obsessive clean-freak inside of him just wouldn't pipe down because of the mess that Ida that created.

_Tolerate that trouble making brat, _Levi told him self, _it isn't the first time she made a clumsy blunder._

Finally, his face settled into an extremely unamused expression and Ida instantly bolted to the shelves for a dust pan upon seeing it, flustered. "I will clean that up immediately!"

**_SPLASH!_**

One year… Levi had tolerated the redhead brat for one year already. What is just another morning to him? His disapproving glare went back and forth to the broken pieces of the Vase, the puddle of water on the floor and back to the drenched redhead who stood paralyzed in shock.

But this was really testing his patience… Just who on earth was this clumsy?!

Flustered and wanting to put things back in order before Levi blows his top off at the mess she made with the vase. Ida had managed to knock over the stool that she didn't put away when she was cleaning the upper shelves just now, and of course, this had started a domino reaction and the stool hit the shelf in a loud impact, causing the pot of dirty soapy water that she had placed on top just now to fall right smack onto her head, drenching her hair completely.

Really, just _damn_ her shit luck.

With the pot still on her head, she turned around, pushing the pot up so she could see. Levi was massaging his temples now, no doubt exasperated beyond means with her. She did an awkward chuckle, cursing herself for being a clumsy fool.

"…Maybe, I'll stick to avoiding cleaning duties all together… Do you want to clean up the mess before I make any more?" She managed to mumble out under the intense glare of disapproval from her superior.

"Fucking hell…" Levi grumbled through gritted teeth, staring at her pathetic drenched form with the ridiculous pot on her head. "Fine, I'll start with cleaning the most filthiest shit within my sight."

"W – what?! _WAIT_!"

She was genuinely surprised when Levi threw her arm around her neck and placed her in a choke-hold. Unsympathetically, he dragged her to the door as she protested and kicked and whined like a child.

Levi's thin patience had been put to its limit. He hated filthy messes, and he hated clumsy trouble making brats. So when the two were combined— Ida —it was surprising that he had even given her a chance to speak in the first place.

The last that she remembered, Eren had once accidentally broke Levi's gears awhile cleaning them – the poor lad didn't even get to explain himself before Levi swiped a hard kick to his face.

But unlike Eren, the redhead wasn't one to stand down and receive a punishment from her superior; she was too prideful and stubborn. "Let me go!" She screamed lividly, struggling to get out of his hold, but he was too strong.

"Shut up and quit complaining." He growled.

"Good morning, squad leader- _Eh_?"

Armin and Jean that had just came out of the room for breakfast just as Levi and Ida passed by them.

"Release me before I slice you in half, you damn bastard!" She yelled as she got tugged violently into Levi's rooms.

Jean waved awkwardly to Ida and then turned to Armin. "I gotta admit. She's persistent in making squad leader's life a living hell."

"I would have just given up by now." Armin smiled nervously. "Who knows what she had done this time?"

Jean shuddered when he saw the mess in the living room. "Holy, what happened here?"

"I don't want to know..." Armin replied, glancing at the room the pair had entered as the door slammed shut, closing off the screams of protest from Ida.

Ida grunted in pain when Levi pushed her onto a stool in the bathroom. "Ow, what gives-" She didn't even have time to finish her sentence when Levi pushed her head forward and emptied a pail of cold water onto her head.

She stood paralyzed and mute from shock at the sudden contact of the cold water. Her head was stuck forward and her wide-eyed gaze was pinned to the ground and she could hear Levi moving throughout the bathroom.

What was he trying to do?

Then, she felt hands raking through her thick wet hair. Ida felt something on her hair and a soapy pile of white foam dropped to the ground.

Wait, was Levi washing her hair for her?!

"What are you-"

She tried to look up, but Levi roughly pushed her head down once again. "Shut up and stay still. I said I would start cleaning the most filthiest shit within my sight."

Immediately, Ida began to think of protests—something along the lines of, "Let me do it myself!". Then she quickly reminded himself that this was Levi she was dealing with, the most stubborn, bull-headed and violent man in all of Survey Corps. Going against his wishes was the same as asking for death. She knew from experience.

Plus, Levi was definitely pissed off right now, so she submissively just allowed him to shampoo her hair for her. Her cheeks felt hot and the burn escalated all the way up to her ears. She was glad that Levi couldn't see her face right now, he would had laughed at how red she was and she wasn't going to allow him to find amusement in her horrified embarrassed state.

"Bloody hell, why is your hair so long? Doesn't it disrupt your line of vision when you're fighting?" She heard him grumble as he worked a thick lather into her hair.

"…I braid it to the side all the time…" She murmured in a meek voice. "My hair was longer before, I cut it short, now it's only chest length. Plus, I am a girl, I want to look pretty too."

She heard him scoff. "You look perfectly fine even if it's short."

The embarrassing hair wash hadn't taken all that long, probably somewhere between five minutes. But it had felt like an eternity to the redhead — one, because it was Levi washing her hair for her, and two, because Levi had remained silent throughout the whole session as if he was concentrating, and finally because of the weird effect that he had on her…

…Her heartbeat was escalating with every second.

If she were being completely honest with herself, Ida felt a little bit odd. Ok, screw that, she felt very odd. Especially since this seem more like a service more than a punishment – having someone scrub through your hair was a relaxing experience, but just didn't expect Levi to do this, _ever_.

Levi had always seem to be so much more lenient to her compared to every one else, and to be truthful, it bordered towards favoritism – and this was another thing Ida found to be a bit strange.

Though, the one thing that she felt the most odd about was her sudden tendency to be drawn to him – it was aggravating beyond means! Levi just seemed to have a magnetic effect on her, and she felt this strange fuzzy feeling bubbling in her stomach every time accompanied with an escalated heart beat.

But, either way, her hair wash had been completed in silence, much to her relief, and then she felt a soft towel plop onto her head. She willed her blush to fade and sat straight up, rubbing her hair with the towel as she made eye contact with him.

"…Thank you…" She managed to murmur out when she realize that Levi was crouching down in front of her, his roguishly handsome face close up to hers.

She blinked, and after a few beats of tensed silence, she found herself moving her face towards him and gasped when she realized what she was doing and violently pulled away.

"Y – you have a bubble on your face..." She lied.

Levi cleared his throat, wiping his cheek. "_Tch_. I am going to clean up the shit you made. Go and take a shower." He commanded in a rigid tone and stood up.

Ida allowed a surprised gasp to escape her lips when she saw him.

_Why_? Why was the gods doing this to her?

"Your… shirt is wet." She pointed out sheepishly, dragging her gaze to the ground in embarrassment.

Was it wrong that she found her disagreeable superior extremely sexy with a white soaked shirt? – Yes, hell yes. This was Levi she was taking about!

"Go and wash up!" Ida said a bit too loudly, flustered at the sight. Levi didn't need to look at her expression in order to feel the awkwardness in the air - it was practically palpable.

"What? You want me to join you now?" Levi smirked as he replied in a slight teasing note, and began to unbutton his shirt and at this, Ida squeaked and hid her face in the towel.

"NO! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Levi made a irritated sound, scowling at her boisterous tone. "Whatever, clean up after you are done." He reminded her harshly, stalking out of the room and leaving her alone in the bathroom with her red face still wrapped in the towel.

_…Why?_

Why the hell did a part of her wanted to say '_Yes'_ to him?

The questions began bubbling up her throat, dancing on her tongue and she wanted nothing more for these provocative thoughts to get out of her mind.

This was so wrong. She shouldn't be attracted to him. She needed to get a damn grip on herself.

**-x{O}x-**

"Where are you going?"

Ida raised a brow when she saw Levi in his black suit, all handsome and proper. Usually, he would be dressed casually with a simple shirt and trousers but it looked like it he had something to attend for today.

Levi continued with his walk towards the front door. "Erwin's awake. I am going back to the headquarters to give my report and have a meeting with him to discuss about future plans. Four eye and that bald brat should be done with their investigation as well."

He paused for a moment and look at her as if to register her expression. Ida knew what he was concerned about, "It's fine. You go on ahead." She paused for a moment as if to settle her emotions. "If we leave these brats alone, who knows what trouble they might get into."

Ida had not seen Erwin since she had last left the headquarters, as much as she wanted to visit him, someone needed to guard Eren and Historia. She knew that Levi, being the higher ranking officer and the more experienced solider between them would be the better choice when it comes to planning important matters regarding Humanity.

This was her responsibility and Ida understood that, she needed to forgo her own feelings for more important things. She was determined to be a better solider, to act so spoilt anymore, these were peril times, and seeing how Titans just recently appeared in Wall Rose, they needed to be more on guard and prepared.

She raised a brow when she saw the dubious look on Levi's face. "I am serious, just go." She said again, more firmly this time.

Levi breathed in a thought for a moment. "Fine, I leave things to you regarding the squad. Do as you deem fit and don't fuck up."

"Yeah, yeah." Ida rolled her eyes as Levi opened the door and left.

He was surprised at her sudden change in behavior, he had expected her to complain and demand to go as well, he knew well how much she longed to see Erwin. Levi was certainly pleased at her development; he always knew she was strong. But he made it a point to not show any signs complimenting her yet – that redhead brat would be shoving it in his face and prancing around arrogantly if he did.

Mounting his black stallion, Levi was just about to leave when Ida came running towards the stables. "Oi! Don't leave yet, you idiot!" She exclaimed and then shoved something towards his direction.

"What's that?" Levi looked conspicuously at the brown bag.

"Food that I packed." Ida told him, shaking it in a gesture for him to take it. "It's for Erwin, give it to him for me."

"_Tch_, fine." Levi grunted, taking the brown bag.

"…I packed your share as well." Ida suddenly murmured, averting her eyes away and fiddling with her fingers. "Just in case you got hungry or something…"

Levi's lips almost twitched up into a smile, _almost_, luckily he managed to cover it up with a scowl. "Is this a stupid attempt to poison me with your shitty cooking skills?"

She glared daggers at him, fuming silently at how ungrateful he was. Here she thought she was going to be nice to him for once, seeing how he got her adorable bracelet after all. _Screw that._ Ida regretted not putting laxatives in the food – it would be have been hilarious to see him shitting in his pants.

Well, maybe she would do it tonight or something when he came back.

"I will be back by late afternoon if something doesn't fuck up." He took the reins in his grasp firmly. He considered the unhappy female beside his horse for a while before saying, "Anything you want to say to Erwin?"

Ida thought about it for a moment. "Tell him that he's a shitty commander." She told him flatly, her features stoic and unmoving. "And that if he ever dies on me, I will dig him up from his grave and kill him all over again."

"_Tch_. Whatever." Levi snorted at her stupid message. "You're in charge of the brats awhile I am away, keep a tight leash on them."

She grunted at that sour thought. "I know. It's going to be a shitty day."

Ida watched as Levi sped off into the forest, before hollering out loud. "Come back safely!"

**-x{O}x-**

"We are finally back!" Sasha cried out, stretching her arms when the wagon finally came to the halt. She looked at the old house with relief. After traveling for an hour, they had finally arrived at the hide out. "No matter how much you spin it, this is too far from civilization…"

Hopping off the wagon, they began to transport the provision to the house. "C'mon Sasha, you take this." Jean said, passing a box to her.

"_Ugh_!" Sasha grunted when Jean passed her the heavy box. "What is this? It's so heavy!"

"They are filled with potatoes, aren't they are good friend of yours?" Jean jested, snickering silently at her embarrassed blush.

"Y - you…" Sasha stuttered in embarrassment. "What are you talking about? I'd forgotten all about that!"

She tried to feign innocence, hoping that Jean would just drop the embarrassing subject. It wasn't her fault that she ate the warm delicious potato during the drill. She was hungry! Plus she generously offered Commander Keith Shadis _half_ of it!

Jean snorted, not buying her lie. "Nobody in our class could ever possibly forget that incident. Rumors have it that Commander Shadis had developed a deep hatred for potatoes after your facing your stupidity."

Armin laughed lightly at their conversation, grabbing onto the large tin bottle of milk. "There really is inflation all over huh… It we lost this provision, we'd probably starve to death."

"That's right Sasha, just try and steal some." Jean sneered at the bitter female beside him. "Squad Leader Levi would slice you into bite-sized pieces."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I won't."

They entered the house and went to the kitchen to put away the provisions.

"We didn't need to buy this much food did we? It'd be enough to hunt in the mountains!" Sasha commented, placing the box of potatoes down.

"Hunting is prohibited in this area, Sasha. Besides we are discovered because we caused a disturbance, hiding here would be meaningless." Armin chided her, sorting through the provisions.

"I… I… Get it, I won't go hunting alright?!" Sasha nervously stuttered.

Jean glared at the brunette, seeing through her lies. "You better drop any ideas, potato girl!"

"You guys!" Eren came running into the room, panic clouding his eyes. He held the broomstick to him closely as he looked in horror at the mess. "Did you clean off your shoes properly before coming in?"

"Of course not. Can't you see that we have our hands full?" Jean rolled his eyes. "Who cares about that anyway?"

"You still don't understand? Do you think this will satisfy Squad Leader Levi?" Eren gasped in dismay and shuddered when he thought about Levi's supposed reaction. "If I hadn't made your bed for you this morning-"

"SHUT UP!" Jean snapped, his face threateningly close to Eren's as he growled. "ARE YOU MY MOTHER NOW?!"

"_Haha_. It's like we are back to being trainees." Sasha laughed, sorting through the provisions.

Armin smiled at her comment, remembering the fond memories of their trainee days. "Yeah, but protecting Eren and Historia is an important task. Even if we have lost many veterans, surely there are still many experienced and exceptional soldiers." He sighed, looking at Sasha. "So why did we get selected for Levi's squad?"

"Perhaps because we are quite exceptional?" Sasha tried, stuffing something into her bag.

"_Tch_. Keep thinking that."

Ida suddenly appeared, wearing a pink apron and a cleaning bandana tied around her head. The crew gaped at her uncanny appearance and muffled their laughs. Frowning deeply when she noticed their smiles, she turned to the brunette. "Sasha, I saw that bread you put in your bag."

"E – eh?!" Sasha blushed, backing away, mortified that she got caught.

"Potato girl! I thought you said you won't steal anything!" Jean glared accusingly at her.

Rolling her eyes, Ida snorted and jabbed the ground with her broom. "If the Titans doesn't kill us all. I am sure starvation would, I have never seen any one eat so fucking much in my life." She gasped when she caught sight mess that the recruit had made and started waving her broom in the air. "Oi brats! I just cleaned this damn place up!"

"_Eh_?" Armin cocked his head to the side. Ida Starke was the last person that he had expected to be so fussy about the cleanliness. It was obvious to every one that she detested cleaning. What had caused the redhead's sudden change in behavior?

She glared at the stains on the floor. "Titans be damned, Levi is going to have a bitch fit when he comes back." Ida sighed exasperatedly, rubbing her face with her hands.

She hissed out in annoyance when she saw the mud stains and the scout's messy packing. Picking up a large wooden spoon, she saw how dirty it still was from last night cooking. If wasn't possible, Ida's formidable piercing glare intensified. Any other day, her squad mates would have laughed at the sight of their superior parading around in a pink flower apron all awhile holding onto a large wooden stirring spoon, but not today – oh no, that glare of hers was enough to send them running out the door.

"Let's finish cleaning up before Squad leader Levi and Connie gets back!" Eren cheered with abundant energy and Jean rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Eren." Ida's voice was commanding and chilling.

Eren paused, an incredibly nervous look plastered across his features. He was going a bit pale as he stared at Ida, probably imagining the scolding she was about to give him. "Y-yes?" he squeaked.

He shivered as Ida approached, a highly displeased aura about her as her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed at him. She stopped just inches from his face before saying, "For heaven's sake, brats causing unnecessary trouble all the time…"

"Clean this place up, get someone to help you." She said rather venomously. Ida flicked a lock of crimson colored hair over her shoulder and re-crossed her arms.

"What? But I wasn't the one who made this mess!" Eren whined to her pitifully.

Ida's face grew red from anger. "How is this not your fault?! You knew better than to do this since you've been under Levi's squad the longest!" She shouted at him accusingly, pointing a finger. Ida took a deep and much needed breath as she attempted to calm herself.

Her squad mates shrank back. Ida was only getting started.

She rubbed her temples, her bracelet clinking with every movement. "..._Urgh_… Clean up this filthy mess before Levi gets back and I don't want to hear you two arguing while you're at it." Ida asked expectantly, her emerald eyes flashing open, their depths sparking with lightning. Her order was absolute.

"Yes ma'am!" Jean and Eren saluted her, their spine stiff.

"Seriously… You guys don't even know who gets the shit every time you screw up, it's _me_!" Ida ranted on almost exasperatedly. "I would have to go through the entire ordeal of hearing him rant on about the damn shit mess you guys make and Levi would insult me for not doing my job right! Plus, it wouldn't make that asshole happy. So, I don't care how you do it. Clean this place, _now, _pronto_._"

"Wait! …Uh, can I ask a question?" Eren suddenly piped out before she left.

The redhead regarded him carefully, seeming to debate this question internally as she pursed her lips together, running her tongue along the inside seem of her teeth. "Fine," she accented.

"Since when do you care about what Levi thinks?"

True, Ida was never one to bother about what her superior thought about her. She would plunge her self into trouble with him in to a heartbeat and she was known for being flat out disobedient to him.

For the first time in his life, Eren watched as Ida slowly froze, her expression unreadable but still stunned at the same time. She didn't answer him for the longest time, and he didn't know if it was out of shock, or if it was because she simply refused. Either seemed plausible. But then, she locked gazes with him, and her green eyes seemed so lost, so confused that it actually threw him for a loop, figuratively.

Ida was never baffled or confused by anything; it just didn't happen.

"B – because!" She stumbled through her words, clearly flustered by the question. "I… I am just trying to do my job right!"

With that outburst, she stalked her way out of the kitchen with heavy feet, clearly hating herself for replying with such a stupid and futile explanation.

"So… She's even playing house wife now?" Jean echoed, clearly amused to see the stern-faced redhead so flustered and thrown off guard for once.

**-x{O}x-**

When Levi decided on hiding Eren and Historia, he had more ideas in his mind than the ones he had been able to turn into plans. But things were not turning out as he had expected – in fact, it was getting more complicated day by day.

He could have never predicted Pastor Nick's untimely death at the hands of Military Police, Hanji was careless, but honestly, he hadn't seem that coming as well. Using the Military Police to kill him, it was smart act to silence him and Levi knew that i only meant the enemy was getting more desperate day by day.

As if things couldn't get shitter enough, they didn't know just _who_ was their enemy was yet. The only thing that Levi could confirm was that someone was desperately trying to get Eren under their control ever since his incredible Coordinate Titan power had been bought to light.

If he went by Hanji's theories, that Pastor Nick was indeed tortured, just how much information did he reveal? Even if it was highly unlikely, seeing that Pastor Nick was a tight-lipped man, Levi knew he could spare no chances, he had to consider whether the link between the Wall Church and the Reiss family have been revealed to the outside and the potential leakage of Eren's and Historia's hiding place.

The Survey Corps main objection had never changed, they needed to plug up the hole in Wall Maria as soon as possible, but there's just too many hindrances, too many obstacles.

With the recent turmoil of Wall Rose, the pressure had come to light. They needed to plug Wall Maria and gain more knowledge about the Wall Titans as soon as possible. Not only do they have enemies outside the Walls, but inside too. After much discussing what their next move should be, Levi had concurred that they should take the route that Erwin himself would: advance with the plan to retake Wall Maria, and take down whoever stands in their way.

He turned to glared at the broom by the corner. Eren had forgotten to put to broom back into the storage room again and Levi couldn't wait to discipline the damn boy about putting things back in place, he was just too careless for his own good.

But he had other plans for now.

He stormed around in the cabin, searching for her. "Ida," He said aloud again. And again, he repeated her name as he entered the living room. Still, there was no response from the girl. He opened the doors to the next room. _Not here._ He moved towards the boy's shared room next, opening the door and sticking his head inside. _Not here as well._

With increasing frustration and annoyance, he headed to the kitchen next where the scouts were busy preparing the dinner.

"After all… the only way can only make ourselves useful is by conducting the experiments." Eren muttered as he peeled the potatoes next to Connie. "Also, it was a story on how to get rid of the people hindering us. For the details… Well… Just ask Armin to explain it to you later."

"I see…" Connie said, gritting his teeth in disdain. "Anyway, I… didn't kill the 'Beast' Titan. Ymir said that 'monkey' caused the transformation of the people in my village into Titans right?"

"Yeah, she did."

The rage in his eyes grew darker at that confirmation. "That Ymir, she continued laughing even though she knew all this stuff. She really was awful…"

"You're wrong." Historia suddenly bit back harshly. "Back then, she thought you'd be hurt if you were to know the truth about your village. That's why she frantically deceived you."

Connie turned back to address Historia with a cover of disdain. "What? There's no way she did that."

"I believe so." She replied back unyieldingly.

"Oi." Levi interrupted their conversation, knocking at the wooden door for attention. "Where's Ida?"

"She's not here if you can't tell." Mikasa told him in a stiff monotone.

Levi exhaled loudly. "Sasha, if you keep eating all the damned meat. I will skin you and cook you in the stew as a replacement for the chicken." He warned precariously, turning his back towards the recruits. He didn't even need to look to know that Sasha was busy munching away awhile she helped out with preparations.

"E - Eh?!"

His scowl deepened as he clicked his tongue in pure annoyance when he left the kitchen. Just where was that damned troublemaking brat now? Levi pondered over it for a moment, the house wasn't very big, and she wasn't in any of the rooms. It didn't take long for him to discern where she was though, he knew her well enough.

It amused him to see hints of her reddish hair gleaming under the moonlight. The redhead sat on the wooden rooftop in silence with her legs huddled to her chest, smoking a cigarette. She seemed like a brooding little child who had unwillingly turned into a solider.

She met her eyes with his when she saw him on the roof, and her dejected expression dissipated immediately and a stiff stoic look took its place. She averted her eyes away, but she didn't say a word. Levi breathed out loudly when she saw that change in her expression. He could smell the pungent scent of cigarette and the crisp forest scent in the air.

Wordlessly, he sat down next to her, leaving a space between them. She took a long drag on her cigarette; the orange tip glowed in the darkness and she blew the smoke in a straight line. Ida never smoked, but for now she needed the nicotine to burn her lungs and char them jet-black. They both sat in companionable silence for a while, neither of them saying a word.

"Want some?" She suddenly offered in a quiet voice, moving the half-burnt stick towards him. "The brats aren't around, so it's ok if we elders fool around."

"Where did you get that?" Levi inquired, taking up the offer. The wind soon picked up, and a cool gentle breeze engulfed them. He took a long steady drag, breathing out a thick smoke of nicotine.

Ida shrugged her shoulder, hugging her legs closer towards her chest. "Had a packet or two stuffed at the back of my bag, no big deal."

"Hm…" Levi murmured, flicking the ashes on the roof. It had been so long since he last touched a cigarette. The last he remembered was when he was a rebellious teen. He took another long drag before passing it towards her.

Letting out a loud content sign as the winds gently picked up the strands of her scarlet hair, the cool breeze instantly relaxed her. She closed her eyes, exhaling another ring of smoke. "So… Did you reprimand the brats for their half-assed cleaning today?"

"_Tch_." Levi rolled his eyes, making a face at her mention. "I understand that they postponed their cleaning to have fun." He uttered sarcastically.

"…Guess so." She replied, smiling a little. "Thanks for informing me about Erwin's condition, he must have it pretty hard huh? Losing an arm and stuff, and then waking up to such shitty news. He's probably shitting himself right now and pulling out all his damn eyebrows from stress."

"_Stop it_." Levi suddenly chided harshly and her eyes widen at his words. He scowled, averting his eyes away to the forest around them. "Don't act like someone who doesn't have feelings out of a sudden, it's irritating as hell. You can't deceive me. Your acting skills are shitty."

Ida blinked, before chuckling softly. Dejecting her gaze at her feet with hooded eyes, she looked another drag of her cigarette, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Yeah you're right… Sorry. I have trouble acting normal. I am… just trying to get use it everything…"

She sighed in bliss at the nicotine entering her lungs, calming her down. "…Hanji confirmed it right? Titans being originally humans_…_ So, all these time… I have been flying around like an idiot and killing humans all along…"

Taking note of the slight disturbed expression on her companion face, she handed the packet of cigarettes to Levi along with a lighter, gesturing for him to take one for himself. He was probably wallowing in the same amount of horror and regret as she was.

"There's no proof of that yet. It's just one of that lunatic's theories." Clicking the lighter for a light, a small burst of orange flame ignited and he stuck the end of his cigarette between his lips. But even as he said that, Levi knew that it was high possibility that Titans were originally humans.

Ida listened to him in silence; her cigarette was still burning at the tip of her fingers. Then, she finally told him, "When I first joined survey corps, I thought I was doing something right for the first time… But I guess I just traded being a being a heartless mercenary to being an idiot solider. When I accepted your offer to join the Survey Corps, I thought I had exchanged killing humans in the underground to slaying Titans outside the walls... I thought I knew the difference between killing humans and Titans, but… I guess I can't tell the difference anymore..."

"One is a tiny, weak and clothed awhile another is large, grotesque and nude." Levi offered sardonically and Ida couldn't help but chuckled softly at his words.

She rested her chin on top of her knees, tilting her head to look at the dark sky. "I want everyone to feel safe, to not live in fear everyday. I want Humanity to be free again. I want a world where people can live without fighting each other, just peaceful and tranquil like this…"

With the aggression she was feeling inside, Ida took the long cigarette hit. It burned up her lungs to the third-degree, forcing her to choke.

"Oi." Levi frowned when she heard her choke, patting her back.

He stiffened when he felt her head suddenly rest on his chest, but he eventually relaxed. Ida exhaled loudly, tossing the cigarette away before asking in a soft tone. "...If there is one word to describe us humans, what would that be?"

"Shitty." Levi spat immediately with a scowl.

"_Selfish_." Ida corrected him rigidly. "We are selfish and self-centered beings, only caring about what we want. We can never be content with what we have. We want _more_, that's the reason why we are seeking freedom outside the walls and killing those Titans isn't it? But did that freedom ever belong to us in the first place? Just because we are blessed with intelligence and because we humans used to be at the top of the food chain, we assume that everything is ours."

Levi considered her reasoning, before scoffing. "Only an idiot will think of stuff like that."

"I guess I am an idiot then, but that doesn't change the fact that I _am_ a disgusting selfish human being as well." The words rolled off her tongue almost effortlessly, like it was a common thing for her to say. "So... I won't stop at nothing until I get what I want. I won't care about who I have to take down until I achieved the world that I want. Humans, Titans – I don't give a shit. As long as it mean getting just a step closer to achieving Humanity's freedom, I will gladly unsheathe my blade."

Levi raised a brow, exhaling another puff of smoke.

"It's about time I grow up and take responsibility." Subconsciously, she felt herself rubbing on the bracelet that he gave her, as if it was giving her strength to say the words. "…The world is shitty, life is piece of crap and I am receiving nothing but shit everyday. Wallowing in grief is getting me no where."

When she accepted the deal – the invitation to join the scouting legion – she was relieved to find a place where she could at least live without regrets, to dedicate her life to something productive, but now she understood that she could never escape her sins regardless of which she road she took. People always _die_ – no matter how hard she tried to prevent deaths – people always _die_.

Human killing Titans, Titans killing humans, Titans killing Titans and Humans killing Humans…

_This_ was a world of hell. _This_ is life.

Ida had long ago forgotten those childish dreams about a joyful world and a peaceful life. All her wonderful assumptions of how the world was a beautiful place was thrown out of the window and savagely eaten by a Titan somewhere. Now her perception of the world was nothing more than tainted thoughts and bloody blades.

Staring at the darkness, she nodded off closer to Levi, breathing in his scent. Her mind began to wander, images of her first meeting with him popping in her mind. Ida didn't know where she would be without him.

He, who had redirected all her talent, rage and fury towards a productive cause. As hopeless as the fight might seem, she was still given a purpose in her dull life. Her contained rage stemming from survivors guilt that she felt when her home was obliterated, compounded by the regrets she had when she was saw her subordinates slaughtered by Titans at every expedition - she finally had a way to direct it somewhere.

"Tears... stupid emotional things like that. It's nothing more than the defeat of the body by your emotions, it shows how weak you are. Because, for people like us, this damned thing called 'emotions' can become nothing less than proof that our existence is superfluous."

She closed her eyes, sighing and just focused on listening to his heartbeat. The soothing sound of life pumping through his hard muscular body calmed her. Ida felt his hand move towards the back of her head, pressing her closer towards him. They sat in pure silence, just listening to each other soft breaths and heartbeats and enjoying the warmness that constricted with the cool wind.

_Yes_, life was cruel, life was a living hell, but life was also _beautiful_ at times. It just didn't come by often because god's a prick.

**-x{O}x-**

"What's wrong, Eren?! Are you done already?!" Hanji shouted at the top of her lungs in panic, albeit a little too enthusiastically. "Stand up! Humanity's future depends on you!"

"Four eye." Levi muttered with a calm stoic face. "He looks different this time, no? He's not even 10 meters tall, and he's missing flesh here and there. Plus, Eren's ass is sticking out."

Ida rolled her eyes beside him, a little annoyed as Hanji's went on with her frantic shouting. "I know that already!" Hanji hissed a curse before hollering back at Eren's Titan form below the hill. "Eren! Can you still move your Titan? Give us some sort of answer, if you don't we're going to get you out of there!"

"Mikasa!" Armin called out when he saw her change her direction on her horse and headed straight for Eren.

"That gloomy brat is acting on her own again." Levi grumbled grouchily, his hooded eyes turning cold. "Should we punish her?"

Hanji was already jumping off the cliff before Mikasa could reach Eren, shrieking in panic out of concern for her beloved Eren. "There's no answer! We're done here!"

"Is that all you every think about, you sadistic bastard? Punishing people?" Ida pursed her lips, putting her blades back in the box. Levi glared at her when he heard her insult but she merely did a careless shrug.

"Hanji-san wait! There's blood coming out!" Mikasa sped through her words in panic when the bizarre slightly psychotic scientist started pulling out a fusing Eren. "Please let me!"

Even from the top of the cliff, they could hear Hanji shouting excitedly over how Eren's face was stuck to his Titan form and asking Moblit to draw a sketch before his face went back to normal.

"Squad leader are you even human?!" Moblit gasped out in utter dismay as Mikasa shrieked in utter horror.

Ida made a disgusted face when she saw the commotion happening below the cliff. "Look, Moblit is actually drawing Eren's fucked up face."

"It's probably for one of four eye's Titan porn collection." Levi told her flatly, his calm eyes glazing over the chaotic scene. "Can't believe Moblit is actually drawing that crap, I pity that guy for being assigned under that lunatic's squad."

"Gross." Ida wrinkled her nose, adjusting her black hoodie. "Guess Eren hardening ability didn't work out after all huh?"

"That useless brat." Levi noticed the large amount of steam emitting from Eren's disintegrating Titan form and frowned at that. They couldn't perform experiments without creating a commotion. The smoke goes up no matter even when they are deep within the mountains. For all they knew, they could be someone watching them from somewhere.

"The experiment is over!" Hanji cried out, holding onto an unconscious Eren. "All units pull back!"

"Looks like Jean and the rest are doing their job and scouting the area for witnesses properly." Ida noted from afar, nodding her head in approval that the recruits were following orders. She followed Levi when he turned around. "Let's go."

"You get on the same carriage as Eren." Levi told the hooded Historia by his side.

"Yes, sir." Came her reply.

They went towards their mounted horses and carriages. "Need help, shortie?" Ida asked in a jest before mounting her horse effortlessly.

Levi scowled at her insult. He mounted his horse with as much grace as he could. "Fuck off, you're shorter than me." He retorted haughtily.

He caught a glimpse of a smirk on her face before it disappeared under the shadow of her hood as she pulled the frabic up to cover her head and hide her face. "_Tch_. By perhaps by one cm, but I am a girl, so my height doesn't really matter."

They rode away quickly on their horses before someone discovered them, Ida heard Mikasa's panicked infused cries from the carriage in front of them. "Eren! Hang in there!"

"He'll be fine… probably. He will be as handsome as he was!" Hanji's not so reassuring statement echoed shortly after.

Levi scoffed at the noise. "That moody brat is loud as hell, she's going to give away of location with that obnoxious shriek of hers."

"Don't blame her." Ida pursed her lips, still hearing Mikasa crying out for Eren. "It's nice to have someone to be concern over you all the time don't you think? I envy their relationship actually."

"_Oh_? Never thought I would hear that from you, I thought you disliked noise." Levi said flatly.

Ida rolled her eyes dramatically. "_Pfft_. A disagreeable bastard like you won't understand. The feeling of knowing that someone is always looking out for you for matter what, supporting you, being by your side and caring for you… It's a beautiful and rare relationship! I wish there was someone who cared for me as much as Mikasa cares for Eren."

She heard him make an annoyed noise underneath his nose, and she turned to see that he was looking incredibly pissed. "_Oi_, you ok?"

He glared at her fiercely. "No, your stupidity is giving me a damn headache."

Not for the first time, at least not while he was angry, he felt like kicking her off horse for saying something like that. What did she mean that she wishes someone would care for her like that? Didn't he look out for her all the time? Digging his combat boots into his horse ribcage, he sped away, joining Hanji's team and leaving Ida behind in the dust.

"What's his problem?" Ida spat with as much venom, clenching her teeth.

Levi and his mood swings, she could never understand them.

**-x{O}x-**

"Why are you here?" Erwin murmured disapprovingly, acknowledging the young woman leaning against the brick walls. Even after he had left the royal court, he could still feel the looming pressure on his back, as if someone was constantly watching over him.

She raised a brow, her stoic expression boring into his. "You look like you don't want to see me, were you expecting someone else?"

"Well, to be honest. I was expecting a loud scientist." Erwin mused, holding on to his scouting legion tan jacket as a cool breeze blew through the Royal Capital of Mitras. "You shouldn't be here, does Levi know?"

"I can go wherever I want to." Ida pursed her lips, peeling her self off the wall. She knew that she was a potential target because of family circumstances, but that didn't stop her. "Let's go Nifa is waiting for us."

"You should get back, it's not safe here." Erwin reminded her sternly, but Ida merely brushed off his concerns with a scowl.

"_They_ aren't stupid enough to kidnap me in daylight and especially not in front of you." Ida retorted in a defensive tone. Somehow as she walked beside him through the streets, her heart started to get heavier as she silently observed his severed arm. "Plus, there is no saying _they_ want me yet. Pastor Nick might have been blabbing nonsense."

Erwin frowned, his eyebrows crumpling together. "There's a high possibly that the Starke family in involved in the Wall Cult as well."

"I can take care my self, I am not like those two. Anyway, from what I can tell – they want to get their hands on Historia and Eren more than they want to get their hands on me." Ida told him roughly. Judging him his expression, she could probably guess what went on during the Royal Summon. "Correct me if I am wrong."

His lips twitched upward amusement at her sharpness, but it quickly disappeared when Ida inquired another question. "So, did you get any Intel?"

He scanned their surroundings, it was already relatively late at night and there weren't many people around.** "**The interior Military Police is not directly under the Brigade's command."

"So it wasn't Nile Doks who gave the order to murder Pastor Nick." A disturbed expression flashed across her face and she scoffed bitterly, clicking her tongue. "Well, it's not like we never expected that..."

They arrived at the carriage waiting for them. Ida knocked on the door softly and Nifa opened it shortly after. "You're back." She welcomed.

"Did you really think I would be captured?" She rolled her eyes, climbing into the carriage with Erwin. Ida hated it – because Pastor Nick had implied a disturbing fact that her family might be linked with the Wall Cult, every one was fussing over her, afraid that she would be kidnapped. She could very well handle herself.

"If only that damn old man didn't die so quickly." She grumbled softly, crossing her arms as she sank into the cushioned seats.

"How did Hanji's experiment with Eren go?" Erwin asked once the door closed, granting him privacy.

Ida wrinkled her nose, looking at the scenery outside. "That useless brat wasn't able to utilize his hardening ability to fill up the big cave standing in for Wall Maria. It's either his Titan form doesn't possess that ability or he doesn't know how to control it yet. Four eye is back at the base, discussing the plans with Levi."

"I see…" Erwin sighed softly, smoothing the creases on his jacket as he considered their circumstances. "We would have to move on with our previous plans then..."

"You mean the Wall Cult?" Nifa inquired, jotting on notes on her notepad.

"Yes." He nodded. "There's no doubt that they seem to know about the origins of the Walls that are made of hardened Titans – they might actually know something regarding how the Walls were actually made."

Ida snorted in disdain, clearly showing distaste for the Wall Cult. "Those little bastards wouldn't say shit even if we cut off their balls."

"Which is exactly why we can not afford to allow Historia to fall the hands of the enemy." Erwin said stiffly. "In fact, don't you think it's uncanny why the Reiss family is privy to these secrets instead of the King?"

"I get what you mean..." Ida replied dully, playing with her finger nails. "I was expecting that idiot of a Pastor to mention the King instead of the Reiss Family when he said he would offer a name. It's almost like the Reiss Family is the fucking Royal Family instead of-"

She paused midway in her speech when she caught Erwin's hard gaze, and recognition struck her hard. She knew that look - it was that confident determined stare that the Commander always had whenever he theorized something. "You... Can't be serious..."

"It's a possibility, Ida." Erwin replied smoothly. He turned towards Nifa who was busy jotting down notes by the side. "We have to consider every possibility, we can not allow our enemy to get one step ahead of us."

She took a pensive moment to process his words. "...So. What are you going to do this time?"

Erwin smiled gently. "As usual, a _gamble_."

"I don't even want to know what you are thinking in that mind of yours, it's creepy." Ida frowned deeply. "But whatever it is you are planning, be careful. You never know what people what people are capable of beforehand. It's time that set the rules, it holds all the decks of cards in their hands as our gambling partner. One slip up, and you're dead."

"At times like this, everything is a _gamble._"

Ida smirked at his clever remark. "Of course it is."

"Are you willing to take the gamble, Ida?" Erwin sounded serious, and Ida's breath hitched, she did not like the tone of his voice. "...Nifa, do not record any of our conversation from now on. Strictly no one must know about this."

"_Eh_?" Nifa blinked, stunned by his words. "I understand, Commander."

"Just what are you trying to do now, Erwin?" Ida questioned.

"I need you to do something. Something that only you can do." When he said this, Erwin took a moment to spare a glance at Nifa, who flinched subtly while she uncomfortably placed away her notepad. His voice was gentle, yet there was an undercurrent in his voice that made Ida nervous. "Of course, the choice is yours. Are you willing to play the game with me?"

In the anticipatory silence that had flooded the carriage as they waited for her response, Erwin's gaze returned to his left, his blue eyes basking deeply into the redhead. Her bored-liked expression returned before she gave out a disbelief scoff.

"It seems like this time, even I am not spared from your devious scheming plots." Ida said, but there wasn't any hint of offense in it. Tilting her head at him, she stared back into the pair of eyes that were attempting to search within the contents of hers.

"What _do_ I have to do?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well, at least we are getting on to Erwin's master plan! I just love his sexy eyebrows!

_**A question to all my readers: **_Well, I am thinking of adding another pairing to this fanfic... EreMika, EruHan, JeanMika, Sasha x Potato, _etc_? I want to ask my readers on what pairing they would like to see! All suggestion are welcomed, apart from Levi pairing, for obvious reasons. _Do take some time to tell me what you think of the idea!_ Even if you think it's a bad idea, let me know! I value all feedback! Thank you in advance, it's truly appreciated!

On to replying guest reviews! I would like to thank every guest reviewer out there, I appreciate that you take the time to leave a review! You don't know how happy it makes me to read them!

**Nina:** Sorry for my tardy update this time! They will definitely be lovers, one way or another! Well, at least that's how the plot goes in my mind, but well, it could change every time. But they do like this each other! As for how old she is, she is 23 in recent chapters - so she joined the corps at... 21+ - 22? :D

**Guest:** He's probably going to cherish it forever, but I totally want to make Levi smile for once - but his character is just so hard to write! Yes he likes her and she feels the same, hehe.

**SNKrista:** Ikr ._. Idk why i keep making him do that - but well, it's his personality to be violent. He probably would, but he would do it in a very _'Levi-like'_ fashion because he's a stubborn ass. But I imagine him to be a very protective bf/husband!

**Guestt:** glad you like it. Yes, that is her quote! This fic is narrated mainly from her POV. Don't be sorry about that! It just wasn't clear! Maybe I should edit it & put her full name instead. ._.

**Chandler:** I am glad you like this story! Well, the reader knows, Hanji definitely knows, and every one but Ida knows - she's just too dense and she's adamant on denying it. Levi will let her know... Sooner or later, _very,_ _very_ soon. Levi isn't a patient man. LOL.

**Kelsey:** I don't know whose that so I Google it. Wow, she does look some what like Ida, only Ida looks grumpier. xD I have a character OC fan art on my profile if you want to check it out! :D

**keiko:** Sorry for my tardy update. Haha, well as you can tell from this chapter, things are going to get heated up... _really_ fast. #escalatingquickly. :3

**Guest** (chapter 10, 12, 17): I am so glad you found it funny! Well, I'm so happy that you like this fic! Thank you for your massive compliments, though I know there's alot of errors that I have yet to proof-read... *facepalms*. I'm so glad to hear that it brighten your day. No, thank you, for giving this fic a chance and leaving reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

**Karly:** Wow, thank you for your long review! I can't stop smiling! she's 23 prior to timeskip. Haha, that ship name sounds adorable. Thank you for your compliment, and yes, I know there are MANY errors... I went through the first few chapters already, but I have yet to finish the rest! it's was embarrassing to read my dumb errors. Sorry about that.

Well, Levi does have someone to argue with every day and piss him off - so I guess yes, he's life got 'brighter' at that sense as well. They are coming to terms with their feelings now, we are going for the climax soon! Let's just say after this chapter, the plot will pick up really fast.

TBH, I wasn't considering it when I started it, but since so many reviewers requested for it. I figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea! that sounds hilarious. Levi would probably be those... severely overprotective kind and Ida... well, she would go bersek with the hormones. Thank your for that fact, i can't tell you how much i love your suggestion!

I laughed out loud when I read your comment. That sounds like an awesome idea, but Levi and Ida are just two stubborn people. they really need a good PUSH in the right direction.i have plan for that in the back of my head already so we will see how it plays out

Thank you so much for your compliments! I was pretty afraid this story is going too slow, but Levi is such a hard, stiff, stubborn and romantically awkward character that I can't make it too fast without making it unrealistic. So I'm really glad you enjoyed the pace! (:

HAHA, yes, thank you for being my 200th REVIEWER! :D

**Akira:** *SHY* I can actually picture that in my mind, but then it's too inappropriate for the rating. :X Maybe I'll write a lemon, we will see how it goes. HAHA, well, things are going to get escalated quickly so look out for that!

**Zita:** Sorry to disappoint! D: Things are too awkward between them. Yeah, which explains his eyebags. Yes, I think he would, secretly though! No one must know about his little habit of watching her, he has a epic stern-faced Corporal image to maintain! Regarding the fact if she's a virgin or not... Well, I've decided to let the readers make their own wild guesses for now. *sneaky smile*

**THANK YOU ALL FOR LEAVING A REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME!**

**AS USUAL, I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**


	21. Escape

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Manga spoilers in this chapter, be warned. Replies to guest review will be at bottom from now on! This chapter has some heavy violence, but well, it's SnK, what else do you expect? :3  
**

* * *

**_Humanity's Strongest Woman_** by xDollfie

**Chapter 18 – Escape**

* * *

"_AAAARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

She whistled out loud when she heard the agonizing phantom cry that erupted from the basement. Over the table, the newly composed squad winched at the horrific sound, knowing very well what was going on in the basement below.

"Damn. The sound of a wailing pig. Now that is a sound that I missed." Ida commented without the necessary filter and continued chewing on her sweets, completely unfazed.

She noticed the horrified looks on her squad mates faces. "_What_? People get tortured all the time in the underground. Not that I am fond of it, it's too messy and complicated." She spoke flatly. "Hanji and Levi are probably having a swell time though, those sadistic assholes."

When she said this, Sasha took a moment to spare an uneasy glance at Connie, who flinched subtly at the Ida's words while he uncomfortably readjusted himself on the chair. It was clear in his reaction that he too was disturbed with her brutally realistic words.

"It finally started huh?" Jean rubbed his forehead, wondering how he had gotten into this complicated mess. "Jeez, I was set against the Titans but I don't know who the enemy was anymore. Why are we staining our hands with something like this?"

"Can't be helped. We are pulling a Coup D'eat under the Commander's orders. This probably just the beginning." Eren replied calmly, but despite this, it was obvious in his eyes that he too was unsettled.

"That's right. We are rebels now." Ida stated rigidly just as another piercing cry flowed into the room. "Better start getting use to getting your hands dirty. If we fail, we would probably have our pretty little heads hanged in the town plaza."

Armin dejected his gaze to the ground, his heart clearly disturbed at the cruelty of everything. He was frustrated but he was also doing all that he could to compose himself. "We are already criminals... We aren't fighting the Titans… We are fighting our enemies because our ways of thought are differently. Simply because our allegiance differ and from now on because of that, we might have to take the lives of others... We aren't the _good_ guys anymore."

"_Tch_." Ida scoffed at his plain superficial words. "_Good guys?_ Depending on how this plays out, we might actually be the heroes. Your way of thinking will get you nowhere. After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of shitty principles made by those with power to suit themselves. So who is to judge by saying we are the '_bad_' guys here? If you are going to survive in this shitty world, you need to understand that only two kind of people exist in the world; those who steal and those who are stolen from."

Popping another hard candy into her mouth, she continued on with her ramble. "In a world like this, no one really thinks of others, you will lose every thing if you can't keep up. People die all the time, so just deal with it. Someday, you might have to _steal_ from others. It could be their lives or something else, but it doesn't matter. It's either you steal or get stolen from, so which one will be it be? Make your choice."

The recruits gulped disturbingly at her ultimatum and Mikasa couldn't help but frown in disdain when she saw how her words affected her classmates. "Don't you think you are being a bit too harsh here?" She snapped, taking offense.

"_Harsh_?" Ida raised a brow almost incredulously. "It's better that you learn this earlier, your lives might depend on it in the future seeing where we are headed." She lifted a finger and pointed to Eren to make her point. "People are coming for this Titan brat that you care so much about, would you allow him to be stolen from you, Ackerman? Or will you fight?"

Mikasa bit her lips at her question, and looked away guilty. Her scarf was covering her mouth, but Ida could still see her face darken ever so slightly. Truth was, she would gladly kill, Titan or man if it meant saving Eren, and this disturbing revelation only bought truth to what the Ida had said.

Ida smirked knowingly when she saw her expected reaction. "I thought so. But this time the stakes are higher than just making it out alive or saving your friends. The future of Humanity depends on us, so I suggest that you drill my words into your brain and be prepared to get your hands dirty."

The chair squeaked in protest, showing sign of age as she stood up. "Tell me when the pig downstairs decide to talk, seeing how his torturers are that lunatic and that midget, it shouldn't take very long."

It was when she was finally away from the recruits, did she feel the dread indignantly percolated in her stomach. Unbeknownst to her, she released the breath that was holding.

_In order to defeat a monster, you have to become one._

That was the mantra that her guilt insisted on droning. That was the only thought pervading her mind exited their new hide out. She planted her feet firmly to the grass, cursing her mind for being such a persistent prick. A sharp exhalation on her part echoed loudly against the slight abrasiveness of the breeze as she used the cool night wind to unclog her mind.

Erwin had decided that the Survey Corps were going to rebel against Monarchy and it didn't take long for Levi to hatch a plan and successfully convince a wealthy merchant in Trost district to be on their side. Dimo Reeves had kidnapped a fake Eren and Historia as they had planned, and after a brief exchange of words with Levi - the Corporal had found out that Dimo was actually threatened into follow orders, not bribed.

This made it much easier to convince Reeves to switch sides. Ida had to give Levi props for pointing out that if Reeve's business vanishes, Trost will stop functioning and many would suffer – he really did know how to manipulate people into doing what he wants. With the help of Reeves, they had managed to capture two Military Police officers involved in the issuing the orders to Reeves.

The luckless officers Sane and Ralph were graced with a fine welcome '_courtesy_' of a fanatical Hanji and a ruthless Levi once they stirred awake. Ida just didn't like the painful sounds that emitted from the brutal torture session going on in the basement, but she knew it was inevitable and it was the only way they could extract information out from him.

But the hard truth was, she was secretly disturbed despite her cool composure in front of the recruits. As much as she wanted to shudder in displeasure at the inhumane torture going on in the basement, Ida composed herself and took the role of being a guiding figure to the younger scouts. She knew what the future had in stall for her ever since Erwin had revealed his plans to her, and instead of rebuffing it like she use it, Ida was determined to carry out his orders.

She made a resolve to no longer be afraid.

Ida had placed her trust and every thing that she had into accomplishing what she had set her mind onto, no matter how dirty it was. A year ago, she would have protested heavily on it, but now, Ida understood that it was necessary - every thing was for the betterment of mankind.

Levi expected much from her. This was peril times, and she knew imminently that she had to step up and guide the scouts. This was realism, the disgusting twisted world that she lived in. Her petty emotions didn't matter anymore and neither could she afford to act so spoilt.

She knew that she always had it easy – Erwin excusing her petty naïve behavior, Levi guiding her and doing most of the work. This time, she wanted to be of use.

As she brooded over her thoughts, Ida found herself rubbing on the bracelet on her wrist and she glanced fondly at the little charms. Just like Mikasa, Ida realized that if it were for _him_, she would have gladly dirty her hands any day.

**-x{O}x-**

Ida crouched down in front of a still trembling Historia and sighed when she scrutinized her mental well-being. Levi had practically intimidated the poor girl into submission and she was frightened shitless. Awhile Ida understood that it was crucial that Historia followed with Erwin's plans and ascended the throne as queen, she still did not approve of Levi's methods. However she knew it all from his pent up frustration and his crankiness.

It was as if a typhoon of mixed emotions had struck the blonde paralyzed, and Levi's violent actions had left the entire squad at an unrest state.

Now that they had proof from Sanes that the true Royal Family was indeed Reiss Family, Erwin had plans crowning her queen in place of the Rod Reiss. Ida knew that it was no easy feat - suddenly being asked to be the most authoritative figure within the Walls at such a young age was daunting even to her, so she didn't really blame Historia for rejecting it.

"I apologize on the behalf of Levi." Ida suddenly said, standing up from the ground."...He went a little overboard."

"A _little_? He practically strangled Historia into obeying!" Jean as usual, held no restraint when it comes to speaking his mind. Even when he knew it could potentially spark conflict with Ida, he was greatly angered at how Levi had treated his classmate. "Doesn't she have the right to choose?"

"Like I said, I apologize for his behavior. You should have known this by now, but Levi isn't exactly... great at phrasing how he feels. " Ida reasoned. She understood the reason for his abrasive demeanor, which was the reason why she simply ignored his scathingly sarcastic or angry words most of the time.

"That is still no reason for him to do that!" Connie retorted, rage anchoring his tone. "Captain Levi is probably going to use physical force to get anyone to do things his way!"

"I understand but-"

"Even though he was so accommodating towards the Reeves Company, what he did scared the life out of Historia! He must have want for her to do the same once she becomes queen so that she will still obey his every command!" Sasha cut in, speeding through her words in pent up frustration.

The accusing tone of Sasha's statement forced Ida to turn around sharply. She looked at the brunette with disdain, her gaze turning cold in displeasure of her words. But that look didn't last long. She was exhausted and her head were full of unanswered questions. Ida's fist clenched and something inside of her just didn't felt right, she felt insanely offended that her squad mates thought so little of their Captain.

"_Look_." Ida's voice was suddenly firm and stern. "Just because I don't condone his shitty behavior doesn't mean that I don't understand why he is doing this. You guys are being a bunch of brats and are only acting this way because you don't understand the severity of our situation now."

"I agree with your lady officer." Dimo Reeves piped up in an effort to cool the situation from the side chairs. "Honestly given the situation and Trost District fate hanging on a thin thread, there are a number of ways he could have gone about. He is definitely someone who clawed his way up. Still, even if your boss is a scary man, he isn't such a bad guy."

She sighed, raking her hands through her hand when her squad mates still looked unconvinced. "It's at crucial times like this that we need to stick together. Our fates, _no_... Humanity's fate depends on whether we can pull this off." Ida deepened the severity of her hard glare as she continued, "Like Levi had said, do you think that the person beside you will be still be here tomorrow? Who's to say that hell wouldn't be unleashed tomorrow? Time is of the essence and neither Titans nor our enemy would wait."

"So are you saying it's fine to kill, torture and threaten people now?" Jean bit back in pure livid anger, venom dripping from his tone.

"_Yes."_

When she saw their crest fallen faces, she exhaled loudly.

"I... honestly do not like killing as much as you do." Ida bit onto her lips, her tone softer as she looked away. She ignored the revolting feeling at the pit of her stomach and went on. "But I would _gladly _take down any one in my way, man, woman or even a damn child if it meant preventing the entire down fall of Humanity. In fact, I would take pride in doing so. You lot chose to be soldiers and this hazardous profession requires sacrifices, so I expect all of you to perform your duties well."

"I want to sacrifice myself for Humanity, not some for some violent cause!" Jean argued back, rage anchoring his tone.

Her gaze softened at that, and she realized how similar she had acted in the past. How secretly afraid she was, how much she detest seeing people die, how inexperience and naive she was with all her idealistic reasons. But she was different now, she had Levi to guide her and now, she would do the same for her inexperienced squad mates.

With profound experience in this area, Ida stared straight back at the ash-blonde male. "If you really want to sacrifice yourself for Humanity, sorry to burst your bubble and drag you back to reality. _This_ is only way."

**-x{O}x-**

_Frustrated_.

Levi had to admit; he felt a little hint of regret after he had forcibly threatened Historia into agreeing to become the queen. He had allowed his suppressed aggravation to get the better of him, and he snapped under the pressure and stress.

But his frustration didn't only come from worrying about fate of Humanity though.

It bothered him endlessly at how he couldn't forget that kiss. It was affecting his mind and judgment to remember how her body and lips felt against his. She was soft curves and warm flesh. She smelt wild flowers and tasted like some warm sugary treat.

These thoughts were filling his mind but he was quick to realize that someone was knocking on the door.

"Oi. I bought you tea." Ida swung open the door, placing the steaming hot cup of tea on a nearby table. She turned around and saw his back still facing her. "I thought you needed some time to cool off after every thing. Have you calmed down a little?"

"Stop fussing over stupid things like this," came his monotone reply.

She sat on the adjacent bed beside his, facing him. "Well, why don't you stop worrying so much then? You're going to get wrinkles if you continue." Ida told him lightly, poking the space between his furrowed brows in a light jest. "Try relaxing a little."

Awhile Levi may be stoic, Ida knew well that he is capable of incredible depth of feeling. He's simply too emotionally jaded from his life as a criminal and years in the Scouting Legion that he's developed a veneer of stoicism. He was probably troubled, and despite Levi's protective wall of abrasive words and violent outburst - it couldn't fool Ida.

She knew him better then that.

"Tch." He hissed in annoyance and jerked away from her touch.

Her eyes flashed with concern when she saw his dark eye bags. "You should get some sleep, you didn't sleep all night."

"Speak for yourself, last that I remembered, you didn't even sleep last night as well." Levi deadpanned, suddenly looking very serious as he deadlocked his gaze with her.

"You shouldn't over work yourself." Ida allowed her chest to rise and fall a little more slowly as she sighed. Her concern expression suddenly dissipated into a disapproving frown. "And really... Did you have to handle Historia that way? She's practically still a baby in her diapers, can't you be a little less harsh?"

Levi scowled at her words in cold displeasure. "She needs to understand our situation, we have no time to think of idiotic things like that."

"I understand what you are trying to say." Ida replied smoothly. "But you could have phrase things a little nicer, not every one can tolerate your rudeness you know?"

"They have to learn to deal with it and grow up." Levi gritted his teeth, his expression an equal mixture of irritation and impatience.

She rolled her eyes, she had expected of him to conjure up that reply. It was just like him to say something like that. "Just do as I say and try to be a little nicer."

"So, I have to take orders from you now?" His eyebrow arched with amusement and a pinch of rage.

Ida smirked mockingly. "I'm your partner." At that, his thin eyebrow almost hit his hairline. "A woman is always smarter than a man. It's common knowledge," she added with humor and triumph. She had won this little game of theirs and he had to admit it.

"So… Did you find out anything...? About my family I mean…?"

The frustration in his eyes darkens at that inquiry. "It seemed that the damned Starkes are more low profile than we had thought, Sanes didn't even know anything. Even after he revealed that the Reiss family was the true royal family, his knowledge only extended up to there."

"Nothing, _huh_?" Ida murmured dejectedly, nodding her head. It was no surprise to her that Sanes knew nothing about her family. She had expected it.

He observed her in a raw, but companionable silence when her gaze dejected the ground. "…Still no change, eh?"

"What?" She looked up.

"I noticed it. It's not in your nature to give up this easily." Levi pointed out, knowingly very well that she was clearly affected by some thing but she was just bottling it up. "Having problems with hearing me torture someone now?"

Ida knew Levi well enough to not take any offense to his words. "No." She denied flatly, squeezing on her kneecaps. "I'm… just worried... Handing Eren and Historia over to the Military Police to lure Rod Reiss out is extremely risky task… Not only that, if it comes to a battle, our squad might…"

"_Die_?"

Her squeeze on her kneecaps got tighter and she looked away with glistening marble like eyes that seem to have reflected everything she was feeling. _Fear_, Levi could tell, she was afraid of losing her squad again.

"If that happens, then it happens. Grieving over a senseless death will only make you angry and frustrated, and you'll lose yourself in that rage. Sulking is bad for morale, and it hinders your judgment, making you useless as a solider."

"I guess I still have a lot of growing up to do at that sense." Ida mumbled softly. She quickly chuckled awkwardly when she saw his eyes narrowing. "_Haha_. I'm suppose to be comforting you now, but I guess you always have to babysit me in the end, huh?"

Her chest felt warm when she thought back to the first time Levi complained angrily about _'babysitting a brat like her'_ when they first met. Things hadn't really changed much since then. He was still her supporting pillar and guiding figure now.

"In comparison to you, the prized Lance Corporal… Humanity's strongest, you would never lose control on your emotions. No one has ever seen you weep and making a fuss... Not like me…" She continued on, with hooded hazy eyes. "But… even someone like you should grieve a little at times instead of holding everything in, it's tiresome and you get cranky-"

She stopped midway when Levi's face came extremely close to hers, they locked eyes for a moment and immediately Ida felt her heart beat stop in response. She didn't blink, her breathing hitched, she was rendered completely paralyzed.

Levi didn't understand what came over him – she looked so vulnerable, so fragile at that point. Nothing like the hardheaded strong woman he knew. Her emerald eyes… Those haunting pairs were what enraptured him. They were like glistening green marbles, a reflection of pure water, hiding nothing, showing everything she was feeling. _Honest_ eyes.

_Why_… Why didn't she try to hide anything she was feeling?

Ida Starke didn't use to be like this, she used to hide everything; she was good at hiding her emotions. But truthfully, Levi preferred the Ida now who wore her heart on her sleeves.

She felt his head tilt slightly as he leaned in closer to her, closer, and closer, until she could feel his hot breath barely inches away from her slightly parted lips. Then, she jerked away slightly and moved her head like it was a nature reaction.

"…D – don't scare me like that..." She stuttered helplessly, blood rushing up to her cheeks and tainting them pink. _Was he…_

Silence. She wished there was a ticking clock somewhere to distract her from the quietness. It was unbearable to her. From the corner of her eyes, she watched him surreptitiously in pure raw tensed silence.

He was no longer leaning forward and his expression contorted to his infamous annoyed expression that had never failed to make someone nervous – until now. Ida found her heart fluttering at that, and she anchored herself inwardly, disturbed at her reaction.

She had to be the only one in the world whose heart made a somersault every time her Captain made that intimidating frown. Something _had_ to be wrong with her. Ida tried desperately to compose herself, but it was futile. Her hands were clammy, her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was pumping crazily fast.

_Young_. Levi thought, Too young.

She's too young for him, too pure, too naive... She deserves someone better than him. He felt hesitant on touching her again. His hands were far too tainted. Ida was just like a flower, but if he were to touch her, wouldn't she be tainted as well?

He was too _old_, too old to be thinking about things like this now.

He had lived most of his life without her and he was so sure that he could very well get on with his life without her. Ida deserves to be with someone better than him, she'd so much more potential in her life - she could resign from the military, free from worries and danger and live happily, comfortably. He dedicated his life to Humanity, there was no way he could leave the Survey Corps. But somehow as he said those words, he felt a surge of anger and frustration race through him.

_What_ if she really did leave? _What_ if she stopped coming to him whenever she felt down? _What_ if she stopped depending on him?

What will he do then?

At that, the thoughts in his head seem to disappear one by one, as if the very thought of Ida not beside him was enough for him to forgo all his worries.

Will it be _alright_? To just let go for once, to forget about his responsibility, age difference and every thing else. To just hold her with his tainted hands, to just sin her and condemn her into a life with him on the front lines, to gamble with everything he had painstaking achieved in the past years, to break their trusted friendship and forget about the danger of losing their life any time, to just fall into the clutches attachment even though it was a hazardous to people like them.

Was the strongest really going to allow him self to fall? Was he really going to allow her to enrapture him like this?

What if he were to die tomorrow? What if she were to die tomorrow?

Was it ok to just lay a wager now then?

Was he really willing to risk it all, to lose him self into his emotions, to just submerge into warmness for once? Was he really going to break the outer shell that he always painstaking honed for years?

...Was he, the man who always displayed little emotions, who lost his humanity and kills ruthless, who had witnessed and touched death, really capable of _love_?

Ida felt his calloused thumb snaked under her chin and gently tilt her face until she was faced him again. Levi was standing up now, hovering over her as she sat completely rigid on the edge of the bed.

The eye contact lasted for what seemed to be like eternity.

His touch felt like electricity, like rolls of thunder generating from his tips of his fingers that transferred to chin. Yet it was gentle, light, soothing even – nothing that she had ever expected to come from such a violent, intimidating and strong man like Levi.

Then when he lowered his head, his nose bumped into hers slightly, before he tilted his head. The brief contact enhanced the thrill. She knew he was going to kiss her. There was no doubt. By now, it wasn't a choice for either of them. It was as simple and necessary as breathing.

This time, she didn't jerk away.

How she wanted this… How much she wanted him, if Ida was honest with her self. She felt a sliver of anticipation shoot through her veins. Her fingertips tingled as if aching to touch him. She was intrigued, mesmerized, sucked in. Levi was so close to her now, she could _almost_ feel his lips on her. Her veins were surging with anticipation.

"Corporal? Are you in there?" A loud voice interrupted them.

Simultaneously, they froze when a string of soft knocks echoed after the Eren's voice. "I've done cleaning the stables as you ordered, so you can inspect it now!"

As quick as Levi had eliminated the distance between them, they were separated as rapidly. He was an indescribable expression on his face, a clash of extreme irritation, anger and frustration.

Ida looked away red-faced, and cleared her dry throat. "…You better go..."

The Corporal gritted his teeth, stalking towards the door in the purest form of irritation. "Go and get some sleep." He told her flatly on his determined march towards the door.

"Y – yeah…" Ida mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, but before he could swing the wooden door open, she called out to him. "Levi…"

"What would happen if I suddenly disappeared from the world? Like, what if I died?"

He paused at her question, turning around to see that her back was now facing him as if to hide her expression. It was an odd question indeed, funny thing was just how he was thinking about it just a minute ago. Levi couldn't help but feel that there was a underlying meaning behind her question, it just didn't sit well with him.

But despite his brimming suspicion and the answer already installed in his head, his lips betrayed him and uttered a simplistic monotone reply. "Humanity would lose another valuable solider."

Her fist clenched the bedspreads beneath her, somehow she felt disappointed and lonely at his reply, but she wasn't going to let it show. "I see…"

Though her tone was dismissive, Levi could have sworn that he heard some form sadness in it as well. But another knock from the door prevented him from asking inquiring the questions on the tip of his tongue. "Corporal? Are you there?"

Without sparing another glance at her, he left the room, his teeth tightly gritted and his roguishly handsome features contorting into a highly annoyed expression.

When she heard the door close behind her, she released the breath that she was holding in. She tilted her head downwards and her fingers move to gently touch her slightly parted lips. She almost kissed him…

_"I need you to do something. Something that only you can do."_

The bedspreads furrowed further under her rigid clutch on it, her chest was rising and falling with each heavy breath as she contemplated over his words, highly unsettled as Erwin's words came thrashing back into her mind.

"Oi, Eren…" Levi called out in deadpan, his hands tucked in his pockets as the young boy trailed behind him enthusiastically on their march to the stables.

Eren was so confident that he did a good job this time, he made sure he was extremely precise and thorough in his work, knowing that it would please his Captain. "Yes, sir?"

"You're sleeping in the stables tonight and you're cleaning the entire place by yourself tomorrow."

The Titan shifter gasped loudly in shock. "Eh?! W – what? Did I do something wrong again?!"

But Levi was adamant on not hearing his protest. "Shut up, and listen. It's an order."

"B – but!" Eren stuttered.

"I said, do it, brat." Levi repeated, much more sternly this time. His order was absolute.

Damn it, he could always count on the stinking Titan brat to ruin the mood.

**-x{O}x-**

"The carriage containing Eren and Historia should have passed by now… What's taking them so long?" Ida murmured as her boots planted on the tree branch. Her gears clanked nosily when she turned around, growing increasingly impatient by the lack of response. "The plan was to get Reeves to hand Eren and Historia to the Military Police and we trail the carriage leading to Rod Reiss… Do you think that Reeves have been found out?"

Levi mirrored the exact opposite of the redhead, still holding strongly onto his collected and cool composure as he leaned his back on the bark of the tree. "No idea." He stated flatly, taking notice of how anxiousness anchored her tone. "You are usually calm and composed during missions…"

"…It's nothing." Ida murmured distractedly, studying the silent mountain road. "Why? Do you think something is bothering me?

Her sharp rebuff sparked Levi's suspicion. In fact, the redhead had been acting distant and oddly these past few days, though subtle he could sense it. "Even if I ask, will you answer? It's your damn problem, and I have no right to know. So, I'll just wait for you come clean. When you want to talk, then talk."

Ida scoffed, but somehow her chest felt warm at the fact that Levi was always there for her. "…Since when are you so considerate? I thought you were disagreeable asshole."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm always this way." Levi replied dismissively, frowning at her comment.

She changed the subject of the conversation. "This is the only road that leads to the town… They are taking too long." Hissing, she breathed loudly; awhile her eyes began to wander aimlessly throughout her rocky road. She caught sight of the funeral carriage appearing. "_Damn_, it's only a funeral carriage."

"What?" Levi instantly straightened himself, startled. He scowled deeply when he saw the carriage, getting on his feet before saying conclusively. "Dimo Reeves have been found out."

"What?" Ida blinked, wondering how Levi could discern that.

"That shitty funeral carriage most likely contains Historia and Eren." He explained. "If the enemy has taken the precaution to use such a disguise, it would only mean that they suspected that Reeves would conspire with us."

"_Fuck_!" She cursed through a row of gritted clenched teeth, she plugged her blades to her handgrips immediately, ready to attack, but Levi stopped her.

"Don't. This doesn't change our initial plans." Levi stated calmly, albeit he look a tad bit frustrated that their plans had been foiled. "We need to regroup with the rest first."

"Squad leader!" Connie shouted on top of his horse the moment he spotted the Levi and Ida streaming through the forest, as skilled with their gears maneuvers as ever. The rest of the squad looked up at the approaching soldiers with anticipation for orders.

"Our plans have been seen through." Levi informed them in a monotone, planting his feet on the ground in an effortless landing. "We need to alter our plans slightly."

"_What_?!" Mikasa gasped loudly, her blood ran cold at the news. She was extremely worried about Eren. What was going to happen to the boy now?

Nifa lips tightened in a worrisome line. "We'd expected this…"

"We will split into two groups." Levi told them flatly in a composed manner, grabbing onto his horse's reins that Sasha had handed him. "Those bastards are probably heading for Stohess district since it's the nearest town from here before they move to the Wall Sina. My group will be trailing them nearby, using our 3DMG to cross over Wall. The other group will be stationed in Wall Sina, ready with horses for everyone. Using the carriage, you will trail the casket wagon until every one had joined up again."

"My team will consist of Hanji's squad. Ida, I leave you in charge of the group operating in Wall Sina." Levi told her flatly, mounting on his horse.

"Yes, Sir." The recruits echoed in compliance.

"No, I'm going with you." Ida retorted defiantly, mounting on top of her horse with ease as well. Taking the reins, she tugged on them as the horse trotted impatiently underneath her. "Your group is the most vulnerable in getting discovered, you will need all the help you can get if a battle were to occur."

"No, do as you are told." Levi shot her down immediately, scowling at her defiance as his jaw tightened.

But Ida was persistent; she knew why Levi had assigned her with the recruits – he feared that she wouldn't be able to wield her blade if a battle were to take place considering she had the tendency to be softhearted at times. A simple hesitation could end your life in crucial times and Levi wasn't about to play that gamble.

Understanding her flaws and the source of his concern well, Ida moved forward with a air of determination. While she is capable of great kindness and cares deeply about comrades, on the flip side, she knew she could be as violent, sadistic and equally capable of great cruelty.

"You think too little of me, Levi." Ida defended in a measured tone. She matches his glare with her own, determined to not look like a fool. "You forget what kind of a person I use to be, I have no qualms in killing humans."

The acid sarcasm in her voice was light, but very evident. Levi stared into the depths of her eyes – her eyes that held unwavering authority and determination as she gazed into him. Their glares engaged in a silent clashing battle of two strong wills.

After several seconds of tense silence, Levi scoffed. "Fine. I'm counting on you."

Ida nodded, the shadows of his hood covering her triumphant smirk.

**-x{O}x-**

"Damn this really…" Ida cursed softly, sarcasm prominent in her voice. The piece of newspaper furrowed in her rigid clasp when she saw her badly drawn picture of her and Levi plastered on it as fugitives. "From criminal, to a Survey Corps solider and back to a runaway fugitive again, well _that_ fucking escalated quickly, and what the hell, I do not look like that! Who's the damn artist who drew this? I look hideous! The nose is humongous!"

"Quit complaining." Levi chided her harshly, his bored expression scanning her face. "I don't need a whining brat on my team."

Rolling her eyes, she crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it away. She focused her attention back on Nifa who was busy watching the men outside funeral home. "So, how is the situation like?"

"The two coffins are being transferred into the carriage." Nifa reported. "I'm certain that our assumptions are correct. Eren and Historia must be within the coffins. We almost lost track of them before, it's a good thing you were a step ahead in finding this spot Captain."

"…But it's some what strange." Levi deadpanned, a slight disturb expression flashing on his face. "This is different from what the Military Police Brigade usually does. They knew immediately Reeves would conspire with us."

Ida nodded in agreement. "I get you, it's funny how those slacking Police Pigs with a pea size brain could actually come up with something so clever, much less see through our plans."

"The enemy trains of thoughts are very similar to mine…" At this, Levi's features contorted as he contemplated over the possibilities. "You can even say it's identical… Could it be _him_?"

"_Him_?" Ida and Nifa echoed in unison.

"Do you know _'Throat-Slasher'_ Kenny?"

Ida's questioning expression fell when she heard that name and in its place a disturbed expression took over, but Nifa remained oblivious. "The serial-killer from within the Capital? I heard that countless of Military Police men had their throats slashed trying to capture him. Isn't that just a legend though?"

Levi met his gaze with Ida, acknowledging her recognition at the name. "There is such a person. I lived with him when I was younger."

"_What_?" Ida echoed, stunned. "…I heard of him in the underground, but he disappeared a decade ago…"

She waited for a reply, but silence hung in the air as a new tensed stillness surrounded them. Levi looked as if he was contemplating over something disturbing and she watched him in anticipatory silence.

Suddenly, Levi snapped his head around, his eyes widening in realization. "Watch-"

The drastic sound of gunfire ripped the condensing air into two, Levi managed to evade unscathed as he pushed Ida out of the way, but the same couldn't be said for Nifa as the bullet drilled through her head.

"_Ida_!" He shouted in panic, instantly moving behind the chimney of the rooftop for shelter.

She had already taken cover behind the chimney, but she was panting and grunting in pain. Levi eyes widen in horror when he saw the blood seeping through her cloak over her arm. Ida felt the furious blood gushing out of her system, draining her.

Fury as hot as raging fire plagued his eyes when he saw the wound. Ida pressed her palm onto her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. "I am fine, it only grazed part of my skin." She sped through her words quickly, winching as the wound throbbed in agonizing pain.

"Yo, Levi." A mocking sinister voice came from behind them. "You grew up."

The sounds of grapples piercing the brick chimney flooded the vicinity.

_Gears_.

It couldn't be, it was impossible. Using guns awhile using gears?!

As if on cue to answer their questions, a tall man with short, coarse looking dark hair and a thin beard propelled himself mid air, turning his guns at the stunned pair as he gave a vile smirk. "This part of you hasn't changed much!"

"Kenny!" Levi hissed in vengeance, grabbing his cloak and covering him self as an effort to disarray the aim of the impending bullets. Despite the occurring pain in her arm, Ida forced herself to roll away just in time to miss a rain of lethal bullets.

Levi clenched his jaw, luckily surviving the attack. He glimpsed at the bloodied corpse of Nifa nearby with a mixed look of horror and grief, before shouting as he sprinted to the other side of the roof. "Ida! Go!"

She understood what Levi was trying to do immediately and ran towards the edge of the roof to split up. Ida plunged herself mid air as she steered away with the steel wire of her gears. Her heartbeat elevated as she heard the bullets firing madly on her deafened ears.

"Ran away after all huh?" Kenny smirked wickedly like he was enjoying the hunt. He dropped the empty bullet cartilage to the ground, taking pure amusement from their horrified alarmed looks.

She found herself looking back and gasped when she saw Kenny going after Levi instead of her, a part of her wanted to go with him but she knew that that she would only serve as a nuisance and cloud Levi's judgment – he couldn't possibly worry about her and fight at the same time.

_Please… be safe. _

Ida panted heavily as she made her escape, zipping through the air. _I need to regroup with the rest of our team, _she told herself, but it wasn't for long when the sounds of gunfire echoed within Wall Sina again, bringing forth another round of horrified screams from the civilians.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**

"_Fuck_!" A bullet simply hit the air as Ida made a swift dodge to the left, barely escaping. She whirled mid air, cursing when she saw a group of Military Police wearing the same modified gears as Kenny approaching for an ambush. Not only was she heavily outnumbered, but her enemies had an eagle's accuracy as well.

_Damn it! An ambush, those damn bastards!_

"I found the girl!" She heard someone call out in amidst the chaotic frenzy. "Secure her _alive_! Aim for her legs or arms to subdue her!"

Ida was dismayed when she saw their shining gun burning for a desire to fire, fear of the highest form consuming her and slowing her movements. It didn't make any _sense_. They killed Nifa – why did they want her alive?

_Why_?

As she made a sharp turn on corner, the Military Police came towards her, pointing their guns threateningly at her. Ida was much quicker than them, she was able to make the first move even before the enemy could pull the trigger – but she didn't.

She _couldn_'_t._

Ida gasped upon perceiving the strength and speed of her foes. They were well-trained soldiers that did not know the meaning of 'exhaustion'. They chased her almost endlessly. She was confident that she had the strength, the mind, the eye, and the skills a leading solider ought to have in order to get out of this alive. But she had trained herself out of repentance for her weakness in the past, she vowed never to use this strength unless necessary.

What was missing was her resolve.

Killing humans was nothing new to her, she had done it plenty of times in her past in the underground, but her sentiment just wouldn't allow her to do it now – she didn't want to go back to living with a burdensome heavy pile of regrets and guilt. Despite all the big talk, Ida realized at that moment that she was too over confident. She couldn't _do_ it. She was still _weak_. She was still the _same_ after all those years.

With her every evasion came successive rounds of blood hungry bullets propelled to every direction possible. _Shit! I can't just shake them off. They can easily tail me with their gears! _

The fear of killing someone again gripped her and crippled her judgment – she couldn't bring herself to unsheathe her blade. All she could do was run, flee, escape like a cowardly fool that she was.

She was going to be captured. She was going to die here and that that realization she began to hyperventilate, her movements sluggish and predictable.

_Pathetic._

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**

"_Ugh_!" She grunted in agonizing pain when she barely made another dodge. The fiery bullets thirsty for blood had managed grazed her thigh. Though she was swift and quick, bullets were much faster.

Upon receiving another wound, Ida felt the candy charm bracelet on her left wrist getting heavier as if to remind her that _Levi_ wouldn't be here to save her now, she couldn't depend on him forever. She needed to do something. She was going to die if she didn't.

Weak, helpless and crippled. Frighten, cowardly, anxiety.

All these while she had depended on Levi to steer her in the right direction, to guide her on the right path - with him gone, she was nothing more than a lost cowardly fool.

_I am sorry Levi. You can't count on me after all._

She knew well that she was captured it would serve only as an inconvenience to her squad. Not only that, her attackers would most likely turn their guns towards Levi and the rest of her team – but despite knowing all of that, Ida just couldn't bring herself to fight back. Her mind was telling her to do it, but her body simply wouldn't listen.

How spoilt she had been... Ida had always depended on Levi, he had always did the dirty work for her, he has always protected her, shield her, guided her. Erwin too, there was no doubt he was much more lenient towards her. Everyone was so tolerant towards her. She was such a brat back then... So unappreciative, so cocky, so foolish.

But, didn't she make the resolve to fight? To be of use?

_Why am I running? Is this all that I can do? Is the extent of my determination? Is this all I am good for? Didn't I want to help Humanity?_

"Capture her at all cost!"

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

_Disgusting! _

_Helpless!_

_Coward!_

She made another sharp turn at the corner and her eyes widen in horror when she saw the gruesome corpse, warm fresh blood still oozing out of the fatal bullet wound on the head. The image seemed to have been secured in her mind forever, slowly playing out on replay.

It was the corpse of her subordinate, the corpse of a dead Survey Corps solider, Hanji's squad mate...

They _killed_ him.

What if it had been one of the newer recruits instead? What if it had been Armin, or Jean, or even... Levi?

Something died within her that very moment the cruel imagery plagued her mind as something sinister and triumphant revived in its wake. Her wide eyes were plagued with terror; _terror_ and _satisfaction_ as she looked at the ghastly corpse.

_"Fine. I'm counting on you."_

Ida reminded herself on the promises she had made and her responsibility. People were depending on her, her team depended on her, Levi depended on her – she couldn't afford to die here! Not yet!

A surge of power throbbed through her veins, and along with the new found strength came a tsunami of vindictive malicious thoughts – so sadistic and terrifying that it even frightened Ida herself, but instead of rejecting it, this time, she embraced it with anticipation and urgency, allowing it to consume her whole.

Emotions... Hatred, disgust, vengeance... She will channel it all into her slashes.

Her pursuers had noticed something different in Ida too when her lips curved into a taunting smirk, all traces of the weak girl gone and replaced with something more… _sinister_.

She plugged her hand grips to the blades and extended the blades to full length as the men approached her. Halting her approach to flee, she angled her hips for the air, speeding towards her pursuers. She was so fluid in her movements that the men panicked at her sudden attack and fired aimless rounds.

**_SlASH!_**

She swished, slashed, and sped like a furious bloodthirsty hurricane. Ida was nowhere as fast as the Levi, but she was indeed as strong and brutal as he was with it came to the arts of the blades. A pool of blood, a mound of lacerated flesh, amputated limbs, and that intoxicating smell of death...

_Thirsty_. She was too thirsty for spilled blood.

"You fucking bitch!" A horror filled curse sounded above her as Ida ran her bloodied blade across the body of one of his subordinates, shearing his flesh and efficiently ending his life.

**_BANG! _**

"_Shit_!"

Ida hissed when another bullet sped through the edge of her hips, taking off a chunk of her flesh and opening a new wound. She was too reckless and impetuous in battle, Levi had reprimanded on this before, she needed to strategize. Ida glared at her pursuers in vindictive rage, her expression as composed like a bronze mask, but tough like a malevolent formidable warrior.

_Five… Five more to go…_

But, Ida knew she couldn't take them all out at once. Guns against blades, it was common knowledge to which weapon held the advantage. She needed to retreat for now, she couldn't possibly kill them all without obtaining more wounds. It was far too dangerous, too risky. Back up would be arriving any moment if she delayed any further.

Kicking the wind for momentum, she gritted her teeth at her peril circumstances as she made a quick sharp turn towards the gate of Wall Sina, pushing as herself as fast as possible against the thrashing current of the wind in hopes of shaking off her pursuers.

Ida gasped when she caught sight of the familiar figure in front her, her eyes wide when she saw him twirling in a vicious lethal blur as the splendors of blood splattered around him like crimson rain.

"Levi!" She cried out, relief washing over her.

He was safe, he was alive, and he was still fighting.

_Thank the gods._

"Wait until she is within range!" A panicked voice echoed from behind her, reminding her of her that the enemy was still nearby. "Kill her if you can't capture her!"

Her jaw clenched, and her grips on her handles tightened in the purest form of rage. Noticing how a metal wires from one of her pursuer's gears was within her range, she gripped the wire and pulled him towards her, angling her blades directly for his stomach.

"ARGH!"

Her razor blades effortlessly slid through her victim's body like butter; humans' bodies were much softer than Titans and the past year of fighting off those Titans had honed her slashes into lethal vicious cuts. Twirling around, she released the gas from her gears and propelled away from the scene before she was within her pursuers firing range. Ida sped her way to join up with Levi from the front.

Passing through the gates of Wall Sina, she moved with agility towards the side just as another round of bullets fired at her direction. _Damn it_, if this keeps up, she could very well be dead. Ida knew for a fact that she couldn't dodge every single round of bullets, exhaustion would chase after her – she could very much lose her life here.

"You just don't know when to quit, you damn bastards!"

With newfound aggravation, she turned her towards her pursuers as her wires reeled her towards the front and with a click, released two of blood-drenched blades towards the enemy. "_ARGH_!" Her aim hit one of her pursuers directly at the head, but the other was left unscathed as he dodged with precision at the incoming blade.

"Levi!" She cried out, and this time, he turned to acknowledge her.

A flash of relief masked his emotionless expression briefly. "We need to regroup immediately!"

"Go! I will cover you!" Ida screeched back in response, gritting her teeth as she looked back at their pursuers, twisting her hips and leading them away from Levi. Plugging in fresh blades, she made a quick dodge and stamped her boot to a nearby roof.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"Shit!" Ida cursed, running across the roof as a rain of bullets hit the roof tiles behind her. Noticing how there was a taller tower on the left, she aimed her grapple towards it and used her gear mechanism to fly toward it. A bullet zoomed past her and crashed towards the roof, cracking into fragments.

Using her picked up momentum, it was just her luck that one of her pursuers was within her blades lethal vicinity and she wasted no time in slashing him completely in half. The crimson blood splattered from the ripped body, bathing her in raining crimson blood.

"She killed him…" Jean uttered in pure horror when he watched Ida gracefully swirled around the air, like a vicious roaring hurricane, killing every thing in her path with vengeance. His throat had grown unbearably dry over the horrific sight, not believing what he was seeing.

"Squad leader?!"

Levi plopped down with ease shortly after, scowling as blood covered half of his face. "Stop following after the casket wagon, our movements had been seen through. Let's give up on Historia and Eren for now. Their aim is to use the two of them to lure out the remaining Survey Corps members and kill them here."

"What?!" Mikasa gasped out in shock.

"I'm sure there are enemies lying in wait ahead as well, the other three had already been killed."

The vicious sounds of gunshots echoed through Wall Sina again, reminding Levi of the urgency of the situation. "Armin, aim for the closet level ground from the left. Sasha and Connie, lead the horses. Jean, return gunfire from the roof racks. Mikasa, Ida and I will support the escape with 3DMG."

"Yes!"

"U – understood!"

"What do you plan to do with Eren and Historia?" Mikasa questioned.

"We'll have to find them by other means, of course that's if we're able to leave this place alive. When you can kill the enemy, kill. Understood?" Levi sped through his words quickly.

"Understood!"

"Squad leader! They are coming several from the right side! They are turning!"

"Shit!" Levi and Mikasa immediately shot themselves airborne, running to support the the lone Ida and aid with the escape. The redhead heaved out heavily, exhaustion spreading it's fevers to her legs, her eyes were getting cloudy, her wounds ached so badly but she pushed herself and made a sharp turn at the corner, running towards the approaching pursuers.

"DON'T!"

**_BANG!_**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Also thank you to all those who favorite and followed, and of course to the lovely reviewers!

**Regarding my previous question** (thanks to those who gave me suggestions): I realized a lot of people preferred different pairing, some even disliked the idea of adding another one. So... I'm torn. I multi-ship alot! TwT. I guess maybe I could include small fluff scenes on some of pairings in future chapters, the pairings will be different though. The scenes are not really romantic or really implies love, it would be funny/cute/friendship scenes focusing of close bonds of the characters! That way, you guys can imagine what goes on behind after the scene has ended, it's up to your imagination on who likes who! LOL, just an idea. What do you guys think about this? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!

**Thank you all for leaving reviews/suggestions! Can't tell you how much I appreciate it! You guys are the best!  
**

**ArrowsIronJr:** Thanks for the suggestion! I don't really think Ida would rant to Levi though, her pride comes first. Even if she is jealous, she was probably hint in a very subtle angry way. xD

**SNKrista:** Ida would probably shake it off awkwardly and walk away with a lame excuse like "I'm going to eat sweets" or smt. Thanks for the suggestion! Don't worry, I will find a way to implicate things! Holy, a distressed Levi would be a ball to watch. I'm blushing so hard as I read your review. Well, I can picture it in my head... Since they are both like to be in the authoritative position... So... _*hides face*_

**Zita:** I laughed out loud when I read your review! Oh god. I wish I could write that too, but knowing Levi character, I had to do it really subtly. HAHA, I bet Ida would spike his drink with laxatives so she could see him shit himself as a prank, and the house would probably be messy, so Levi has to do all the cleaning. So I can't say that she would be a '_perfect_' housewife. She likes to be active, so I can't really see her as true house wife material. :O

**Guest1:** Pfft, oh god. I've been blushing so hard from all the scandalous reviews cos my mind is going crazy on picturing how I'm going to write those _*coughs*_ scenes. LOL. I laughed so hard at your suggestion! That would be so awkward for Levi. Thanks for the suggestion, I really appreciate it!

**Guest:** Thanks for the suggestion! Glad you like this chapter.

**Jazmine:** That is such a great suggestion! Adorable! I'd probably tweak it a little to fit into future scenes and to maintain Levi's character, thank you so much! Glad you like my fic!

**Guest:** Well, not really. I can't say much without spoiling, but it would be a jarring plot twist! :X You'd have to wait for the next chapter. xD Thank you for your suggestion! It's really appreciated. Many see Mikasa as that type of girl as well actually from what I've read in forums. Your English is not poor at all!

**Chandler:** Yes, she is that oblivious. *sighs* Well, she knows it secretly at heart, but she doesn't want to believe it. Sure, I'll definitely consider it! Thanks for your suggestion. An overprotective Levi would be fun to watch, I'm dying to type that as well.

**Guest: **Glad you like it! Hehe, don't worry, they will, soon enough...

**Karly:** I agree! Levi knows since he's more rational, Ida is denying it since she's more idealistic/irrational. Yes! I'll definitely write Jazmine's suggestion! Ah... About the '_screwing_' *cough* part, it'll come... Jeez, I'm really blushing at the reviews on this chapter awhile grinning like an idiot. So glad that you like this chapter!

**Nina:** I'm so happy you loved it! I can't envision him as a hopeless romantic too. HAHA, I might do it! Well, not really that graphic, we'll see... Yes! So many people are asking for Levi and Ida to get on with the_ 'dirty business'_ and babies & I'm blushing so hard cause my mind is going crazy on thinking of how I'm going to write that. _*coughs* _Well, at least I guess I'm doing something right since I want to display Levi as a sexy ass. LOL. Don't worry I don't think you're the only one who wants a lemon. :P

**Jenna:** First of all I'm so happy you like this fic! HAHA, I can kind of see that happening since Levi is... well, Levi.. *smirks*. HAHA, well I need to give Levi some forth of 'man-pride' LOL.

**Lenaa:** Of course I don't mind reading suggestions! I love them! Well, I'd have to find a way to incorporate it into my plot. Somehow, somewhat, either way, I will include something similar (actually I've already something planned like that)! Look out for it in future chapters! :3

**AoT:** I taken your suggestion in his chapter, thank you for your help! Hope you liked it.

**jamieSNK:** That sounds, so awesome. Oh god, thank you for leaving a suggestion! I will in future chapters, don't worry! xD

Thank you all for taking the time to write reviews!

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR! IT'S MAKE ME SO HAPPY :D**

**Have an awesome day ahead of you! DO R&R and fav/follow! Constructive reviews, suggestions are very much appreciated. **


	22. Hidden

**A/N:** Shout out to **The Princess Andromeda** for being my _250th_ reviewer, **Jessica-Mind-Palace** for being my _250th_ follower and **otaku-life-rocks** for being my _200th_ favorite! Thank you all so much for all the support, you guys are awesome! Oh, and shout out to the lovely **AliLaShae** for asking me to update and motivating me, if not, this chapter would probably be a week late because I was procrastinating to post it. :/ Here you go, Alisha! :D

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 19 - Hidden  
**

* * *

Sasha remained silent as she worked her way stitching through the bullet grazes on the elder solider. Occasionally, she looked at the redhead's apathetic face to gauge her pain, but Ida merely remained silent and unflinching throughout the whole process. It made Sasha wonder if she really had an incredible amount of pain tolerance, seeing that they ran out of anesthetic to numb the area.

"Is it bad?" Ida finally inquired in a still distant voice.

"No…" Sasha was nervous, still taken a back by her bloodied appearance and the traumatized from the events that happened recently. "Just bullet grazes… Nothing serious."

"I see…" The redhead exhaled loudly, her thin brows crumpling together in a worrisome furrow. She had to be more careful in the future, especially after that near death experience. Ida only had her lucky stars to thank when her metal gears serving as a coincidental shield reflected off the raging bullet headed for her direction.

She almost died, she was so near death – but that didn't stop her from pressing on.

Sealing the final stitch, Sasha stood up and packed the first aid kit. "_Uhm_, I am done." She informed in a meek voice when she noticed that Ida wasn't even moving. She looked like she was in a whole other world, sucked in by her thoughts.

"_What_?" Ida whispered distractedly. When she saw that Sasha had already packed up, she sighed, scrambling to pick up what little composure she had left. "_Oh_. You can go now, help the others."

Taking a long deep breath in an effort to steady herself and her newfound exploding emotion, she found herself scanning the run-down stables that they had taken shelter for night. The place was musky and dirty and Ida felt her throat grew unbearably dry. Though her environment was utterly filthy, all her nose could pick up was the scent of death.

It clung onto her everywhere she went.

"Oi." Levi's voice came from behind her, and she turned around in haste.

"Your face..." She uttered out in concern whens he saw the dried blood. Grabbing onto his wrist, she dragged him to sit towards one of the dirty boxes. Dipping a rag into one of the bucket of water, Ida began to clean off the blood.

As she focused on wiping off the dried crust of blood gently around the bullet graze, Levi found himself staring directly at her face, as if to assess her mental and physical well being.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She suddenly stated, realizing what he was trying to do. "Can't say the same for Armin and Jean though…"

If Ida strained her ears, she could still hear Armin gagging and throwing up outside the stables. Killing his first man had taken a traumatizing toll on the kind-hearted blonde and had left an irreversible scar. Jean on the other hand was not looking so well either, completely horrified and still desperately trying to erase the cruel haunting imagery still fresh in his mind. He was guilt-ridden over causing Armin to kill someone to save him.

It was all because of he couldn't pull the trigger that Armin had to bear his sins.

Mikasa entered the stables, handing the gun towards a crouched down Jean by the boxes "Look out, it's your turn."

"How's Armin?" Jean found himself asking in concern.

She averted her gaze away. "Still outside…"

"How are you feeling?" Levi suddenly inquired, forcing his attention back to the redhead.

"Never more alive." She told him, but her face lacked emotion as she placed a Band-Aid on top of the bullet graze on his cheek. Nothing was detectable on her expression; it was cool and emotionless like a bronze mask. But it was her eyes that looked different. It was completely lifeless and narrowed down fiercely – the eyes of a murderer.

She slapped her hand together to dust off the imaginary dust. "Remove your shirt, you have wounds there as well right?"

Levi watched her hands carefully as she stitched up his wounds. Her fingers were calm and relaxed around the medical tweezers, something that he had not expected.

Ida could feel his heated gaze on her, but she paid it no thought. She was fine, _truly_.

_Strength isn't about how much you can handle before you break. It's about how much you can handle after you break._

**-x{O}x-**

She moved deeper into the forest, holding onto two large empty buckets to fill at the near by river. Huffing, Ida glared at the miscreant branches bombarding the path that she had been traveling on. Stupid branches.

As she swatted yet another branch of foliage, Ida sighed tiredly when she found the river that she was looking for. She placed the two empty buckets at the side of the river and found her self-focusing on the calm stream. It was a quiet riparian, yet she found herself strangely drawn to it – she didn't know if it was the clear fresh water or because of the soothing sounds that calmed her down.

She squatted down, suddenly feeling utterly filthy in comparison to the cool bobbing stream, she hadn't taken a bath in days. Ida smiled and reached out to touch the water, but a flash of red struck her, and she found herself halting.

_Red_. Blood red.

With exaggerated slowness, she lifted up her hands, the crimson hue of blood contrasting against her porcelain white skin.

_This_ was the hand of a ruthless murder.

With horror flashing in her depths of her eyes, she instantly dunk her hands into the river and began to furiously wash her hands, as if she were to wash the dried blood off her hands, her sins would go away as well. Once she was once, Ida stared at the crimson hue in the water, breathing out heavily.

The blood clouded and tainted the once crystal clear water crimson, before the currents washed it away; stark _crimson_, _translucent_, until it the red finally faded into the same _transparent_ clear water before. It was like her sins were washed away, long forgotten and gone.

_Maybe… _

She struggled to stand up, looking at the river with a sense of wonder. She wondered how it would be like to be to submerge herself into it – would she feel better about herself then?

Ida took off her boots and tentatively, standing at the edge of the riverbank, dipped her foot into the chilly water, shuddering inwardly at the sudden intrusion of the raw coldness into her warm body heat.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?"

Startled, she jumped liked a frightened cat caught stealing and she hastily turned around clumsily. "_EEK_!" Her foot slipped under the lubricated muddy riverbank and she flailed her arms in the air for balance.

"SHIT!" Levi ran forward, his hand outstretched in an effort to grab onto her. He grabbed onto her wrist. Her hands clutched onto his shirt amidst the frenzy. They both tumbled in a fight with gravity's pull. Gravity won them over, she pulled him down, and…

**_Splash!_**

"Ah!" Ida gasped for air when her head finally resurfaced after she struggled under water to stand up. The river wasn't all too deep for her to drown, but seeing how she was petite in height, it reached just above her stomach area.

Levi popped out soon after, dripping wet and looking incredibly pissed that he was dragged down as well. "Fuck! What the heck is your problem?!" He immediately snapped, glaring steel-edged daggers, pushing his wet hair backwards.

"Excuse me?! It's your fault that you sneaked up behind me!" She hollered incredulously, Ida couldn't' believe he was blaming her for this blunder! She swiped the droplets of water off her face, snarling at him. "Why are you here anyway?!"

"I came to check on your trouble-making ass, you ungrateful brat." Levi replied coldly, making a disgusted face as he peeled away a water plant stuck to his arm, gritting his teeth in an obvious show of irritation. He hated filth. "This is fucking disgusting…"

"No one told you to come check on me! I was just collecting water, what the hell could happen? Did you think I was going to go to a corner and bawl my eyes out or something?!" She growled, bristled, feeling her face heat with a familiar burning sensation, and let her green eyes narrow to slits.

Then a few couple beats of hesitant silence, Levi scoffed angrily, pushing his wet hair back again with a rack of his fingers. "_Tch_. Don't be ridiculous."

But that paused silence was enough to tell Ida that he was _lying_. Levi was never hesitant about anything. And now, she felt almost remorseful when she realized he was worried about her. Ida felt like she had overreacted – truthfully, she was close to crying before he came. Plus, it was an accident, and it was partly her fault that she grabbed onto him and dragged him down anyway.

Though, she wasn't about to back down yet. "You're such a scumbag, you know that?"

"Shitty brat." He snapped back, angered. Scooping up a handful of water, he mercilessly splashed the cold water on her face before snarling. "Remind me again why the hell I keep you alive when all you do is cause fucking trouble."

Ida stalled for a brief moment, all sense of remorseful fizzling out like a doused flame. Her fisted hands unclenched. _What did that even mean?_ No longer remorseful, but rather angered and hurt, the redhead gritted her teeth and dug her hand into the freezing water, splashing a series of violent splashes at him.

"OI!" He shouted, clenching his eyes as the water stung his trained eyes. Blocking the water with his hands, he retailed with his own attack, Ida scoffed out in disbelief, her hair dripping wet and the two begin their childish fight, splashing a series of cold water towards each other before exhaustion finally took out.

Coughing, Ida found her hands meeting a bundle of water plants. She tugged them out from their roots and flung them at Levi, knowing full well that it would disgust and throw off the clean freak of guard. "IDIOT!"

The wet plant hit her Captain squarely at his head, and stuck to his face. At that, Levi stopped, as if absolutely dismayed and horrified at the disgusting filth on him. As if the scene played out in slow motion, Levi peeled the green plant off his face, and glowered at the audacious brat in front of him. "You're fucking dead, brat."

At this, Ida yelped, clamped her eyes in fear and started flapping her hands around the water as if to generate a water shield around her to prevent him from coming any closer. "D – don't come any closer!" She recognized that look anywhere, he was truly pissed, livid and she was going to get punished.

"STOP IT, YOU DAMNED PILE OF SHIT!"

"NO! SCREW OFF!"

Hissing as water entered his eyes, Levi grabbed her flapping wrist and spin her around forcibly, pulling her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her so that her arms were restrained.

"Let me go!" Ida struggled to break out of his lock, wriggling around like a butterfly trying to break out of its cocoon. She felt her cheeks flush, but it wasn't from anger this time, it was from embarrassment. He was so close to her, she could feel his hot breath tickling her ears and her back was pressed into her chest.

"Shut the hell up." She heard from scowl threateningly behind her, and she felt her joints locked from the acidity of his voice. "…You're such a shitty brat you know that?" He said slowly, and lowly enough for only her to hear, but his voice was softer, gentler.

"I – I know that already…" Ida couldn't believe she said that, she was admitting that she was brat! But that was the only thing that came into her mind. Her brain was just too fuzzy under his hold, and her heart was pumping crazily fast.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She stopped struggling, knowing it's futile to get out of his hold. Ida didn't know how long they stood there, half-submerged in the water, completely drenched from head to toe. Despite her flushed cheeks, she felt _slightly_ comfortable under his hold.

"Your face is red." She heard him whisper behind her in a slight mocking tone, obviously taking amusement from her state.

She gasped out in utter embarrassment, struggling again as she cried, "Let me go!"

"Fine. I'll let you go." He growled back sourly, and in one fluid moment, he grabbed onto her head and pushed her under water.

Ida gasped at the sudden intrusion of the water in her nose, and quickly regained her composure, rising back up to the surface when Levi was no longer holding her down. She coughed and wheezed, rage filling her capacity to the brim. "You're such an ASSHOLE! I could've DIED!" She screamed at him after she took a few thankful mouthful of sweet oxygen.

"_Oh_? Now you're afraid of dying?" Levi bit back harshly, leveling his hard gaze with hers. "That didn't seem that way when you're recklessly charging at the enemy like a stupid suicidal idiot back then."

She scoffed out in disbelief, crossing her arms across her chest to how her obvious annoyance. Was _this_ reason why he was so mad at her now?

"You should've waited for Mikasa and I to back you up instead of charging like a reckless suicidal idiot." He snarled coldly, slight anger anchoring his tone as he continued. "What the hell were you even thinking?"

"If I'd waited any further, they would've reached the carriage and we'd have lost everything." Ida shot back in defense, unfaltering under his intimidating glower. Slight indignation colored her glare. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You could've died, what if the bullet didn't hit your gears instead?" He tacked on, another layer of anger kicking in like a backup reserve.

"I could've, but I didn't."

At that, she made eye contact with him and silence took over.

Scoffing, she tore her eyes away and moved away. She refused to look back at him, for fear that it would encourage that very spark she hoped to keep smothered. Ida knew this was coming, Levi had always reprimanded her when she was extremely reckless in battle, but she wasn't in the mood to hear another one of his grumpy rants.

She couldn't understand why he was so angry – so what if she _died_? It would just be the end of her. It wouldn't serve as an inconvenience to the squad; they would just lose another member, that's all. They always had Levi, Humanity's _strongest._ As long as her team had him, she was insignificant.

Levi watched as she snuffed, turning her nose up angrily. He heard her mutter something darkly and scoff.

There was something off about her, he realized with a start as he studied her behavior. She hadn't been quite the same lately— a little antsy maybe, more guarded, not as engaging, a little more secretive, and more quieter. And... He supposed it worried him a smidge.

But, nothing could have worried him more when he caught sight of his redhead teammate on the battlefield as reckless and impetuous as ever_. _The Lance Corporal had the privilege of watching from afar as a flying bullet charged straight to her direction. He could see that she was paler than usual, exhaustion taking a toll on her and he remembered feeling his heart stop, knowing that it was too late for her to dodge the incoming bullet…

What would've happened if Ida hadn't miraculously survived? What if the bullet drilled through her instead of her gears? What she died?

_Death_. It wasn't anything new to him. He had witnessed the many deaths of his comrades over the last few years, _Farlan_, _Isabel_, _Oluo_, _Petra_, _Eld_, _Gunther_ and many more. For a few, he had held their hands painstakingly as they passed on, for some, he could merely watch in dismay and horror from afar, unable to save them, but able to avenge them.

But it was different for Ida Starke. Somehow the thought of her dying before his eyes was immensely heart wrenching, it pain on a completely different level. He dreaded the day when he might have to hold onto her corpse, unmoving and lifeless, never to argue with him again or smile that brilliant grin of hers… The cruel imagery stuck onto him like splinters that needed special tweezers to get out and he completely detested it.

He hated how he always seem to be worried about her, he hated how he felt anger whenever she did something stupid and dangerous, he hated how she always had something over him, making him look so vulnerable and weak.

What made her so special to him to make them feel this way?

"I'm leaving, you can stay here and shit yourself for all I care." Ida muttered darkly, breaking the silence and waddling through the water in anger, but suddenly, Levi held her back. "What?" She called, when she saw that Levi was holding onto her wrist. "You need help getting out or something?"

His eyes narrowed as he stared directly at her, scrutinizing her with immense intensity. She was nothing special really; weak but strong, cold but softhearted, confident but afraid, reckless but smart.

So _why_…

Why did he feel so emotionally jaded whenever he thought about her?

"Check on your gears when you get back, I don't need you to be a hindrance to the squad because your gears are fucked." He found himself saying after a pregnant pause, though it wasn't really what he wanted to say.

Ida rolled her eyes, pulling her hand back. "I know that already." She waddled out of the river, picking off up her boots that she left on the riverbanks, "You're filling the damned buckets up and bringing them back." She said, pointing to the empty buckets by the river.

"Heck no. You're doing it."

"I'll not! It's your fault that I got into this mess anyway!"

Of course, both got curious looks from the rest of the squad when they came back completely drenched. But from how things were looking when Ida angrily handed the two buckets of heavy water that Levi made her carry back to Connie, they dropped all questions, knowing better than to ask.

**-x{O}x-**

"Go and get some rest, I will take over from here." Ida approached the Jean and Armin standing guard outside the stables, gesturing for them to hand their guns over. "You guys probably had a traumatic day, go and sleep it off."

"Thank you." Jean muttered, placing his rifle to her extended palm. "Armin, let's go."

But the blonde did not respond to Jean. He was far too engrossed in his heavy cloud of thoughts. Ida frowned when she saw this, and raised her voice. "Oi, Armin."

"A – ah!" Armin jolted, startled by the sudden sharp voice piercing through his train of destructive and depressing thoughts. "Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"Well, wake up." She told him. "It's a good thing that I came out to check on you guys, what the hell are you thinking standing guard awhile you are this distracted? The enemy would probably blow your head off without you even noticing." Ida bit onto her lips when she saw Armin's crest-fallen expression, realizing her mistake for being too insensitive with choice of words.

Truth to be told – Ida actually respected the blonde for remaining this composed and coming to terms with killing his first person this quickly. "…What's with that look on your face? Still brooding over it even after what Levi told you?"

"I guess…" Armin smiled sadly, pulling himself off the wooden box he was sitting on. "I can't… forget the look on her face when I killed her…"

He paused when he felt a warm hand on his forehead, ruffling through his blonde locks. "Then don't. Sear it into your memory forever." Ida advised him flatly, but yet there was certain warmness mixed into her rough tone.

"What?"

"Don't forget the faces of those you have killed, because, they certainly won't forget us, the ones who killed them." Her lips twitched up slightly, almost sadly even. "And you too, Jean. Don't screw up again."

"I understand..." Jean dejected his guilty gaze to the ground.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and rest in the stables." Ida told them, slapping Armin in the back and pushing him towards the stable doors. "Go, it's late."

"Come on, Armin." Jean turned his heels to the door and Armin followed him shortly, but a loud shock infused gasp stopped them in their tracks and made them snap their head back sharply in caution. _An intruder?_

Ida Starke was frozen solid when they turned around. Every muscle in her body poised rigidly. Her rifle was held close to her chest and Armin could see her grip on the metal tighten. "Uh… Starke, you ok?" Jean inquired carefully, seeing how shocked she looked.

And just like that, Ida went from being a mature, philosophical, composed woman to a panicking, blundering idiot in a span of a few seconds.

"_AHHHHHHH_!" She finally shrieked, her voice cracking under the intensity of her scream. Dropping her rifle to the ground in the epitome of pure shock and horror, she charged towards the panicking scouts in full speed without a second thought.

"_WHAT_?!"

"_KILL_ IT! _KILL_ IT! _KILL_ IT!" Ida instantly bolted behind Jean immediately with a fast sprint, holding onto his shoulders as she frantically moved him around as if to use him as a human shield.

Of course, Jean did not appreciate being moved around so violently. "Kill _what_?!" He demanded, irritation anchoring his tone. What had gotten her so worked out up of a sudden?

"_YELP_! IT'S A SNAKE!" Armin, too gasped out loud when he caught the sight of the slithery smooth reptile slithering among the grass, just one feet away from where Ida stood a few seconds ago.

"S - SNAKE?!" Jean's eyes widen in horror. Instinctively, he jumped behind the composed young blonde exactly like how Ida did to him. Jean popped his head behind Armin, fear coloring his expression and screamed, "ARMIN! KILL IT!"

Armin was completely stunned. "What?! You're scared of snakes too?!"

Ida retorted in a panic. "HE'S A HORSE! OF COURSE HE'S SCARED OF SNAKES!" Fear of the highest level blinded her and as if it wasn't possible, her complexion paled even further when the creature moved closers towards them and she clamped her eye shut tightly, hiding behind Jean who was also currently hiding behind Armin.

The three scouts frantically moved around like a human train, with Armin at the very front, Jean in the middle and Ida right at the back.

"I'M NOT A _HORSE_!"

"SHUT UP! _BE A MAN AND KILL IT_!"

"JEAN! I CAN'T CHASE IT AWAY IF YOU KEEP HOLDING ONTO ME!"

"OI! What happened?!" A stern highly annoyed voice sounded behind the three panicking idiots and Ida snapped her head around, yelping in relief when she saw a scowling Corporal, looking highly irritated as ever with that same frown of his. He had his blades out in preparation for an emergency after he heard the commotion from inside the stables.

She didn't know what came over her, but she pounced, _yes_, literally _pounced_ on him. "LEVI! OH GOD, KILL IT! KILL IT!" Ida instantly jumped onto him with flailing arms that mimicked a frightened flapping duck and clung onto his neck for protection as she tried to wrap her legs around him like a koala.

"_Shit_!" Levi angled his dangerous razor sharp blades away from her, lifting them up in the air as he tried to maintain his balance on his feet. Ida had almost knocked him over with her surprise attack. "What the hell?!"

He was the clean freak right? Levi should know what to do with a frightening pest!

In panic, she found her self tugging onto his hair in distress, "KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"Kill what?!" Levi shouted back angrily. He observed his surrounding, turning around hastily with Ida clinging onto him like her life depended on it. He was almost frantic, and the thought was _ridiculous_, he was always so composed most of the time. But seeing how panicked and frightened Ida was, he had thought something big had happened.

"_THERE_!"

"WHERE?!"

"Uh… Squad leader… It's gone..." Armin pointed out composedly amidst the entire panic attack happening, sweat dropping at the scene.

"_Eh_? The snake's gone?" True to his friend's words, Jean opened his eyes, instantly relaxing when he saw that the snake was gone. But he knew, without a doubt, that the frightening reptile had escaped into the bush. He exhaled a loud breath of relief and moved away from Armin, cursing when he realized how cowardly his reaction was.

Thank god Eren wasn't here to witness it, he would have teased him for the rest of his life.

"Wait… You brats caused all that noise, for a _shitty_ snake?" Levi asked almost incredulously, in disbelief that he had jolted awake from his nap, ran out the stables frantically with his blades, all because a bunch of wimps started shrieking their lungs off at the sight of a stupid snake.

A throb of annoyance and disbelief flowed through Levi's veins when the scouts silence gave him his answer.

"Is it… safe?" Ida asked tentatively, peeling her eyes open and she sighed out in relief when she saw that the snake was no longer there. It took her a moment to realize that she was clinging onto an extremely pissed off Levi, his scowl as formidable and intimidating as ever as he jabbed her with acidic glares.

"A – AH!" She flushed bright red and tried to detangle herself from him, but Levi had already dropped her to the ground in spiteful anger. He scoffed in disbelief as his intelligent mind sped up to process the absurdity of the situation. Another surge of pulsating irritation washing over him when he realized just how ridiculous this is.

"Oof!" Ida landed on the ground on her bum, glaring at him with utmost hatred and indignation.

"Your obnoxious shriek probably scared that damn thing away." He snarled, then he moved heated, steel-edged glare towards the two younger male. "You're going to give away our location if you start generating so much fucking noise."

"Sorry…" Armin and Jean uttered sheepishly.

He looked back at Ida on the ground, her hand on her chest as she tried to calm down her frantic heartbeat. "You fight huge ass man-eating monsters for a living and you're scared shitless because of a dumb snake?" He questioned, disbelief coloring his tone.

"It's not my fault!" Ida cried out in defense, hitting the ground like a protesting child. She matched his formidable glare with her own, determined to not look like a fool. "It could be poisonous!"

Levi hissed exasperatedly, rubbing his face in an effort dissipated his anger. He was completely flabbergasted that this dumb woman was named _'second strongest'_ after him. It must be one of her natural talent to shift from a formidable solider, to an idiotic shitty brat so quickly.

All he could do is stare at the idiotic woman and her pathetic attempt to maintain her non-existent pride. "You're completely ridiculous."

**-x{O}x-**

Shaking. Poking. Tugging.

Levi groaned in his sleep, voicing his discomfort. The freshly stitched bullet grazes were stinging, and it had taken him quite some time to fall asleep. Sleep wasn't a luxury that they could afford now. He was no doubt sleep-deprived and now was one of the rare chances he allowed him self to take a nap.

So who was this idiot shaking him awake now? Who dared do such a thing?

Forcefully, he tugged open he heavy lids…and found herself staring straight at a pair of glistening green eyes. He could recognize those pair of eyes anywhere and he hissed out in annoyance, rubbing his face as he scowled. "What do you want now, Ida?"

He grunted as Ida poked his face again, letting out a low string of unrecognizable words from the back of his throat, sounding groggy and very displeased to have been woken up in such a fashion. "Levi… Levi…"

"What?" He snapped angrily, narrowing his tired eyes at her in utmost annoyance.

"Can I…" She paused, as if debating if she should continue, but shaking her head, "…Nap here with you?" She finally requested in a small voice, biting on her lips.

Levi raised a brow at this. "Why? Can't sleep at a filthy stable like this?" He had made himself comfortable propped up on the wooden wall on a bed of hay in one of the empty stalls, arms crossed and napping while sitting up. Levi refused to have his hair touching the filthy ground.

"No… I just can't… Really sleep without waking up."

He had to admit, she looked damn adorable — all sleepy eyed, pouting, with messy red hair sticking everywhere; it stirred something inside of him, a primal instinct of sorts. He noticed how her eyes glistened, almost as if she had just teared up.

"No, go somewhere else." Levi replied grumpily, crossing his arms again.

"…Fine." She tore her eyes away, sadden at his blunt rejection.

It was then did he realize how tired she looked, probably woken up by nightmares or kept awake with guilt and anxiety – it had affected her, he realized, she was affected by the horrifying gruesome images of death.

"_Tch_." He hissed, rolling his eyes dramatically. _Damn this. _Much to his chagrin, he found himself saying, "Whatever. Just don't wake me up again."

Her heart warmed at his approval, _well_, at least that was what she knew he was trying to say – it was just placed in a certain _'Levi language'_ that Ida understood well. "Thanks." She smiled softly.

With a contented sigh, she allow herself to collapse on the bed of hay, gingerly landing her head on Levi's lap as her pillow. He stilled when he saw this, and frowned. "Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's uncomfortable to sleep here." Came her simply reply.

"Well, it's uncomfortable for me to have you huge ass head on my lap. Get off the fuck off me." He tried to shake his legs, but Ida persisted and only made her head heavier, securing her position.

"…Shut up and just let me."

Levi exhaled sharply, closing his eyes to control his brimming irritation. When he opened them, he found himself drawn to her peaceful relaxed face; eyes closed, lips slightly parted and contented. He saw how she was holding onto the bracelet he had given her as she sighed right in front of his eyes.

He watched at the slumbering teammate on his lap — her hair tousled wildly, sticking up in various odd angles, plastered to the wet skin of her face in some places. A strand was caught on her mouth, he saw and he pulled it away carefully with a single finger.

_Ah, just damn this._ Ida was just as stubborn as he was when it came to getting what she wanted, so Levi bitterly decided that he could just deal with it for once.

He didn't know how long had passed, but Ida was asleep by now. She had fallen asleep quickly, seeing how they didn't really get that much sleep these past few days. The same couldn't be said about Levi though, he was awake. Wide awake.

With narrowed eyes and a frown of disdain, he simply watched her sleep knowing well that he was fully awake by now. Usually, he wouldn't find it entertaining in any way to watch some one sleep, but this time, he found himself strangely intrigued.

"…Levi…"

Blinking in surprise at the slumbering girl on his lap, he barely heard her soft call. Was she in pain?

"Ida?" he called out in a whisper. His hands had extended, in something of a cautious manner, before he had even realized it.

For once in his life, Levi was torn. Here his partner, sleeping on his lap, and whispering his name for whatever reason. Was he supposed to leave her like this? He didn't know. Waking Ida had always been a very bad idea, as she had quite the temper when angry, so he didn't want to dislodge her for fear that the sudden action would startle her awake. Therefore, Levi supposed that he could sleep like this. After all, they had shared a bed together before, and on more than one account at that—this wasn't exactly anything new.

So, Levi gingerly, or, as gingerly as the roughened Corporal could manage, pushed her hair back from her forehead and placed a palm on her head, figuring that it was help her sleep better.

"Starke!" Sasha came towards the stable stall, peeping her head into it. "Do you want to eat- _Oh_!"

Her eyes were wide with fear when she found her squad leader scowling at her intimidatingly, a lone finger on his tighten lips in a warning gesture to shut up. It was almost as if he was giving the brunette a mental message to leave Ida to sleep.

Sasha nodded her head understandingly, finding her self glancing at the intimate position that her two superiors were in and sped away quickly in silence, deciding that she could eat Ida's share as well.

**-x{O}x-**

"Where will we be heading now?" Ida inquired, walking along side the Lance Corporal.

Levi's face was an apathetic as ever, but he moved forward with an air of determination. "It depends, we've have to count on our shit luck that Mikasa and Armin managed to grab the someone who looks like they're in charge. Those small fries wouldn't even know anything."

The Central Military Police had been dispatched to scout the area for the runaway fugitives Survey Corps member and her team had managed to capture two wandering scouts, but they were nothing more than new recruits, and Levi knew they know nothing about what their superiors were doing. She looked at the identification booklet in the palm that Levi had taken from Hitch and Marlo. "Are we infiltrating the Military Police headquarters? I doubt that even an in-charge officer would reveal the location to us."

He stopped at their carriage, watching Sasha and Connie preparing for immediate departure. "As if we have a damned choice. We're running out of time. This is all we can do for now. Even I can't say which plan would've been correct, we can never predict the results in this kind of situation."

She sighed tirelessly, mumbling to herself as she rubbed her temples. "_Ah_… we really fucked up big time. I wonder how that Titan brat is doing…"

"Probably shitting himself." He said sardonically, then he stopped in his tracks and Ida bumped onto him.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing onto her forehead. "What's up?"

"How are your wounds?" Levi suddenly inquired sternly in an abrupt change in the subject, turning his heel to face her.

Ida raised a brow at his sudden inquiry but her lips twitched up into a smile softly. "I'm fine."

"…Drop the act and just spit it out. You're not telling me something."

Her smile disappeared instantly, taken a back by his sudden question. Ida didn't like the tone of his voice that he was using – it almost sounded like he was accusing her. She noticed how haunting his cold eyes were, like they were searching her for an answer. Ida had always known how Levi was a sharp man, nothing could ever get pass him under his watchful eye, but she was so sure that she had composed herself around him.

Ida started picking on her nails casually, not meeting her gaze with his. "Why would you ask something like that?" She decided to carry on playing dumb.

"Because you look like you're badly constipated for the past couple of days, and you've been lost in your cloud of thoughts like no body's business." Levi deadpanned coldly. "If it isn't your wounds or constipation that have been causing you to make that shitty expression, it's something else."

Ida just didn't like how he was questioning her, and she began to get slightly nervous. Thankfully, she was able to put on a straight face when she deadlocked her eyes with him in a challenge, refusing to cave in. "I'm just worried for Erwin."

"_Tch_. I see..." Levi looked away, but something told Ida that he didn't buy her excuse at all. But she couldn't' be too sure, he had always been a hard to read guy. Ida could see his marvelous brain working by the way his eyes moved a little, a thing most people didn't notice, she did, Levi was remarkably intelligent and when he was forming a plan.

She felt her heart winched painfully, completely hating her self for telling such a lie to him. It was agonizing to say at the very least, but it was for the best.

_I'm sorry. It's better if you didn't know anything._

Sighing, Ida busied herself by scanning the vicinity for any approaching enemies or signs of her squad mates returning. She gritted her teeth when she saw Jean approaching the area, their captive Military Police Solider Hitch Dreyse and Marlo Sand following slowly behind, unbounded.

Her frown only deepen when she saw the right side of Jean's face was bleeding and bruised. _Did the scouts attack him?_

As quick as lightening, she sprinted forward, grabbed her blades and pointed the sharp end of her blade at Marlo's throat and angled it threateningly.

"_Ah_!" Marlo cried in surprise, raising his hand in the air in surrender.

"You." She spat through gritted teeth.

"W – wait!" Jean hurriedly addressed her, a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm the situation. "They are with us now!"

She contemplated on his answer for a moment. Ida raised one eyebrow both in question and as an invitation for him to keep going; she was curious what Jean meant by that. "Ida." Levi's smooth voice sounded behind her, his tone telling her to drop her blade and calm down.

In an exaggerated slowness, she pulled her blade back hesitantly and turned to the ash-blonde male for an explanation, "What's up with your face? It's busted."

"It's nothing…" Jean replied, touching the side of his bruised face where Hitch had hit him with a wooden stick when he had tried to test Marlo's determination in helping out the Survey Corps by threatening him with a fake attack.

"I see…" She hummed. "Go get it treated before it gets infected." She turned her attention back the nervous, sweating captive scouts. "So, you're with us rebels now, _eh_?"

"You aren't rebels, we know the truth! Dimo Reeves was killed by the Central Military Police, not the Survey Corps!" Marlo hurriedly replied, hoping that it was the right answer that she wanted to hear. Determination was coloring his orbs, and Ida noticed that. "Let us help you, Corporal Levi!"

"Jean, are you certain that they could be trusted?" Levi inquired rather harshly.

"Yes." Jean poised himself rigidly. "I would be liable for any thing that goes wrong."

"You wouldn't be liable for anything if our heads get blown off by your mishap." Ida countered sharply, flipping her long scarlet braid over her shoulders.

"Ida Starke!" Marlo called out in a panicked infused voice when he heard that. "I know the location of the Central Military Police secret headquarters! Give us a chance! We're very clear that the Survey Corps is fighting for the sake of Humanity!"

With folded arms, she glanced at Levi speculatively, waiting for his decision. His eyebrows were furrowed down, like he was thinking of something. "Fine, I accept your help. Jean, go call back the rest, we are leaving. It's time for us to be the aggressor."

**-x{O}x-**

She plunged her blade directly into her aggressor's leg, hearing him scream out in agonizing pain. Gritting her teeth, she violently pulled her blade out, blood spurting from the fresh wound.

"Don't even try to move one step from there. If you try to follow me, I'll kill you." She spat to the groaning guard on the floor, then she moved forward and grabbed the hiding man from under the office table. Sparing once last glance at the guard, she shrugged. "Well… It's not like you can walk anyway…" Tugging roughly onto the collar of her captive, she dragged him out of the room and into interior brigade compound.

"Levi!" She called out loudly, catching him hanging by his steel wires on the wall above. His blades tainted scarlet red. "I got the fucking asshole in charge!"

The Lance Corporal effortlessly landed in front of her, and Ida landed a hard kick on the officer's stomach, and the man went tumbling onto Levi's grasp. "You've done well." Levi stated flatly, looking at the captured officer with immense contempt. "Let's go."

The pair headed to their meet up point, and Ida found herself anxiously counting the number of heads, silently praying that every one got out unscathed. "Every one's ok." Levi said, noticing how anxious Ida looked. "But, as we expected, those two weren't here. Let's move out."

The moment they had reached a good distance from the headquarters, Levi wasted no time in kicking their prisoner and launching in to a brutal and violent questioning session. "That's a nice mustache you've got there. Where are Eren and Krista? You should talk awhile you still can."

Ida watched the hostile conversation happening calmly, rolling her eyes dramatically when the officer tried to talk his way out of here. The the answer was plain on his face— the officer knew that Levi was planning to torture him and he was hoping to avoid the epidemic. She felt her sizzling anger rage viciously within her when she heard that Erwin was going to be executed, her hands itching to punch the living daylights of the damn bastard for saying such a thing.

"Do you understand, Levi? There's nothing more you can do. Let me do the talking, we could work something out." The officer stood up, gingerly landing a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Nah, I think will pass." Levi's voice was as cool as ice. "Just tell me where Eren and Krista are."

"So you're going to watch your comrade die?!" He sounded desperate, almost flabbergasted in disbelief that Levi was willing to sacrifice his subordinates. "If you don't surrender, we'll killing off your captured comrades one by one!"

"Priority is given to some more than others among the Survey Corps members." He replied in a dull monotone. In a flash, Levi took his hold as his wrist and twisted it cruelly causing the bone to crack and pinned the grunting officer to the bark of the tree forcibly. "And we're the fools that've gathered even after acknowledging such rules. Plus, if we were to surrender, I don't think they would be lenient enough to let the rest go. They're hell-bent on exterminating each and every one of us."

"_ARGGH_!" The officer screamed out in agonizing pain, falling to the ground.

"Damn, you're noisy." Levi sadistically mused, relishing in the man screams as he applied more pressure with his boots on the officer's broken arm. "Where's Eren and Krista, spill it!"

Unable to withstand anymore of the torturous agonizing pain, the officer finally caved in. "I - I don't know! I'm telling you, Kenny Ackerman is a careful man!"

"Well, that explains a lot, he really wouldn't talk, more so if it's some thing important, but you should have a few ideas. Let's keep this up until you remember shall we? You've got a few bones to spare don't you?"

The officer's eyes widen in the purest form of horror, knowing full well what was in stall for him. "Y – you're a mad man…"

"Someone coming from that side!"

At that abrupt distressed call, the team instantly prepared themselves for a battle, dodging behind trees, concealing themselves in high grass, their guns and blades all glistening, poised and ready for use.

Sasha aimed her bow, her brown eyes narrowed down with eagle's accuracy. "Multiple targets!"

The officer started laughing, mocking and contempt dripping like honey from every amused chuckle. "I told you, Captain... It's too late."

The redhead gritted her teeth, as the tall grass before her began to rustle violently; shaking and quivering, twigs cracking with the weight of a foot being placed upon them, leaves crunching. She nodded towards Mikasa by the corner, signaling her to fire when their attackers came into range.

"W – wait!"

That _voice_…

Ida could recognize that stupid voice anywhere – it was loud, boisterous, chirpy and high-pitched, as if it almost never seemed to tone down from excitement. Levi too, took notice, immediately standing up and signaling his team to back down, knowing well who was the owner of that shitty voice.

As if on cue, the one and only bespectacled squad leader pushed through the tall grass, dropping the hood of her cloak. "Man, you all are always so tensed up! I could've lost my precious head there!"

Connie and Sasha immediately echoed in surprise, relaxing her weapons. "Squad Leader Hanji?!"

Ida groaned in a mixture of relief and annoyance. She dropped her blades to the side, moving forward to acknowledge the noisy female. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"It's thanks to these two." Hanji gestured towards the two-hooded figure by her side, and the concealed figures dropped their hoods as well, revealing it to be the two captured Police scouts just now, Hitch and Marlo. The grin on the brunette's face spread. "And is that any way to greet someone who travelled so far to bring you news?"

"News?" Levi inquired brusquely, the same ice cold and intimidating scowl on his face.

"_Ah_!" Hanji caught sight of the heavily injured and dejected officer by the tree bark. "You've made a friend as well, you should have invited me to join in the fun!"

The redhead rolled her eyes at how easily distracted Hanji was. "Spit it out, shitty glasses." Ida demanded abruptly. "What happened?"

Hanji dug into her cloak, rummaging through her pockets and extracted a newspaper article. "Here ya go." She proffered it out for Levi to take. The Lance Corporal grabbed the newspapers speculatively and flipped through it, his squad gathering around him for a peek.

"Erwin plans had succeeded, Commander Pixis and Nile Doks had sided with us in rebellion. This is a special edition from the Belk Agency, it reports that the Central Military Police had killed Dimo Reeves and framed Survey Corps. Also, the truth of how all the news had been manipulated by the royal government and finally the testimony of the central military police members of how King Fritz is a fake and the true king is a noble secluded from the world. Everyone knows the truth now."

"And hence, the Survey Corps have been exonerated and your actions deemed self-defense. The Royal Government is now under Commander-in-chief Zackley's control! At present they has been no resistance to our rebellion! We're free again." Hanji explained, evoking an eruption of loud cheers from the squad.

Ida felt her throat close up and she had to fight back the urge to celebrate with the rest of her younger squad mates. They were hugging each other, cheering with tears of relief – she had wanted to join them, but she wasn't sure how she felt about the news. _Relief_, she was sure – _relief_ that Erwin had succeeded and was alive. _Anxiousness_, though, seemed to top everything else and her face slowly morphed into a hard expression.

"…You guys…" Levi closed up the newspapers. "Just what means did you use?"

"It's not us that did it." Her smile was almost too big for her face. "The choices of one person at a time have changed the world."

"_Tch_..." Levi deadpanned, handing the papers back to her. "Hanji, my apologies. The three had you had entrusted to me, have died."

"But…" Hanji eyes were downcast, but she gave a small smile. "You succeeded in eliminating their forces right?"

"Not all of them, their boss along with Eren and Historia are still some where else. This revolution is at a standstill if we don't find them quickly."

"As for the whereabouts on Eren and Historia, we have a lead." Hanji said, taking out a small envelope from her pocket and holding it up. "It's definitely not confirmed, but… it seems we have no choice but to place our bets on this."

Levi grabbed it from her. "I see…" His tone was unbidden, his face carefully neutral, as though he didn't care for the noise generating around him. Instead, he found himself focusing at a lone female by the corner of all the commotion, distracted. She didn't as much move an inch, her face never broke it's cool façade. Her eyes were still a stoic mask, and her mouth was set firmly, refusing to dip into a frown. Ida almost looked impassive.

But Levi knew better.

Ida rubbed her bracelet almost sympathetically. Thinking about _it_ now just made her chest ache painfully, and she had to resist stopping holding onto the tree for support to catch her breath. She looked at her squad, emotional pain put aside, with a determined gleam in her green eyes.

**-x{O}x-**

The squad had taken shelter at a nearby cabin in Stohess District. Seeing that they were no longer fugitives, but instead, soldiers who had exposed the darker corrupted side of Monarchy, there was no need for them to go into hiding once again.

Ida could see how relief Levi was to finally settle at a place that wasn't completely filthy like the stables and the everyone was in a cheerful mood for the time being, well, every one but _her_. She was distracted, she was bothered, and she was disturbed.

"…This is the information that was inquired from questioning some of the Central Military Police that I had captured in Trost." Hanji smoothed out the creases of the paper, bringing the candle light nearer to her. "Apparently, the lead is that they are hiding Eren and Krista in the underground city…"

"That would've made sense, seeing how it's easy to excess the area since the underground city is under Wall Sina, and they could restrain Eren if he were to transform." Ida elaborated to the frowning man beside her. "What do you think?"

"…The underground city is too damn big, and neither is it organized." Levi sounded, irritation infused in his tone. Ida had expected Levi to be in a better mood from the surprisingly brighter events that had happened, but it didn't seem that way, in all Levi sounded more pissed than usual. "It would take us days."

"On top of that, there's a chance that they could've already done something to Eren…" Hanji murmured softly.

"We will leave tomorrow." His gray eyes had taken on a new sort of burn to them as he spoke, like a single flame lit in the darkness of the night. At that, Levi stood up, the wooden chair creaking in protest, and without a second glance, he grumpily left the room.

Ida relished in the dead silence after Levi had gone, even Hanji sounded surprisingly quiet after he had left. So, she drank her hot tea in the silence, thankful for the tranquil time alone.

Though, with Hanji, she always seemed to have to tendency to disrupt the stillness someway or another.

"What is that?"

Ida groaned tiredly as she waited to hear exactly what the Titan lunatic was making a huge deal about this time. Frankly, it appeared to her that there was nothing visible on her character worth making any kind of deal about. She'd been very careful with her expression and actions. "What?"

Hanji launched herself at Ida's wrist hand. "Who gave it to you?"

The victim flushed darkly, and irritation clouded her tone. "There isn't one with severed Titans' heads as charms, four eye." She roughly tugged her hand free of the brunette's grasp. "Shut up, you're noisy."

"That's not what I'm asking!" Hanji was staring at the gorgeous candy charm bracelet. It illuminated beautifully under small candlelight and the squad leader's sharp observant eyesight sparkled with mischievousness when she caught sight of it.

Knowing well that Hanji wouldn't shut up if she didn't get an answer, she reluctantly gave a reply, but Ida wasn't quite ready to give in just yet. "I bought it myself."

Hanji finally backed up a little with a scowl. "Please, you'd never buy any jewelry. You're too much of a tomboy to do that. You certainly wouldn't buy one for yourself, so someone had to have bought it for you." The squad leader concluded crossly, as if challenging Ida to attempt to lie to her again.

"_Tch_. Fine, someone gave it to me, happy?" Ida conceded bitterly, wanting nothing more than for Hanji to shut up. She held her hand to her chest, feeling oddly possessive over the object and she didn't want anybody else touching it again.

"Who? Levi?"

Ida didn't realize how stupid she was until her mouth was open and the truth was out. "Yeah."

In response, Hanji's jaw nearly unhinge as it dropped open in disbelief, but her shock quickly changed to delight, and she grinned that infamous fanatical smile that seem a tad bit too wide for her face. "So, he finally made a move on you!" She concluded in utter amusement.

"He did not make a fucking move on me." Ida huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes away as he mentally cursed herself. "We're in the same squad, and we're team. Partners, not a couple, so drill that in your damned Titan-filled brain."

Deciding that she didn't want to hear any more of Hanji's rambles, she quickly stood up and made her exit. "Is there any liquor lying around?"

"I saw some in the pantry!"

_Great_, she thought wryly, and wretched the door open to the hallway. Hanji fixated her brown gaze on the closed door, her speculative eyes narrowed in thought before she grimaced in knowing. _Those two were utterly hopeless,_ she concluded.

As if her thoughts conjured him up, Levi suddenly came back into the room, scowling in displeasure when the person he was looking for was no longer in her seat. "Where's Ida?"

"Went to the pantry to get some liquor to celebrate!" She told him.

Levi stopped. He didn't know why he felt uneasy at her words. His intuition told him something was not right. Ida was acting strange. Besides, there was an unsettling feeling at the bottom of his heart.

The squad leader watched silently, but intently, as various emotions splayed across Corporal's sturdy hard face — irritation, bitterness, displeasure, curiosity, it was constantly changing. And she supposed it was why she found the subject of her little _'matchmaking project'_ so intriguing. When Levi crossed his arms over his chest, his lips tightened, his brows furrowed, and he narrowed his hooded eyes with a huffed breath of irritation. Hanji knew exactly what was running through his mind: Ida Starke.

"You seem to care quite a lot about her." She hummed speculatively from the table, amusement injected into her tone.

His scowled deepened. "She's under my responsibility," he said with absurdity in his voice. It was normal for him to know everything there was to know about his_ subordinate _—in fact; it would have been abnormal had he not.

The bespectacled gave out a snort, amusement dripping like honey from her tone when she said, "Yeah, yeah, your damn _responsibility_…" She stopped speaking, her words trailing off in such a way that it surprised Levi, if only a little. A few rare beats of silence, and then, "So is that the reason why you gave her that bracelet? Pretty out of your character if you ask me, Erwin and I didn't even get anything for our birthdays."

Levi's sturdy face fell into a large grumpy grimace at that, "I didn't ask for your damn analysis, shitty glasses."

Hanji could only smile at him again, that secretive, knowledgeable smile that usually made people squirm due to its brilliance.

**-x{O}x-**

With trepidation heavy in her gait, Ida Starke trekked through the darkness in silence, breathing heavily through her mouth. Even her grip on the lone candle was trembling. Her stomach plummeted with each heavy step she took. When she finally reached her choice of destination, she wasted no time in unlocking the bars.

"Yo."

The captive Military officer that they had captured just hours ago looked up weakly at her call. He was chained in a dirty underground cell underneath the house, badly beaten and bruised. Ida sat down on a dusty box, a bottle of aged liquor in her hand as she continued, "You know who I'm, right?"

The officer could only glare at her with an equal mixture of hatred and fear before he weakly spoke in a crackly hoarse voice, "I – Ida Starke…"

"Well, of course you know who I'm. Your bunch of friends had my damn face drawn and distributed throughout the walls as a damn fugitive, though it doesn't really matter now." She said nonchalantly and popped open the bottle, taking a long chug. "…You know, you had me feeling really fucked up when you said that they were going to hang Erwin… It made me… Want to rip your tongue out..."

At that cruel and vivid description, the officer's eyes rounded in fear and he backed himself onto the dusty wall in terror. Ida felt like laughing, more sarcastically than anything else. "Don't worry, I won't do that, not until you talk at least..."

"I've already told Levi, I don't know anything! Not even a clue!" He hastily replied, slightly shaking in terror.

Ida slouched forward and pointed the tip of her bottle at him, "You see, the problem is, I don't want to know about where you idiots are hiding Eren and Krista."

"Then, what?"

"You know who my parents are, don't you?" Ida threaded on, taking another swig of the liquor in her hands. She gasped in satisfaction, and cleaned off the remaining drops with the back of her hand. "And you also know… That Monarchy is hell-bent on exterminating every single of us…"

She watched carefully as he took a long gulp to soothe his dry scratchy throat. "…You know, I was busy slashing a bunch of your comrades a few days ago in Stohess… When something really alarming came up… Your comrades were certainly was hell-bent on blowing my squads' heads off, but it was different for me…"

She eyed on him almost menacingly and he didn't like how she was scrutinizing him, her gaze was pressurizing, making him extremely uncomfortable. "Say, do you have any idea who wants to capture me alive?"

Ida watched as his eyes widen further in realization, and recoiled in a half flinch. _A reaction_, she thought wryly. _He knows something._ The officer gritted his crooked, broken and bleeding teeth in response.

"Can't talk? Are you thirsty?" She inquired, almost pleasantly. The silence that overcame them was stiflingly, leaving behind an eerily chill. She gestured the bottle of liquor in her hand to him. "Here, you hadn't had anything to drink right?"

The officer was stunned, he certainly was thirsty, parched to say at very least, but he was doubtful in retrieving her gesture. He eyed on the bottle dubiously before he outstretched his unchained hand towards it.

With a smirk, Ida suddenly poured a stream of liquor onto the floor before he could reach it.

"There's your share." She spat in such a frightening cold tone, that it paralyzed that officer in front of her, as if the blood in his veins had turn to frozen slush. "Now, if you don't tell me everything you know this instance, I'll give you a nice little beating so horrible you'd beg for me to finish."

Ida Starke was terrifying when angry, just as the rumors stated.

"Hah, it's a rare thing when a woman lives up to her reputation." The officer snarled at her, venom dripping from his sardonic words. He was adamant on keeping his pride; he will not let this woman break him, his ego wouldn't allow it. "I won't tell you even if you were to do that!"

"Oh…?" She raised a brow curiously. "It seems as if you were asking for me to kill you now."

That thought left sand grits in the officer's mouth and made his stomach churn uncomfortably, he knew it was no idle threat – that sadistic, ferocious look on her face, it told it all. This woman was capable of killing him. "You're… all crazy!"

"Yes, I guess I'm crazy." She chuckled almost sadly, plugging the bottle to her lips. "…People will do crazy things when pushed to corner… You'd go crazy too if you know what sort of insane things I'm planning to do."

At that, he knew she was dead serious. "I – I don't know anything!"

She made a depressed face, leaning back on the bars. "Ugh, I hate it when people simply don't comply. It's so troublesome."

At that, she took out a small knife from her pocket, twiddling it around her fingers casually as she eyed on him. "…You know, since we've pretty much taken over the central government, it doesn't really matter if I get the information from you or not, your plans had been foiled. It would only serve as an inconvenience to me if you don't speak up now… _So_… You wouldn't mind if I _kill_ you now right?"

"W – Wait!" The officer backed up against the wall when he saw that glistening blade.

"Who is it? Rod Reiss? Kenny?"

"J – Jaron! Jaron Starke is the one who ordered your capture!"

At that disturbing revelation, her twiddling halted, her breathed hitched, and she almost seem to have froze completely as her mind sped up to process the words. Then, she began to laugh, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a crude, sad laugh that came from the despaired.

"Here." She wiped the prickling tears from the sides of her eyes, and placed the bottle of liquor in front of him and moved away. "Drink, I won't take it away."

The parched man hurriedly took the bottle, taking massive gulps. The alcohol burned his throat, but he didn't care – he was too thirsty. Ida stood up when he finished, wiping the dust off her pants.

"Just what… are you trying to do?"

Her eyes were downcast, a sadden glint to them. "…A gamble."

Little did she know, there was another person within the vicinity who was also pondering over the very same question as the prisoner was, only that he never allowed the words to leave his lips. The burning questions that he had, they all died on the tip of his tongue, every single one of them, and he swallowed them back bitterly.

His brows were clashed together in a formidable frown, his rigid back was pressed on the brick wall and his hands clenched into fist so tightly, he could feel his nails digging into his palm.

He had no particular reason to feel betrayed — no right, being more like it. While the thought of Ida hiding something from him made him… annoyed at first, the thought of her being with _plotting _something behind him just made him feel as though he were being betrayed, being stabbed in the back.

He was never one to eavesdrop. He had no qualms in confronting someone straight on or even demanding and threatening someone to get information out of them. But some how, this trait of his did not apply to the redhead. He had to force himself to calm down, to not charge inside and he tried, futilely, to lessen the scowl from his hardened face.

He'd seen her cry, heard her sobs, smelt her salty tears, held, supported, and guided her throughout everything. Though she hadn't known at the time, and she still didn't know at the present time, he had been there, always. He had secretly witnessed and felt her pain — because he knew what it was like to bottle every thing up, he really did, he, too was very similar to her.

But a difference between them was that he had never showed her his more vulnerable side - one capable of feeling, of expressing, because he knew all too well that Ida had always admired him for his strength.

But even so, as her Captain, as her partner, he wanted to share her pain.

If only she would let him help her with the burden.

_It's not my damn problem,_ he reminded himself in a harshly, _she can do whatever the fuck she wants. It doesn't matter to me. She doesn't matter to me. She's not different from any one else. She's just another shitty brat._

He was the strongest, the prized solider, the elite of the elite. The strongest can never fall, not like _this_, not this _far_, not this _deep_. He wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow one woman to disrupt him goals and to crack the shell that he had so painstakingly put around him in the past years. He had responsibilities, to the lives of his squad who followed him, to the fate of mankind, to all those that had died in battle.

He won't be ignorant of that responsibility, he couldn't afford to. Not now, in fact, he never could.

What does it matter to him if she was gone? _Nothing_. Just another subordinate, just another person…

However, saying something was always much, _much_ easier than acting it out.

* * *

Also shout out to **SNKrista** for giving me the suggestion of making Levi watch Ida sleep, haha. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your wonderful suggestions.

**THANK YOU ALL WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITE AND LEFT A REVIEW! You don't know how much it makes my day to read your reviews!**

**Nina:** Thanks for reviewing. Haha, yes I did. I'm so glad that this made your day, and you like this story! Keke, I don't think you're the only perv here *cough*

**faye:** Oh my, maybe? I don't know. HAHA, your comment made me laugh though. Thanks for reviewing.

**kuroshi:** Yay, new reader! I'm glad you like this story, hope I didn't let you wait long. Thank you for leaving a review.

**Guest:** Thank you for reviewing, haha. Twins? Like a boy & girl? LOL, maybe... I don't know yet but thank you so your suggestion!

**SnK:** Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Guest:** That sounds like a great idea, I actually wrote a scene of them going on a 'date' but i didn't get to include it in. HAHA, maybe i'd post it if I have the chance to incorporate it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kate:** Thank you so much for your compliments! I'm happy to hear that my fic made your day. It's good to hear that everyone isn't OOC, thanks for the review!

**Anne:** Thank you for leaving a review, glad you liked it.

**ANON:** Don't think it's worthy of the praise, but thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

**Katie:** Here's the update! :D Hope you enjoy it.

**Nins:** Yes I watch K-dramas, and like you, I love historical ones as well. Yes, they are quite good. If you want, you can make an account or just sign in with your twitter/fb/gmail and PM me and we can discuss about k-dramas! :D Uh yes, she is. Thank you, I'm so glad you like this story!

Just a little note if you're still reading: To all the LEVIDA shippers out there, you're in for a treat in the next chapter. Look out for it.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS VERY MUCH WELCOMED!**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE! :D**


	23. Final Solace (RATED M)

**_A/N: _****WARNING:** This chapter is **RATED M**** to** be safe, for some of the scenes and suggestive themes. It's nothing too graphic, but is not appropriate for very young reviewers. One of the hardest chapter to write, ever - so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update, my birthday in less than a week time so I'm quite busy and October is my final exams month. So... Chapter updates might be slower this month. ): Hope you understand! Also, yay for new coverart!

Shout out to _**xHisahana**_ for being my 300th Reviewer, _**AvaRivaille89**_ for being my 250th Favorite, and _**Suledin**_ for being my 300th follower! Thank you for all your support that you have given HSW so far, I can't tell you how happy and grateful I am! Best pre-birthday present ever! Well, enjoy lovelies!

Also, a big THANK you to the _BEST_ beta readers ever: **AliLaShae, Suledin, Kirani56**! GO AND CHECK OUT THEIR FANFICS! They're awesome people.

And, shoutout to sweet **_NinaCakes_**! HAHA, she's one of my lovely guest reviewers who made an account! Welcome to fanfiction dearie, it's awesome to chat with you!

* * *

**_Humanity's Strongest Woman_** by xDollfie

**Chapter 20 – Final Solace  
**

* * *

Decisions_._

Some are _hard_, some are _easy_, and some can _change_ a life forever. Be it life or death, be it good or bad – decisions are always made. Sometimes it turns out exactly the way it's planned, but sometimes the outcomes just turn out like utter crap and everyone loses everything they've got…

….This has got to be one of the hardest decisions in her life.

It's not hard to decide. What's hard is figuring out what to give up in order to save the important things cared about; what's hard is knowing that activities will be sacrificed in order to get the job done, and what's even harder about that is having to decide alone.

It does not take much strength to _do _something, but it requires a great deal of strength to decide _what to do_.

Ida Starke turned and gazed her empty eyes on the hallway, looking at the empty and soulless place that seemingly reflected how she was feeling.

_Lonely_.

She had long forgotten how it was like to feel this way: _hollow_ and _empty_; not a trace of warmth or light. She realized how blessed she was to have the people that she adored and loved by her side, but she also came to the conclusion that she was stupid. Stupid enough to never treasure these precious moments.

_Fear_.

It was heavy, it was burdensome, it was painful. But she willed it to fade, and locked it up in the depths of her heart. She couldn't make decisions based on fear and the possibility of what might happen.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, vibrating through her thin body from her fingertips that rested on the window sill. The roaring, vicious wind warned her of an impending storm, but she knew that the foreboding weather was nothing compared to the storm raging in her chest.

The room seemed to have grown even darker; the black clouds threateningly pressed against each other, as if fighting to see which one would break first. A loud crack was heard when streaks of lightning flashed and reflected in her solemn green eyes. She could hear the rattling of the branches as the tall trees swayed in the merciless wind.

She found her mind wandering as she stared out of the window to observe the raging weather outside. Torrents of rain and wind thrashed the once serene and bright world outside, showing no mercy to the grand environment around it. Trees were swaying in all directions, threatening to come crashing down while the heavy raindrops collide against its branches.

While she witnessed this chaos wrecking the scenery, Ida found herself drowning in her own world of raining thoughts.

With a loud audible sigh, she peeled her eyes away from the window and walked through the room in silence. Sooner or later, she found herself standing in front of the door to the living room and pushed inside. She trekked further into the darkness.

"Whoa!" Ida jumped, completely startled as she heard something stifling in the darkness. Fumbling around the table blindly for a matchstick, she lit the candle and lifted it up, one hand still on her frightened heart.

She scowled the moment she caught sight of her. "You scared the living crap out of me!"

Mikasa frowned deeply, her gaze empty. "It's not my fault that you didn't see me."

"How can I, when you didn't even light the candle!" Ida retorted back, breathing out hard to calm herself down and settled on the chair opposite of Mikasa. "What's up with you? Can't sleep?"

"You're being particularly noisy tonight," Mikasa commented scathingly, looking away.

"_Tch_. I don't make that much of a fuss whenever you brats generate some noise." Ida pointed out coldly, before her gaze softened, and then, she spoke in a lighter tone, "…Let me guess, you're worried about Eren?"

"That's none of your business." The recruit barked, but that slight hesitation before she spoke told Ida that she had hit something.

"He's fine," She said after watching Mikasa's expression contorted slightly with concern underneath the shadows. "Probably shitting himself by now, but that Titan twerp is alive."

A couple beats of tensed silence surrounded the air, and then, "Of course he is..."

"You seem to really care about Eren, huh?" Ida piped out casually, her nails tapping on the wooden table as she slung another hand listlessly over the frame of the chair. "…What's your relationship with him?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Eren would probably be sad to see you like this," Ida stated simply, averting her eyes. "It's hard to be separated with the ones that we care about."

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly at her words, and she found her fists curling into two tight balls. "…He's family to me."

"Family, _huh_?" Ida sighed audibly, her expression apathetic, but the slight twitch of her upper lip told Mikasa that she was thinking about something solemn.

She found her way back to the recruit's form just in time to see her adjusting the red scarf over her nose to cover up her dejected and pained expression. "…Did Eren give that to you as well?"

Mikasa snapped her eyes up, shocked. "How did you-"

"I'm not as dumb as you think of me as, nor as lazy. I'm pretty observant. You never take off that red scarf even during battle. It's sentimental to you." Ida cut through her sentence sharply. She found her long fingers curling around the candy charm bracelet on her left wrist. "…I know how it feels like to value something precious to you. Especially something that is given to you by someone you _care_ about."

Mikasa's voice turned cold and sardonic once again, but she sounded almost appalled. "I didn't know you could be so sentimental."

Ida snorted a little, puckering her lips. "I guess you don't know me that well then." She gave her a small, sad smile, and it took Mikasa completely by surprise. She didn't even know Ida was capable of smiling. "…I actually admire you, you know."

That revealment caused Mikasa's eyes to widen into saucers. But she listened intently as Ida sighed and continued, "You care about Eren deeply. I can tell. Even back when we were fighting the Female Titan, you even lost your usually calm composure...but as much as you cared about him, when you were told to abandon Eren and Krista in Stohess, you did. You're able to judge a situation and figure it out without letting your feelings sway you. You can put your emotions aside. You're recognized as a first-rate soldier who puts her mission first."

Ida chuckled a little, as if mocking herself. "I don't know what kind of a person you think of me as, but even if I'm a veteran soldier, I have trouble with that…so, I respect you for your ability. It's already known that you're a prodigy and you will evolve into a leading soldier with time and experience. I don't care about what your attachment to Eren is, but don't disappoint the legion by screwing up, got it?"

"…I understand… Thank you," Mikasa finally said after a pregnant pause, not knowing what else to say.

Ida smiled quickly before she reverted back to her usual stoic expression. "Go to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow. You better be well-rested if you want to save that twerp of yours."

With that, she stood up, dug her hands into her pockets, and tossed a wrapped sweet onto the table. Mikasa looked at it in confusion before Ida said, "Keep it. You never know when you're going to need it."

**-x{O}x-**

Jean found himself tossing and turning, counting the nicks in the ceiling as he struggled to fall asleep. But he couldn't.

The _screams_.

The images assaulted him as he laid bundled up in his blankets, another image flashed through his mind and he clenched his sheets with his fist, which still hosted a slight tremor of horror, as if by doing so would bring comfort and make the jarring images go away.

He remembered how it felt like to pull the trigger; to watch as a single slight movement made his target in the distance crack into a phantom haunting scream, tumbling, falling, groaning on the ground in excruciating pain as the blood flowed out of the new wound on their leg.

He wouldn't have to do that anymore would he? He wouldn't have to hurt or even kill fellow humans anymore. Erwin succeeded in subduing the government, there was no more oppression to their rebellion. All they needed to do now was to retrieve back Eren and Historia.

The sounds chanted and the noise of it all was ringing in his ears and he couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up with a start, he looked over and blinked. In front of the window, someone sat there and gazed out of it. His vision slowly focused and he found himself gazing at Armin, curled up in a blanket, sitting in the chair.

"Why the hell aren't you sleeping?" Jean grumbled. "Go to bed."

Armin twitched at that low grumble, snapping out of his thoughts. "S – Sorry! Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't."

The blonde observed his classmate carefully, noticing how a thin layer of sweat glistened on his forehead. "You're having trouble sleeping as well?"

"No." Jean stated rigidly, but that statement sounded half-hearted.

Armin bit his lips, knowing well that Jean was lying. Silence enveloped them in the darkness, before he broke it once again, "Hey, Jean…Is it going to get harder?"

"What is?"

"Thinking and worrying of what's going to happen tomorrow, who is going to die, killing people, hurting people, Titans killing humans…devouring and spitting out our comrades..." The blonde's finger trembled a little, but he willed it to stop by clutching onto his blanket. "Can it get any harder than this?"

"I don't know." Jean replied hastily, frowning. He too, did not have the answers that Armin desired, as much as he wanted to know for himself. "…Maybe. Who knows? We have to prepare ourselves."

Armin casted his weary gaze out the window. "I always thought that one day mankind ought to leave the walls. I've read so many things about the outside world from an illegal book my grandfather had stashed away…Fire water, land made of ice, fields of sands, and a vast salt-water world called the ocean…But they called me a heretic, bullied me and beat me. Eren and Mikasa were always there to rescue me…"

Jean snorted a little. "So it's not just the suicidal bastard who wanted to go outside the walls, huh?"

"…I guess not…" Armin murmured. "To be honest, I never understood why people resented us for wanting to explore the world outside, and neither did I understand why it was a taboo. I hated them for thinking I'm a heretic and called them crazy for thinking that the walls were going to protect them forever…But although my words came true and the wall really did fall…maybe they were right after all..."

"What?" Jean said in confusion.

Armin looked up, his features clouded in a dark veil. "What if there is no land of ice, fields of sands, and all the other wonderful things we heard about the world outside the walls? What if the freedom that we are fighting so hard for was impossible from the very start…? If Titans were meant to always be the dominant species…if nothing more than agony, grief and death awaits us beyond the Walls…then what are we fighting for in the first place? Aren't we risking our lives for just a mere hypothesis of the world outside which we know so vaguely about? Wouldn't it be better to stay within the Walls?"

"I don't know…" Jean muttered after a brief pause. "I never really cared about humanity's freedom, nor was I that passionate about killing Titans like Eren was…but, for now this is the route that we have chosen. Isn't it a little too late to turn back?"

"Do you regret choosing this route?" Armin inquired in a small voice.

Jean contemplated over it for a moment, and the painful image of Marco's corpse struck him. Marco, his only true friend. Sweet kind-hearted Marco did not deserve that horrifying ghastly death. "No, I don't. Why? Do _you_?"

"…Maybe. I don't know either. Eren is kidnapped and we don't even know if he's alive or not, our comrades are dying, and we're always in constant danger…" Armin admitted meekly. "It gets tiring sometimes…it's tiring to try and believe when everything around you seems so hopeless…"

Jean bit his lips. "That's the only thing we can do right now…_believe_."

"Believe…huh?"

"We are _weak_, _humans_, capable of _little_." Jean carried on, "The only thing we can do is continue on believing and hoping. Fighting until we breathe our final breath, praying that Humanity's shitty situation would get better... So don't bother wasting time on pondering about shit like this and just continue on what you are doing."

"Even if it's what we are hoping and believing in is a hopeless cause?"

Jean's eyes hollowed as he dejected his gaze away. "...Yeah."

The sounds of footsteps shuffling from the door filtered through the closed door and soon enough, the door swung open abruptly, causing Jean and Armin to jump at the noise. "Oi, you're still not sleeping?"

Armin quickly got on his feet and headed towards his bed, pulling the tucked in covers and slipping inside. "We are going to, sir."

Levi narrowed his hard gray eyes, leaning against the doorframe, "We're leaving early tomorrow. Stop making so much noise."

"_Ah_, it's always so hard to work with you. You're so uptight." A female voice suddenly entered the vicinity, and Ida popped up from behind Levi. She smiled snidely when she saw his scowl, and moved her attention to Jean and Armin, "Hey, the moody brat is brooding over Eren."

"Mikasa?" Armin and Jean echoed in unison.

"Yeah." Ida nodded, and folded her arms. She gestured to the direction of the hallway with her head and said, "Go and accompany her before she scares the life out of someone by staying in the dining room in complete darkness like a ghost."

"_Tch_." Levi scoffed when he heard that, moving away from the door.

Ida raised a brow when she saw this, taking note of how much grumpier he seemed. "Hey, Levi-"

Her words were cut off when Levi brushed past her, knocking into her shoulder. Stumbling, she blinked in shock, watching him storm down the hallway. Ida observed how his silhouette looked immensely annoyed and angry, almost as if he had a dark and murderous aura clinging onto him.

What happened to him?

"Did you guys…do something wrong?" Ida finally snapped out of her stunned daze, addressing the boys in the room.

Armin and Jean looked at each other in perplexity. "No, I don't think so." The blonde responded.

_How odd…_ Ida thought to herself, _perhaps he is just too stressed out…?_

Clicking her tongue, she decided to just drop the matter for now. Though it concerned her a tad bit, Ida shrugged and passed it off as one of Levi's mood swings. "I understand. If you are worried about her, Mikasa is in the dining room."

Almost instantly, Jean hopped off of his bed, followed shortly by Armin. "Thank you."

**-x{O}x-**

**_6 Hours Ago._**

Erwin held onto his Survey Corps tan jacket, feeling immense pride for bearing the Wings of Freedom logo on his back and shoulder. As two Military Police soldiers escorted him through the hallway, he found his mind wandering towards his daughter and her squad.

Arriving at a large, majestic oak door within the Central Government headquarters, he knocked on the door before twisting the doorknob and stalking in. Pixis was already there, along with Nile and the Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley, who was seated behind the grand office table, his fingers interlocked as he waited for the meeting to start.

"Erwin, you're here." Pixis said from the cushioned chair, crossing his arms casually.

"Pixis. Nile." He greeted with acknowledgment and went forward to Darius, saluting him out of great respect and reverence. "Commander Zackley."

The elder male nodded, gesturing to the vacant seat beside Pixis. "Take a seat, Erwin."

"Have you had any luck?" Erwin inquired tentatively, seating himself.

"I'm afraid not," Pixis sighed loudly, a tad bit dejected at their lack of progress. "A stubborn bunch, I'd say. However, I understand if a couple refuse to talk, but it appears that they truly do not have any other further information other than the ones given."

"So, only the principal players hold the crucial information." Erwin murmured speculatively. "They're being extremely careful, for them to go to such lengths."

"Not only that, but it appears that we haven't fully suppressed the Central Military Police." Zackley adjusted the frames of his glasses on his nose uncomfortably. "A majority of them seemed to have been reassigned somewhere."

Clenching his jaw, Erwin simply stared into the adjacent window, watching as clouds floated away in the afternoon air, being carried with the breeze. He inhaled patiently. "This would be troublesome, though there hasn't been any suppression from the civilians on our rebellion, this could still end up in a civil war."

Nile, who had gotten all the crucial information from Zackley, piped out. "What bothers me is how confident they are – to go as far as to block refugees from entering Wall Sina when they heard Wall Rose had been breached…They would rather kill off half of humanity than to give up their assets, and on top of that, they did not consider the sentiment of the civilians. Surely they would put themselves in a bad image to the people of Wall Sina if they were to refuse to accept the refugees?"

"Ah…yes, about that." Zackley tapped his finger on the wooden table, contemplating of it. "Up until now, the captured nobles still won't tell us what their trump card is."

Erwin looked at Pixis, who nodded in a gesture. "…It's Eren."

"What?" Nile blinked, appalled.

Zackley stared at the blonde, his gaze demanding for an explanation. "Erwin, what do you mean by that?"

"It's just a theory, but one thing is clear – those who had came from beyond the Walls, the first settlers of a hundred years ago. Why is it that they have no knowledge of life beyond the Walls? No knowledge of how Titans came to be, nor how the Walls were made?"

"Not only that – the government only desperately wanted to get their hands on it after they heard Eren had this miraculous 'voice' ability to control Titans," Pixis added on with a slight hint of displeasure.

Erwin continued with a frown, "What I'm trying to say is, these people, our ancestors, they had their memories altered, somehow."

The supreme commander nodded his head as he processed Erwin's words. "It's certainly a plausible explanation for why no one has knowledge on Titans, however, how does this link to Eren?

"During the breach of Wall Rose, it's been discovered that Titans were formerly humans. The Titans that appeared were the members of the Ragako Village in the south of Wall Rose..." Erwin clenched his fist. "…Since we have confirmation that Titans are biologically related to humans, what if Eren's 'voice' affected us humans as well?"

Nile and Zackley's eyes widened to the size of plates, shock gracing their features. Zackley was the first to recover from the appalling news, and he said, "If this is true…this would be their trump card since Eren is in their hands now. But the boy wouldn't be willing to alter the civilians memories for them, would he?"

"That's the problem." Erwin fished into his front pocket, extracting out a letter that Hanji had handed him long before he was captured. He placed it on the table, sliding it towards Zackley. "This is the conversation that Eren had overheard when he was captured by The Colossal Titan and Armored Titan, Reiner and Bertholdt. Ymir, a former Survey Corps member and one of the titan shifters, ate one of their childhood friends."

Zackley reached out and opened the letter, scanning through the contents as Erwin continued. "She had obtained the power to transform back into a human, or more accurately, she attained the power to control the titan transformation ability from the childhood friend of theirs that she devoured. If that ability can be taken from a devoured opponent, then maybe the same goes for the power of Eren's 'voice'."

"…If that's the case, we need to obtain Eren back as soon as possible. The revolution is still at a standstill if we don't find them quickly." Zackley sat up straighter, passing the letter towards Nile to read.

"I already have a team assigned for that," Erwin replied. "Lance Corporal Levi and his squad are probably searching for them right now."

"Hah, it seems that you're always prepared for everything, Erwin." Nile said lightly.

"However…" Pixis started out in an exaggerated slowness. "Even if we obtain Eren back, there's a chance that we wouldn't be able to obtain their technology and knowledge, the power to build walls with Titans, to alter the human memory…these serve as humanity's trump card. We need to inherit everything, otherwise we will still be gambling with the fate of mankind and we can not allow it be lost with this revolution."

Zackley pursed his cracked lips, straightening himself. "…Erwin?" He echoed dubiously when he saw how lost the blonde looked. Erwin Smith never looked lost. The man had great intuition and is greatly capable of discerning information quickly, so it surprised Zackley when he saw how distracted he looked.

"There's no guarantee…but, I have a plan for that." His hand furrowed over his trousers, gripping onto the material. He looked away, his striking blue eyes flashing with some form of somber and deep remorse. "Though I can't say I'm fond of the methods."

**-x{O}x-**

_Breathe_.

She didn't know how many times she repeatedly reminded herself to do that, nor how many times she had chanted that word in her head like a prayer; so much to the point it had a calming effect on her now. Ida brushed through her long, blazing red hair in pure silence, staring at herself in the mirror on her bedroom wall.

Inhaling deeply, she placed the brush on the counter and found herself staring at her open window. The cool crisp night air was refreshing, almost unclogging her difficulty in breathing. Drawn to the brief comfort, she walked towards the window and she tilted her head upwards to gaze at the sky.

It was late.

The full moon glistening on the dark blue sky, a somber theater with shimmering stars, an endless black sky that seemed to spread out to infinity.

_Quietness_, peace, all forms life; nothing but her and her endless thoughts.

At that time, she was consumed by a single insecurity. _Loneliness_. In the past, Ida had never feared being alone – she had gotten used to it to because of the solidarity lifestyle, but now, it was different, she could feel it with every heavy step she took, the acidic dread in her stomach and her reluctant sluggish movements.

Was it really alright for her to be here? Why is she even here? Was she going to allow her selfish emotions get the better of her?

The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on, a light breeze rustled the leaves. As Ida looked up at the tree branches, it was easy to believe that the darkness was endless, that it went on forever.

She wanted this to go on _forever_…

With a determined sharp turn of her heel, she forced herself to get dressed in the blanket of darkness. Her hands found her way to her hooded cloak, and she fastened it around her neck in a chokehold. A loose thread from the cloak got caught up in her charms, and she carefully detangled it.

_Levi_…

How would he react if he knew? Would he be disappointed? Would he be worried? Would he come looking for her? She doubted it – he was always so strong, so irrevocably perfect in her eyes, there was no way Levi would even bother to do that. There's a limit to how much one can care about. Levi had no time, nor the heart to spare; it was all consumed and dedicated to humanity.

His fantastic skills with the gears and amazing initiative – Levi was no doubt a great leader, putting aside his unsettling personality and height, she honestly could not see any flaws in that man. It was either he was great at concealing it up, or he was the definition of flawless, but to Ida it was the latter.

He was Humanity's _Strongest_, and she will always rank below him. But unlike in the past, Ida knew that there was no way she could ever surpass him. She was naïve, cocky and arrogant back then to even dream of it. After everything she had been through, she had grown to understand she never could, Levi was always so _strong_.

How much she admired him, how much she secretly wanted to be like him – if only he _knew_.

Ida Starke bit her lower lip and debated whether or not to do what her heart was telling her to do. It was so nearby, barely a minute away. With a loud, sad sigh, she decided it wouldn't hurt, _one last time._ She had grown to care for him, and she deserved at least that much, to _store_ and _cherish_ in her memory bank.

She wanted to see him so badly… More than anything, she wanted to see him now. But…_why_? This thought puzzled her. Why did she ache so badly to catch a glimpse of him? Why was she that desperate? She honestly couldn't say as to why.

And a sudden thought struck Ida, quickly for her slow brain.

Was it because she _loved_ him?

It seemed quite plausible, but, the realization left her feeling less satisfied and a little hollower. Because she knew that no matter how much she loved him, he would never love her back the same way. It hurt, _badly_. So much that she wanted to tear up.

But she still wanted to see him.

Careful not to make any noises, she stalked her way across the hallway, passing by Hanji's and the boys' room, the loud snores echoing into the narrow hallway. Despite the lack of light, she found it eventually, Levi's room.

She creaked open the door as quietly as she possibly could, and her heart stilled when she saw that he was fast asleep. _Thank the gods, _she thought with a sigh of relief. With every step she took further into the room, her heart sank, further, further, and further, until it finally reached rock bottom.

Through the soft moonlight from the open window, she simply watched him sleep in content, but her fingers tingled. She wanted to touch him. It took every ounce of self-control in her to hold back her hand for fear of startling him awake. Though Levi was known to have insomnia and there was no doubt he was exhausted, she wasn't going to take any chances.

Looking into his closed ambiguous eyes, eyes that rarely revealed any true human emotions, she gave the slumbering Corporal a sad smile.

Ida didn't realize how nervous she was until she opened her mouth to speak, only to find them as dried as a barren desert. She closed her mouth and opted for smiling sadly at his calm appearance, realizing how much younger he looked when his face was calm.

The dark expression that harbored so much resentment, rage, and burdens – it was all gone now.

_If we were born into a different world, you might have been a different man, and maybe I'd be a different person as well. If we were born into a different world…then perhaps, things could've been different between us…_

"…Sorry…"

She whispered hoarsely, and holding back on the prickling tears in her eyes, she quickly made a fast exit before she lost control of herself. Her hand was on the doorknob, ready to open, when a hard voice spoke behind her, causing her blood in her veins to turn into frozen slush.

"Is that any way to apologize to someone?"

Ida gasped loudly and turned around, backing up against the door in pure horror as the sleeping, or so she thought, Corporal sat up from his bed, stabbing her with a hard steel-edged glare laced with the most vicious venom.

"Where the hell are you going?" He wasted no time in asking, displeasure clearly injected into his tone.

The horrified girl braced herself, bravely putting up a composed front. "I was just going back to my room." She lied hastily, but her gaze was downcast.

"Do not let me repeat myself again, Ida." Levi spoke so coldly that Ida was frozen along with it. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

He'd felt anger that he hadn't even known he was capable of possessing. Anger so strong, it morphed into white-hot, blind rage that would have put Ida's infamous sugar-rushed wrath to shame. Looking back on it now, he still wasn't sure about what exactly had transpired during his moment of aggression — one second ago he'd been pretending to be asleep as Ida came in, next second, he was up on his feet, angrily walking towards her.

This probably should have worried Ida, things just tended to happen when he was angry, this _angry_, there really was no getting around that fact. But despite her legs turning to jelly in fear, she lifted her head high and pretended nothing was wrong.

"What's your problem?" Anger sparking, the female fixed her gaze at him with a vicious glower. "Look, I'm sorry I woke you up alright? Calm the hell down and go back to sleep. If you're going to be establishing dominance and set hierarchy, then excuse me, the animal kingdom does not interest me."

Levi's cold eyes narrowed unsurreptitiously in the ever challenging manner, and he twisted his lip into a formidable scowl that made his disdain for her answer clear enough. "How long do you think you can lie to me?"

Comprehension flooded Ida faster than she could have blinked.

He _knew_.

Her stomach hollowed out, cramping and pulling at the thought. She couldn't help herself — she lost control of the composure she had and fell into panic. "W – what?" She stuttered, trying to edge away from him.

Ida gulped, it didn't really matter how he knew. He knew, and he was angry. Livid, even. She had never seen him so mad before. Ida watched him in silence, her chest constricting painfully as she waited for him to talk.

"So it's true then?" Levi's eyes hollowed and he cornered her, grabbing onto her wrist. "…What kind stupid of things are you planning?!"

Ida did not appreciate his attempts to stop her, and at this point rage and panic had already blinded her. "Let me go!"

Unfortunately for her, Levi was the stronger force. Ida hissed in irritation, overpowered by his rigid hold. Levi considered her briefly for a moment and recognition struck him hard. "_Erwin_…Does Erwin know about this…?"

She grew silent in intense guilt, biting her lips as she breathed out heavily, her nostrils flaring. She didn't want to see him now, she didn't know if she could still leave if she did.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you're not fucking leaving."

At that, she snapped her incredulous gaze to him. "Who the hell do you think you're trying to tell me what to do! I'm leaving, there's something that I need to do-"

"Shut the hell up and just fucking listen!"

Startled by his outburst, she backed away and gasped in pain when her back hit the concrete wall. Rubbing on her throbbing wrist where he gripped her, Ida shot a hateful glare at the man in front of her, but she was silent, mute in shock and fear.

"Just…shut the fuck up." Levi growled at her menacingly once again, but his voice softer now when he saw how frightened she looked. He sounded so strained, as if he had been screaming for the past hour.

Suddenly, he slammed his hands beside her on the concrete wall, blocking Ida's escape path. She stood stunned for a moment, dismayed at the amount of anger presented on his face. He was almost trembling in anger at this point.

_Why…Why was he so angry?_

She released her long breath that she didn't even know she was holding in.

When she finally relaxed, she saw it…

Underneath that intimidating contorted rage flashed on his features, she saw something else…

Ida had always been able to see his rare little flickers of emotion, if she could dare say so herself. There was something else to Levi's aggressive action and rage as he stared at her, some sort of pain underneath the coldness of his eyes, Ida had realized.

She could only look back at him with unimaginable guilt.

…Levi was _hurt_. He was _concerned_ about her. He _cared_ about her. He was _worried_ about her.

Even though it was tearing Ida apart to look at him, she was feeling more pain than her exterior appearance was allowing her to show. Her pain was not subsiding, only escalating. With shaking hands, she pressed a hand against his heart and pushed him away gently. But the damage had been done. The memory of his disappointed, angry and concerned face was the sole reason her heart was beating the way it was – far beyond a physical reason.

"I'm…sorry…" She managed out in a whisper, her gaze downcast.

Ida craved for the ability to dive into his mind now, she wanted to know what he was thinking. His face was indescribable, but with her hand over his chest, she could feel that his heartbeat had escalated. Whether it's from anger or something else, she didn't know.

Warm, salty tears stung her eyes and she took in loud gulps of oxygen, her hands were almost shivering at this point.

She never wanted this, she always wanted to be by his side, but she didn't have a choice.

The thought of leaving him was excruciating, it was so painful that she could barely breath. "I'm sorry…" She murmured once again. Her hand clutched onto his shirt tightly, and she gingerly moved forward, resting her forehead on his. "I'm…sorry…"

_One_ second, _ten _seconds, _one_ minute – Levi didn't know how long time had passed as she just stood there, face barely inches away from him. Cautiously, he moved his hand and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. He didn't notice her water-filled eyes look up at him.

Though he didn't exactly knew what she was apologizing about, it pained him to see her this way, so torn, so fragile, so vulnerable, so afraid…it made every ounce of protective instinct in him flare up in a heart-throbbing reaction.

How much he adored her, how much he cared for her, how much he didn't want her to go – he channeled all of his newfound emotions into a haunting glare, as if it would transmit his message, and he remained silent.

All of those times when he'd felt angry for no reason at all, when he'd wanted to punch a hole through someone's face, when he'd felt so concerned he could hardly compose himself…All of those times he wanted to see her…

Was it okay to _fall_, just once? To forget about everything...to ignore everything and just focus on what he was feeling?

Moving his lips up to the top of her forehead, he _kissed_ her gently.

She stiffened when she felt his lips on her forehead, and her whole world stopped at that very moment.

Ida broke away from him gently, wary that he was watching her body language to decipher what her eventual decision would be._ Don't go,_ his haunting, dark cold eyes were saying. _Stay_.

Eyes locked, heart stopped, breathing hitched, and before Ida could help it, his hands ran through her hair – sending physical chills down her spine. His caress was so sensual that Ida felt the tingle travel all the way down to her toes. For a moment, she couldn't even remember what they were talking about as he tilted her head up with a finger under her chin.

Had he always been this gentle?

A breath escaped her lips just before Levi's lips landed on hers effortlessly. Without warning, Levi kissed her, closing the little space between them and pressing his hard, muscular body against her.

Shock of the greatest kind paralyzed her.

The only thing that brought her back to reality was the stinging agonizing reaction at the back of her mind that reminded her of her resolve. _No_, she can't do this. Finding the strength, she moved her hands towards his chest and tried to push him away. "W – what-"

Levi made an irritated noise and grabbed her hands, pinning them to the wall, never once breaking the heart-stopping aggresive kiss. Ida felt her whole body shiver as she resisted, almost half-heartedly. "L – let me-" Her words died at the back of throat and traveled painfully down her windpipe when Levi took the opportunity of her parted mouth to thrust his tongue in to explore her mouth.

As he kissed her passionately, Ida felt her resolve to escape wavering, dangerously _dissipating_. The tension in her wrist was relaxing and her paused heart started throbbing violently. Slowly, she relaxed her tensed shoulders and closed her eyes, receiving and accepting the kiss openly as they gave in to every ounce of desire burning inside of them.

What was _she_ doing?

She had grown up now, she wanted to be responsible, and she wanted to be of _use_ to mankind. She wanted to be a great soldier like her Captain…

_But_…how long has she wanted this? To be held like this by him?

Where was _this_ heading to?

The surge of emotions building up between them was overpowering. She felt every bit of energy being sucked out of her with every passing second. She could feel the guilt and rage inside of her disappearing, only to be replaced by passion and lust.

Like a phenomenon, her body knew how to respond to satisfy her craving. When she felt Levi's grip on her wrist relaxing, she moved her arms and reached for his nape, pulling him closer as they kissed hungrily out of irresistible need.

Ida buried her lips onto his fiercely, needful and greedy. She could feel his lips etching into a dangerous smile when she responded to his advances as if to mock her, knowing well that her resolve to escape was fading rapidly. Then, he stopped and pulled away, as if to compose himself.

He tilted his head away from her, and Ida almost let out a whimper at that. Levi breathed out heavily as he stared at her, completely breathless from the kiss, his eyes dark and cold. She held her breath. Ida knew what he was hesitant about.

They shouldn't be doing this…there's just too much at stake. They were Captain and subordinate, weren't they?

Attachment, feelings, love – things like this were out of reach for people like them.

She didn't want to lose this insanity yet, and neither did he. So they buried their rational thoughts deep underground, blocking out the noises from her sound mind.

Just for _once_…Maybe...

Boldly, she grabbed onto his shirt before he could move away any further and forcefully pushed him towards the wall behind her with a loud thump, exchanging their previous position. Narrowing her emerald eyes down, she leaned in, giving her his answer to his unsaid question. She didn't know what overcame her as she plunged her lips greedily onto his, her cheeks flushing red when she heard him groan and bite onto her lower lip, tugging it playfully. Ida kissed him fervently, not caring about the havoc wreaking the world around them, or even if Titans had breached the Walls that very moment.

Like Levi, she just didn't care anymore. All her worries and the rational part of her brain were long gone, obliterated, pulverized to dust. They weren't Humanity's Strongest Team, and neither were they leading soldiers in amidst of war.

They were nothing more than a simple man and woman. _Humans_. A simple human.

It didn't matter where they were, nor what troubles they had. The world around her was dead silent as she felt Levi's hands on her hips. All her senses seemed to malfunction, seemingly concentrating only on him.

As long as she was with him, nothing else matters.

There was no denying it now, Ida knew – she _loved_ him. She was _attached_ to him.

Attachment brought back so many hurtful memories. To her, attachment was loss, attachment was agony, and attachment was grief.

Levi gave attachment a new meaning to her. To her, attachment is love – warmth, passion, and Levi Ackerman.

Warm, calloused hands snaked under her cloak and roamed deliciously over her skin, rubbing, soothing, completely lustful. She could feel his fingers trace the outlines of her muscles delicately; starting at her collarbone, trailing over her chest, down her ribcage, finding the dip in her hipbones and daring to go even further, touching what hardly any man had never been allowed.

_I… was once a careless, arrogant, and irresponsible child… _Ida thought as she bit back a pleasurable moan, digging her nails into his back. Her nails scraped through his shirt and plunged into his skin.

She felt his hands snake underneath her thighs, and her legs, as though it had a mind of its own. It roped itself around his thick muscular waist, pulling her lower body even as he lifted her up. Levi roughly carried her on the nearby table, dropping her with a loud thump.

Papers, candles, they didn't care as the items dropped to the ground from the table one by one, landing with loud clangs. Even the clean freak Levi didn't even blink an eye at the mess. Instead he was more focused on the damn fabric blocking him from experiencing more, from feeling more of her.

Hissing in annoyance, he grabbed her cloak by the hem and roughly pulled it away. Ripping sounds echoed.

_But I had changed…because of you – because I secretly strive to be like you, because I secretly admired you from far, because I respected you, because honestly, I've always been attached to you…_

Cracked, but incredibly warm, lips compressed over the skin of her neck at the base before dragging up to the lobe of her ears. Those same lips nipped at her nape, nuzzling the soft, creamy skin, and then traveled back downwards, heading for the collarbone.

_Because I wanted to be perfect for you. Because I wanted to be someone you can be proud of to call your partner. Because I wanted to shine with you so that I can be by your side and because of all that, I changed._

_I wanted to be brave like you._

Ida gasped when she felt him nip on her collarbone playfully, and she giggled childishly at the slight stinging but completely pleasurable pain. Her chuckles soon turned into soft moans as his lips trailed down even further. She tilted her head back in delight as she felt him pull on her hair aggressively to gain further excess. His actions were rough, violent, but she loved every bit of it.

It was like he was trying to drive her crazy.

_But…maybe just for one more time. It's okay for me to be like my past again – impetuous, selfish, honest towards my lust, and careless of the aftermath._

Pushing forward, she captured his lips once again. Surprised, it took him a moment to realize what had happened. But when he recovered, he softened his grip on her wrists, and eventually his hands slipped down to her waist and he groaned lowly. Hungrily, the two kissed – pushing each other's flesh to another level of heat. He reached around her, and her hands instantly clung onto his neck.

She inhaled his warm scent as he pushed her roughly onto the soft bed. In heat, the two arched so that their lips were dead on one another – _writhing_ and _faceted_. Kissing and taking in each other's scents as if they couldn't get enough of each other, she allowed him to get on top of her, enveloping his masculine frame over her fragile female one.

Ripping off his shirt, allowing the buttons to bounce everywhere, she dragged her hands over his ripped chest, feeling the hard chiseled muscles budge out with every slow seductive trail of her fingers.

There were no words between them, just pleasurable moans and intoxicating groans, yet it was comfortable. In fact, it had always been like this between them – they were comfortable and contented in the silence. They were all right with unspoken questions or words, because they understood that it was their actions that showed their true feelings - their innermost emotions that no one had ever seen on them before.

It had always been like this, they were always a different person when they were together.

Back to the days where they would sit at the same table, drinking tea in silence…When they battled together; not using a word to predict each other movements, slashing, spinning, zipping through mid air all while looking out for each other.

Levi's rough, calloused hands from wielding blades for the past years were roaming all over her body, tugging open the blouse she was wearing with ease. His hands continued to roam all over her naked, defined stomach as they came up to her bra…

_You're always saying nothing, keeping silent, just silently watching and observing…But even if it's like that…you still didn't think of giving up on me, did you?_

With their lips permanently dancing, greedy and lustful, she reached down for his zipper while his hands danced against her naked thighs…

_He…never has any sweet words for me…_

Ida moaned as his lips trailed down to her neck, suctioning and giving attention to every living cell; she grabbed a fistful of his hair as he straddled his weight on top of her. She gasped, her own fingers pulling roughly on him as her fingernails clawed into his back, almost drawing blood as he was so busy ravishing her body. A low growl rumbled from her partner, vibrating through her neck and down her spine in a way that made her entire body shiver in delight.

_He uses force, aggression, and anger…to make me understand what he's thinking…_

She tugged on his hair when he felt him sinking his teeth on her lower lip.

_I get the message, Levi. This time, I really got your message…and…I love you, too._

As a lone diamond tear escaped her lower lashes, deep inside, Ida Starke knew the moon and stars stood as witnesses to the true feelings flooding from her heart as she shared the night with Levi Ackerman.

It wouldn't hurt, just one last final solace...

**-x{O}x-**

**2 Weeks Ago.**

"No, Ida. That's final!" Erwin was never one to lose his cool, but this time, he was outraged.

His daughter was the exact opposite of him, she was composed as ever despite the insane words that had just flowed past her lips just seconds ago. Erwin plastered on his best stern-faced look, there's no way he was going to cave in to the petite girl, he reasoned with himself. But he seriously doubted he could scare her even if he tried — and the heavens knew how determined that girl could be once she'd set her mind to something.

"What kind of shitty, disgraceful behavior is this? I'm your subordinate, Erwin. We have no biological relationship in this field of work." Ida tried to reason again and a battle of wills clashed between the two, sparking an odd and awkward atmosphere for Nifa by the side. "You're the commander of the Survey Corps, and I'm your scout. Do not put your personal emotions into making your decisions."

_When_?

Why didn't Erwin see this coming – how much Ida had changed throughout this past year. It wasn't like he found it odd, many scouts had changed in their own ways when they enlisted into the Scouting Legion. The terrors of Titans and the constant death of comrades were enough to change anyone.

Long ago, Erwin wanted Ida to be more responsible, to step up as the leading soldier that she was and to be in quite frank terms, to stop being a spoiled brat. He wanted to raise her up to be a formidable soldier like the prized Lance Corporal Levi – so that she could survive. He knew that she had the potential, the skills and the will to become like him. Ida could be a great leader.

But he never expected her to change this much.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Erwin tried again, his tone a mixture of incredulous disbelief and the purest form of horror. "There's no saying that this plan would succeed anyway. It's too risky."

Ida scowled when she didn't get through to him. "You told me to gamble."

"Not like this!" Erwin argued back.

"It doesn't matter, I don't need your shitty approval to do that." She bit back fiercely, her green eyes cold and hollow. "How many scouts have you sacrificed to the Titans? How many have you sent to their deaths, Erwin? What's it all for? It's for humanity's sake!"

Nifa bit her lips, unsure if she should say something, but she did. "But there's no need to sacrifice yourself like that, you're a valuable asset to humanity."

She directed her anger to Nifa. "Humankind can't gain shit without giving something else. I'm sure you know this by now. In order to gain something, we have to lose something," She moved her acidic, stinging steel-edged glare back to the blonde commander. "…You, out of all people should understand that. Use me as your pawn this time, I'm no different from all your previous ones."

Erwin contemplated over it, his teeth gritted in disdain. Ida had won this round, there was nothing else he could do – what else could he say without contradicting himself? Did he have the right to even stop her in the first place? No.

All his life, he had dedicated himself to humanity.

Focused and driven by only one single goal, he wasn't afraid to send scouts to their deaths. How many comrades had he sent to be Titan food? How many innocent people has he killed for humanity? Though Erwin harbored a strong compassion for his subordinates, there was no saying that he wouldn't send many more to their deaths if it meant saving humanity.

He supposed it was his punishment for now. Karma had finally caught up to him. It was his turn to suffer now, to feel the grief and agony of all those families that had lost their loved ones because of his selfish driven actions.

Her face was apathetic as she continued, "I only ask for one thing. No one should know about this, not even Levi."

Erwin's throat grew unbelievably dry, "…Do you love him?"

Silence. No words were exchanged then, only tense silence. It could have been seconds, or perhaps a long few minutes, but suddenly, the redhead let out a loud scoff. "Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all too troublesome. Love, friendship and attachment...it brings nothing but trouble, it's a hindrance and a distraction."

The carriage came into a standstill, and Ida moved her gaze towards the window, looking at the bustling world of the royal capital outside.

The streets were full of vigor and everyone wore bright colors, expensive clothing and jewelry. She watched as a passing family laughed merrily, in the complete pink of health and it made her sick.

It was so unfair…Why couldn't she be like that? Why couldn't she be at peace as well? Why couldn't she live in a small cottage somewhere far with her loved one, have kids, turn old and gray together? A life of tranquil bliss…

Why did the soldiers have to suffer everything while they laugh merrily over fine wine and food? Why did the people who had sacrificed the most for humanity, have nothing more to await them in the future than the jaws of Titans?

"When the time comes and I have to leave, I have to cut myself off from everything. Love, attachment, and friendship. It's so bothersome and it's a hassle. It's really nothing more but a saddening process..."

"All soldiers shouldn't have these _unnecessary_ feelings, don't you think?"

**-x{O}x-**

She was wide awake.

The time was in the extreme wee hours of morning. Two hours from now, the sun would have risen.

Forcefully, she tugged open her heavy lids…and found herself staring at an Adam's apple. She became conscious of the warm body closely meshed behind her. One of Levi's legs was carelessly thrown over hers, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Visions of the night before flashed in her mind, and she blushed at her promiscuity. But she felt no shame for she had no regret about what had happened between them.

One _touch_. Two _touches_. One _kiss_. Two _kisses_.

Now, they were in their aftermath, and Levi was fast asleep by now. Reaching out, Ida caressed his slumbering face, loving how very vulnerable he looked beside her. Who knew that he had this side to him? A side that is so loving, so gentle, and so peaceful. There was no frown, just pure bliss and content as he slept.

Ida was right in her suspicion, Levi was really an ardent lover, holding nothing back.

Her warm body heat made her want to fall asleep more than anything and Ida liked the feel of his body next to his. Although sweaty and sticky, it was comfortable and warm. She snuggled closer towards him, burying her face into the cuffs of his neck. The scent of his hair and body was so intoxicating to her. Ida leaned in and closed her eyes, she kissed his chest, right above his beating heart.

Slowly and painstakingly, she kissed him.

Here was a man who had been through it all.

Here was a man that hardly showed any emotions, keeping everything bottled to himself despite the heavy burdens.

Here was Humanity's Strongest, and how deeply he had fallen from his pedestal.

And beside him, laid her, the happiest woman on earth…

She remembered how he held her with his strong arms, how much he painstakingly kissed her as if she was some sort of exotic meal that he wanted to devour completely – hungrily and needy. She recalled how his calloused hands ravaged her roughly as if to tell her how he was feeling, leaving every cell along his trail tingling with excitement, how he kissed every scar that she had obtained over her years of battle, how she pulled onto his hair with every lustful moan, how he bit onto her lips to draw blood and played with her tongue.

How much she loved him - even down to the every flaw in him, to his scars on his body to the little frown lines under his eyes. Ida blushed when she saw the teeth marks on his shoulder, remembering how she had to bite him to restrain back a scream and she was sure that her nails was marked at his back.

Had it only been just hours ago? The memory felt hazy like an illusion, too far away and too perfect for it to have been real.

...But all good things must come to an end.

"…I'm sorry, Levi. But you should know that I was never one listen to orders…"

Carefully, she moved out of the bed, taking extreme precaution to not make any sudden movements. It had been days since the squad had a good rest, and Levi was no doubt exhausted, especially after what happened just hours ago.

She knew that she had to move fast. Allowing her long, scarlet hair to fall simultaneously on her naked shoulders, she started to roam around the dark room looking for what she needed…

Along with her clothes and shoes, she started to get dressed in the dark.

Her cloak was unsalvageable though and she sighed at that. Once done, she clicked open the doors and stared longingly at the sleeping man on the bed once more, before forcing herself to pull away as her chest constricted painfully.

_You've got two strong legs. Keep moving forward and don't look back._

Heading back to her room, she rummaged through her belongings for another cloak and took the silver box containing her 3D maneuver gears and quickly strapped the leather straps around her body.

_Faster_, she needed to go faster. Time was the essence now.

Taking the bag that she previously packed earlier, she opened the window, knowing well that there was a chance that someone was awake – she couldn't afford to be seen, not now. Jumping, she landed easily on the ground and the soil around her feet felt muddy, almost as if it had been raining.

In a hurry, she made her way around the house and towards the stables.

She spotted her white mare at the very corner, and she gingerly touched its snout as it nuzzled with familiarity onto her hand. "Hey girl…We're going on a trip."

Smiling sadly, she saddled her horse and mounted it, pulling on the reins. A gush of cool wind kissed her when she exited the stables - it felt painfully cold against her exposed skin, mildly messing with her body temperature. Just a few minutes ago, she'd been so warm, so contented, so happy.

Now, everything was ice cold, like the raging fire in her had frozen solid.

The wind tousled her locks and she pushed it out of her line of vision and mouth in annoyance.

_"Bloody hell, why is your hair so long? Doesn't it disrupt your line of vision when you're fighting?"_

_"…I braid it to the side all the time…My hair was longer before, I cut it short, now it's only chest length. Plus, I am a girl, I want to look pretty too."_

She allowed herself to fade into the sweet memory, her eyes closed as she replayed it in her mind. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing determined and narrowed down green pupils. Bundling up her thick locks with one hand, she took a blade from her gearbox and with exaggerated slowness, ran the sharp blade through her blazing red hair, cropping it short.

_"You look perfectly fine even if it's short."_

As the wind picked up her severed locks, carrying it along with the currents like floating wisps of crimson flower petals, Ida found herself breathing in deeply. Her short scarlet hair falling gingerly on her shoulders, the severed ends prickling her tender skin.

She will cut herself away from everything.

It's a clear gesture of defiance, dissatisfaction and despair.

She wasn't scared. Ida was content with her life. Meeting Petra and the others, the support she had received from her new squad, Erwin's guidance, finally receiving Levi's love. No agony, no sadness, no regrets. There is nothing more for her heart to linger in this world.

It wasn't painful at all. Though she knew it was going to be lonely, to not be able to fight alongside everyone. But being lonely isn't nearly as bad as being in the way. If she was just going to be a hindrance to Levi, to everyone, then it's far better to be lonely.

Pulling up her hood, she gathered the reins and gripped it tightly, slapping it against her horse. She heard the animal neigh out in protest, its hooves trotting before excitedly speeding off into the forest.

Thunder roared in the distance, the raging, vicious cool wind howling through the forest. Dark clouds pressed against each other, as if trying to see which will break first. Then, she felt it, the first droplets of rain, pattering against her skin.

It was as if the heavens were crying along with her.

She gazed her solemn eyes upwards at the sky. Rain began to pour down, furious and heavy, cruel and destructive. The droplets thudded on the her like raining bullets aimed to kill.

Yes, the rain is good. This way, no one would see her _cry_.

* * *

FINALLY LEVIDA IS OFFICIAL AFTER 22 LONG ASS CHAPTERS. _(ok, somewhat official)_

Ok. I'm gonna go hide my red face now, I can't believe I wrote this, first time for me! But well, you guys requested, I delivered, hope it's satisfying! Sorry it's not those 'full-ledge' lemons because... Well, I didn't want things to get too graphic. Also, sorry if this chapter is kind of cliche and dramatic, I can't help myself.

I included interactions with Armin, Jean, and Mikasa as well. I neglect the 104th trainee squad too much, so there will be more of them in future chapters! :D Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do hope that Levi isn't too OOC here, I tried my best since it's my first time writing something like this! ),:

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ONTOP! It's something new for me, so some feedback would've been appreciated. (:**

Also, from here on, we won't be following the manga anymore _(YAY FOR NO MORE SPOILERS!),_ every thing will be based on my original plot!

Thank you all for leaving wonderful reviews/suggestion, I appreciate it.

**Nina:** I hope this chapter some what satisfied you, HAHA. Meh, well, Ida is not so obliviousness anymore. Though it ended in a bittersweet ending. :/

**Karly:** You weren't the only one who thought that, and yes that would be sexy. Oh god, you totally reminded me of that scene! Too funny! xD Well, as you can see from this chapter, Erwin didn't want to go with the plan... And yes, she's keeping it from Levi. Well, your request is granted in this chapter, LOL! Hope you liked it!

**Monster:** Yes it's a new coverart! Well, we are going to find out what Ida's planning soon enough. (: But for now, I hope this chapter is satisfying for you! Thank you for your compliments love!

**Chandler:** Well, how's the treat? HAHA. Yes they do, I'd be focusing on the 104th more now, and develop them. Because they have been so neglected by me T-T. Well, Levi is always known to have a potty mouth, he doesn't really say what he feels, and he puts it in a bad way, he need's 'Hanji's translation'. And, there is a '_Levida_' fanart! It's on my profile, one of my reviewers p3nny made it! She's amazing check it out! (:

**Jazmine:** I some how included your suggestion in this chapter, cancel the spooning part because I can't fit it in. Thank you for giving me suggestion! They are really great!

**kuroshi:** Hope i didn't make you wait too long! Wow Germany huh? Awesome country! Thank you for leaving a review!

**SnK:** Sure, why not? Ida does look like someone afraid of thunderstorms no? HAHA, but I'm afraid that suggestion would have to be in future chapters, sorry dear! Thanks for your suggestion!

**faye:** Hmm, that would've to be in future chapters though. I'd like to see Ida's reaction to that as well, thanks for the suggestion!

**Cyborg:** Thank you for compliments! Glad you found her complex! :D

**Guest:** I'm glad you see my fanfic in that light, thank you for you review and compliments.

**Katie:** Haha, hope i didn't let you wait too long with this update!

**Thank you all for you support so far, have a great day!**


	24. The Unbreakable

**A/N: **I apologize for my tardy update, late replies to PMs and to reviews. It's exams month for me, so i might not be able to squeeze in another chapter until it ends on 27th October, I hope you understand. Thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday! Yay! *celebrates* Also, thank you to all those that faved, reviewed and followed - you don't know how much it means to me!

Shoutout to **LernalAnash** for being my _350th_ reviewer! I wished I had a prize for you, but alas, I do not! *hands out virtual cookies*

A big thank you to my beta readers:**AliLaShae, Suledin, Kirani56**! You guys are the best.

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 21 - The Unbreakable**

* * *

It was just as she remembered it.

Disgusting, filthy, horrifying and utterly vile.

There was no blue sky in the underground city, no _sun_, no _moon_, no _stars_. Only a thick, solid dirt sky that separated the beautiful world of the Capital above and the condemned slums. There was no _breeze_, no _rain_, no _sunshine_. Only sewage water that dripped from the Capital above.

The street grounds were nothing more than pure soil, and the buildings were old and crumbling. There was practically a thick layer of crusted mud that clung onto the houses. Anywhere looked, the underground would be pathetic and filthy.

The people that lived in the slums were no better than the surroundings.

Young, sick, old and orphaned alike. Decaying bodies were laid unclaimed in the alleys. Starved citizens were lying around the streets just waiting patiently for their lives to end. It was a sight that Ida was once accustomed to. Life was hard in the underground, she knew. Some scrapped for food, some murdered, some got sick from common diseases, and some were just homeless.

The underground city was the pure definition of '_survival of the fittest'._

Though merchants bought food down from the Capital above, very little could afford it. Many tried to steal only to be killed by purists. Those who were too weak or too afraid to steal watched the merchants vainly; the hungry acid eating away at their stomachs.

Various places were still brimming with people, despite this. The illegal south fighting dens, gambling dens, brothels and slave houses. Ida caught the eye of a little boy failing miserably to pickpocket and getting beaten in one of the narrow alleys. Her heart clenched.

She knew the underground was no place for petty emotions. It was all about self-endurance. There was no time to provide sympathy for others. The weak with humane emotions die. The strong and ruthless triumph. This was the cruel world that was called the Underground City.

At the very end, she caught sight of the place she was looking for.

It was a dusty old inn, worn down and practically falling apart. On the outside to the common eye, it was just another inn and bar. But Ida knew better than that. Dismounting her horse and stationing it, she landed on the ground with her combat boots, causing the dust to become airborne.

"Damn. Never thought I'd come to a place like this again," Ida cursed to herself, her steps heavy with irritation as she approached the doors. A large man stationed as a guard at the front swinging wooden doors glowered at the approaching female, trying to intimidate her away.

"What business do you have sniffing around our bar?" The bald man snarled at her, his menacing eyes travelled up and down Ida's fully cloaked attire. "Get lost, go and beg for money somewhere else, brat."

A mischievous smirk formed on her lips and she remained composed, her features hidden by her heavy hood.

"I'm here to see your boss," She said simple but stern voice. Ida did not even look at him, nor was she affected. Her gaze was solely fixed on the door. She remained unshaken, as if totally oblivious to his presence.

He looked at her with incredulous eyes, clearly offended by the calm demeanor. "_What_? Don't be ridiculous! Hurry up and scram!" His temper fired to the limits and his nostrils flared in raging anger.

Ida kept her apathetic gaze on the front door, undisturbed by the looks she was getting. Exhaling a loud sigh, she looked up and her emerald eyes narrowed down vehemently, "Move." She scowled, pushing through the guards.

Sneering, the guard grew even more agitated with the deadpan expression on Ida's face that never seemed to waver. The intruder was really testing him, and soon enough, he would be at his _peak_.

The guard grit his teeth and bellowed in a louder tone. "Oi, hag! Don't underestimate me!" He yelled, glowering at the female unforgivingly and grabbing his gun from the side.

But he wasn't fast enough. The sounds of blades being drawn echoed as Ida instantly charged her handles with fresh razor blades, and poised it lethally at his neck. He stiffened, eyes wide with disbelief as the petite female growled with ferocity. "I'm just saying you don't have a chance against me. Now let me in, I don't have time to play with you."

He gulped dryly, releasing his gun in surrender as she cocked her head to the side waiting for his answer. "I – I understand."

"Good," She murmured, but her blade was still angled thirstily at his neck. She gestured her eyes towards the door, and the guard complied, moving forward carefully as he pushed the door open. Almost instantly, the men inside stood up, dismayed at the sight of the intruder.

"Calm the hell down boys. You wouldn't want your friend's bald head rolling on the floor would you?" Ida threatened snidely, pressing her blade closer onto her captive's neck.

"Y – you! Who are you?!" The big, burly intimidating man to the corner screeched at her, glowering daggers, but the hooded woman remained unfazed.

"Stand down," A stern voice commanded.

"B – boss!" The men immediately bit their tongues at the sudden appearance of the well-dressed man, casually smoking a thick cigar as he puffed another round of smoke.

"Quite an entrance you made, eh?" The gentleman smirked vilely, flicking the ashes onto the floor. His chubby fingers rolled around the cigar, the orange tip glowing. "…You haven't changed much… Ida Starke."

Ida scoffed at that, she receeded her blade and pushed the guard forward, causing him to stumble to gain his balance. Pulling down her hood, she ran a finger through her short red hair and shook it, before arching a brow. "_Tsk_. Speaking about change, since when do you treat your honored guest this way, Edward Faust?"

She felt curious eyes follow her, and a few gasps of recognition echoing through the dusty bar. Ida smirked when she stood in front of an arch browed Edward, curious by his sudden appearance. "I've come to collect your debt."

"_Oh_?" Edward mused in amusement, sucking on another long drag of smoke, before exhaling out carefully. He nudged his head towards the back room door, "Follow me then."

Ida nodded and trailed after him, entering the room and closed the door to grant them some privacy. Edward moved towards the dusty counter tops, pouring himself a drink. "When I heard that you joined the Scouting Legion, I thought you weren't coming back to the filthy slums ever again," He said evasively and propped a glass filled with wine towards her. "Drink?"

She made a face, declining the offer and sitting herself down on a vacant chair, "I've business here."

"Of course you do. You've caused quite a mayhem in Wall Sina from what I've heard," Edward replied light heartedly, adding more of the accumulated ashes on his burning cigar to the ground. "Being a merchant isn't one of the best jobs ever you know? Especially with all the chaos within the Walls after the Survey Corps exposed the Monarchy's corruption and the Central Military Police, times aren't looking so good for now. Why? Are you here for a _job_?"

"I don't plan to stay in the underground for long, Ed." Ida's voice was laced with disdain as she continued, "In fact, I'm on the run right now."

Edward nodded brusquely, sucking on the end of his cigar. "Always on the run, as usual…"

"I'd prefer if you kept my visit here a secret." Ida crossed her arms, her brows furrowing. "Let's get down to business shall we? I'm running out of time."

"Of course, I, too, am curious to hear why the infamous Ida Starke has come to visit me after disappearing for nearly two years." Edward smiled wickedly, "Anything for an…old _accomplice_. You helped me out greatly in the past you know?"

"It's only shit people like you who would find '_help'_ in what I used to do," Ida snapped back angrily, certainly not appreciating that he was mentioning the past. She didn't want to hear any of it. Those horrible things that she had done _was_ in the past, even if she knew her deeds were unerasable but she would rather not think of it.

She couldn't help but bite back in distaste for the tone of his voice, "The things you black market merchants do to gain some fast cash is utterly disgusting."

"And its people like you who help us keep things afloat isn't it?"

"Don't go there, Ed," Ida growled back, irritation and disgust anchoring her tone. "I've helped you out plenty before; killing off your competitors one by one so you can sit your ass on that pile of fortune you have now. You _owe_ me."

"And I paid you well." An equally smug look glittered in his eyes as he regarded her carefully. She glared at him with utmost hatred, the same confident and menacing gaze that Edward remembered so well back when she was hired by him.

_Don't test my patience, _it said. And the message was quite clear.

Though, the merchant even dared to chuckle and shrug it off, shaking his head in what looked like amusement, of all things. It only made Ida annoyed, of course.

"Well, pardon me. I must have forgotten that you prefer to fight Titans now," He said almost sardonically, and Ida hardened her glare for his comment, but he paid no attention to it and smirked. "So, what can I do for you?"

**-x{O}x-**

He now sat alone in the living room. Though the sun had risen gloriously, illuminating the world in its brightness wherever its stunning rays touched – it was completely different in the room. The heavy curtains were drawn, blocking out the sunlight. It wasn't warm at all. In fact, it was blistering cold. _Numbing_. It was beyond a type of cold that made shivers. Instead it made anyone want to curl up into bed and sleep for eternity.

His cup of steaming black coffee laid untouched in his palms, his taut features stern and stiff, but blank. His cloak and jacket lay to the side on a nearing chair, ready to be picked up at any time soon. Levi stared at the flickering light with vague interest, his mind swimming with thoughts. He has not heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, nor did he hear the distant chatters beyond the doors.

"Oh god, I had the best sleep in my life! I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed-" Sasha halted her words, and her knees came to an abrupt stop, causing a domino reaction in her classmates behind her who bumped into her.

"Oi, potato girl!" Jean shouted angrily when he crashed into her, "What the hell are you doing-"

He, too, paused when he saw his squad leader by the corner. He felt the stiffening chill in the air. He shivered inwardly and turned to look at Armin nervously, who shrugged in response. Levi always brought front an intimidating and unapproachable aura, but today, it was completely different – it was intensified, almost tripled even.

_What just happened?_

Immediately, the squads' shifty eyes scanned the vicinity for the sight of a mop of red hair, but instead, they were greeted with nothing. Usually whenever their Corporal was in a foul mood, it always had something to do with her. Perhaps it was another petty argument that they got into? Perhaps they had gotten into another verbal fight?

_How weird,_ Connie thought, _Squad Leader would've woken her up first after waking himself up._

It had become quite a common occurrence in the squad to see Levi kicking and shouting at the slumbering red head after she had overslept, and hence, Ida was always the one to wake up first, albeit grumpily, of course. Then, she would've proceeded to make him coffee, occasionally spiking it with salt instead of sugar in spiteful anger.

But the mood seemed different today. It seemed almost…_dejected_.

"Hey guys, where's the little man?" Hanji's chirpy voice came echoing through the hallway, she popped through the doors fully dressed and prepared, but stopped puzzlingly when she saw the frozen scouts and the disturbed looks on their faces. It didn't take too long for her to discern the reason behind their stunned demeanor, though.

"Oh, there you are, Levi, I was looking for you." She frowned when he didn't answer, and bravely walked over to him and knocked on the table. "Levi?"

Slowly, Levi moved his narrowed eyes towards the brunette, her messy brown locks choked into the same messy ponytail. Hanji observed curiously when she saw the coldness coloring his eyes, and she was almost taken back by how dead they looked. "What's wrong with you? It's not like you to stone out."

At that, Levi's thin brows crumpled together and he took his coffee mug, bringing it up to his lips. "It's nothing. Shut the hell up and prepare to leave."

"Are you okay?" Hanji inquired once again, more firmly this time. She observed him with utmost concern – it was so unlike him to space out, and it disturbed her. Over the past few years of working with him, she could've easily counted the number of times on a single hand that she'd caught Levi distracted. He was always so sharp and observant.

Though Levi's expression didn't change, she could tell something was seriously bothering him.

"_Tch_. Don't be ridiculous," Levi murmured darkly. He placed the half-drunk coffee on his table brusquely before standing up; the old chair creaking in protest as it grinded on the cobblestone floor when he did so.

_He didn't finish his coffee_, Hanji noticed – it was another behavior trait that she had come to observe over the years. Levi always finished his morning coffee, no matter what. It was so strange for him to leave it there.

"Well, good morning to you too. Had a good sleep?" Hanji threaded on light headedly, trying to alleviate the tension of the room; somewhat Levi was starting to send an unpleasant aura around him, and she figured that beating around the bush was better than confronting him straight on. "Where's Ida by the way? I went to her room to wake her but she wasn't there."

_Silence_. Overwhelming silence clouded them as Levi suddenly stopped in his grumpy stalk towards the door, every fiber in his body paralyzed at that name. The thoughts were bitter in his mind, leaving his mouth twisted in anger.

Hanji, lost in her own thoughts, missed his eyes on her and his glare that was icier than ever. "Did she go to the town to buy sweets again?" She mused to herself.

Almost always filled with a determined flame of light, his gray eyes were now filled with darkness and shadows that screamed the rage his gnashing mouth refused to release.

What he was feeling…he couldn't comprehend it. Whatever it was, bubbled in his stomach, boiling and rising up into his throat with such force that it made the tips of his fingers tingle from the intensity. His fist, which was clenched, was almost so tightly fisted that he could feel his bones break under the rigid pressure.

He'd never felt anything like this before. Not even during battle. Not even when he'd thought that one of his comrades was in danger of losing their life. _Never_. Never had Levi Ackerman felt this way. And yet…he just couldn't label what it was. He wanted to lash out, wanted to hit something, wanted to scream at the top of his lungs…all because his chest had this… unbearable hollow ache to it.

And, when his ferocious gaze finally landed on Hanji, with that all-too casual stupid grin of hers that never faded away, he heard her say _**her**_ name again, "What time is Ida coming back?" It was then that he found that this feeling most certainly had a name.

_Anger. _

But, it was more than that. It was rage. But…it was more than that, too. It was betrayal. It was worry. It was resentment.

All of those pent up emotions were bundled up into one heavy package and it sat like a boulder in his stomach. It was all too much for him, too many things going on in his heart, too much emotion for the Lance Corporal to withstand. So, before he knew what he was doing, he was snatching the fabric of Hanji's jacket with rough hands and yanked on it, making her stumble closer as the rest of his squad gasped in shock, calling out his name to stop him, but he ignored them, snarling in her face.

"Shut up!"

But despite this, and despite the incredible glower on his face that usually scared his opponents shitless, Hanji's smile dissipated not into fear, but into a disturbed look of immense concern. Something was seriously wrong with Levi, he was always so composed, and her genius brain was quick enough to pick up just what was affecting him.

"Squad leader, what are you doing?!" Jean lunged forward, ready to break the two apart, but was held back by a calm lift of Hanji's hand as a gesture to stop.

Slowly, she moved her hand and clutched onto Levi's wrist firmly. "Levi…Stop it…" She reminded him calmly, but firmly as she narrowed her eyes to show him just how serious she was, the furious Corporal's hold weakened.

"_Tch_." Levi scowled through gritted teeth, roughly pushing her away from him. Hanji stumbled backwards, adjusting her shirt as he glared fiercely at her.

"Get ready to leave," He said brusquely, pushing through the stunned crowd of recruits and slamming the door as he left.

"Squad leader Hanji!" Armin went forward, his expression contorted with dismay. "Are you alright?"

Hanji smiled sadly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine…" She turned her gaze back to the closed door and sighed deeply, moving her gaze back to the recruits, "…Don't mention Ida in front of him."

"What? Why?" Connie questioned, puzzled.

She could only shift her glasses uncomfortably, as she sighed loudly once again. "…She won't be a part of your squad anymore."

His feet felt heavier as he moved through the hallway. _Damn it_, what happened to him? How could he have lost all of his _composure_ just like that? Why did _she_ affect him so badly?

Levi never knew what heartbreak was.

It was such a ridiculous and meaningless term, really. It was just two different terms that have no business in meshing together. Though he knew that the human heart is a mystery altogether, he also knew that it was fragile. Yes, it hurt easily; easily torn by a single heart wrenching word, easily crushed by a saddening emotion, easily stopped by a single plunge to the chest. It was so easy to just stomp under your foot, to trample over it until it was just another unrecognizable gruesome part of the human anatomy.

It was so easy for it crumble and crack, so easy for it to be pulverized into a million pieces, then washed away in the raging wind. It _rips_, it _crashes_, and sometimes it's _severed_ in a clean-cut line, sometimes into _half_ crooked sharp pieces, sometimes into _thirds_, _quarters_, and even into _multitudes_ of pieces.

The human heart is vulnerable, fragile, weak, easily broken like glass, and when played with, the razor sharp edges cut deep, as if carving its agony into a soul like a masterpiece.

But Levi Ackerman's heart had never been _broken_ before.

His heart was different. Even from a young age, Levi knew his heart was different from the rest. He grew up with his strong heart thumping so rapidly in his ribcage as if it wanted to break free. It happened whenever he was escaping from the Military Police back when he lived in the underground, speeding up and skipping loud beats whenever he threatened and poised his blades lethally on his victims' necks with his eyes flashing darkly. It crawled through his lungs, and up his neck whenever he plunged a blade into someone else's. It quickened with quivering excitement whenever he landed a violent punch and knocked someone out in a fist fight.

His heart was anything but weak. Nothing could sway it.

Even when he joined the Survey Corps, nothing much had changed. He was well acquainted with the workings of his heart - he knew how to manipulate it, to twist it to his advantage, to suppress and work with his emotions.

He worked his heart furiously to pump fresh crimson energy throughout his body whenever he danced around in the air, slashing his blades in a lethal twirl of death as he skillfully brought down another Titan with deadly precision. Sometimes, it would stop abruptly in buzzing anticipation whenever he managed to swiftly maneuver away, just seconds away from being grabbed midair and devoured. His heart would exert itself, pounding _harder_ and _harder_, but it was from a physical reaction.

_Death_. Even the deaths of his fellow comrades could not evoke a reaction from him to a point it broke. It clenched harder whenever he saw the piles and piles of amputated, disfigured, and bloodied corpses, barely recognizable as the smiling subordinates he saw in the mess hall. His heart would have throbbed painfully, fueling him with potent raging energy through his veins whenever he thought of the monsters that still roamed free.

But it was still explainable to him. He could discern that emotion easily: it was _anger_, anger of the purest loathing form, so searing and stinging that it made his heart wrenched in a reaction.

That was how _strong_ Levi Ackerman's heart was.

Even after he witnessed the smashed bones, severed heads and limbs, bloodied lifeless faces of the fallen in battle, his heart did not cave in. Even after he woke up this morning, alone and betrayed, his heart lurched forward, but he sealed it and moved on. Even after he walked around the entire house, looking for _her_, his heart stung like someone had poured acid on it, but he steadied it and willed it to stay together firmly.

He was doing _fine_. He was doing _great_. He was doing _splendid_.

It wasn't until he dressed up, went to the courtyard to meet with his squad with his horse reins ready in his hands did Levi feel the corner of his unbreakable heart splinter. To not see her grumpy face with puffed out cheeks no longer waiting for him, to not see her there, ready to spark a senseless argument with him, and to not see her there to make him his morning coffee did he finally feel an odd sting to his heart, so painful and sudden that it almost made him lurch forward in a physical reaction.

It wasn't until Hanji came up to him with a dejected look, handing him a piece of paper she found silently, and he opened it to see the glaring words '_I'm sorry, I picked the choice that I wouldn't regret' _did he feel his heart twist like the furrowed crumpled paper in his composed hands. He desperately willed it to fade, to stay strong, but some how as he tossed the insignificant paper to the side, he felt his heart following it – landing on the grass, weak, forgotten and destroyed.

It wasn't until he mounted his horse and signaled his squad to advance with a firm gesture did he catch sight of the red strands of crimson locks stuck to the branches of a tree did he finally feel his unbreakable heart _cracking_ into a million pieces, _falling_ listlessly and _trampled_ under his horse's hooves.

It wasn't until he passed by a familiar sweet shop in Stohess, and turned his head back, opening his mouth to question if she wanted to stop, did he finally realize _she_ was not there.

He could almost hear her voice, _smooth_ and _pleading_ as she begged for him to stop so that she could refill on her sweet supply…He could almost hear her as she called out his name in that voice of hers, not _sir_, not _squad leader_, not _Captain_ or _Corporal_… but _Levi_. Those two syllables that sounded like that sweet peppermint candy she loved, and his heart finally stilled.

_Why?_

_Why did she leave? Didn't he ask her to stay? Didn't she promise she would?_

Foolishly, Levi was about to say that he had shown her a very vulnerable side of him last night. There was certainly no acting on his part. But he decided there was no point in letting her know, not that she was there to listen anyway.

She was gone. She left. She ran away. She betrayed his trust.

His heart hollowed out and started to _fracture_, bit by bit, it _cracked _and _crumbled _to dust under his ribs and he felt suffocated, but he moved forward with an air of determination, his face heavily guarded and deadpanned, knowing that his squad was carefully watching him.

_Betrayal._

He hated the human heart with a passion. It was a messy thing when affected and he hated any kind of mess. But unlike the dirt and grime he detested so much, he couldn't simply swipe it away or get rid of it, chase away this hollow forlorn feeling.

He shouldn't have been _angry_. He should've acted _nonchalant_. He should've acted and felt anything but this.

Levi never knew what heartbreak was, but if he were to guess, it would have to be something like this.

Just how _hard_ had the strongest _fallen_?

**-x{O}x-**

"_Moblit! Bring over more liquor!"_

"_Squad leader! You shouldn't be drinking so much!"_

"_Oi, four eyes, wanna race to see who could drink faster?" Oluo challenged brusquely, swinging his mug around as he swayed around his chair as Petra scowled disgustingly beside him._

_A certain redhead by the side did not look all too happy being around the company of rowdy companions and the noisy merry-making in the Survey Corps' mess hall. Everyone was at ease, finally able to let go of their stress, but being dragged into this by Petra, Ida Starke wasn't all too pleased. _

"_Just shut up already. God," She groaned, breathing out roughly._

_Beside her, Petra had heard her comment. "What's wrong?"_

"_This entire shit party is what's wrong. I don't care if it's shitty glasses' birthday, what's there to celebrate?" Ida told her bluntly without the necessary filter, and her brows crumpled into a frown._

"_Well, it's a birthday celebration…" Petra threaded on lightly, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "Just try to enjoy it."_

"_I don't see what's the whole point to welcome another shit year in your life where Titans still roam outside the walls. When our comrades have just been picked up one by one and eaten at the last expedition just days ago." Ida replied sardonically, disdain anchoring her tone. "It's stupid, we should be training."_

"…_Do you feel guilty if you let yourself enjoy life?" Petra inquired in a concerned tone. She had been through this phase before, back when she was a freshly enlisted rookie, so it didn't surprise her if Ida did feel guilty._

_Ida did not reply, but she merely reverted back to her tea. Truth be told, Petra had hammered right on the nail once again. That woman was just too observant for her own good. Guilt had already robbed her of any happiness and with the effects of her first expedition beyond the walls still in full effect, Ida was distraught and found the celebration to be uncouth and offensive._

_Their cries, the blood, the empty look of the corpses – Ida could still remember everything and it was haunting her conscious._

_Why should they be celebrating joyously without a care in the world when their comrades still lay rotting in the sun? Uncollected and forgotten._

_A genuine look of concern veiled Petra's warm features, "…Hanji has made it alive into another year, so…"_

"_Tch. Then what about the rest who didn't?" Ida retorted back, her features contorted in disgust. "It's disgusting, us humans. Celebrating over something insignificant when our comrades are rotting beyond the Walls under the sun and their families are grieving. How fucking selfish is this celebration?"_

_Eld, who was listening to their conversation by the corner, couldn't help but cut into it rudely after hearing her insensitive words, "Oi, what the hell is your problem?"_

_Ida snapped her head to the blonde male when she heard the hostility present in his voice, "What?"_

_In a fit of uncontrolled emotion, Eld scorned at her; his narrowed eyes loathing the sight of the redhead and he made sure that his tone displayed every bit of disdain as well, "Don't act like you're brooding over the legion's death and making such a big deal of it. Have you ever shown compassion to your subordinates? Sympathy even? Your heart is made of fucking stone. You're constantly disapproving of everything and being so damn cynical. A rude, arrogant, and self-caring person like you wouldn't know the first thing about feeling grief of remorse when you don't even make the effort to interact with others because you think everyone is beneath you."_

_Their eyes clashed in a battle of the wills, the tension so thick it was almost palpable, but Ida did not waver, even as Eld continued on with rage, "You seem to see yourself above the rest of us, as if you are of higher value and act as if people are bothersome pricks annoying you. But let me tell you something. You're not above anyone. So don't think you can trample on people's emotions like nothing, not giving a fuck about anyone but yourself. Not only that, you're disrespectful and a fucking bitch if I may say so myself. Even showing disrespect towards Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi! Where were you when we were burning the funeral pyres for Marie and Jason? Do you really think of yourself that highly that you couldn't even come down to pay your respects to the comrades you failed to save?!"_

_Usually, Ida would have been too lazy to explain herself, letting her comrades think of her as they pleased, but this time she was outraged. _

_Who was he to speak to her like that? Couldn't he see the reason why she couldn't bring herself to go down to the funeral pyres was because she was blaming herself for it? Because she was hurting deep inside and filled with grief? Because she was too embarrassed to even show herself?_

"_If that's the case, then you have no right to tell me that because you don't know me." Her voice was low, stern, and frighteningly cold._

"_Ah…Guys, calm down…" Petra tried to placate the two, but it was futile as her efforts fell onto deaf ears._

"_Oh? Then are you going to defend yourself then? If you really care about the state of your comrades, then why don't you even bother to interact with us?" Eld barked back angrily, his eyes blazing like fire. "Petra and the rest of us are being too lenient and nice to you, and you are fucking take advantage of that!"_

"_I don't want senseless emotional attachment nor do I need it."_

"_Why? Are you fearful of it, is that why?!" Eld demanded, and by now everyone in the party had died down, listening intensively to the argument happening between the two. "Are you afraid of betrayal? You couldn't even trust your comrades then?!"_

"_Because this world is merciless. It doesn't care who you are or how skilled you are. It's the fucking survival of the fittest, just like it always was. People will never come back. People won't stop dying. People won't stop grieving!"_

_Somehow as every one listened to her statement, they couldn't help but realize that she was beginning to crack, allowing little snippets of emotion to slip through the splinters; her true emotions._

"_Moping around and grieving won't change a damn thing. Would you rather spend the rest of your life wallowing in loneliness then? Because you are too afraid of what would happen to you after they are gone?!"_

_Having enough, Ida stood up abruptly; slamming her hands on the table as her chair reeled back from the sudden force, "Listen you shit face. I'm doing everyone a favor. This way, when I'm gone, when that person is gone, no one would ever have to experience grief. What do you think is going to happen to that girlfriend of yours if you ever die? I'm just sparing myself the shit agony."_

"_Don't you dare talk about her like you know her!"_

"_Then don't talk to me like you know me," She warned precariously, the shadows in her eyes flashing darkly "Unlike you, I do not inject idealistic thoughts into my brain. This is real life, and if you're smart, you'd fucking understand." _

_Turning her heel to the door, she heard Petra call out to her but she ignored it. She couldn't take it anymore, but it wasn't the argument with Eld that she couldn't take – it was the looks she was getting._

_The pitiful looks of the scouts, almost relaying the message - 'Poor girl…With that mindset of hers, she can never find happiness.'_

_No family. No friends. No loved ones. Nothing but ever-growing emptiness and sorrows; loneliness._

_Yes, Ida Starke knew what loneliness was._

She touched her cheeks, holding back the tears that were brimming in her hooded eyes.

Why was she thinking about the past at a time like this?

Walking through the ruins of the underground city for a while, she allowed her mind to wander and her heart ached at how foolish it was to argue with Eld like that. She was insensitive to say those words, she had to admit, but it wasn't like she could apologize to him anymore.

He was gone, dead. With the rest of her squad, they were gone.

She didn't even get the chance to tell them how much she appreciated them, for accepting her, for trusting her, for tolerating her rudeness and brash personality. Ida Starke regretted it with all her heart.

It was only Levi, Eren, and her now - the only survivors from the first Special Operations Squad.

As if on instinct, she began to piece back together her stoic and apathetic dissemble, locking away everything that she was feeling. It was almost natural of her to do it now, fearing that Levi would catch that look and demand to know what the hell was wrong again.

…But then she realized, she was alone.

Her heart crumbled at that painful realization, she was alone again. There was no one there to tell her to cry as she pleased because that's what brats do. No one here to tell her to spit it out and pointing out that she was a pathetic failure at lying and certainly no more warmness here.

She wondered how he was faring now. She knew that her departure would hurt him – badly. After he had lowered himself in front of her, showing her all that he truly is - a broken man devoid of love, and even after risking everything that he had struggled so hard to build up, she left just like that.

How ungrateful, how undeserving, how foolish…

He would never forgive her now, she knew. But she trusted that he would carry on without her, Ida had always believed in his undying strength. He would be alright without her…

…But she wouldn't be alright without him.

Levi Ackerman was her pillar of support, her respected confidante, and her loved one. With him gone, it was as if a part of her was missing, and she craved his attention once again, she needed him beside her.

However, she knew it was time for her to grow up – she couldn't depend on him anymore.

_No, Eld. I would rather have spent my life in happiness like you. To treasure the sweet times with your loved ones, to relish every breath that passed their lips, to fight to defend their beating hearts. I would rather spend a second in their comforting warmness, than live a lifetime of walking around aimlessly in the icy cold darkness._

_I was just too foolish to realize that in the past._

Yes, Ida Starke knew what loneliness was, but it was on this day that she realized. She wasn't lonely because she had nobody around her – it was because she _pushed_ everyone that cared about her away.

Locking away all the nagging thoughts in her brain, she allowed the rational part of her mind to take over. There was no time to be thinking of insignificant things like this now. Her mission took precedence over her emotions.

A sudden flurry of movement and noises from the side caught Ida's attention as her face looked towards the side, curious. At the far corner at the end of the streets, she took note of a pair of wealthy looking merchants who were standing in front of a slave house, making conversation.

"Look at this!" The taller merchant said bitterly, waving a report angrily in the air. "Those damn soldiers said they would relinquish their power and that they have no attention of establishing Military rule within the Walls!"

"Tsk, as if I would believe that crap." His slightly plump companion with a heavy moustache and a top hat replied sarcastically. "They overthrew Monarchy after all that effort and now they expect us to believe that their goals are simply not limited to preventing mankind from going extinct?"

"It's that damn Erwin Smith, I tell you," His friend answered with a scowl. "That greedy bastard is thirsty for power, I knew I should have made more of an effort to stop funding the Survey Corps expeditions beyond the walls, now look what those Titan lunatics did!"

He played with his mustache as he considered his friend's words, "I suppose that the nobles will start making a move soon to oppose to the coup, and then we'll demand for the fucking blonde head of his."

"…Was there a public announcement made?" Ida found herself moving forward and questioning, concealing her features underneath her hood.

"_Eh_? Who the hell are you?" The taller merchant scorned, a touch of distaste of her words as he thought of her as a beggar. "But yeah, there was an announcement made to the public crowd in Mitras."

_If that's the case, I would have to move faster,_ Ida thought to herself, her brows crumpling.

She found her emotionless gaze moving towards the cages in front of the slave houses when a soft whimper caught her attention. A female child sobbed in the metal cages, and from her angle, she could see her trembling in fear. Ida knew for a fact just how frightening it was and the raw wounds and dirty, unkempt state of the girl told a story of the bitter abuse she went through.

"That girl…" Ida found herself echoing, her eyes suddenly become determined, and she straightened her stance.

The mustached man in front of her followed her gaze and his eyebrow raised, "You want to purchase her?"

"…How long has it been since she was fed?" Her voice was soft, almost empathetic, but it still held a strong grip of unwavering determination.

"_Tch_. Who the hell cares? The quicker we get rid of her the better. That fucking brat isn't generating any money," He replied instantly, scowling at the sight of the filthy child in the cages. "If you aren't going to buy her, then scram, woman."

"You can't do that, she's human too."

"Human? _Tsk_, hey girl, do you even know where the hell you are? This is the underground, things like petty humane emotions, rules, and laws don't fucking exist."

Suddenly, he grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her towards him, but Ida's gaze on the child never wavered.

"You seem like a pretty thing, perhaps you'd make a better profit than her," He cooed into her ears, but Ida did not flinch once. Gripping onto the cover of her hood, he pulled it down. "Let me look at your face."

Much to the surprise of the men, not only did they see a beautiful redhead, but also her glassy and hollow green eyes had prickling tears welling up in them. Then, she started chuckling, almost sadly and sadistically that it confused and dismayed the two men before her.

"Oi, what the fuck is your problem, you bitch?! Are you mocking us?!" The taller man grabbed roughly onto her cheeks, pulling her face to meet his black eyes. Ida stumbled forward, but she did not seem one bit affected by the animosity streaming out of the man in front of her.

_Disgusting_, Ida thought bitterly, _how fucking disgusting. These heartless monster are what we are protecting from the Titans? _

Her solemn chuckle just wouldn't stop. "…Yes, this is the underground…rules and laws don't exist right?"

It happened so quickly that they didn't even get to react. In a swift agile motion and taking advantage of the gears hidden in her thick cloak, she rammed her handgrips into the back of his neck, taking him out cold. Gritting her teeth, her eyes flashed a blazing green as she addressed the man with the moustache staring at her with horrified wide eyes, "So…I can do whatever I want to you heartless bastards, right?"

"W – wait!"

It was too late.

In a final swipe with her handgrips, blood spurted out of his bitten tongue and onto her cheeks as she violently bashed the metal across his face. As if it wasn't enough, she kicked him straight at his stomach, and the moment the hard tip of her combat boots made contact, he groaned in agony.

"…Tch." She hissed, and bent over, snatching the keys from him and his wallet knowing that the immense pain had stricken him paralyzed. Moving over to the cages, she unlocked it quickly and grabbed the blonde inside. "Come with me if you want to live."

Without a second for the child to give her a reply, she pulled her out roughly and ran towards the other end of the street before help arrived for the two merchants. Once Ida had concluded that they had ensured a good distance, she pushed the child into the isolated alleyway with urgency.

"P-Please….Don't kill me…" The child spluttered uncontrollably in a cracked voice, her glassy blue eyes wide with the highest form of fear. She was curled up into a quivering ball, pressing her back into the brick wall, not caring if the puddle of dirty water was wetting her torn and tattered dress.

Ida considered the child for a moment, and wiped the blood off her cheeks and softened her features after realizing that she was probably frightened because she looked intimidating. "…I'm not going to kill you, so relax." She told her in a gentle and reassuring tone, staring inventively into her eyes trying to pick up any sense of discomfort.

The child seemed to relax for a moment, but there was a glint in her eyes that told Ida she doubted her words. "T-Then…What do you want with me…?"

"Get up for starters. You're getting yourself dirty." Ida pulled the girl to her feet, it took some time since her knees were weak with fatigue and laced with fear, but she managed to prop her up.

Her green eyes observed her intensely for a moment. Underneath all the dirt and her grimy disheveled locks, Ida could tell she was beautiful. But along with that innocent young beauty, her wide blue eyes were touched with horror from her past, her smooth baby skin was tainted with bruises and wounds, and her small red lips were bloodied and cracked.

"…Are you hungry?" She inquired in a warm voice, holding her firmly by her shoulders and giving it a tight, comforting squeeze.

The blonde child's eyes widened at the sound of food, but she said nothing, however, Ida knew that her stomach acid was inflicting intense pain. She was brave for a young girl her age, the redhead observed.

Extracting the stolen wallet from her pocket, she took the child's boney hands and placed it in her grasp, closing her brittle thin fingers around it. "Here."

"Huh?" The blonde couldn't believe what she was seeing, and she looked at the wallet in stunned dismay.

"It's yours." Ida confirmed with a small sad smile, ruffling the locks of her head.

"R-Really?" The child almost choked in tears, looking at the wallet gratefully. It felt heavy, and with this she was able to live comfortably for quite some time. "But why?"

Taking out her handkerchief, the redhead began wiping the dirt and grime off of her cheeks, careful not to apply too much pressure onto her bruises, "Well, it's not as if I'm not asking for something back…Things don't come free in life you know."

"What?" The blonde tilted her head in puzzlement.

Ida gave her a small sad smile, picking out a small knife from her pocket and placing it in her hands, "You have got to learn to protect yourself out here, don't hesitate to use it." She told her, and pinching her cheeks softly, she added, "…Now, in return for me helping you, can you help me with something?"

**-x{O}x-**

They had stopped for a short break and amidst the stables. Jean sighed wearily, rubbing his face tiredly as he settled onto a dusty old box in the stables. "Man, I swear I'm so fatigued."

"We all are, Jean," Connie answered him, adjusting his hat. "…I heard that Darius Zackley is scheduled to make a speech to the crowd in Wall Sina today."

The ash-haired blonde popped the cap off of a bottle and took long, thankful gulps from it. "_Ugh_…I can never get used to this lifestyle."

"We have our duties as a soldier that we cannot ignore."

At this, Jean gave a curious look to his friend, "Since when were you so serious about responsibility? Didn't you want to join the peaceful Military Police so that your village could be proud of you?"

Only when he saw that dejected, solemn look on Connie's face did Jean realize his mistake for speaking so insensitively and began to apologize, "Look I'm sorry-"

"Save it," Connie barked back sharply, but his gaze was still casted away. "It's different now, weren't you the same back then as well? Wanting to join the Military Police for a sweet life in Wall Sina? _Reality_, Jean. All that we have seen, witnessed, touched – it changed us all. When we decided to join the Survey Corps, we had all made a resolve. We _changed_. The cruel reality gave us all a rude awakening."

Jean's stomach clenched, and he looked away in guilt. He found himself observing his exhausted, solemn, and worried teammates. How _pitiful_. An air of dejected atmosphere hung around them, and even their usually composed Squad Leader seemed to be on edge today.

"…What do you think happened to Ida Starke?" Jean found himself asking out loud.

"I don't have a clue. Squad leader didn't tell us anything and neither did Hanji-san," Connie answered.

"Do you think she's dead? What if someone killed her?" Sasha came around, munching on an emergency ration.

"Don't be ridiculous potato girl. Who the hell murders her in the middle of the night and leave us all unscathed?" Jean retorted, he found himself looking at Levi – taking in how he looked so much more stressed out and serious. "…I think she ran away."

"Ran away?" Sasha echoed, stunned. "You think she really did that?"

"Well her horse wasn't in the stables… and neither were her important belongings and gears." Connie added. "The stress…the fear…It probably caught up with her.

"…_Tch_, how the hell can she do that? To abandon her squad just like that. She's probably too afraid to continue on and wants to save herself." Jean mumbled bitterly, clenching on his fist. "I guess when it all boils down to survival, even the most devoted person can betray. What's there stopping us from escaping from this hell when she can easily do that in a night?"

"All the times she was talking big and consoling us in devoting ourselves to humanity," Connie scowled in disdain, "It was all for show, _huh_?"

"She didn't run away."

Surprised by the sudden intrusion of another voice in their conversation, the three teammates turned to face the raven-haired female. Mikasa's face was firm, apathetic when she continued, "She's isn't the type to abandon the Scouting Legion. I'm sure you know her well enough to judge that for yourself."

True, Ida was always so committed to the Scouting Legion, and especially to her partner and Captain, Levi. Though she always wasn't the one to quickly step up to responsibility, she was always there, helping in the sidelines, even putting herself in danger to protect her comrades.

So why would someone like that just suddenly run away in the middle of the night?

"How would you explain her sudden disappearance then?" Sasha countered smartly.

Mikasa considered her for a moment, before simply replying, "I don't know."

The four fell into a deep, tense silence, each pondering over the reasons. However, no matter how much they thought over it, their hypothesis only contradicted with the redhead's personality. Right now, they didn't know just what to _believe_.

Nearby, Hanji was immersed in a conversation with Hitch and Marlo. Digging into her pockets, she extracted out a clean envelope and passed it on to them, "We're separating here. I'll need you to go to Erwin and hand this to him."

"Understood," Marlo responded, grabbing onto the letter and tucking it away safely.

After a brief conversation with the pair, Hanji waved him off and went towards the lone Lance Corporal by the sidelines, "Levi."

"You've got some nerve making me wait, four eyes. This is the meeting spot for Moblit, _right_? What is taking him so long? We're running out of time." Levi snapped almost instantly, scowling in obvious distaste.

"He's coming." Hanji stated rigidly, looking around the alleyway for any signs of her trusty right-hand man.

Levi scoffed in annoyance, his dead-like eyes stabbing daggers onto the woman in front of him, "_Tch_. This is ridiculous."

Knowing that the sight of the Titan maniac was sure to aggravate him further, Levi concentrated on the nearby sewage pipe, aimlessly staring at it.

"What's wrong with it, Mikasa?" Armin's voice sounded, dragging Levi out of his endless thoughts. He found himself staring at the pair not too far off. Armin was seated on the edge of a large box while Mikasa was crouched down and fumbling with his gear straps.

"I don't know, probably got stuck. Stay still." Mikasa told him, tugging on his leather straps.

"What the hell did they teach you during your three shitty years in the Trainee Corps? You're doing it wrong." Levi suddenly came forward with a scoff, catching the pair off guard, he narrowed his cold eyes fiercely and gestured for Mikasa to step away, "Move, Ackerman."

Mikasa obliged without a single sound of protest and Levi took her spot in front of Armin, and with efficiency and expertise, he worked around the gears and quickly untangled it. Embarrassed, the blonde stuttered, "T – Thank you, squad leader."

Getting up from the ground, Levi dusted his hands, "If you don't take proper care of your damn gear, you're fucked. Remember that."

"Yes…I understand," Armin replied nervously, getting off the boxes.

Levi watched as the two scouts stalked off awkwardly and his brows furrowed deeper. Behind him, a soft voice commented, "That was unlike you."

"Don't be stupid shitty glasses, I'm always like that," Levi retorted almost immediately, glaring at Hanji.

She considered him for a moment, a knowing look etched on her face. "…You're worried about what's going to happen to Eren, right?"

"Of course I am," Levi snapped back curtly. "That Titan brat is Humanity's Hope in killing the god-be-damned Titans."

Clicking her tongue, Hanji shook her head softly, "Not that, Levi. You're worried about what's going to happen to him if something happens to Mikasa and Armin."

At this, his frown deepened even further. "What kind of insignificant shit are you spewing now, four eyes?"

"It's a dark mirror image isn't it…? The bond that those three children share, they followed Eren into the Survey Corps…" Hanji answered him, not faltering one bit as the severity of his glare intensified by the second. "Just…like how Isabel and Farlan followed you into the Survey Corps…Isn't that why you're always so harsh with Eren? Because you don't want him to make a prideful foolhardy decision and watch as history repeats itself? Because you don't want him to go through everything that you had been through?"

Levi studied her features for a moment, somehow remembering how Hanji was there on the expedition where Isabel and Farlan were killed and simply uttered a dodgy reply, "_Tch_, I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed, pushing up her glasses towards the crown of her brunette locks. Hanji knew that Levi was lying once again. Though Levi is established, experienced, capable, and a powerful veteran while Eren was a naïve, inexperienced rookie – they weren't very different.

It was just that his emotional range had been severely stunted over the years, like all of the other Survey Corps veterans. Like Eren, he once had the capacity of unstoppable rage, but as the years passed, it had been slowly worn down over time. But it wasn't as if he wasn't capable of feelings, but not to the degree as he once could.

It was well known to everyone who took the time to observe him that he fights not only because he's humanity's most experienced and proficient warrior, but also because he cares about his men. Over the years, she had watched Levi, who had initially only cared about himself, Farlan and Isabel, evolved after their death, feeling compassion for others, not wanting to lose any more people he cared about.

Even with his utterly asocial and quirky personality, Hanji Zoe knew that he was just like all of them; capable of feeling, capable of expressing, capable of being affected.

Apart from his men and humanity, Levi happens to not give a damn about anything else, telling the blunt truth to others with a subtlety sledgehammer to their face – but what others did not know that there was another factor that he cared about, very much so in fact, and that woman goes by the name of Ida Starke.

"Squad leader."

Hanji turned around at the voice, "Oh, Moblit. There you are."

"I've got the information that you wanted, about Jaron Starke," Moblit answered, handing the piece of paper towards Hanji.

Upon hearing the mention of her surname, Levi snapped his head towards the man. "_Starke_?" He echoed, and with a clenched jaw, he turned his accusing eyes to Hanji, who was browsing through the papers. "What's the fucking meaning of this?"

"All this…information is accurate, yes?" Hanji ignored the Corporal, her eyes glazing through the words quickly.

"Yes," Moblit nodded his head, albeit a little puzzled, "Jaron Starke – married to Layla Starke, who died while giving a difficult birth to his only child, a son, who is the current inheritor. He had a twin sister, Elsie Starke, who passed away. She was Ida's birth mother."

"Hanji Zoe," Levi scowled her name, and Hanji looked up at the simmering man, knowing that whenever he used that tone of her voice, and called out her full name, he was serious. _Dead_ serious.

With a loud exhale, she handed the papers to Moblit, "…I had a theory on where she is going…"

Crumbling, all of his self control. Escalating, his raging anger. Numbing, his frustration. Growing, his denial. Levi didn't know what to feel, and yet even with his prized self-control and his bruised capability of experiencing strong emotions, he felt it all, every bit of it.

With every word leaving Hanji's lips, his elite stoic Corporal façade splintered. With every explanation that he listened to, his world darkened. And finally, with her final conclusion said – his heart sank.

"What the hell are you saying, four eyes?!" Levi growled back fiercely, the hollows around his sockets shadowing darkly. "Erwin wouldn't fucking allow something shitty like that!"

Hanji glanced at Moblit nervously, before adjusting her spectacles on her nose bridge. "…Is there any other explanation then?"

The papers in his hands crumpled under his furrowed hold, and his sharp teeth came together in a sharp gnash, realizing how right she was. "That fucking troublemaking brat," He cursed, hurling the crumpled paper to the ground and turning his heel sharply.

"Wait! Levi, where are you going?!" Hanji shouted after him, following behind urgently.

"To get that fucking suicidal little shit back!"

"It's too late!" Hanji told him sharply, reeling back a little bit in fear when she saw his eyes flash even more darker than ever. "…It's too late, Levi. She's gone. We don't even know where she is now."

"I don't give a fucking damn," Levi bit back fiercely. "I'm getting that shitty brat back no matter what it fucking takes."

"And then what?!" Hanji hollered back at him, almost in a show of exasperation and disbelief. "What about Eren then, and Historia?! Are you going to abandon your responsibilities now?! Disappoint every one that had placed their hope in you, what about your squad?!"

"Squad leader…" Moblit uttered nervously, trying to hold back a rampaging Hanji, slightly dismayed that she would have the audacity to talk to Levi like that.

But it was always like that with her, underneath the happy-go-lucky scientist façade, Hanji Zoe could be intimidating at times, Moblit knew. Gritting her teeth, she spared no mercy as she lashed out on the shorter man in front of her, "What would Ida have wanted? She would have wanted you to continue! That's the reason why she left so easily, because she believed in you!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?! Just fucking sit and watch her do something stupid again?!" Levi almost lost it, his taut rigid form etching closer to Hanji threateningly, but she did not back away this time.

A battle of the wills clashed, as the brunette simply answered, "Yes."

As if it wasn't possible, Levi gnashed his teeth even harder, his fist clenched into balls that were so tightly bounded, that he felt his fingernails scrape harshly against his calloused palms. The next words that came out of his lips were the hardest things he had ever said, the hardest decisions that he had ever made, "_Tch_. Make the preparations to leave."

Knocking against Hanji's shoulders as he stalked away, he passed by his stunned and distraught squad, each secretly wondering to themselves what happened to Hanji to talk back to Levi like that – but from the looks of the severity and the scowl, they pushed back all of their questions in their heads for now.

He needed to cool off his head right now. He didn't know what would happen to him if he didn't.

Passing through another alley way and into the bustling streets, his footsteps were like heavy boulders clicking on the pebble stone pathway. When he finally decided he was a good distance away from the squad, he landed his fist against the brick walls in frustration.

The pain travelled through his knuckles and through his body, but Levi could only think of one thing.

_Why, Erwin? Is your lust for humanity's freedom really that unquenchable? So much that you would allow her to do this? Allow your own daughter to do this?_

Though the pragmatic and ruthless leader of the Survey Corps, with the sole goal of leading humanity to a brighter tomorrow, whatever the cost – Levi had thought differently of the man. He saw how he observed her from afar, how he had concern for her like none other, how he actually expressed love and regret in his icy cold eyes.

Levi knew that Erwin was a '_good'_ person, it's just that he had to do '_bad'_ things that are morally wrong because he knows that if he doesn't, bad things would happen. He was willing to be the Anti-Hero; the hated and scorn upo if it meant all of humanity would survive. While this was just a post-facto justification for morally questionable actions presented to those who would question the necessity or rightness of his actions, Levi knew Erwin loved Ida.

Even he was no different – Levi was willing to play the part of the aberrant, the killer, the heartless – willing to take down anyone in his way, able to respond faster than anyone in abnormal circumstances. He was willing to take all the contempt in the world, if it meant avoiding the hell of being eaten by Titans.

Both of them had the weight to bear of every single member of the Survey Corps and humanity.

"…But, you fucking bastard…" Levi gnashed, his cold voice strained. "I was fucking counting on you to stop her."

Unbeknownst to him, far away at the Royal Capital, a lone blonde commander entered his personal room after separating from Darius Zackley. Somehow, the smart button-up Survey Corps trench coat felt heavier on his shoulders, as if constantly applying pressure.

He did it. He had successfully overthrown the Monarchy, but somehow, there was a dark plague breeding in his chest that just wouldn't seem to go away.

With exaggerated slowness, he went forward to his desk, opening the drawers. He extracted out a picture, staring at it with an apathetic face. It was taken a long time ago, a dusty gray picture of the Survey Corps members – his friends.

How many of them had he sent to their _deaths_ already?

In truth, his thoughts weren't with them these past few days. Was the Monarchy right? Was just simply watching as he sent his friends to their deaths one by one...men, women, teenagers the best choice for humanity? Did he make the wrong choice by not entrusting everything to the crown?

Hanji, Eren, Historia, Levi…Was it okay to abandon them, along with his life and responsibilities and just simply give in to the Monarchy? Hadn't they been keeping humanity alive from the Titans until this day? Weren't they more reliable despite how debased they are?

At the corner of his eye, he caught onto the sight of another picture. Buried deep underneath piles of paperwork and documents, the faded edge cursed with age popped out and seemingly almost begged him to be picked up.

With calm hands, he took it out from the confinements, letting it breath light for the first time in 22 years.

It was a picture of a smiling Elsie Starke…and a newborn Ida…

His _daughter_.

Erwin Smith had _never_ broken his stern demeanor even in the most dangerous situations, he could send countless amounts of good men and women to their deaths without batting an eye if the situation calls for it. He had devoted his life to humanity, neglecting a life of bliss. For his father who had died, for his dreams, for the continuation of mankind – Erwin willed himself to never flinch. He needed to look strong, to support and guide everyone to follow him, who placed their lives in his hands.

Because of this, he had cultivated a cold and flawless public persona, concealing his emotions and thoughts from the world. Very rarely did he ever lower his guard enough to reveal any weakness or emotion, but…

That persona wasn't the real Erwin Smith.

Before he is a ruthless Commander, he is a human being. Before he is a flawless strategist, he is a simple man.

And before he is a formidable soldier, he is a loving father.

In that cold, isolated room, overwhelming regret came crashing on him like a typhoon as he rubbed his thumb on the faded picture. "…I failed you…" His voice cracked painfully.

Now that he was alone, he could finally feel. He could finally allow himself to let go of everything. He had wanted so badly to stop her, but he couldn't. He just didn't have the right to. Erwin couldn't abandon his responsibilities now, not when he had come this far.

He too, was secretly counting on Levi Ackerman to stop her.

**-x{O}x-**

Grey.

It plastered the skies as far as the eye could see. Just a single, dull slab of color; bereft of any warmth or compassion. However, it was not uncommon in the northern Wall Sina's unruly weather for the skies to be drained of life. It was the kind of day that was filled with tension that was almost palpable. The clouds above her were swollen with condensation, and the weather was much chillier in this part of the regions.

Cold, brutally chilly. Ida could never understand why the northern districts were considered the most desirable region. Even if there was minimal Titan activity, the weather was known to be brutally cold and made life for residents difficult here.

Ida Starke took a deep breath, savoring the calm before the storm. She didn't like storms themselves necessarily, but it was the few precious moments before everything broke forth that stirred some sort of excitement in the pit of her stomach. The way everything was unnaturally quiet, the way nature seemed to be holding its breath…it was the thrill of anticipating something big that captured her like no other kind of weather.

It didn't take long for rain to fall from the heavens and pound onto the grandiose estate without mercy.

_Everything is going to be fine, right?_

With a large lump in her throat, she dismounted herself off her horse. There was a hollow ache in her chest, as if her heart was descending down her to her stomach. Her breathing almost seemed to cease.

_Everything is going to get better, right?_

With trepidation heavy in her gut, she took heavy steps toward the immense steel gates. She could see it by now, the lavish mansion, the great columns wrapped around the porch. It was a grand, sprawling estate. The building was designed in a Greek style with large Corinthian pillars at the entrance. The lawn was vast and the building was made of limestone walls and tall crystal windows, standing over three floors high at the end of a cobblestone road in a sweeping cul-de-sec.

Even after being here a plenty of times, the sight of the place had always left Ida breathless.

"Halt! Who are you?!" The guards stationed in front of the gates screeched at the sudden appearance of a hooded finger and angled his rifle at her threateningly.

_I'm sorry, Levi. Forgive me. _

As much as she wanted to - she will not scream in agonizing frustration, she will not allow her piercing cries to reach the still air, she will not weep tears of despair and drown in her endless sorrows. She was strong now, different. Gradually, even if time calls for it, she will accept and succumb to her fate, embracing whatever lies ahead if she were to step through those gates.

She will gamble with everything she's got.

Just like how wind changes its course, sweeping up the dead leaves in the process – Ida was caught in a _whirlwind_, swept by the strong winds, but she wouldn't allow herself to break. Slowly, she pulled down her hood.

Like burning passion, and the blazing maroon roses that burns a dull landscape, her scarlet hair contrasted with her surroundings and a haunted shadow engulfed her green eyes. The look of acknowledgement from the guards was all as it took to tell her that they recognized her.

"You!" The guard pointed his rifle towards her again, appalled at her appearance.

_Why? Why did she come here?_

"…My name is Ida Starke," She stated obviously, and slowly, but careful not to make any sudden movements that would cause the guards to pull the trigger on her, she took hold of her handgrips at the side pockets of her chest.

Immediately, the guards tensed when they saw the handgrips in her raised hand, mentally preparing for a battle, but much to their shocking surprise, Ida did not charge forward as they had predicted her to.

_**Cling. **_

Instead of assaulting, she dropped the handgrips to the ground, out of her reach…

_**Clang. **_

Instead of propelling herself in the air to escape, she unbuckled her blade boxes and gas tank from her side and dropped it to the ground, rendering her weaponless…

And with a haunting look etched across her face, she lifted her hands up, her eyes searing into the immense Starke Mansion in the background.

"I have come to **_surrender_** myself."

* * *

BRAH! Sorry to end it at this point, but hey, at least we know where's she going now! However, Ida could've easily taken out the guards and infiltrate the mansion, why is she surrendering instead!? What kind of fate lies for her inside?! What is Erwin's plan?! HAHAH, questions, questions, which hopefully would be answered (at least some of them would) in the upcoming chapter! We are reaching the climax soon! I do hope that this chapter is not bad T-T.

Hehe, let me know what you think is going to happen in the review, friends! :D I'd love to see what theories you guys have! :3

**A big thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I hope to see more of you guys :D**

**Katie:** I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Haha, I was very nervous about the love scene but I'm happy to hear that you thought it was well-conceived. And yes, Levida is canon, well, semi-canon? LMAO. *Piece back together heart* , they will meet again! Soon, at least i hope they would. Who knows what is going to go down between them. I'm glad that the message got through to the readers because that is exactly how i wanted to let my readers feel, about who soldiers who can't be together due to circumstances. Sacrifices, heartbreaks and time-binding sorrows D:

******kuroshi: **Haha, yes, and now that it has finally happened!****** ***jumps and celebrates* Uhm... well, as you can see from this chapter, more will be revealed very very soon. Heheh, but hey, at least we know where she is right? I'm glad that you like my fanfic, i do hope you enjoy this chapter friend! :D Sorry for the late update!

**********Monster: **Pfft, nah, never in a thousand years will Levida be canonized, this is a fanfic. LOL. Thank you for the compliments though, I'm glad that my fic is like an extension of the manga, it's good to hear that the characters are not OOC (i'm so worried all the time because Levi is such a hard character to write). Sorry for all the cliffhangers *Runs away* Forgive meeee! ;_;**********  
**

**Me:** Sorry! D,: I just had to! I was hesitating on doing it, but gah! I'm a sucker for cliche and dramatic things. Haha, it's nice to know that my writing is not as shitty as I expected it to be... thank you for you compliments and I hope to see you around more!

**Cyborg:** YAY! I made somebody's day! Thank you for you review and compliments, I'm glad you like my fanfic! Hehe, it's good that there's chemistry and passion between them, I thought every thing was so cheesy *paranoids*.

**X:** Yay another Levida shipper! LOL, xD. Haha, thank you, I'm glad you found the chapter good!

**Have a great day and I hope to see you guys in the reviews! ;D THANK YOU LOVELIES!**


	25. Loose Ends

**A/N: **Exams are finally over! I took my final papers today and I'm completely exhausted, but I hope you enjoy this chapter friends! This chapter focuses quite abit on Ida's past, I've been meaning to do a chapter on it for quite some time but I couldn't find a way to incorporate it until now! New OCs in this chapter, and a big plot movement! Ok, I shall head to bed now because I can hardly pry my eyes open. Will reply to reviews tomorrow! Hope you understand!

Thank you all for your kind reviews and your overwhelming support. (:

A big thank you to my beta readers:**AliLaShae, Suledin, Kirani56**!

* * *

_**Humanity's Strongest Woman** _by xDollfie

**Chapter 22 - Loose Ends  
**

* * *

_Memories_.

Images, conversations, items; it flooded through her mind like a raging tsunami. How her kindly mother would hold her hand and tread down these grand high hallways; how she would spend hours in lush, prim gardens playing alone. Even the kitchen looked the same, she noticed. She reminisced on how she would go down in the middle of the night to satisfy her sweet tooth.

Ida Starke stood alone in the grandiose office. There was an immense bookshelf displaying a large collection of books at the corner of the room. An antique globe rested on the sturdy looking study desk along with a few picture frames. Though it looked comfortable and posh, Ida had never felt more out of place in it.

It was this room that she detested most among the countless of rooms in the Starke Mansion: Lord Jaron Starke's office.

Languidly, she walked forward towards the bookcase, skimming her fingers across the books. Then something caught her eye, and she pulled the dusty book out from its shelf. It was a book about Titans – about the origins of them. It was distributed by the Monarchy and filled with endless nonsense and inaccurate facts, she knew, but still Ida was intrigued by it.

She found herself immersed in it, almost sarcastically chuckling out loud, but it wasn't long before her peace was disturbed by a man's voice.

"It seems like your years in the Scouting Legion have gotten you interested in Titans. I don't remember you being so interested when you were younger."

That low mocking voice was deep yet dangerous. Ida could remember that tone anywhere. Looking up from the book, her green eyes were infused with contempt as she locked it with another set of emerald, so similar to hers, yet so different.

He had aged over the years, with prominent wrinkles around his forehead, but his lips were still curled into that vile confident smirk she hated so much. His red hair was slicked back into a neat style. He was wearing the same type of suit that flaunted his wealth, and his hands were studded with jewels.

She closed the book and slipped it back onto the shelf. "Not as interested as you, I suppose." She replied, noticing how the entire row on the bookshelf was actually filled with a collection of books on Titans.

"Wine?" Lord Jaron Starke offered, moving over the glass bottles of alcohol situated at the end of the room.

"No, thanks." Ida answered, her glance following him across the room.

His back was facing her as he poured himself a glass, "Chess then. Elsie taught you how to play it back then, right? It's the least you can do for your uncle who you haven't seen for so many years." He gestured towards the vintage chess set table, each piece intricately carved to perfection.

Biting her lips, she complied, seating herself on the majestic looking cushioned chair. Jaron came forward, swirling the glass in his hand as he situated himself opposite to her.

Sitting across from his guest, she saw that his green eyes were deadpan. He picked up a black pawn piece, using his thumb to rub on the smooth wood. "Ah, who would've thought that I'd get the chance to meet you again, much less play chess with you?"

"I'd play chess with you anytime," Ida commented back in a cool firm voice, moving her white pawn piece on the board. "Don't you remember, how much I love games like _these_?"

"Well, your hatred for your own family is rather well-known," Jaron countered. "And you arrived at the mansion uninvited, with an immense loathing for me…"

"Very _suspicious_…" She agreed idly, her eyes scanned his with precision. "So why haven't you yet thrown me in a dungeon?"

"You are the daughter of my beloved twin sister, and my niece. Why would I?" Jaron retorted evasively. He could sense her razor-sharp attitude, but he simply smirked it off. This of course, vexed Ida even more.

Ida gritted her teeth and rested her elbow on the armrest as she sardonically pointed out. "The illegitimate disgraced daughter of your twin sister who died."

"A death which you blame me for."

Jaron's snide remark didn't seem to sit well with Ida. She exhaled sharply through her nose to show her frustration and her grip on the armrest tightened, "You humiliated her. Disowned her. Casted her out to live in the Shiganshina District where she met her death with the Titans. Of _course_ I fucking blame you."

"And here I am, unguarded and weaponless, but yet unharmed." Jaron's scrutinizing expression never once faded. His eyes started to transcend into hatred and he continued to push the buttons. "Should I be concerned?"

"You are unguarded and weaponless because you know me better than that," Ida spat back, but she kept her composure. "If I snap your neck today, your little lackeys will come after me. Last time I checked, I'm weaponless and in the lion's den."

Jaron chuckled, moving his knight piece into the center. "You've gotten smarter. I'll give you points for that. Did the Titans cause your sudden increase in intelligence?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Ida commented icily, her eyes bore into the older man in front of her. "You seem to know a lot about them. Especially since you have so many books about Titans."

"I know nothing more about them than you do."

"Oh?" Ida raised a brow dramatically, her lips twitching into a smirk. Accusation and contempt underlined her hard words. "So you know that Titans were originally humans…and that the true royal family is the Reiss Family?"

Jaron hummed. The conversation almost seemed fun to him. "I wouldn't deny that. But if I'm not mistaken, you're trying to extract information out of me," He cleverly remarked.

"Would you hand them over so easily? I wouldn't think so. You don't trust me, so I'll drop that subject for now," Ida remarked sharply, throwing him a look. "However, I'd very much prefer that you enlighten me as to why you would order my capture. You've ignored my existence for years, even after Elsie died."

Subtly, she could see his eyes darken a little, before he answered, "You have tainted our household name long enough. Your birth is a sin itself. Being a mercenary in the Underground City, joining that pathetic Scouting Legion, and now, even joining the rebellion against the government. It's my job as your rightful guardian to take care of you, is it not?"

Picking up her knight piece, she knocked over the black pawn chess piece on the board, positioning herself in a rather neutral spot. "…You could have just killed me, it would have ended all of your problems..." Watching him carefully, she allowed an innocent countenance to play on her features. "Isn't that right, _uncle_?"

The burgundy wine in his grasp swirled, and he moved it to his lips to take a slow sip. "…Ah, that could have worked as well…"

"Are you denying your involvement in trying to get me captured alive then?" Ida's expression was that of superficial coyness; one that knew that the red-haired man had been caught lying about the predicament she had put them in and her lips curved up into a half-smirk.

"No," Jaron confirmed blithely, clearly unaffected by the prejudice written in her eyes. "…I have _use_ for you now so let's leave it at that. Plus…there have been a lot of pests running around the walls lately…"

"I assume we are talking about the Scouting Legion soldiers here…" She scoffed in disbelief. "Well aren't you higher ups getting desperate…but…"

"But you want something in return…" He continued through her sentence sharply.

Ida deadlocked her steel-edged glare with his. "Of course. What's in it for me?"

"What you desire most," Jaron raised his glass towards her, slouching back on his chair as the studded jewels on his fingers gleamed with pride. "Knowledge, answers, reasons…behind everything."

It was at that did Ida couldn't help but frown, _too easy_, she concluded. Jaron was giving in too quickly, too confident she might say, but she reverted back to her apathetic dissemble. "Since I have worked with Corporal Levi for the past year, I know of his plans as well as the names of the remaining members. I will assist the government in silencing them…But, I want something more."

"Oh?"

"Acknowledgement. I want to be recognized as an official member of the Starke Family. Land, property, gold – I want an inheritance." Ida stated, scrutinizing every single flicker of emotions on his features – but like her, he remained expressionless.

Jaron clicked his tongue. "Ha...since when are you interested in materialistic things like this, dearest niece?"

"Self-preservation, uncle." Ida smiled sweetly, but behind that innocent façade, her anger was brimming, almost exploding through her chest. "I always choose the winning side to ensure my survival. It's something you learn after living in the filthy slums."

He paused for a moment, as if considering his options, before saying, "As you wish."

"So it's a deal then?"

"An agreement."

"I must say, I am pretty surprised that you would agree so immediately…" Ida clenched her jaw, her fingernails digging into the fine oak wood of the chair. "A cunning manipulative man like yourself…"

"Well, we do have formidable soldiers capable of taking you down. Should you be disobedient," Jaron answered lightly, taking no offence to her insult.

"_Tsk_. As I suspected, you're in charge of the secret Human Suppression group with the fancy modified 3DMG…I suppose you are talking about that Kenny Ackerman?"

"I heard you had a hard time trying to escape him." Jaron lifted his wine glass to the air, "Well, a toast to a deal well struck."

As she watched him finish his aged burgundy wine, Ida couldn't help but feel her chest get heavier with this inexplicable feeling. What it was she couldn't pin-point, but she knew it had something to do with a concerning gut-feeling.

_Suspicion -_ she hadn't expected Jaron to agree to her demands. It was almost as if he was too cocky… He didn't even consider the fact that Ida might be playing the role of the double-agent. As if he was so sure that she wouldn't betray them…

A hidden trump card perhaps?

Caught up in her dismayed thoughts, she wasn't focused on the chess game going on in front of her and before she could even realize her mistake, Jaron had claimed victory to the game, his black King piece almost symbolically gleaming in pride and victory in front of her.

Slowly, Jaron turned his head to meet to his relative – his gentle face cold and domineering. "Just like chess, the King will always take down the Queen."

It was nothing more than a subtle but arrogant claim - one that Ida knew was directed straight at her.

A battle of wills raged between the two estranged relatives as Ida met his glower with a formidable one of her own, so defiant and authoritative that it thickened the tension between them, almost to the point it could be cut through with a knife.

Jaron broke the tension with a light laugh, and he slouched back on his seat; his fingers interlocked with each other. "…That was a game well played. I enjoyed it truly. Oh, before I forget, I have a gift for you."

"Gift…?" Ida inquired firmly, alertness finally finding its way into her voice. Her heart began to beat again relentlessly as she eyed the man with complete vigilance.

He smiled mysteriously, momentarily in daze as he secretly applauded the fine workmanship of the white Queen chess piece in his hands. "…Yes, a gift. I suppose you'd thank me for this, after all. From what I've heard you, haven't seen him in a couple of years…"

"What are you even talking about…?" Ida was dismayed; her thoughts were all disorientated and flustered. She couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say.

"Come in."

…Slowly the grand oak doors creaked open.

The redhead's eyes bulged in the purest form of shock, abruptly getting up as he knocked over her chair with sudden force. Her hands started trembling, her throat growing dry as a dessert barren, and her vision turning cloudy, but she could still make out the man standing at the door's features.

Slowly, primal fear began to develop at the endless pits of her stomach, twisting and turning her guts around in unimaginable shapes and forms.

Chocolate brown hair messily tousled in every direction, firm and narrowed dark hazel eyes, tall and muscular stature that towered over her, and the prominent scar that ran across his cheek… It couldn't be…

This couldn't be happening…

"Y-You…" Ida managed to hoarsely stutter out through quivering lips, but when she found his gaze locked with her shocked-infused one, the expression on her features changed immediately...

As memories flooded back into her mind – an almost harmonious imagery of blood, agony, tears…she began to remember her despair, her grief, her endless hell…It was as if an explosion had occurred in the center of her chest, releasing all of her congested and locked up emotions which she has been harboring for so long. Her heart was pumping wildly as if it had never felt more alive.

It was _him_…

…_Why_ was he here…?

"_SETH_!"

**-x{O}x-**

_**2 Weeks Ago. The Royal Capital, Mitras**_

"What _do_ I have to do?"

A flicker of sadness crossed his eyes, one that Ida did not miss. But Erwin was always good at concealing his emotions – that perfect public persona of his was simply unbreakable. "…Elsie, I was thinking about our conversations, and I remembered something…"

"What?" Ida demanded, a lace of irritation subtly anchoring her tone.

"We were discussing about Titans back then, about my dreams… She told me, that it was impossible to defeat them and that humans were condemned to live in the Walls forever – I thought little of it back then, but what if…"

As she breathed in, the air hit the back of her raw throat. If her throat felt dry before, it was simply unbearable now. "You're saying that she might have actually meant what she said...Like, she had reasons to say something like that…"

"Exactly." Erwin nodded firmly. "I want to know your thoughts about it…"

She crossed her arms, subtly focusing on Nifa who looked disturbed in the corner of the carriage. "We never talked about them…Whenever I would ask, she would simply sway the conversation into another direction…"

"It's common for a mother to not discuss Titans with her children. It's traumatizing to even think of them," Nifa commented softly, nervously moving in her seat.

A tensed paused silence reverberated through the carriage, before Erwin opened his dry lips to speak hoarsely, "…On the night when she found out she was pregnant with you…We met, and she begged me to save her, saying that her brother had gone mad…We were supposed to elope, but…The next day, she was back to normal…As if nothing ever happened, and upon her request and Jaron's threat, we separated."

"_Save_ her? _Mad_?" Ida blinked, taken aback from the revelation. "Jaron might be a shitty bastard, but I wouldn't say he would ever threaten to take her life."

"Then, why?" Erwin pressed. "Why would she say that?"

"…I…don't know…" Ida clenched her jaw, her heart tearing at the thought of her late mother – her kind sweet mother, strong and beautiful, loving and endearing. What had caused her to react that way?

It wasn't as if Elsie detested her twin brother Jaron. No. She was too kind and compassionate for that. Although he treated her coldly, hating her with contempt for having an illegitimate child, Elsie had never shown any amount of hatred towards him, and even if she did, it wasn't in front of her daughter.

But…

Realization dawned upon the redhead faster than she could blink. The loose ends, they were finally coming together – it finally made sense to her.

"…On the night before Wall Maria fell…" She began, the words almost ripping through her throat to escape through her lips. To calm her quivering hands, her grip tightened around the fabric of her pants, like she was attempting to comfort the constricting pain in her chest. "…People came…for _us_…I didn't hear the full conversation, but…she was crying when they left, saying that she wouldn't go back...That they couldn't force her to…That she would protect me…"

Her teeth clashed together in a fierce clash, and she moved her dejected gaze back to Erwin. "What if...she was talking about going back to the Starke Mansion?"

Erwin's bushy brows furrowed together, and he looked like he was thinking hard. "That is a plausible explanation," He leaned forward, looking dismayed. "But why? After all those years, after he had casted her out and disowned her…Why would he come looking back for you two?"

"That fucking bastard," Ida cursed, every syllable sounding like potent acid. "But, what's the use of discussing all this? It's not as if we can question Elsie now…"

"We have to capture him. Jaron Starke." Erwin stated rigidly. "I'm positive he knows something about the Titans."

"How?" Ida retorted, an annoyed glint hitting her features. "Our plan is to capture Rod Reiss, isn't it? We do not have the time nor the men to establish an operation like that. It's too risky."

"We have to make do, Ida."

"And how do I play a part in this? I'm stuck with babysitting a Titan brat, a blonde depressed moody chick and putting up with a disagreeable cynical midget," she argued.

"You have lived with Lord Jaron Starke. You know the way around the northern part of Wall Sina and the Starke Mansion," Erwin explained patiently. "You can make your way around. Levi will take care of the other operation regarding Eren and Historia from now on."

"_Tch_. That old bastard wouldn't talk even if we were to torture him. That I guarantee," Ida spat bitterly, remembering the vile cunning smirk that Jaron always wore. "It's not going to work Erwin. Forget about your shit plans. I'm working alone."

"What? Alone?"

"I'll infiltrate the mansion, surrender myself and retrieve the information...If our theories are true, and Jaron indeed has a use for me for whatever shitty plans he's conjuring up, then it should be simple. I'll find a way to pass on the information to Levi, that way we could continue on with the operation on Rod Reiss. We need to strike before the enemy does, from _both_ sides."

"No!" Erwin immediately shot her down, suddenly jolting in his seat when he realized where this conversation was heading. "You don't even know the enemy's plan and you're throwing yourself at his feet?! You don't even know what he's capable of doing! You could be killed for all you know!"

"_So_? I'd make it out alive, one way or another. If not, then that's too bad. I won't risk any more of our men in some stupid operation like this, Erwin," Ida defended crudely, her expression determined and unyielding. "Too many...We've already lost too many."

No more – she wouldn't allow any more men to be sacrificed. No more grieving families, no more uncollected corpses and no more empty soulless eyes. She understood how dangerous this mission was, there was no telling what the future had in store, but this time, she will step up and harbor all the burdens herself.

Her mother - just what caused her to react in such a way? Just what happened between Jaron and Elsie? Those answers - she needed to know, so much that sparked from some kind of unquenchable thirst in her. Thirst can only be satiated answers from Jaron himself, and even if it meant plunging herself into the fire, then she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Plus…I have a score to settle with that bastard…"

**-x{O}x-**

Grand, beautiful, and peaceful – in contrast to the simple lands filled with plain buildings, the area surrounding the Royal Capital lined with splendid palaces, exuding an atmosphere of prosperity. Casual chattering and the occasional laughter were heard throughout the streets, abuzz with the excitement usually felt daily as people went to and fro on the streets.

It was tranquil here; the standards of living was certainly much higher and more comfortable compared to the conditions in the rest of the Walls. The people who were blessed with riches lived a pleasantly peaceful life far away from Titan attacks and the harsh reality of the outer walls.

However, prosperity often gave rise to a stagnant darkness. This place, too, was no expectation.

Beneath the urban posh area surrounding the Capital, was a vast living space called the Underground City.

It looked almost like a dark cellar lined with tombstones, with little to no light shedding in the maze-like metropolis. Phosphorescent crystals were fitted all around, radiating a faint but eerie light into the emptiness, accentuating the dire situation the city was in.

"So this is the underground city…" Hanji uttered out, clearly in a horrified daze as she watched the cruel blasphemy happening within the run-down districts. Disbelief and terror pulsated through the entire squad, clouding their features.

It was terrible.

The cruelty taking place, the rotting uncollected corpses, the looks of the unfortunate and hungry – dying an agonizing slow death, it was enough for the acidic bile to bubble up to the throats of the younger squad members, even Hanji herself was not spared of effects from the dismaying putrid scenes.

It was only he, who remained unaffected.

The authoritative Lance Corporal who stood in the middle of the group, oozing of nothing but confidence and collectedness – he was accustomed to the sight, after all he grew up in these very slums. "Tch, nothing has changed in this damn place," He muttered bitterly, scowling at the sight of the dust and dirt caking the walls. "Stick together. This shit place is like a maze. Get lost and you're fucked."

"…Squad leader grew up here, right?" Sasha whispered hoarsely towards Connie, nudging him in the ribs as the nervous grip on her backpack tightened.

"Yeah…" Connie gulped dryly, biting his cracked lips as he watched the slave houses from the corner of his eye. "…Ida Starke was from here as well, wasn't she?"

"H-How…can they even live in a place like this…?" Sasha found herself asking, distressed and uncomfortable by the heartless animosity happening around her. How could people find it in their hearts to do this? Children, babies clinging onto their mother's arms – they too were not spared with the fierce effects of their environment. Some were skin and bones, others with obvious infectious diseases.

"Stop it!" Suddenly, allowing the distress and horror to consume him fully, Jean charged forward towards one of the slave houses, screeching at a burly man who was busy whipping a young woman into obedience. "You're hurting her!"

"_Eh_?" The male raised a brow, clearly irritated by the interruption. "You got something to say, boy?!"

Instantly, Jean's eyes grew wide when he saw the bloodied knife he was holding, primal fear building inside of him. He was frozen solid, crippled from responding as if someone had strangled his windpipe.

"Kirschstein, shut up and move forward." Levi commanded brusquely, glaring at the intimidating male as a warning. Once Jean heard the trigger of opportunity pull and snap him out of his frozen state, he turned to face Levi with a look of disbelief on his face.

Scoffing, Levi focused his attention back on the dirt road in front of him, "This is how it's like in the Underground City. Don't fucking cause any more trouble."

"U-Understood…" Jean's teeth dug onto his bottom lip, hating himself for not doing anything. The guilt and regret consuming him was overwhelming, but he knew Levi was right – what could he do? Kill that bastard? Yes he could, but _then_ what?

A single death didn't change anything here.

"Levi, where are we heading?" Hanji inquired, keeping up with his fast pace,

Levi hissed irritably, but his chiseled features were calm and cool. "We have to begin somewhere. Let's search the shitty sewers first."

Hanji pursed her lips and nodded subtly, knowing better than to tick Levi off for now – he was on edge, no doubt that his congested mind was still focused on pondering the location of the missing redhead. But she also knew how professional Levi was. Despite the inner turmoil churning in his body, he had kept his persona in front of the younger squad mates who were counting on him. Depending on him.

"Sir…Would you like to buy some sweets?"

The bespectacled squad leader squeaked as she bumped into Levi who had abruptly paused, adjusting the glasses on her nose bridge, she stared puzzled as the stoic short man went forward towards the dark narrow alleyway. "Levi?"

He stared down at the source of the voice, a small petite little blonde girl in shambles, thin, dirty and injured, but despite her appearance, she was smiling brightly, almost _too_ brightly. "Some sweets for you, sir?" She offered again, ushering a small little brown sack at the towering and intimidating man.

Levi kept onto his silence, but he merely extracted a silver coin from his pocket and placed it in her hand, taking the bag of sweets. Silently, the little blonde girl grinned, running off with her makings for the day.

Sasha blinked in confusion when she watched her squad leader come back with something brown in his palms. "What's that?"

"Sweets," Levi answered brusquely, his thin brows furrowing into a clash.

"That's a nice thing for you to do, Levi." Hanji smiled softly, resting her arm on his shoulder. "Never thought you had it in you."

"Shut up, four eyes." Levi scowled intimidatingly in annoyance. "It's not what you think it is, it's a message."

"What?"

"When you're in a shit place like the Underground City, all illegal doings have to be done in secret – we developed ways to send messages subtly. This is no damn exception," Levi elaborated to his squad impatiently, his jaw clenched together.

Armin nodded his head, absorbing all the new information. "So...Who is it from?"

"Who else? That fucking troublemaking shitty brat…" The raven-haired man spat in condescension, eyeing the brown bag of sweets in his furrowed grasp. Quickly, he undid the string and emptied the contents into his palms – pebbles of colorful candy spilled out, but amongst the bright pastel sweets was a small piece of paper from Ida Starke.

**-x{O}x-**

She was being escorted, much more like a guest rather than a prisoner. Peering at the tall, freckled brunette woman by her side, her only escort, she noticed how nervous she looked and Ida understood why.

As much as she wouldn't like to boast, the redhead knew she was skilled. Though she wouldn't say her leadership, intuition, or wits were anything to be proud of – Ida knew her way around with the swords and gears, a skill not many possess the ability to utilize.

It wasn't only because the 3DMG was so valuable that regular people weren't allowed to use it. Moving with it was an extremely dangerous activity. Even for highly trained soldiers, the slightest mistake or a slip up can result in a terrible injury. It wasn't rare for them to even end up losing their precious lives.

But she was different. Adding on the fact that she was trained under Levi for over a year, Ida could control the gear almost as if it was just another part of her body, swinging through the air like a soaring bird. She almost felt lost without her gears now. Though, she couldn't say the same when Jaron ordered her confiscated gears to be handed back to her.

"This is your room for now," The brunette said, pushing open the grand painted wooden door. "You're free to roam around the mansion as you please."

Ida did not reply, but merely ushered herself into the luxurious and spacious room.

_No handcuffs, windows are open, and even my gears are handed back to me… _Ida summed out in her head. Her sharp eyes were scanning through the red carpets and throughout the room. _He's confident that I_ _won't escape, or even try to attack…_

_Did… Jaron really think that **he**_ _could change my mind…?_

_No. Jaron isn't stupid – he knows that _he _wouldn't cripple my resolve…_

_So why…?_

It puzzled her greatly. Ida couldn't comprehend as to why she was being treated like this – she had expected dungeons, chains, or even torture – in fact, she was prepared for it. It was one thing when an enemy attacks openly, but it's a whole other concept when welcomed into the enemy's home.

"So, how did you end up working under Lord Starke?" Ida asked the brunette woman standing by the side as she shed off her damp cloak. She tilted her head to the side to look at her.

"It's none of your business." The woman bit back hotly.

Ida hummed out her approval with a tantalizing small smile, "Unfriendly one, aren't you? Since you're assigned to watch over me, the least you can do is give me your name."

"Rena," She answered, narrowing her hazel eyes.

"_Tch_. It's not every day a prisoner gets such fine treatment you know?" Ida commented calmly, shrugging off her outer jacket and tossing it to the chair. Then, she began to unbutton her shirt.

Rena saw it as her cue to leave; to grant the mysterious redhead some privacy, but a composed yet authoritative voice stopped her from exiting out the door, "Don't bother. I have some bullet graze wounds, help me bandage them up."

The brunette hesitated for a moment, but the redhead elaborated nothing more. She noticed how there were small hints of bloodstains oozing out from her white shirt, probably from her wounds that had opened again from long horseback riding. She reluctantly complied, walking towards the drawers, extracting out a fresh set of bandages and medical supplies as Ida finally finished shrugging off her white shirt.

When she turned back to the redhead, she paused.

It wasn't because of the fresh blood on her hips where the stitched wounds had split open, and neither was it because of the sight of bare flesh.

It was because of Ida Starke's bare back.

It was covered in countless scars...

Weather by age or blackened by the element. Its broad sizes and many cross ridges betrays the truth of what a deep and ghastly wound it had been, and the lack of care given. From what she could tell, it was because of the split flesh wound. It was common to have a scar or two, but not this _many_, not this _intense_. The largest scar crossed from her shoulder blade to her lower hip. There were even brand marks protruding out of her porcelain skin.

"Hurry up. I don't have all fucking day." Rena heard her call, and she snapped out of her momentary daze.

Gulping down a mouthful of saliva to smoothen her dry and scratchy throat, Rena moved forward and proceeded to address her wounds. As much as she decided not to pry, she couldn't help but wonder how she had obtained them.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" Ida's words were almost chaste as they touched her lips and escaped.

_More appalling than anything,_ Rena thought, but she remained silent as she stitched through her wounds. Awkward silence filled the room, and Rena strained to listen to her soft and rhythmic heartbeat to distract herself.

Then, she saw it. The slight trembling of her shoulders, her fingernails digging into the tender flesh on her arms. But despite her obvious traumatic reaction, Ida's face was as cool as a bronze mask, her eyes hidden behind her long bangs, but Rena knew for a fact that there was a dark cast to them.

Those vivid green eyes of the Starke's – she was intrigued by them. How they concealed everything they were feeling, portraying only their strong side and hiding their vulnerability.

However, Ida was different – though she appeared strong and unshakable, deep within, she was different from Jaron Starke. She was weak and broken to pieces. Like the scars that colored her back, she too was scarred and tainted.

"They say scars are beautiful to whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over. The wound is closed and healed, and done with…" Ida suddenly whispered hoarsely.

At this Rena stopped, furrowing her brows. "Why are you telling me all this? You don't even know me."

Ida moved her downcast gaze to meet with Rena's confused hazel ones, "I'm human. I get lonely too."

"_Oi, where did you get those?"_

_She clenched the bedspreads underneath her, relishing in the intimate moment between them. "…Why? Does it surprise you?"_

_Levi was lying down beside her, his gaze stuck to the ceiling above them. His expression was relaxed, yet the tense crumple of his brows told a different story. "Tch. No. I'm aware you had some on your back before, but I didn't know that there were that many."_

_He tilted his head to look at her, her naked back facing him. The redhead's gaze was plastered to the wall beside them, the blankets draping loosely around her waist. "…Does it disgust you?"_

_He didn't know what to say at that moment, after all that they had shared together in that very intimate, passion-filled night – Levi's mind was congested. _

"_You're fine as the shit brat that you are."_

"_Liar," Came her immediate response, accusing and cold. _

"_Don't be stupid. Why the hell would I lie about something like that?" Levi rebuffed her comment brusquely, then, he easily rolled to his side so that he was facing the same direction as her._

"…_You're always a liar, you stupid midget." _

_Levi scoffed at how half-hearted her statement sounded, he felt her stiffen when he etched closer to her, whether it's from the sudden intrusion of his warm body heat or because of something else, he didn't know._

_Softly, he planted a chaste kiss on the biggest scar on her shoulder. "If I say that you're fine the way you are, then shut the fuck up and just accept it."_

_Though she knew she couldn't see it, Ida allowed a small smile to play on her lips, shivering softly at the tender kisses that he planted on her back. Bliss was written all across her face, but yet she couldn't find the suitable words to say, and could only conjure up a soft,"…Go to sleep, you asshole."_

It was an understatement to say that Rena was dismayed beyond words – here she had heard such rumors about her achievements beyond the walls, the formidable and fearless leading soldier, but yet, it was almost as if she showed no shame in eliciting emotions.

Going back to addressing the wounds, Rena couldn't help but find something much more interesting than the Starkes' spectacular emerald eyes, and it came in the form of the disgraced illegitimate daughter of the Starkes, Ida.

What kind of life have she been living up till now? Just what made her this way?

**-x{O}x-**

_**Year 845, Underground City.**_

Cold, wet and hungry. Painful agony, darkness and weakness.

She couldn't see anything, nor could she feel anything. The burning hunger eating away at her stomach seemed to be the only physical manifestation of her suffering. She could hear the sewage water drip onto the concrete ground, the pungent acidic odor of blood, urine, feces, and other bacterial diseases hanging in the air.

Blackness enveloped her; caressing her soothingly as if it was her only friend. Though she wasn't the only human in the room, the others were silent, their vacant lifeless eyes just like hers. The eyes of the despaired who had succumbed to their imminent fate. Outside, she strained her hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation happening outside, knowing that they were discussing about her.

"I have some new fresh meat in here. How much are you willing to pay?" She heard the low vile voice of the man filtering through the door, "Good product if I were to say so myself."

"I will decide on the price after I see the bitch's quality," Came another man's voice. She looked up from the ground when the door creaked upon, the unwelcomed light temporarily blinding her and chasing away the darkness.

She looked up at the visitor in front of her, the fine wrinkles showing age and the vilest grin under his moustache sent chills down her spine. She huddled her legs closer together once again under his scrutinizing gaze, feeling uncomfortably observed and abused.

It was her physical traits that enraptured him. She was certainly considered high-class goods as advertised. Unique scarlet hair wet with grease and dirt, purple black bruises that spotted her smooth porcelain skin, and those _eyes_. It almost looked like a pool of melted emeralds stones, shining against a frame of dark thick eyelashes. She would have been a fine beauty if she were cleaned up.

"What is your name?" The man asked her firmly.

Only silence came from her, and the man looked at his company for help. Scoffing, he swiped a rough kick towards her stomach causing her to tumble over in pain. "He is asking you for your name, bitch, reply him."

Coughing and wheezing, she pushed herself off the floor. Lifeless eyes like a doll appraised him as she slowly opened her bloodied lips to speak. "Ida."

Nodding in approval, the man found joy in her eyes; those beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to have lost its spark, showing her submission and defeat. She would be easy to control; she was nothing more than a little pet now. "She's good, you taught her well. Take her, wash her up. and bring her to me."

When the door finally closed once again, unbeknownst to the men, the dead emerald eyes lit up once again in the darkness, channeling all her pent up hatred through a glare at the closed door. With narrowed down vengeful eyes, the malicious glint told another story behind her pathetic physical exterior.

It was a look that could cut into the very soul. A terrifying look filled with brimming hatred that could penetrate and twist it in unimaginable ways. As dangerous as it looked, it held a sense of mystery in it.

Agonizing pain ran through her body – was it the fresh flesh wounds on her back sending waves of pain out now? Or was it the disgust that seeped through the cracks in her heart, encroaching slowly but surely?

Abused, torn and tattered – but it wasn't as if she had given up. The more her body felt pain, the more they whipped her into obedience, the more the rage bubbled up and surged through her core, filling her, making her spirit stronger, as strong as steel itself.

Slowly, she extracted the sharp piece of concrete from under her shirt that she had been working on for days, painstakingly shaving it into the desired shape with friction. The lethal sharp tip almost gleamed with pride, thirsty and just waiting to be used at the right time.

She will _not_ die here yet. There was no way she was going to give up so easily.

It was the second time Ida Starke had killed a man, but it was certainly not her last.

**-x{O}x-**

**Year 848, Outskirts of Wall Sina.**

_Monster. _

She felt like one. _Yes_. That was what she had become, nothing more than a heartless human capable of stealing lives around her for her own selfish desire. With an apathetic countenance, she dragged the lifeless body towards the mountain of corpses and branches that she had previously piled up. Her weapons and gears felt unbelievably heavier as she dumped the bodies into the badly made funeral pyre.

After she was done, all Ida saw was blood-soaked hands; _their_ blood on _her_ hands. It was a sight she had become accustomed to, but never comfortable with.

Ida Starke once had a great life and a caring family. Those things were spawns from the benefits of being the all-rounded person that she was. Though she still carried the sinful title of being an illegitimate child and her mother was casted out by a noble family to live in the poorer district, there was no doubt that they were happy and contented.

She prayed to God every night, helped out her neighbors whenever she could. Never cursed. She was the girl that took one step back to let someone else go forward; she was the kind of girl that held two helping hands to elders; she was the kind of girl that stalked the homeless and abandoned children shelter.

Her gentle mother had bought her up with love, constantly reminding her to show compassion and to be magnanimous towards everyone – even those that done her wrong, never harboring any hatred and resentment.

Even as Ida questioned and challenged Elsie Starke's words, stating how Erwin and Jaron had plagued their lives with so much misery and suffering, her mother would smile gently and say, "They can't help it, love. Hatred will only slowly consume us from within, so don't blame them. Nor should you hate them" - and sweet little Ida would take her word for it each time.

Even in a world where Titans raged, she kept firmly onto her empathetic and compassionate beliefs.

Ida Starke was the epitome of the word _nice_; the very essence and body of the word. Despite all the evil in the world, she believed religiously in the good things; the lighter areas of life rather than the malevolence things covered in darkness. Evil people were just lost and needed to be guided to the light; good people overshadowed them anyhow.

She believed in all those things until the day Wall Maria fell, as she cried with despair in the refugee camp alone and frightened. Ida believed in all those things until she was captured and abused in the underground, treated like nothing more than an animal. Ida believed in all those things until she killed her first man. Then, Ida stopped believing in all those things.

_Three years_ after Ida escaped the slave house where she was caught as a slave, she was found in the rural parts of Wall Sina lighting a funeral pyre for the men that she had killed.

A lot had happened in just three years.

Ida Starke isn't that nice girl anymore. Ida threw out the words _kind, patient, _and _happy-go-lucky_ to replace them with _tainted, nonchalance,_ and _vengeance_. She was hardly recognizable now, even by her own self. All her wonderful assumptions of how the world was a beautiful place regardless were buried deep in the earth and rotting away somewhere. Now, all her guesses were more like sharp perception and tainted hooks.

Suddenly, she found herself harboring one of the most vicious and dangerous emotion: _resentment_. She hated everyone and everything. Detested her uncle who disowned her, detested Erwin who abandoned her, detested the heartless world, but most of all, she detested herself. The rage piled and accumulated within her day by day, slowly devouring her from the inside.

It was a cruel world out there, and no one understood that more than her. If she were to be empathetic to others, would they do the same to her? No. Not after all she had been through, not after what she had witnessed, that idealistic world she believed in was gone. She had only herself to count on.

Clearly something in Ida died the first time she took a life, the bubbly cheerful woman was now gone, erased and eradicated, only to be replaced with something befitting of a monster.

_It is all for the sake of surviving_, she would remind herself everyday. Survival was her main goal, but even those words did little to ease her guilt-ridden conscience.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured calmly. The rancid smell from the burning corpses choked the air, the intense heat from the raging fire embracing her as if to tell her it's okay.

"_Heh_, someone who apologizes for taking away lives," A cool amused voice came from behind her. "Can't say that I have seen that before."

Immediately, Ida took her handgrips and plugged them to the fresh blades, but before she can turn around, she heard the distinctive sounds of a clicking gun. _Damn it_. "You must be pretty good if you can sneak up on me unnoticed. Are you from the Military Police?" She clenched her jaw.

Turning around slowly, her eyes widened when she saw a fine-looking man in his mid twenties, a burning cigar in his right hand while he calmly pointed a revolver in her direction. His hair was a chocolate brown, long and reaching towards the collar of his black shirt.

He smiled handsomely when he saw her. "So… this is the famed mercenary that is making so much hype in the underground."

From the way he positioned himself, Ida knew that he was composed. _Was he underestimating her?_

"What do you want from me?" She growled angrily when she saw he was too far away to kick the gun from his grasp. The only way was to enlist her gears to launch herself into the forest in a brief escape, but Ida was all too curious with this mysterious man.

"Nothing," He grinned softly, lowering his gun. "I just want to see what the fuss about you is all about. But now I see nothing more than an aspiring serial killer who feels bad about killing people."

Ida relaxed when the gun was no longer pointed in her direction. "Fuck off if you are here to make stupid remarks," She spat venomously. "If you are here to kill me, then just fucking get on with it."

"If you weren't so busy wallowing in your regret and feeling repentance, you would've noticed that I was sneaking up on you," He told her gingerly, trailing his dark hazel eyes over her frame. "Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed at him.

"I already said. _Nothing_." He smiled at her, crossing his arms. "I'm just intrigued at how the very same woman who people in the underground call a heartless monster would even bother to burn her victims and apologize to them. It's pretty ironic, don't you think?"

Still keeping her glare pinned on him, she wanted to flee as fast as she could, but there was something about his demeanor that made her feel that he didn't mean to harm her. He smirked when he saw the menacing look on her face. "What was going on through your mind back then when you killed them? That you're sorry for slitting their throats? That you didn't mean to do it?"

"Shut up." Ida snapped in animosity, insanely offended at how he was insulting her.

"Whoa, chill! You wouldn't want to kill someone that hired you, right? You wouldn't get your pay that way," He laughed lightly, grabbing a small pouch with coins and tossing it to her.

She caught it, feeling the coins through the fabric. Narrowing her suspicious eyes towards him, she questioned him firmly. "I was told to kill a business rival of a rich merchant…_That_ is certainly not you…So _who_ are you?"

"You're sharp. But relax though, I'm just someone who's been looking for you for a long time now," He spoke calmly, walking towards her now that her defense was lowered.

"I'm Seth. How would you like to pair up with me?"

**-x{O}x-**

Ida sucked in a small breath as the memory came back in jumbled droves. It took her a moment to collect her memory, and then she hurriedly stored it into the back of her mind again. She was only allowing herself a moment to remember, and then it was back to her own reality construction.

"Something on your mind?"

She did not turn around at that familiar voice, "You were supposed to be dead."

"And you weren't suppose to come here," He countered cleverly. "I never imagined you would resort to this. You surprise me yet again."

"What do you fucking want, Seth?" Ida clenched her fists to keep them from trembling and sharply turned her heel so that she was facing him.

Ida felt as though all the emotions were drained from her. The tension-filled conversation with Jaron took every ounce of her patience and self-control. And now, just hearing Seth's voice again had stirred something up inside of her that Ida couldn't explain in coherent words. Actually, they were the coherent words in terms of all the curse words available to mankind.

He smiled handsomely. With a stride, he made his way over to her. "Lord Jaron has something he wants to show you."

She stared at him, allowing the anger to build up. She watched him for the duration of his explanation with nothing more than pure anger. Rage. But she didn't say anything, instead she walked down the hallway and he followed her shortly.

From the corner of his eye, he looked at her for a while longer, bathing in the silence before saying, "You've changed."

"Thanks to you," Ida bitterly answered. She tilted her head to look at him, staring at the face that had completely dismantled her heart and soul two years ago. There was no small-talk or witty exchanges that would eventually lead up to the conversation. She wanted to get right into it and get it over with. "Why are you working with Jaron?"

"Things happened," Seth answered evasively. "People like us do whatever we can to get by. Aren't you the same as me? Working with the Scouting Legion now?"

"Is that your reason for killing _them_ off two years ago?" Scanning him when he didn't reply, she tried to find her answer. "Was it you who killed them?"

Seth looked away slowly, as if contemplating on telling her. But he was taking too long in deciding. His paused silence did not sit well with her, in fact it agitated her so much to a point she snapped – it was all too much for her take.

It was almost as if Ida had been dragged out of her composed facade, and all that showed on her face now was the purest form of disdain and contempt. Instantly, the memory ravaged her mind and Ida recoiled from it. Like a rubber band pulled to its limits, Ida finally snapped.

The anger – pure, raw anger was just getting heavier and heavier.

Pushing him towards the wall, Seth's back hit the wall and in a flash, Ida had a blade pinned to his neck threateningly as she screamed, "_Fucking answer me_! DID YOU KILL THEM?! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?! YOU _KILLED_ _THEM__**!**_"

He paused for a tensed minute, before he slowly bit his lip in anger, watching her turn from silence to the Ida he had heard so much about. "Does it matter now...? What's done is done, it's pointless to reminisce of the past."

"You are supposed to be dead, so I wouldn't have to fucking _kill_ you." Her voice was firm, dire and with an underlying steel warning – but instead of evoking an expected fearful reaction from him, Seth gave her a soft charming smile.

Seth watched her as he tried to decipher her. They were right; she had changed. He tried to think, but it was hard with how Ida was holding a blade to his neck. Two years ago, he had been the one in the relationship that knew how to get his way. Now, the tables were turned.

Ida had changed and she was ready to go to war.

"Put the damn blade down, and let's talk," He threaded on firmly, but it only further aggravated the young woman.

Ida gritted her teeth angrily. "…Talk? About what, Seth? How you're working for my shitty uncle now? How you disappeared two years ago? How you _killed_ them? How you _betrayed_ us? What more is there to say?"

Seth's eyes lit up with silent surprise.

Immediately, she scoffed and her lips twitched into a smile that was full of resentment and hate. "…'Let's go back to two years ago, Seth. Let's go back to the way we were.' - is that what you wanted to hear me say? Is that what you actually think is going to happen?" Ida was ready to drag all of their skeletons out of the closet, but she had forgotten about his headstrong personality. "Perhaps I should just kill you now and get it over with."

"I don't want to talk about it." He clenched his jaw together, trying to control himself. He had to remind himself that he needed every ounce of patience right now.

"But I fucking do!" Ida rounded up around him, she was determined to force him to answer her. She allowed her anger to build, layer by layer. "I remember everything about that incident. That day changed my life. Now you remember this: your life is about to fucking change."

Challenge touched his gaze - he could no longer control himself. It was so hard to ignore the way she was coming at him with weapons in the air. "_Change_? Ida, everything has already changed. But what are you going to do now? Kill me? Get over with it? Have you forgotten what position you are in? You're just as fucking impetuous as ever."

"SHUT UP!" Ida screeched in acrimony, but the grip on her blades was trembling. Ida's voice cracked a little, due to the fact that she was not used to screaming. But right now, the anger radiating from her was too much.

Distrust. Anger. Aggression. It all came down like an avalanche on her, burying her deep within the layers of snow.

"What are you waiting for then?! KILL ME!" This time, it was Seth who etched his neck nearer, his glare touched by determination and resolve. "If you're so sure that you can get away with it, if you're so confident, if you have the heart to bring down that blade, then do it."

For once, Ida was silent, but her eyes were still a flaming fury. Reluctantly with exaggerated slowness, she retracted back her blade bitterly in defeat. He was _right_. She hated herself for retreating, but she knew that she had to compose herself – she was a prisoner now, and any slip up could cost her her life. "_Tch_, as manipulative as ever, aren't you?"

He adjusted his shirt now that the blade was safely away from him, and he continued to observe her. Standing underneath the light, Ida Starke couldn't have looked anymore different to him. "What is the real reason you're here?"

"Why do you want to know? So you can go to Jaron and spill everything? You can drop the act now, Seth. I stopped trusting you the minute you appeared through that door. In fact, I stopped trusting you two years ago," She replied sharply, turning her heel and continued walking.

"Tsk." He scoffed almost in disbelief, before sneering at her viley. "Do you know why your comrades have to die?"

At that, Ida stopped. The anger, she could feel it boiling within her, so fiery and potent that she was trembling. Slowly, she turned to face him again with blind rage. But he merely confronted her with an air of cockiness and confidence. "Because your little Scouting Legion comrades dared to presume that they could overthrow the government, as do you. A couple of soldier against the nobles who have longed controlled the wall even before you've been born? _Vengeance_? Is that you're you here for? You think you can _stand_ against Jaron?"

"Make no mistake. I've just gotten started. You think taking over the government is my revenge?" Ida scoffed in disbelief, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I've held the bodies of my comrades in my arms, watched as they faded before my eyes, as will you of your comrades, in the very same way I did. That is what you call true _vengeance_."

Seth chuckled softly, clearly amused by her malicious statement. But he merely carried on walking as he spoke, "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. Just drop everything now, Ida. You can't fight a battle you've already lost."

Ida scowled in disbelief and annoyance, and she sneered at him. "You think you know me, don't you? Don't act so fucking smug. I've changed and so have you. So don't for a second think you know me."

She missed the slight softening of his features as he said. "You'll die."

"As if you would care about whatever shit happens to me."

Her words cut like glass on the table.

Seth narrowed his eyes, not liking her tone one bit. He watched her in plain silence. He felt as though he owed her every right to let go of all the things she had bottled up inside. After all, what had he expected? A warm welcome? Two years he had disappeared, and now he was back.

Ida had presumed him to be dead all these years, but he wasn't - and because of that she had all the right to suspect him for the brutal murder two years ago. As the sole survivor of that incident, he could very well be the culprit.

Then, before he could turn back to face the front. Ida smirked demurely at him. "…We are nothing more than _enemies_ now."

There was nothing more than an anticipatory tensed silence as the two estranged friends climbed up the decadent staircase at the west wing of the mansion, but before they could reach their destination, Seth spoke up, "You're wrong about one thing, Ida."

"_Wrong_?" Her brows furrowed together. She did not like one bit how Seth sounded. Dread started to percolate in her stomach before she even had time to stop it.

Seth looked almost regretful now, but his chiseled features were still rigid and firm. "We aren't enemies. We are comrades on the same team."

Passively following him, Ida tried to comprehend what he was trying to say. His evasive words that held an air of mystery just did not sit well with her. "What do you fucking mean?"

"It's better if you see _it_ for yourself," Seth answered her vaguely, finally stopping in front of a lone wooden door at the top of the tower. As much as he had had once cared about her and loved her with all his heart, now it was more like a relationship gone so sour that there was nothing more than bluntness left.

Ida peered curiously at it, noticing how the large door was locked. Her heart was starting to escalate, pounding on her ribcage as if trying to break free and her palms were turning sweaty. "What the hell is in there?"

Seth did not reply to her, instead, he took out a key and unlocked the door. "Go on in."

Ida scowled, her brows coming together in a fierce clash. Narrowing her eyes, she approached the wooden door with a sense of confidence and determination.

Was this _it_? The _reason_ behind Jaron's strange behavior? Their hidden _trump card_?

The door creaked open slowly, and Ida arrogantly stepped in. Despite the acid in her stomach clawing its way out and despite her heart warning her to not go in. Despite all the signs of the foreboding warning alarms her body was sounding – Ida ignored all of it.

With interest, Ida stepped further into the room. Surprisingly, the small area was filled with luxurious furniture and it looked nothing more like a comfortable bedroom than anything else. She hadn't expected this, but somehow she knew the inevitable was coming. This memory was going to haunt her. And whether she wanted to go on pretending as though she didn't sense the warning signal, Ida still had to let the truth escape. She could run, but she couldn't hide.

Taking a deep, lucid breath, Ida's heart stopped when she heard the door close behind her.

She turned her head around as she felt herself heightened with anxiousness. Then, she finally came face to face with the '_it'_.

Splintering, cracking, crumbling.

Colors.

Colors of green. Colors of blue. Colors of yellow. The core of a rainbow blemished her eyesight. Ida Starke felt her entire world tip on a deadly axis – but all she could focus on is just one color, _scarlet red_.

"N-No…" Shaking her head as tears suddenly prickled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, she held her held as she shook it, _refusing._ "N-No...I-It's not possible…."

Across the room, another pair of eyes was as wide with shock and terror as the quivering redhead. The message was written all across her face – '_How? Why? It can't be…'_

Ida's legs gave way underneath her, and she plummeted to the ground. She struggled as the tears blinded her eyes. She was getting weaker by the second because of the emotional distress. Ida tried to steady her breathing, but it wasn't helping at all. She choked on the oxygen she had inhaled, causing a guttural noise to erupt from her throat.

She was hyperventilating and crying, incoherently a wreck. For the first time since she had last seen her years ago, Ida let out a pitch full of sobs and cries that she had kept locked away for this day she could only dream about.

"I-Ida…" A voice called out to her, quivering and cracking under intense emotional distress. It sounded so strained and pained.

That familiar voice hit her eardrums like an amplifier just exploded into fragments. Ida heard the voice before she felt the pain. Then, she forgot the voice once the pain arrived. It smacked her as if it was beating into the depths of her soul. The hit was enough to push her soul out of her body, but it was God's mercy that held her in. But through everything that she felt, there was another type of pain that was unnatural.

She heard that subjects of this magnitude existed, but she never understood the suffering until it was too late. That voice only confirmed her deepest fears and her wildest dreams all together.

_How?_

_Why?_

It was impossible.

As her momentum gathered, Ida pushed through the pain as she fumbled to stand up again, but she fell once more. She was refusing to accept the fact. There was no way. There was no possible way she could be here. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. They just had to.

She was gasping out violently and she simply didn't know what to feel. But she broke into a small smile - it was a smile that was full of unexpected hurt and pain. The paralyzed woman on the wheelchair not too far away from her was sobbing as well, her green eyes filled with nothing but terror, her boney fingers shuddering under the intense emotional pressure.

She looked so worn out, so fatigued – like as if she was experiencing the most heart-wrenching agony ever. She too couldn't believe it; this reunion couldn't be happening.

Ida met her green eyes with another set of eyes that looked so similar to hers that it was almost a replica. She was writhing and twisting on the ground, but she managed to open her quivering lips to say one word.

One word that sealed her fate. One word that had linked every web in her life that lead back to fond memories and bitter pain, one word she was dreading to say now, yet all her life, she had yearned to say it once more.

**"_M-Mother…_"**

**-x{O}x-**

An urgent knock came from the door.

Immediately Erwin perked up from his desk, straightening himself. He quickly placed the faded picture back in his drawers and cleared his throat before saying, "Come in."

"Commander Erwin, a messenger directed by Hanji Zoe has arrived," A scout told him, posturing himself into a stiff rigid salute of respect.

With a loud apprehensive sigh, his thick brows crumpled together in a massive frown and he stood up from his desk and made a beeline for the exit. Trepidation was heavy in his stomach. In fact, the perfect composed commander was beginning to feel neurotic.

He couldn't help but feel this overwhelming dread that had been constricting his chest.

The hardest thing in life is to go on after a confrontation. Be it a confrontation of fears, of obstacles, or of broken dreams – it is always hard to accept the fact that what is done is done and 'you need to move on.' However, it is always easier said than done to stop living in the past, and to face the future. There's no sense in feeling regret, in feeling bitter, and especially in feeling guilt. There _is_ sense in accepting that it's over, and to stop being a sympathy handbasket that no one wants to carry.

A confrontation like the one experienced by Erwin Smith cannot be described elaborated - he knew the impending results of his decision was coming, and he had to confront it. As he walked down the corridor with a calm expression touching his features, just because he was not crying in shame, doesn't mean that he doesn't feel like doing so. No one could understand the depths of his and Ida's relationship and no one will ever be able to understand how they managed to come to such a fatal tragic conclusion. It is one of those life mysteries that was unexplainable, and the heart refuses to answer.

Erwin just had to confront the results of his decisions and prayed that he picked the right choice that he wouldn't regret.

His own flesh and blood, his most trusted subordinate, his most formidable Captain - just how did his decision change their fates?

Though unspoken, it was no doubt that Erwin Smith harbored the most responsibilities and burdens. He had the think about the lives and well-being of his scouts, yet there was something that always triumphs over the lives of his precious comrades.

It was humanity itself.

If he had sent so many good men and women to their death beds in the past, then what's another? But does humanity hold a higher value over a single life? If he couldn't even save the comrades that bravely fought beside him - then what's the use of all this?

'_Offer up your hearts to humanity'_, '_Steel your will and offer your lives'_ - how many times had he said those words? How many people, men, women and even teenagers far too young to be joining in this blood-filled battle?

It's their duty to offer up their lives to protect Humanity. It's almost natural for people to die for others. At times, the sacrifice of a single precious life can save many others.

However, even with that said and his heroic act of working for the goodwill of humanity, Erwin knew that the bitter truth was that when it all boiled down to the people around an individual and individual themselves; humans will always be selfish. Self-preservation was embedded into the human DNA long before Titans raged, and for that Erwin was guilty.

He was guilty for sending his friends to their deaths while he lived. He was guilty for trying to sway his daughter away from her death bed just one more day while he had shamelessly sacrificed countless of people in the past, and he was guilty for starting this blood-filled coup with the hidden intention of fulfilling his father's and his own dreams.

As much as Erwin would like to call himself selfless, he knew he was still human. A selfish human. But being human defined him as a father who wanted nothing more than for his daughter to be at peace and happy. He was a friend who wanted nothing more than for his comrades to survive. He was a commander who wanted nothing more than to live.

Walking through the doors, he quickly picked up the two figures by the end of the stairs, a male and female - unidentified members. Marlo immediately spotted the blonde coming down from the stairs and nudged Hitch into a salute.

"Commander Erwin, I was instructed to bring a letter from Hanji Zoe," Marlo elaborated quickly, extracting a letter from his pocket and passing it over to an intimidating Erwin.

"Thank you," Erwin said, looking at the letter in his left palm.

It was too late to wallow in regret now. It was too late to change anything now. It was too late to back away. Not when he had come this far.

In his hand hold all the keys to his plan.

He had his knight, Levi, his bishop, Hanji, and his pawn, Ida, all in place. Now all he needed was for them to get back the main pieces of the game - King and Queen; Eren and Historia.

Finally, all loose ends were coming together. Slowly, but surely, an impending blood-filled battle was waiting in the near future.

And there can only be one _winning_ side.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Well, things are finally coming together! :P Jaron finally makes an appearance, new OCs Rena and Seth... and Elsie Starke is alive?! And who is Seth and what connections does he have to Ida? xD I hoped this chapter answers some past reviews questions about Ida's past and the reasons for her extremely rude/bratty behavior in the first few chapters. (:

**A big thank you to every one who took their precious time to leave a review, I love and appreciate you guys to bits.**

**warmheartxoxo:** Yes it is! *screams*

**Monster:** Thank you for your compliments. Haha, it's great that you saw this coming! Well, for the cliffhangers part, I can't promise for sure. Usually, my chapters are 17k in length, and I have to shave them down which results... in quite alot of cliffhangers. T_T

**Cyborg:** Thank you for your feedback! I'm glad that I managed to describe Levi's heartbreak, man, his character and heartbreak just don't fit well together. ._.

**X:** HAHA, well, this chapter confirms your half your suspicions, you might be right on track! xD

**Katie:** Geez, thank you for your compliments! Glad you liked the new side to the three characters. I giggled when I read 'papa eyebrow' pfft. xD

**TooLazyToLogin:** Yay for updates! Ah, well... I was actually planning on that *whistles*. I too would very much like to see a jealous Levi as well! *hints*

**MinnieKR:** Thank you for your compliments! *blushes* I'm glad that you liked my fic!

**Guest Jenny:** Darn it, yes you were so close to being the 400th, but well I still love you equally for reviewing *hugs*. I'm so glad that you liked my story!

**DjonMustard:** Thank you for your kind feedback and compliments! I'm so happy that you enjoyed Ida, she was such an unlikable character in the start. xD

**kuroshi:** Ahh, I'm so sorry for my late update. Here's the update my friend! Hope you enjoyed it! xD

**Have a great day friends! xoxo.**


End file.
